Le Dernier Retour
by Snaritt
Summary: [Cross Over : Kurumada x Lovecraft] Longue épopée en trois actes, beaucoup de nouveaux personnages auprès de quelques anciens. Très progressif, de l'humain au divin, de l'humour à la terreur... [basé sur l'animé, Asgard y compris mais non les films]
1. Prologue

_Juste une pétite présentation avant d'attaquer_ : Le Dernier Retour est une réaction à ma fic test, une véritable intrigue, plus de nouveaux personnages, et ne se cantonnant pas à un seul lieu, toujours les dialogues qui me sont chers mais introduits de façon moins artificielle, un panel d'émotion plus étendu qui ne se restreint plus seulement au rire et à la douleur, et d'avantage de descriptions.

Tel est le pari de l'écriture. Quant au scénario, pour sortir des sentiers battus, j'ai choisi d'une part de faire un petit cross-over entre StS et l'univers de Lovecraft, l'un de mes auteurs fétiches. Je dis petit, parce que cette fic reste avant tout une fic sur Saint Seiya, et dans l'esprit de Saint Seiya. Mais on y trouvera également la cosmogonie des Grands Anciens.  
Et d'autre part étant également grand fan de Tolkien, je lui rends par la même occasion un modeste petit hommage en lui empruntant des noms de ses propres personnages, en évitant toutefois autant que possible ceux un peu trop connus du Seigneur des Anneaux. Ce qui en outre apporte un relief supplémentaire, ces noms ayant tous une traduction officielle.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous...

¤

* * *

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**¤**

******Acte I, Prologue :**

******_Le cauchemar de Gaïa_**

******¤  
**

* * *

**¤**

******_NdA_** : ce prologue n'a pour but que de cristalliser le lien entre les univers de Saint Seiya et de Lovecraft. Il est volontairement écrit dans un style que j'ai souhaité mi-obscur, mi-prophétique, pour annoncer l'ambiance un peu particulière vers laquelle je souhaite faire tendre cette fiction. Il n'est pas nécessaire de le comprendre pour passer à la suite, plus fluide j'ose l'espérer, ni même de connaître les écrits de Lovecraft. Tous les éléments que je lui emprunte, et à priori étrangers aux fans de Saint Seiya seront explicités progressivement, en leur temps.

* * *

¤

_ Pauvre Terre à toutes les intersections. Nous sommes au royaume de la fertilité, soumis aux caprices de ses mortels enfants. Notre Terre est mariée au vide, et les hommes ses héritiers, élèvent et détruisent sa création pour qu'elle renaisse à perpétuité. Et encore et toujours la Terre existe. C'est une sphère de brouillard, un point flou au rebord instable du Néant que les lumières essentielles tentent continuellement d'attirer à elles. Et sous les rayons de la Blanche et de la Noire, la Terre reste grise, incertaine, au gré de l'aléatoire. Et elle reste à la frontière du Néant, sans jamais plonger dans l'inexistence ni s'en éloigner, immuable dans sa position. _

_Les Dieux dansent. Ils virevoltent sur une cacophonie endiablée en espérant chacun être celui qui sera le premier à s'asseoir sur le monde quand la musique cessera. Les hommes eux, ne cherchent à étendre leur assise que sur leurs propres vies. Car la seule chose qui différencie les hommes des Dieux, c'est la taille de leurs jouets. Ainsi les Dieux jouent avec le monde des hommes. Et ainsi les hommes ne jouent qu'avec les hommes. Et pourtant. Et pourtant la Terre reviendra à ses héritiers. Pas à ceux qui la regardent, pas à ceux qui la font rouler. Pas à ceux qui la convoitent, pas à ceux qui la divisent. Mais aux hommes qui la foulent, mais aux hommes qui tournent avec elle. Mais à ceux qui la tiennent déjà, mais à ceux qui la partagent._

_Quand les Dieux fatigués d'essayer de s'arracher le monde manqueront de le laisser basculer dans le gouffre où tout s'éteindra, les hommes se souviendront du chant entendu par les premiers d'entre eux, la voix de la Terre, la_

_Clamor Sanguinis…_

_Puisque le sang bat à mes tempes,  
Puisque mon cœur bat sous mon sein,  
Puisque mon âme à cette trempe,  
Puisque le vœu n'est pas malsain,_

_Je vous renie absurdes craintes !_

_A moi le beau, le rêve osé,  
Pour que je puisse ouvrir la danse  
Sans retenue et sans doser,  
A moi le vrai, la récompense :_

_Te conquérir, loyal, sans feintes !_

_Que le rouge voile mes yeux,  
Que mon sang coule avec grand soin,  
Moi palpitant ou moi radieux,  
Je ne ressens qu'un seul besoin :_

_Oui, de tout temps ma Terre appelle !_

_Que je m'absente à l'avenir,  
Que je l'étais par le passé,  
De l'éculé du devenir,  
J'entends ce cri sans m'en lasser :_

_Oui en tout an la Vie me hèle !_

_Alors les chevaliers se lèveront, et sous les heures obscures brandiront les deux étendards des hommes, la bannière de la foi et la bannière de la mémoire. Et pour la première fois les Dieux s'inclineront devant eux, car ils les auront regardés, impuissants, redresser la Terre qu'ils avaient laissée s'échapper à la merci du Néant._

* * *

¤

Le Dernier Retour est le nom donné au pire cauchemar que Gaïa ait jamais fait. Aux premiers temps du monde, bien avant la naissance des Olympiens, bien avant qu'Ouranos ne cherche à ensevelir les Titans dans les tréfonds du Tartare, quelque chose arriva. Une chose que la Terre primordiale et le Ciel primordial ne comprirent pas. Au contact de Gaïa elle se divisa, et chacune de ses entités prirent un semblant de forme emprunté au monde tel qu'il existait. Les Titans appelèrent ces entités les Grands Anciens, car elles étaient plus vieilles que leurs parents, plus vieilles même qu'Eros, plus vieilles peut-être que Chaos.Les Grands Anciens suintaient le néant. Ils n'étaient que convoitise, des dévoreurs de mondes. Quand ils s'attaquèrent à Gaïa, les Titans furent rapidement dépassés. Et alors que l'aube des temps ne commençait qu'à poindre, le glas ultime fut bien proche de déjà retentir. C'est alors que les Autres arrivèrent. Les Autres, comme Titans et Primordiaux, étaient des principes féconds et créateurs. Ils vinrent eux aussi d'abîmes insoupçonnables et s'abattirent sur les Grands Anciens. Ce fut la première lutte que le monde ait connue, défenseurs contre envahisseurs, fertilité contre négation.

Les Autres aidés par les Titans finirent par l'emporter. Mais la lutte avait été si âpre et les Grands Anciens si chargés d'une telle volonté d'anéantissement que la graine du mal fut implantée dans les cœurs des premières existences. Ainsi naquit l'envie de dominer et suppléer, la graine qui plus tard allait conduire Ouranos à évincer ses propres enfants.

Le souvenir de ces instants a survécu jusqu'à l'ère des Olympiens. Mais la légende du Dernier Retour est profondément enfouie dans la mémoire de la plupart, car les évènements auxquels elle fait allusion sont si noirs et si incertains que beaucoup ont préféré les oublier. De nouvelles prophéties ont vu le jour et les Dieux sont désormais beaucoup plus inquiétés par celle annonçant le règne des hommes qui auront fini par les détrôner.  
Cependant certains se souviennent encore du cauchemar de Gaïa même s'ils n'y pensent jamais réellement. Il a été dit que l'un des Autres demeura non loin de la Terre, après que les siens furent partis, assoupi dans un vide ignoré proche de Bételgeuse. Ce fut le seul auquel les Titans donnèrent un nom, car ce fut lui qui enferma finalement les Grands Anciens sous son sceau. Ils l'appelèrent Nodens, le Seigneur du Grand Abîme.  
Nodens commença par bannir le plus destructeur de tous, le Chaos Idiot, dans la caverne noire au centre de l'infini informe, que seul peut atteindre l'œil ouvert au sommet de la tour se dressant au milieu des sables oubliés d'Irem. Puis de ses mains il immobilisa le Tout en Un et le Un en Tout, car celui-là connaissait les dédales de l'espace et du temps par lesquels tous les Grands Anciens pouvaient se manifester. Sa puissance déclinant, il se contenta d'emprisonner derrière sa marque les quatre entités restantes. Quelque part dans ce qui allait devenir le royaume de Zeus, au fond du lac d'Hali sur une étoile noire issue des Hyades, il enferma le chevaucheur de vents, Celui qui ne doit pas être nommé. Dans un recoin perdu du fief d'Hadès, au fond d'un puit de l'introuvable plateau de Leng, la multiple incandescence venue de Fomalhaut, le Mangeur de ténèbres. Au plus profond du domaine de Poséidon, dans la citadelle perdue de R'lyeh, le plus insidieux d'entre eux, Celui qui mort attend en rêvant. Et enfin sur la Terre de toutes les convoitises, dans les bois inconnus de N'gaï, la semence des Grands Anciens, le Bouc aux mille chevreaux.  
Mais Gaïa rêva de la destruction du monde. Elle vit comment sept éons écoulés, alors que les sceaux de Nodens auraient perdu de leur puissance, quand sept fois la Terre aurait gémi à la douleur de sept guerres saintes, le septième des Grands Anciens encore inconnu verrait le jour parmi les hommes, le messager, le Chaos Rampant…

« _Et finalement de l'intérieur de l'Egypte  
Vint l'étrange Être Noir ; devant lui se courbaient les fellahs.  
Silencieux et maigre, énigmatiquement fier,  
Et enveloppé d'étoffes rouges comme les flammes du couchant.  
Les foules se pressaient alentour, fanatisées et soumises,  
Mais en partant ils ne pouvaient répéter ce qu'ils avaient entendu.  
Pourtant parmi les nations se répandait la nouvelle terrifiante  
Que des bêtes fauves le suivaient et lui léchaient les mains._

_Bientôt au fond de la mer commença une naissance pernicieuse,  
Des pays oubliés aux flèches d'or recouvertes d'algues ;  
Le sol fut crevassé et des aurores démentielles s'abattirent  
En tournoyant sur les citadelles tremblantes des hommes.  
Alors écrasant ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de modeler,  
Le Chaos Idiot balaya la poussière de la Terre._ » **(1.)**

Telle fut la pire crainte que Gaïa ait jamais nourrie. Une crainte que ses enfants ont préféré oublier. Pourtant aujourd'hui quelqu'un s'en souvient. Quelqu'un qui entendit cette légende de la bouche même du Dieu le Plus Puissant, quand il faisait encore partie des élus se tenant à ses cotés. Quelqu'un qui rejoignit les déchus dans un lieu que même le Tartare a délaissé. Quelqu'un qui a tout perdu et qui n'a plus l'envie de regagner pour finir tôt ou tard par tout reperdre. Quelqu'un à qui il ne reste plus que l'envie de s'éteindre, et de savoir que le monde s'éteindra avec lui, emportant les responsables de sa damnation. Quelqu'un qui enfin a senti trembler Elision, et qui a entendu le cri de douleur lancé par Hadès avant que son cosmos ne se disperse. Quelqu'un qui est maintenant libre de briser ses liens et de se redresser dans les ténèbres. Enfin libre maintenant que les temps sont venus. Enfin vient le Dernier Retour. Enfin…

Il ne restera plus rien.

* * *

¤

¤ ¤

* * *

**1.** Ce poème est tiré du recueil Fungi from Yuggoth par H.P. Lovecraft, traduit de l'américain par François Truchaud, pour des raisons de stratégie narrative je ne tiens pas à en écrire le titre, quoi qu'il sera sans doute reconnu par ceux qui connaissent Lovecraft… 


	2. Chapter I,1

**  
LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**********Acte I, Chapitre 1**

**********_Souvenirs et réminiscences_**

* * *

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, il tenait une main crispée sur sa poitrine, en écoutant le battement sourd du sang à ses tempes s'atténuer lentement. Le calme régnait dans la chambre. Le silence, tranquille, apaisant. Les lumières filtrant légèrement au travers des stores, colorées, rassurantes. Là dehors, c'était une nuit comme une autre pour Tokyo. La ville était une manifestation de vie perpétuelle, tant que le monde tournait rond, elle continuait de s'animer sans relâche en une douce routine lénifiante, de jour comme de nuit. Seul l'éclairage sous lequel se mouvaient les hommes changeait.

Son poing se serra d'avantage contre son torse. La douleur. Elle ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté. Son souvenir restait présent, tapi au fond de lui, se ravivant par moment plus ou moins intensément. Mais c'était toujours pire à cette époque de l'année. Surtout les soirs comme celui-ci. Cela faisait quinze ans. Quinze ans jour pour jour, heure pour heure que l'Epée des Illusions l'avait transpercé de part en part. Et quatorze qu'il avait regagné le monde des vivants à la surprise de tous, lui le premier, sans aucune raison connue. "Comment" resterait probablement une question à jamais sans réponse.

La douleur commençait à s'estomper. Comme à chaque fois ces soirs là, il chercha un peu de réconfort autour de lui. Dans la pièce à coté, il pouvait percevoir les présences assoupies de Neithan et Vicius. Un sourire s'esquissa au coin de ses lèvres. Il était facile de s'endormir quand on avait à s'occuper de ces deux là à longueur de journée. Se réveiller était parfois plus dur. Comme toujours lors de ces nuits douloureuses, il sentit monter les larmes. Il ne les retint pas. Les sentir lentement ruisseler sur son visage était la seule chose le délivrant peu à peu de cette boule de tristesse qui étreignait son âme aux heures les plus sombres.

Il avait fini par accepter la mort de tous ces hommes dévoués qui avaient offert leur vie en une merveilleuse communion au pied du Mur des Lamentations. Merveilleuse mais si triste. Et eux étaient définitivement partis. Longtemps il n'avait pas pu regarder en face les deux Saints qui avaient réussi à survivre à l'explosion. Eux s'en étaient tirés par leurs propres moyens. Lui n'était pas responsable de son retour parmi les vivants. Et aucun des autres Chevaliers d'Or n'avait eu sa chance. L'injustice dont il avait bénéficié avait été très lourde à porter. Et puis ça s'était tassé lentement. Le malaise qu'il éprouvait en la présence des deux Saints ne trouvait sa source que dans son propre cœur, jamais ils n'avaient posé sur lui un regard chargé de reproches ou de rancune. En un an qui avait précédé son retour, tous avaient plus ou moins réussi à faire le deuil de leurs compagnons tombés au seuil de l'Elision. Ainsi sa résurrection inattendue, si tardive, avait définitivement ramené la joie de vivre au sanctuaire. Comme les autres il avait finalement admis la disparition des plus fidèles serviteurs d'Athéna, ne gardant au fond de lui que la fierté de les avoir connus et d'avoir combattu aux cotés de tels hommes.

Pourtant certaines nuits, spécialement à cette date, il était pris au cœur et à la gorge par une profonde tristesse. Caché quelque part dans les recoins embrumés de sa mémoire, un aiguillon surgissait pour perforer son âme, en y insufflant un long filet de détresse et d'amertume. Il se sentait alors si coupable d'être en vie, si triste qu'il croyait ses larmes maculer ses joues de longues traînées sanguines. Si au moins il savait pourquoi… Mais dans ces moments là il en était réduit à pleurer, persuadé au plus profond fond de lui qu'il portait la responsabilité d'un malheur immense et révoltant. Sans jamais pouvoir se rappeler lequel…

Il se réveilla de nouveau brutalement en sentant quelque chose s'écraser contre son visage. Son esprit plus grumeleux qu'une pâte à crêpes de l'avant-veille balbutiait à peine le concept "oreiller" quand un poids agité vint comprimer son ventre. S'en suivirent aussitôt des picotements particulièrement désagréables entre ses côtes qui le forcèrent à se trémousser, en dépit des bras de Morphée qui ne semblaient pas décidés à le lâcher si rapidement. Il finit par glisser du lit, en ça largement aidé par une paire de mains qui poussaient derrière ses reins. Sa tête à la chevelure aussi gracieuse et ordonnée que celle d'une gorgone un jour de grand vent émergea des draps en un bâillement sonore.

- C'est pas un peu fini, vous n'avez pas honte de commencer comme ça dès le matin…  
- Faites excuse ô puissant Chevalier du loir léthargique, mais il est déjà dix heures et tu nous as dit qu'on repartait aujourd'hui pour le Sanctuaire.

Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme assis en tailleur sur le lit en une ridicule parodie de sage bouddhiste. En cet instant Neithan ressemblait bien plus à un dindon farceur qu'à un éventuel disciple de Shaka qu'il singeait ainsi. Sa chevelure noire jais suffisait d'ailleurs à interdire la comparaison. Mais au milieu de son visage rieur il y avait toujours ce regard d'un bleu profond, tirant sur le violet, qui trahissait la grande conscience de son élève même au cours des pires pitreries. Dix heures. Il avait dû se rendormir très tard, ces deux là aimaient trop paresser pour avoir eu l'idée d'avancer son réveil.

- Mon maître vous avez une sale gueule. T'as l'air d'avoir autant dormi que les fois où tu passes la nuit dans les appartements du Sanctuaire. A moins que la Grande Demoiselle ne soit au Japon et qu'elle soit venue te voir hier soir…

Son visage s'empourpra sous les yeux narquois du jeune homme encore assis sur sa poitrine. Le pseudo bonze sauta du lit avant d'en remettre une couche à son tour pour ne surtout pas être en reste.

- En tout cas si elle était là vous avez été discrets, on n'a rien entendu à travers le mur…

Il le fustigea du regard avant de repousser celui qui l'empêchait de se lever, essayant de lui choper l'oreille.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Athéna est une déesse et tu ne dois pas attendre qu'elle se tienne devant toi pour te montrer respectueux envers elle.  
- Bah ça la fait toujours sourire elle. Et puis Grande Demoiselle c'est sympa, tu verrais les petits noms que tu lui donnes quand tu parles en dormant…  
- Vicius reviens ici tout de suite ! Si je t'attrape ça va être ta fête !

Il bondit sur ses pieds mais son élève ne l'avait pas attendu. Il ne put qu'effleurer les cheveux blancs argentés, sa main se referma dans le vide, et il s'étala de tout son long en raison d'un objet longiligne et cotonneux apparenté à la famille des traversins, qui après avoir décollé du lit sans crier gare, décida d'abréger son vol pour choisir l'espace entre ses jambes comme piste d'atterrissage. Foutue solidarité. Et dire que c'était la première chose qu'il leur avait enseignée.

- T'imagine surtout pas t'en tirer comme ça, je te promets qu'on va en recauser de celle-la ! Dépêchez-vous d'aller regrouper vos affaires, l'avion décolle dans une heure !  
- C'est ça maître, c'est ça… on part pour la Grèce ?  
- Oui mais on va faire un détour par la Chine pour récupérer Fëanor et Dínen.  
- Qui c'est ça ?  
- Fëanor est le Chevalier du Dragon d'Ebène. Mais gardez les questions pour l'avion, on n'a plus le temps là !  
- Hé Seiya… Tu veux savoir lequel des petits noms je préfère ?

Vicius claqua la porte juste à temps pour éviter le traversin qui avait entrepris un nouveau voyage à une vitesse infiniment supérieure. Ils étaient dans un de leurs grands jours, le trajet jusqu'à Rozan n'allait pas être de tout repos. Rozan… Un bref tremblement agita sa glotte, comme une vague réminiscence de la mauvaise nuit passée. En fait un sentiment presque systématique quand il évoquait les Cinq Anciens Pics. Peut-être était-ce dû au maître des lieux, une ombre surgie du passé quand personne ne l'attendait…

* * *

_Sanctuaire, onze ans plus tôt_...

Ikki marchait tranquillement aux abords du Colisée, sa majestueuse armure étincelant au soleil dans toute sa splendeur. L'habitude. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'investir dans l'organisation de la nouvelle Chevalerie, il avait pris celle de revêtir systématiquement son armure à l'approche du Domaine Sacré. Il jouissait d'une autorité certaine et il entendait bien la conserver, préférant que gardes et apprentis aient à faire bel et bien au Phénix plutôt que simplement à Ikki le frère de Shun. En la portant il en profitait par la même occasion pour entretenir aux yeux de tous la supériorité de lui et ses compagnons sur les autres Chevaliers de Bronze. Certes les Kamuis avaient été privées du sang divin à l'issue de la guerre sainte, mais si elles étaient redescendues à un niveau "normal", leur prestance n'avait en rien diminué, et leur puissance restait largement équivalente à celle des armures d'or. Ca n'importe qui le percevait au premier coup d'œil. Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles recrues auprès des Chevaliers de la génération précédente, il était à tout prix indispensable de leur enseigner le respect de l'ordre et de la hiérarchie, en particulier aux successeurs des Saints, à qui on avait un peu trop bien expliqué qu'ils représentaient l'élite de la chevalerie. Et Ikki était le seul à pouvoir tenir ce rôle démonstratif, les autres Chevaliers Divins passant plus qu'occasionnellement au sanctuaire quand ils n'y étaient pas expressément conviés. A l'exception du "miraculé", mais lui ne prenait pas a peine de revêtir à chaque fois l'habit des Chevaliers les plus proches d'Athéna, bien que proche, ça, il l'était plus que tout autre…  
Ikki scruta rapidement les alentours avant de s'engager vers l'accès secret au Treizième Palais. Il ne s'astreignait à la montée des marches des Douze Maisons que lorsqu'il venait en visite officielle ou qu'il avait envie d'observer les progrès des nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or. Il y en avait bien eu quelques uns pour l'épier les premiers temps, attirés par la curiosité et la fascination vis-à-vis de cet homme maintenant quasi-légendaire, mais ils avaient vite appris à leurs dépends qu'on ne suit pas le Phénix quand celui-ci ne le désire pas. Sur la Terre Sainte, Ikki passait pour avoir vraiment mauvais caractère. C'était sans doute loin d'être aussi vrai qu'à une époque antérieure, mais il était assez content de dégager cette impression.  
Ce jour là cependant, il suspendit sa marche et se retourna. Il n'était pas inquiet outre-mesure, en quatre ans il n'avait jamais plus eu l'occasion de l'être. Mais la présence qu'il avait sentie ne semblait pas être celle d'un des apprentis ou des nouveaux Chevaliers, elle lui était étrangère… Presque…

- Pas un pas de plus, ce serait très imprudent de ta part… ou très stupide. Ton cosmos ne m'est pas inconnu… Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore un membre de notre ordre pour oser pénétrer sur le sol sacré sans autorisation. Montre-toi Chevalier !  
- Ca faisait longtemps Phénix…

L'homme sortit de derrière l'ombre d'une des dernières colonnes situées entre le Colisée et la montagne sacrée. Il portait une lourde armure noire. Ses longs cheveux d'un bleu obscur encadraient un visage au regard étrange. Le fond de ses yeux n'était pas blanc mais avait la couleur du ciel nocturne, si sombre que l'on distinguait mal ses pupilles. Ikki ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise face à ce fantôme émergeant d'un passé qu'il avait presque occulté de sa mémoire.

- … !? Toi ?!

La surprise n'avait duré qu'un instant. Le regard du Phénix se durcit face à ce désagréable témoignage de ses anciens méfaits, qui sans que rien ne l'ait laissé prévoir, revenait troubler la tranquillité de son esprit qu'il avait si chèrement acquise. Les poings crispés il serra les dents entre lesquelles il laissa échapper sa sourde colère à l'encontre de celui, qui immobile et silencieux, le fustigeait d'un regard accusateur.

- Hors de ma vue… Tu foules un sol sacré interdit aux êtres de ton espèce !  
- De MON espèce ? Tu as la mémoire courte… Je suis le seul de tes sbires stupides et malheureux à avoir survécu après que tu nous aies entraînés dans ta folie insensée, et tu oses te dire devant moi d'une espèce différente ?  
- Stupides ça tu peux le dire ! Je n'ai fait que prendre la tête d'une bande de dégénérés revanchards, assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir, tu crois que je vais me sentir responsable de vos actes ? Dis moi ce que ça aurait changé si je n'avais pas été là ! Vous auriez juste mordu la poussière plus rapidement !  
- Seuls les faibles rejettent la responsabilité de leurs actions sur quelqu'un d'autre, je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de m'abaisser à ce point.  
- Tu étais le seul des Chevaliers Noirs à se rapprocher un tant soit peu du début d'un commencement d'une esquisse de Chevalier, ravi pour toi de voir qu'il te reste un brin de dignité. Maintenant dégage, ta place n'est pas ici !

Ikki lui tourna le dos dans une attitude ostensiblement méprisante et reprit sa route. Effet purement théâtrale du reste, car il ne se serait jamais engagé dans l'accès secret sous les yeux d'une personne n'en ayant pas connaissance. A plus forte raison le Chevalier Noir.

- Vraiment ? Si je ne suis pas à ma place alors tu peux sans doute m'expliquer sans problème en quoi tu es as la tienne Phénix…

Ikki s'immobilisa, sans lui faire face. Il ne prit pas la peine d'invoquer sa cosmo-énergie mais la tension dans l'air augmenta sensiblement. Ses paroles tranchèrent le silence sur un ton métallique particulièrement affûté.

- Pèse bien tes mots… Moi j'ai eu le courage d'assumer mes erreurs passées, et je n'ai fait que me battre depuis pour me racheter, contrairement à toi. Alors ne t'avise surtout pas de nous mettre dans le même bain ou tu le regretteras…  
- Oui il paraît que tu t'es racheté une conduite… La réhabilitation est ton seul apanage ou tu te crois à ce point supérieur à moi ? Oui, j'ai commis des actes irréparables en me dressant contre le sanctuaire à l'époque, et je suis le seul responsable de mes fautes ! Mais en t'instaurant comme le chef de notre rébellion tu nous as enfoncé la tête dans nos erreurs ! Tu as une dette envers moi Phénix ! Et cette dette tu vas la remplir en me présentant au Grand Pope, pour que moi aussi je rejoigne le rang des Chevaliers d'Athéna, et que j'expie mes crimes à mon tour…

Ikki se retourna très lentement. Il fixait sans crainte le regard hors du commun de son vis-à-vis, mais il avait été visiblement troublé par les derniers mots du Dragon Noir. Même s'il lui répugnait de l'admettre, il savait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles, et cette vérité, il l'avait pressentie dès les premiers instants. Sans quoi il ne lui aurait pas laissé le loisir de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe avant de l'envoyer rejoindre ses anciens congénères par les flammes. Si celui-là était un repenti sincère, qui pouvait juger qu'il ne méritait pas le pardon d'Athéna… En tout cas lui-même était bien mal placé pour le faire. Il hésita encore un bref instant. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire traverser les douze palais aux yeux encore inexpérimentés des nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or… Quant à l'accès secret… Ikki haussa les épaules. Il n'aurait qu'à effacer ce souvenir de son esprit s'il y avait un problème une fois là-haut, ça ils étaient au moins trois à pouvoir le faire. Il suffisait de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle pour ne pas qu'il ait l'occasion de s'enfuir. De ce coté là il pouvait toujours rêver…

- Suis-moi. Un conseil, évite de l'ouvrir avant qu'on soit arrivé devant le Grand Pope. Un mot, juste un mot de plus et je te promets que toute ta salive se sera évaporée avant que tu n'aies pu en prononcer un deuxième…

* * *


	3. Chapter I,2

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**  
¤**

**Acte I, Chapitre 2**

_**La valeur de l'ébène**_

**¤  
**

* * *

¤

Le Chevalier Noir avait un genou en terre, son casque reposant au creux de son bras. Attitude respectueuse mais en aucun cas craintive. Les trois hommes l'observaient en silence et il en faisait autant. La scène était tout de même étrange, tous les quatre semblaient perdus dans l'immensité de la salle du trône. Les trois représentants d'Athéna eux-même paraissaient un peu désorientés, comme si l'endroit leur était étranger. Ils ne devaient pas y venir souvent, une salle pour les grandes réceptions probablement, et en ce jour destinée à l'accueil d'un seul homme dont la notoriété était plus que contestable. La décoration était plutôt sobre, pour des dimensions qui auraient volontiers suggéré quelque chose de plus grandiloquent. Quelques rangées de colonnes simplement sculptées, une grande fresque courant le long des murs où étaient représentées les quatre-vingt huit constellations de la voûte céleste. Et un long tapis de velour rouge qui partait de l'entrée de la grande salle pour venir jusqu'aux marches du trône. Celui-ci était tout aussi simple que le reste, en pierre lisse et grise comme tout le temple, un épais coussin rouge en recouvrant le siège et le dossier.  
Son attention revint aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Ils possédaient tout trois un charisme exceptionnel. Leurs auras pour être à cet instant totalement passives n'en étaient pas moins parfaitement perceptibles. Celle du Phénix n'avait rien à envier aux deux autres. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pris garde quand ils s'étaient rencontrés au pied de la Colline Sacrée, mais à présent il mesurait combien son ancien leader avait changé depuis l'époque où il dirigeait l'escadron noir. A leurs débuts, Ikki était sans nul doute déjà plus fort que lui, mais là le Dragon Noir sentait à quel point l'écart s'était encore creusé entre eux, il ne devait pas posséder le quart de sa puissance. Il percevait clairement la présence du Phénix debout un peu en retrait derrière lui. Les bras croisés son attitude n'était pas hostile mais sans équivoque. Si les juges du Chevalier Noir se tenaient devant lui, son éventuel bourreau était derrière.  
Ses juges… Il avait espéré secrètement sans trop y croire qu'on l'aurait conduit devant Athéna. Il ne redoutait pas le regard de la Déesse. Mais c'étaient des hommes qui se dressaient devant lui, des hommes qu'il faudrait convaincre, pas une déesse à qui il aurait suffi de sonder son âme pour lever leurs doutes à son sujet. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à être inquiet. La présence de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds y était pour beaucoup. Il se tenait debout à coté du trône, les yeux fermés, drapé dans une étoffe immaculée à la manière d'un moine oriental. De la douceur, et surtout une grande sagesse émanait de sa personne. Il respirait la sincérité et la sécurité. A la différence du maître des lieux. Même impassible le plus haut représentant d'Athéna donnait l'impression d'être capable de sanctions radicales. Vêtu d'une ample tunique bleu-nuit sur laquelle tombait l'écharpe blanche aux broderies dorées symbolisant sa qualité de Grand Pope, et d'un casque, noir comme le sort d'un traître, sculpté à l'effigie d'un dragon ailé, il continuait de l'observer d'un regard acéré, dont l'acuité était parfaitement perceptible en dépit du masque d'argent ciselé d'or couvrant son visage. D'une certaine façon lui et Phénix se ressemblaient. Le Dragon Noir avait perçu dès les premiers instants le ton particulier dont les deux hommes usaient pour s'adresser l'un à l'autre. Il lui avait semblé qu'un lien étrange les unissait, quelque chose comme une colère amicale, ou une sympathie hargneuse. Contenue jusque dans le nom par lequel Ikki avait appelé le Grand Pope, délaissant le titre officiel pour une familiarité empreinte d'une ironie à peine voilée. Gorthol, un nom aussi dur et froid que le marbre sur lequel il siégeait...

- Dis nous ce qui t'a réellement amené ici Dragon Noir ! Tu dis vouloir mettre ta vie au service d'Athéna. Mais est-ce bien elle que tu veux servir ? N'est-ce pas simplement la personne la plus puissante sur Terre… Tu t'es retrouvé seul, sans attache, sans compagnon, une vie sans but, sans destinée. Et tu as décidé de regagner les rangs des hommes les plus forts. Mais si jamais un adversaire venait à se présenter, quelqu'un qui te semblerait encore plus puissant… C'est à lui que tu proposerais sans doute tes services…

Après une seconde de flottement le Chevalier Noir se ressaisit rapidement. La voix cassante du Grand Pope l'avait surpris alors qu'il était lui-même encore perdu dans sa contemplation.

- Non ! Le Dragon Noir est tombé dans la Vallée de la Mort. Ce n'est ni Athéna, ni son pouvoir qui motivent ma démarche, mais les idéaux qui sont les siens. Je ne recherche ni la sécurité ni la gloire, mais si de nouveaux troubles venaient agiter le sanctuaire, alors je voudrais me battre aux cotés de ceux qui défendent amour et justice, paix et… amitié…  
- Comme c'est touchant… Pourquoi te manifestes-tu seulement maintenant dans ce cas ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu se passer dans la Vallée de la Mort pour que tu acquières subitement une conscience ?

Un frémissement nerveux parcourut le visage du Dragon Noir. On arrivait à la partie délicate. Il n'était jamais parvenu à se rappeler précisément la longue période durant laquelle il avait lutté avant de revenir à la vie. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à leur faire avaler ça.

- Mes souvenirs sont confus… Je me souviens avoir combattu les Chevaliers de Bronze. Et plus je luttais contre eux, plus j'étais troublé par la ferveur qui les animait, par l'amitié qui les unissait. Ensuite je ne sais plus. Je crois que j'ai perdu l'envie de vaincre et que j'ai finalement été battu. On m'a laissé pour mort mais une étincelle de vie continuait à luire en moi. Mon esprit a erré longtemps dans les limbes de l'entre-deux mondes, mais pas un instant je n'ai perdu la conscience de la foi des chevaliers d'Athéna. J'ai suivi leurs cosmos, je les ai vus s'élever toujours plus brillants, toujours plus chaleureux. Jusqu'à cette explosion qui déforma les limbes et renvoya mon esprit auprès de mon corps. Je me suis relevé, j'ai pansé mes blessures, et j'ai recommencé à m'entraîner dès que j'ai senti à nouveau sur Terre cette présence qui ne pouvait être que celle d'Athéna. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne voulais pas venir avant de me sentir capable de lutter la tête haute au milieu de tous les hommes de valeur qui la servent.

Il se tut un peu mal à l'aise dans l'attente de l'effet qu'allait produire son discours. Un éclair traversa son regard enténébré. Au moins il allait savoir si celui investi de l'autorité suprême du Sanctuaire était digne du pouvoir qui lui avait été conféré, celui de juger les hommes selon la volonté de sa déesse.

- Vraiment ?… Quel ton étrange, est-ce nous ou toi que tu cherches à convaincre par ces paroles ? Pourtant que tu acceptes d'hésiter en un tel moment pourrait passer pour de l'honnêteté, peux-être es tu sincère… Shaka ?  
- Celui qui se targue de reconnaître à coup sûr le mensonge devrait détenir la vérité universelle. Et aucun homme ne peut avoir ce don, je ne l'ai jamais eu moi-même. Cependant, même si cet homme est troublé, je le crois en paix avec son destin…

Le Dragon Noir ne put retenir un discret soupir de soulagement. Deux voix pour lui en aussi peu de temps, c'était inespéré. Finalement, en dépit de ses craintes, après Phénix c'était peut-être bien lui le Chevalier le plus méfiant de cette salle. Il avait douté du Grand Pope alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à se retrouver sous ses ordres, il jura intérieurement que ce serait la dernière fois. Mais peut-être était-ce de lui-même dont il avait douté au fond… Quoi qu'il en soit les trois hommes en sa présence méritaient son respect et son estime. Et il s'emploierait à l'avenir pour qu'ils le perçoivent de la même façon.

- Toutefois, que ce soit le cas ou non, il n'est pas en mon pouvoir d'accéder à ce que tu demandes… Seule Athéna pourrait t'accorder son pardon pour les crimes que tu as commis Dragon Noir.  
- Est-ce donc si improbable ? Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses me trouver rancunière à ce point…

Le timbre était léger, amusé presque. La tenture derrière le trône s'écarta pour laisser passer une femme saisissante de beauté alors que son cosmos jusqu'alors masqué remplissait peu à peu la grande salle. Le Grand Pope qui avait tressailli à ces dernières paroles, bénissant le masque qui avait caché sa figure déconfite, se leva pour l'accueillir, alors qu'Ikki et Shaka s'inclinaient respectueusement. Mais de façon étrangement artificielle, particulièrement chez le Phénix, comme si seule la présence du Dragon Noir avait motivé ce mouvement déférent.  
La présence douce et chaleureuse de la Déesse l'enveloppa complètement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une énergie aussi emplie d'amour et de compassion à son égard. Il baissa brusquement la tête lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il la dévisageait ouvertement. Son souffle s'accéléra quand il la sentit s'approcher de lui.

- Tu peux me regarder Chevalier.

Chevalier…  
Athéna le vit hésiter avant qu'il n'osât relever le front. Son regard croisa à nouveau le sien, et elle le vit aussitôt tel qu'il était. Un homme tourmenté dans son cœur et dans sa chair, un homme qui avait été brisé, vaincu par les remords, mais qui avait déjà commencé à se redresser. Elle passa la main sur son front. Et sursauta intérieurement. Pendant un instant elle avait ressenti une affliction profonde, enfouie si loin au fond de l'âme de cet homme qu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçue dans ses yeux. Une peine immense. Une peine qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était la même que celle qui étreignant parfois l'être le plus cher à son cœur, le même chagrin qu'elle éprouvait elle-même de temps en temps, de façon moins violente mais pour des raisons tout aussi inconnues.  
L'impression avait été si fugitive qu'elle pensa s'être trompée. Quel rapport aurait-il pu exister entre ces deux hommes… Mais elle avait été troublée et elle ne pourrait plus l'oublier. Sa main glissa du front pour s'attarder sur la joue. Rien, c'était passé. Cet homme n'attendait qu'un mot pour se relever et devenir le Chevalier dont il n'avait jamais été que l'ombre. Elle lui sourit tendrement en retirant sa main.

- Oui, le Dragon Noir a bien disparu dans la Vallée de la Mort… Quel est ton véritable nom ?

Il resta un long moment silencieux, lutant pour ne pas perdre pied sous le coup de l'émotion qui n'avait cessé de croître en lui dès l'instant où elle était arrivée. Ca faisait quatre ans, quatre ans qu'il n'avait vécu que dans l'attente de cet instant. Il contint avec peine les tremblements dans sa voix.

- Avant ce jour maudit où j'ai posé le pied sur l'île de la Reine Morte, on m'appelait Fëanor Déesse Athéna. Mais c'est un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis bien longtemps.  
- Juste Athéna c'est amplement suffisant. Tu l'entendras à nouveau désormais, alors relève-toi Fëanor. Car à partir de ce jour tu fais partie de mes Chevaliers, au même titre que tous les autres.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, les prémices d'un sourire éclairèrent le visage de celui à qui une Déesse venait de rendre son nom. Il se remit debout et enfila lentement son casque, montrant par ce geste qu'à la seconde même il était devenu un Chevalier à part entière, prêt à la servir dans l'instant. Athéna apprécia visiblement, et après un dernier sourire destiné à chacun des quatre hommes, elle s'en retourna, aussi simplement qu'elle était apparue.  
Après son départ, Gorthol suivi par Shaka descendit les marches qui menaient à son trône pour rejoindre Ikki et Fëanor. Sa voix était moins rude quand il s'adressa à ce dernier. Le ton était toujours autoritaire mais ce n'était plus celui destiné à un étranger.

- Reste à te trouver une armure digne de ce nom… Tu pourrais suivre l'entraînement d'Ichi pour pouvoir revêtir la véritable armure de bronze du Dragon, mais il a déjà un disciple qui y postule, ça nous ferait perdre un Chevalier potentiel… En fait ton arrivée ne nous fait pas gagner grand chose.

Ce n'était pas dit sous la forme d'un reproche, tout au plus d'une constatation ennuyeuse. Fëanor lui répondit immédiatement avec tous les égards dus à sa personne mais révélant un caractère affirmé qui avait retrouvé toute sa consistance.

- Sauf votre respect Grand Pope, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup à apprendre d'un Chevalier de Bronze. Et pour être franc, j'aimerais me charger d'entraîner moi-même le prétendant à l'armure du Dragon…  
- Là tu dérailles ! Même si Ichi n'est pas vraiment l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois ne pas avoir besoin de ses leçons. Le niveau a bien grimpé en quatre ans. Et je te rappelle qu'à l'époque tu n'avais même pas celui requis pour espérer avoir un jour une armure de bronze… Et que tu prennes en plus un disciple ça j'en cause même pas.

Phénix le caractériel était de retour. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai et il le savait parfaitement. Si les Chevaliers Noirs n'avaient pas été du niveau des Chevaliers de Bronze, le Dragon Noir avait été l'exception. Le fait qu'il ait été vaincu par Seiya, Shun ou Hyoga ne prouvait pas le contraire. Le premier était déjà un combattant exceptionnel à l'époque, et la chaîne de son frère s'était montrée radicale pour n'importe quel adversaire avant qu'elle n'en rencontra un du gabarit des Chevaliers d'Or. Quant au Chevalier du Cygne, le froid qu'il soulevait était une menace mortelle que lui-même appréhendait. Si Ichi avait bien progressé depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte, il ne doutait pas un instant que Fëanor puisse le rattraper et même le dépasser rapidement avec un peu d'entraînement. Cependant il fallait bien tempérer les ardeurs de celui qui s'était aussi fraîchement affranchi de ses péchés, lui aussi devait apprendre la hiérarchie. Mais pour avoir été son chef par le passé, sur ce point là aussi Ikki était assez confiant. Le Dragon Noir connaissait la valeur des choses. S'il ne se retenait pas lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire, il n'avait jamais évincé un ordre.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me mettre à l'épreuve.

Pas de doute, du point de vue du caractère c'était toujours le même homme. Grande gueule mais respect. Il ne les provoquait pas mais il était sûr de lui et ne demandait qu'à le prouver. Pour la première fois Shaka s'adressa directement à Fëanor, manifestant une légère curiosité.

- Pourquoi vouloir entraîner quelqu'un pour l'armure du Dragon et ne pas la réclamer pour toi si tu penses avoir ce potentiel ?

Et de deux. C'était la seconde question à laquelle l'ancien Chevalier Noir redoutait d'avoir à répondre. Il eut un petit sourire crispé, comme s'il s'excusait par avance des paroles qu'il allait prononcer, mais il ne se départit pas pour autant de son assurance.

- C'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer pourquoi ni comment. Mais je le sais. Aussi sûrement que je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner auprès d'Athéna aujourd'hui. L'armure du Dragon ne m'est pas destinée mais j'entraînerai celui à qui elle reviendra de droit.  
- On verra ça plus tard. Avant de s'occuper d'un hypothétique disciple il faut en finir avec toi. Pour qu'elle armure voudrais tu postuler si ce n'est pas pour celle du Dragon ?!  
- Je n'en désire pas d'autre que la mienne.

Le Grand Pope fit un geste d'impatience, voir d'agacement. La journée avançait et ce qui n'était qu'un contretemps au départ commençait à prendre des proportions fastidieuses.

- Ne soit pas stupide, les armures noires n'ont même pas la résistance du bronze, tu ne tiendrais pas trente secondes avec une protection aussi ridicule face à un combattant digne de ce nom !  
- Je n'en suis pas sûr… Je me rappelle très bien l'armure noire du Dragon. C'est bien celle-ci et pourtant… Je m'en suis aperçu dès que je suis revenu à moi. Elle est différente. Elle épouse mon corps de façon différente, elle vibre de façon différente… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de l'éprouver, mais je suis sûr que sa résistance est cent fois supérieure maintenant.

Ikki fronça les sourcils en parcourant du regard l'habit de Fëanor. Les armures noires il connaissait. Elles étaient aussi sombres que les ténèbres les plus profondes, comme les âmes de ceux qui les portaient. Mais du point de vue de la protection, elles étaient à peine plus performantes que des armures mortes. Et morte celle-ci ne l'était pas du tout. Il remarquait seulement ce qui lui avait de prime abord échappé. L'armure n'était plus de la même noirceur absolue. Elle était sombre certes, mais plutôt d'un brun très foncé qui rappelait la couleur du bois calciné. Le Grand Pope suivit attentivement l'expression de son visage. Il reprit d'un ton ferme qui n'autorisait plus de réponse, clôturant définitivement la conversation.

- Bon Ikki, emmène le à Jamir en vitesse, que Kiki jette un coup d'œil dessus. Tu en profiteras pour le bousculer un peu, histoire de me le remettre à sa place. Tu reviendras me dire après comment il se débrouille.

Ikki haussa les épaules et se détourna, faisant un geste à destination de son ancien et nouvel acolyte pour l'inviter à le suivre. Fëanor lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, non sans avoir gratifié les deux hommes restant dans la salle du trône d'un profond salut. Mais le Phénix s'immobilisa sur le seuil, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, pour finalement se retourner en direction du Grand Pope.

- Gorthol… Il risque de traîner en chemin et je n'ai pas que ça à faire non plus, si tu l'aidais à se bouger les fesses ?

Silence… Le même que celui d'un Troyen pas trop obtus à qui l'on fait un cadeau. Sourire… Le même que celui d'un roi de Mycènes annonçant qu'il reste un douzième petit travail à accomplir. Le cœur de Fëanor rata un battement, certain comme il l'était qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce qui était sur le point de s'en suivre. Oh comme il l'avait mauvaise en cet instant, bien plus que lorsqu'il attendait encore incertain le jugement des trois maîtres du Sanctuaire…  
Ca aurait pu être pire. Il y eu juste une explosion de cosmos à peine moins monumentale que le bruit d'Héphaïstos trébuchant la tête la première sur son enclume. Il entrevit à peine le Grand Pope écarter les bras avant d'être enveloppé dans une aura aussi sombre que la voûte céleste, parsemée de filaments dorés tranchant dans l'obscurité l'environnant comme autant de rayonnements solaires. L'espace se comprima violemment en se déformant autour du nouveau repenti, lui arrachant un cri de douleur sous la poigne de l'étau qui semblait vouloir broyer son corps. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.  
Gorthol émit un petit rire de satisfaction en regardant l'endroit où se trouvaient encore les deux hommes l'instant auparavant, puis il ôta son masque avec un soupir de soulagement. Il détestait le porter. Surtout devant Shaka. Il lui répugnait de s'adresser à cet homme sans avoir le visage à découvert, lui qui par le passé avait si longtemps dissimulé ses inavouables intentions. Mais même le Grand Pope connaissait certaines règles auxquelles il devait se plier. Il se gratta la gorge en reprenant à l'intention de son compagnon.

- A vrai dire l'idée d'avoir un nouveau maître pour le futur Chevalier du Dragon ne me déplairait qu'à moitié, j'ai eu des échos sur l'élève d'Ichi, il paraît qu'il se débrouille comme un pied. Ou il a mal choisi son disciple ou il s'est attelé à une tâche trop lourde pour lui. Il s'était porté volontaire arguant qu'en tant que Chevalier de l'Hydre il était le plus à même de remplir ce rôle mais…  
- Qui sait… Les similitudes présumées entre les deux signes sont sans doute plus artificielles qu'il ne le supposait. Peut-être que seul un Dragon peut en élever un autre… Avant la guerre sainte c'était Dohko qui avait la garde de cette armure, et je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait eu aucun disciple, exception faite d'un certain Ohko qu'il a rapidement renvoyé…

Le Grand Pope fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai qu'aucun Chevalier d'Or n'avait eu d'élève parmi les Chevaliers de Bronze. Camus avait été celui de Hyoga, mais par continuité, ce dernier étant passé par l'entraînement du Chevalier de Cristal. Pourtant…

- Le Maître des Cinq Anciens Pics n'a jamais eu aucun disciple ?? Etrange… je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu mais il m'avait semblé plutôt paternaliste… Je l'aurais plutôt cru du genre à dispenser volontiers son savoir… Enfin, si jamais Fëanor se révèle être en mesure de jouer les professeurs… J'espère seulement que ça ne déclenchera pas un débat stupide et stérile comme la dernière fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se poserait autant de questions vis- à-vis de cette armure.

* * *

¤

Fëanor prit péniblement appui sur ses mains avant de se redresser. A ses cotés Ikki le regardait un sourire narquois aux lèvres. S'il attendait une réaction particulière il dut être déçu. Le nouveau Chevalier d'Athéna ne prononça pas un mot sur ce qui venait de se passer. Fëanor était tout sauf stupide. Il savait qu'il venait de faire les frais d'une double de démonstration. Celle de ses misérables capacités comparées au pouvoir démesuré du Grand Pope, celle du Phénix qui savait subir une telle puissance avec une relative facilité. Il se contenta d'observer le paysage montagneux et désolé autour de lui, la tour octogonale qui se dressait un peu plus loin.

- Le havre de Jamir, c'est là que vit encore la seule personne qui s'y connaît un temps soit peu sur la facture des armures. Amène-toi…  
- Une seconde Phénix, il reste une question en suspend qu'il vaut mieux régler maintenant.  
- ... Je suppose que tu veux parler de la voie cachée que je t'ai fait emprunter pour monter au Treizième Palais.  
- Oui. Un tel accès n'est pas dangereux pour le Sanctuaire ?  
- Non. La même force qui empêche de se téléporter entre les Douze Maisons impose la route à suivre à toute personne chargée de mauvaises intentions envers Athéna. De plus ce passage n'est connu que de personnes en qui nous avons absolument confiance…

Un moment silencieux, Fëanor reprit d'une voix neutre, exempte d'inquiétude ou de toute autre émotion. Comme s'il se renseignait simplement, indifférent aux conséquences contenues dans la réponse qu'il demandait.

- Et donc pour moi tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé emprunter ce chemin sans y avoir réfléchi avant.  
- Non effectivement. Le Gen Ma Ken était supposé résoudre ce problème.  
- Je comprends.

Ils marchaient en direction de la tour, tout deux côte à côte sans se regarder. Non qu'ils étaient gênés, ils n'en éprouvaient simplement pas le besoin. Ces deux là s'étaient longtemps compris à demi-mot, et ça non plus n'avait pas changé. Ikki continua un moment avant de reprendre.

- C'est assez étrange de savoir que de tous les Chevaliers en vie, tu es finalement celui que je connais depuis le plus longtemps… Je ne faisais confiance à personne à l'époque, mais ce n'était pas très loin d'être le cas pour toi. Aujourd'hui je pense encore que tu es quelqu'un de fiable. Athéna également... Arrange toi seulement pour que Marine et surtout Shina ne te tombent pas dessus si tu viens à passer par-là.  
- Soit tranquille… Oui je sais, si tu apprends que cet accès à été imprudemment révélé par ma faute tu me rôtis sur le champ.

Et même plus qu'à demi-mot. Ils avaient fini par atteindre le pied de la construction solitaire. D'un pas toujours égal ils gravirent les quelques marches qui menaient à son entrée, quand quelqu'un apparut brusquement sur le seuil à leur approche. Un jeune homme d'une dizaine d'années, son visage surmonté d'une épaisse chevelure rousse et hirsute affichant une espièglerie à peine contenue. La marque du peuple disparu ornait son front. Il avança vers eux l'air insouciant, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

- Salut l'oiseau ! Qui tu m'amènes ? Attends voir… Je te connais toi ! Ben alors t'es pas mort ?  
- Tu me connais ?!

C'était la première réelle surprise pour Fëanor depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Il se targuait volontiers lui-même de n'avoir jamais oublié une personne qu'il avait rencontrée, et celle qu'il avait en face de lui le regardant l'air étonné en se grattant la tête lui était parfaitement inconnue.

- Oui tu es un des Chevaliers Noirs qui avaient volé l'armure d'or ! J'ai assisté à vos combats dans la Vallée de la Mort, j'étais venu rapporter son armure à Seiya. Lui et ses copains vous avaient collé une belle branlée d'ailleurs, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait parmi vous à avoir survécu.  
- Je suis le seul à avoir eu cette chance.  
- Le chanceux s'appelle Fëanor, et Athéna vient de l'accepter dans ses rangs. Garde tes questions pour plus tard, pour l'instant contente-toi de jeter un coup d'œil à son armure.  
- Pourquoi ? Elle est comme toi, un peu fêlée ?

Ikki se passa lentement la main sur le visage en faisant un gros effort pour contenir l'agacement qui le gagnait rapidement. Fëanor esquissa un sourire, si la couleur des cheveux du garçon n'était pas naturelle, il aurait volontiers parié sur la personne qui lui avait roussi le poil.

- Ferme-la trente secondes ! Regarde et raconte.  
- Ca va, détends-toi tes plumes sont en train de friser…

L'irascible Phénix était probablement en train d'hésiter entre un coup de bec au milieu du front et planter une bonne fois pour toutes ses serres dans ses fesses. Mais le jeune homme devait connaître la limite à ne surtout pas franchir car il venait de se mettre au travail. En haussant les épaules, il joignit ses mains en cercle et commença à examiner l'armure de Fëanor au travers de cette loupe improvisée. D'abord sommairement en tournant rapidement autour de lui, puis de façon moins superficielle, devenant de plus en plus consciencieux à mesure que ses traits exprimaient une curiosité naissante. Quand il mit fin à l'examen, ses yeux pétillaient d'enthousiasme.

- C'est génial, vraiment génial ! Et tu dis que c'était une des armures noires ?  
- Alors tu craches le morceau ?  
- Oh elle est juste presque aussi solide qu'une armure d'or…

Ikki sursauta et posa un regard soupçonneux sur Kiki. Une telle chose était impensable, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une boutade de ce farceur invétéré. Seulement Kiki savait être sérieux sur les sujets importants. Et en dépit de l'air rigolard dont il se départissait rarement, il considérait la responsabilité de la facture des armures qui lui incombait comme un héritage direct de son défunt maître. Et Kiki ne plaisantait jamais sur ce qui touchait à Mû de près ou de loin. Fëanor restait attentif et impassible.

- … De qui tu te fous là ?  
- Ben non j' t'assure ! Elle est beaucoup plus solide qu'une armure de bronze, et aussi plus qu'une armure d'argent, j'en mettrais mon nez à couper !  
- J'en serais le premier ravi, ça t'apprendrait de le fourrer partout en particulier là où ça ne te regarde pas… Dis-moi plutôt comment c'est possible. En m'épargnant les détails techniques incompréhensibles dont je n'aurais rien à cirer.  
- Ben j'en suis pas sûr. Tu sais il y a beaucoup de choses que Mû n'a pas eu le temps de m'apprendre…

Un ombre passa sur son visage. Ca n'avait duré qu'un bref instant mais son regard s'était voilé. Il reprit sur le même ton jovial, comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais j'ai quand même ma petite théorie. Toutes les armures sont vivantes, construites à partir d'un matériau évolutif. Les armures noires ne font pas exception, le leur est juste encore plus grossier que le bronze. Mais je suppose que si elles recevaient le sang d'un Chevalier très puissant elles pourraient se renforcer, de la même façon que l'armure de Seiya est devenue plus résistance après avoir reçu le sang des Chevaliers d'Or et ensuite celui d'Athéna.  
- D'accord mais pour celle-là ?  
- En fait je pense qu'elle a reçu une quantité importante du sang de Seiya ou d'un autre pendant que Dragon N…  
- Fëanor !

D'un signe de tête celui-ci décerna un assentiment reconnaissant à Ikki. La période où il se faisait appeler le Dragon Noir était définitivement révolue, et il ne tenait pas du tout à ce que les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire le reconnaissent sous ce nom. Ikki le prince de la mauvaise humeur savait parfois se montrer prévenant envers les personnes qu'il estimait.

- Pendant que Fëanor s'est battu contre l'un d'entre eux… Quand vous-vous êtes battus contre Hadès on m'a dit que vous avez presque atteint le rang de demi-dieu, et que vos armures sont devenues des Kamuis. Même si ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque, le sang qui a coulé sur cette armure est l'un des vôtres et son pouvoir sur l'armure a augmenté aussi. Et si Dr… Fëanor a réussi à élever suffisamment son cosmos, le sang a pu se réveiller… Enfin je suppose, en fait ça me paraît presque impossible mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication…

Ikki soupira. C'était une nouvelle preuve que tout ne change pas avec le temps. Quand Fëanor s'octroyait le droit de la ramener face à ses supérieurs, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils prennent la peine de l'écouter. Dans un moment d'égarement il s'oublia pour donner une petite tape sur le crâne flamboyant, signe d'approbation que Kiki n'était pas accoutumé à recevoir de sa part. Il se ressaisit immédiatement et fit un geste un peu brusque à destination de Fëanor.

- Dis au revoir et ramène-toi.  
- Merci. Où tu m'emmènes cette fois ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu crois. Tu veux que je te répète les paroles de Gorthol ? « Tu en profiteras pour le bousculer un peu » Il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour oublier ça, et puis avec une telle armure ça ne devrait pas trop t'inquiéter. Mais il faut bien que je vérifie si tu la mérites, et je dois dire que je vais m'en assurer avec un certain plaisir…

Kiki les regarda partir, éberlué. Ca pour une journée… Ikki avait été à deux doigts de le féliciter. Et ce Fëanor, au regard étrange qui le mettait tant mal à l'aise même s'il avait tout fait pour le cacher, l'avait presque traité avec respect… C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait autant d'honneurs en si peu de temps.

* * *

_**¤**_

_De retour dans la salle du trône…_

- Alors ?  
- Alors son armure a muté pour devenir aussi solide qu'une armure d'argent. Quant à lui il n'est pas loin d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière et il effleure presque la perception du septième sens. Ses techniques de combat sont encore assez basiques mais il ne craint personne au corps à corps.  
- Tu lui a quand même botté le cul comme je te l'avais demandé ?  
- Tu crois que je m'en serais privé ?  
- Très bien, à peine arrivé je vais devoir lui confier des responsabilités importantes pour un ex-renégat, alors j'aime autant qu'il soit bien conscient qu'il y a des personnes capables de le remettre à sa place, au cas où…  
- C'est pas le genre. Soit il est sincère soit il ne l'est pas. Mais s'il a dit la vérité Fënaor est quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. Il est plutôt direct mais il n'est pas arrogant et son jugement est fiable. C'est une recrue de taille. Et si tu lui répètes que je t'ai dit ça je te calcine le casque.  
- Rêve toujours. Je vais faire dire à June de refiler le postulant à l'armure du Serpent à Ichi, deux apprentis c'est un peu trop pour elle. Quant au disciple actuel d'Ichi… Fëanor n'aura qu'à en faire ce qu'il veut. Ou il le reprend ou il en choisit un autre, confiance pour confiance autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. A ton avis je fais inscrire quoi dans les registres puisque Chevalier du Dragon Noir ça n'a plus l'air de lui convenir…  
- Je vote pour Dragon d'Ebène, il paraît que les nouveaux repentis préfèrent assumer leur ancien côté obscur…  
- Dégage Ikki, va jouer ailleurs, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui…

* * *

¤

¤ ¤


	4. Chapter I,3

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

¤

**Acte I, Chapitre 3**

_**Nirnaeth Arnoediad**_

_¤_

* * *

___¤  
_

- Hé maître c'est encore loin ?!  
- Vicius si tu me reposes encore une fois cette question tu iras prendre la place de Cassandra auprès de Shina dès qu'on sera rentré au Sanctuaire !

Le jeune homme se renfrogna aussitôt. Lui et Neithan adoraient chercher des noises aux deux apprentis du chevalier de l'Ophiucus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait voulu se retrouver sous les griffes de leur professeur. Seiya se retint de ne pas sourire trop ouvertement, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais mise à exécution, cette menace était la seule qui marchât à chaque fois. Assuré d'avoir la paix pour un moment, il respira un bon coup en reprenant la tête de la marche, profitant du paysage.  
Ils avançaient dans un décor véritablement enchanteur depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le dernier village. Ils avaient traversé des rizières, laissé derrière eux les derniers champs cultivés sur les hauts plateaux. A mesure qu'ils approchaient du sommet de la montagne, les eaux du torrent dont ils suivaient le cours se faisaient de plus en plus claires, de plus en plus limpides. Leur force aussi s'était accrue. Le lit n'était en rien tortueux, mais il était sauvage, fréquemment interrompu par des cascades de diverses hauteurs. Les passages où l'eau coulait rapidement mais de façon calme et silencieuse contrastaient avec la brusque apparition de ravières et d'amas d'écueils. A ces endroits on entendait la puissance sourde des flots qui rafraîchissaient l'air en le saturant de gouttelettes cristallines. Même les deux enfants semblaient ravis par la balade. Ils avaient montré de nombreux signes d'impatience, mais beaucoup moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Ca les changeait de Tokyo où ils avaient été contraints de passer les derniers mois en raison de leurs études. Athéna était très ferme là-dessus. Pour être important l'entraînement ne devait en aucun les détourner de leur scolarité.  
Parfois ils marchaient le long du bord même du torrent, trempant avec délice leurs pieds dans l'eau glacée mais ô combien vivifiante. Parfois encore comme en cet instant, le chemin s'enfonçait dans la forêt, une immense bambouseraie naturelle ou florissaient à profusion des orchidées sauvages et d'autres fleurs à peine moins magnifiques.  
Depuis une bonne heure maintenant ils entendaient un grondement assourdi par la végétation. Il s'amplifiait graduellement à mesure que Seiya et ses deux apprentis progressaient dans sa direction. Et quand ils sortirent brusquement du couvert des arbres, c'était devenu un tonnerre assourdissant qui emplissait l'air d'une clameur sauvage. Devant les yeux des deux jeunes hommes peu habitués aux excès de la nature déferlait la grande cascade de Rozan.  
Rozan… Le cœur de Seiya se serra un instant. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de la première fois où il était venu en ce lieu. Mais les quelque fois où il y était retourné lui avaient immanquablement laissé cette saveur amère et inexplicable dans la bouche… Vicius étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête sans prendre la peine d'étouffer un bâillement tonitruant.

- Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt, serais pas fâché d'aller enfin me baquer moi…  
- Oh ferme là deux secondes… Ca valait le coup non ? Ca en jette grave…

Neithan était visiblement captivé par ce spectacle. Il respirait à pleins poumons en fixant le voile d'écume qui agissait comme un prisme sur la lumière venant frapper la cascade. Son visage enfantin avait cette expression sereine si surprenante pour un jeune homme de cet âge. C'était probablement le trait de caractère le plus déconcertant chez lui. Tantôt, le plus souvent même, il arborait une figure espiègle et narquoise qui n'avait pas grand chose à envier à celle de son ami, tantôt un visage profond à la maturité exemplaire.  
Seiya l'observait attentivement, c'était surtout pour lui qu'il les avait conduits jusque là. Après tout Fëanor et Dínen auraient très bien pu rejoindre le Sanctuaire par leur propres moyens. Et ce n'était pas non plus l'amitié qu'il aurait pu vouer au Dragon d'Ebène, le malaise qu'il ressentait toujours à Rozan aurait très bien pu être dû à la seule présence de Fëanor. Non que les deux chevaliers ne s'appréciaient pas, mais il y avait une certaine distance entre eux, pas une tension, pas même une froideur, non simplement une gêne commune que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait réellement avoir envie de dissiper… Seiya reporta son attention un instant distraite sur son élève. Alors que Vicius les mains croisées derrière la nuque continuait d'afficher son désœuvrement, Neithan paraissait plus curieux, plus attentif. Il cherchait visiblement à accroître la portée de ses sens, les stries violettes qui zébraient ses iris bleus-nuit s'étendaient, changeant la couleur de son regard, témoignant de son attitude aux aguets.

- La montagne nous observe…  
- Hmm ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore… Dis la campagne ça te réussit pas toi…  
- La montagne ou bien c'est l'eau…

Vicius se rapprocha de son ami pour murmurer à son oreille en gardant un œil malicieux posé sur son maître.

- T'as cueilli quoi en chemin ? Tu m'aurais pas fait ça de le fumer sans moi quand même…  
- C'est toi qui a fumé si tu ne sens rien, je te dis que quelque chose nous observe… quelque chose ou quelqu'un…  
- Il est bien ce petit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imaginais tes élèves un peu moins subtils.  
- Je t'assure qu'il y a des jours où je préférerais que ce soit le cas…

Vicius fit un bond de surprise au son de la voix qui s'était élevée dans son dos, faisant volte-face dans l'instant en lançant son poing d'instinct. Pour un piètre résultat. Le nouvel arrivant le bloqua sans effort dans sa main alors qu'il parlait encore tourné en direction de son maître.

- Rapide… mais beaucoup trop prévisible. Réagir vite est une bonne chose, mais pas si ça te met dans une position encore plus inconfortable. Si tu avais visé le sol à mes pieds pour reprendre un peu de distance et casser l'effet de surprise là je me serais incliné.  
- Oui bon… N'en fait pas trop quand même, j'avoue qu'en tant que professeur la stratégie ne fait pas partie des priorités de mon enseignement, ça n'a jamais été mon fort…

Seiya avait les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, les yeux levés au ciel, sa bouche esquissant une moue d'excuse qui paraissait à peine convaincue. Fëanor se retint d'exprimer trop visiblement son amusement. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait présumé moins de finesse aux apprentis du Chevalier Pégase. Il respectait ce dernier pour sa puissance infiniment supérieure à la sienne et pour ses exploits passés, mais pour ce qu'il savait de lui, il trouvait ses méthodes de combat un peu trop directes, voire rustiques. Foncer tête baissée en avant sans réfléchir un minimum ne donnait selon lui que rarement de bons résultats. Si Seiya n'avait pas eu trop à en pâtir jusqu'alors c'est qu'il était un Chevalier exceptionnel, c'était un cas bien trop rare pour qu'il ne considéra pas la prudence et la réflexion comme des vertus essentielles.  
Il lâcha sa prise en tournant ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Regard enténébré plongeant dans un regard doré. Le garçon ne parut pas décontenancé par ces yeux étranges qui le fixaient et mettaient tant d'autres mal à l'aise. Au moins à défaut d'être sage était-il volontaire. Après avoir largement rendu son moment d'observation au Dragon d'Ebène, Vicius se détourna les mains derrière la tête dans une posture qui rappelait étrangement celle de son maître. Visiblement il n'avait pas digéré la façon dont il s'était fait surprendre.

- Ben voilà, vous venez de faire connaissance avec Fëanor, le Dragon d'Ebène et le maître de ces lieux. Fëanor, voici mes deux mulets attitrés. Celui qui a dressé l'oreille à ton approche c'est Neithan, le postulant à l'armure d'Orion. Et l'autre qui continue à faire la gueule là-bas c'est Vicius, le futur Chevalier de Persée.  
- Fëanor… C'est vous dont j'ai senti la présence ?

Seiya nota presque avec soulagement le vouvoiement, s'il y en avait au moins un des deux pour faire preuve d'un minimum de respect… Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'assister à leur numéro de duettiste dirigé sur un Chevalier qui lui était aussi peu familier que le Dragon d'Ebène. Mais Neithan avait visiblement été impressionné par la capacité de Fëanor à masquer son cosmos. Et Vicius encore vexé se désintéressait de la conversation en s'éloignant. A la limite de l'impolitesse mais après tout il était capable de bien pire. Seiya s'appliqua tout de même à garder un œil sur lui, en le regardant s'avancer sur le promontoire qui surplombait le lac dans lequel se déversait la grande cascade.

- Ma présence… c'est possible mais c'est peu probable. Même Phénix qui connaît mon cosmos par cœur ne parvient pas à le repérer si je ne le désire pas. Mais tu possèdes l'instinct d'Orion, celui du chasseur, je peux le sentir. Je suppose que ton sixième sens te permet de déceler intuitivement quelqu'un qui se dissimule à tes autres sens même si tu ne peux pas l'identifier clairement, et puis…

Fëanor se détourna pour aller rejoindre Vicius sur l'avancée de pierre. Neithan en fut presque soulagé, non que le regard de cet homme lui inspira de la crainte, mais il en ressentait toute l'acuité. Se considérant légitimement comme un observateur de premier ordre, il était gêné de se retrouver face à un Chevalier qui semblait voir au-delà de ses propres limites. Si le Dragon d'ébène venait de lui reconnaître un instinct particulièrement aiguisé, le sien n'avait rien à lui envier.

- … et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, la montagne a une conscience. C'est sans doute elle que tu as perçue avant même que je ne vienne vous rejoindre. Rozan n'est pas une terre consacrée par les Dieux, mais c'est une terre bénie par la nature. Une profonde rémanence de l'ancienne Gaïa. Un point où les énergies confluent, là où la montagne vient embrasser les cieux, là où le torrent caresse la terre. Rozan possède la mémoire des choses et des êtres. La mémoire d'Athéna à laquelle elle appartient, la mémoire d'Hadès dont elle a si longtemps gardé le sceau, et la mémoire du Vieux Maître qui pendant près de deux cents ans a imprégné ces lieux de son cosmos. Et celle de tous ceux qui sont venus s'entraîner ici pour pouvoir revêtir leur armure. Telle est la voie du Dragon, ne faire qu'un avec le monde qui l'entoure, et connaître et juger les puissances qui aspirent à le régir.

Vicius plaqua subitement ses deux mains à sa bouche pour contenir le fou rire montant de sa poitrine. En suivant son regard Seiya agrandit les yeux et leva une main prometteuse d'une baffe retentissante vers Neithan. Son relatif sérieux n'avait finalement pas duré longtemps. Les paupières closes, les mains aux doigts joints près du ventre, la bouche entrouverte en une psalmodie muette, le pseudo bouddhiste était de retour. Neithan cessa immédiatement sa mimique ridicule sous la menace de son maître. Il lui surprit un coup d'œil inquiet, comme si Seiya avait craint que Fëanor ait pu avoir des yeux dans le dos. De fait ce dernier s'était tu. Pas moyen de savoir s'il percevait la scène qui avait lieu derrière lui où s'il poursuivait intérieurement ses réflexions.  
Vicius jugea sans doute que c'était à son tour de faire diversion. Replongeant son regard dans le lac en contrebas il s'adressa à Fëanor.

- Il fait quoi là en bas ?

Intrigués, Seiya et Neithan se rapprochèrent à leur tour pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui avait retenu l'attention du jeune homme. Malgré les remous déchaînés par la violence de la cascade, l'eau restait assez claire pour leur permettre d'apercevoir une silhouette se mouvant au fond du lac.

- C'est Dinen je suppose ?  
- Oui. Il fait ça pour accroître la fluidité de ses mouvements et sa vitesse. C'est un très bon exercice, la résistance de l'eau étant bien supérieure à celle de l'air, et je ne suis pas du tout mécontent des résultats obtenus.  
- Et il peut rester longtemps comme ça sans respirer ?  
- Assez. C'est aussi intéressant de ce côté là, un bon moyen pour apprendre à repousser les limites imposées par son corps, tes élèves devraient essayer ça à l'occasion.  
- T'as pas tort Nonor…  
- Woua woua wouaaaaaaa !!!

Les yeux levés au ciel, sifflotant dans une parfaite caricature de l'innocence, Seiya envoya sèchement sa paume entre les épaules de Vicius qui se trouvait être celui de ses deux élèves le plus avancé sur le promontoire. Lâchant une exclamation de surprise, celui-ci resta un instant suspendu dans le vide en agitant ses membres, comme s'il avait pu espérer apprendre à voler en une fraction de seconde, avant de tomber dans le lac en un plat magistral. Il refit rapidement surface en soufflant un jet d'eau. Pour replonger aussitôt afin d'éviter la boule d'énergie bleutée qui fusait à une vitesse raisonnable dans sa direction. Il émergea de nouveau en lançant un regard colérique à Seiya. Ce dernier le fixait en souriant, une main négligemment ouverte au-dessus de laquelle flottait un autre météore.

- Ca va pas la tête maître ?! C'est toi qui aurait besoin d'un bain glacé !!  
- C'est ça… Au lieu de dire des âneries tu vas me faire le plaisir de plonger là-dessous et de choper Dinen par les fesses pour le faire sortir d'ici, et ça c'est ce qui t'attends si je vois ta tête dépasser avant la sienne !

Alors que Neithan se tenait les côtes en se tordant de dire, le météore vint frapper la surface à l'endroit où se tenait encore Vicius une seconde auparavant.  
Celui-ci, après avoir tourné la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche du disciple de Fëanor s'immobilisa pour laisser les remous s'atténuer autour de lui. Il ne voyait aucune trace de Dínen._Pfff il est passé où ce guignol_… L'eau était limpide mais chargée d'oxygène, brassée continuellement par la chute d'eau. Il plissa les yeux, ses pupilles s'agrandirent, témoins de l'extrême concentration de son regard._Y bouge plus l'enfoiré, putain de trouillard, y doit se planquer dans un trou_… Il commença à parcourir le fond du lac. Il nageait précautionneusement, même s'il pensait que l'eau qu'il brassait ne devait pas représenter grand chose en comparaison du tumulte naturel autour de lui._Où tu t'caches bordel, fais chier, maître à la con oui, comment il veut que je le déniche sur son terrain, il m'a foutu à la baille pour lui coller des baffes pas pour jouer à cache-cache_… Il sondait sans résultat ce fond chaotique, sans rien discerner de plus gros des turbulences qu'une perche soleil, vraisemblablement curieuse de cette aura qui grandissait autour du jeune homme en même temps que son énervement.

- MAIS TU VAS TE MONTRBBLLL

Vicius porta ses des mains à sa bouche, trop tard pour empêcher l'eau de s'engouffrer dans sa gorge. Il ne put retenir la toux qui agita aussitôt sa poitrine, et le fluide impétueux se précipita à nouveau vers ses poumons. Comme pris de panique, il fut agité de soubresauts désordonnés, brassant inutilement l'eau autour de lui. L'un de ses pieds effleura le fond du lac. Instinctivement, il prit sur lui pour se ramasser sur lui-même et donner une violente ruade qui le propulsa vers la surface. Il n'émergea pas. Il en était encore à un bon mètre quand il fut pris dans un courrant, qui fit tourbillonner son corps l'entraînant de nouveau vers le fond.  
Neithan poussa un cri. Il avait vu le nuage de bulles se former autour de son ami, il l'avait vu se démener pour éviter l'asphyxie, il l'avait vu de nouveau emporté… Et maintenant il voyait ses mouvements ralentir, son corps devenir flasque, ballotté de plus en plus facilement par les caprices du torrent. Il voulut se précipiter en avant, mais fut simultanément empoigné par les deux Chevaliers. Alors qu'il se débattait pour se dégager de leur emprise, son regard tomba sur une forme sinueuse qui glissait en toute aisance en direction du jeune homme en difficulté.  
Vicius fut presque surpris en se sentant empoigné sous les bras, il ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Il n'en ouvrit pas moins les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors qu'il lançait son coude derrière lui._Pfff gamin va, c'est pas possible d'être aussi naïf_… Vicius sentit qu'il atteignait sa cible, cependant bien moins fortement qu'il l'avait espéré. Il fit aussitôt volte face, bien décidé de ne pas laisser à Dínen le temps de lui échapper, mais ses craintes se révélèrent infondées. Il était là, immobile, à quelque brasses devant lui.  
Vicius le regarda un instant avec curiosité, son adversaire ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite. Dínen était visiblement un peu plus jeune que lui, ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais son visage était fermé, presque inexpressif. Il le contemplait de ses yeux noirs, sans animosité, pas même de la surprise ou de la curiosité. Son attitude calme contrastait étonnement avec la fine chevelure couleur de sang qui flottait autour de son visage. Vicius esquissa une moue d'approbation. Il se mit lentement en garde, autant qu'il pouvait le faire dans cet environnement aquatique, et fit un bref geste de ses mains pour inviter son adversaire à ouvrir les hostilités. Un gros bide. Dínen ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le regarder sans même esquisser l'idée du début d'une position de défense. Un éclair traversa le regard doré de Vicius. Sans plus attendre il se précipita en avant d'un battement de jambes énergique.

- Vi-cius, Vi-cius ! Vas y éclat' moi ce minus ! Vi-cius Vic-cius ! tu lui bott'ras l'cul jusqu'à l'an!…

Neithan se démenait en sautant dans tous les sens sans perdre de vue le combat qui se déroulait en contre-bas. Ses cabrioles ridicules arrachaient des soupirs de consternation à Seiya qui essayait vaguement de modérer ses élans de manifestation exutoire. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait moins confiant que son élève quant à la domination de Vicius. A moins que la pom-pom girl Neithan ne soit qu'une de ses multiples façons d'exorciser ses incertitudes… En fait c'était surtout le calme olympien affiché par Fëanor qui les perturbait. Car tous pouvaient voir que Vicius ne ménageait pas sa peine. Il harcelait son adversaire avec sa hargne coutumière au combat, lançant ses poings sans compter avec la fatigue, martelant, percutant, encore et encore, cognant, pilonnant, avec une constance surprenante pour perdurer de la sorte malgré un milieu qui n'était pas le sien. Mais ça durait. Et le Dragon d'Ebène était toujours impassible.

_¤_

___Je serai galet sur lequel s'écrasent les larmes du ciel  
et glisse sans prise la volonté du torrent.  
Je serai la feuille sur laquelle s'épuise la colère du vent  
et nourrie sans cesse par l 'astre flamboyant_

___Je serai muet car mon cri pulvérise la montagne  
Je serai immobile car mes battements d'ailes déchirent l'azur_

___Je parcourai l'Ether sans jamais me perdre  
Car mon esprit est né plus loin que la plus lointaine nébuleuse  
Je serai tué mille fois mais je ne mourrai pas  
car mon cœur fut offert et bat ailleurs que dans ma poitrine_

___Je suis le gardien qui veille à toutes les intersections  
Je suis le Dragon, le fléau et le salut des hommes_

___¤_

Vicius commençait à s'énerver. Il était sûr que sa vitesse absolue était largement supérieure à celle de Dínen, mais dans le milieu où ils évoluaient cet avantage se trouvait considérablement réduit. Chacun de ses mouvements était ralenti par la résistance de l'eau, perturbé par les courant chaotiques. Dínen lui, glissait entre les remous, se fondait en eux, s'appuyait même sur la force de l'eau pour accroître sa puissance et sa vitesse. De surcroît, il faisait preuve d'une science du corps à corps infiniment plus aboutie. Il ne faisait aucun geste inutile, ses membres choisissaient les trajectoires les plus efficaces, il anticipait en permanence, chaque mouvement prévoyant le suivant pour atteindre la perfection dans l'enchaînement.  
Le disciple de Seiya conservait toutefois l'avantage, dans la mesure où son offensive ne faiblissait pas, obligeant son adversaire à se cantonner à une attitude défensive. Il parvenait même à le toucher, bien que jamais durement, ses coups étant à chaque fois freinés par une parade manquant de peu son office, ou a demi évités. Mais il rageait de ne pas parvenir à prendre clairement le dessus. D'autant plus qu'il ne sentait toujours aucun cosmos provenant de Dínen. Vicius n'avait pas précisément non plus invoqué le sien, mais son aura était palpable, témoignant de son investissement dans le combat. Et se battre au fond d'un lac ne faisait décidément pas partie de ses péripéties quotidiennes. Il ne laissait paraître aucune fatigue, mais ses poumons n'en commençaient pas moins à le brûler. Dínen était probablement là-dessous depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de compter sur une défaillance de sa part… pas plus qu'il était question d'échouer à cet exercice stupide imaginé par son maître…___  
__'Spèce de p'tit con, t'aurais pas tenu le dixième de ça sur un vrai ring_… L'aura de Vicius explosa brutalement, feu argenté zébré d'éclairs bleutés…_____Quand tu veux on r'fera mumuse mais là ça m' gave, Hadoooken ! Perseus Flight !_ Au travers de sa cosmo-énergie apparut le héros antique monté sur le cheval ailé. Dínen se ramassa sur lui-même en croisant vivement ses avant-bras devant son visage, mais le poing de Vicius se glissa sous sa défense et passa au travers en un uppercut magistral qui l'atteignit à la pointe du menton. Il fut projeté à la surface par l'impact. Cambré par la violence du coup, il eut toutefois le temps d'un dernier réflexe, une traction des abdominaux en un salto arrière qui envoya ses deux jambes tendues à la face de son agresseur, frappant sa figure des deux pieds.

Le lac s'ouvrit en une immense gerbe d'eau de laquelle jaillit Dínen, qui retomba un genou en terre aux pieds de son formateur. Un filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Toi t'as de la chance qu'il ait pas trop forcé, pas encore dragon et déjà édenté, tu l'aurais eu mauvaise en arrivant au Sanctuaire…

Neithan jubilait et alla claquer la main de son comparse qui n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour les rejoindre sur le promontoire, aspirant goulûment quelques bonnes gorgées d'air salutaires.

- Alors ô grand maître du canasson ébouriffé, satisfait ? Tu paies ton coup ou tu préfères aller à la baille ?  
- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu as signé pour être Chevalier tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te récompense pour remplir ton contrat ! Si tu veux une médaille demande à Fëanor, moi je suis là pour te pousser au cul si tu veux pouvoir monter sur le podium, pas pour te chanter le Kimigayo1 à chaque fois que tu passes un tour des qualifs.  
- C'est pas con ça, est-ce que le vénérable Dragon veut bien casquer pour la défaite de son dragonneau ?  
- Tu as une vision bien simpliste de la réalité…  
- Et quoi ? On dit dragonnet ?  
- Tu sembles oublier que tu as plus de deux ans d'avance sur l'entraînement de Dínen. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il gagne, mais il t'a tenu tête assez longtemps et il est parvenu à passer la Queue du Dragon, je ne lui en demandais pas d'avantage…

Vicius passa ses doigts sous son nez et recueillit la goûte de sang qui s'était arrêtée sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il haussa les épaules, preuve de son dédain pour un coup dont le résultat avait été aussi dérisoire. Attitude que ne partageait visiblement pas Neithan. Ses traits s'étaient à nouveau figés en une expression attentive, alors qu'il contemplait Fëanor, la main posée sur l'épaule de son apprenti. Echange de regards, humilité silencieuse, assentiment muet. Neithan n'oubliait pas, il n'oubliait jamais rien. Et là il se souvenait particulièrement de l'absence de tout cosmos en provenance de Dínen durant la totalité du combat aquatique. Le Dragon n'avait pas ouvert sa gueule. Il avait seulement frappé de la queue, et encore, probablement juste de la dernière écaille…

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, Fëanor si tu avais quand même un brin d'avoine pour mes deux mulets avant qu'ils ne poussent les brames dont ils ont le secret, on doit reprendre la route tôt demain si on veut être au Sanctuaire dans les temps.  
- Ne t'en fait pas. Je connais assez Phénix pour ne pas contrarier son goût de la ponctualité, vous êtes nos hôtes ce soir. Dínen, va chercher l'armure du Dragon, nous l'emmènerons avec nous, il est temps qu'elle rejoigne les autres au Sanctuaire…  
- L'armure de bronze du Dragon est ici ?  
- Rozan en a de tout temps eut la garde…

Vicius regarda Dínen faire demi-tour en direction de la cascade, une sourcil levé avec une moue dépitée.

- … Pas très causant votre élève, moi si j'avais pu voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois mon armure…  
- Ta FUTURE armure, peut-être…  
- MON armure, y a longtemps que je vous aurait percé les tympans, depuis le temps que j'espère mettre la main dessus…  
- Dínen est muet…  
- Pfff en plus, tout pour plaire, déjà qu'il est aussi expressif qu'un goujon vaseux… Qu'est-ce qu'on va s' faire chier avec lui dans l'avion, tu… ?? Neithan ? Ness ? Ohé Eliot ! Putain il est passé où encore l'incorruptible…

Seiya sursauta aux paroles de Vicius et regarda tout autour de lui cherchant vainement son deuxième disciple. Il sentit une goûte de sueur glacée perler sur son front. Trop beau… Tout c'était trop bien passé jusque là, ça ne pouvait pas durer… Ca sentait la grosse connerie en perspective à plein nez…

* * *

___¤_

Neithan était aplati sur les pierres qui bordaient le lac où Dínen venait de replonger. De son corps émanait une aura translucide sur laquelle la lumière environnante se réfractait, le rendant totalement invisible aux regards.___Si tu crois que je vais me satisfaire de ta prestation face à Vicius tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, le Chasseur saura bien débusquer le vrai Dragon, j'en fait le serment_… Il attendit encore quelques instants, puis lentement, il glissa de la berge pour s'insinuer dans l'eau. Si le lac en cet instant avait été aussi lisse qu'un miroir, pas une ride n'en serait venue en troubler la surface.___Toujours pas une trace de son cosmos… pas un mouvement_… Néanmoins Neithan souriait en se laissant porter par les courants plus qu'il ne nageait, se contentant d'influencer légèrement sa trajectoire pour se faire mener là où il le désirait. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour décourager celui qui était né sous la protection d'Orion. D'instinct il repérait les flux dont le naturel avait été rompu un instant, les déplacements de la faune du lac répondant à une causalité extérieure… Un délicieux picotement courrait le long de son échine, l'excitation de la traque…___Là ! Au plus profond, sous la cascade_… Un boyau était ouvert sur le flanc de la montagne, là où les remous causés par la chute de Rozan étaient les plus forts. Neithan se laissa couler devant l'entrée, attendant patiemment qu'un courant s'engouffrât dans l'ouverture, et se laissa entraîner avec lui.  
Il eut toutes les peines du monde pour conserver intacte son approche minutieuse tant il fut surpris en émergeant. Il avait fait surface dans un bassin en parfaite demie-lune, dans une salle tout aussi régulière sur laquelle s'ouvrait un vaste couloir. Le sol, les murs, le plafond, avait été taillés à même la roche mais ne présentaient aucune aspérité malgré l'absence de dallage. Des veines de cristaux incolores courraient dans la roche du plafond, luisant d'une faible phosphorescence qui convertissait la noirceur souterraine en une douce pénombre. Devant lui dans le couloir, il entrevoyait se découper faiblement des silhouettes sculptées à intervalles réguliers, des têtes de dragons qui sortaient des murs, gueules ouvertes. Des filets d'eau s'en échappaient et venaient se déverser dans d'étroits canaux rectilignes, longeant les murs du couloir jusqu'au bassin. En silence. Le bruit de ces petites fontaines était si léger, si régulier, qu'il fondait totalement en arrivant à ses oreilles comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.  
Neithan ne put retenir un frisson. Il fut pris de la soudaine impression qu'il n'était pas à sa place en ces lieux, comme si fouler cet endroit de ses pas revenait à violer une intimité quasi sacrée. Un instant indécis, il se concentra sur l'image de Dínen, le Dragon rouge aux yeux noirs… Précautionneusement il sortit du bassin pour s'engager dans le couloir, grimaçant de dégoût. Le premier pied qu'il avait posé sur la pierre lui avait semblé provoquer un vacarme abjecte.___C'est dans ton bocal, avance !_… Jamais il n'avait mis tant de peine dans ses déplacements. Il se refusait à regarder les têtes de dragon, s'il l'avait fait, sûr qu'il aurait eu l'impression qu'elles le suivaient des yeux.

___¤_

_____Je me fondrai dans la nuit, je transformerai mon corps en bois ou en pierre.  
Je pénétrerai dans la terre  
Et traverserai des murs  
Et des portes fermées.  
Je changerai de visage et je deviendrai invisible,  
Capable de marcher parmi tous les êtres que porte la Terre  
Sans qu 'aucun ne me voie._

_____¤_

Quelque chose sur la droite… une ouverture… Neithan s'immobilisa. Devant lui se dressait une arche de pierre obstruée par un rideau de perles nacrées. Deux mots étaient gravés en son faîte :

_______Nirnaeth Arnoediad  
_…

Neithan attrapa le poignet de sa main qui s'apprêtait à écarter le rideau pour contenir son tremblement. Mais les perles tout comme l'eau du couloir semblaient vouloir elles aussi conserver le silence, et c'est sans l'avoir rompu qu'il se glissa. Aussitôt un parfum à la fois doux et amère s'empara de sa poitrine. Une salle rectangulaire. Au fond face à lui, une Pandora Box ciselée à l'image du Dragon le fustigeait du regard, étonnement grise et terne pour être celle d'une armure de Bronze. A quelques pas du seuil où il s'était arrêté, Dínen était agenouillé, lui tournant le dos dans une immobilité absolue au bord d'un autre bassin qui s'étendait sur l'intégralité de la salle. Des pétales de jasmin et de chrysanthème flottaient à sa surface, comme si les eaux avaient refusé de les absorber. La jeune femme. Elle reposait au fond, si proche au sein de cette limpidité d'une pureté saisissante, et si éloignée en même temps, irrémédiablement coupée de la réalité par la surface de l'eau figée dans une éternité irréelle. Elle avait les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, des mains aux doigts fins, faits pour caresser les espoirs du monde. Une longue natte d'un jais brillant était posée sur sa poitrine couverte d'une tunique à l'ancienne de soie mauve, discrètement brodée de motifs floraux. Ses yeux clos devaient encore contempler les bribes d'un temps oublié. Une seconde d'absolue contemplation…  
Deux yeux noirs comme l'Erèbe plongeant au fond des siens, la violente douleur qui le ramenant sauvagement à la réalité. Le crissement des perles déchira le silence quand Neithan passa au travers pour aller s'écraser contre le mur du couloir, le ventre encore comprimé par les coups de poings rageurs. Instinctivement il roula sur le coté, et vis du coin de l'œil quatre traits écarlates zébrer l'espace où il se tenait l'instant auparavant. Neithan se redressa d'un bond en position de défense. De profondes lacérations écrivait le sort auquel il venait d'échapper sur la paroi à laquelle il était acculé._____La griffe du Dragon… Alors le Chasseur t'a débusqué… Mais je me suis peut-être avancé un brin trop loin dans ton antre_… Devant lui, Dínen, un cosmos couleur de sang suintant de son corps. L'énergie coulait de son être en de minces filaments, s'épanchant de plus en plus, explosant parfois comme des jets de magma en ébullition. Neithan répondit aussitôt en déployant son aura, argentée, constellée d'étincelles couleur d'émeraudes.  
En temps normal la puissance latente du jeune Dragon ne l'aurait pas inquiété, son maître n'était pas aussi imprévoyant que certains se plaisaient à le décrire. Seiya lui avait appris à jauger son adversaire. Dínen était fort ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il dépassait largement le niveau requis pour être Chevalier de Bronze, bien plus puissant que Saül, l'élève de Geki. Mais lui même se savait surpasser le niveau de quelqu'un sur le point d'être sacré chevalier d'argent. Il le battrait… s'il avait envie de le battre… Là se terrait l'épine barbelée qui commençait à le meurtrir jusque dans sa chaire. Il n'avait pas envie de tenir tête à Dínen. La honte comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentie étouffait sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur la jeune femme. Image profanée d'un repos souillé par sa seule présence… Il baissa les bras, son cosmos disparut. Lentement, les épaules voûtées par le poids de sa culpabilité, il se détourna pour quitter ce lieu dans lequel il n'aurait jamais du même penser pénétrer, et il repartit, offrant son dos à la juste colère du gardien de l'éternité.  
Rien ne vint. Dínen marchait à ses cotés vers le bassin donnant sur l'extérieur. Une pensée raisonna dans l'esprit de Neithan que celui-ci convertit instinctivement en paroles._____  
- __Tu as volé une image. Et avec une partie de mon silence en partage_.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. C'était plus qu'une évidence, un héritage. Un lien désormais l'unissait à Dínen, un secret qu'il ne partagerait jamais avec personne, pas même avec Vicius. Il eut un long soupire de tristesse à la pensée que ce qui les rattachait l'un à l'autre à présent était né à la suite d'une méprisable forfaiture. Puis il sourit doucement, comme si la colère et la honte qui avaient failli les séparer étaient les gages prédestinés d'une amitié naissante que plus rien à l'avenir ne viendrait entacher.  
Arrivés au bassin, il ouvrit les lèvres en une brève hésitation muette, un instant pétrifié par la crainte d'un nouveau blasphème. Et à ce moment il sut que le pacte avait tacitement déjà été scellé. Alors il posa une unique question avant de quitter le temple du Dragon, le tombeau de la Dame des Larmes.

- Comment elle s'appelle…_____  
- … __Le silence hurle un nom_…

_______Shunreï_  
…

* * *

_____¤_

_____¤ ¤_


	5. Chapter I,4

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

¤

**Acte I, Chapitre 4**

**_Un air de silence_**

_¤_

* * *

___¤  
_

Ce n'était plus la température des beaux jours. Mais il n'y a avait pas un souffle de vent pour vous faire frissonner d'avantage, et le soleil d'octobre s'en donnait à cœur joie. Si la chaleur qu'il dispensait ne suffisait plus à réchauffer l'atmosphère, ses rayons laissaient sur la peau une délicieuse sensation de bien être. Quoique… le bien être n'était sûrement pas en cet instant la préoccupation principale des personnes présentes dans le Colysée, non plus que le désir d'un peu de chaleur supplémentaire au vu de leurs cheveux que la sueur collait à leur front.

La jeune femme respirait avec peine, cherchant désespérément un nouveau souffle. Ses fins cheveux blonds ainsi que sa tunique de lin, grossièrement renforcée par quelques protections de cuir, étaient maculés de poussière. Une fine ligne écarlate courrait de son front jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure. Un genou en terre, elle l'essuya d'un revers de la main avant de se redresser sous les invectives de son maître.

- Debout Cassandra ! Tu ne quitteras pas les lieux sur tes deux jambes à moins de réussir à bloquer son attaque ! J'ai déjà vu un de mes élèves perdre contre un des protégés de Marine et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire humilier une fois de plus !

Les mots cinglèrent douloureusement l'orgueil de l'apprentie. Elle n'était pas de celles qui se couvrent de ridicule, pas plus qu'on ne pouvait la molester impunément. Elle lança un regard noir à son mentor et fit brûler son cosmos.

- Tu ne devrais pas te montrer aussi souvent acerbe, un jour tu regretteras d'avoir été trop blessante…  
- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, toi tu finiras bien par regretter ton manque de fermeté, alors ne me dis pas comment je dois éduquer mes élèves !… Cassandra est comme moi… en ce moment elle me déteste mais tout à l'heure elle sera la première à avoir envie de me remercier, même si elle ne le fera jamais ouvertement.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés en s'amenuisant pour se terminer dans un murmure sur un ton qui ressemblait presque à celui d'une excuse. Marine regarda sa rivale et amie. Comme il lui semblait loin le temps où le Chevalier de l'Ophiucus passait pour une tigresse assoiffée de sang… Shina était aussi forte qu'avant, aussi intransigeante. Mais aussi plus fragile en un sens, depuis qu'elle avait admis ne pas être seulement une machine entraînée au combat, mais un être humain soumis à l'inconstance et aux émotions. Elle avait longtemps été perturbée par l'abolition de la règle sur le port du masque des femmes Chevaliers. Et elle avait appris finalement à ne plus renier sa féminité mais à l'assumer. Et si désormais au sanctuaire on connaissait la beauté de son visage, et pour certains l'expression d'infinie douceur que pouvait prendre par instants son regard, elle s'était encore plus âprement employée à rester aux yeux de tous une combattante aux qualités incontestables. Et Cassandra avait à gérer la même dualité. C'était encore plus dur pour elle car sa réputation était encore à construire et les nouveaux Chevaliers masculins ne faisaient rien pour la mettre à l'aise. Marine reporta son attention sur l'arène.

- Yama, encore une fois !

D'un geste machinal ce dernier éleva de nouveau les bras, jetant un coup d'œil à Elwing1, la jeune femme avec qui il partageait l'enseignement du Chevalier de l'aigle, assise aux pieds de leurs maîtres comme l'autre élève de Shina, en une observation attentive de la scène. Ses bras tendus au-dessus de lui, paumes rejointes, doigts écartés, mains en coupe, il se prépara à invoquer pour la troisième fois son arcane. Il était un peu frustré de ce simulacre de combat. Cassandra s'apprêtait encore à bloquer son attaque, conformément aux ordres de son maître, alors qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse désormais l'esquiver. Quand à la contenir… sa deuxième tentative n'avait réussi qu'à la freiner avant qu'il ne dissipe son énergie pour ne pas risquer de la blesser trop durement. Tant pis pour elle, c'était au Chevalier de l'Ophiucus de mesurer les risques qu'elle encourrait, lui ne pouvait se permettre de retenir à chaque fois ses coups au risque de voir se détériorer sa technique…

Une boule d'énergie rouge sombre aux reflets violacés apparut entre les mains de Yama. Cassandra se ramassa sur elle-même, faisant refluer son cosmos vers la paume de sa main gauche tendue devant elle… Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa l'esprit de son adversaire quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait renoncé à se servir de ses deux mains. Il n'en libéra pas moins sa puissance.

- _Abundance Dish_ !  
- _Shield of Faith_ !

Alors que les bras encore levés Yama projetait son cosmos en direction de son adversaire, des particules lumineuses s'échappèrent de la main de Cassandra et s'épanchèrent devant ses doigts. Il y eut un flash étincelant quand les deux énergies se rencontrèrent. Un flot de puissance ininterrompue coulait des deux mains tendues vers le ciel, et s'agglutinait contre un parfait écu d'énergie irradiant d'une clarté bleutée. Yama serra les dents. _Elle a réussi la garce… pour l'instant…_ Il alla puiser au plus profond de ses ressources pour encore augmenter le déversement d'énergie, lequel grossit brusquement. Cassandra commençait à être repoussée. Le bouclier qu'elle avait invoqué tenait bon mais ses pieds raclaient le sol sous la force du recul. Dans un cri de rage elle s'arque bouta sur ses jambes et attrapa son poignet gauche de sa main vacante. Elle criait toujours, projetant toutes ses forces devant elle. Un instant l'écu sembla vaciller, Yama sourit en le voyant sur le point de se dissiper. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le bouclier se déforma brutalement, retournant sa courbure pour présenter sa face creuse à l'attaque de Yama. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris. Le flux d'énergie tourna brusquement sur la surface concave de l'écu pour faire volte-face et le heurter de plein fouet. Il fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres, avant de retomber dans les bras d'Elwing qui avait bondit pour lui éviter la violence de l'impact.

_Il_ s'étira en regardant les deux groupes se former, les uns pour se féliciter, les autres pour se rassurer. Il sourit. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, comme la rivalité des deux femmes qui luttaient pour former le meilleur Chevalier qui soit. D'autre si, comme le niveau que promettaient d'atteindre les nouveaux Saints d'Argent avant même qu'ils ne soient en possession de leurs armures, qu'ils s'agissent des élèves de Seiya et compagnie ou de ceux des deux Chevaliers d'Ithildin. Marine et Shina, les Chevaliers d'Ithildin, ainsi les nommait-on dans tout le sanctuaire, de même que l'on nommait Jabu et ses comparses les Chevaliers d'Airain, titre qui les différenciait d'ores et déjà des futurs nouveaux Chevaliers de Bronze. Et dire que lui et les siens avaient été les premiers à les appeler ainsi, pour une fois qu'ils lançaient une rumeur plutôt que de la récolter…

Il bailla sans crainte de se faire entendre en se levant du dernier gradin du Colysée. La sieste était finie, il était tout de même temps de remplir ses obligations. Du haut de la muraille il contempla la colline sacrée, le flanc de la montagne où s'ouvrait un peu plus loin à l'insu de beaucoup, la voie secrète qui menait au treizième palais en contournant la route des douze maisons. La voie que le cosmos d'Athéna interdisait à quiconque possédait une once d'hostilité envers elle ou un de ses Chevaliers, la voie rapide… la voie ennuyeuse… Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le centre de l'arène affichant une moue un rien désabusée. Le spectacle avait été reposant mais pas spécialement distrayant. Un petit rire, et il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque en se laissant tomber en arrière. Le corps chuta le long du mur extérieur du Colysée en une courbe gracieuse, paraissant aussi léger qu'une feuille livrée à l'air. Et au moment où il allait atteindre le sol, le temps eut comme une seconde d'incertitude… La lumière hésita puis le traversa. L'homme avait disparu.

* * *

¤

Le parfum des roses, c'était ce avec quoi elle se réveillait après chaque nuit passée au Sanctuaire. Aux premières lueurs du jour, la rosée était saturée de cette fragrance et en s'évaporant elle la distillait peu à peu dans l'atmosphère, jusqu'à remplir toutes les pièces du treizième palais ouvertes sur les jardins.

Elle aimait cette odeur. Elle rappelait à sa part divine de lointains souvenirs de l'époque où elle vivait encore sur l'Olympe, les banquets où coulait l'ambroisie quand les réjouissances battaient leur plein sous la direction joviale de Dionysos, les moments de simple félicité, quand Eris avait oublié de s'inviter. Ces jours là la Déesse Née des Vagues ne manquait jamais de couvrir les tables des pétales de cette fleur ô combien belle et délicieusement odorante. Mais la jeune femme humaine en elle aimait aussi les roses. Elles semblaient avoir suivi Saori tout au long de sa vie, des allées fleuries de la demeure Kido, jusque là, au sommet de la Colline Sacrée, éternellement gardiennes de ses émotions. Toutes n'étaient pas roses, certaines avaient la couleur du sang. Comme celles d'Aphrodite, le père des jardins du Sanctuaire supérieur. Aphrodite qui avait tant fait souffrir Shun et Seiya durant la Guerre Fratricide, Aphrodite qui presque comme tous ses pairs était mort pour elle devant le Mur des Lamentations.

Les roses étaient la mémoire d'Athéna Saori, elle qui s'était souvenue qu'elle était née Déesse, elle qui n'avait jamais oublié qu'elle était née humaine. En cet instant, à tout observateur cette dualité se serait imposée d'elle-même. Sa robe légère de soie immaculée, sa longue chevelure mauve lâchée en un désordre matinal et pourtant loin de toute disgrâce, son visage angélique, jusqu'à sa silhouette, ni simple ni provocante, donnaient un aperçu de l'harmonie quand elle transcendait le cours du temps. Mais son expression, son regard particulièrement, était celui d'une femme qui aurait pu être ordinaire. Et c'était cet aspect qui bien souvent prenait le pas sur sa nature divine aux yeux de ceux qui la côtoyaient. Peut-être parce qu'après la dernière Guerre Sainte elle s'était abrutie de travail au sein de la fondation Graad, dans un humanitarisme forcené pour alléger le prix des larmes. Peut-être parce qu'on pouvait la voir passer au bras de Seiya sans qu'elle s'en défende, comme n'importe qu'elle femme avec son amant. Parmi tous les nouveaux Chevaliers ainsi que ceux en voie de le devenir, si tous savaient qu'elle était une Déesse, si aucun ne mettait cela en doute, bien peu étaient ceux qui ne la considéraient pas d'avantage comme une figure maternelle. Tout comme pour les Protecteurs. Ces hommes qui n'étaient guère plus que des enfants lorsqu'ils avaient abattu un Dieu, mais qui loin de posséder les visages d'emblématiques héros mythologiques n'étaient bien souvent perçus que comme des Champions de la Chevalerie. Des êtres exceptionnels certes, mais que tous les futurs promus voyaient comme des modèles à égaler et surpasser en dépit du caractère impossible de renouveler un tel exploit. Les Protecteurs, à jamais ses amis. _Seiya… Dire qu'à cause de toi on m'appelle là-haut « la Déesse au cœur d'écolière »_... Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement de la tendresse…

* * *

¤

Le palais de l'Aries Saint. L'obstacle n'était pas des moindres, de tout temps les Chevaliers du Bélier qui s'y étaient succédés avaient démontré une force spirituelle hors norme. Ici il ne suffisait pas de masquer son cosmos ou le bruit de ses pas, il fallait aussi faire taire ses pensées. S'il entrait là dedans en se concentrant pour passer inaperçu, le maître des lieux, s'il en était digne, sentirait aussitôt cette concentration. Il lui fallait atteindre l'harmonie parfaite… Très bon exercice…

La façade toute en longueur, à mi-chemin entre architecture grecque et architecture orientale, la coupole, les deux petites tours contre les côtés rappelant des minarets. Les images s'imprimaient sur sa rétine mais ne faisaient pas réagir son esprit hermétiquement fermé. Perron en demi-lune, terrasse encadrée par de hautes colonnes… Le signe du bélier au-dessus du portique, le large corridor traditionnel des douze maisons, des colonnes encore, la sortie bien visible en face, relativement proche, personne… Il avançait sans réfléchir, tous ses mouvements, toutes ses réactions comme programmées à l'avance. Une présence sur la gauche, une ouverture dans le mur ouest, une autre salle… Une bibliothèque, des rayonnages en pierre, des livres, beaucoup de livres… un autel de pierre, un parchemin déroulé, un jeune homme penché dessus… Son dos, son épaule, le parchemin, une langue oubliée, les dessins d'une armure… Il se pencha pour jeter un dernier regard à l'intérieur de la pièce sur le garçon qui n'avait pas eu le moindre mouvement de curiosité et esquissa un sourire. Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, il sentit les ondes de son esprit se déployer pour scanner le temple… Elles glissèrent au travers de sa présence. Le corridor encore, la sortie, l'extérieur, les marches…

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, _hé ben, il était sacrément balaise le gamin, faut pas lui en laisser une miette… après tout, de tous ces jeunots c'est celui qui a le plus d'expérience… en tout cas il cache bien son jeu, y en a pas beaucoup qui doivent le croire capable de bûcher comme ça_… Il reprit sa route, de façon un peu plus détendue, il n'aurait pas à faire autant d'effort pour les suivants, en tout cas pas pour le prochain.

* * *

¤

Gorthol, ainsi que l'appelaient devant les autres ceux qui n'étaient que de très loin assujettis à son autorité, regagnait la surface du treizième palais. Il continuait de s'entraîner tous les jours au cœur même de la montagne, dans une salle ignorée de presque tous spécialement aménagée à cet effet. Mais ce matin là les murs d'orichalque avaient vraisemblablement eu de la peine à contenir les émanations de sa formidable puissance. Probable que la Colline Sacrée avait dû trembler sur ses bases. La journée qui s'annonçait menaçait d'être éprouvante et il avait ressenti le besoin de se défouler bien plus qu'à son habitude.

Les cérémonies protocolaires l'ennuyaient souverainement. Tenir le Sanctuaire d'une main de maître afin de l'éloigner du laxisme dans lequel il aurait menacé de sombrer à cause de la sempiternelle douceur de la Déesse, ça c'était dans ses cordes. Mais les félicitations à la chaîne, le sacre officiel et bienveillant des nouveaux Chevaliers, les grands discours… Ca faisait partie des désagréables assignations qu'il devait assumer avec le rôle de Grand Pope. Et pour ce genre de choses il ne fallait pas compter sur l'aide d'Ikki. L'oiseau se taillait la part belle dans le rôle qu'il voulait bien jouer au Sanctuaire.

Il dressa l'oreille en passant dans la cour intérieure qui marquait la séparation entre les appartements du maître des quatre-vingt huit constellations et ceux d'Athéna. Une musique venait de s'élever en dehors un peu plus bas. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il n'aimait pas entendre les sons qui lui parvenaient de la dixième maison chaque jour peu avant l'aurore. Un hymne à la vie nocturne qui se referme, étrange et mystérieuse, pour faire place à la "vraie vie". Un air beaucoup trop chargé de mélancolie à son goût. Gorthol considérait la mélancolie comme la douceur, c'est à dire comme une faiblesse, et qu'un Chevalier d'Or fasse preuve de ce genre de sentiments le dérangeait au plus haut point. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça en cet instant. La musique qu'il avait reconnue provenait d'une flûte taillée dans un coquillage nacré. Elle était belle mais forte, affirmée. C'était la musique d'un homme sincère qui saluait sa Déesse entraperçue par hasard à son balcon, pas un air de plate dévotion, mais un air chargé de respect et de convictions, celui d'un gardien à son poste qui affirme que la confiance que l'on a placée en lui était parfaitement méritée. Un Chevalier d'Or dont la fiabilité serait tout de suite apparue rassurante si ces temps de paix ne l'avaient pas voulue anodine. Et comme la musique s'éteignit, Gorthol perçut une brusque émanation de cosmos, qu'il devina sans conteste comme un salut destiné à son attention. Ainsi était Pisces Saint Sirion3, celui qui s'il n'était de loin pas le plus puissant du nouvel ordre du zodiaque, était apparu au fil de ces dernières années comme promettant de devenir l'un des plus assidus défenseur du Sanctuaire. En tout cas l'un de leurs élèves les plus appliqués.

Le Grand Pope lança brusquement sa main ouverte vers le ciel, libérant une boule d'énergie d'un bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles dorées. Elle s'éleva suivant une ligne verticale avant de brusquement infléchir sa course pour fuser vers le douzième temple du zodiaque qu'elle atteignit dans une puissante déflagration. Un rire de satisfaction s'éleva dans la cour intérieure, Gorthol savait que le Chevalier des Poissons avait évité le coup.

* * *

¤

La demeure des colosses dorés. Bien souvent les princes de la subtilité… Il esquissa un sourire moqueur en s'avançant à l'entrée du temple. Même l'architecture des lieux était des plus simples, en tout cas comparée à celle de la première maison. Le temple du Taureau ne se distinguait en rien de la multitude des constructions antiques qui parsemait encore le territoire grec. Peut-être juste une impression un peu plus massive, une impression de lourdeur, comme son gardien sans doute. Le Saint était là. Par d'erreur possible, même si comme savait le faire Aldébaran son illustre prédécesseur il parvenait à masquer jusqu'à la plus infime émanation de son cosmos. Le visiteur entra d'un pas précautionneux mais relativement relâché en comparaison de son passage dans le temple du Bélier. Dissimuler son cosmos… c'était insuffisant pour espérer tromper l'instinct des siens. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, son sixième sens n'avait nul besoin de s'appuyer sur une perception physique ou un flux d'énergie pour en être assuré.

La grande salle du temple était parfaitement carrée, nue de tout ornementation mises à part les deux rangées de colonnes parallèles qui longeaient l'intégralité des murs. Des ouvertures sans portes à l'est et à l'ouest conduisaient sans doute aux appartements. Le Taurus Saint était au centre de la salle, immobile les yeux fermés, assis en tailleurs les bras croisés, parfaite sentinelle concentrée dans une méditation profonde et néanmoins attentive à tout intrus. Parfaite, ou presque, il retint un ricanement. Son armure semblait assoupie également, mais sans irradier d'un feu majestueux elle n'en dégageait pas moins une formidable impression de puissance, totale, infaillible. Le gardien de la première maison avait visiblement retenu quelque chose de ses heures assises devant des parchemins, en quinze ans il avait eu le temps de redonner aux habits sacrés leur merveilleuse prestance. Un détail pourtant le retenait dans son observation, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il put mettre le doigt dessus, visible comme le nez au milieu du visage, à l'instar des plus grandes évidences qui s'obstinent à nous échapper sans raison. La corne du taureau. Elle se dressait, fière, pointue, mais unique. A la place de l'autre seule la base restait, coupée nette à quelques centimètres du casque. _Intéressant… Avec sa gueule carrée et ses mèches de blondin il a tout de la brute niaise au grand cœur… Mais on dirait bien que le bovin de service est assez consciencieux pour vouloir tirer un enseignement de toute erreur, même de celles qu'il n'a pas commises lui même_…

Il se tenait juste à ses cotés, fixant intensément son visage fermé. Même ainsi la corne du Taureau s'élevait à auteur de son épaule. Une brise aussi brève qu'imprévue balaya l'entrée de la seconde maison. Les yeux du Saint s'ouvrirent aussitôt, il put sentir son attention qui se tendait vers les marches menant à sa demeure. Le Chevalier d'Or resta un long moment ainsi aux aguets… puis dans un bâillement long et sonore il s'étira en élevant les bras, sa musculature impressionnante faisant craquer ses articulations. Sa langue claqua une ou deux fois dans sa bouche, comme un fêtard qui après un réveil tardif et douloureux essaie de se souvenir du fonctionnement de ce bout de chaire pâteux. Le Saint grogna une dernière fois en se massant la nuque, puis reprit sa position initiale. Dans son dos, le visiteur invisible franchissait la sortie de son temple dans une hilarité muette.

* * *

¤

- Athéna, puis-je vous souhaiter le bonjour avec une bonne nouvelle ? L'avion de Seiya arrivera dans quelques heures comme prévu, il ne l'a pas raté cette fois.  
- Bonjour Kanon, je te remercie de t'en être inquiété, je crois que la patience est le fort de bien peu de ceux qui ont vu le jour sur l'Olympe.

Gorthol fit un geste de dénégation comme pour relativiser son mérite. Athéna était la seule à l'appeler encore par son ancien nom ce qui avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise. Autant lui préférait son nouveau patronyme qui affirmait sa rupture avec ses actes passés, autant la Déesse persistait à l'appeler Kanon pour lui certifier ainsi qu'elle l'acceptait entièrement à ses côté, lui et ses antécédents pour le moins discutables pour un Grand Pope.

- Cette journée à l'air de moins vous effrayer…  
- Elle ne m'effrayait pas, c'est juste que…  
- Juste que vous avez l'impression de priver inutilement ces jeunes gens de leur avenir, et que la perspective que ce ne soit pas inutile justement serait encore plus amère. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, les Veilleurs de l'Olivier en sont la meilleure preuve, tous sont fiers d'être à votre service. Et pour ce qui est de l'improbable nous n'avons jamais aussi bien été armés pour nous prévenir des troubles. Douze Chevaliers d'Or, douze Chevaliers d'Argent, douze Chevaliers de Bronze… Sans même parler des Protecteurs et de votre serviteur.

Athéna secoua la tête comme pour chasser des pensées désagréables qui menaçaient de resurgir. Elle se redressa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais Kanon. D'ailleurs tu as raison je suis beaucoup plus sereine ce matin, ce réveil en musique était des plus agréables, tu as été l'auteur de la seule fausse note… Sans conséquences bien sûr mais tu n'y es pas allé de main morte…  
- Ce n'est pas parce que les gardiens des douze maisons ont terminé depuis longtemps leur apprentissage qu'il faut les laisser s'encroûter. L'inactivité n'a jamais été bonne pour un Chevalier, même si ceux-là continuent de s'entraîner régulièrement…  
- Oui, oui… Et puis il faut bien que tu t'extériorises un peu quand tu entends un joueur de flûte dont la mélopée a incontestablement une connotation marine. C'est bien tu progresses, tu refoules moins qu'avant…

Comme il était gênant parfois que lever la main sur la réincarnation d'une Déesse soit inévitablement considéré comme un sacrilège… _Une toute petite claque de rien du tout, c'est pas un acte de rébellion, juste une thérapie_… Pensées vaines et inutiles s'il en était, le nouveau Grand Pope n'était plus à l'aise dans le mensonge, ni envers les autres ni envers lui-même. Gorthol éluda pour reprendre là où son discours avait été si désagréablement interrompu par la personne la plus vénérable qui soit. Sa voix n'avait pas changé.

- Par contre pour les autres… Ils seraient bon qu'ils ne soient pas trop enclin à l'oisiveté après avoir obtenu leurs armures. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'Ikki a quelque chose en tête pour les inciter à continuer leur entraînement. Il devrait venir nous en parler tout à l'heure.  
- Mais bien sûr… Comme si je ne vous connaissais pas, je me demandais juste lequel de vous deux aurait le premier ce genre de choses en tête…

* * *

¤

La troisième maison… un frisson parcourut son échine. Un frisson d'excitation, de peur peut-être… Un mélange sans doute, s'il prenait plaisir à tromper les autres il ne se leurrait jamais lui-même. Les frères maudits avaient fasciné presque tout l'Olympe. Deux frères assez fous, l'un pour manipuler la réincarnation de l'Ebranleur du Sol, l'autre pour vouloir duper le Sombre Riche de nos Pleurs. Du temps où l'armure des Gémeaux était leur, jamais il n'aurait espéré pénétrer ce temple sans se faire remarquer. Mais il aurait quand même essayé. _Sûrement oui_… Et là perdurait cette crainte de l'échec, et perdurait la curiosité de voir ce que leur successeur était devenu.

Il n'était pas là. Elle plutôt si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une jeune fille aux cheveux floconneux, le jour où lui et les siens avaient assisté à l'arrivée de la nouvelle promotion au Sanctuaire. Ce n'étaient guère plus que des enfants à l'époque… certains turbulents malgré le destin qui se dessinait devant eux, d'autres effacés au contraire. C'était dommage, bien qu'en vérité il n'y eût aucune raison pour que les supériorités relatives entre les nouveaux gardiens des douze palais suivent la même gradation que celle de leurs prédécesseurs, mais il ne pouvait se départir d'un sentiment de frustration à l'idée d'avoir pu contempler les défenseurs de la première et de la deuxième maison, et pas le nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, autant il avait été sûr sans ambiguïté possible que le Chevalier du Taureau était bien à son poste en dépit de l'absence totale d'émanations de sa cosmo-énergie, autant il savait que là ce même endormissement de ses sens relevait d'une simple maison vide.

Vide de gardien, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Posté sur le perron, à coté de l'entrée se tenait un jeune homme. Il tenait fermement une longue lance, un haut bouclier posé le long de sa cuisse sur lequel était ciselé un magnifique olivier. Son corps était protégé par une armure où l'acier était allié au cuir et dont la forme générale n'était pas sans rappeler les protections des antiques hoplites. Toutefois il n'arborait pas de casque, son front était simplement cerclé de métal, la tête haute, les yeux perçants, sentinelle attentive et sereine. Pas du tout sereine en fait. Le regard que le jeune homme portait en contrebas était dénué de toute inquiétude, mais sa posture, assurée pour tout observateur profane, dénotait incontestablement un profond malaise vis à vis du seuil dont il avait la garde. _Ainsi voici donc les fameux Veilleurs de l'Olivier, l'élite des gardes du Sanctuaire, le titre octroyé par Athéna à tous ces jeunes gens de valeur qui ont fait leurs preuves sans pour autant se voir accorder d'amure_…

Il se souvenait vaguement de son visage, celui-là avait un temps suivi l'entraînement de Ban, le Chevalier d'Airain du Lionnet, en vue d'obtenir l'armure du Lynx. Mais malheureusement il était apparu que sa constellation protectrice n'était pas celle-ci mais bien la même que celle de son maître, ce qui signifiait clairement pour lui qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais en tant que juste légataire. _Et bien petit tu peux être content, ta Déesse t'a permis de réaliser une partie de tes ambitions, même si en ce moment tu préférerais visiblement être ailleurs_… L'intrus se porta à hauteur du garde sans plus s'intéresser de sa personne. Il fronça les sourcils. Devant lui l'entrée du troisième palais. Une simple porte sans battant. Tout sauf régulière. L'un des bords était un peu plus avancé que l'autre, plus en profondeur. Elle n'était pas droite, complètement de travers même, inclinée sur la gauche comme si le sol sous elle était aussi meuble que celui de Pise. Il entra tout de même après un haussement d'épaules.

_ Putain qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel_ !! Devant lui une salle sombre et immense, envahie par une forêt de pierres, une forêt incroyable, absurde. Toutes les colonnes étaient inclinées dans une incohérence déroutante, certaines presque droites, d'autres pratiquement à l'horizontal… Aucune logique, aucun repère… Dédale lui-même n'aurait rien pu imaginer d'aussi invraisemblable. Et au-delà de toutes ces extravagances, il y avait l'incompréhensible, des formes irréelles, des inclinaisons impossibles, des angles aigus qui semblaient se comporter comme s'ils étaient obtus, des ombres qui s'allongeaient dans des directions imperméables à la raison... Et pourtant rien de ce spectacle n'était illusoire, tout correspondait à une réalité concrète et tangible, aucune tromperie artificielle, aucun cosmos pour fabriquer ces impressions. Rien que l'ambiance oppressante, l'air lourd, figé d'incertitude, comme si le vent pénétrant en ces lieux pour renouveler l'atmosphère avait lui-même peur de se perdre au sein de ce monstrueux enchevêtrement semblant sorti des cauchemars d'un architecte dément.

* * *

¤

Marine et Shina étaient parties pour une tournée impromptue des gardes du Sanctuaire. Ce travail leur incombait à toutes les deux, Ikki ne daignant s'occuper que de ceux qui pouvaient aller et venir sur la Colline Sacrée, c'est à dire uniquement les Veilleurs de l'Olivier. Ce genre d'inspection était devenue plus courante ces derniers temps, Athéna ayant laissé entendre que les gardes auraient peut-être un rôle à jouer lors d'une des cérémonies d'investiture.

- Tu envies ça ?  
- Ca quoi ?  
- Leur importance ici. Les responsabilités qu'ont Marine et Shina au Sanctuaire.

Yama et sa sœur d'armes étaient revenus à leur baraquement après leur entraînement au Colysée. Ménage, rangement, une routine saine. Prendre soin de leur corps, reposer leurs muscles, leur esprit également. Le repos, la récupération totale de leurs moyens en un temps minimal, sans pour autant rejeter aucune minute de plus pour inutile. Avoir du temps devant soi n'est jamais inutile. Cela aussi faisait partie des préceptes inculqués par Marine, et ces deux là y adhéraient comme à tous les autres. Du reste ils étaient beaucoup moins expansifs que les élèves du Chevalier de l'Ophiucus, ces moment de calme leur convenaient. Ils s'appréciaient, mais ils étaient plus des confrères que de réels amis. Deux compagnons qui poursuivaient un même but et qui s'entraidaient pleinement dans ce sens. Il n'y avait aucune animosité entre eux, aucune tension, mais il était plus juste de dire qu'ils se connaissaient plutôt qu'ils s'aimaient. Que Yama engageât ainsi la conversation sur un ton relativement personnel sortait un peu de l'ordinaire. Elwing écarta de son regard une longue mèche bouclée aussi noire et brillante que le jais.

- Non. Marine est un Chevalier d'Ithildin. Je vais devenir Chevalier d'Argent. Je n'envie rien, je me crée simplement à mesure que j'apprends. Pour le reste je fais confiance à Athéna pour qu'elle m'accorde les honneurs et les responsabilités que j'aurai mérités.  
- Tu crois que c'est vraiment suffisant pour pouvoir te surpasser ? Tu n'as pas de but plus précis, plus ambitieux ?

La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière avec un sourire entendu. La notoriété publique du Sanctuaire prêtait une grande rivalité entre les apprentis des Chevaliers d'Ithildin et ceux des Protecteurs.

- Tu veux dire me la jouer façon Pégase, l'élève de Marine qui sera le plus fort des dix nouveaux Silvers ?  
- C'est bien ce qu'on souhaite tous non ? Faire la pige aux bouffons de Seiya… Comment tu te sens sur ce coup ?  
- Et toi ? Tu penses pouvoir les mettre sur le ventre ?  
- Neithan. Il est à ma portée.  
- Et pas Vicius ?

Yama fit la grimace. En voilà un qu'il détestait cordialement. Son rictus sarcastique, sa façon de vous observer du coin de l'œil tout en ayant l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Celui, ou celle, qui l'enverrait au tapis pour le compte jouirait d'un incontestable prestige, mais… Il secoua la tête…

- Je le laisse à Pelor.  
- Alors comme ça tu te sens inférieur à Pelor aussi… Dis ce n'est pas toi qui manquerait d'ambitions ?  
- Non ! Pour Athéna je viendrais à bout de n'importe quel adversaire ! Mais je ne suis pas stupide, à causes égales je sais très bien que je n'ai pas les armes pour le vaincre. Il est plus fort, plus rapide, rien à voir avec Cassandra. Et il est loin d'être stupide. Quand il se vante à grands cris, c'est pour faire oublier qu'il n'est pas loin d'être aussi fort qu'il le dit.  
- Si tu vois aussi clair dans son jeu tu lui es en un point au moins supérieur, ça devrait suffire à te rassurer. Comment tu peux être à la fois aussi sensé et te prendre aussi stupidement la tête à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Cassandra. Tu veux être sûr de pouvoir battre un des deux élèves de Shina ? Tu veux absolument être plus fort qu'elle parce que tu n'es pas de taille contre Pelor ? Tu sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire qu'elle ait réussi à repousser ton attaque. Non seulement elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'observer mais en plus elle venait de la subir deux fois de suite…  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Le problème ne vient pas d'elle et de ce qu'elle a réussi. Ca vient de moi. Je n'ai pas cru une seconde qu'elle y arriverait et je me suis retrouvé la tête dans le sable à cause de ça. Comme si je n'avais rien appris, comme si je ne savais toujours pas que le cosmos est inépuisable et qu'il rend tout possible. La plus importante de toutes les leçons…

Celle qui était destinée à endosser l'armure de l'Eridan se leva. Elle arborait ce sourire étrange qui lui était propre, un sourire dont il était impossible de savoir s'il était un trait naturel de sa physionomie ou s'il affichait ouvertement une part de mystère. Elle donna une petite poussée à la tête de Yama quand elle passa à ses cotés.

- Et apparemment tu ne crois non plus Marine quand elle dit que nous sommes largement supérieurs à elle au moment où elle a obtenu son armure. Nous, c'est à dire moi et toi…

* * *

¤

Le temple du Cancer… tranquille. Encore heureux avec le lutin qui s'obstinait encore à donner des coups de pioche au fond de sa caboche… Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chopé un pareil mal au crâne après un événement aussi insignifiant. Dix minutes, dix foutues longues et entières minutes pour trouver la foutue sortie de cette foutue maison des Gémeaux. Lui se perdre en chemin, comme si c'était envisageable… _Et puis quoi encore, et que les frangins l'apprennent ça l'est encore moins ! Enfin là ça devrait le faire, un Veilleur de l'Olivier tout au plus.. bingo le voilà_…

La sentinelle était à son poste, dans la même position tout aussi attentive que la précédente, la grimace intérieure en moins. Elle sursauta de façon ridicule au fracas assourdissant qui retentit brusquement. Une brève bourrasque délicieusement tiède dans cette atmosphère automnale avait déséquilibré le bouclier posé contre sa hanche et arborant le symbole de son ordre, le faisant dégringoler la volée de marche à ses pieds dans un tintamarre métallique. Le Veilleur n'aurait guère été plus rouge de confusion s'il avait été surpris par le Grand Pope en train de somnoler à son poste. L'invisible visiteur le regarda en se tenant les côtes se précipiter à la poursuite de son capricieux accessoire. Il se retourna pour poursuivre sa route, et s'arrêta, de nouveau interdit.

Une porte. Il se massa doucement les tempes du bout des doigts. _Hmrph, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore, depuis quand ils foutent des portes à l'entrée de leur maison… la tradition se perd, tout fou l'camp_… Il fut secoué par un éclat de rire intérieur. _Ape mon petit tu es en train de devenir aussi vieux jeu que Barbe Blanche_… La porte était très haute, à doubles battants, elle dégageait quelque chose de majestueux. Faite de basalte et d'obsidienne, incrustée de diamants et d'améthystes, veinée de quartz rose suivant de mystérieux motifs, elle n'aurait pas dépareillé les appartements privés de la Déesse. Quelque chose le retenait. _Une porte pour la seule maison du zodiaque qui n'a pas retrouvé de gardien ce n'est peut-être pas si surprenant… et puis_… Il se souvenait de la première véritable épreuve qu'avaient du traverser les Protecteurs. Lui et les siens les avaient suivis durant la longue montée jusqu'au palais du Pope usurpé. A cette époque il y avait deux maisons sans aucun Saint pour les garder, celle du Saint le plus averti, et celle du Saint le plus dévoué. Et pourtant. Pourtant Aioros avait préparé une belle surprise dans la maison du Sagittaire. Il sourit. _Mais c'est qu'ils deviendraient filous les gamins, ils me donneraient presque envie de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'ils ont concocté_… Mais il n'en était plus question, le Veilleur de l'Olivier avait regagné son poste et il ne serait sans doute pas resté imperturbable devant la porte s'entrebâillant sans raison. Tout compte fait il allait devoir s'employer un peu pour passer, mais ce défit là l'amusait, contrairement au précédent.

Il posa la main sur la porte et ferma les yeux. Le Veilleur était à quelque pas de lui. Ce n'était qu'un novice mais le rang qui était le sien prouvait qu'il avait le potentiel pour être Chevalier. Il savait ce qu'était le cosmos et devait pouvoir identifier parfaitement une manifestation extérieure. Mais l'étranger en ces lieux, si tant est qu'il pouvait exister un endroit où il se sentît un étranger, savait glisser sur les perceptions d'autrui aussi sûrement que le battement d'ailes d'un éphémère en fin de journée qui a survolé l'onde sans jamais la rider. Lentement la main qui trompait jusqu'à la lumière s'enfonça dans le basalte, et en une seconde innocente des conséquences, il passa au travers.

_ Hé hé, en fait c'est pas si mal qu'ils aient changé la déco en reconstruisant… Celle du Masque de Mort était aussi appétissante qu'un plateau de crustacés pêchés du mois dernier_… Là c'était plus sobre, une antichambre, le plafond assez bas, le dallage en marbre clair, les colonnes bordant les murs… _C'est quand même vachement plus beau des colonnes bien droites et bien alignées_… Une seule chose attira son attention avant d'entrer dans ce qu'il pressentait comme étant la pièce principale, une dalle de marbre de plus d'un mètre de large, se distinguant du reste du sol par sa couleur rosée et le large pentacle tracé d'argent en son centre. Yours Ever… _S'ils ont enterré le souvenir de Crabe Putride la-dessous ils ne manquent pas d'humour, z'ont quand même l'air d'être moins chiants cette génération chez Pallas_…

Il s'agissait bien de la salle principale, au fond de laquelle s'ouvrait le couloir menant à l'extérieur. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. La pièce était ronde, située juste sous la coupole centrale surmontant le toit du quatrième palais. Un balcon circulaire courrait tout le long à deux mètres du sol, et juché au-dessus de l'embouchure de l'ultime corridor tourné vers l'extérieur, un orgue gigantesque trônait tel le dépositaire du silence de ces lieux. Subjugué et submergé de curiosité, l'intrus donna une légère impulsion des talons pour s'élever lentement du sol dans la contemplation de cette pièce de cathédrale. Le roi des instruments dégageait la même majesté sublime que la porte de basalte. Il était travaillé dans un mélange harmonieux d'ébène et de bois de rose, de riches dorures le décoraient de façon discrète, conférant à l'ensemble massif une indéniable légèreté par la souplesse de leurs arabesques. Et les tubes innombrables se dressaient, tout d'argent ciselés, jusqu'au plus haut de la pénombre, dans l'oreiller d'une paix consciencieuse qui avait si longtemps délaissé la maison du Cancer. _Et pourtant… Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose qui rappelle le Masque de Mort… La paix ? Peut-être… Le calme plutôt, l'inertie, le silence… la mo.. !! Les visages ! Les visages sont encore là !!_

Ceux-ci étaient fermés, métalliques. Mais nombreux, et leur caractère sculpté et inexpressif n'atténuait en rien l'impression désagréable qu'ils dégageaient. Sur chaque tuyau jaillissant de l'orgue, à chaque endroit où l'air devait laisser échapper sa mélopée, des pièces d'argent étaient ciselées à l'apparence de figures humaines. A la fois hermétiques mais ô combien crédibles ! Elles n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles ornant le casque de l'armure des Gémeaux. En tout cas elles étaient porteuses de la même attention, et leur nombre ne faisait qu'augmenter le malaise de celui qui les contemplait. A cet instant l'homme qui se jouait de la lumière fut assaillit par une inexorable certitude. La porte de la quatrième maison ne barrait la route à aucun piège, l'instrument sous ses yeux ne recelait aucun mécanisme visant à sanctionner l'imprudence des indésirables curieux. Il fut un instant tenté d'invoquer la mémoire de l'air ambiant, de l'inviter à guider son esprit au sein de la monumentale soufflerie afin qu'il sût quelle musique insensée avait déjà pu retentir en ces lieux. Mais il se retint. Car en fait il n'avait nulle envie d'entendre même mentalement le chant des visages d'argent. _Pas plus que de courir le risque de voir débarquer le malade qui peut aimer s'asseoir à ce foutu clavier_… En dépit de tout ce qui pouvait se dire au sanctuaire, à l'encontre de toutes ses propres informations, la maison du Cancer avait hérité d'un nouveau gardien, c'était une certitude. Il sortit en quatrième vitesse, jurant intérieurement contre sa propre curiosité qui l'avait entraîné à traverser les demeures d'au moins deux grands cinglés. _Des psychopathes, Pallas s'est farcie deux Guerres Saintes pendant sa réincarnation et elle n'a rien trouver de mieux que d'engager des psychopathes pour assurer sa protection… Le mauve lui va vraiment pas bien, je parie qu'elle est née blonde, faudra que je demande ça au Pétase à Sandales_…

* * *

¤

Les deux femmes avaient revêtu leur armure. Leur notoriété pas plus que leur autorité n'étaient plus à prouver, mais les directives du Grand Pope appuyées par celles d'Ikki étaient sans appel. Tout garde ou Chevalier au service d'Athéna devait entretenir une crainte instinctive de la hiérarchie supérieure, même en sachant confusément que ce genre d'appréhension n'était pas fondée. Et les habits des Chevaliers d'Ithildin étaient largement à même de remplir cet office. Des armures qui n'avaient plus grand chose à voir avec les anciens habits d'argent qui étaient les leurs avant le renouveau. Ces anciennes protections, comme toutes celles destinées aux femmes Chevaliers, n'étaient guère plus étendues que de simples armures de bronze et les dépassaient à peine en solidité. Ce qui n'était plus du tout le cas. Leurs nouvelles armures les couvraient bien d'avantage, étincelaient d'une blancheur lunaire aux reflets bleutés. Puissance et pureté, solidité et beauté…

Les casernes que Marine et Shina avait déjà visitées s'étaient révélées irréprochables. Ce n'était pas une surprise, les nouveaux gardes du Sanctuaire n'avaient rien à voir avec les brutes épaisses engagées par Saga. C'étaient des êtres conscients de leur devoir, et qui le remplissaient avec fierté. Ils avaient autant envie de se montrer à la hauteur des cérémonies prévues que les Chevaliers à qui elles étaient destinées.

Tout en marchant dans les ruelles du Sanctuaire Inférieur, les deux femmes se demandaient la réelle utilité de continuer leur inspection. Soudain elles se figèrent dans un même mouvement non concerté. Le silence… étrange, presque artificiel… Des battements d'ailes effrayées s'enfuyant d'un toit, une ombre blanche… Un vent glacial les enveloppa, couvrant leur protection de cristaux glacés à la seconde ou la silhouette tomba entre elles. Une double esquive, quelques cheveux rouges et verts tranchés nets s'envolant, rendus immédiatement cassants par le froid intense qui les avaient entourés.

Marine et Shina ne se posèrent aucune question, elles agirent d'instinct et de concert, se jetant aussitôt dans un corps à corps forcené. Trois silhouettes immaculées prises dans une mêlée sauvage, serres tranchantes et crochets acérés contre griffes gelées. Il était rapide. Trop rapide, à un contre un toutes deux auraient été promptement débordées. Mais le nombre rééquilibrait leurs chances, d'autant plus que les deux femmes avaient fini par apprendre à combattre ensemble. Même ainsi pourtant, l'agresseur venu avec le froid parvenait à parer la totalité des coups qu'elles lui portaient. Elles avaient beau se soutenir, multiplier les feintes, le harceler sans relâche, à chaque fois une main froide et assurée venait contrer leur frappe. Et pour preuve que leur adversaire n'avait pas uniquement le temps de se défendre, un désagréable crissement retentissait parfois sur les protections d'argent, un son sans conséquence mais qui assurait la gravité continue de la menace.

Le combat prit fin aussi brutalement qu'il était survenu. Les Chevaliers d'Ithildin s'immobilisèrent, l'homme était accroupi entre elles, les bras levés et écartés, ses doigts aux ongles démesurément longs pointés contre leur gorge. Après quelques secondes, il se releva et les trois faux adversaires partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Sous le sourire de son amie, Shina se jeta au cou de leur adversaire simulé pour l'embrasser passionnément. Marine se détourna pudiquement pour les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. Le gel craquait encore sous ses pas quand elle sortit de la ruelle.

* * *

¤

Encore un Veilleur, décidément il aurait aussi bien pu contourner la route du zodiaque, jusqu'à cet instant ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence. Boudeur il passa au coté du garde d'élite sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire.

La maison du lion en comparaison avec ses récentes découvertes manquait singulièrement d'intérêt au premier abord. Un temple grec, un perron triangulaire largement ouvert sur l'extérieur. La pierre peut-être, légèrement différente de celles utilisées plus fréquemment, un marbre brun alors que les autres maisons étaient moins colorées. L'intérieur également se révéla très sobre. Il entra directement dans la grande salle principale qui faisait à elle seule la transition entre les deux issues du temple. Les appartements se situaient vraisemblablement sur les cotés mais il ne vit pas l'intérêt de le vérifier. Ici aussi les colonnes poussaient à profusion, espacées régulièrement les unes des autres, sans être alignées, remplissant toute la salle. Pour être très dépouillée, la grande salle de la cinquième maison n'en possédait pas moins une ambiance bien à elle. Le visiteur jugea que cette impression était principalement véhiculée par les couleurs environnantes. La pierre brune, tachetée, zébrée de zones plus sombres, des reflets scintillants aussi. En effet de fines veines d'or striaient longuement le marbre par endroits, il pouvait voir aussi de discrets éclats rougeoyant, probablement de petits rubis ou de petits béryls. Ca lui évoquait… La savane… _C'est la savane du Lion du Sanctuaire, son terrain de chasse… Intéressant… et dommage, quelque chose me dit que j'aurais pris un grand plaisir à lui passer sous le nez à celle-là_… Il s'ébroua au contact de l'air vivifiant extérieur… Il faisait aussi singulièrement plus chaud dans la maison du Lion.

* * *

¤

Tous les gardes fourbissaient leur cuirasse. Des quatre coins du monde des Chevaliers et leurs apprentis se dirigeaient vers la Grèce. Un grand jour. Un jour de réussite. Le succès pour ceux qui avaient été promus professeurs et qui avaient vu leurs efforts aboutir, le succès pour tous ces jeunes gens qui avaient atteint leur rêve ou l'effleuraient du doigt.

Ils étaient les nouveaux Chevaliers de Bronze, ils allaient devenir les nouveaux Chevaliers d'Argent. Tous les protecteurs de la Déesse qui défendait la Terre depuis les temps les plus reculés contre vents et marrées. Tous les serviteurs de Saori Kido, la femme la plus altruiste que le monde connaissait.

Ils atteignaient un rêve, en faisait d'autres aussitôt. Celui de montrer leur valeur même si cette chance relative ne leur serait probablement jamais donné. Celui de voir les Protecteurs en action, eux qui passaient pour des légendes, eux qui n'étaient pourtant que des humains qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement. Ils espéraient voir le Grand Pope, ils espéraient voir les fameux Chevaliers d'Or. Certains même espéraient secrètement les défier, tout en sachant qu'ils ne l'oseraient jamais. Beaucoup avait cette foi, cette confiance inflexible, cette conviction de ne pas être différents de leurs prédécesseurs, de pouvoir eux-aussi franchir les barrières pour atteindre les sommets qui leur étaient en théorie interdits.

Joie et excitation, bonheur et impatience… Et pas un ne se doutait qu'un intrus se trouvait à mi-chemin du palais de la Déesse à laquelle ils avaient voué leur vie.

* * *

¤

_Evidemment là y a personne devant… Il aurait pas pu être en train de faire la sieste sous ses platanes lui !_ La sixième maison du zodiaque, la demeure de l'Homme le Plus Proche des Dieux… Elle se dressait, simple, sereine, comme ignorante des affrontements titanesques qu'elle avait vus se dérouler en son sein. Elle n'avait pas changé. Reconstruite elle apparaissait telle qu'elle était au temps de sa gloire avant la bataille du treizième palais, résolument identique comme si les ans n'avaient pas eu de prise réelle en ces lieux. Le temps… _Quinze ans de plus… Ca lui fait quoi maintenant, il doit avoir la trentaine bien sonnée… presque un vieux croulant, un bon aryen_… Il retint un rire nerveux. Autant beaucoup de Chevaliers en sortant de l'adolescence voyaient leur cosmos se décrépir peu à peu, autant pour certains il était difficile de ne pas assimiler âge et expérience. Shaka était de ceux là, le Grand Pope et les Protecteurs étaient de ceux là. Il s'écoulerait certainement encore de longues décennies avant que leur puissance ne commençât à décliner.

Une respiration lente, de plus en plus ténue, mourante. Ballet des membres, valse ralentie, kata silentieux. Harmonie, une concentration irréfléchie infiniment supérieure à celle qu'il avait recherchée avant de pénétrer dans la maison du Bélier. Un but programmé, fermé à toute information extérieure. Pour avancer, inexistant.

- Je suis curieux. Si tu penses assez renier ton être pour que rien ni personne ne puisse l'appréhender dis-moi donc pourquoi tu t'obstine encore à bouger. Le mouvement est relationnel, il crée à la fois succession et implication. Tu ne peux pas espérer être absent du monde tout en jouant avec lui…  
- _Et merde_ !…

Le visiteur manqua de trébucher quand les mots prononcés vinrent percuter sa conscience. Il s'éveilla brutalement de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé pour contempler à loisir celui qui l'avait interpellé. Virgo Saint Shaka… P'tit con va… Le Chevalier d'Or était assis à quelques distances face à lui, en tailleur, les yeux fermés, ses mains posées sur les genoux, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Il portait son armure jusqu'à son casque, sa longue cape immaculée enroulée autour de son corps à la ressemblance d'un habit monastique.

Pendant un bref instant l'air se troubla devant le Saint, comme si un mirage était en train de se dissiper. Et pour la première fois sur la route de la Colline Sacrée, l'étranger apparut. C'était un homme d'allure moyenne, de carrure moyenne et d'âge incertain. Ses traits étaient ceux d'une personne de la trentaine, mais son regard semblait rempli des merveilles contemplées lors d'une longue expérience, pétillant d'une éternelle jeunesse malicieuse. Ses yeux légèrement bridés lui donnaient un air oriental, tout comme sa coiffure qui rappelait celles des anciens mongols, un crâne lisse à l'exception d'une longue queue de cheval au sommet et dressée par un large lacet de cuir enroulé autour de sa base, de fines moustaches qui tombaient plus bas que son menton, celui-ci lui-même terminé par une fine barbe fourchue. Il portait une tunique de lin de couleur anodine, son pantalon et sa chemise serrés aux membres par des bandelettes autour des mollets et des avants-bras. Il dégageait une odeur douceâtre qui rappelait celle des vergers et des chants fraîchement fauchés. Le plus étrange étant incontestablement qu'il s'intégrait parfaitement en ces lieux, comme s'il se fût s'agit d'un banal et quotidien visiteur du Sanctuaire. Il fit un pas et cassa son buste en avant, sa main sur le ventre en un salut par trop cérémonieux pour être réellement sincère.

- Faite excuse votre sainteté sérénissime, j'espérais simplement éviter de vous déranger…  
- Tu étais voué à me déranger dès que tu as arrêté le dessin de franchir ma maison. Mais je ne t'apprends rien cette fois Pas plus que tu ne seras surpris si je te dis que compte tenu de la facilité avec laquelle tu es arrivé jusqu'ici je suis d'autant plus enclin à t'arrêter définitivement. Si tu as cru que les précédentes Guerres Saintes ont émoussé la loi du Sanctuaire par leur aspect définitif tu t'es lourdement trompé. La mort est toujours la même sentence, celle que tu t'apprêtes à rencontrer incessamment Chevalier.  
- Chevalier ? Votre vue percerait-elle donc moins facilement vos paupières ?

Shaka eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux et fit un lent geste du bras comme s'il écartait un rideau invisible devant lui. Un scintillement lumineux courut sur le corps de l'homme insouciant et son armure fut révélée. Elle semblait inconcevablement légère, à demi transparente, comme du verre teinté de couleurs ocres et rougeâtres. Sa forme, souple, très stylisée, augmentait cette impression de fragilité. L'homme éclata de rire en se tapant le front.

- Ah ça, faut m'excuser je la vois si peu souvent qu'il m'arrive de l'oublier. Par contre désolé de te contredire mais tu ne me tueras pas aujourd'hui Virgo Saint Shaka.  
- Quelle certitude… Péremptoire et déplacée.  
- Si tu savais la raison qui m'amène ici tu ne me menacerais pas. Et tu ne prendrais pas le risque d'éliminer quelqu'un qui est passé comme une fleur sous le nez de deux Chevaliers d'Or sans chercher à en apprendre plus sur son compte. A moins que ce soit toi qui soit emprisonné dans tes certitudes… C'est un défaut que tu connais bien je crois…

La tension était montée d'un cran. Nulle manifestation de cosmos n'était perceptible dans la maison de la Vierge, mais les deux hommes en présence n'étaient pas de ceux qui se laissent duper par les apparences. Tous deux pouvaient sentir l'hostilité qui menaçait de grandir entre eux. Malgré le calme qu'il continuait d'afficher comme à l'accoutumée, Shaka n'avait vraisemblablement pas du tout apprécié les dernières paroles de son vis à vis. Quant à celui-ci, il était visiblement troublé et anxieux. Il avait compté sur la sagesse du gardien de la sixième maison, mais savoir et sagesse se révélaient souvent deux choses bien distinctes. Il ne craignait pas réellement pour sa vie, s'il venait à se retrouver en mauvaise posture il doutait que le Chevalier de la Vierge puisse l'empêcher de s'échapper, et même sans ça il connaissait quelques… personnes d'influence, à appeler à la rescousse. Mais une confrontation directe avec Shaka n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère…

Face à face muet, regard sombre et perçant contre paupières imperméables, le verre contre l'or, l'air contre la lumière, et deux volontés inexorables…

- Soit, je suis curieux de connaître les raisons auxquelles tu as laissé la garde de ta vie.

L'inconnu esquissa un sourire… Que serait le jeu si on jouait sans risque…

- Mon nom suffit à mes raison. Je te salue Virgo Saint Shaka, je suis Apeliote, Vent du Sud-Est au service de notre bon vieux Hermes, demi-frère et confident de la Déesse que tu sers…

* * *

¤

¤ ¤


	6. Chapter I,5

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

¤

**Acte I, Chapitre 5**

**_Le Vent de l'annonce_**

¤

* * *

¤  
_  
_

_ La forêt était de celles qu'on ne découvre qu'une fois. Les arbres vertigineux s'espaçaient complaisamment, alors que leurs branchages luxurieux s'entrelaçaient à satiété en une folle litière sur laquelle devait reposer le ciel. Une brume incertaine glissait délicatement ses bras vaporeux entre les troncs millénaires et baignait ce havre ignoré d'un gris léger et varié sans nulle couleur abusive. Le calme et la paix r égnaient…_

_ Comme aurais-je pu supposer qu'en ce lieu perdurait ce qui serait le parangon du Troisième Cavalier._

_ Mes pas foulaient le sol gorgé d'humidité, et la vie suintait ainsi de ce limon fertile, où pourtant rien de plus jeune que les arbres ne semblait avoir poussé._

_ Et je me demandais ce que cette manne pouvait rassasier d'autre que le temps suspendu aux cimes, déjà si vieilles et malgré tout annonçant fièrement les siècles qu'elles traverseraient encore._

_ Comme le fourbe perlait déjà à l'orée de ma conscience… L'écorce alentour n'était pas noire, mais d'un jais crevassé où serpentaient des reflets acajous. Les feuilles n'étaient pas grises mais d'un jade moiré accusant les éons dépassés. Et la terre anthracite s'englauquait au long des regards d'une teinte fongueuse… Jusqu'à la lumière d'un jour invisible, qui soumise à la toile verdâtre s'en égouttait en iridescences exubérantes._

_ Et mon esprit qui avait cru un instant errer au hasard d'une étendue doucement incolore se mit à trembler, confronté qu'il était avec ces nuances hideuses qui n'avaient rien de naturel._

_ Alors boursouflèrent à l'endroit de chaque racine se tortillant dans la fange nourricière, de multiples aberrations, sombres et difformes, qui s'enflèrent tuméfiées et nuisibles au rythme d'une cacophonie monstrueuse issue de l'incommensurable oubli._

_ Malheureusement la terreur hystérique qui déchira ma cervelle ne m'écarta pas assez rapidement pour me préserver de l'ultime perversion. Et je fuis encore cette vision de l'indicible où au milieu de Ceux qui portent des Cornes, jaillis de terre en hurlant comme les feux s'allumaient aux bois de Yhe, vint l'impensable être noir qui rend féconde la semence des Grands Anciens, le procréateur des atrocités qui rampent à jamais au pied du Trône d'Onyx, Shub-Niggurath, le Bouc aux Mille Chevreaux…_

Elle referma sur le texte, rédigé d'une main fébrile en latin, la couverture de cuir craquelé dont l'aspect parcheminé conférait une désagréable texture au toucher. Dessus s'étalait dans une teinte douteuse, un rouge brunit par le temps, le titre de l'épais in-folio scellé par d'impressionnants fermoirs de fers, qu'une éternité confiné à l'abri des regards avait fini par occulter de bien des mémoires averties…

_De Vermis Mysteriis_

Par Ludvig Prinn… Un supposé alchimiste-nécromancien du XIVe siècle qui avait connu un destin si tragiquement et si stupidement humain. Ses congénères l'avait immolé sur le bûcher de l'inquisition alors qu'il avait atteint un age prodigieux pour l'époque…

Un sourire triste étira son visage, comme celui de quelqu'un qui a si longtemps désespéré qu'il ne sait plus se réjouir de son heure arrivée…

* * *

¤

- Quelque chose m'intrigue…  
- Oh oh… Arriver à troubler à troubler la sérénité de l'Homme le Plus Proche des Dieux… C'est trop d'honneur ! Vas-y Bouddha, balance…

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ralentit le pas. Il s'abstint finalement de relever, en secouant la tête d'un air désespérément navré. Personne avant le Vent du Sud-Est n'avait atteint si rapidement les limites de sa patience complaisante. Mais après lui avoir concédé le droit de se rendre au Treizième Palais, il ne lui aurait pour rien au monde donné en plus la satisfaction de céder à ses sarcasmes répétés.

- En temps que loyal serviteur d'Hermès je suppose que tu connais certainement un autre moyen pour te rendre auprès d'Athéna lorsqu'elle siège au sommet du Sanctuaire. Alors pourquoi avoir voulu à tout prix passer au travers des douze temples, quand bien même tu savais que cette tentative était indubitablement vouée à l'échec ?

Un sourire oscillant confusément entre le dédain exagéré et la curiosité pensive s'allongea sur le visage d'Apeliote. N'y aurait-il eu réellement aucun moyen pour lui de tromper la vigilance de Shaka ? C'était quelque chose qu'il se refusait à admettre, et il savait que dans un avenir plus ou moins éloigné il remettrait le Saint à l'épreuve. Ce dont il était sûr en revanche, c'était que sans sa présence sur la Colline Sacrée, il serait parvenu au palais du Grand Pope en toute impunité…

- Hmm indubitablement hein ? Soit si tu le dis… Mets ça sur le compte de la curiosité tu ne seras pas loin de la vérité.  
- Tu…  
- Non ! Ca va ! Oublie le mot vérité je n'ai pas envie de me recoltiner mon mal de crâne, c'est curiosité le mot important de ma phrase ! Et la curiosité est un vilain défaut oui, mais pas pour moi, et hop on a fait le tour, on zappe les discours philosophiques !  
- Tu es le premier à me donner envie de m'être trompé. J'espère sincèrement qu'Athéna refusera de te recevoir et que Gorthol nous renverra dans mon temple reprendre les choses où elles en étaient, avant que tu n'invoques la volonté divine de parlementer…  
- C'est ça… Tu as beau être plein d'arthrite pour moi tu n'es qu'un jeunot, ça te ferait du bien de te faire mettre dans le vent par un Demi-Dieu… Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Et je crois qu'on arrive chez ton collègue, enfin, s'il est là…  
- Oui, la loi du Sanctuaire impose en dehors des périodes de trouble qu'au moins six défenseurs de la Colline Sacrée soient à leur poste en permanence.  
- Encore heureux ! Les guerres commencent forcément en temps de paix, c'est avant qu'il faut être vigilant pour les éviter, pendant on limite juste un peu la casse… Tu m'excuseras, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais je préfère reprendre mon petit jeu.  
- Fais donc, au moins j'aurai le silence à défaut d'avoir la paix…

La maison de la Balance. Un ronronnement éthéré. Eclat doré qui point et s'enfuit, au gré des caprices du jour qui perce capricieusement entre les colonnes du temple. Le bruit d'une lame qui fend l'espace. Une rectitude absolue qui pourtant se courbe illusoirement sous les voltes et les arabesques de sa trajectoire. Une lente rotation continue et régulière. Le poids d'une arme dont la puissante lourdeur fait bruisser l'air malgré la fluidité avec laquelle elle est maniée.

L'habit doré couvrait les membres du gardien de la septième maison, mais sa tête et son torse étaient nus, couverts de scarifications courant sur son corps comme d'archaïques décorations tribales. Sa peau était si noire que ses muscles impeccablement dessinés laissaient glisser la lumière en reflets presque bleutés.

Les mains assurées sans aucune crispation sur le trident d'orichalque, le Chevalier de la Balance enchaînait les katas avec une aisance mécanique. La scène était étrange, presque irréelle de perfection. Car si tous les mouvements avait été appris et répétés maintes et maintes fois sans qu'aucune variation ne vint rompre leur impeccable monotonie, on percevait malgré tout l'âme de celui qui les exécutait. L'arme bougeait avec une exaspérante lenteur, pour s'emballer parfois de courts instants, au point que seul un œil habitué à observer les fluctuations de la lumière était capable de suivre les voltes incisives du trident sacré. Après quelques instants d'observation, Shaka interpella le successeur de Dohko.

- Que fais-tu Annatar ?  
- Je m'entraîne à manier les armes de la Balance. Même si comme tout le monde j'espère que je n'aurai jamais à les utiliser, si jamais cela devait arriver malgré tout, autant que je puisse le faire avec une efficacité optimale.

Le gardien du septième temple avait répondu sans s'interrompre, sans que les paroles articulées vinrent perturber la perfection de ses mouvements. Il s'arrêta pourtant, et tourna vers le Chevalier de la Vierge ses yeux aux iris d'un bleu laiteux, qui se fondaient dans le gris éteint de ses pupilles.

- Qui est avec vous maître ?

La surprise étrangla le Vent du Sud-Est qui hoqueta à la recherche de son souffle. La lumière se troubla instantanément autour de lui, et il apparut avec les couleurs et l'assurance d'un iceberg surpris en train de dériver au large des côtes africaines.

- Comment ça « qui est avec vous ? », puisqu'on te dit qu'il est tout seul le monsieur !!  
- Je suis aveugle je ne suis pas stupide…  
- Je vois bien espèce de pithécanthrope épilé à la braise, mais je serais toi je me dépêcherais de me dire comment tu as senti ma présence !

Annatar ne manifestait aucune émotion. Aucun tressaillement sur son visage ou dans sa respiration, aucune hésitation dans ses paroles prononcées sur un ton parfaitement monocorde.

- Disons que je l'ai devinée. L'attention de mon maître était tournée vers quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas percevoir, quelque chose ou quelqu'un… La sensation n'est rien sans la réflexion…

Apeliote mit un terme à la grimace qui crispait son visage pour rire bruyamment. Un brin d'impertinence n'avait jamais été pour lui déplaire, et surtout il était soulagé, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer, que sa présence ait été déduite plutôt que réellement perçue.

- Il me plait le petit, c'est ton élève Shaka ? Si c'est le cas il est au moins plus drôle que toi…  
- Mon maître a dû vous prévenir… Il y a des jeux dont vous devriez vous abstenir. Ou bien vous mangerez la poussière du Sanctuaire avant d'être parvenu en son faîte…

Apeliote laissa éclater de nouveau sa bonne humeur avant de se ressaisir intérieurement. Le Chevalier de la Vierge avait ouvert les yeux et fixait son élève d'un azur limpide. Un regard d'une clairvoyance assurée que le Vent ne parvenait pas à percer…

* * *

¤

Il se nommait Nedjeth. Ceux de son ordre l'appelaient le Chevalier sans Armure, les gardes du Sanctuaire la Vigie à la Cape Pourpre. Capitaine des Gardiens de l'Olivier, il se tenait presque en permanence à cet endroit quand ses obligations ne l'appelaient pas ailleurs, silhouette drapée dans un rouge violacé, son profil acéré se découpant au sommet de la falaise quelles que fussent les intempéries. Silencieux et immobile, il laissait plonger ses regards au cœur de l'horizon, comme s'il avait pu trouver là où l'azur du ciel rejoignait les fluctuations marines de l'Océan, des réponses à l'étrange destin qui était le sien.

Un destin malchanceux comme celui de tous les Gardiens de l'Olivier. Tous étaient intimement liés à l'une des quatre-vingts huit constellations, tous s'étaient éveillés au cosmos et avaient su faire leurs preuves dans la maîtrise de ce dernier. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient des élus. Ils étaient des accidents du hasard, des hommes et des femmes qui auraient dû faire partie du commun des mortels, mais qui, par un inexplicable caprice du destin, s'étaient éveillés à l'univers et étaient entrés en symbiose avec leur constellation, alors qu'elle en avait choisi un autre qu'eux pour la représenter aux cotés d'Athéna. Oui, des accidents, sans la miséricorde de la Déesse qui leur avait accordé une seconde chance en créant l'ordre de l'Olivier, ils auraient tout juste été bons à servir de remplaçants si l'héritier de leur signe était venu à succomber.

Mais les choses étaient un peu différents pour le Capitaine. Le niveau qu'il avait atteint, seul de surcroît, était exemplaire. Lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec ses pairs, il les dominait d'une telle façon que ceux-ci étaient subjugués de voir à quel point son cosmos et sa technique s'accordaient avec les étoiles sous lesquelles il était né. Pour les Gardiens de l'Olivier, la seule chose pouvant expliquer le fait que leur Capitaine ne faisait pas partie des élus était les mérites de celle qui portait son armure. Et pourtant… A chaque fois que Nedjeth l'avait croisée, il avait senti l'habit argenté vibrer à son approche, comme s'il le reconnaissait et le saluait au passage… Mais elle, elle ne lui avait jamais adressé un signe de connivence, et lui ne s'était jamais donné le droit de la questionner. Elle méritait de porter cette armure bien plus que lui par son savoir et ses aptitudes, le Capitaine ne remettrait jamais cela en cause. Alors il en était réduit à s'interroger seul sur lui-même…

Il n'aurait pu dire s'il venait là pour trouver des réponses à ses questions ou au contraire pour les oublier. Il était à son poste tout simplement, un poste qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Au milieu des rafales de vent sifflant à ses oreilles et du fracas des vagues s'écrasant au pied de la falaise, il demeurait impénétrable, sentinelle attentive tournée vers la mer, au sommet du Cap Sounion.

Il fronça les sourcils… Là-bas au loin dans l'immensité agitée, il avait aperçu un tache sombre qui se rapprochait. Il braqua son regard perçant sur le point en mouvement qui se précisa lentement. C'était une embarcation à faible tirant d'eau… Juste un pont rasant les vagues, sans mat ni rames… Elle glissait simplement, comme portée par les vagues qui s'abaissaient devant elle avant de remonter en douceur sous sa poupe pour la faire avancer… Peu à peu, le Capitaine parvint à distinguer trois silhouettes à son bord.

* * *

¤

- Et là tu penses qu'un de tes congénères sera à son poste ?

Shaka avait pris le parti de répondre machinalement à chacune des questions du Vent. Non qu'il se sentait obligé envers lui de quelconque façon que ce fût pour lui fournir les indications qu'il demandait, dans la mesure ou ces renseignements n'étaient pas "sensibles", mais il craignait de crouler sous un déluges de paroles s'il s'était obstiné à rester muet.

- Si Laer s'est absenté du Temple du Scorpion sans se faire remplacer c'est qu'il n'a pas quitté la route des douze maisons. Dans le dixième temple vraisemblablement…  
- Oh mais tu n'as pas a chercher d'excuse, vous gérez vos défenses comme vous l'entendez, simplement je n'enverrais pas le patron se réfugier chez vous…

Apeliote laissa échapper un soupir dont personne n'aurait pu dire s'il s'était s'agit de dédain ou de désappointement. Il venait d'identifier une présence dans ce qui pour lui était encore la demeure d'Aïoros.

- J'étais curieux de voire à quoi ressemblait le nouveau Chevalier du Sagittaire mais on dirait bien que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois… Encore un jardinier du tilleul sans doute…

_Ou plutôt une belle jardinière…_ Le Vend du Sud-Est observait la Gardienne de l'Olivier avec un intérêt qui aurait été non dissimulé si lui-même ne l'avait pas été entièrement. Sa cuirasse de cuir et de métal entrelacés s'enflait régulièrement, au rythme d'une lente respiration soulevant une poitrine généreuse que l'habit ne parvenait pas à comprimer. Ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade devant son visage, fontaine souple et flamboyante aux tons multiples, allant du rouge sang pour s'éclaircir jusqu'au jaune impérial, en passant par l'ocre et l'aurore. De rares taches de rousseurs étaient disséminées sur sa peau délicatement dorée comme du miel d'acacia fraîchement récolté. Elle semblait écouter. Assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier menant au huitième temple du zodiaque, ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux, sa tête baissée légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Apeliote sortit de sa contemplation admirative, un rien concupiscente, pour se ressaisir d'instinct. Jusque là il avait toujours considéré les Gardiens de l'Olivier comme une bande de guignols tout juste bons à encadrer les gardes, mais réflexion faite il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de tous. Il pouvait très bien y avoir un Chevalier d'Or raté dans le tas, celle là en tout cas n'avait pas l'air d'une militaire embrigadée, cantonnée à un rôle de planton…

Ses craintes se révélèrent infondées. La Gardienne de l'Olivier se leva simplement pour saluer celui qui était l'un des trois hommes les plus importants du Sanctuaire, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Le Chevalier de la Vierge fit encore quelque pas avant de s'arrêter, sans se retourner pour faire face à celle qui avait temporairement la garde du Temple du Sagittaire.

- A quoi étais-tu donc si attentive ?  
- Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir d'illustres professeurs pour nous entraîner. L'un des privilèges qui nous a été octroyés est de pouvoir circuler sur la Colline Sacrée. Autant en profiter pour écouter et observer… Et la maison du Sagittaire parle volontiers à ceux qui y dressent l'oreille…

Un hochement de tête pour seul signe d'assentiment, Shaka reprit sa route. Apeliote lui emboîta le pas, non sans se pencher auparavant vers le cou de la jeune femme pour humer sa peau. Un délicieux frisson courut le long de son ventre. C'était sucré et salé à la fois, un parfum naturel d'aigre-douce, un mélange de caramel et de pain sortant du four, avec des nuances épicées qui lui évoquèrent la muscade et la coriandre. Il se retint convulsivement pour ne pas lui faire sentir un peu plus que l'air de son sillage. Il passa près d'elle, la tête dévissée pour surprendre son regard. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, comme brusquement honteux de l'avoir observée de façon si impudique alors qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à son existence. A moins qu'il n'ait craint de se perdre dans de profondes bouffées de chaleur…_Te raconte pas n'importe quoi… C'est pas des coups foudre qu'elle balance du fond de ses mirettes, c'est des bouts de magma incandescents !…_

Il rattrapa le Chevalier de la Vierge de façon presque précipitée, sans plus se retourner, encore profondément troublé par les yeux entraperçus de la jeune femme. Des yeux changeants, où dansaient des lueurs incendiaires prêtes à consumer ceux qui y plongeaient…

* * *

¤

L'océan avait finit par se lisser tel un miroir, chose rarissime à cette heure et à cette époque de l'année. Au-dessus de cette mer d'huile simplement troublée par quelques fins remous dans le sillage de l'embarcation, un fin brouillard s'était levé comme si l'air s'était singulièrement rafraîchi au niveau de la surface. Et c'est léchée par de longs filaments cotonneux que la coque s'immobilisa, frôlant à peine la pierre des marches, qui descendaient le long du flanc de la falaise pour se perdre dans la grande bleue inexplicablement assoupie.

Sous les yeux scrutateurs de la Vigie à la Cape Pourpre, une lente procession commença son ascension. En premier venait la jeune femme qui était apparue debout à l'avant de l'embarcation, telle une figure de proue scrutant l'horizon et écartant de leur route les éventuels dangers par sa seule présence ostensiblement prévenante. Les yeux sombres dont l'irrationnelle acuité était connue de tous les gardes du Sanctuaire s'étaient d'emblée fixés sur elle. Elle avançait en silence, gravissant les marches avec une régularité si fluide que Nedjeth doutait qu'elle touchât réellement le sol, drapée dans une cape d'un bleu ardoise, qui enlaçait étroitement sa fine silhouette élancée. Une silhouette définitivement bleue. Des cheveux d'un bleu de Prusse, coupés très courts, légèrement hirsutes. Des lèvres bleu guède, fermées en une expression impénétrable. Une peau bleue dragée, comme si le créateur de toutes choses avait un instant mélangé ses pigments, un soir de travail harassant, à la lueur trompeuse de la lune. Mais il ne voyait pas son regard. Au contraire de celui de l'autre jeune femme qui fermait le cortège des nouveaux arrivants. Ses yeux s'étaient levé vers lui alors qu'elle grimpait le long de la falaise, des petits yeux rieurs mais nullement moqueurs, à la teinte outremer. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient d'un vert doux et nuancé, oscillant entre la menthe, la sauge et la pistache. Ils flottaient en permanence autour de son visage juvénile, comme si une brise éternelle jouait avec eux. La jeune femme était une contradiction vivante. Malgré son teint fruité et ses formes pleines de femme accomplie, sa jeunesse continuait d'éclater d'une simplicité quasi enfantine. Elle souriait avec une sincérité confinant à l'insouciance, tout en étant emprunte d'une sérénité qui se rencontre rarement ailleurs que sur le visage des aïeux paisibles, lorsqu'ils jettent un regard de satisfaction sur leur vie qui se termine… Mais entre les deux femmes venait celui dont la présence seule appesantissait l'air, ce que rien ne pouvait justifier entre le sublime de ces deux apparitions ô combien contrastée. En comparaison sa silhouette était lourde, le charme qui l'entourait l'aurait presque rendu disgracieuse si ce corps robuste habillé de noir ne dégageait pas malgré tout une grande souplesse, presque de la félinité. Ses bras étaient nus, bronzés d'une couleur inhabituelle témoignant de la rareté du soleil qui les avait ainsi halés. Il avançait avec lenteur et une exaspérante aisance qui respirait l'assurance et la fermeté. De son visage, seules quelques mèches d'un jaune impérial teinté de safran étaient visibles, masqué qu'il était sous la capuche d'un manteau indéfinissablement gris, changeant sans cesse de nuances au gré de ses ondulations. Une mante de fourrure immaculée aux reflets argentés était posée sur ses épaules.

Le Capitaine les vit prendre pied au sommet du Cap Sounion à quelques pas de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer sa présence. Mais ils passèrent devant la Vigie à la Cape Pourpre, sans ralentir ni marquer aucune forme d'intérêt pour l'observateur qui avait contemplé leur arrivée muette depuis l'extrême horizon océanique. Nedjeth se tourna ostensiblement vers eux alors qu'ils le dépassaient pour s'engager vers l'intérieur des terres, il hésitait encore sur la conduite à avoir en de telles circonstances. Les questionner ? Il y avait une certaine noblesse dans ce cortège qui l'empêchait de les apostropher… Les attaquer ? Bien que cette partie de la côte fût interdite puisque donnant directement sur le Sanctuaire, il n'en avait aucune envie. Les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient pas fait preuve d'hostilité, en dehors du dédain pour sa présence, et semblaient suivre une route qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement. Alors il rejeta simplement sa cape derrière ses épaules et déploya lentement son cosmos…

Ils s'immobilisèrent. La femme bleue lui fit face sans hâte, et lui répondit en déployant une aura argentée qui crépitait d'étincelles céruléennes. Elle leva un bras à l'horizontale, sa main tendue dans la direction du Capitaine telle la pointe d'une lance mortelle… Ses yeux étaient bleus aussi. D'acier, tant par la teinte que par la fermeté, mais ils ne dégageaient pas d'agressivité, juste un calme impressionnant, accompagné d'une profonde résolution.

- Je suis Jyll…

Cela avait été prononcé en toute simplicité, comme par politesse, pour ne pas laisser un condamné dans l'ignorance. Nedjeth se tendit imperceptiblement et raffermit sa garde. La lance et le bouclier de son ordre étaient posés hors d'atteinte, contre une colonne des ruines du temple qui surplombait le Cap Sounion. De toute façon il doutait qu'ils aient pu lui servir à grand chose dans la circonstance, le bouclier peut-être à la rigueur, pour encaisser en partie une attaque frontale…

Celle qui avait dit s'appeler Jyll laissa retomber son bras, l'homme arrivé entre les deux jeunes femmes venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. Quelque chose scintilla aux pieds du Capitaine, l'instant d'après il sentait un froid glacial s'emparer de lui. Il baissa les yeux. Il se trouvait debout au centre de cercle parfait, recouvrant le sol d'une fine pellicule de givre qui remontait pour l'enserrer jusqu'aux chevilles. _Ça c'est pas ce que j'appelle à proprement parlé une attaque frontale…_ Il essaya de bouger sans succès, la finesse de la glace était de loin surpassée par sa solidité.

L'homme s'avança vers lui. Sous ses pieds le gel perdait de sa transparence, blanchissait comme si le froid était encore plus intense sous ses pas. D'un geste désinvolte il fit glisser le capuchon qui masquait son visage, révélant un regard vif et étincelant comme un diamant, partant d'un œil unique, la pupille de l'autre étant définitivement ternie.

- Ton aura est intéressante, elle me rappelle quelqu'un…  
- …  
- Dis moi seulement si Seiya et Shun sont arrivés au Sanctuaire.  
- … Le Chevalier Pégase est en route, son avion devrait atterrir bientôt. Je ne sais pas où se trouve le Chevalier Andromède.

Celui qui commandait au froid fit un signe d'approbation et s'en retourna. Les deux jeunes femmes le suivirent, celle aux cheveux verts le gratifiant d'une petite moue désolée avec un geste qui ressemblait à un signe d'excuse. Stoïque dans la résignation, le Capitaine les regarda partir en essayant de savoir s'il pouvait encore compter ses orteils. Autour de lui, le soleil commençait à réchauffer le miroir gelé, de fines gouttelettes ruisselant doucement à sa surface. Il se sourit à lui même comme pour s'excuser de la désarmante futilité nourrissant sa dernière pensée, alors qu'il contemplait le dos de la plus fine silhouette de l'improbable trio… _Dommage qu'Anduril soit en poste au Temple du Sagittaire, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir les contempler toutes les deux côte à côte… enfin pour le contraste quoi…_

* * *

_¤_

Il montait les marches dans l'ombre du Chevalier de la Vierge, un réflexe sans doute bien qu'il n'ait nul besoin d'une aide extérieure pour se cacher aux yeux de tous. Il regardait les longs cheveux blonds, devenus presque filasse avec le temps, qui tressautaient doucement sur la cape immaculée au gré de ses pas. Virgo Saint Shaka n'était décidément pas un être comme les autres. Bien peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir su garder leur calme quand il avait décidé de les harceler de ses mordantes et perpétuelles provocations. Mais il y avait plus. Bien plus en fait. Le Saint devait avoir un orgueil démesuré pour se prétendre l'homme le plus proche des Dieux, mais Apeliote en cet instant sentait combien c'était presque légitime. Cela tenait à bien peu de chose, pour certains, le simple naturel avec lequel il traversait les temples. Mais le Vent du Sud-Est pouvait sentir tout le Sanctuaire vibrer en un accord parfait sous ses pas. Si le titre que Shaka s'était octroyé était un rien usurpé, il était certainement le plus grand mystique en vie sur Terre.

Un peu de respect à défaut d'une réelle admiration ne faisait jamais de mal, surtout quand ce respect n'était pas avoué ouvertement. Cependant Apeliote se demandait si les sons qui lui parvenaient de plus en plus distinctement à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la dixième maison n'avaient pas guidé son humeur vers cette tendance à l'honnêteté. Un peu plus loin devant eux, quelqu'un jouait d'un instrument qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir été conçu par le plus étonnant des fils d'Hermès. Une Syrinx… Le musicien était plutôt doué d'ailleurs, son interprétation ne trahissait pas du tout l'esprit du compositeur originel. Sa maîtrise ne pouvait être en rien comparable à celle du plus connu des Satyres, mais elle s'en rapprochait de façon touchante. Les notes s'élevaient dans une triste harmonie, enchaînant l'intuition dans une mélopée qui n'avait jamais eu de partition. Une mélodie qui faisait vibrer les racines oubliées des anciennes vies primitives en une confuse mélancolie, presque déplacée dans cet environnement de pierres taillées. Et en même temps un chant caressait l'air. Un chant mélodieux, désarmant de simplicité, qui louait l'instant présent, la gaieté fondamentale. Les deux airs s'embrassaient à la perfection, s'entrelaçant au hasard des accords d'une façon qui semblait bien moins recherchée que prédestinée.

C'est dans un décors en ruine que les deux visiteurs arrivèrent en vue des musiciens. Etrangement, la maison du Capricorne n'avait pas été reconstruite. Seuls se dressaient encore debout, une arche marquant l'entrée de la dixième maison et un auvent soutenu par quatre piliers, qui abritait la statue d'Athéna récompensant le plus juste de ses serviteurs. Autour ce n'était que pans de mur à demi dressés, bloc de pierres épars, colonnes brisées à des hauteurs diverses ou couchées à même le sol. La nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits. Une glycine mauve avait pris possession de l'arche, et c'est sous une voûte fleurie en dépit de la saison avancée que les deux hommes entrèrent. Des bouquets de bougainvillées blancs avaient élu racine aux pieds de l'auvent et s'enroulaient autour des piliers, se gardant bien de pénétrer plus loin entre eux. Et tout autour, clématites et passiflores ornaient les pierres qui furent dressées, achevant de conférer à l'endroit un coté naturellement sauvage bien étranger au précédent gardien des lieux.

Assise sous l'auvent, adossée à l'un de ses piliers, une femme jouait d'une flûte dont l'apparente fragilité des roseaux inégaux contrastait avec la solidité lumineuse de l'habit Saint qui la couvrait. Son casque cornu posé à terre, aux cotés d'un diadème d'or arborant la queue du scorpion, laissait admirer sa chevelure mauve et lilas qui descendait caresser ses épaules. Ses yeux ouverts, perdus dans une lointaine contemplation, étaient d'un vert d'absinthe teinté d'émeraude. Le chanteur lui faisait face, debout appuyé contre l'arche, les bras légèrement croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait la peau très matte, presque brune, les traits typés d'une personne originaire du Sud du Golf Persique. Son visage dégageait une extrême douceur, un calme absolu étalé au grand jour sur des lignes d'une beauté à faire pâlir plus d'un serviteur du glorieux Apollon.

Sans dire un mot, Shaka alla s'asseoir sur un bloc de marbre en rejetant sa cape par dessus son épaule. Il devait être ravi de s'arrêter un moment dans cette sérénité ambiante après les affres qu'il avait dues subir de la part de son compagnon de route. La musique changea, comme pour faire honneur à un nouveau spectateur. Le rythme devint plus tressautant, toujours harmonieux, mais plus vif, presque chaotique, comme si les notes après avoir survolé de verts pâturages s'étaient glissées dans l'ombre mystérieuse des arbres d'une antique forêt…

___Satyrs Festival_…

Il sentit soudain quelque chose caresser ses jambes. Apeliote baissa les yeux. Autour de lui, entre les dalles de pierres disjointes, des bras de lierre se dressait insidieusement pour entourer ses membres en silence. Nom de Zeus la saleté !… Il fit un bond pour éviter l'emprise végétale juste un instant avant qu'elle ne se resserrât brusquement. Le sol où il se tenait une faction de seconde auparavant explosa, sous la poussée furieuse d'un entrelacement de verdure qui jaillit pour fondre sur lui. Il était sur le point d'amorcer un virage serré pour le contourner quand une brusque déflagration de cosmos retentit dans son dos…

_- __Scorpius Pincers_ !

Mu par son instinct, le Vent du Sud-Est se cambra en arrière au ras du sol pour éviter le coup qui fusait vers sa nuque. L'énergie libérée du revers d'un avant-bras passa juste au-dessus de son visage, pour frôler son torse avant de se perdre dans le foisonnement naturel qui se précipitait en sens inverse. Le mur de lierre fut pulvérisé, ensevelissant Apeliote sous un nuage de poussière mêlée de bris de feuilles et de gravas.

Le calme retomba. Dans une anormale altération de la lumière environnante, Apeliote apparut dans son armure si étrangement translucide, assis au sommet de l'arche au milieu de la glycine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Vous pourriez balayer les marches une fois de temps en temps quand même…

Il essuya sa bouche à la langue poudreuse d'un revers de la main, et sursauta brusquement… « _Ou bien vous mangerez la poussière du Sanctuaire avant d'être parvenu en son faîte_… ». Il prit ce souvenir comme une baffe en pleine figure.

* * *

_¤_

Un messager arborant la tenue de l'ordre de l'Olivier accourait vers les ruines du temple au Cap Sounion. Il distingua rapidement la silhouette droite et pourpre, debout comme à son habitudes aux abords de la falaise.

- Capitaine, Athéna vous fait dire que la cérémonie de remise des armures aura bien lieu ce soir, elle vous demande de prépa… ?? …Capitaine ?!?  
- Oh la ferme, laisse moi dégeler en paix…

* * *

_¤_

Ils arrivaient au terme de leur périple. Apeliote était revenu parmi les visibles après avoir traversé le Temple des Verseaux dont la gardienne s'était au reste révélée absente. Mathématiquement le Chevalier des Poissons devait être chez lui, mais le Vent avait fini par se lasser de son petit jeu, bien que très tardivement. Il était même étrangement silencieux depuis la fin de sa confrontation avec Haudh6 et Laer, quelque chose le contrariait visiblement, et ce n'était pas le fait de s'être fait démasquer dans la dixième maison du zodiaque, véritablement la seule fois où sa présence avait été percée à jour en dehors de Shaka. Capricorn Saint Haudh était visiblement en harmonie avec son signe, bien d'avantage que ne l'était l'impétueux Shura, le bourreau d'Aïoros. Le Capricorne était une allégorie en l'honneur de Pan, fils d'Hermès et compagnon favori de Dionysos, mais avant tout le maître de la nature sauvage. Il était difficile de tromper la nature en éveil, et par extension, une personne qui savait l'écouter comme l'avait prouvé la gardienne du dixième temple. Non il y avait autre chose qui l'agaçait profondément…

- Alors tu te décides oui !? Qui c'est lui, le nouveau Calchas ?!

Shaka esquissa un sourire, pour la première depuis qu'il connaissait la contestable compagnie du Vent du Sud-Est. Il avait attendu longtemps, mais il tenait enfin sa revanche sur l'assurance présomptueuse d'Apeliote.

- Pas tout à fait. Mais il y a un peu de ça, Annatar est un être à part c'est certain… Il est le septième fils d'un septième fils…

___Un Faiseur… Un dénoueur du destin…_ Cela faisait une éternité qu'Apeliote n'en avait pas rencontré, et une autre éternité qu'il n'en avait pas rencontré un qui fût éveillé au cosmos… Athéna avait quelqu'un de dangereux dans ses rangs, pour ses adversaires seulement il fallait l'espérer. Savait-elle seulement qu'elle avait failli perdre la première Guerre Sainte qui l'opposa à Arès à cause de la présence d'un Faiseur dans les rangs du Dieu de la guerre… Ceux dont la naissance avait été attendue deux fois sept fois étaient des hommes puissants, des hommes faits pour le pouvoir et qui avaient bien souvent l'envie légitime d'en obtenir d'avantage… Et c'était à l'un d'eux, maîtrisant le septième sens, élève de celui qui passait pour la réincarnation de Bouddha, qu'elle avait confié la garde des armes de la Balance…

Ils étaient arrivés en vue du dernier temple. Un temple lui aussi ouvert sur le ciel. Des colonnes et des arches de hauteurs diverses se dressaient au hasard au milieu d'un bassin artificiel s'étalant sur tout le site de l'ancienne demeure des Poissons. L'eau était profonde, d'un bleu sombre, presque abyssal, seulement égayé par les pétales blanches doucement violacées des jacinthes qui flottaient à sa surface. Quelques pâles rosiers grimpant le long des colonnes évoquaient encore l'ancien gardien des lieux. Debout sur une des dalles à fleur d'eau qui pour être largement espacées traçaient tout de même un chemin sec au travers de sa maison, le successeur d'Aphrodite les regardait avancer sans montrer aucune surprise.

- Maître Shaka, estimable visiteur, vous êtes attendus dans la salle du trône…  
- Ah ? Tant mieux, j'étais le premier mais on dirait bien que les autres ont profité de ma petite tournée d'inspection pour décider de se pointer… Bien vu merlu, allez passe devant on te suit…

Sirion fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à Shaka, lequel lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaules désespéré. Sans plus chercher à comprendre il remit son casque qu'il gardait posé au creux du bras et se détourna pour leur ouvrir la route.

Après un bref passage au milieu des jardins du palais qu'ils traversèrent sans ralentir il les mena jusqu'à la grande porte à double battants qui gardait l'entrée du cœur du Sanctuaire. Elle tourna silencieusement sur ses gonds sous la poussée de ses deux mains, pour s'ouvrir sur la salle de réception qui n'avait pas connu autant de monde à la fois depuis bien longtemps. Pisces Saint Sirion s'effaça pour laisser passer le duo électrique avant de se retirer en refermant la porte derrière eux. Sa place n'était pas ici.

Cinq visages aux expressions diverses s'étaient tournés d'un commun mouvement vers les nouveaux arrivants. Athéna arborait un sourire fébrile qu'elle semblait vouloir essayer de contenir pour ne pas complètement éclater de rire. Les ailes du casque de Gorthol étaient agitées de tels tremblements qu'on aurait dit que le masque opalin qu'elles surmontaient était sur le point de se fissurer. Et Ikki… Le Phénix paraissait juste en instance d'expliquer preuves à l'appui la différence entre combustion spontanée et ignition délibérée… Quant aux deux étrangers du Sanctuaire, ils étaient particulièrement dissemblables, leur figures presque antagonistes. L'un avait la peau cuivrée, des cheveux noirs et brillants qui descendaient droit sur ses épaules. L'autre, très pâle était d'un blond cendré, ses yeux bleus presque translucides. Mais tout deux partageaient avec Apeliote, cette même fausse jeunesse qu'arboraient leur visages alors que les lueurs au sein de leurs pupilles annonçaient orgueilleusement les millénaires qu'elles avaient contemplés.

Apeliote s'avança vers la Déesse pour prendre sa main et la porter à ses lèvres, geste incongru dont l'apparente galanterie ne trompa personne par le ton d'une familiarité déplacée qui l'accompagna.

- Ravi de te revoir Pallas. Laisse moi te dire que tu es beaucoup plus à ton avantage dans ce corps que lors de notre dernière entrevue, pour une personne aussi charismatique que toi ta précédente incarnation manquait un peu de… reliefs…

Athéna éclata de rire en posant sa main sur le bras de Gorthol qui avait bondi de son trône en entendant ces paroles, tout en jetant un regard apaisant en direction d'Ikki dont le cosmos menaçait de s'échapper de ses oreilles en noires fumerolles.

- Toi par contre tu es toujours le même Api, cela dit tu arrives un peu tard pour les éloges, Lips7 et Argeste t'ont déjà bien devancé…  
- Bande de rapaces, vous auriez pas pu m'attendre non ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on préfère les belles mauves aux grandes blondes, toi et ton goût pour les escort-girls…  
- Et tu vas sans doute nous raconter qu'elle est vierge celle-là, comme d'hab…  
- Messieurs s'il vous plait, un peu de tenue… Je comptais sur l'arrivée de Shaka pour apaiser les esprits mais il me semble que sa patience a déjà été mise à rude épreuve. Si vous pouviez faire un effort et montrer le même respect qu'envers moi à l'égard de mes Chevaliers ici présents… Je doute que je puisse encore les retenir longtemps si vous continuez ainsi le temps que Kaikas9 nous ait rejoint.

Le silence qui suivit les déroutèrent tous par son caractère inattendu. Pris séparément, les Vents semblaient répugner à se taire, alors que les trois décidassent simultanément de la mettre en veilleuse… Ils échangeaient un regard étrange, indéchiffrable, où se mêlaient confusément ennui, culpabilité, et une vague inquiétude… Ce fut finalement Lips qui s'avança. Le Vent du Sud-Ouest au physique d'Indien amazonien était celui des trois à posséder ce qui s'apparentait le plus à de la maturité.

- C'est là qu'est l'os Athéna, nous ne savons pas où est Kaikas…  
- … Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas quand il va arriver ?  
- Non, il veut dire qu'on a perdu le Nord-Est…

Gorthol laissa retomber sa tête avec un signe de dénégation dédaigneuse. Et dire qu'il avait craint une mauvaise nouvelle, cette entrevue tournait de plus en plus à la farce…

- Un Vent déboussolé, j'aurai vraiment tout entendu aujourd'hui… Comment il a fait son compte pour se perdre en route ?  
- Eh Oh ! Fais gaffe à ton froc l'évêque, on n'a jamais dit qu'il s'était paumé, on connaît mieux chaque recoin du globe que tu ne connais ta toge !  
- Mais personne ne l'a vu depuis deux lunes, ni nos aînés, ni notre père, ni même Hermès, personne…  
- En fait pour que même le père ait perdu sa trace il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, la première étant qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur d'un Sanctuaire Divin…  
- Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes venus me trouver… Mais je n'ai pas vu Kaikas depuis plus de deux siècles… En tout cas je peux vous certifier qu'il n'est pas ici…  
- Alors il faut qu'il ait quitté la surface de la Terre, mais il ne l'aurait pas fait sans raisons, et encore moins sans prévenir…  
- A moins qu'on ne l'ait obligé…

Apeliote et Lips bondirent sur leurs pieds pour faire face à leur frère. Le regard azurin d'Argeste s'était durcit de façon inhabituelle, témoignant d'une inquiétude certaine, lourde de conséquences.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
- J'ai vu Borée avant de venir ici. Les Cardinaux continuent de chercher, mais lui a trouvé des traces inquiétantes sur le Miroir de Sel…  
- Le Miroir de Sel ?  
- Un glacier paumé en plein milieu de l'Ukraine, et donc sur le territoire de Kaikas…  
- Enfin ça n'a pas de sens ! Hermès et vous êtes toujours restés neutres ! Qui aurait eu intérêt à attaquer l'un des vôtres ! Et qui en aurait eu l'audace surtout, tout le monde sait que pour être aux ordres de mon frère vous n'en êtes pas moins restés sous la protection de Zeus !…  
- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquièterait le plus à ta place… Si notre frère a bien été attaqué, s'il a été enlevé… Athéna, tu as ici trois hommes qui ne sont pas loin d'être non seulement les plus puissants parmi les Chevaliers à ton service, mais aussi les plus puissants parmi tout ceux qui se sont tenus à tes côtés depuis que tu as hérité de la Terre. Et aucun d'entre eux ne sauraient nous arrêter. Alors je te pose la question, qui en ce monde et en ces temps serait assez fort et assez adroit pour se saisir d'un Vent…  
- Et tu ferais bien te creuser pour trouver rapidement une réponse… Tu l'as dit toi-même, un tel acte ne nous concerne pas uniquement. Si quelqu'un a été assez fou pour commettre ce sacrilège, c'est une véritable déclaration de guerre, non seulement envers nous et Hermès, mais aussi envers le Dieu des Dieux… et par extension, envers tous les Olympiens…

Le Phénix n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'arrivée de Shaka et d'Apeliote. Toujours silencieux, il tourna lentement le dos au conseil et se dirigea à pas lents vers les portes de la salle du trône.

- Ikki ou vas-tu ?!  
- Je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de questions lancées dans le vent et personne pour souffler les réponses, ça me les brise, je vais prendre l'air…

* * *

_¤_

Elle mit un genou en terre devant la pierre noire sur laquelle se tenait toujours assis l'Exécuteur de l'Ineffable. Leur maître à tous, celui qui les avait réunis lors de la désagrégation des Enfers, après qu'il ait réussi à se sortir seul de sa prison errant aux confins du Léthé. Elle n'aurait su dire si la sensation d'écrasement qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il paraissait devant lui, était due à l'improbable monolithe cyclopéen qui dressait son anormalité derrière la pierre noire, ou si c'était la seule présence de cet homme, aux orbites vides et pourtant pleines d'une insondable nébulosité, qui amenuisait si misérablement son être.

- Ça concorde maître. Le De Vermis Mysteriis ne laisse plus aucun doute. Je connais dès à présent l'invocation du Bouc aux Mille Chevreaux, lorsque nous aurons localisé l'endroit où il est enfermé, sa résurgence sera inéluctable.  
- Bien. Tu es donc prête.  
- Je suis prête. Et même si je ne connais pas le lieu, je suis presque sure de savoir dans quelle région il se trouve.  
- Vraiment ?  
- En Amérique du Sud je pense. Probablement à Chichen Itza ou à Uxmal…  
- Bien... Tu es donc prête ?

Elle crispa involontairement les mâchoires en comprenant l'avertissement. La clairvoyance de l'Exécuteur de l'Ineffable était sans limite. S'il posait la question, c'était qu'elle-même n'avait pas encore totalement choisi comment y répondre. Et elle ne savait que trop pourquoi. La libération de Shub-Niggurath ne représenterait pas seulement un fléau pour l'humanité. Ce serait l'entière perversion de la création. Quelque chose qui rendrait la portée de ses actes passés dérisoire.

Ce ne serait plus quelques femmes de l'ancienne Phrygie qui se verraient forcées de partager les larmes de leur reine éplorée, elle qui avait vu couler le sang de la chaire de sa chaire, versé par la plus grande des Déesses pourtant sans cesse bafouée par les infidélités de son divin époux, elle qui avait jeté à la face de l'Olympe la violence de son infortune en étendant elle-même le courroux d'Héra à toutes les nouvelles mères qu'elle rencontrait. Jusqu'à ce que les plaintes des nourrissons de plus en plus nombreux sur les rives de l'Archéon décident le Dieu des dieux à la foudroyer. Mais le Bouc aux mille Chevreaux apporterait avec lui la semence des Grands Anciens. Avec lui surviendrait la longue dégénérescence, la dépravation complète de toutes vies, la déchéance ultime du monde lui-même. Quelque chose qu'un simple désir de vengeance ne pouvait suffire à cautionner.

Elle leva les yeux sur l'Exécuteur de l'Ineffable. Elle savait. Lorsque ses enfants avaient été mis à mort, on l'avait privé du droit de tout être vivant à participer à l'avenir. Lorsque Zeus lui avait donné le nom de Lilith en l'envoyant rejoindre les profondeurs du Tartare, il lui avait dénié le droit à l'existence. Privée de laisser son empreinte pour les générations futures, elle avait été spoliée de son humanité présente. Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre qui rêvait encore d'un temps où elle faisait partie du monde. Le jugement arbitraire des Dieux… Si les hommes étaient vraiment vivants, s'ils étaient nés avec ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'honneur, alors ils ne pouvaient tolérer de servir ainsi de pantins au sein de cette grande mascarade olympienne. Elle allait les aider à s'affranchir des caprices divins, et les marionnettes briseraient leurs ficelles, pour retomber inertes certes, mais libres… Peut-être aurait-elle quelque regrets, mais en tout cas pas de remords.

Son maître ne savait sans doute pas sourire, elle sentit simplement une vague satisfaction émaner un instant de lui.

- Ton choix est fait.  
- Oui maître. C'est irrémédiable…  
- Il ne pouvait en être autrement mais tu devais franchir le pas seule. Ainsi je te verrai te lever parmi les sept précurseurs du Dernier Retour, Lamia, toi qui en ton sein a vu se tarir la jouvence du monde.

* * *

_¤_

_¤ ¤_


	7. Chapter I,6

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

¤

**Acte I, Chapitre 6**

**_Eosphoros_**

¤

* * *

¤

Rien n'aurait dû être noir de cette façon. Ce n'était pas le néantissime hadal d'un vide inexistant où rien n'a jamais été. En comparaison, la simple négation de la lumière aurait été presque rassurante, un concept simple à appréhender même si difficilement envisageable. Ce n'était pas une non-couleur mais ce n'était pas non plus une anti-couleur. Pas l'opposé d'un blanc immaculé, l'obscurité totale d'un cachot hermétiquement clos. Des choses aussi banales et naturelles que le plumage d'un corbeau un soir de nouvelle lune sous une voûte saturée de nuées opaques arborent cette teinte. Non c'était une couleur palpable mais innommable. La plus pure expression visuelle d'une absolue malignité. C'était le noir d'un monde mauvais, là où la lumière n'est que vanité dérisoire car rien de ce qui brille ne peut éclairer, la première étincelle d'un homo erectus chanceux comme l'ire flamboyante d'un dieu solaire. Un sablier d'énergie pas d'avantage.

Ce n'était pas un sablier mais ça y ressemblait vaguement. Quatre piliers d'acier, sombres et froids comme l'espoir sur lequel il n'est plus conseillé de compter, se dressaient, noués, torturés, mais indubitablement inflexibles. Entre eux était coincée une colonne cylindrique. Ses parois paraissaient faites d'une aura changeante, tant par les courants à sa surface que par les nuances qu'elle prenait. Elle coulait lentement vers l'or qu'elle n'atteignait jamais au profit d'un jaune cireux. Qu'elle s'apprêtât à revêtir la couleur de l'émeraude et inexorablement elle virait à un vert saumâtre. Quelles qu'étaient les couleurs vers lesquelles cette aura glissait, elle les dénaturait en quelque chose de foncièrement affreux, tant était évidente la possibilité qu'elle aurait eue d'étaler un superbe arc-en-ciel. Et au milieu de cette vitrine de l'ignominie était enfermé quelqu'un. Si tant est qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un un être dont les possibilités d'existence sont à ce point pitoyables que les Moires en auraient coupé le fil en ouvrant seulement leurs ciseaux à côté.

C'était un jeune homme aux traits européens. Une courte et raide chevelure bleu ardoise, que parsemaient quelques mèches d'un blanc de zinc, encadrait son visage aux paupières crispées par l'effort de les garder absolument closes. Son corps était entouré d'une protection si légère qu'elle méritait difficilement le nom d'armure. Le métal qui la composait était fin et translucide comme du verre, d'un bleu dragée rehaussé d'arabesques d'azurin. Il flottait, prisonnier de la colonne d'énergie, résolument immobile en position fœtale, ses mains serrées sur ses genoux qu'elles ramenaient contre son torse, sa tête inclinée à toucher sa poitrine. Peut-être priait-il, mais Kaikas n'était probablement pas déraisonnable au point de croire que ses suppliques pussent atteindre ceux à qui elles auraient été destinées.

Dans ce monde au noir si intense qu'il interdisait les ombres, et si odieux qu'il laissait s'exprimer l'inanité des couleurs étrangères, trois entités accidentellement féminines contemplaient le Vent du Nord-Est. N'importe qui aurait éprouvé de la répugnance à les appeler femmes, et pourtant elles auraient pu êtres des plus belles. Leurs figures auraient dignement souri parmi les nymphes, si elles n'avaient été déformées par une expression mauvaise, née d'une éternité passée à se délecter de la contemplation des pires atrocités. Leurs mains auraient pu tracer les bénédictions au-dessus des berceaux, mais elles étaient terminées par des ongles fuligineux et crochus à faire frémir une nuée de harpies. Drapées dans des toges qui semblaient bien plus maculées de sang que teintées d'amarante, les Kères agitaient sporadiquement leurs ailes aussi sombres que leur mère, manifestement en proies à un désir difficilement refoulé. Leurs voix s'élevaient, aux accents sucrés comme le miel, mais sifflantes comme des serpents pernicieux…

- Sommes-nous bien sures de vouloir rester là à le regarder ?  
- Oh non nous ne le sommes pas, nous sommes sures que son sang doit être délicieux…  
- Oh oui délicieux, un sang comme nous n'en avons pas goûté depuis des lustres…  
- De l'Ichor ! Ou presque, de quoi nous faire oublier des siècles de pitance à la sanie des décharnés…  
- Oui mais IL l'a interdit, IL a dit de juste le surveiller…  
- Mais IL ne sait pas comme nous en avons envie, IL ne sait pas comme l'Ichor nous apaise après nous avoir coulé dans la gorge !  
- IL sait. ILS savent tout… Et nous ne voulons pas qu'IL se mette en colère, non ça nous ne le voulons pas… IL nous fait peur !  
- IL brille, même ici… IL peut nous faire mal, terriblement mal !  
- Mais IL ne veut pas... IL va prendre soin de nous…  
- Oui IL a promis, IL nous a promis du sang !  
- Beaucoup de sang !  
- L'Ichor viendra en son temps, de l'Ichor pur…  
- IL nous l'a promis, nous ne voulons pas lui désobéir…

Les Kères claquaient des mâchoires à chaque syllabe. Des claquements secs, métalliques, avides. Elles se tordaient les mains en gémissant, accablées par leur envie frénétique de se ruer sur la prison irisée de laideur pour planter leurs canines acérées dans la chair du Vent. Mais elles se contentaient de piétiner sur place, un rêve d'une abondance miraculeuse au fond des yeux, qui ne suffisait pas à masquer la peur intense qu'était la leur. Une peur qui leur fit battre frénétiquement des ailes pour s'écarter en bondissant en arrière, à plusieurs mètres de la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître entre elles.

Le nouvel arrivant n'était pas menaçant mais sa présence était sans équivoque. D'un simple geste sans appel, il congédia les Kères qui s'envolèrent dans un murmure acrimonieux, ou peut-être était-ce du soulagement… Sans un mot, il s'avança au plus près de la barrière d'énergie, dont les fluctuations s'accélérèrent brusquement à son approche. Malgré l'environnement qui ne cessait de l'opprimer, Kaikas sentit le regard braqué sur lui. Un picotement à l'orée de sa conscience, une sensation étrange, presque familière. Cela faisait des heures ou des siècles qu'il s'était astreint à rester prostré dans sa prison, infiniment distant, diamétralement coupé des tortures, des questions, du harcèlement incessant dont il avait fait l'objet. Et là, il était pris d'une envie irrésistible de lever les paupières. Non pas parce qu'il y était obligé, mais parce qu'une curiosité poignante, longtemps endormie, refaisait surface en force. Le Vent céda à lui-même, il ouvrit les yeux et les plissa aussitôt face à cet être étonnant.

Au sein de ces bas-fonds obscurs, l'homme était étonnement… clair. Comme si une lueur matinale tombait en permanence sur sa personne. Il n'étincelait pas, mais lui semblait éclairé par une douce clarté rosée. Sa peau évoquait le tendre duvet d'une pêche arrivée à maturité. Son épaisse chevelure blanc de Troye tombait sur ses épaules en un désordre gracieusement bouclé. Et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient la chose la plus rassurante que Kaikas avait contemplée depuis longtemps. Des iris aurore, pailletés d'éclats nacarats, semblant habitués aux plus grandes contemplations et qui le fixaient avec aménité. Et toujours cette sensation, un frémissement étrange du fluide qui parcourait ses veines… comme s'il aurait dû le reconnaître. Le Vent plongeait consciencieusement son regard dans celui de l'homme qui avait le pouvoir de faire frémir les Kères, mais il lui était difficile d'y lire quoi que ce fût. Ce qui n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire. En fait cela l'agaça rapidement de façon exécrable. Lui et les siens se targuaient d'être de ceux à qui rien n'échappait, du frémissement du troisième poil de la queue d'une musaraigne dans un champ de hautes herbes un jour de grand vent, à l'émotion la plus fugace d'un bonze tibétain en plein sacerdoce un soir de plénitude. Et là rien. Et ce n'était pas non plus un être vide ni désincarné qui se tenait face à lui, mais bien un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, et de surcroît presque certainement une partie de sa mémoire, un être pourtant si unique qu'il ne pouvait ressembler à rien d'autre qu'à lui-même.

- Ainsi ma sanction était-elle lourde à ce point que même toi tu n'es pas capable de me reconnaître… mon frère…

Le ton était doux, presque miséricordieux, mais les mots explosèrent aux oreilles de Kaïkas comme une puissante déflagration, balayant instantanément les frontières closes de sa mémoire. Les yeux du Vent s'agrandirent de stupeur…

- Eosphoros… !

* * *

¤

Le sol était dallé de serpentine lactescente, aux nervures bleu ardoise qui délissaient l'austérité. Les murs s'élevaient, confins du délaissement, de pâle néphrite que des veines de quartz laiteux irriguaient d'une torpeur hypnotique. Et l'ivoire montait, souple sobriété sur d'impartiales colonnes, torses corinthiennes, comme frémissantes d'une tacite rectitude. Là-haut, ouverte comme la pupille d'un pauvre riche en souvenirs, une coupole contemplait le caveau, d'une patience constellée de célestines translucides, serties dans la pâle dolomite. Le silence était d'une douceur cotonneuse, de celles qui allègent l'ouïe sans jamais la lasser, au contraire de ces calmes sourds, remplis peu à peu par le battement assourdissant du sang qui cogne derrière les tempes. Et au cœur de ce recueillement que l'oubli ne semblerait jamais effleurer, siégeait une urne cinéraire sur un socle nacré que des volutes d'or blanc enlaçaient d'une sereine harmonie. Haute jarre italique, elle resplendissait d'albâtre, souligné d'émail safre et cæruleum en des motifs figés dans une éternelle fluidité.

Tout être vivant aurait posé un pied en ces lieux comme un profanateur. Un prêtre empreint d'une pieuse déférence, aussi sincère fût-elle, ne s'en serait pas moins senti inopportun. Ce n'était pas un sol sacré, ni un endroit interdit. Ni un havre où se ressourcer, ni un sanctuaire où pleurer. Simplement un confluent, une partie de l'espace et du temps, là où la mémoire d'un temps révolu rejoint l'espoir d'un avenir entrevu. Un lieu qui existait en soi, car tout ce qu'il renfermait trouvait sa raison d'être en lui-même. Un témoignage qui trouvait son essence dans le sentiment qui l'avait élevé, et qui ne demandait pas à être contemplé.

Et pourtant. Pourtant quelqu'un avait soulevé la dalle et descendu les marches qui menaient en son sein. Quelqu'un qui n'avait commis aucun sacrilège, quelqu'un dont la présence n'était chargée d'aucune impiété, un homme dont la protection ostensiblement inaltérable ne relevait pas du blasphème dans cette atmosphère ô combien paisible. Une armure éclatante, opaline, moirée d'irisations courrant le long d'excroissances infrangibles à la semblance de rémiges enneigées. Un diadème orné d'un anatidé aux yeux de topaze. Debout et droit dans l'immensité restreinte du mémorial au Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace, Hyoga laissait entendre le chant du Cygne.

Il était debout devant l'urne, les yeux clos en une solennelle commémoration. De ses mains jointes près de son ventre, poing doucement posé sur une paume ouverte, se déversait son cosmos dans un tintement cristallin. Des paillettes scintillantes s'épanchaient lentement, particules gelées qui dansaient dans l'air, l'étoilant de légèreté. Elles dessinaient sur le dallage des arabesques limpides, s'enroulaient interminablement avant de remonter caresser les murs en d'étranges motifs. Et la glace coulait vers le haut, les larmes ascendantes du Cygne immaculé envers le maître éternel. Au cœur de la coupole elles s'accumulaient lentement, croissaient en de multiples facettes qui s'ouvraient progressivement, telle une rose glaciaire éclosant de la plénitude pour anoblir le caveau. Et comme se réfléchissait indéfiniment l'urne sur les innombrables miroirs de ses pétales, un reflet chaleureux courut sur l'ornementale froidure. Une colonne lumineuse s'éleva pour caresser l'hommage, la poussière mordorée s'emmêlant avec les blanches émanations en des voltes lancinantes.

Hyoga leva les paupières. Devant lui, l'ultime rémanence d'une figure quasi paternelle, l'habit sacré qu'il lui avait été permis par deux fois d'endosser, deux bras tendus qui se rejoignaient dans la posture de l'adieu…

- _Camus… Pardonne-moi cher Maître, j'aurais dû venir te dire au-revoir il y a bien longtemps…_  
- _Twilight Sanction_ !!

Hyoga vit le Chevalier du Verseau abaisser les bras. Comme dans la septième maison lorsque Camus s'était résolu à le tuer de sa propre main pour lui éviter d'inutiles souffrances. Comme dans son propre temple lorsque le magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace méprisa sa vie pour récompenser son élève d'une dernière leçon. Et comme alors, un torrent hivernal parsemé d'or déferla sur lui, l'étreignant d'une froideur extrême. Mais cette fois, le givre qui s'accumula sur ses membres était chargé d'une colère hargneuse.

Les Vents étaient repartis du Sanctuaire, laissant une Athéna soucieuse et des Chevaliers aux nerfs aussi tendus que la corde de l'arc d'une Amazone, prise d'un orgasme esthétique au moment de cribler un monstre un soir de pleine lune alors qu'une brise légère élève la mélopée des sylphes. Les nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçues étaient préoccupantes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose de leur côté. Apeliote, Lips et Argeste avaient repris leurs recherches aux côtés des quatre Cardinaux, et si eux ne parvenaient pas à retrouver la trace de leur frère disparu, il était fortement improbable qu'un Chevalier du Sanctuaire pût obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Les minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ avaient été amèrement silencieuses, après quinze années de quiétude, ils se souvenaient soudain de cette sensation âcre au fond de leur gorge alors que l'avenir paraissait chargé d'une incertitude malsaine. La brutale explosion de cosmos en provenance du dixième temple du zodiaque fit sursauter le Grand Pope resté seul dans la salle du trône face à ses désagréables réflexions. Il se leva d'un bond, rajustant sur son visage le masque d'argent qu'il avait ôté après le départ des oiseaux de mauvaise augure.

- C'est pas vrai mais quelle bande de cons !! _Sirion fonce ! Arrête-moi ça, allez magne_ !

Une double gerbe d'eau au centre du temple des Poissons salua le départ de Sirion en réponse à l'injection mentale du Grand Pope. Il fallait près d'une heure au moins à n'importe qui pour atteindre une maison supérieure de la route du zodiaque, en revanche le cosmos divin qui protégeait l'accès au sommet de la Colline Sacrée depuis des millénaires ne freinait nullement la descente. Et si le Chevalier des Poissons n'était pas celui des douze gardiens qui tenait le mieux la distance question vélocité, il savait néanmoins se montrer rapide lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Il arriva dans la demeure du Verseau en une fraction de seconde, et tendit une jambe en avant pour freiner sa course, dérapant longuement à la limite du déséquilibre sur une fine pellicule de givre qui recouvrait alors le dallage de pierre. Il s'immobilisa finalement, comme une figure sortait du sol, s'extrayant du passage descellé qui conduisait à la tombe enfouie sous le temple. Une courte chevelure vert d'eau soutenue par des mèches prasines remontée en un chignon hirsute, un regard irrité, aux iris gris de maure strié de bronze… Un regard qui crispa instantanément le douzième Chevalier d'Or.

- Isil… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !  
- Rien qui te concerne ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans mon temple !

Sirion ne put se défendre de serrer les lèvres en une moue plus que contrariée. Sainte Aquarius était une femme mordante, bien souvent même acerbe. Impulsive, susceptible, il était de notoriété publique qu'elle avait déjà dû gifler et griffer au visage les trois quarts des hommes du Sanctuaire. Et si la gente féminine s'en sortait globalement indemne, c'est que ces dames préféraient l'éviter, redoutant bien pire de celle qu'elles avaient surnommée dans son dos Lagoma, abréviation consensuelle pour Lady Godiva Macbeth. Une carne sulfureuse de premier choix pour qui chercher des noises et chercher à séduire étaient les deux passe-temps majeurs. Un caractère dont Sirion, lui, n'avait réellement jamais fait les frais. Son stoïcisme à toute épreuve et son dédain affiché pour toute forme de futilité l'avaient rapidement mis à l'abri des sautes d'humeur du Chevalier du Verseau, à la langue aussi agressive que la poitrine. Mais le ton qu'elle venait d'employer érailla son sang-froid naturel. Un ton qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu en dépit de ses incessants persiflages. C'était glacé comme le marbre autour d'une épitaphe, dur comme l'obsidienne d'une lame sacrificielle…

Sirion tourna son regard vers l'ouverture béante qui continuait de charrier des volutes glaciales. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du deuxième cosmos dont il avait senti la présence dans le temple du Verseau.

- Tu l'as tué ?  
- Si peu… J'ai simplement refroidi ses ardeurs… S'il est un tant soit peu résistant il aura un peu de temps devant lui pour réfléchir à ses actes… Avant de traverser le Meikai et connaître le sort réservé aux profanateurs !  
- Libère-le immédiatement !  
- Immédiatement !? Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Sirion !  
- Oserais-tu aller contre la volonté du Grand Pope ?  
- Le Grand Pope ? Et où est-il ? Je ne vois qu'un prétendu Chevalier d'Or en mal d'autorité ! La loi du Sanctuaire nous ordonne d'exécuter tout intrus sur la route des douze maisons, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait ! Si le Pope prévoit des exceptions tu lui diras de faire passer une circulaire à l'avenir parce que je n'ai rien reçu ! Si tant est que tu parles bien en son nom… Sirion le Portier…

Cela avait été dit avec un tel dédain que le Chevalier des Poissons sentit son calme se fissurer. Il connaissait cette expression, lui le douzième et inutile gardien, qui n'aurait jamais rien d'autre à faire que de servir de majordome au Grand Pope, ouvrir les portes à ses visiteurs… De là à sous-entendre que ses capacités étaient à la mesure de son inanité et que son titre était usurpé… Mais jamais avant cet instant ces sarcasmes ne lui avaient arraché plus qu'un haussement d'épaule. Il serra les poings alors qu'une aura dorée croissait lentement autour de lui.

- Isil… Un homme est en train de mourir injustement… Je ne le répèterai plus, libère-le tout de suite.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu espères… A d'autres tu as pu faire illusion, mais face à moi tu n'es qu'un poisson clown égaré entre des icebergs !

Le Chevalier du Verseau répondait, irradiant à son tour d'un feu qui n'avait rien de solaire. La température du temple déjà plus qu'hivernale chuta encore sensiblement, le sol crissait de plus en plus sous les pieds de Sirion. _Ses yeux… Je ne l'ai jamais vue avec un regard aussi malsain… Comment peut-elle agir de la sorte ?… Il a dû se passer quelque chose, je dois l'arrêter coûte que coûte et l'amener devant le Pope !_…

Le refroidissement n'était pas le seul changement perceptible de l'air ambiant. A mesure que croissait la cosmo-énergie du Chevalier des Poissons, il se chargeait peu à peu d'humidité et une odeur saline prenait possession du dixième temple. Une brume épaisse s'épancha progressivement, noyant graduellement Sirion sous des filaments vaporeux qui gagnaient en opacité, blancs comme l'écume qui dénonce le courroux de la grande bleue. Il disparut complètement aux yeux du Verseau.

- Je m'étais trompée sur ton compte… tu n'es qu'un alvin craintif… Sirion le couard ! Une telle technique ne te servira à rien contre moi !

Un sourire méprisant enlaidissait la bouche aux lèvres longues et fines, dont le rose bonbon faisait tant de ravages dans l'enceinte du domaine sacré. Le froid environnant était de plus en plus saisissant, même à l'échelle d'un Chevalier protégé par l'habit sacré. Au point que des particules de glace en suspension apparaissaient ça et là, de plus en plus nombreuses au sein du brouillard soulevé par Sirion. Les paillettes gelées scintillaient, sous les yeux longs et étroits d'Isil qui fouillaient les alentours. Avant de s'arrêter rapidement en un point précis de son temple. Les minuscules miroirs aux innombrables facettes lui renvoyaient l'image du Chevalier des Poissons.

- Tu ne peux plus m'échapper, affronte-moi en face à face si tu en es capable ! _Diamant Rose_ !

Sur son poing apparut une fleur de cristaux agglutinés qui explosa quand elle le projeta en avant. Un courrant violent de froidure et chargé de particules plus coupantes que l'acier assaillit le Chevalier démasqué qui leva les bras en tendant ses paumes devant lui pour contenir l'attaque. Sans succès apparemment, en dépit des imperceptibles déplacements de ses mains, si infimes qu'un œil non averti n'aurait pu les remarquer. Le calme retomba avec le brouillard, et Isil put contempler son adversaire prisonnier d'un bloc de glace lisse comme la déraison.

- Et dire que je t'avais jugé faible… J'étais bien en-dessous de la réalité… Une seconde pour gagner l'éternité, même un bronze aurait ten… ! Quoi !?

L'improbable sinon l'impossible venait de se produire sous ses yeux. A travers la prison embuée elle venait de voir Sirion bouger pour pointer un doigt dans sa direction.

- _Skate Sting_ !

Un mince faisceau lumineux fusa, faisant exploser la barrière que Sirion avait érigée, solidifiée par le froid du Verseau. Le trait d'énergie perfora le bras droit d'Isil, au défaut de l'épaulière.

- Enfoiré tu vas me payer ça !  
- Ne fais plus un geste ! Tu n'es plus en état de combattre, rends-toi immédiatement !  
- Ça tu peux crever ! Et ce n'est pas une suggestion c'est une prédiction !

Isil voulut lever les bras dans la posture propre aux Chevaliers du Verseau mais elle grimaça de douleur. La souffrance qui lui avait transpercée l'épaule irriguait maintenant sur toute la longueur de son membre. Elle pouvait à peine le bouger…

- Tu as compris maintenant ! Arrête pendant qu'il en est encore temps !  
- Si tu voulais t'en sortir il fallait me couper les deux bras et pas m'en paralyser un seul ! Mon temple s'enlaidira bientôt d'un cercueil de plus !

Elle leva sa main gauche grande ouverte au-dessus de sa tête, et un feu étincelant de blancheur s'alluma dans sa paume, irradiant de rayons lumineux et immaculés qui tintaient dans l'air. Une brusque rafale glacée obligea Sirion à cligner des yeux, une fraction d'incertitude dont naquit le désastre. Isil était partout autour de lui. L'atmosphère n'avait cessé de se charger de particules de givre, et de la même façon qu'elles avaient révélé la présence de Sirion dans le brouillard, elles reflétaient à présent l'image du Chevalier du Verseau démultipliée à l'infini. _Merde, pas moyen de la localiser… L'attaquer dans toutes les directions… Peu de chances pour que ça suffise, mais je n'ai plus le choix de toute façon, plus le temps_…

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas Sirion, je vais te congeler jusqu'à la dernière écaille ! Ta dernière demeure sera trop belle pour toi, que se referme l'étau des glaciers éternels !!  
- Tu mourras avant moi Isil ! _Piranian Wave_ !!

Comme il sentait la lumière qui tombait sur lui se cristalliser en ultime étreinte, le Chevalier des Poissons ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine avant de les écarter brusquement. Une myriade de projections dorées partit de son corps dans toutes les directions, assaillant les innombrables reflets de son adversaire.

Les Chevaliers d'Or présents sur la Colline Sacrée retenaient leur souffle, relégués à une impuissance rageuse. Ils auraient voulu courir au devant de la stupidité, mais l'ordre mental en provenance du treizième palais avait été formel, aucun d'entre eux n'était autorisé à déserter son poste… Ce ne fut pas la double explosion de cosmos qui retentit en provenance du temple du Verseau, qu'ils redoutaient depuis un certain temps qu'ils suivaient à distance l'affrontement, qui les fit sursauter. Mais bien l'apparition impromptue d'une présence écrasante au cœur de la quatrième maison une fraction de seconde auparavant. Une part d'absolu venait de prendre possession du temple du Cancer. Une conscience infiniment vaste et puissante… Les doubles portes qui scellaient la sortie du temple s'ouvrirent à la volée sur un déferlement de métal, un entrelacement impétueux qui se détendit instantanément en une rafale d'éclairs annelés pour pointer vers le lieu de l'affrontement à une vitesse inconcevable. La nuée acérée avala l'espace en une seule vibration, une note unique et parfaite qui n'avait pas encore retenti lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la demeure du Verseau. Rasant le sol, les chaînes innombrables se redressèrent brutalement en arrivant aux pieds de Sirion. L'entourant de toutes parts, elles frôlèrent son corps en montant vers le plafond du temple avant de s'ouvrir en une corolle salvatrice qui se dispersa tout autour au moment où le Chevalier des Poissons invoqua son arcane. Aucune des projections dorées n'atteignit sa cible, toutes virent leur énergie dispersée par une pointe étoilée qui les rattrapa avec une précision absolue comme une désarmante aisance. L'attaque d'un Chevalier d'Or annihilée le temps d'un battement de paupière désinvolte.

Sirion restait immobile les bras tendus au milieu de la fleur d'acier figée dans son épanouissement, essayant désespérément d'accrocher une pensée cohérente. A défaut de mettre le doigt sur une explication, il parvint finalement à appréhender le résultat. A savoir que son coup avait été intercepté quand il en était seulement à concentrer sa puissance, et qu'en dépit de cela il était encore en vie. De fait, le froid ambiant avait totalement disparu. Un peut plus loin sur le coté, il pouvait voir Isil, un bras ensanglanté, l'autre encore levé. Les yeux ronds, elle ne cessait d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche en une expression d'hébétude atterrée, fixant un point derrière Sirion, bien éloigné du foisonnement métallique relatif à sa propre stupeur. Sans doute non content de son propre étonnement, le Chevalier des Poissons suivit le regarde de sa sœur d'armes pour découvrir la raison du sien. Un cygne étincelant qui son casque posé au creux de son bras, contemplait la petite bille d'énergie qui flottait au-dessus de l'une de ses paumes. Une étoile de glace où semblait avoir été concentrée toute la force frigorifique du Verseau.

- Pas mal je dois le reconnaître. Je garde ça, je pense que tu as mérité de contribuer à l'ornement de la dernière demeure de feu mon maître.

Il se détourna tranquillement vers la dalle ouverte sur le tombeau de Camus, emportant avec lui la petite bille de cosmos, seule témoignage du débordement glaciaire qu'Isil avait libéré. Il s'arrêta cependant comme il posait le pied sur la première marche.

- Une petite chose toutefois. Tu dois savoir que l'enseignement qui est le nôtre fait de nous des combattants redoutables, mais nous laisse à la merci de nos adversaires si nous ne leur faisons pas subir rapidement le sort qu'ils méritent. Si tu n'apprends pas à atteindre plus rapidement l'intensité critique de ton souffle, tu perdras, tôt ou tard. Sans l'intervention de Shun, l'attaque de ton collègue t'aurait atteinte bien avant que tu ne l'aies emprisonné.

Il descendit. Et au moment où la courte chevelure blonde disparaissait dans la pénombre, les chaînes protectrices se rétractèrent brusquement, pour refluer jusqu'à la maison du Cancer avec la même vélocité qu'elles en avaient jaillis. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or présents sur la Colline Sacrée reprirent leur souffle, et Annatar jeta par-dessus son épaule avec un soupir désabusé le nunchaku d'orichalque au profit duquel il avait délaissé son trident. Presque au faîte de la route du zodiaque, un calme ahurissant avait pris possession du temple du Verseau. Isil secoua la tête comme sortant d'une étrange torpeur et se retourna vers son confrère.

- …! C'est de lui dont tu parlais quand tu disais qu'un innocent était en train de mourir ? Bon dieu Sirion mais qui c'est ce type ?!  
- Hyoga, le Protecteur. Il est revenu au Sanctuaire après quinze ans d'absence, il y a juste quelques heures, pendant que tu t'entraînais encore au Collysée supérieur…

Dans la salle du trône, Gorhtol redressa la tête alors que la constellation du Verseau sur la fresque murale perdait lentement de sa luminescence.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui font chier ces deux là, peuvent pas s'occuper de leur fesses un peu…

Un rire moqueur, un brin sarcastique fut sa seule réponse. Ikki sortait de l'ombre d'une des colonnes bordant la grande salle pour s'avancer à la rencontre de son meilleur ennemi.

- Ca me rassure, j'aurais presque été déçu que tu n'y sois pour rien…

Le Grand Pope haussa les épaules avec un vague geste de la main qui n'aurait pas eu une chance d'être pris pour un signe d'excuse, un mouvement un brin fataliste tout au plus.

- Et qui voulais-tu que ce soit ! Isil est tout sauf une biche docile, mais elle n'est pas conne au point de ne pas obéir à Sirion quand il vient la trouver sur mon ordre.  
- Oh tu n'as pas dû avoir à la pousser beaucoup…  
- Ça… c'était prévisible… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu la dominer vraiment… Mais même à distance, juste inviter son caractère de chien à s'exprimer un peu plus franchement… Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au _Gen Rou Ma Ou Ken_ pour ça. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, une simple suggestion mentale laisse moins de séquelles.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Gorthol. Il reprit alors que le regard qu'il dardait sur le Phénix se faisait plus affûté, soupçonneux…

- Sirion m'a surpris par contre. Autant je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne lui laisse aucune chance d'éviter le combat, autant je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne les devants… Il semble beaucoup moins posé en réalité qu'il ne le laissait supposer…  
- …  
- C'était comme si… Ikki… Je sens subrepticement comme l'ombre d'un doute m'assaillir … Ça remonte à combien de temps la dernière fois où tu as utilisé le _Gen Ma Ken_ ?  
- Utilisé comme utilisé vraiment ? Ou tu comptes la pichenette que j'ai donnée à Sirion quand je l'ai croisé dans l'escalier ? Isil n'a peut-être pas senti ton esprit s'approcher du sien mais tu n'espérais pas me la faire tout de même ?… Et je n'allais pas te laisser t'amuser tout seul…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de travers… avant de partir d'un commun éclat de rire. Deux dirigeants du Sanctuaire à ce point rongés par l'inactivité qu'ils en étaient réduits à faire pression sur le mental de leurs hommes pour créer un peu d'animation. L'ironie étant qu'ils avaient craqué au même moment chacun de leur côté sans se concerter. Fallait-il qu'ils soient si semblables au fond… Le rire de Gorthol cessa brusquement comme la contrariété repointait le bout de son nez.

- Par contre ton frère commence à m'emmerder sérieusement, s'il pouvait s'arrêter de jouer les redresseurs de tords deux minutes…  
- On ne le changera plus… moi moins que quiconque.

Le silence étendit de nouveau sa mélancolie, les laissant à leurs errances dissociées et pourtant si proches. Celui qui avait été autrefois Kanon des Gémeaux ne devinait que trop bien les pensées que nourrissait son comparse. Ikki, le Phénix immortel, autrefois le plus flamboyant des Chevaliers d'Athéna. S'il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance aux yeux des nouveaux défenseurs du Sanctuaire, Kanon lui pouvait voir comment son aura s'était ternie. Non qu'il fût moins puissant, le Pope en avait la certitude pour se défouler régulièrement avec lui le long d'âpres échanges décompresseurs, mais moins incisif sans doute, moins mordant, encore qu'Ikki entretenait son prétendu caractère acariâtre avec une certaine crédibilité. Mais il ne parvenait pas à tromper Kanon. Le Phénix était désormais comme un régent qui après avoir gouverné avec autorité et efficacité pendant des années, a dû laisser la place au dauphin arrivé à maturité pour monter sur le trône. Ikki la roue de secours, l'éternel sauveur qui avait si longtemps entouré son frère de ses ailes protectrices. Son frère qui n'aurait plus jamais besoin de lui pour combattre, quand bien même il aurait juré le contraire. Kanon avait peu connu le Chevalier Andromède avant l'échéance de la dernière Guerre Sainte, mais il avait tout de même réalisé combien étant important le changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Un changement subtil mais profond, la marque du Dieu terrifiant qui l'avait habité. Shun était toujours un être sensible, un homme fondamentalement bon qui abhorrait toute forme de violence. Mais Hadès avait tué le doute en lui. Le Shun d'avant hésitait même lorsqu'il était acculé aux dernières extrémités, celui d'aujourd'hui savait reconnaître l'inéluctable. Le Shun d'avant aurait couru vers Isil et Sirion en les suppliant d'arrêter de se battre, en l'invoquant lui et Ikki pour qu'ils interviennent, celui d'aujourd'hui avait simplement levé une main et mis un terme à l'affrontement. Shun d'Andromède… s'il restait encore en retrait, il n'aurait jamais plus besoin de personne pour veiller sur lui… Ikki avait dû se sentir bien inutile… Sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait finalement fait son nid au Sanctuaire pour prendre en partie en charge la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers…

Une réaction que Kanon ne comprenait que trop bien. Saga non plus n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide. Sans lui il avait tué Shion pour prendre possession du Sanctuaire, Sans lui il avait porté la marque de l'infamie pour rendre possible le salut d'Athéna. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour le soutenir ?… Lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait déjà, l'armure des Gémeaux pour lui permettre de détruire le Mur des Lamentations avec ses pairs. Tout comme Ikki qui désormais se savait éclipsé par la puissance de son frère, à la différence que lui avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Saga… A la différence que Shun, lui, était encore en vie…

Ikki et Gorthol s'ébrouèrent en sortant conjointement de leur torpeur. Il y eu l'échange de regards hargneux de deux hommes pris en flagrant délit de sensiblerie, et puis… sans doute un bref instant de compassion mutuelle, qui ne serait d'ailleurs jamais expressément avoué, il n'aurait tout de même pas fallut tomber dans la mièvrerie larmoyante…

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fou le canasson avec ses deux emmerdeurs ? C'est pas que je soit impatient de les adouber ces deux là mais Athéna est un peu pressée de voir sa garde au complet. Je crois que les trois éventés du ciboulot l'ont un peu inquiétée…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache… L'intendance c'est ton taf Gorthol, pas le mien…  
- Oui ben envole toi loin de mes basques, et choppe ton frère et l'autre emplumé au passage, dès qu'on aura cueilli les retardataires à leur arrivée on fout tout le monde au Temple de l'Humilité pour distribuer l'argent. Et si Hyoga n'a pas fini ses adieux posthumes tu lui fais accélérer la cadence sinon je boufferai des bâtonnets de cygne pannés à mon dîner !

* * *

¤

Le Souffle du Nord-Est serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Ballotté comme un fétu de paille par la tempête chaotique qui le projetait sans relâche contre les murs de son intolérable prison, il luttait pour garder la position prostrée qu'il avait adopté depuis un temps incertain de sa captivité. Une position d'abandon, de total renoncement. La seule qui le prévenait un tant soit peu de ces violentes décharges énergétiques. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que résister ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Plus le Vent essayait de dominer les courants malveillants, plus ils gagnaient en force, et plus violemment ils le précipitaient, imprévisibles et sournois, contre les parois de souffrance. Contre l'air cosmique déchaîné par ses bourreaux, le cantonnement à l'impuissance était la seule défense de Kaikas, le Bouclier de Grêle.

Eosphoros ouvrit les yeux. Dans la prison d'énergie, la tourmente se calma peu à peu autour d'un Vent à l'endurance douloureusement érodée. Il pencha la tête de côté, contemplant le captif avec un air qui ressemblait vaguement à de la pitié.

- C'est dur n'est-ce pas… Avoir mal… Te rappelais-tu seulement ce qu'était la souffrance, toi l'un des messagers d'Hermès, toi pour qui comme à tes frères Zeus a gardé sa bienveillance… Et pourtant ce n'est pas là ta plus grande peine n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non… L'incarcération, c'est ça ton véritable calvaire. Comme cela doit t'être insupportable pour toi qui depuis toujours vole et danse sur les libres espaces... Tel est le supplice que nous avons imaginé pour toi qui n'as jamais eu d'autre limite qu'un horizon qu'il n'appartenait qu'à toi de repousser… L'emprisonnement dans un monde vide, inerte et atone, au sein d'une geôle qui ne te laisse d'autre choix que de t'astreindre toi-même à l'immobilité…

D'un revers de la main il écarta une mèche de son visage pour fixer plus intensément Kaikas. Muet, les yeux clos, le Vent était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Seul le soulèvement irrégulier de sa poitrine témoignait de la vie qui l'habitait encore.

- Kaikas, frère d'un temps révolu, tu sais que tu cèderas tôt ou tard. Ta liberté est la seule chose réellement chère à ton cœur, tu ne pourras jamais te détacher de son appel. Quand tu seras à bout de force, tu bougeras à nouveau parce que la mobilité est ton essence la plus fondamentale. Et tu te briseras contre la puissance des sept. Alors tu te raisonneras, tu te calmeras encore pour endormir ton instinct. Mais le choix de l'inertie te sera à chaque fois plus atroce. Jusqu'au moment où la folie qui se sera emparée de toi viendra m'implorer… Maintenant ou à l'heure de la déraison, c'est le seul choix qu'il te reste, dis-moi où sont cachés les sceaux des Grands Anciens !  
- T.. Tu es toujours… aussi clairvoyant… Mais tu fais toujours l'erreur de prendre tes pressentiments pour des certitudes… Les Grands Anciens sont la pire chose qu'ait connu ce monde, rien ni personne ne s'approchera jamais des lieux où ils ont été bannis ! Seul le Dieu des Dieux sait où est enseveli l'innommable…  
- C'est peut-être vrai. Mais peu probable. Il y a bien longtemps que Zeus est confit dans son orgueil, macérant dans la certitude que rien ne pourra jamais le détrôner, tant son bras est long et ses doigts manipulent les fils de toutes les destinées, celles des Dieux comme des mortels. Et il veut que ça se sache. L'existence des Grands Anciens, le cauchemar de Gaïa, ce qui aurait dû être le secret le mieux gardé de l'univers c'est de sa bouche même que je l'ai appris. Alors je ne crois pas qu'il ait pu laisser Hermès et les Vents dans l'ignorance, de façon voulue ou non. Tu ne connais pas l'emplacement de tous les sceaux, mais tu as survolé le quart du monde pendant des siècles. Alors tu vois Kaikas, j'ai comme tu le dis si bien, l'intime pressentiment que tu sais où se trouve au moins l'un d'entre eux…  
- C'est inutile… Même si je le savais tu n'obtiendrais rien de moi. Car si la mort peut m'atteindre elle ne sera jamais une prison pour moi. Elle sera ma délivrance, jamais je ne laisserai la folie me prendre pour qu'elle m'emmène au creux de ta main, Lucifer ! Le nom que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure n'est plus tien depuis longtemps !!

Kaikas se tassa sur lui-même, dans l'attente craintive de l'orage cosmique qui ne manquerait pas de l'assaillir en réponse à ses dernières paroles. Un débordement de rage contre lequel il ne pourrait pas lutter, et qui le fustigerait longtemps avant que sa passivité ne l'emportât. Rien ne vint. Il attendait encore et rien de venait. Simplement le son de la voix… Plus douce… plus amère aussi…

- Tu t'en souviens Kaikas… L'extérieur… Le simple fait de respirer un air qui n'est jamais le même… La montée de la clarté… La mort du jour... Et la seule promesse certaine en ce monde, celle d'un lendemain, qu'il soit de bonheur ou de peine… Oui toi tu t'en souviens, et je vais m'assurer que jamais tu ne puisses oublier ce à quoi nous t'avons arraché… La promesse d'un jour nouveau…

C'était le noir d'un monde mauvais, là où la lumière n'est que vanité dérisoire car rien de ce qui brille ne peut éclairer… Et la noirceur se déchira dans la crainte et la douleur. Là dans ces inimaginables profondeurs abîmées, la couleur naquit de nouveau. Cela commença par une simple pâleur rosée. Elle s'affirma lentement, reflet fruité, une idée simple de chaleur et de quiétude enlacées. Et enfin l'aurore, belle, affectueuse, celle qui transcende le temps pour effleurer le cœur des hommes pendant les quelques secondes où l'astre solaire dépasse l'horizon, une parcelle d'infinité pendant laquelle tous les espoirs sont permis, parce que le monde est toujours là… L'ange déchu luisait si fort que les ténèbres gémissaient, car si l'aube ne parvenait à les faire reculer, elles avaient été transpercées, perforée en leur cœur par l'idée même de ce dont elles étaient la plus évidente négation…

- Regarde Kaikas, regarde ! Et quand assoiffé de clarté tu seras prêt à te damner pour voir ma lumière, alors ce sera à toi d'éclairer ma lanterne…

Et comme le faussaire d'espoir éclatait d'un rire qui ne retirait rien à la malignité du néant, le Vent du Nord-Est, inexorablement attiré par la clarté qu'il ressentait au travers de ses paupières, ouvrit malgré lui les yeux sur l'Etoile du Matin…

* * *

¤

Vicius et Neithan se glissèrent à l'intérieur de Temple de l'Humilité pour s'agenouiller prestement au milieu de leurs congénères. L'échéance imminente du moment tant attendu les avait mis dans un état d'excitation exceptionnel qu'ils s'employaient à maîtriser, en dépit de leur taux d'adrénaline qui refusait de baisser et du sang qui bourdonnait à leurs tempes. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, ils pouvaient sentir la fébrilité des élèves de l'Aigle et de l'Ophiucus faisant écho à la leur. Avec un léger sourire, ils constatèrent d'ailleurs que tout comme eux-mêmes, Cassandra et Pelor avaient joué la prudence en se plaçant à l'écart de Yama et Elwing. Ces six là se savaient trop… dissipés, du moins trop enclins à manifester des signes de perpétuelle compétition pour risquer le côte à côte dans un moment aussi solennel, surtout sous les yeux d'une telle assemblée. Les quatre autres jeunes gens qui étaient là à partager leur attente leur étaient inconnus mais paraissaient plus posés. L'un d'entre eux déplu instantanément à Vicius par la froide austérité qu'il dégageait. Peau pâle, chevelure d'acier et regard d'obsidienne, Vicius n'aurait su dire s'il n'avait jamais appris à sourire ou s'il était simplement atteint de constipation chronique, en comparaison il aurait presque fait passer l'élève du Dragon d'Ebène pour un gai luron. La jeune femme elle aussi agenouillée en solitaire dégageait une toute autre impression. Vicius ne la voyait que de dos, mais la soie d'or et de cuivre emmêlés qui cascadait souplement jusqu'à recouvrir ses chevilles n'aurait laissé personne indifférent. Les deux dernières attendaient ensemble, l'une lointaine et hivernale, l'autre sereine et parfumée.

Cinq jeunes femmes et cinq jeunes hommes qui s'étaient vus embrassés d'une destinée argentée, et qui en cette heure d'aboutissement étaient entourés par les plus illustres Chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Derrière eux, encadrant l'entrée de la grande salle du Temple de l'Humilité se dressaient les Chevaliers d'Ithildin, auréolées d'une prestance que leurs élèves de leur avaient jamais connue. Sainte Aquila et Sainte Ophiuchus étaient nimbées d'une aura irréelle de clarté, une extrême blancheur étoilée d'argent au sein de laquelle, l'or s'enroulait pour l'une en d'évanescents filaments, et pour l'autre crépitait sèchement le long d'imprévisibles arcs électriques. Et avec elles s'épanchait la lumière sélénite jusque dans l'enceinte fermée du temple, car leurs habits étaient si étincelants que l'astre lunaire semblait en émaner directement. A l'autre extrémité du temple leur faisaient face les quatre héros de la légende. Leurs cosmo-énergies montaient, silencieuses et sereines, quatre colonnes vaporeuses qui dressaient leur éclat coloré vers la voûte de l'Humilité. A droite la passion immaculée, Saint Cygnus, le Protecteur de Cristal. Un peu plus au centre la ferveur céruléenne, Saint Pegasus, le Protecteur de Saphir. De l'autre coté la ténacité incendiaire, Saint Phœnix, le Protecteur de Sardonyx. Et tout à gauche la foi arc-en-ciel, Saint Andromeda, le Protecteur d'Opale. En cet instant ils n'étaient plus leurs tuteurs bienveillants ni leurs instructeurs intransigeants, mais bien ceux qu'ils étaient réellement, ceux qui avaient dépassé toutes les frontières, des destructeurs d'empires, des tueurs de Dieux... Entre les apprentis il y avait eu des regards de connivence, parfois de complicité, parfois d'arrogance un rien provocante à mesure qu'ils sentaient grandir en eux l'excitation fébrile, commune à l'attente des grandes récompenses. Ils ne ressentaient alors qu'une banale fierté, comme à l'approche d'un cap décisif de leurs vies mais par lequel n'importe qui devait passer un jour ou l'autre. Comme de simples étudiants à la remise d'un diplôme, tant ils s'étaient familiarisés avec la certitude de devenir un jour Chevalier. Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils simplement pas comprendre. Ils avaient la tête pleine d'histoires héroïques, de glorieuses batailles… Les relatives souffrances endurées lors de leurs entraînements étaient bien dérisoires face à la promesse d'un rêve atteint, d'un avenir prestigieux. La peur, la douleur… ce n'étaient que des mots creux, les affres du destin… une éventualité vide de sens. Un vide qui avait été comblé en une fraction d'éternité par la seule présence de ces femmes et ces hommes extraordinaires. Le sacre serait plus que la simple remise de leurs armures, ce serait leur dernier enseignement…

Et comme pour appuyer cette soudaine prise de conscience, les auras des Chevaliers d'Ithildin et des Protecteurs s'éteignirent brusquement pour faire place à une colossale présence. Une cosmo-énergie impensable s'empara du Temple de l'Humilité qui trembla sur ses bases aux gémirs de ses pierres. Les apprentis furent engloutis dans un gouffre sans fin. Ils flottaient aux confins de l'univers, et dérivaient dans le vide interplanétaire à une vitesse prodigieuse le long d'un courant sur lequel ils n'avaient aucune emprise, qui les aspirait goulûment vers la source de cette puissance… Un soleil immense et bouillonnant…

Le souffle court et l'échine trempée d'une sueur glacée, les apprentis regardèrent le Grand Pope s'avancer sur la galerie qui courrait en surplomb, à mi-hauteur de la grande salle. On disait de lui qu'il était craint même des Protecteurs qui le surnommaient dans son dos le Heaume de Terreur. On disait de lui qu'ancien Chevalier d'Or, il avait ouvert à mains nues une brèche dans le Mur des Lamentations après que l'union de ses pairs en eût vaincu l'invulnérabilité. On disait de lui qu'il sondait les âmes comme les cœurs, et que les barrières du temps et de l'espace n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur lui. Maître des quatre-vingt huit constellations, on le disait capable d'en éteindre une par sa seule volonté, et même d'annihiler des galaxies entières. Des on-dit, des rumeurs peut-être, mais auxquelles ils n'avaient jamais tant cru qu'en cet instant. Par sa seule apparition, le Grand Pope venait de leur enseigner du même coup ce qu'était le devoir, et ce qu'était la mort. Il incarnait l'exigence du premier, et en cas de défaillance, l'inexorabilité de la seconde. Ainsi voilà ce à quoi ils allaient se soumettre en devenant Chevalier… Dans le meilleur des cas, le devoir ou la mort. Au pire, le devoir et la mort malgré tout. Le Pope fit un geste, comme pour exhorter au silence ceux qui n'auraient pas même eu l'idée de le briser.

- Il n'y aura pas de discours, pas de promesses. Ni encouragements ni avertissements. Vos maîtres ici présents vous ont choisi et vous disent prêts. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter de leur jugement. Cela signifie que vous avez le niveau requis pour endosser le rôle qui vous est dévolu, et une pleine conscience de ses implications. Qu'il en soit donc ainsi.  
Neithan, attentif et persévérant, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Saint Orion, protecteur d'Athéna !  
Vicius, preux et ingénieux, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Saint Perseus, protecteur d'Athéna !  
Nâar, humble et inflexible, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Saint Ara, protecteur d'Athéna!  
Cuivénen, fidèle et secourable, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Sainte Argo Navis, protectrice d'Athéna !  
Jyll, droite et infaillible, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Sainte Crux, protectrice d'Athéna !  
Calacirya, souple et luxuriante, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Sainte Coma Berenices, protectrice d'Athéna !  
Pelor, robuste et endurant, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Saint Hercules, protecteur d'Athéna !  
Cassandra, ferme et courageuse, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Sainte Scutum, protectrice d'Athéna !  
Elwing, mouvante et mystérieuse, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Sainte Eridanus, protectrice d'Athéna !  
Yama, fructueux et généreux, endosse ton armure d'Argent et devient Saint Crater, protecteur d'Athéna !

Aux injonctions du Grand Pope, les dix coffres sacrés reposant aux pieds des maîtres s'ouvrirent pour irradier un feu d'albâtre qui alla enrouler son halot autour de chacun des apprentis. Le calme revenu, les nouveaux adoubés sentirent l'espace d'un instant une étrange pulsation, comme si les pierres autours vibraient tel un carillon silencieux saluant la nouvelle caste d'argent.

« _L'être est d'être hors de soi. L'être existe parce que le néant le  
_ _lui demande en grâce. L'esprit n'a souffert le voile qu'à entendre  
_ _la déchirure._ »** (1.)**

Ainsi étaient-ils eux-mêmes pour la première fois, car pour la première fois leurs esprits s'étaient ouverts aux liens multiples de leurs êtres. Des liens dont ils soupçonnaient l'existence mais qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais pleinement ressentis. Le fluide vital qui parcourait leurs veines, et ce long échos qui suivait parallèlement les plaques métalliques dont ils étaient nouvellement recouverts. Leurs armures étaient belles et bien vivantes, des prolongements de leurs corps, des secondes peaux qui protégeraient leurs chairs mais qui réclameraient leur sang en retour des souffrances qu'elles auraient à endurer à leur place. Comme leurs corps elles possédaient des points vitaux, mais comme leurs corps, l'harmonie, leur ultime ressource, suivait un autre dessin, celui du point étoilé de leurs constellations. Et au-delà de la vie qu'ils voyaient se refléter dans leurs habits sacrés, il y avait les liens qui les unissaient tous…

« _J'habite une tendresse diffuse qui ne peut me guérir. Il y a un profond  
bleu de vitrail en moi, une douceur comme d'absence ou de femme  
et le vent murmure avec sa voix de papier_ »** (2.)**

Athéna… Ils avaient été déçus qu'elle ne fût pas là lors de leur adoubement. Sans doute un signe de l'autorité dont ils dépendaient officiellement à présent. Ils n'étaient que de simples soldats aux ordres de leurs maîtres, eux-mêmes des généraux sous le commandement du Grand Pope. Mais tout regret avait déserté leurs cœurs, car il savait désormais qu'Athéna ne les délaisserait jamais de sa présence, aussi éloignée fût-elle. Peut-être ne seraient-ils plus jamais tranquilles, gardant en permanence un œil soucieux sur cette partie d'eux-mêmes qui ne leur appartenait pas. Ils étaient voués à une inquiétude éternelle. Mais si cela était un mal ils étaient heureux de ce fardeau qui leur était échu. Car d'un regard en dedans, toujours ils écarteraient cette crainte. Et si par malheur elle venait à être justifiée, alors ils se dresseraient, nimbés d'argent, pour construire un lendemain de nouveau rassurant. Ils étaient les gardiens de l'espoir, faisant de toutes peurs des mauvais rêves passagers se dispersant avec le jour qui renaît. Et comme ils découvraient cette lueur qu'ils portaient depuis toujours en eux, ils se sentirent observés de l'intérieur. Athéna s'adressait à leurs cœurs. Chacun d'entre eux se vit gratifié d'un profond salut, un clin d'œil empreint d'affection et de générosité. Au plus profond du saint des saints du domaine sacré, malgré les préoccupations qui étaient siennes à cet instant, la Déesse protectrice de la Terre remerciait ceux qui lui avaient voué leurs vies en leur faisant partager sa foi inflexible en l'avenir…

Alors qu'ils étaient encore tous debout, saisis d'émerveillement à l'étrange sensation que laissaient les prestigieuses protections sur leur épiderme, la voix grave et rude du Grand Pope s'éleva à nouveau.

- Chevaliers d'Athéna ! Ces lieux sont votre havre de repos. On l'appelle le Temple de l'Humilité car ceux qui y séjournent ne sont pas admis sur la Colline Sacrée. Vous resterez à jamais au pied du véritable Sanctuaire et pourtant vous devrez servir votre Déesse avec une ferveur qui n'attendra rien de plus en échange. Tel est le destin de tous les Chevaliers d'Argent. Vous recevrez vos ordres des Chevaliers d'Ithildin, et vous leur obéirez comme si ces ordres venaient de ma bouche. Et vous porterez secours aux Chevaliers de Bronze qui viendront quérir votre aide sans jamais en laisser un avancer plus loin que votre seuil. Car la loi immémoriale du Sanctuaire n'a pas changé. Seule la mort attend ceux qui outrepasseront leurs droits. Priez donc pour ne jamais me revoir, si tel était le cas… alors la fin serait bien proche, la vôtre, ou notre fin à tous… Qu'Athéna vous garde.

Le Grand Pope recula lentement dans la pénombre de la galerie, et sa présence disparut subitement, délestant l'atmosphère. Pourtant le silence qui s'appesantit sur le Temple de l'Humilité était tout sauf inconsistant. La Chevalerie d'Athéna venait par dix fois d'être honorée, mais la bénédiction du plus haut représentant de la Déesse avait retenti comme un bien sinistre présage. Heureux ils étaient d'avoir atteint leur but. Mais ils n'exultaient pas car ils venaient d'apprendre la précarité de la vie par cet homme qui aurait pu en trancher le fil sans un battement de cils. Et parce qu'ils entrevoyaient désormais qu'aucun exploit aussi grandiose fût-il ne saurait garantir la paix avec certitude. Quinze ans de paix… c'était bien court pour une existence … mais déjà si long pour la quiétude...

* * *

¤

¤ ¤

* * *

**1.** Jean Grosjean, Apocalypse, Le Visage (extrait)  
**2.** Jean Grosjean, Apocalypse, Passion Selon Saint Epvre (extrait) 


	8. Chapter I,7

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

¤

**Acte I, Chapitre 7**

**_Les ombres du Namib_**

_¤_

* * *

___¤_

Un cirrostratus atténuait légèrement le bleu océanique. Il filait, bas sur l'horizon, plus rapidement qu'aucun autre nuage. Voilant à peine la clarté solaire à son apogée, son halo cotonneux paraissait suivre l'une des plus anciennes routes empruntées par les navires, quittant l'Atlantique en doublant le Cap de Bonne Espérance pour aller survoler les vagues de l'océan Indien. A présent, il se dirigeait droit sur un morceau de terre, si insignifiant qu'il n'était signalé sur aucune carte. Au reste, si un quelconque marin avait voulu répertorier cet îlot perdu au milieu des eaux, il n'en aurait pas retrouvé la trace à son prochain passage. Comme le nuage passait sur la ligne de l'équateur, il se dispersa subitement, et Lips posa le pied sur le Berceau d'Eole.

Assis à même le sol, deux silhouettes enveloppées dans de larges manteaux disparates attendaient en tirant de profondes bouffées sur de longues pipes en bois.

- Le seul vice des quatre Cardinaux, dit Lips en époussetant son armure… Les mauvaises habitudes ont toujours la vie dure apparemment…  
- Et alors petit merdeux, pesta un vieillard difforme, c'est toujours mieux que de continuer à sucer les tétons de sa mère !  
- Ravi de te revoir aussi Euros, le salua Lips sans aucune trace de moquerie. Salut Zéphyr, content de voir que tes pétales ne se fanent toujours pas même à côté de ce vieux bouc.

Le bonjour était sincère. Le Vent du Sud-Ouest connaissait trop bien son aîné pour se formaliser de ses paroles atrabilaires. De tous les Cardinaux, Euros était de loin celui à l'apparence la plus revêche, apparence qu'il faisait tout pour entretenir. Il était drapé dans un tissu boueux, couleur de rouille, rapiécé en mains endroits. Sa barbe comme sa chevelure n'était qu'un fouillis hirsute parsemé de terre et de brindilles, qui ne masquait que trop peu un faciès où se peignait en permanence une moue insultante. Le Vent de l'Est était aussi plaisant qu'un fossoyeur claudiquant au bord d'un charnier. On disait de lui sur l'Olympe que les mites qui trouaient sa pelisse lui avaient aussi rongé le cœur, mais Lips savait qu'Euros mettait son affection dans ses insultes, et il considérait comme un honneur d'être la cible de ses jurons les plus recherchés.

A ses cotés, le Vent de l'Ouest faisait l'effet d'une rosière amoureuse. Son visage sans âge paraissait néanmoins beaucoup plus jeune que celui de son frère. Sa barbe blonde était proprement taillée en un collier soyeux autour de son menton, et ses cheveux bouclés cascadaient doucement sur ses épaules. Le vêtement bigarré de couleurs pastelles qui le recouvrait respirait la fraîcheur, et des fleurs poussaient sous ses pieds. Plus agréable, Zéphyr était également plus transparent qu'Euros. A cet instant, son regard lilas était orné d'un reflet métallique, électrique, preuve des pensées soucieuses qui l'habitaient.

- Comment va Pallas ? demanda-t-il à Lips qui avait conservé le silence après son bonjour, se gardant bien d'oublier la préséance due à ses aînés.  
- Ça a l'air de rouler pour elle, répondit le Vent du Sud-Ouest. Sa mémoire divine semble lui être entièrement revenue, et elle profite du corps de la fille Kido pour grimper un étalon sans trop bafouer sa réputation de vierge immaculée. Les nouveaux Chevaliers fleurissent à ses pieds comme si elle devait s'attendre encore à une demie douzaine de guerres saintes, et les anciens encore valides continuent de lui cirer les basques. Par contre elle a toujours l'air d'une théière aux yeux de chouette quand elle s'en prend une qu'elle n'a pas vue venir…  
- C'est pas ce qu'elle a pris de mieux chez son vieux, cracha Euros. Zeus a toujours fait une tronche d'hibou galleux quand il se faisait piquer par Héra. J'en conclus que l'autre grêlé n'est pas allé se vautrer sous ses jupes récemment !  
- Non, répondit Lips comme une ombre passait sur son visage. Aucune trace de Kaïkas au Sanctuaire. Argeste nous a transmis le message de Borée… Rien de neuf de votre coté ?  
- Rien concernant directement Kaïkas, dit Zéphir en soufflant un rond de fumée qui redescendit en s'élargissant autour de son corps. Comment a réagit Pallas ?  
- Pas trop connement. Elle sait bien que si vous ne trouvez rien ce n'est pas ses moutons cuirassés qui vous dameront le pion. Mais bon tu la connais hein, les causes perdues ça a toujours été son truc… Il y avait un Guerrier Divin au Sanctuaire, Bud, le seul survivant du conflit avec Asgard…  
- Ne me dis pas que cette dinde a parlé de la disparition d'un Vent au premier baiseur de renne qui passait ! jura Euros en bondissant sur ses pieds.  
- Lâche-moi le bambou, sourit Lips. Tu ne t'imagines pas qu'on aurait pu l'en empêcher, quand elle a une idée qu'elle croit juste en tête… Qu'est ce que tu veux, reprit-il en haussant les épaules. Son poulain préféré a enfoncé trois pouces d'acier sacré en travers du corps de la prêtresse d'Odin, et le chouchou d'Hilda s'est envoyé en l'air avec un Général de Poséidon pour que Pégase puisse sauver encore une fois les fesses de Pallas. Quelque part ça crée des liens, peu importe que ce soient les guignols de la banquise qui aient commencé les premiers, Pallas pense avoir une dette envers Hilda. Et la réciproque est vraie aussi je pense, ce qui est déjà un peu plus compréhensible. Toujours est-il que Bud a révélé à Pallas qu'il n'était plus le seul à défendre Asgard. Et comme ils n'ont pas grand chose à foutre en ce moment, il s'est porté garant de l'aide d'Hilda en proposant ses petits copains pour accélérer les recherches dans le nord du globe. Pallas a accepté, aux dernières nouvelles elle se penchait sur le choix de celui qu'elle enverrait accompagner Bud pour qu'Asgard et le Sanctuaire travaillent main dans la main.  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, dit Zéphyr. Enfin si les Elus Divins ont bien le potentiel qu'on leur accorde. Il y a des endroits de l'extrême Nord où il n'est pas bon s'aventurer seul, même pour Borée…  
- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par rien concernant Kaïkas ? demanda Lips.  
- Les humains sont agités, dit Zéphyr. On voit de plus en plus se produire des choses pas vraiment jolies, un peu partout dans des coins paumés. A priori rien qui ne concerne des Chevaliers qui ne sont pas sensés s'occuper des affaires des hommes normaux. Pourtant si ça continue à ce rythme là… Ça ne sent pas bon…  
- Y a pas que les humains normaux qui foutent le bordel en ce moment, grogna Euros. Y en a d'autres avec une coquille sur le dos qui font tout pour que Pallas ait une surprise un de ces quatre matins en sautant du plumard…

* * *

___¤_

Gorthol faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône. Pendant de longues années il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, sans crainte d'être jugé pour ses actes. La droiture était une ligne de conduite encore relativement nouvelle pour lui, et si les premiers temps dans la toge du Grand Pope ne lui avait pas procuré d'avantage que des fourmillements dans les poings, fourmillements pour lesquels le treizième palais était pourvu d'un bon millier de colonnes libératrices, pour l'heure il se sentait… En fait il ne le sentait pas du tout justement. Il avait la très désagréable impression que l'inestimable, divine et néanmoins crispante personne qu'il avait l'honneur de servir l'attendait au tournant. Et il avait pris tellement de virages ces dernières vingt-quatre heures que sur le tas il était presque sûr d'avoir accroché un panneau au passage.

- Une connerie… râlait-il entre ses dents, en se retenant pour la énième fois de balancer une___Throne Room Explosion_. C'était une belle connerie… Mais si au moins je savais laquelle…

Il s'immobilisa brusquement, à l'écoute de quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre. Il sentait l'espace vibrer autour de lui, d'une façon bien particulière, comme s'il avait été partiellement rempli d'une autre présence. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte des dimensions. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Gorthol réajusta le heaume du Grand Pope sur son chef et esquissa un geste négligent du revers de la main. En réponse à son acquiescement tacite, une faille s'ouvrit dans la grande salle du treizième palais. L'infini stellaire apparut, repoussé et comprimé par les étroites lignes de cosmos que suivaient les voyageurs des dimensions comme les marins suivent latitudes et longitudes pour parvenir à leur destination. A l'intérieur de ce filet traçant une voie sans existence réelle, Gorthol aperçut une salle qu'il connaissait bien et pourtant reconnaissait mal, tant elle avait changé depuis l'époque où elle avait été sienne, en partie. Et au centre du vortex, aux sons implacables de pas métalliques sur la pierre du temple, drapée dans une cape pastel qui ondulait lentement sur l'or des grands, s'avança Gemini Saint Eressëa.

Un frisson de contrariété se glissa sous le masque du Pope. Gorthol s'était attendu à la visite de quelques-uns de ses subalternes, mais ce n'était pas de son élève qu'il redoutait les revendications. L'arrivée imminente du nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux l'avait un instant presque détendu. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Dans le dos d'Eressëa, la main posée sur l'épaule qui lui avait servi de guide au travers des dimensions, se tenait le premier Chevalier d'Or à avoir repris la succession des défunts défenseurs d'Athéna, le dernier également, car en dehors d'Eressëa et de Sirion, aucun des nouveaux Chevaliers du Sanctuaire ne connaissaient son existence. Pour tous, l'ancienne demeure du Masque de Mort ne représentait qu'un mausolée dont nul n'aurait voulu rouvrir les portes, un sombre caveau encore debout dans le seul but de rappeler que sans vigilance, l'ignominie pouvait se glisser même dans les endroits les plus sacrés. Comme l'espace un instant déchiré se refermait derrière eux, sur les talons du Chevalier des Gémeaux entra le gardien du quatrième palais, Cancer Saint Elerinna.

Dans un mouvement qu'il aurait voulu d'avantage auguste qu'irrité, le Grand Pope leur tourna le dos pour retourner s'asseoir sur son trône. Pensif, il resta un moment à observer silencieusement les deux émissaires de son futur désagrément. Si étrangement dissemblables… Comme a son habitude, Eressëa avait mis un genou en terre devant celui qui était deux fois son maître. La jeune femme possédait un corps robuste, aux formes généreuses, qui supportait sans enlaidissement l'apparente lourdeur de l'armure des Gémeaux. Mais c'était sans aucun doute son visage qui attirait le plus l'attention, même chez ceux qui le connaissaient depuis longtemps. La beauté et l'étrange s'y livraient un saisissant combat. Une crinière douce et soyeuse encadrait un visage à la douceur de porcelaine, mais ces cheveux étaient d'un blanc dérangeant, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu la couleur du jour. Deux yeux en amande semblaient vouloir donner à cette figure une profondeur infinie, tout en le teignant de douleur, car ils étaient entièrement rouges, de l'iris jusqu'au centre de la pupille. Le plus souvent lorsqu'elle n'était pas seule, la jeune femme albinos conservait les paupières baissées, soit pour ne pas provoquer le malaise autour d'elle, soit qu'elle ne voulût pas contempler elle même les expressions se peignant sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs. Toutefois, parmi tous ceux qui se disaient ne pas juger selon les apparences, son maître était l'un des rares à n'y accorder réellement aucune importance, consciemment et inconsciemment, aussi le regardait-elle toujours en face. Quant au Chevalier du Cancer… Eressëa n'avait jamais lu aucune gêne dans son regard, contrairement à Isil du Verseau qui ne se privait pas de la fixer comme un phénomène de foire, ou comme Laer du Scorpion qui rougissait régulièrement de honte parce qu'il évitait malgré lui de la regarder dans les yeux. Le Cancer était différent.

Son casque acéré reposait dans le creux de son bras en signe de déférence, mais elle se tenait debout devant le Pope. Sans aucun signe de rébellion ou de provocation, mais droite, inflexible. Ses longs cheveux lisses, aussi noirs que ceux d'Eressëa étaient blancs, coulaient jusqu'à ses reins, caressant une taille que l'étroitesse de son armure rendait encore plus fine. En comparaison avec l'armure des Gémeaux, celle du Cancer semblait coller à même sa peau. Et ses yeux, aussi directs que ceux d'Eressëa étaient devenus fuyants par habitude, ses yeux soutenaient sans effort le regard du Pope, de leur dur et sombre éclat d'améthyste. Gorthol la détestait pour ça. Elerinna… la seule à qui il n'inspirait aucune crainte parmi les nouveaux promus, la seule qui le regardait comme un égal même si elle ne contestait pas son autorité.

- Merci Eressëa, dit le Cancer d'une voix amicale, qui pour être grave n'était pas pour autant dépourvue de féminité.

Sur un bref hochement de tête, le Chevalier des Gémeaux se redressa, et sortit du treizième palais après un profond salut envers son maître. Les mains de Gorthol se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Toujours cette foutue assurance… Elerinna venait tout simplement de congédier un Chevalier dans son propre palais. Elle avait sans doute fait cela sans arrière pensée, Eressëa n'étant venue que pour lui ouvrir la route. Il était plus simple pour le Chevalier du Cancer de demander à sa sœur d'armes de la conduire au Pope que de grimper le long de la voie secrète en jouant à cache-cache avec les quelques usagers qui l'empruntaient également. Mais elle venait néanmoins de faire preuve d'une autorité que Gorthol ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accueillir avec un grincement de dents. Il respira un bon coup et détendit ses muscles. Le Grand Pope n'était pas sensé perdre sa maîtrise de soi devant un simple Chevalier d'Or.

- Elerinna, dit Gorthol d'une voix impassible. Tu fais partie de ceux qui viennent réclamer un prétexte pour se défouler ou il y a une raison valable à ta visite ?  
- Je m'acquitte des charges que l'on m'a assignées, Grand Pope, répondit le Cancer sur un ton tout aussi neutre. Mes fonctions m'ont tenue à l'écart du Sanctuaire pendant quelque temps, et je me suis laissée dire que les derniers jours avaient été plutôt agités. Auriez-vous reçu des nouvelles préoccupantes?  
- Rien qui te concerne, dit Gorthol avec un geste de la main, comme s'il chassait un insecte irritant de devant son visage. Si j'ai besoin de toi je ne me gênerai pas pour te sonner. Mais soit sûre que je rapporterai à Athéna toute la diligence que tu mets à vouloir la servir. Cependant, reprit-il sur des intonations moins sarcastiques, le temps des illusions est peut-être d'ores et déjà révolu. Je souhaite que tout ceci ne soit qu'une vaste plaisanterie, mais comme je l'ai dit aux autres, tâche de ne pas t'endormir sur tes lauriers.  
- Je dors rarement, acquiesça Elerinna avec sérieux.  
- Autre chose peut-être ? repartit Gorthol voyant que le Chevalier du Cancer n'était pas prête à mettre les voiles.  
- Effectivement, opina Elerinna. Un message à faire passer au Protecteur Andromède, de la part de l'Equité Céleste. Il aimerait lui montrer quelques lignes de parchemins qu'il a jugées préoccupantes… Ceci en accord avec sa Majesté bien sûr.

L'Equité Céleste… Après être resté un instant sans comprendre, Gorthol s'était à nouveau raidi sur son trône. Une goûte de sueur glacée glissa le long de son échine dorsale. Ce qu'il avait craint s'était finalement produit, le Cancer venait de se changer en corbeau de mauvaise augure. Sans répondre, il la regarda s'incliner devant lui et se diriger vers la sortie du treizième palais. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil grand ouvert et regarda un moment les jardins en contrebas, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au Pope par-dessus son épaule.

- Je n'ai aucun conseil à vous donner Grand Pope, mais comment avez-vous dit tout à l'heure ?… Oui, je crois que pour vous aussi il est temps de faire diligence…  
- Retourne à ton temple ! Et efface-moi ça de ton front ! siffla Gorthol comme une bouffée d'air soulevait quelques mèches du Cancer, révélant un éclat argenté.  
- C'est la marque du pacte, Grand Pope, sourit Elerinna. Si les deux seules femmes que vous craignez se dressaient un jour l'une contre l'autre, je crains que vous ne regrettiez à ce moment de ne plus la voir…

* * *

___¤_

___«__Hélas, que ce que je suis continue à la fois et cesse d'exister,  
et que ma soumission s'ordonne dans de telles conditions de fer  
que le tremblement des morts et des naissances ne bouleverse pas  
la profonde place que je veux me réserver éternellement._

_____ Que demeure, donc, ce que je suis, en quelque endroit et en tout temps,  
établi, et ferme et ardent témoin,  
se détruisant soigneusement, se préservant sans cesse,  
incontestablement engagé dans son devoir originel._»** (1.)**

* * *

___¤_

Le jour avait ouvert les yeux dans un lit aux draps de plomb qu'il renâclait visiblement à quitter. Le ciel était si dense que les colonies de cormorans et de fous de bassan peuplant les îlots du Cap Sounion semblaient partager cette paresse apathique. Le Sanctuaire étouffait sous la menace des premières tempêtes de la saison. Mais la lourdeur ambiante si contagieuse fût-elle n'atteignait pas tout le monde. Sous les nuées hermétiques, les ailes argentées d'un goéland balafraient fièrement l'ardoise. Se jouant des bourrasques humides, il vira gracieusement, dédaignant ses paresseux cousins pour porter un œil curieux sur la côte et la silhouette élancée debout au sommet de la falaise. Le tissu pourpre était assombri par l'épais crachin qui fouettait la terre depuis l'aurore ratée. Nedjeth n'en avait cure. D'un regard distrait il contemplait en contrebas ceux qui depuis les premières heures s'ingéniaient à transformer l'étroite bande de plage en un champ de cratères. La jeunesse était encore toute frétillante de son récent anoblissement et ne supportait visiblement pas l'inactivité.

Le poste du Capitaine des Gardiens de l'Olivier jouissait décidément d'une certaine popularité en ce jour. Il se retourna pour assister à l'arrivée des deux nouveaux venus qui approchaient dans sa direction, sans hâte car il n'avait eu aucun mal à identifier leurs présences. De récents promus également, mais ceux là étaient d'une autre trempe.

- Bonjours jeunes maîtres, les salua-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur.

Son visage était l'expression même de l'impassibilité, mais une lueur d'intérêt sembla vouloir animer ses pupilles, en accord avec le ton employé, un tantinet ironique.

- Jeunes maîtres… c'est bon ça ! s'exclama Vicius avec la même nuance dans la voix, quoiqu'en un peu plus prononcé. Tu t'y connais aussi pour faire briller les Pandora Box ?  
- Excuse-le, y se sent plus péter depuis qu'on lui a filé son armure, dit Neithan. Remarque il n'a pas tout à fait tort, on touchera deux mots à ton chef pour qu'il te rallonge ta solde et que tu puisses t'acheter une parka…  
- Je dis maîtres parce que c'est une réalité, reprit sans ciller le Capitaine. Vous êtes mes supérieurs étant Chevaliers. Mais dans une certaine mesure seulement car je ne suis pas un simple garde, et j'ai accès à la Colline Sacrée, contrairement à vous. Et vous êtes jeunes comparés à moi, car je me tiens là depuis bien plus longtemps que vous avez acquis votre rang.  
- Ca va, répondit Vicius, c'était pour plaisanter. On sait bien que ça fait un bail que tu te gèles les arpions ici. Et c'est même la principale raison pour laquelle on ne va pas t'emmerder, reprit-il alors qu'il échangeait un clin d'œil de connivence avec Neithan.

Le Capitaine eut un haussement d'épaules entendu, comme s'il savait pertinemment où les deux acolytes voulaient en venir, ou qu'il se désintéressait totalement de la question.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venus voir à quoi ressemblent vos collègues moins prestigieux que vous? déclara-t-il.  
- Tout juste Auguste, dit Neithan. C'est eux là en bas ? Ils ont l'air d'avoir envie de se défouler les cocos…

Sur la plage les affrontements continuaient de s'enchaîner. On ne sentait aucune animosité, les coups n'étaient de toute évidence pas portés avec toute la force dont étaient capables les combattants. Mais ceux-ci portaient leurs amures, et s'ils n'avaient aucune envie manifeste de se blesser ils ne ménageaient pas leur peine pour autant. A présent un garçon au visage jovial faisait assaut d'agilité avec une jeune femme à l'apparence fluette mais débordante d'énergie. Le trio les contempla un moment en silence, aux travers les nuages de sable et les gerbes de d'eau que soulevaient leurs incessants bondissements.

- Mouais, pas trop mal, dit Vicius en laissant échapper un reniflement ennuyé. Mais y doivent pas se toucher souvent. C'est bien joli de sauter comme ça dans tous les sens pour esquiver les coups, mais faut penser à frapper son adversaire des fois… C'est qui ces deux là ?  
- Ce sont les deux plus remuants, répondit le Capitaine. Beaucoup trop de mouvements inutiles à mon goût, beaucoup de fatigue accumulée. Mais il faut reconnaître que leurs défenses posent problème aux autres. Celui qui a l'air de vouloir passer le moins de temps possible les pieds par terre c'est le Chevalier Tursiops du Dauphin. Il vient de l'île d'Andromède je crois, où il était l'élève de maître June. Et celle qui n'arrête pas de se rouler dans le sable pour essayer de lui rentrer dans les quilles c'est le Chevalier Sixie du Renard. Une élève du maître Nachi je crois.  
- C'est vrai que ça doit être chiant un adversaire qui n'arrête pas de giguer comme ça, dit Neithan. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'ils sont lents !  
- Ca c'est clair, dit Vicius. J'aurais le temps de leur filer une centaine de baffes le temps qu'ils plient les genoux pour sauter. Enfin on dit ça, on dit rien hein ? Désolé si vous trouvez ça rapide Cap'…  
- Non, ils sont lents, répondit la Vigie à la Cape Pourpre alors qu'un éclair passait dans les yeux de Vicius. Ce sont les plus agiles mais ce ne sont pas les plus rapides. Celui qui n'arrête pas d'encourager le Chevalier Sixie c'est le Chevalier Toval de l'Oiseau de Paradis, l'élève de maître Jabu. Lui va déjà un peu plus vite. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de celui-là.

Ce faisant il désignait un jeune homme au visage revêche, taillé au couteau. Lui aussi suivait le combat, mais assis dans le sable un peu à l'écart du groupe.

- C'est le Chevalier Taïpan du Serpent. Lui est déjà un peu plus intéressant. C'est sans doute loin d'être le plus puissant, mais ses poings vont vite et son coup d'œil est précis. Méfiez-vous jeunes maîtres, lui et le Chevalier Ayanima du Lynx ne portent peut-être que de simples armures de bronze, mais question vélocité ils ne sont probablement pas loin de faire jeu égal avec vous.

Neithan et Vicius éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

- T'en fais pas Cap', dit Vicius alors que sa voix chevrotait encore. Même si c'était le cas on a d'autres atouts pour nous qu'une simple pointe de vitesse.  
- Alors comme ça il y en a d'autres à part ses quatre là ? demanda Neithan après qu'il se fût calmé à son tour.  
- Le Chevalier Ayanima comme je vous le disais, répondit le Capitaine. Ainsi que le Chevalier Saül du Bouvier. Ils sont repartis du Sanctuaire avec maître Ban et maître Geki. Et puis il y a lui. Il se mêle rarement aux autres.

Suivant le doigt qui pointait en direction des marches incrustées dans le flanc de la falaise Neithan et Vicius tombèrent ensemble sur les deux silhouettes qui avaient échappé à leur attention, jusque là accaparée par les escarmouches de la plage. Il y avait une jeune femme, à la longue chevelure pareille à un incendie de forêt au cœur de l'automne. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui arracha un juron de surprise à Vicius. Assis à ses cotés sur un palier à mi-hauteur de la paroi, discret jusque dans sa tunique grise soutenue de cuir, Dinen assistait également aux échanges de ses pairs.

- Qu'est qu'il fout là le nabot ! grommela Vicius, un air de profond dédain peint sur son visage. L'est pas encore rentré jouer les loutres au fond de son torrent ?  
- Ben au moins il tape sur des bambous il joue pas les requins, rigola Neithan. Faut le comprendre, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y retourne là-bas, à sa place tu serais pressé de rentrer t'y emmerder à Rozan?  
- Ouuais, je sais, repartit Vicius. Et apparemment, y a des filles de partout qui lui veulent du bien… C'est quoi son truc à celle-là, elle se coltine un muet pour pouvoir s'écouter parler ?  
- Y a qu'à lui demander, dit Neithan. Amène-toi on va faire connaissance…  
- Sans moi, répondit Vicius de mauvaise grâce. Les nénettes de chez nous me suffisent amplement, et j'ai aucune envie de faire dans le social !

Tout en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation navrée, il regarda son acolyte les quitter sur un haussement d'épaules pour descendre les marches de la falaise. Il ne comprenait décidément pas quelle sorte d'agrément Neithan pouvait trouver à la compagnie de Dinen. La jeune femme n'était qu'une mauvaise excuse, il savait pertinemment que même si elle n'avait pas été là, Neithan serait tout de même allé saluer le Dragon. Il releva les yeux en sentant l'attention du Capitaine posée sur lui.

- Ca énerve non ? demanda Nedjeth sans aucune once de moquerie dans la voix.  
- Quoi ? grommela Vicius que la mauvaise humeur semblait gagner à la vitesse d'un Chevalier d'Or se rendant compte qu'il risque d'être en retard pour casser du mur.  
- Le Chevalier Dinen, reprit Nedjeth. Sa façon d'être là et de se faire oublier. Son absence totale de présence… Le Très Haut Shaka est l'exemple même de l'utilité toute relative de la vue, mais en voilà un que je n'aime pas quitter des yeux.  
- Mouais, en un sens c'est pas faux, acquiesça Vicius avec un haussement d'épaules. Encore faut-il qu'il y ait un intérêt quelconque à vouloir le garder sous le nez. Qu'il se montre discret si ça l'amuse après tout, ce gars là je m'en fiche royalement, j'aime autant ne pas le voir tout le temps au devant de la scène…  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis de ton ami, répondit le Capitaine qui gardait son regard posé sur Neithan qui avait à présent rejoint le duo assis à mi-falaise. Tu ferais peut-être bien de lui en toucher deux mots pour lui rappeler les règles.  
- Quelles règles Cap', demanda Vicius d'un ton acide. Il y a une loi au Sanctuaire qui interdit de traîner les boulets ?  
- Non, dit Nedjeth. En revanche le Sanctuaire recommande de ne frayer qu'avec ses pairs. Les Chevaliers de Bronze ne sont pas sensés se lier d'amitié avec les Chevaliers d'Argent, de la même façon que vous ne connaîtrez probablement jamais la compagnie des Chevaliers d'Or.  
- C'est notre inestimable maître Sabots-Ailés qui nous a présenté Cap', ricana Vicius. Si t'as pas peur des ruades tu peux toujours aller te plaindre auprès de lui. Mais je te préviens, faire râler Super Poulain, ça "crin".  
- Tu sais au moins pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas le Chevalier Dinen jeune maître ? repartit la Vigie à la cape pourpre comme le récent Chevalier de Persée s'apprêtait à se détourner. Peut-être est-ce juste de l'antipathie, peut-être est-ce autre chose… Mais je peux te dire pourquoi moi je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur. Toutes les personnes qui m'en ont parlé pensaient que le Dragon est un signe d'eau. Et bien il n'en a pas la couleur. Je n'en ai jamais vue de pareille, les seules armures aux teintes aussi sanglantes dont j'ai entendu parler, ce sont les Alcarinquë… autrement dit, les "Glorieuses", les armures des Bersekers d'Arès… Je n'y attacherais sans doute pas d'importance si je n'avais pas eu l'impression que l'armure du Dragon a choisi sa couleur au contact de la main du Chevalier Dinen. Ça s'est passé le jour de l'adoubement de tes frères de Bronze. Ils étaient tous réunis au centre du Collysée inférieur, sous les regards des gardes et des miens. Athéna est venue les sacrer, tout comme elle l'a fait pour vous, et à l'apogée de la cérémonie, les Pandora Box se sont ouvertes à la seule injonction de notre Déesse pour revêtir ceux qui avaient été choisis. Toutes sauf une. La Pandora Box du Dragon est restée terne et inerte. Il y a eu un moment de flottement, je parie que les autres Bronze se sont dit que Dinen ne méritait simplement pas l'honneur qui lui était fait. Et puis il s'est approché et a tiré sur la chaîne. A ce moment le coffre s'est craquelé en révélant sa vraie couleur, et dans un flot rougeâtre l'armure du Dragon est venue revêtir son corps. Ajoute à ça sa faculté de masquer son cosmos, ma quasi-certitude que son niveau est largement au-dessus d'un simple Chevalier de Bronze, et le fait qu'il soit l'élève d'un ancien renégat, et tu comprendras sans doute pourquoi je préfère le garder à l'œil... Au fait je t'ai dit que les maîtres Ban et Geki étaient repartit du Sanctuaire avec leurs disciples… Tu savais peut-être que c'était pour élucider certaines rumeurs dans la région de l'île de la Reine Morte…

* * *

___¤_

Il les précédait pour conserver soigneusement le soleil dans son dos. Ça ne lui posait aucun problème, il connaissait leur destination, et son ombre s'était largement amoindrie depuis leur passage sous les tropiques. Quant à son armure d'argent, bien qu'elle pût se révéler aussi éclatante que les autres habits de sa caste, elle était à présent d'un gris cendreux, terne et mate, avare d'un quelconque éclat ou reflet lumineux.

Le Chevalier de l'Autel avait été un apprenti austère et studieux. Il avait appris les moindres leçons de son maître, et en avait tiré bien d'autres de lui-même par la simple observation du légendaire Phénix. Ikki ne lui avait jamais appris ni même enjoint à être discret. Et pourtant le jeune Nâar avait réalisé après bien des récits que si son maître avait toujours agit de front, cet art intuitif de la dissimulation avait été l'un des précieux atouts de sa puissance. Il savait que le Phénix avait assisté à de nombreux combats sans que les protagonistes se soient doutés de sa présence, ce qui lui avait permis d'une part d'étudier leurs techniques, mais aussi d'intervenir au moment qu'il avait jugé le plus propice. Sa prestance aussi en avait été renforcée. Le Phénix surgissait souvent de nul part, laissant éclater toute la force de son cosmos là où quelques secondes avant il n'y avait rien de perceptible… Rien de mieux pour impressionner son adversaire et le couper dans son élan.

Alors Nâar avait appris. Il s'était rapidement aperçu que masquer son cosmos allait à l'encontre de toutes ses suppositions. Il pensait alors comme beaucoup qu'une maigre cosmo-énergie aurait été plus facile à dissimuler qu'une plus étendue. Que les plus faibles avaient au moins le recours de passer inaperçus. C'était une erreur, il s'était très tôt rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucun mal à déjouer les sens des Chevaliers moins puissants que lui. Sans doute parce que l'on n'appréhende mal ce qui nous dépasse. C'était un fait récurent dans l'histoire du combat des Protecteurs contre les anciens Chevaliers d'Or. Pégase et les autres avaient souvent mordu la poussière avant même de sentir le danger. La conscience du cosmos allait de pair avec son propre niveau de maîtrise, lorsque l'on ne parvenait pas à discerner son adversaire cela voulait simplement dire le plus souvent que celui-ci était plus puissant que soit, car les techniques permettant de se cacher aux yeux de tous étaient assez peu répandues. Ainsi il avait été très intrigué par les conversations des Chevaliers d'Orion et de Persée au sujet d'un des nouveaux Chevaliers de Bronze, et bien peu surpris de remarquer sans effort la présence de celui qui suivait depuis peu ceux qu'il avait pour ordre d'observer. Les Chevaliers d'Airain Ban et Geki en revanche ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçus, pas plus que leurs disciples. Mais ils n'étaient pas sur le qui-vive après tout, ils allaient de l'avant tous entiers à leur mission. Et le pisteur semblait doué à ce jeu.

Quand le quatuor atteignit la frontière océanique du désert du Namib, l'ombre les suivait toujours. C'était la plus mauvaise heure de la journée. Le soleil à l'aplomb faisait miroiter l'Atlantique comme un miroir de sel. La plage s'étendait à perte de vue, immensité blanche et poussiéreuse, elle transmettait sa chaleur au travers de leurs semelles métalliques comme s'ils foulaient un tapis de cendre recouvrant un brasier à peine assoupi. Bronzes et Airains dégoulinaient dans leurs amures. Que ce fussent les sombres forêts canadiennes ou les hauts plateaux de la Mongolie, leurs habituels lieux d'entraînement étaient bien éloignés de cet erg tropical.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête du Pope pour qu'il nous envoie tous les quatre ici ! grommela Ban en étouffant un juron entre ses dents. Comme si Jabu ou June n'auraient pas fait mieux l'affaire !  
- Surveille ton langage devant les mômes, répliqua Geki en s'épongeant le front. Critiquer la plus haute autorité du Sanctuaire ne fait pas vraiment partie des bonnes habitudes à leur donner.  
- Je croyais qu'on devait pouvoir s'adapter à n'importe quel terrain, maître, railla doucement Saül. Comme si ça avait été facile pour moi de quitter la vallée du Jourdain pour aller me les geler dans le Yukon.  
- Toi aussi tu ferais bien de surveiller tes paroles, grogna Geki en lui jetant un regard noir. Si tu crois que les cent yeux du Bouvier te mettent à l'abri de mes baffes tu te fourres les doigts dedans.  
- A propos d'yeux, les interrompit Ayanima, si on allait voir ce qu'ils nous veulent là-bas… Je suppose que c'est notre comité d'accueil non ?

Le Chevalier du Lynx montrait du doigt un point éloigné de la plage au devant d'eux. Plissant des paupières pour percer l'éclatante clarté, ses acolytes discernèrent trois silhouettes que l'éloignement et les vibrations de la chaleur les avaient empêchés de remarquer jusque là. Ban éclata de rire en tapotant l'épaulière de son élève.

- Bien fifille, bien, approuva t'il avant de se tourner vers le jeune israélien. On dirait qu'elle t'a encore damé le pion Saül…  
- On donne pas dans le même registre, répondit le Chevalier du Bouvier en haussant les épaules. Elle, elle voit loin, moi je vois partout, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose…  
- Allez ça suffit les mômes, intima Geki. Au moins on n'aura pas à fouiller l'océan pour trouver ce qu'il reste de l'île de la Reine Morte. Allons voir pourquoi ces têtes de suif nous ont forcé à venir nous cramer les pieds ici…

Ayanima et Saül échangèrent un bref regard. Ils purent y lire cette même émotion, ce frisson qui leur avait à chacun soulevé le cœur pendant une seconde. Une vague d'excitation fébrile qu'ils endiguèrent ensemble en inspirant un grand coup. Ils y étaient. Leur première mission en tant que Chevaliers d'Athéna. Les premiers dangers, peut-être, leurs premiers mérites, beaucoup plus certainement. Ils avaient peu à craindre de tels adversaires, surtout en la présence de leurs maîtres respectifs, mais ils ne connaîtraient sans doute jamais beaucoup plus coriace à se mettre sous la dent. D'un même mouvement, les Chevaliers du Lynx et du Bouvier emboîtèrent le pas à Ban et Geki qui s'avançaient en direction du trio immobile. Assis bien plus loin au sommet d'une des dernières dunes de l'intérieur, un Chevalier d'Argent observait une forme tapie qui se glissait lentement derrière eux, à prudente distance.

Les trois Chevaliers Noirs attendirent sans bouger les envoyés du Sanctuaire. Ils étaient vêtus d'armures dont les émissaires d'Athéna n'avaient jamais rencontré le dessin. Sombres et mates, en comparaison avec celles des Saints, leurs protections semblaient ternes et friables, prêtes à se briser au moindre choc. Saül et Ayanima esquissèrent un même sourire. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas à s'inquiéter.  
Les cinq s'observèrent un long moment en silence. Echange de regards, inquisiteurs pour les uns, suspicieux pour les autres. Il n'y eut pas de faux-semblants. Tous savaient qu'en ces temps de prospérité, les Chevaliers Noirs auraient été fous où stupides pour engager des hostilités ouvertes contre le Sanctuaire, mais ils demeuraient des bannis, et la confiance n'était pas du tout de mise.

L'un d'entre eux au moins avait du mal à cacher sa nervosité. Petit, un visage juvénile à peine entré dans l'adolescence, il trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre, sursautant à chaque fois qu'il se surprenait à se mordre les lèvres. L'autre homme était plus calme. Plus mûr aussi, d'avantage maître de lui. Son visage basané et émacié était exagérément marqué, chaque ride d'expression creusant un profond sillon sur sa figure. Son armure au moins était plus facilement identifiable que celles de ses comparses. La longue aiguille ornant son diadème qui portait son ombre jusqu'au cadran incrusté sur son plastron, trahissait le signe dont il se voulait la sombre copie. Et debout entre ces deux là, une étoile noire, une rose des sables… Sa silhouette semblait se vouloir un pragmatisme de la perfection. Un ensemble de courbes, ni étonnantes ni convenues, simplement désirables, associées à l'exotisme d'une peau mordorée et de longues tresses acajou, entre lesquelles perlaient deux goûtes cristallines, ces yeux dragée tels deux perles de givre éclairant l'apparition d'ébène.

Un grognement étouffé mit fin à la contemplation. Ban lança un regard furibond à Ayanima qui venait de lui meurtrir les côtes, testant par la même l'efficacité de Geki et Saül en tant que paravents de fortune. Les deux Chevaliers d'Airains échangèrent un regard mi-honteux mi-amusé avant de toiser les trois proscrits.

- Bien, commença Geki en se grattant la gorge. Maintenant qu'on est là, et puisque apparemment vous saviez pertinemment qu'on allait se pointer, dites-nous pourquoi des cosmo-énergies s'agitent sur l'île de la Reine Morte, au point que le Grand Pope se décide à nous envoyer vous serrer la bride…

* * *

___¤_

Vicius s'arrêta sur un palier et se retourna pour contempler le Temple de l'Humilité en contrebas, la frontière qu'il avait transgressée. Il n'en éprouvait aucune culpabilité. Si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'était Seiya, qui avait choisi quelqu'un d'aussi peu discipliné et malléable comme élève. Vicius, lui, n'avait jamais caché son mépris des règles établies. Il ne connaissait qu'une distinction, le possible et l'impossible. A partir du moment où il savait pouvoir en assumer les conséquences, ignorer un interdit ne lui posait aucun problème.

Il releva les yeux en directions du premier temple du zodiaque qui se profilait en haut des marches. En l'occurrence la décision avait été vite prise. D'une part sa démarche n'avait rien d'une agression, et il ne causerait de tord à personne d'autre que lui-même. D'autre part, la règle interdisant formellement l'accès à la Colline Sacrée semblait si peu crédible qu'elle autorisait une exception évidente : le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier était le seul à savoir réparer les armures, et certains seraient obligés d'aller le trouver. Et après tout, même si rien ne venait ternir l'éclat de Persée, c'était bien d'armure qu'il s'agissait à présent…

Le cœur pris en étau entre auto-satisfaction et une vague appréhension, Vicius reprit sa course en direction du premier membre de l'ordre le plus puissant de la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

- Plus un pas, annonça une voix sèche. Si tu continues jusqu'à moi, tu tomberas sous le coup de la loi de la Colline Sacrée, et je serai obligé de l'appliquer à tes dépens.

Vicius s'arrêta net. Il s'était évidemment attendu à se faire intercepter avant d'arriver à destination, mais certainement pas à reconnaître le timbre autoritaire qui avait stoppé ses pas.

- Cette voix… Alors arrête de bêler pour rien et descends si tu ne veux pas que je grimpe jusque là, cria Vicius.

Il fit un bond de plusieurs marches en arrière. Cela s'était passé sous son nez et pourtant il n'avait vu qu'un éclair doré avant que le Chevalier se matérialisât devant lui. L'or sous le soleil rendait la silhouette éblouissante, Vicius ne vit d'abord rien d'autre que les deux cornes agressives tournées vers lui. Puis ce visage, aux pommettes plus saillantes quand dans son souvenir, cette chevelure rousse et hirsute qu'il croyait se rappeler plus épaisse, et enfin ce double regard inoubliable, ces yeux ardoise surmontés de la marque du peuple disparu. Un visage qu'il connaissait bien…

- Ki… Kiki ?! s'exclama Vicius.  
- Et qui tu t'attendais à trouver espèce de baudet bileux ! railla le Bélier en se frottant le nez. Tu crois qu'on est encore des masses à descendre de Mµ, à savoir réparer les armures et à avoir le niveau requis pour devenir Chevalier d'Or ?  
- Beau débile toi-même face de mouflon rachitique ! enchaîna Vicius du tac au tac. Alors comme ça, quand Crin Blanc nous faisait courser jusqu'à Jamir pour nous entraîner avec Neithan, on rendait visite au nouveau Chevalier du Bélier… Nan mais ils avaient à ce point besoin de toi ? Aries Saint Kiki c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux…  
- Kirth, chacal véreux ! Mon vrai nom c'est Kirth. Et si tu ne crois pas que je peux me montrer sérieux quand il le faut, finalement tu ferais bien de monter jusqu'à mon temple…  
- Lâche l'affaire Kirth… Non désolé ça passe pas Kiki, dit Vicius qui ne cherchait pas à contenir son hilarité. Je pourrai jamais t'appeler comme ça.  
- Sans importance, t'es pas sensé t'approcher à portée de voix. Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici Vicius !?  
- Et bien on sait tous qui il faut aller trouver quand on a un problème d'armure. C'est la seule entorse au règlement qui soit autorisée. Et justement…  
- Arrête ton char Capella ! grommela le Chevalier du Bélier. Ton armure n'a pas une éraflure, à croire que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de tes journées que de la passer au savon noir et à la peau de chamois.  
- C'est pas de la mienne qu'il s'agit, reprit Vicius en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux. Kiki, qu'est ce que tu sais des Alcarinquë ?

Ce fut à cet instant que Vicius mesura toute l'étendue de l'erreur qu'il commettrait en réduisant Kiki au passé qu'ils avaient en commun, chargé des mêmes bouffonneries que celles qu'il exécutait à longueur de journée avec Neithan. Ce n'était pas seulement le jeune homme qui lançait des pierres à Seiya comme d'autres lancent des bombes à eau. Pendant un bref instant, comme une barre soucieuse apparut pour rider son front, il put mesurer en partie l'étendue du Cosmos de Kirth le Bélier, et même si l'idée de se sentir inférieur à Kiki lui soulevait l'estomac, force lui était de reconnaître que face à lui, il ne faisait pas le poids.

- Pas ici… marmonna Kiki dont les yeux s'étaient soudainement durcis. Amène-toi chez moi, et réfléchis à la trèèès bonne raison que tu vas me donner pour avoir cité le nom des armures des Bersekers…

Le Chevalier de Persée n'était pas qu'une immense andouille crapuleuse dont le passe-temps favori était de scier les nerfs de ses acolytes. L'amitié était un lien sacré à ses yeux, et s'il en explorait constamment les bornes, il savait reconnaître quand il était sur le point de les outrepasser. En l'occurrence, au-delà du fait qu'il se serait bien gardé de contrarier un Chevalier d'Or sur un territoire que lui-même n'avait pas le droit de fouler, Kiki était quelqu'un à qui il était profondément attaché et qu'il se refusait à mettre en porte-à-faux. Vicius n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés obligent Kiki à mettre en balance son affection et ses obligations de Chevalier d'Or. Aussi, tout en gravissant les dernières marches menant à la maison du Bélier, raconta-t-il sans détours les raisons qui l'avaient incité à en apprendre d'avantage sur les Alcarinquë.

- Alors comme ça le Grand Pope t'a demandé de tenir à l'œil le Chevalier du Dragon, constata Kiki en arrivant à l'entrée de son temple…  
- Ben, pas lui directement, lui répondit Vicius… Mais faut pas me prendre pour un con hein ! Le Capitaine de l'Olivier m'a donné toutes les raisons valables pour ça. Et ce gars là est trop futé pour jouer ses billes sans motif. Il ne m'a pas dit ce que je voulais entendre mais ce qu'il voulait que je sache. Et comme il n'a pas l'air d'être non plus le genre à agir de son propre chef, j'en conclus qu'il obéissait à un ordre précis.  
- Mouais, ça se tient. Un peu tordu mais ça ressemble à la façon d'agir du Pope. Mais à mon avis vous faites d'une anguille un serpent de mer, c'est sûr que tout mis bout à bout ça fait la part belle aux suspicieux, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi s'alarmer.  
- Tout de même…c'est bizarre cette armure du Dragon…  
- Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! éclata Kiki en levant les bras au ciel. Vous admettez tous sans problème qu'un homme aille aux enfers sans caner, colle une baffe à un dieu, se fasse transpercer de part en part et revienne parmi nous en pétant la forme, par contre vous ne pouvez pas vous rentrer dans le crâne que les armures que vous portez ont une vie et une conscience bien à elles. Une armure s'adapte à son porteur, je mesure facile dix centimètres de plus que n'en faisait Mu, et pourtant son armure me va aussi bien qu'à lui. Alors qu'une armure décide de changer de couleur, pour moi ce n'est pas moins normal que de la voir changer de taille désolé.  
- Ouais mais elle a quand même choisi la couleur d'une Glorieuse, relança Vicius que le soudain agacement de son ami n'était pas sans intriguer…  
- Des clous ! Sur ce coup là le Capitaine s'est fourré sa lance dans l'œil jusqu'à la hampe ! Le fait que toutes les armures des Bersekers soient ou rouge-sang ou noires n'interdit pas à d'autres de taper dans le même registre chromatique. C'est vrai que c'est pas la couleur la plus répandue chez les armures de Bronze, mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ! Ton Dinen il préfère s'exprimer en crachant le feu plutôt qu'en brassant de l'écume, c'est tout.  
- Alors qu'un signe d'eau se change tout à coup en signe de feu c'est une info qui ne vaut pas une goûte d'urine de yack ?  
- Tu sais hein, fit Kiki en haussant les épaules, la filiation entre un signe et un élément, quand on sort des douze signes du zodiaque… Tu saurais me dire toi, Vicius de Persée, à quelle puissance élémentaire tu es sensé être attaché ? Et puis le lien entre une constellation et un élément ne veut pas dire grand chose, mettre tous les signes de feu dans le même panier c'est aussi con que de dire qu'Aïolia et Mu avaient le même caractère…  
- Ça va, j'ai compris Madame Irma, ricana Vicius…  
- Oh ta gueule face de lune !  
- Elle est nulle celle-là, j'ai pas encore de cratères sur la tronche que je sache…  
- Tu vas en avoir un peu partout y compris sur ton beau plastron tout neuf si tu continues à me casser les couilles ! répondit Kiki dont l'énervement n'avait cessé de croître.  
- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu prends cette histoire d'armure particulièrement à cœur ? demanda sincèrement Vicius après un instant de silence. Pourquoi tu fais tout pour passer pour un vieux con aigri depuis que je te cause du Dragon de Bronze ?  
- … J'en sais rien… avoua Kiki semblant réellement interloqué par la question. Quelque part tu as raison, mais pourquoi… j'en sais foutre rien…

* * *

___¤_

- Y a pas de mais qui tienne bordel ! vociféra Ban pendant que Geki se massait les tempes. Qu'est ce qui va pas chez vous, y avait l'option controverse dans votre cursus d'entraînement ? Non parce que si votre potentiel énergique approche le niveau de votre pouvoir contrariant vous pourriez décomposer du spectre ! Les perspectives d'avenir de tous les Chevaliers Noirs ont été carbonisées depuis un bon nombre de centenaires et leur réhabilitation n'est toujours pas prévue à l'ordre du jour. Vous êtes Chevaliers Noirs, vous êtes grillés ! Y faut vous le dire en grec ancien ?!

Cela s'éternisait. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna s'étaient attendus à en découdre, mais pas verbalement. Ils étaient arrivés sûrs d'eux-mêmes, confiants en leur supériorité sur leurs vraisemblables adversaires, et ils se retrouvaient à tenir tête aux parlementaires d'hommes et de femmes aspirant simplement à quitter leur terre d'exil.

Saül et Ayanima s'étaient rapidement retranchés dans le silence, laissant leurs aînés se dépêtrer avec la situation. Ils avaient été formés aux combats, pas aux négociations. Et surtout ils étaient trop jeunes. La déportation des Chevaliers Noirs sur l'île de la Reine Morte avait été décidée bien des lustres auparavant. Le Bouvier et le Lynx ne se sentaient pas le droit de s'opposer aux derniers membres de plusieurs générations d'exclus, alors qu'eux-mêmes venaient à peine d'être adoubés.

- A croire que le bannissement est un privilège et qu'il se transmet par le sang ! parlait la femme en noir avec ferveur. Quel a été notre crime ? Celui d'être les enfants des enfants des traîtres apparemment. Et vous nous refusez le droit d'aller revendiquer notre liberté ? Notre droit à une vie normale ? Vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir, conduisez-nous devant Athéna ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous avons tout fait pour attirer l'attention du Sanctuaire ? Que vous soyez à son service ne change rien, seul un dieu ou une déesse peut choisir de tenir des êtres vivants si loin de leur humanité…  
- Oh et bien les autres je ne sais pas, répondit Ban qui avait de moins en moins de mal à la fixer dans les yeux et non au niveau du plastron. Mais j'avoue que j'avais espéré un moment tomber sur une bande d'abrutis névropathes, revanchards et agressifs, avec des envies de domination mondiale, d'exsanguination de la chevalerie et d'extermination déicide ! On vous aurait botté le cul en cinq minutes et on serait rentré faire la sieste sous les oliviers… Au lieu de ça on a trois militants, dont les neurones ont visiblement été racornis par les vapeurs de souffre, qui réclament l'absolution alors qu'ils ont passé des siècles à foutre la merde, comme c'était encore le cas il y a seulement quinze ans !!  
- Ceux qui vous ont causé du tort il y a quinze ans sont morts, renchérit le Chevalier Noir de l'Horloge.

Calme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, c'était lui depuis le début qui avançait les arguments les plus percutants. Il était aussi méthodique et raisonné que sa complice se montrait passionnée. Il n'était pas facile de s'opposer à une telle association, à eux deux ils jouaient sur tous les tableaux. Il le fallait au reste, car le jeune homme qui les accompagnait, s'il était parfaitement solidaire, ne leur avait pas été d'une grande utilité jusque là.

- Sauf un paraît-il, reprit le Chevalier Noir. Et celui-là a obtenu le pardon d'Athéna.  
- Phénix a versé son sang pour Athéna, intervint Geki pour voler au secours de son ami. Il est passé par l'or, l'écume et la cendre, il a fait plus pour notre déesse que vous ne pourriez seulement l'imaginer !  
- Je parlais du Dragon Noir…  
- Fëanor… et merde… grommelèrent ensemble les Chevaliers d'Airain.

Ils s'étaient bien gardés d'évoquer le repenti jusque là. En fait ils avaient même espéré que le cas du Dragon d'Ebène n'était pas connu des Chevaliers Noirs encore en vie. Fëanor avait dit avoir quitté l'île de la Reine Morte immédiatement après sa prise de conscience, et tous ceux avec qui il s'était soulevé avaient péri de la main des Protecteurs. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre des rumeurs avaient filtré jusqu'ici, ou bien les Chevaliers Noirs en avaient été volontairement informés... Ce qui n'avait été jusque là qu'une pierre de plus ajoutée à l'édifice de paix d'une déesse aimante, apparaissait désormais sous un autre jour. Certes Athéna avait accordé sa confiance à Fëanor, et supposer qu'elle ait pu se tromper relevait pratiquement du sacrilège. Pourtant Geki et Ban ne pouvaient se défendre de voir le Dragon d'Ebène comme le loup dans la bergerie, celui par qui les portes s'ouvriraient pour laisser passer la meute toute entière…

- Ainsi c'est son nom… dit amèrement la femme noire. Là d'où nous venons nous n'avons pas le droit d'en porter un…

Les Chevaliers d'Airain étaient silencieux à présent. Quels qu'étaient leurs doutes sur Fëanor et la sincérité des Chevaliers Noirs, l'injustice de la situation ne pouvait leur échapper. Le privilège qu'ils s'évertuaient à refuser à ces hommes et à cette femme avait déjà été accordé à un autre.

- Puisque vous nous refusez le droit d'aller plaider notre cause au Sanctuaire, reprit-elle, ce droit nous allons le gagner. Par un duel sous les cieux et sous le regard des Dieux. L'un d'entre nous contre l'un d'entre vous. Si nous remportons la victoire vous nous conduirez devant le Grand Pope, si nous perdons, nous retournerons terminer le restant de nos jours sur l'île sinistrée. Par le Styx j'en fais le serment ! Est-ce que l'honneur des Chevaliers d'Athéna est à ce point usurpé que vous ne puissiez répondre à une telle parole ?…  
- Je crois que c'est là qu'on intervient, dit Saül en posant une main tranquille sur l'épaule de son maître visiblement hésitant. Je ne suis pas Chevalier depuis longtemps, sans ça je réfléchirais sans doute d'avantage avant de la ramener avant mes maîtres, mais on m'a élevé pour que je me batte pour la justice. Et je crois pour ma part que le combat que tu réclames est juste, femme sans nom, aussi je vais vous l'offrir. Sur le Styx je partage ton serment ! Mais crois-moi, tu retourneras bientôt casser des cailloux en compagnie des autres déchus…  
- Il a au moins raison pour une chose, grommela Ban à l'intention de Geki. Il devrait vraiment réfléchir avant d'ouvrir sa grande gueule…  
- Ce qui est fait est fait, dit Geki en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Je ne me risquerais pas à faire manquer sa parole à quelqu'un qui a juré sur le Styx, même après le bronx que Seiya et les autres ont foutu aux enfers. Me demande si le Styx existe toujours d'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un se décide à réactualiser ces formules poussiéreuses… Enfin au moins on va en finir rapidement maintenant, lequel de vous trois est volontaire pour affronter celui-qui-ne-perd-rien-pour-attendre ?  
- Lequel de nous quatre vous voulez dire, retentit une voix dans leur dos. Et je ne détesterais pas que le choix se porte sur moi.

Les envoyés du Sanctuaire bondirent sur leurs pieds en faisant volte-face. Dans un réflexe fulgurant, Ban devança Ayanima en saisissant le poing qu'elle lançait en avant.

- Tout doux fillette, la sermonna t-il, c'est pas le moment de commettre une gaffe !  
- Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle se faufiler à pas de loup, dit Geki avec un sourire crispé. Nachi va nous faire une crise d'apoplexie quand on lui racontera qui il a manqué. En voilà un qu'il aurait adoré prendre à rebrousse poil…  
- Des personnes de bonne foi ne s'approchent pas en traître de cette façon, siffla Ayanima. On dirait bien que les Chevaliers Noirs n'ont pas changé, malgré tous leurs beaux discours !  
- Pas en traître, répondit le Loup Noir en relâchant la position de défense qu'il avait immédiatement adoptée au sursaut du Lynx. Dis plutôt avec prudence. Je vous suis depuis que vous avez passé l'équateur. Nous n'étions pas sûrs que ceux que le Pope nous enverrait seraient prêts à nous écouter avant de frapper. Je n'allais pas risquer de voir les miens balayés par une horde d'assassins sans une chance de les prévenir.  
- Assez, coupa l'Horloge Noire. Les Chevaliers de Bronze ne se sont pas plus comportés en assassins que tu n'as joué les traîtres. Ils ont raison, il faut en finir, le sort est déjà jeté, regardons de quel coté il va tomber… Cassiopée ?

La Noire Cassiopée fixa un a un ses compagnons. Après une courte réflexion, elle se tourna vers le plus jeune en posant la main sur son bras.

- Désolée de t'imposer ça. Mais pour nous rendre justice je me dois de choisir le plus innocent d'entre nous. Chevalier du Bouvier, dit-elle en se tournant vers Saül, l'Ecureuil Noir sera ton adversaire.

Le silence de l'étonnement l'emporta sur toutes les autres manifestations. Saül levait un sourcil intrigué en contemplant celui qui venait d'être désigné. Le Chevalier Noir de l'Ecureuil n'avait guère plus que la stature d'un enfant. Saül au contraire, sans posséder la carrure colossale de son maître, était taillé comme un aurochs. Son opposant lui arrivait à peine à l'abdomen.

La confusion régnait aussi dans l'autre camp. Mais tous avaient eu le bon sens de ne pas contester le choix de celle qui avait été à l'origine du serment. L'Horloge Noire s'était raidi et avait croisé les bras en signe de désapprobation. Quant au Loup Noir, il avait récupéré sa mâchoire décrochée et posait un regard désemparé sur l'élu qui venait d'être jeté en pâture au Bouvier. Les épaules de l'Ecureuil Noir tremblaient.

Du haut de sa dune, Nâar de l'Autel s'étira avant de se pencher en avant pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Il était d'un naturel patient, mais sa longue et inutile mission qui le confinait dans l'inactivité avait commencé à lui peser. Sans compter la chaleur étouffante du Namib. Enfin, l'action commençait avec le déclin de l'astre solaire sur le front océanique. Il regarda les cinq silhouettes s'écarter pour former un large cercle autour des combattants. Le destin des Chevaliers Noirs allait bientôt trouver son verdict.

Sur un encouragement de tête de la Noire Cassiopée, l'Ecureuil Noir rassembla son courage à deux mains et se rua d'un coup à l'attaque. Saül se contenta de déployer son cosmos, faisant naître une aura d'un vert absinthe autour de son corps. Immobile, il se concentra sur les mouvements de son adversaire sans même le suivre de la tête.

L'Ecureuil adoptait une technique d'approche pour le moins frileuse, sinon timorée. Il tournait sans cesse autour du Bouvier, par petits sauts secs et désordonnés. Il y avait quelque chose de chaotique dans ses déplacements. Il s'avançait parfois à portée de bras pour reculer presque aussitôt hors d'atteinte. Il roulait dans une direction et repartait dans une autre une fraction de seconde plus tard. Il n'y avait là aucune logique sinon la volonté de dérouter son adversaire par des mouvements totalement imprévisibles. Mais Saül restait de marbre.  
Soudain, sans que rien n'ait laissé présager que cette fois il mènerait son assaut à son terme, l'Ecureuil Noir bondit en direction de la nuque du Bouvier…___Pathétique_… Le Chevalier de Bronze ne retourna même pas pour y faire face, d'un revers aveugle du bras, il sécha son jeune agresseur en plein saut, d'un coup qui le fit voler jusqu'aux vagues de l'Atlantique. L'Ecureuil refit sur face et regagna la plage en se tenant douloureusement le ventre, la différence physique était telle entre les deux hommes que le coup, presque négligent, qu'il avait reçu, avait suffi à lui couper le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Il n'en reprit pas moins sa danse sous le regard désinvolte du Bouvier.  
Cette inutile dépense d'énergie n'inquiétait pas Saül. Tout comme le mythique Argos au cents yeux, gardien des troupeaux d'Héra, rien ne lui échappait. Il percevait le moindre des mouvements de son adversaire, d'où qu'ils venaient, directement au travers de son cosmos. Un autre n'aurait peut-être pas su où donner de la tête face à l'Ecureuil Noir, mais lui…

Cette fois l'attaque vint de front, toute aussi impromptue que la première.___ – __Cracking Nuts_, cria l'Ecureuil alors qu'une sombre aura l'enveloppait et qu'il se ruait le genou en avant vers le bas ventre de Saül. Mais sa manœuvre ne fut pas plus couronnée de succès que la précédente. Comme s'il l'attendait, le Bouvier se pencha en avant pour le saisir par les hanches. D'un coup de reins sans effort, il le souleva de toute sa taille, avant de le replonger violemment, la tête la première dans le sable.

Saül recula de quelque pas pour contempler les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Le Chevalier Noir se relevait de nouveau avec peine. Sa nuque avait tenu bon, mais le col de son armure était brisé.

- Abandonne, dit-il calmement à l'Ecureuil Noir. Tu ne fais pas le poids. Tu ne pourras jamais me surprendre et ton armure se fend comme du verre sous mes poings.

Qu'il ne fût plus en état d'appréhender la situation ou animé d'une volonté fanatique, le jeune homme ignora l'avertissement. Il se raffermit sur ses jambes flageolantes et reprit ses sautillements, manifestement la seule façon de combattre qu'il connaissait.

- Très bien, dit Saül. Tu l'auras voulu… Voilà comment le Bouvier rassemble son troupeau,___Greatest Order_!

Une grêle de coups s'abattit sur l'Ecureuil Noir. En dépit de la rapidité avec laquelle il tentait de les éviter, les phalanges de bronze le martelaient sans trêve, creusant des cratères dans le sombre métal de plus en plus souvent que dans le sable de la plage. Mais le Chevalier Noir devait réaliser la réelle portée de la technique employée par Saül. Chacune des frappes du Bouvier contrait les déplacements de l'Ecureuil. Progressivement mais sûrement, les poings lui coupaient toute retraite, le rabattaient devant son tortionnaire. Et alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, que les deux combattants se retrouvèrent parfaitement face à face, un formidable uppercut vint terminer la série de Saül, que son jeune adversaire reçut en pleine mâchoire. L'Ecureuil retomba dans une gerbe d'écume, rougissant la surface de l'océan.

Ayanima avait du mal à contenir son exultation. Si elle avait eut quelques craintes quand Saül, qui était aussi peu expérimenté qu'elle, avait pris à son compte ce duel qui aurait dû logiquement incomber à l'un de leurs maîtres, elle était maintenant pleinement rassurée. Il n'était besoin pour s'en convaincre que de regarder les figures déconfites des autres Chevaliers Noirs. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour personne que le Chevalier du Bouvier dominait la partie. Il n'avait porté réellement qu'une attaque, qui sans être mortelle s'avèrerait sans doute suffisante, tant elle avait avéré l'écart de puissance entre les deux combattants. L'Ecureuil Noir ne s'en relèverait sans doute pas…

Il le fit tout de même. Le jeune homme se hissa péniblement sur le rivage en rampant sur le sable, vomissant un mélange de sang et de salive. Sa respiration rauque et gargouillée en disait long sur son état : il avait les côtes brisées et certaines avaient dû perforer ses poumons. D'un refus du menton, Saül l'incita à rester au sol, mais en vain. Dans un suprême effort qui lui arracha un gémissement de souffrance, l'Ecureuil Noir se remit debout. Ses jambes le portaient à peine, de toute évidence elles ne seraient plus capables d'exécuter leur course guerrière.

- Laisse tomber, dit Saül d'une voix morne. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer et pourtant c'est ce qui arrivera si tu reçois à nouveau mon attaque de plein fouet. Tu n'as donc pas peur de mourir ?  
- Je suis mort de trouille, avoua l'Ecureuil dans un hoquet ensanglanté. Mais j'ai encore plus peur de ce qui arrivera si je perds. Je ne retournerai jamais là-bas ! De toute façon je vais mourir, alors autant que ce soit ici… Je souffrirai moins longtemps, et au moins je partirai debout, et dans l'honneur qu'on nous refuse…  
- N'essaie pas, dit tristement Saül voyant que son opposant rassemblait ses dernières forces.

C'était peine perdue, une nouvelle fois une aura sombre enveloppa le Chevalier Noir. Mais sans commune mesure avec l'éclat vert qui y répondit.___Gamin stupide, tu ne me laisses pas le choix_… Dans le dos du Bouvier apparut la silhouette du mythique Argos aux cents yeux. Et sans que l'Ecureuil ait pu esquisser le moindre geste précurseur à son arcane, le_____Greatest Order_ déferla de nouveau sur lui.

Cette fois il prit tous les coups de plein fouet, trop faible, ainsi que l'avait pressenti Saül, pour en esquiver un seul. Et d'un revers des deux poings, le Bouvier explosa définitivement l'armure noire, du plastron au casque de l'Ecureuil.

A pas lents, le Chevalier de Bronze se rapprocha pour se pencher sur le corps que lui ramena le ressac. Le jeune homme faisait peine à voir. Son armure n'était plus qu'une ruine, ses membres pantelants paraissaient avoir été foulés aux sabots d'un troupeau de bœufs. Il reprit néanmoins un semblant de connaissance en sentant l'ombre de Saül le recouvrir.

- Je, je ne suis pas encore mort, hoqueta l'Ecureuil Noir agonisant.  
- Tu as perdu, répondit Saül le visage figé, tu n'es plus en état de te battre.  
- Non, laisse-moi… laisse-moi cinq minutes et je me remettrai debout… Je t'ai dit que je n'y retournerai pas, sourit-il tristement.  
- Non, sans doute pas… répondit Saül sous un masque de pâleur, levant le poing au-dessus du cœur de l'Ecureuil.  
- Tu sais… je vais peut-être… pouvoir l'éviter celui-là… grimaça le Chevalier Noir toujours allongé, un filet de sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres. Il faut que j'essaie… Moi je vais y gagner de toute façon, mais c'est pour les autres…  
- Je sais, dit Saül la voix tremblante, c'est toujours pour les autres qu'on doit se battre…

Un long regard silencieux, chargé de compréhension, passa entre les deux hommes, alors que le point levé se chargeait d'une puissance définitive. La Noire Cassiopée poussa un cri de détresse lorsqu'elle le vit s'abattre, mais le sang ne s'écoula pas d'avantage. Le poing de Saül s'était arrêté à un cheveu du tronc martyrisé. L'Ecureuil Noir respirait encore…

- Il a gagné, c'est ça ? demanda Ayanima d'une voix incertaine. Ce coup là lui aurait fait exploser le cœur, Saül a simplement évité une mort inutile… N'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, dit Saül en se redressant. J'ai perdu. Je suis incapable de le tuer de cette façon. Je suis un Chevalier, pas un bourreau. Et ce garçon aussi en est un. Seul quelqu'un qui croit en la cause pour laquelle il se bat peut regarder la mort en face de cette façon. Que le Grand Pope et Athéna se fasse leur opinion sur la question, la mienne est déjà faite. Je romps le combat, annonça t'il d'une voix forte en toisant l'un après l'autre tous les spectateurs de la scène. J'abandonne la victoire et déclare l'Ecureuil Noir vainqueur ! Et ainsi que le prévoyait le serment, les Chevaliers Noirs sont désormais en droit d'aller plaider leur cause au Sanctuaire.

Les exilés de l'île de la Reine Morte s'étaient précipités autour de leur compagnon, le Loup Noir le premier pour s'agenouiller à ses cotés. La Noire Cassiopée avait du mal à contenir ses larmes, et l'Horloge Noire vint passer une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Finalement ton choix était le bon, lui dit-il en souriant. Risqué, mais le bon tout de même. L'Ecureuil s'en remettra. Même si les souffrances que tu lui as imposées te paraissent injustes, dis-toi que tu as sauvé une vie aujourd'hui. Parce que je ne crois pas qu'un autre combat aurait pu se solder sans la mort d'un des deux participants…  
- Petit, pour moi tu as un nom, prononça le Loup Noir alors qu'il soutenait la tête de son ami blessé. Chadeck de l'Ecureuil, même si le Sanctuaire devait rejeter notre requête, je m'assurerai que tout le monde puisse t'appeler ainsi.  
- Je n'y retournerai pas, Vadim, dit Chadeck en fermant les yeux.  
- On verra, répondit doucement Vadim, on verra… Je me souviendrai de toi, Saül du Bouvier, lança t'il au Chevalier de Bronze qui s'éloignait. Et je te rappellerai chacune de ces blessures, compte sur moi ! Mais je n'oublierai pas non plus quel a été ton dernier geste…  
- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ban en se passant la main sur le visage.  
- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, répondit Geki de mauvaise grâce. On plie les gaules et on rentre… En priant pour que Shina ne nous écorche pas vifs quand elle verra qui on ramène dans notre musette…

En haut de sa dune, un Chevalier d'Argent essayait de faire la part entre l'amusement et la contrariété. Le combat s'était soldé d'une façon inattendue et il redoutait d'avoir à rapporter la primeur de la nouvelle. Cependant, il regrettait presque de se trouver si loin du Sanctuaire, dans l'incapacité de pouvoir contempler les réactions suscitées par l'annonce de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Certains visages vaudraient certainement le détour…  
___  
__Maître Phénix_, appela mentalement le Chevalier de l'Autel.___Les Chevaliers de Bronze n'allaient pas au-devant des ennuis… Par contre ils en ramènent avec eux_.

* * *

___¤_

Il était de retour chez lui. Cette sensation, il la vivait à chaque fois qu'il regagnait la Blanche après un séjour au Sud du cercle polaire. Lui qui avait si longtemps vécu en retrait, sans attache, sans famille, sans patrie, il avait fini par vaincre la douleur en faisant sienne cette terre gelée qui les avaient vu naître, cette terre où il avait survécu, cette terre où il avait enterré son frère. Son foyer, c'était Asgard désormais.

Bud d'Alcor s'ébroua. Il détestait réellement se prendre en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme. Il se ramollissait… Traquer la jouvencelle en avait été le signe précurseur. Malgré lui, il esquissa un sourire en repensant à celle qu'il venait de quitter quelques heures plus tôt. Elle qui avait les mêmes problème que lui avec les mots douceur, reconnaissance, affection… sans parler du verbe aimer. C'était rassurant en fin de compte, Shina ne donnait pas dans la guimauve. Tout n'était pas perdu, il devait rester en lui assez pour demeurer un Guerrier Divin acceptable. Chose tout à fait essentielle pour le dernier d'entre eux, depuis que d'autres avaient pris à leur compte la protection de la Blanche. "Ils" ne tarderaient d'ailleurs probablement pas à montrer leur nez. Bud devait leur reconnaître ça, "ils" n'avaient pas leurs yeux dans la poche et savaient ce que signifiait vigilance.

___- __Mais qu'est-ce qui branle l'autre emplumé_, pensa le tigre blanc en grinçant des canines.___Il s'est tout de même pas paumé en route ! Qui est-ce qui est allé foutre cette idée à la con dans la tête du Grand Pope… Entre un Cygne de mauvaise volonté et des maux fléchés y avait peut-être un juste milieu_ ! Tu attends quoi pour atterrir, le dégel ?! cria-t-il en direction des nuages qui s'écartaient.

Haut dans la pâleur azuréenne, quelque chose passa devant le soleil. Loin de l'obscurcir, la silhouette sembla redonner vigueur à l'astre en peine sous les latitudes boréales. Droit et fier sous ses ailes largement écartées, étincelant de lumière dans le jour incertain, Saggittarius Saint Belthil se laissa lentement descendre et posa un pied sur la banquise d'Asgard.

* * *

¤

¤ ¤

* * *

¤

**1.** Pablo Neruda, Résidence sur la Terre, Symbole d'Ombres (extrait) 


	9. Chapter I,8

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**¤**

**Acte I, Chapitre 8**

**_Du pôle aux entrailles_**

¤

* * *

¤

Il faisait froid. Plutôt normal certes pour une contrée à laquelle on ne pouvait accéder qu'en surfant au milieu des icebergs. Mais c'était une froideur seine, quelque chose qui allait de paire avec une sorte de calme intemporel. Pour le Chevalier du Sagittaire, poser le pied sur le rivage d'Asgard avait été suivi d'une révélation immédiate. Sur ces terres, quoi qu'il fut le premier émissaire de paix de la déesse qui avait pris à sa charge la protection du genre humain, il serait toujours et à jamais un étranger. La Blanche vibrait à l'unisson du monde, mais en parallèle et non avec lui. C'était le berceau des Ases, une contrée antique et irrémédiablement scindée des terres plus au Sud. Peu importait en définitive qu'Odin ait fini par laisser son havre gelé à l'influence des Olympiens. En Asgard, la vie continuait, immuable, rythmée par les lois ancestrales du Dieu Borgne : froid, dénuement et langueur, à quoi on ne pouvait opposer qu'humilité, foi et noblesse.

Et cette noblesse là à cet instant, Bud d'Alcor en était l'incarnation parfaite. Son profil aux traits finement ciselés se découpait avec netteté dans le jour blafard. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéniablement aristocratique dans ce nez aquilin, ces pommettes saillantes, cette mâchoire ronde en même temps que volontaire. Noble et riche comme le soutenaient cette chevelure émeraude, ces yeux rubis, en parfait accord avec le faste de sa protection qui l'enveloppait à l'instar d'un écrin de diamant.

Belthil n'était pas un homme impressionnable. Au contraire il cultivait l'assurance presque jusqu'à sa quintessence, trop conscient de faire parti des élus en tant que Chevalier d'Or, pénétré qu'il était du mérite à être entre tous celui qui succédait à l'immense Aïoros, lucide quant à la prestance du centaure ailé dont il était le vivant symbole. Non Belthil n'était pas un homme impressionnable. Mais il n'était pas aveugle non plus. Le Chevalier du Sagittaire se targuait, à juste titre d'ailleurs, d'une certaine acuité dans sa perception des êtres, une sorte de sagacité instinctive sans laquelle il est si facile de glisser de l'orgueil mérité vers une illusoire fatuité. Et s'il aurait été ravi qu'une occasion se présentât pour prouver au guerrier d'Alcor quelles difficultés il rencontrerait à vaincre la pugnacité du premier des Chevaliers d'Or, Belthil savait néanmoins qu'il tenait là quelque chose à apprendre du dernier des Guerriers Divins.

Au Sanctuaire, ce titre, Chevalier, était si évident dans ses acceptations qu'il ne portait plus à réfléchir. Etre Chevalier, c'était moins une condition qu'un état. L'étaient ceux qui avaient embrassé la cause d'Athéna, qui avaient prouvé à différents degrés leur aptitude au combat, et qui avaient été élus par l'une des quatre-vingt huit constellations, recevant du même coup une armure. Certes au départ de tout cela, il y avait l'idéologie de leur déesse à laquelle ils avaient tous adhéré. Mais pour la plupart, ne frayant qu'avec leurs pairs, cette ligne de conduite ils n'avaient guère l'occasion de la laisser s'exprimer qu'en obéissant aux directives d'Athéna. Le véritable symbole c'était elle, ses Chevaliers n'étant concrètement que des hommes prêts à se battre pour défendre ses idées. Des guerriers, qui croyaient en une cause évidemment, mais des combattants avant tout. Des mercenaires de la justice, dont la solde était faite d'amour et de considération.

Mais là à Asgard, devant la souveraine aisance du Tigre Blanc, Belthil était renvoyé aux racines même de son titre, quelque chose de bien plus profond que la simple possession d'une cuirasse dorée, aussi prestigieuse fut-elle. Grand parmi les grands, drapé de fierté et de puissance, Bud était l'homme lige de la Blanche. Un recours pour l'indigent, un rempart pour le faible. Une lumière pour l'égaré, un idéal pour le dévoyé. Il portait en lui le lien avec sa terre, le contacte avec son peuple. Chevalier, le Guerrier Divin l'était bien plus réellement, au sens féodal du terme. Qu'est ce qui avait changé depuis des siècles… A présent c'était une armure divine et plus une monture que l'on confiait à ceux capables de protéger les autres, mais ceci mis à part… A Asgard les choses étaient bien restées les mêmes, contrairement au Sanctuaire. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'Athéna avait choisi d'étendre son ombre protectrice sur les hommes sans plus s'immiscer dans leurs vies.

Il frissonna brusquement. Sa contemplation pensive n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, mais il n'en avait pas fallu d'avantage à l'hiver local pour déjà déposer sur lui une fine pellicule de givre. L'armure du Sagittaire crissa aux entournures, bruit qui suffit à darder les pupilles nacarat sur sa personne. Surpris, Belthil réalisa qu'à l'encontre de l'impatience que Bud avait manifestée durant tout le trajet, celui-ci s'était retranché depuis leur arrivée dans un silence attentif. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda le Chevalier d'Or, soutenant sans aucune gêne apparente le regard lancéolé du Guerrier Divin.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, le Tigre Blanc détourna à nouveau les yeux vers les hauteurs glaciaires qui surplombaient immédiatement le rivage d'Asgard. Cette fois, il ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il était là, au-dessus d'eux, sur le promontoire où la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin avait l'habitude de se tenir pour accomplir ses dévotions.

« Amène-toi, lança Bud au Chevalier d'Or, Laurelin nous attend.  
- Laurelin ? » demanda le Sagittaire intrigué en levant les yeux à son tour. Mais le Guerrier d'Alcor ne l'avait pas attendu. Belthil, en combattant accompli, apprécia le bond machinal, et pourtant empreint d'une souplesse sauvage qui amena Bud au sommet de la terrasse. Le sourire aux lèvres, avec une suffisance parfaitement recherchée, il déploya ses ailes d'or, et d'un seul battement désinvolte, s'envola rejoindre son guide aux cotés du nouvel arrivant.

L'homme était relativement jeune, sans doute guère plus âgé que Belthil. Il était… tranquille. Aucun autre mot n'aurait mieux convenu pour décrire l'impression qu'il dégageait. Ce n'était pas un halot de sérénité mystique comme on en ressentait auprès de Shaka, non plus que ce genre d'insouciance candide que l'on pouvait rencontrer parmi les jeunes Chevaliers de Bronze. Celui que Bud avait nommé Laurelin était juste un être calme et paisible, mais certainement pas sans ressource au vu du cosmos tacite dont était imprégnée sa présence. Sa courte chevelure mauve aux reflets pourpres renforçait l'impression de douceur peinte sur son visage, et ses grands yeux d'or confirmaient un caractère éveillé, contemplatif peut-être, mais bien loin de l'ingénuité. Quant à son armure, d'un brun sombre ciselé d'or, elle dégageait la même force sécuritaire que celle d'Alcor, quoi que forgée au long de formes moins agressives. Ainsi portée, elle évoquait encore vaguement l'aspect qui devait être le sien quand posée sur son totem. Celle d'un antique drakkar. Et la cape de celui qu'elle protégeait, enroulée autour de son corps, claquait sous le vent hiémal telle sa grand-voile.

L'homme s'inclina, buste en avant, main posée sur sa poitrine, en direction de Belthil. « Salut à toi, Flèche dont le vol peut atteindre l'Olympe, puisse le vent d'Asgard soulever plus haut encore ton déploiement étincelant. » Le Sagittaire ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Le salut de Laurelin, comme son parlé, avait quelque chose de vieillot, d'archaïque, que ne laissait pas présager son apparente jeunesse. Mais il se reprit rapidement, sentant un regard de braise braqué sur lui, et la pression d'une main sur son épaulière, un tout petit peu trop forte pour n'être qu'un geste de sympathie, sans compter le discret mais néanmoins désagréable crissement qui suivit le contact des ongles acérés.

Les présentations de Bud claquèrent d'une voix tranchante, qui à nouveau ne traduisait que trop clairement l'impétuosité du Guerrier Divin. « Laurelin, Elu Divin de Balder, l'un des nouveaux défenseurs d'Asgard. Belthil, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, l'un des nouveaux protecteurs d'Athéna. Ça, c'est fait. Maintenant pour ce qui est des détails on verra ça au palais. Je te le laisse Laurelin, il est un rien prétentieux et arrogant, mais je suis sûr que tu sauras voir au-delà, comme toujours… Débrouille-toi simplement pour que tes collègues ne lui rentrent pas dans les plumes avant mon retour, je file au temple d'Odin chercher Hilda. » Les mots suivants furent glissés directement à l'oreille de Belthil, avec une proximité qui laissa un picotement déplaisant sur l'échine du Chevalier d'Or. « Laurelin est celui que tu pouvais espérer de mieux pour recevoir un accueil convenable, tâche de faire bonne impression ou tu retraverseras vite fait la banquise dans le sens contraire, mais sans contourner les icebergs cette fois. Certains Elus Divins pourraient bien te révéler sans trop forcer l'évidence pratique de tes points communs avec un pic à glace… »

Le Chevalier du Sagittaire se détourna pour lui jeter un regard peu amène, ayant senti la griffe du tigre quitter son épaule. Mais Bud était déjà parti, la blancheur de son armure se fondant dans le paysage enneigé, les bonds du fauve ne laissant que des traces légères et éphémères, presque immédiatement balayées par le vent. Belthil haussa les épaules en hochant la tête de dépit. « Et à part ça c'est moi l'arrogant ! grommela-t-il en faisant de nouveau face à Laurelin. Je trouve votre Bud un rien hautain… Personne n'a jamais essayé de lui faire ravaler de sa superbe ? Parce que quand on connaît l'histoire du bonhomme il n'y a tout de même pas de quoi pavaner…  
- Bud d'Alcor se montre parfois un peu rogue je te l'accorde, consentit Laurelin. C'est dans sa nature. Il a passé son enfance parmi les indigents, privé d'une noblesse dont il avait été injustement spoliée et qu'il a retrouvée depuis. Pendant des années il a haï un frère dont il n'a pu se rapprocher qu'au moment de l'enterrer. Tout le monde ici connaît son histoire, je ne crois pas que personne ne s'autoriserait à lui reprocher son caractère, et encore moins à l'affronter physiquement. Le Tigre des glaces n'était pas un tendre, et on ne peut pas dire que le froid soit entré dans ses membres avec le temps.  
- A t'entendre on dirait que tu as été personnellement touché par ses sautes d'humeur… Il a une dent contre toi ?  
- Plutôt contre nous, et honnêtement parmi les Elus Divins je suis l'un de ceux avec qui il manque le moins de délicatesse. Mais tu as deviné juste, Porteur de Paix, l'Ombre Blanche ne nous porte pas vraiment dans son cœur.  
- On peut savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit le Chevalier d'Or.  
- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, répondit Laurelin avec un triste sourire. Et assez compréhensible somme toute. Nous Elus Divins avons été éveillés pour défendre le royaume d'Asgard. Cela, l'héritier d'Alcor ne l'a jamais complètement accepté, quand bien même la mission première des Guerriers Divins était moins de protéger le peuple et sa terre que de veiller à la sécurité de la Prêtresse de Polaris. A ses yeux nous ne sommes que les pâles remplaçants de ses frères d'armes tombés au combat, des hommes à nuls autres pareils qui pour Bud d'Alcor ne pourront jamais être remplacés, par qui que ce soit…  
- Je vois, en gros vous marchez sur ses plates-bandes. Et puisque j'en suis aux questions, le Grande Pope, et Athéna aussi je suppose, étaient passablement surpris d'apprendre l'existence de nouveaux Guerriers Divins. On peut savoir ce qui a motivé votre mobilisation ?  
- Elus Divins et non Guerriers Divins. Nous sommes au service de notre Souveraine et non de la dame de Polaris, même si rien ne distingue les aspirations des deux sœurs. Leur surprise est bien compréhensible, notre Prêtresse et notre Souveraine se sont bien gardées d'informer le Sanctuaire lorsque nous avons connus… disons quelques problèmes intérieurs. C'était quelque chose que nous nous devions régler seuls, sans risquer que d'autres, par solidarité, encourent à nouveau des souffrances pour une terre qui n'est pas la leur. Toujours est-il qu'il y a quinze ans, lorsque vous avez vaincu l'Empereur Poséidon, bon nombre de marinas ont fui le Sanctuaire Marin et se sont introduits à Asgard plus ou moins clandestinement. Certains se sont mêlés aux Asgardiens et ont partagé leur vie, mais beaucoup ont profité de leur entraînement militaire pour s'organiser en bandes de pillards. Les premiers troubles viennent de là. La situation s'est un peu calmée lorsque l'aimable Flamme a été sacrée souveraine d'Asgard. Les vaillantes Walkyries ont été recrutées et ont ramené l'ordre dans les provinces côtières qui étaient les plus touchées. Mais les combats ont repris quelques années plus tard, avec une intensité accrue. Même si peu nombreux sont ceux qui se voient confier une armure sacrée, notre peuple possède une grande tradition guerrière et compte beaucoup de combattants avertis, qui pour la plupart sont de souche noble. Or si sa majesté Flamme est populaire auprès des gens ordinaires, elle l'est beaucoup moins auprès des nantis. Des seigneurs de la guerre ont rallié autour d'eux ce qui restait des pillards, ainsi que tous les hommes qu'ils ont pu gagner à leur cause. Les Walkyries ont rapidement été débordées et ont subi de lourdes pertes en dépit de leur incontestable bravoure. C'est alors que nous avons été éveillés, nous les Elus Divins, pour restaurer la paix en Asgard. Bud d'Alcor a beau être le plus vaillant des hommes, il ne pouvait être partout à la fois. C'est peut-être là une autre raison de son inimitié à notre égard, nous sommes venus pour accomplir ce qu'il ne pouvait faire seul. Je suppose qu'il perçoit cela comme une défaite, et s'il y a bien une chose que l'Ombre Blanche déteste, c'est de s'avouer vaincu…  
- Bien, je suppose que je peux prendre ça comme argent comptant, tu m'as l'air d'être un homme perspicace Laurelin.  
- Je suis la voie tracée par notre Dieu Balder, Etincelant Archer. Nous ne somme pas liés comme vous, guerriers du Sanctuaire, à une constellation protectrice, même si la Grande Ourse a toujours été la gardienne de nos cieux. Nous tirons notre force des symboles que nous ont laissé les Ases avant de quitter notre royaume. Balder était un dieu clairvoyant, pour qui les Nornes n'avaient que peu de secrets. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que j'ai hérité de la faculté de voire au-delà des simples apparences… »

On disait également que Balder était le plus aimé des Ases se souvint Belthil. Peut-être fallait-il y voir une raison au courant de sympathie qu'il sentait s'installer entre lui et Laurelin. A les voir converser ainsi tout en marchant au milieu de la forêt de conifères, ils devaient former un duo étrangement assortis. Mais pour aussi différents qu'ils paraissent, ils s'entendaient avec une sorte de simplicité spontanée, un sentiment bien singulier pour le Sagittaire. Belthil aimait la compétition. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours considéré les combattants qu'il rencontrait comme des adversaires potentiels qu'il se devait de surpasser. Au sein des Chevalier d'Or, il en était bien peu contre lesquels il n'aimait pas se mesurer. Annatar s'entourait d'une constante indifférence vis à vis de leur supériorité respective, attitude d'autant plus frustrante que le Sagittaire considérait le pouvoir symbolique du gardien des armes d'orichalque comme le seul pouvant réaliser avec le sien. Et Kirth, l'enfoiré cornu de qui il était vain d'attendre un combat digne de ce nom. Brasser du vent, c'était ce à quoi se réduisait n'importe quel affrontement avec le Bélier. De fait aucun des Chevaliers d'Or n'était jamais parvenu à toucher le successeur de Mu, qui avait disait-on surpassé son maître dans l'art de la téléportation. Belthil l'écarta de ses pensées avec un reniflement dédaigneux, même si ce genre d'aptitude pouvait sans aucun doute se révéler utile, ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait combattre. Mais tous les autres étaient passés devant le Sagittaire, et tous avaient mordu la poussière. Même Isil dont les attaques avaient le pouvoir de refroidir toutes les ardeurs, il lui avait suffi de garder l'initiative sans laisser à aucun moment le temps au Verseau de reprendre le dessus. Mais la compagnie de Laurelin sortait tout simplement du cadre de cette perpétuelle recherche d'hégémonie. L'Elu Divin était une sorte d'incongruité vivante, il ne dégageait ni ne provoquait aucune pulsion belliqueuse, et bien que son cosmos fût parfaitement perceptible, Belthil ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer une seconde sur un champ de bataille.

Le genre d'idée préconçues que le destin prend parfois un malin plaisir à vous renvoyer dans les dents aussitôt qu'elles ont germé. Du moins est-ce ainsi que le prit le Sagittaire, quand comme pour faire échos à ses dernières pensées, Laurelin suspendit subitement leur marche. Une intense concentration s'empara de l'Elu de Balder. Belthil le vit fermer les yeux, et déployer son aura qui avança en ondes concentriques jusqu'aux limites du paysage. Ses paupières étaient agitées par un tremblement nerveux, comme celles des personnes endormies lorsqu'elles se retrouvent prisonnières de la trame onirique, son regard occulté semblait dépasser les frontières de son corps, glissant jusqu'aux tréfonds de la contrée pour y porter l'extraordinaire attention de l'Elu Divin. Un murmure à peine conscient s'échappa des lèvres de Laurelin. « L'acier sous un linceul de neige… Des encolures aux brides de sang… La gorge du Loup Egaré… L'escadron de Sigrdifa… Acculées… » Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, avant de reprendre à l'attention de Belthil, avec une fermeté que celui-ci ne lui connaissait pas encore. « Reste ici Emissaire du Sud, je dois porter assistance aux miens ! Ne viens pas t'immiscer dans cet affrontement, ce devoir de secours ne te concerne en rien ! » Il s'élança, plantant sur place le Chevalier d'Or interloqué sans plus d'explications.

Belthil regarda Laurelin s'éloigner entre les arbres, un sourcil levé porteur d'une interrogation muette. Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent, avant que le Sagittaire ne rejette la tête en arrière pour éclater d'un rire ensoleillé. « Et puis quoi encore… Comme si le devoir du plus illustre Chevalier d'Or s'arrêtait au cercle polaire ! Z'avaient qu'à poser des plots oranges sur la banquise s'ils voulaient faire de nous des intermittents du sauvetage… » Un nuage de poudreuse salua son départ lorsqu'il s'élança à son tour sur les traces de l'Elu Divin.

* * *

¤

Vadim le Loup Noir faisait les cent pas depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures. A leur arrivée, lui et ses acolytes avaient été installés dans un baraquement du Sanctuaire Inférieur, à proximité du Colysée. Un lotissement de gardes vraisemblablement, a qui on avait vite fait vider les lieux pour survenir à leurs besoins immédiats. Ils n'étaient pas enfermés, mais on leur avait instamment conseillé de ne pas sortir, en leur signifiant par la même occasion que les Chevaliers de Bronze patrouilleraient à l'extérieur, pour leur propre sécurité évidemment. Le retour des Chevaliers Noirs n'allait pas sans contrarier quelques idées préconçues, et il était évident qu'accueillir d'anciens renégats n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Mais pour le Loup Noir, ce genre de prévenance confinait furieusement à de l'incarcération.

« Et merde mais pour qui on nous prend à la fin ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêtait une énième fois au milieu de la pièce en écrasant la table de ses paumes. Ça fait des lustres qu'on poirote là sans aucune nouvelle ! On ne sait même pas si notre requête a été transmise à Athéna, et pas un mot sur l'état de Chadek, rien ! A l'heure qu'il est l'Ecureuil Noir pourrait aussi bien être en train de bouffer du noisetier par les racines, mais on peut bien crever d'inquiétude ça a pas l'air de les gêner là-dehors !!  
- Arrête ça Vadim, s'il te plait, l'implora la Noire Cassiopée. » Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire elle semblait prendre un doux plaisir à les appeler par leur prénom, comme si elle cherchait dans la rupture de l'interdit une ébauche du réconfort qu'ils espéraient tous. « Je sais que tu t'en fais pour lui, on s'en fait tous ici. Mais la situation est suffisamment tendue comme ça, essaie de te calmer au lieu d'ajouter à la nervosité…  
- Me calmer ? Tisha sors la tête de ton urne bordel ! Tu crois qu'on a réussi parce qu'on est vivant et au Domaine Sacré ? Tu crois que nos vies ont une once de valeur pour ces gens là ? Ils sont simplement plus futés que toi, ils ont vite compris que nous tuer en Afrique aurait provoqué le soulèvement de tous les Chevaliers Noirs, alors qu'ici… Comment voudrais-tu que les nôtres retrouvent notre trace, ils penseront qu'on a foutu le camp oui ! Ou qu'on a joué les parlementaires pour sauver nos fesses en les abandonnant à leur sort !  
- Vadim, soupira la Noire Cassiopée, essaie de leur accorder le bénéfice du doute au moins, comment veux-tu que le Sanctuaire nous accepte si toi de ton coté tu n'es pas prêt à leur faire confiance ?  
- Je ne fais confiance à personne ! La seule chose en quoi je crois, c'est mon instinct de survie. Et là mon instinct me souffle qu'il y a une belle arène pas loin qui n'attend que nous, et qu'on n'est pas vraiment dans la catégorie des fauves ! Enfin Fayssal, dis-lui toi, arrête de rester comme ça sans rien dire, ta pâle imitation du sablier imperturbable commence à me les briser ! »

L'Horloge Noire détourna la tête de la fenêtre près de laquelle il était assis, sombre et silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient pris possession des lieux. Il fixa un instant le Loup Noir avant de reporter ses regards vers l'extérieur. « Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire, avoua-t-il calmement, de sa voix basse et rocailleuse. Je cherche à comprendre c'est tout, et dans ces cas là il est plus utile d'agiter ses neurones que sa langue.  
- Arrête de te la raconter, grommela Vadim dont le ton de son comparse avait malgré tout suffi à contenir l'aigreur. La situation est on ne peut plus claire, on en est réduit à attendre ici à leur merci, et moi je dis que question chance, il y en a beaucoup plus pour qu'on nous refile la palme des martyrs avant la fin du jour plutôt qu'un pot de verni pour éclaircir nos armures !  
- Il y a beaucoup à comprendre au contraire, reprit Fayssal sans faire l'effort de le regarder à nouveau. Le triumvirat savait ce qu'il faisait en nous choisissant nous quatre comme parlementaires. De tous les Chevaliers Noirs, nous sommes ceux dont la sincérité pouvait le moins être prise en défaut. Mais puisque tu parles de chance, dis moins combien il y en avait pour que tous survivent à cette confrontation. Si Chadek était mort, on aurait dû rentrer. Si on avait tué un Chevalier de Bronze, je pense que notre réhabilitation aurait été male barrée. » L'Horloge Noir parlait sans chaleur, les yeux dans le vague, apparemment détaché du malaise que faisaient naître ses propos. Il discourait pour lui-même, à voix haute, ce qui était moins une façon de répondre au Loup Noir que d'extérioriser ses pensées. « Non, reprit-il dans un murmure plus grave encore. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça se passe ainsi. Ce qui s'est passé en Namibie était un accident, ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir prévu. A quoi vous pensiez en nous envoyant ici, qu'elle raison se cache derrière tout ça… Même si Athéna nous accorde son pardon, elle n'acceptera pas tout le monde aveuglément. Le Sanctuaire enverra quelqu'un sur l'île de la Reine Morte pour juger les autres, et là… Que ce juge tombe sur la Boussole ou l'Ours Noir, et tout se terminera comme il était probable que cela ait dû commencer, dans un bain de sang… Non décidément ça ne colle pas, quelque chose cloche dans tout ça… »

Le Loup Noir ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose au monologue de l'Horloge Noire, mais il se ravisa, et l'air renfrogné il recommença à arpenter la pièce, plus morose que jamais. Le visage de la Noire Cassiopée s'était assombri également. En son cœur elle cherchait encore à entretenir l'espoir de cet avenir qui leur avait tant fait défaut jusque là, mais les paroles de Fayssal avaient réveillé ses inquiétudes. Même si elle restait convaincue que la confiance était la seule attitude valable pour ceux qui cherchaient la rémission, force lui était de reconnaître que cette confiance elle n'aurait pas pu l'accorder indifféremment à tous les exilés de l'île de la Reine Morte. Fayssal se redressa subitement dans son fauteuil en se détournant de la fenêtre. « Tu as plus de chance que moi, dit-il à l'intention de Vadim. On dirait bien que quelques unes de tes interrogations vont trouver une réponse… » La porte du baraquement s'ouvrit, et la silhouette massive du Bouvier se découpa dans l'embrasure.

Saül avait l'air éreinté. La sueur collait ses cheveux corbeaux à ses tempes et de larges hématomes bleuissaient ses bras. En dépit de son armure qui n'était en rien altérée, il avait tout l'air de quelqu'un venant de se prendre une sévère correction. Son regard morne passa sur le sombre trio silencieux, avant de s'arrêter sur la table ou trônait une bouteille de tsikoudia. Il s'avança à grands pas, et déboucha la bouteille entre ses dents avant de s'enfiler une longue rasade au cœur du gosier. L'eau-de-vie anisée sembla redonner quelques couleurs à son visage cerné de fatigue, il fit claquer sa langue avec un soupire de soulagement. « Il va falloir attendre ton tour si tu veux me faire payer mon combat avec ton ami, railla-t-il en direction du Loup Noir qui l'observait entre vindicte et perplexité. Mon très cher maître vient de m'expliquer à battons rompus ce qu'il pensait de ma grande gueule et de mes initiatives contestables, mais je ne suis pas sûr que d'autres au-dessus de lui n'aient pas aussi envie de s'assurer que j'ai bien retenu la leçon.  
- Chadeck… commença Vadim.  
- Il va bien, l'interrompit Saül en levant la main. Enfin disons pas trop mal vu les circonstances, il est tiré d'affaire en tout cas.  
- On peut le voir ?  
- Pas pour l'instant. Il est aux mains de Calacirya de la Chevelure de Bérénice, au Temple de l'Humilité. Autant dire au quartier général des Chevaliers d'Argent, et j'ai assez reçu de baffes pour aujourd'hui pour ne pas chercher à m'immiscer dans les hautes sphères.  
- Les Chevaliers d'Argent ? sursauta Vadim.  
- Le grade au-dessus de celui de Chevalier de Bronze, dit rapidement l'Horloge Noire en guise d'explication. » Le Loup Noir lui jeta un regard interloqué comme s'il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Fayssal soupira intérieurement, remerciant l'instinct de son compagnon qui était loin d'être usurpé. Il n'avait pas pu se permettre d'émettre un signal d'avertissement plus explicite en présence du Chevalier de Bronze, mais fort heureusement pour eux, si Vadim était impulsif il était loin d'être obtus, et il avait apparemment saisi la mise en garde à mots couverts.

La Noire Cassiopée n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Comme ses deux frères d'armes, elle avait été saisie par la révélation fortuite du Bouvier. Si un temple avait été consacré aux Chevaliers d'Argent, cela laissait supposer qu'il y en avait un nombre non négligeable en service au Sanctuaire. Ce qui allait à l'encontre des discours du triumvirat. Selon les trois éminences noires, si la garde d'Athéna n'était pas totalement dépeuplée, comptant quelques Chevaliers de Bronze qui étaient trop jeunes pour avoir pris part aux derniers affrontements, les effectifs avaient néanmoins été décimés lors de la guerre contre le Dieu de la mort, et les rangs de la Chevalerie n'avait pas été repeuplés depuis, en raison de la probabilité quasi nulle d'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte dans les décennies et même le siècle à venir. Plus aucun Chevalier d'Argent ni Chevalier d'Or. Apparemment ils se trompaient lourdement, ou alors c'était un point d'interrogation de plus à ajouter à la liste qu'avait énoncée Fayssal.

Tisha s'avisa soudain du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, un silence dangereux pour ceux qui n'auraient pas souhaité que le Bouvier cherchât à en découvrir la raison. D'ailleurs, bien qu'étant venu leur donner des nouvelles de l'Ecureuil Noir, le Chevalier de Bronze était loin d'avoir répondu à toutes leurs attentes. La Noire Cassiopée se ressaisit alors que le Bouvier hésitait visiblement à se retirer. « Et qu'en est-il de notre sort à tous Chevalier ? demanda-t-elle. Comment Athéna a-t-elle reçu notre requête ?  
- Ça j'en sait foutre rien, répondit Saül en faisant la moue. Ce genre d'information ne redescend pas souvent jusqu'à mon niveau. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, continua-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, c'est qu'Athéna est au courant, et que telle que je la connais elle ne sacrifierait pas la justice à des fins, disons politiques. Ce pour quoi je suis relativement confiant en ce qui vous concerne tous les quatre, même si mon avis ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance. Par contre, votre requête comme tu dis, arrive avec son lot d'implications, et ça, ça à l'air de foutre un beau bordel là-haut. Et les vieux de la vieille passent pour être assez à cran ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez choisi le meilleur moment pour vous pointer…  
- En gros on la ferme et on attends, grinça Vadim.  
- Bien vu garçon, railla le Bouvier. Tu viens d'assimiler l'attitude clef au Sanctuaire : attendre les bras croisés que quelqu'un essaie de nous marcher sur les arpions ou que le Pope se sente quelques démangeaisons. Tiens, dit-il en lui lançant la tsikoudia avant de tourner les talons. Patiente toujours avec ça, je te ferai signe quand les autres en auront fini avec moi, au cas où tu aies encore des fourmis dans les poings en me voyant… »

Le Loup Noir porta le goulot à ses lèvres étirées en un sourire un rien cynique, les yeux braqués sur la porte qui s'était refermée derrière Saül. On verra ça Bouvier, pensa-t-il, on verra ça…

* * *

¤

L'Elu de Balder filait sans effort, droit comme la proue d'un navire, d'une course si légère qu'il paraissait bien plus voler quand ses jambes se mouvaient à peine, ses pas caressant la neige sans laisser d'avantage de traces de leur passage que le sillon des rames quand elles glissent entre les fleurs d'écumes. La cape enroulée autour de son corps semblait gonflée du cosmos de Laurelin, voile ou aile frémissante, gorgée d'horizons sans cesse renouvelés, affamée de découvertes. Et Asgard dansait devant ses yeux grands ouverts, que les nuages de glaces soulevés par la célérité ne cherchaient pas même à faire ciller. La Blanche se montrait toujours nue, sans honte ni retenue, immortellement vierge pour l'Elu de Balder, pour qui tout voyage était un nouveau périple, aussi loin qu'il mène, aussi proche qu'il conduise.

Pour l'heure, sa hâte l'avait fait quitter le couvert de la vaste forêt pour le mener le long de la crête d'une vallée profondément encaissée entre deux falaises, au fond de laquelle s'étirait le lit gelé du plus long torrent d'Asgard. L'un des lieux mythiques de la Blanche, tant par son cadre exceptionnel que par les évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Un endroit presque sacré qui convenait bien peu, sinon par l'aspect sauvage de sa splendeur, à la scène barbare dont il était le théâtre.

_Nous avions entendu les loups hurler de haine  
Contre un mal arrogant qui marchait dans la plaine  
Ils conspuaient des hommes gonflés de vanité  
Qui dans leurs bourses pleines ourlées d'insanité  
Engrangeaient le butin de leurs sanglants méfaits_

_Sous le souffle de Njord à l'hymne de la Blanche  
Nous garnîmes nos fourreaux et d'une juste avalanche  
Nous déferlâmes ensemble étincelantes et fières  
Pour porter le courroux des farouches guerrières  
Qu'onc ne pouvait prétendre avoir jamais défait_

_Odin quelle folie habite tes enfants  
Que se doit les châtier la main qui les défend  
Le perfide Loki t'a-t-il donc supplanté  
Que nous feu Walkyries aux lames enchantées  
Soyons tombées sans gloire aux pieds de ces félons_

_Gis Alaisiagae à la lance sacrée  
Comme expira Brynhild loin de son arc nacré  
Et maintes autres existences achevées avec elles  
Puissent au Walhalla reposer loin de Hell  
Pendant que nous leurs sœurs Alfadir te hélons_

Du sommet de la falaise, l'Elu de Blader appréhenda d'un regard la genèse du piège mortel qui s'était refermé sur les Walkyries. L'escadron de Sigrdifa avait dû traquer les pillards qui s'étaient repliés dans la forêt après leur rapine. Elles les avaient largement encerclés, puis rabattus à découvert en les obligeant à s'engager dans la gorge, où elles savaient qu'elles pourraient les acculer à l'un des sauts du torrent gelé. Les Walkyries n'avaient compris que trop tard que c'étaient elles qui avaient été manœuvrées. Alors que leurs proies arrivaient en vue de la cascade pétrifiée de froid contre laquelle aurait dû venir se briser leur fuite, des blocs de glace s'étaient détachés de la paroi à l'encontre des guerrières, en même temps qu'un déluge de flèches s'abattait sur elles. Le nombre allié à la surprise avait fait le reste. Plus de la moitié de l'escadron avait été enseveli sous l'éboulement. D'autres jeunes femmes étaient tombées et ne se relèveraient pas, la main crispée sur l'empennage du dard qui les avait transpercées, quand elles n'avaient pas été écrasées par le poids de leurs montures roulant sur elles. Les dernières avaient péri debout l'arme au poing, bien qu'incontestablement plus habiles que leurs adversaires, mais n'ayant pas su se garder de leurs lames en même temps que des traits mortels qui avaient continué à fondre sur elles. Seule une poignée des plus émérites luttait encore, vaillantes jusqu'à l'épuisement, brisant les flèches des archers par des décharges de cosmos, leurs lances élaguant les rangs des pillards, malheureusement pas assez pour les prévenir d'être à leur tour débordées. Et au milieu des dernières Walkyries, farouche jusque dans le désespoir, chevauchait encore Sigrdifa. Au vu des cadavres que foulaient les fers de son destrier immaculé, elle était responsable à elle seule de la plus grande partie des pertes ennemies. Elle virevoltait sans trêve, environnée d'une énergie cristalline. Son épée se balançait à bout de bras en mortelles girations qui constellaient sa monture d'éclaboussures sanguines. Mais la lame en était émoussée et son casque ailé brisé, enfoui depuis longtemps dans la neige.

Cette vision du désespoir noua douloureusement la gorge de Laurelin. Sa hâte n'avait été que trop nécessaire, les survivantes étaient à bout de souffle et menacées d'être définitivement balayées d'un instant à l'autre. Il allait s'élancer quand un hennissement rauque attira son attention ainsi que celle de Sigrdifa. A l'arrière des troupes assaillantes venait d'apparaître une sombre silhouette, juchée sur un imposant étalon à la robe de suie. Un homme d'age mur, à la barbe coiffée en tresses épaisses et pailletées de givre, qui fixait la scène de ses yeux étroits et vicieux. Il était protégé par une lourde armure d'acier, richement ciselée d'or et d'argent, que de nombreux béryls éclairaient d'une teinte sanguinaire. Le blason gravé sur son plastron, orgueilleuse visible, ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

Le regard de Sigrdifa se durcit. « Bremak » lâcha-t-elle la mâchoire crispée. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde en regardant ses équipières harassées, ignorante du secours qu'elle ne pouvait plus espérer recevoir. Fixant le traître instigateur du massacre, elle leva son épée fatiguée devant son front. « Pour Asgard ! cria-t-elle. Et que règne Flamme !! ». Elle talonna rudement sa monture au-devant de la presse de ses ennemis, pour en crever les rangs au détriment de sa vie, la dernière chevauchée du capitaine des Walkyries…

Etait-ce pour honorer le courage de la combattante ? Un brillant éclat solaire transperça la morosité des nuages pour caresser la peau des protectrices de la Blanche, qui connurent un instant de répit comme les archers sur la corniche abaissaient leurs arcs pour se protéger les yeux. L'une des Walkyries, le visage tourné vers le ciel après que l'un des pillards l'ait jetée à terre, leva un doigt vers les ailes dorées qui les survolaient de leur incroyable déploiement. « Vedfolnir ! cria-t-elle d'une voix où se mêlait la stupeur et l'émerveillement. Vedfolnir a quitté Yggdrasill pour venir à notre aide ! ». Le destrier de Sigrdifa se cabra au-dessus des pillards pétrifiés par l'apparition. La capitaine des Walkyrie oscilla un instant entre colère et espoir, puis elle fit tourner bride à sa monture pour longer la falaise au galop en enfonçant son épée dans son flanc. La glace se déchira, fracturée par l'acier, et tout un pan de la falaise s'abîma, entraînant de même coup les archers pour les ensevelir au terme de leur chute. Une brusque clameur s'éleva, un chant empli d'une féroce ferveur. Habitées d'une énergie nouvelle, les Walkyries se regroupèrent autour de Sigrdifa qui avait été projetée à terre au terme de sa course, sa lame brisée à un pouce de la garde. Elles chargèrent ensemble, environnées d'une aura commune au sein de laquelle flottait translucide l'image du Dieu Borgne.

« Comme c'est remarquable, déclara Laurelin à Belthil qui se posait à ses cotés. En vérité c'est un pouvoir sans prix qu'est le tien si à ta seule apparition les bras se raffermissent et les cœurs se réchauffent.  
- On fait ce qu'on peut, admit le Sagittaire avec une moue un rien suffisante. Mais tu ne descends pas les aider ?  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Etincelant Allié, répondit l'Elu de Balder. Je pleure de tout mon cœur celles qui sont tombées, mais je suis sans crainte désormais, mes larmes ne s'épaissiront pas d'avantage aujourd'hui. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, te risquerais-tu à t'immiscer entre des femmes au courroux embrasé et les hommes qu'elles s'apprêtent à jeter face contre terre, quand elles sont dans leur bon droit et que nul autre que toi ne saurait les en empêcher ? »

Les visages de la Lionne et du Verseau se glissèrent fugitivement devant l'esprit de Belthil. « Non, reconnut-il les lèvres pincées pour contenir une hilarité qui n'aurait pas été de mise vues les circonstances. Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, je crois que je m'abstiendrais.  
- Sage est celui qui sait se garder des représailles féminines lorsqu'elles peuvent être évitées, répondit Laurelin avec un assentiment du chef ». Et Belthil aurait alors pu jurer que les yeux de cet homme, qu'il jugeait incapable de la moindre duplicité, pétillaient de malice. « Et je crois que certains pourraient bien avant peu en faire l'expérience à leurs dépends… »

La physionomie du combat s'était totalement inversée. Les Walkyries n'ayant plus à se garder des archers s'employaient à démontrer leur supériorité, tant au maniement des armes qu'à une évidente maîtrise du cosmos, encore que celui-ci ne se manifestait pas à un niveau exceptionnel. Suffisamment cependant pour poser d'insurmontables problèmes à leurs adversaires dont la plupart n'en possédaient que quelques bribes insignifiantes. Bien qu'encore largement inférieures en nombre, elles ne cessaient d'aller de l'avant, malmenant les pillards, les rabattants les uns contre les autres, déchirant les cuirs, tailladant les corps, d'une façon qui ne laissait plus aucun doute sur l'issue de la bataille.

L'un des agresseurs n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Sigrdifa aperçut du coin de l'œil une ombre se dressant a ses cotés. Elle n'eu que le temps de croiser les bras devant son corps pour atténuer l'impact, un faisceau de traits étincelant la frappa de plein fouet et l'envoya s'écraser le dos contre la falaise, déchirant les mailles de sa protection argentée.

« Quel grand jour pour les Walkyries, ricana l'homme qui commandait aux pillards alors que la capitaine se remettait péniblement sur ses jambes. Voilà une bien belle victoire, j'espère qu'elle en valait le prix que vous l'avez payé…  
- Bremak ! cracha Sigrdifa avec un filet de sang qui constella la neige à ses pieds. De toutes les baronnies du Sud, la tienne est celle qui sera tombée le plus bas !  
- Le plus bas vraiment ? Qui est en selle et qui est à terre femelle orgueilleuse ? Aujourd'hui tu as perdu beaucoup de tes combattantes parmi les meilleures. Moi une poignée d'hommes insignifiants, qui élevés au rang de martyres pour la cause, serviront à en recruter mille autres. Quelle noblesse y a t'il à triompher une fois si les pertes encourues doivent coûter l'échéance de la guerre ! Tu as cherché à protéger les tiens au mépris de l'avenir alors que moi je ne recule devant aucun sacrifice. Voilà pourquoi moi je ferai toujours partie de l'élite d'Asgard, quand toi tu n'étais qu'une chienne servile tout juste bonne à lécher les doigts d'une reine de pacotille. Je vous abandonne volontiers cette victoire de fer blanc, parce que je reviendrai bientôt à la tête d'une armée plus nombreuse… Et parce qu'avant de partir, je vais m'offrir la tête d'une des plus valeureuses Walkyries qui vaudra cent fois les peaux des moutons qui sont tombés sous vos coups ! ». Il leva à nouveau une main aux doigts écartés au bout desquels crépitait déjà son cosmos. Un centième de seconde, un millième peut-être, c'est tout le temps qui s'écoulerait avant qu'il n'ait mis fin aux jours du capitaine. Ou des secondes entières. Voire plusieurs, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était toujours dans cette même position, le geste mortel en suspend, son attention inconsciemment attirée par quelque chose d'autre…

C'était une sensation étrange, un chaud et froid lancinant qui picotait sa moelle épinière. Un fourmillement irritant et pourtant agréable, comme si on soufflait doucement sur sa peau après l'avoir effleurée avec une poignée de braises. Un parfum, une fragrance chaude et épicée, à la fois douce et envoûtante, une odeur de myrrhe en même temps qu'animale. Une présence… Le baron tira violemment sur ses rennes pour imposer un volte-face à son destrier. Elle était là à le regarder, des ses yeux en amandes, aux iris turquoises qui s'assombrissaient lentement vers le bleu paon de ses pupilles. Un regard mutin dont les lèvres vermeilles soulignaient l'enjouement par leur moue espiègle. Sa chevelure écarlate, parsemée de mèches argentées, cascadait en longues boucles capricieuses sur une protection incroyable. Cela ressemblait d'avantage à une immense parure qu'à une armure. Une opulence de diamants, d'une pureté cristalline, disputaient le privilège de la lumière au saphirs et aux rubis, sertis sur un entrelacement de fils d'or porté à même la peau. Une peau qui n'était encore que trop apparente, aussi dorée et luisante que fraîchement émergée d'un bain de miel.

« Quelle émotion… dit posément la nouvelle arrivante d'une voix profonde qui hérissait la chaire. Est-ce moi qui te trouble autant petit baron ? »

Troublé le baron de Bremak l'était certainement, pris en étau entre panique et fascination, au point que l'énergie invoquée au bout de ses doigts qu'il n'avait pas encore libérée s'accumulait dangereusement. Il semblait plongé dans une torpeur fébrile, noyé dans l'aura tentaculaire de la jeune femme qui infiltrait insidieusement la sienne.

« Et bien Bremack, reprit-elle, vas-tu te laisser étouffer par l'émotion prisonnière de ta gorge ? »

Du haut de son promontoire, Belthil écarquilla les yeux. La main du baron scélérat se retournait lentement contre lui. Il n'y eu pas un cri. Juste un gargouillis étouffé dans le silence de mort, quand le gantelet de fer de Bremak, le visage figé d'horreur, déchira sa propre gorge dans jaillissement écarlate. Les armes des derniers pillards encore en vie vinrent joncher la glace en même temps que le corps de leur meneur.

Lentement, le Chevalier du Sagittaire déploya ses ailes d'or pour suivre Laurelin qui se laissait flotter à bas de la falaise, pour rejoindre celle qui était vraisemblablement une autre représentante de son ordre. Belthil la détailla longuement avant de se poser devant elle, bombant inconsciemment le torse alors qui carrait ses épaules.

Elle n'était pas exceptionnellement belle à bien y regarder. La beauté il connaissait, chez lui il avait une Déesse qui créchait juste en haut de son escalier. Sans compter deux ou trois brins de femmes sur quelques uns des paliers de ce même escalier, auprès desquelles il était visuellement très agréable de s'attarder. Il manquait une bonne dizaine de centimètres aux cuisses de celle-là pour qu'elle puisse faire concurrence aux nymphes. Son visage n'était pas le plus régulier qui soit, ses yeux légèrement dissymétriques, son nez pas assez aquilin voire même plutôt retroussé. Sans compter des mains trop larges, qui paraissaient bien plus aptes à distribuer des soufflets qu'à faire dans la dentelle. Mais non d'un Zeus lubrique, qu'est ce qu'elle dégageait ! Jamais un regard n'avait été aussi peu équivoque. Nulle autre poitrine n'aurait mieux clamé que ce digne attribut des mammifères pouvait, pour les humains, donner lieux à des pratiques autrement plus intéressantes que l'allaitement. Et ce nombril arrogant au milieu des pierres précieuses ressemblait bien moins à une cicatrice ombilicale qu'au départ d'un parcours fléché. Autour d'elle, l'air se chargeait de phéromones de façon si dense qu'il en devenait presque palpable. Tout son corps exhalait une chaleur moite et sirupeuse, si communicative que c'en était un miracle qu'Asgard ne se fût pas encore transformé en un immense étang.

« Quelle charmante attention de la part du Sanctuaire de nous envoyer son centaure, je ne connais pas beaucoup de meilleur symbole de la virilité masculine… », dit la mortelle ensorceleuse avant d'éclater d'un rire grave et sensuel qui noua instantanément le ventre du Chevalier d'Athéna. Le sang de Belthil ne fit qu'un tour, au cours duquel il se demanda dans quelle direction il procèderait au transfert. Il choisit de monter aux joues, option bien plus visible et gênante que l'autre, anatomiquement opposée, mais sans doute plus douloureuse lorsque que l'on porte une jupe d'or aussi rigide qu'indestructible.

« Allons Varda, la gourmanda Laurelin, ne mets donc pas mal à l'aise notre ami si prompt à voler à notre secours. Laisse-moi te présenter le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, Belthil, émissaire flamboyant de la grande Athéna. Chevalier, voici Varda, Elue Divine de Freiya, dont la beauté, est-il besoin de le dire, est la seule à côtoyer de par notre royaume celle des sœurs de Polaris.  
- Beau et chaste Laurelin, dit Varda en redoublant d'un rire que Belthil trouva subitement vulgaire maintenant qu'il n'en était plus à l'origine, toujours si aimable et précautionneux.  
- Toujours Varda, sourit l'Elu de Balder, toujours. Allons, laissons les nôtres en paix pour qu'elles puissent honorer décemment ceux et celles qui sont tombés aujourd'hui. Viens Chevalier, notre souveraine et notre prêtresse bien aimées ne sont pas à cheval sur la ponctualité mais je doute qu'un retard supplémentaire soit du goût de Bud d'Alcor… »

Ils 'éloignèrent lentement, après un profond salut envers Sigrdifa et les Walkyries survivantes, sous les yeux d'un Belthil encore à demi estomaqué.

* * *

¤

« Ikki, tu m'emmerdes ! Je n'ai vraiment rien contre les solutions radicales, mais il n'est pas question que j'envoie un Chevalier d'Or pour passer au tamis une poignée de prétendus ex-renégats aussi insignifiants que les Chevaliers Noirs ! »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis, deux fois en quelques jours, deux fois en quinze ans. Mais si la première réunion, qui avait décidé de l'envoi du Sagittaire à Asgard pour aider à la recherche du Vent disparu dans les plus lointaines des contrées nordiques, avait été empreinte de nostalgie et d'affection retrouvée, celle-ci s'annonçait d'emblée plus houleuse.

« Gorthol, tu me les brises ! grogna Ikki, faisant face au Pope debout de l'autre coté de la grande table. Et moi je te dis que je ne vais pas passer la semaine la dessus, ni jouer les chaperons bienveillants pour vérifier que ceux qu'on va envoyer là-bas ne vont pas se prendre une danse !  
- Pourquoi vous en faites une montagne aussi grosse que le Mont Etoilé ? demanda Seiya nonchalamment enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Vous y avez envoyé les Chevaliers de Bronze, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de les laisser terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé ?  
- Parce que des repentis de justesse qui se découvrent une conscience en même temps que la sincérité, ça pue autant que l'halène de Cerbère qui aurait bouffé une demie-douzaine de harpies faisandées, grogna Gorthol. Et autant je faisais confiance aux mômes pour tuer dans l'œuf une micro rébellion, autant je ne les enverrais pas se casser le nez dans un traquenard mijoté longtemps à l'avance. Non pas que je sois inquiet vis à vis du résultat final, mais je me vois mal expliquer à Athéna la raison pour laquelle un ou plusieurs d'entre eux auraient canné alors qu'on a cent fois de quoi raser tout ce qui reste de l'île…  
- C'est pas faux, acquiesça Hyoga… Quoi que si vous ne leur faites pas confiance ce n'était pas la peine d'aller les recruter.  
- De toutes manières il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres solutions, repartit Seiya. Remarquez il y en a toujours une qui ne représenterait aucun risque pour personne…  
- Et on peut savoir laquelle ? demanda Ikki, sceptique.  
- On y va tous les quatre. Comme au bon vieux temps… Je veux, dire ça ne vous manque pas à vous ? Unis dans l'adversité, les trois mousquetaires et la tête brûlée pour jouer d'Artagnan… C'est pas que le chalenge soit intéressant, mais au moins maintenant on a assez de marge pour être surs de pouvoir éviter les souffrances inutiles… »

Un silence étrange s'instaura. C'était la première fois qu'ils évoquaient aussi directement ce qu'avait été leur enfance commune. En fait ils n'avaient aucune idée du souvenir qu'en gardaient les uns et les autres. Se rappelaient-ils des heures de gloire, se rappelaient-ils des heures de souffrance… Ils avaient tant partagé à l'époque, mais depuis… Gorthol expiait encore ses fautes passées en exerçant une autorité qu'il avait toujours convoitée tout en restant soumis à l'autorité de la Déesse qu'il avait une fois parjurée. Ikki s'exténuait depuis quinze ans à faire suer à grosses goûtes tous les apprentis du Sanctuaire, peut-être pour essayer de retrouver une partie du rôle qu'il avait perdu auprès de Shun, même si leur lien fraternel ne s'était pas amoindri. Shun, toujours éternellement lui-même, et pourtant si subtilement différent depuis qu'il avait accueilli l'âme d'Hadès au coté de la sienne. Seiya passait le plus clair de son temps avec Athéna quand il ne se consacrait pas à l'entraînement de Neithan et Vicius. Quant à Hyoga, il était resté cloîtré pendant quinze ans au fin fond de la Sibérie, sa seule concession au Sanctuaire ayant été de prendre avec lui deux disciples. Ce fut lui qui repris la proposition de Seiya encore en suspend. « Ne m'en veut pas Seiya, mais ce sera sans moi. J'ai fait mon temps. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois tenu à l'écart du Sanctuaire pendant plus de dix ans ? J'ai passé mon enfance à me battre, j'ai poussé la dévotion jusqu'à tuer les personnes qui m'étaient le plus proches. Je ne culpabilise plus, j'ai dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Mais je ne ressens aucune envie de me retrouver à nouveau sur un champ de bataille, même si effectivement nous avons acquis une supériorité telle que nous ne serions sans doute pas obligés d'en arriver à la dernière extrémité. Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, se battre pour de beaux idéaux, ça va bien un temps, mais à présent je veux vivre pour moi. Je revendique mon droit à l'égoïsme. Si le Sanctuaire a besoin de bras, j'ai formé deux élèves pour ça. Jyll et Cuivénen sont tout à fait aptes à prendre la relève, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour elles. Mais à moins que le monde ne coure vraiment à la catastrophe ou qu'Athéna soit directement menacée, le Cygne gardera ses ailes repliées.  
- Enfin Hyoga, c'est juste…  
- Seiya… dit tranquillement Shun, son regard aussi doux qu'à l'accoutumée posé sur le Chevalier du Cygne. N'insiste pas, son choix est fait depuis longtemps déjà. Après tout c'est déjà amplement suffisant qu'il soit aujourd'hui parmi nous. Et si jamais tu comptes repartir bientôt, ne vas pas t'enterrer en Sibérie pour une nouvelle décennie. Si tu ne reviens pas jouer les preux chevaliers, essaie de repasser simplement pour voir les amis…  
- Ca va j'ai compris, n'en parlons plus, bougonna Seiya en haussant les épaules. Sans toi ça ne sera pas pareil mais à nous trois on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir quand même.  
- Ca risque de poser un problème pour moi aussi Seiya, reprit Shun avec un petit sourire gêné. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'accompagner, mais je dois y retourner… en bas. On a réclamé ma présence et je ne sais pas encore pourquoi.  
- De toute façon la question ne se pose pas, Seiya, tu resteras ici, annonçat le Grand Pope d'un ton ferme pour écarter définitivement la question.  
- J'ai dû rater quelque chose, répondit Seiya d'une voix un rien revêche en fronçant les sourcils… Ou alors j'ai mal compris, parce que je doute fortement que tu puisses de bercer d'illusions au point de croire que tu peux me donner un ordre "Gorthol"… Aurais-tu un complément d'information à apporter pour donner un peu de consistance à ta dernière remarque ?  
- C'est rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas et que les princes de la subtilité sont toujours les mêmes, ricana Ikki…  
- Ça il faut reconnaître que cette phrase dans ta bouche prend tout son sens, commenta Hyoga avec un rare sourire aux lèvres… Finalement ça valait le coup de revenir, ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir entendue celle-là…  
- La volaille est autorisée à clouer son bec ou à se barrer à tire d'ailes, grommela le Phénix. Seiya, est-ce qu'il faut vraiment te rappeler qu'en ce moment, il y a dans la nature quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de semer les Vents au risque de récolter la tempête ? Les Vents qui je te le rappelle ont réussi à se pointer ici en douce en passant sous le nez de tout le monde… Alors sur ce point au moins je suis d'accord avec Gorthol, c'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour partir en vadrouille.  
- Tout juste, acquiesça Gorthol. Il y a une petite chance pour que les Chevaliers Noirs soient sincères, les quatre là en bas en ont l'air en tout cas. A mon avis il est encore plus probable qu'il s'agisse d'un piège pour peu qu'il y en ait parmi eux à être assez cons pour vouloir attaquer le Sanctuaire. Mais le véritable risque dans tout ça, c'est qu'un petit malin ait concocté cette situation uniquement pour faire diversion. Donc pas question de dégarnir la garde rapprochée, ni de dévoiler une partie de notre artillerie lourde.  
- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait en définitive ? marmonna Seiya que l'age ne rendait pas spécialement plus patient.  
- Je crois qu'il est temps de s'en remettre au jugement du Grand Pope, répondit calmement Shun. On a eu voix au chapitre, tant mieux, mais c'est toi qu'Athéna a nommé Gorthol, en signifiant par là qu'elle te fait entièrement confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Je pense qu'on peut en faire de même. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Gorthol, l'autorité suprême du Sanctuaire. Cela aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait contesté, même si l'ancien Gémeau ne se serait risqué à considérer ces quatre là comme de simples membres de ses troupes. La situation était toutefois nouvelle pour lui, car jusque là le maître du Sanctuaire avait bien plus fait figure d'intendant que de chef de guerre. Il se racla la gorge après être resté un moment silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions. « On prévoit au pire au risque d'en faire trop. Les Chevaliers de Bronze se coltineront les Chevaliers Noirs. Selon les dires de ceux qui ont été ramenés ici, il devrait en rester une douzaine sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Sept chevaliers dignes de ce nom, ça devrait être amplement suffisant en cas de pépin même si les douze sont dans le coup. Les Chevaliers d'Airains cerneront l'île à distance, histoire qu'aucun renégat ne joue la fille de l'air, ce qui les met en même temps en position d'aller donner rapidement un coup de main si la situation se détériore vraiment. Marine et Shina devront se charger d'envoyer les Chevaliers d'Argent enquêter discrètement aux centres d'entraînement, aux lieux où sont sensées reposer les armures inactives, en gros un peu partout où il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant pour le marionnettiste, si marionnettiste il y a. Nous et les Saints resterons au Sanctuaire.  
- Tu prends un risque Gorthol, l'avertit Ikki d'une voix morne. Je te préviens, si un des Bronzes se fait dessouder tu seras tout seul à porter le chapeau.  
- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, c'est celui que je vais envoyer encadrer la marmaille qui devra rendre des comptes s'il se plante…  
- Ah oui ? Et il reste qui pour ça maintenant que tu as si bien distribué les rôles ?  
- Je pensais à quelqu'un qui connaît les lieux, et qui ne ferait pas trop tâche au milieu des Chevaliers Noirs pour mener les négociations, puisque à la base c'est ce qui est sensé se passer. Tout en étant assez costaud pour distribuer des baffes à quelques traîtres qui par extraordinaire sortiraient du lot de cette bande de pré-calcinés…  
- Fëanor ?! s'exclama le Phénix. Parce que tu lui fais confiance maintenant ?  
- Non, TU lui fait confiance, répondit Gorthol avec une moue un rien sarcastique. Et accessoirement Athéna aussi. Si tu t'es planté je suis sûr que je pourrai compter sur toi pour lui faire payer de s'être foutu de ta gueule. Il disait vouloir se battre dans le camp des gentils, je crois qu'il est temps de lui en donner l'occasion…

* * *

¤

Nan Dungortheb, la Vallée de l'Epouvantable Mort, la gorge la plus profonde de ce qui avait été autrefois le Tartare, désormais un lieu à l'écart de tout, oublié, le seul que n'atteignait pas même les pensées du nouveau Dieu des Enfers. Là se terraient les conjurateurs du Dernier Retour, réunis au pied de l'inconcevable monolithe, cet obélisque de basalte dont l'aberrante énormité offusquait tout être vivant.

Là trônait l'Exécuteur de l'Ineffable, leur maître à tous, lui dont nul ne se souvenait de son véritable nom, lui qui en avait reçu un deuxième de la part du Destin en personne, avant que Moros ne l'enfermât au cœur du Léthée. Une prison qui n'avait pas résisté à la disparition d'Hadès dont le cosmos était à l'origine du grand oubli. Abaddon s'était redressé, et il les avait rassemblé autour de lui, conscient qu'il était de leur devenir commun.

Il n'avait pas eu à les convaincre, pas plus qu'il n'avait eu à leur imposer sa volonté. Son autorité était une évidence, car ses yeux, enfouis dans l'obscurité du capuchon de son sombre manteau, avaient vu en partie ce qui n'était pas encore aussi clairement que ce qui avait été. Il était leur guide dans les ténèbres, telle une étoile noire qui leur montrait la voie vers le néant ultime où tout s'abîmerait. Une voie qu'ils commençaient tout juste à arpenter.

Abaddon tourna son attention bien plus nettement que son visage en direction de l'ancien Archange agenouillé devant lui. « Qu'en est-il du Bouclier de Grêle ? As-tu enfin percé à jour ses secrets les mieux gardés ?  
- Il résiste, répondit Lucifer presque à regret. Même s'il ne peut plus m'empêcher de lire en lui, il sait que son esprit m'est ouvert, et il s'emploie à me montrer des choses sans importances. Et sa mémoire est immense. Même s'il est plus jeune que les quatre Cardinaux, il a contemplé un nombre incalculable d'horizons. Je pourrais passer des siècles à scruter ses souvenirs un par un avant de tomber en dernier sur ceux qui nous intéressent. Et je redoute à l'assujettir d'avantage, il met tant de volonté à résister que son esprit pourrait s'en trouver profondément altéré.  
- Je me demande si tes sentiments à son sujet sont bien clairs Eosphoros, cingla l'homme à ses coté qui avait accueilli ses paroles dans un rougeoiement bouillonnant. Après tout Kaïkas est comme toi un fils de l'Aurore… Je connais bien des moyens de délier les langues, mais l'éblouissement, la fascination, ce n'est certes pas celui-là que j'aurais choisi. Est-ce que par hasard il ne te répugnerait tout simplement pas à faire couler le sang de l'un des Vents ? Un sang pour moitié identique au tien…  
- Tes mots sont ceux d'un ignorant Baal-Amon ! répliqua Lucifer avec un regard chargé de dédain. Du pouvoir tu ne connais que celui que tu as acquis par la force en résistant à l'esprit d'Arès, et celui auquel tu t'es soumis dans la souffrance quand Zeus t'a enfermé dans les profondeurs du noyau terrestre. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du pouvoir que représente le ravissement suprême. Aucun de vous, pas même toi Lamia, qui pour avoir été l'amante du maître des cieux ne t'es pour autant jamais entièrement abandonnée à lui. Zeus EST Dieu ! Quand il vous aime réellement on ne que se consumer du même amour pour lui. Pendant des siècles j'ai été plus proche de Zeus que quiconque, il me chérissait au-delà de ses propres enfants, parce que cette affection ne reposait sur aucun lien filial, elle était gratuite, et par là-même beaucoup plus profonde… Et pourtant, moi Eosphoros l'Etoile du Matin, moi Lucifer le corrupteur des cieux, j'ai renoncé de moi-même à l'extase, je me suis détourné de la béatitude. Et tu voudrais croire qu'il m'importerait de faire souffrir un être simplement parce que nous sommes issus du même sein ? Je pourrais faire couler autant de sang d'humains, de dieux, de frères, que tu en as fait ruisseler dans les rues de Carthage, ce serait encore un geste insignifiant par rapport à ce à quoi j'ai renoncé de mon plein gré.  
- Alors qu'il coule, rugit Baal-Amon, et que cesse notre attente !  
- Tu as écrasé trop de cœurs entre tes mains Molock, Lucifer a raison, il y a d'autres moyens. »

Ils ressentaient toujours une vague de répugnance quand celui-là s'adressait à eux. Koschei l'Immortel… L'homme qui avait échappé à la mort en se séparant de son âme, qu'aucun serviteur d'Hadès n'était parvenu à débusquer, pas même la noire Nemesis. Belial, ainsi que l'avait nommé le maître des enfers qui en avait été réduit à incarcérer son corps seul, le prince des mensonges, le second après Lucifer à s'être révolté contre l'ordre divin.

Sa haute silhouette émaciée et grisâtre était craquelée comme une peinture vieillie, telle une coquille vide qui s'exprimait d'une voix d'outre tombe, semblant traverser des lieues depuis un endroit insoupçonné avant de franchir des lèvres qui semblaient sur le point de tomber en poussière à chaque instant. De tous les conjurés son existence était la plus révoltante, mais son sort était lié au leur, irrémédiablement, et son pouvoir incontestable… « La peur de la souffrance ne paraît pas toucher Kaïkas, continua Koschei, sans quoi la prison de douleur que nous avons créé à son intention l'aurait déjà vaincu. Et je ne pense pas qu'il craigne d'avantage la mort. Du moins pas tant qu'il y aura de l'air en mouvement à la surface de la terre. Mourir serait une libération pour lui, comme pour toutes les divinités trivialement uniques. Hadès est mort parce qu'en épousant Perséphone il a créé un second Dieu des Morts qui était à même le remplacer. Tout comme Aphrodite serait remplacée par la plus belle après elle si elle venait à mourir. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre Vent du Nord-Est. Tuer Kaïkas serait comme tuer Apollon sans éteindre le soleil, ça ne servirait à rien, il existerait aussitôt à nouveau, sous une autre forme peut-être, mais sans que son existence ait été interrompue plus longtemps qu'un point unique sur la ligne infinie du temps. Si Kaïkas a peur de la mort, ça ne peut être qu'une peur superficielle car son essence elle ne peut être atteinte.  
- En vérité, acquiesça Abaddon. Et telle est la menace ultime des Grands Anciens. Car lorsque surviendra le Dernier Retour, ils détruiront le monde en même temps que les Dieux :

_« Bientôt au fond de la mer commença une naissance pernicieuse,  
Des pays oubliés aux flèches d'or recouvertes d'algues ;  
Le sol fut crevassé et des aurores démentielles s'abattirent  
En tournoyant sur les citadelles tremblantes des hommes.  
Alors, écrasant ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de modeler,  
Le Chaos Idiot balaya la poussière de la Terre. »_** (1.)**

- C'est notre désir le plus profond à tous ici.» Durin était sans doute le plus humble d'entre eux. Le plus grand des Nains qui avaient œuvrés pour les Ases dans une soumission qui confinait à la servitude. De sa vie passée il avait gardé cette propension à s'exprimer d'avantage par les actes que par les paroles. Mais lui aussi avait changé après que les Dieux du Nord ait dénigré son peuple, bannissant celui qui ne réclamait que de la reconnaissance pour les siens, avant de le condamner définitivement sans autre forme de procès sous le nom de Baphomet. Lui aussi avait perdu ses illusions, et si sa loyauté à l'Exécuteur de l'Ineffable était sans faille, il n'était plus homme à accepter des directives sans faire valoir le poids de son jugement. « Mais quelle que soit sa prétendue puissance, reprit-il à l'adresse d'Abaddon, si celui dont le temps est proche vient à naître alors que tous les autres Grands Anciens sont encore enfermés, je doute qu'il puisse venir à bout de tout l'Olympe ! Détruire est facile, mais les Ases, maudits soient ceux qui ont si longtemps profité du géni de mon peuple, pourraient m'être témoin que je connais le pouvoir de la création. Détruire l'avenir est une tâche suffisamment ardue pour ne pas en plus avoir à l'entreprendre seul. Et c'est la raison de ce que nous avons entrepris. Mais c'est bien beau de connaître les incantations qui briseront les sceaux qui maintiennent les Grands Anciens emprisonnés… Je peux forger n'importe quel anneau, à condition que l'on me donne une enclume où le marteler ! Kaïkas doit nous donner les emplacement des sceaux, je ne laisserai pas la fin du monde aux bon soins d'une seule entité dont je ne connaissais pas même l'existence avant la dernière décennie !  
- Laissez-moi lui arracher son âme, grimaça Koschei dans un rictus infiniment déplaisant. Il n'y a pas de pouvoir plus grand sur quelqu'un que d'étendre son emprise sur son âme, et je sais de quoi je parle…  
- Il suffit. » Abaddon n'avait pas élevé la voix mais chaque pierre de Nan Dungortheb sembla vouloir se fendre sous le poids de sa volonté sans borne. « le Bouclier de Grêle mettra l'Etoile du Matin sur la voie menant aux Grands Anciens, tel est l'avenir qui s'est de longtemps révélé à moi, et il ne saurait en être autrement. »

Celui a qui Moros avait ouvert les yeux avant de les clore définitivement leur avait offert une chose à laquelle ils avaient cru avoir définitivement renoncé : une raison de croire. La plupart avait cru en les Dieux aux premiers instants de l'éternité, tous avaient cru en eux-mêmes jusqu'à l'avènement de leur déchéance… Et désormais leur foi était vouée à Abaddon, celui qui leur avait fait entrevoir l'espoir d'un avenir qu'ils partageraient avec le reste du monde, quand bien même cet avenir se résumait à la disparition de toute vie divine et humaine. Et comme pour faire échos à cette conviction profonde et inexplicable qu'il existait bel et bien une issue menant au but qu'ils s'étaient fixé, en dépit des apparences qui voyaient toutes les portes se fermer à leur approche, le plus mystérieux des conjurés pris à son tour la parole.

Azraël était le nom auquel il répondait à présent, Nephren-Ka celui sous lequel il avait régné à la surface de la terre. L'Exécuteur de l'Ineffable leur en avait peu appris à son sujet, et personne d'autre que lui ne semblait avoir souvenir de son existence. Il avait un profil haut et émacié, une peau brunâtre et parcheminée comme aurait pu en avoir une momie en parfait état de conservation. Il aurait été Pharaon aux premiers ages de l'Egypte, soigneusement évincé de la mémoire des hommes par ses successeurs qui avaient effacé son nom de toutes les tablettes hiéroglyphiques. Un sinistre précurseur d'Akhénaton qui contrairement à lui avait étendu sa perversion à l'Egypte toute entière. Elevé à la dignité suprême par les archi-hiérophantes de Sebek, Bubastis et Anubis, Nephren-Ka avait plié la religion antique pour faire de ses sujets les adorateurs de divinités infiniment plus terrifiantes. Il s'inclinait devant le Messager, l'Être Sans Visage, dont il essayait de s'attirer les bonnes grâces par des pratiques nécrophiles et de sanglants sacrifices. Sa disparition était restée un mystère, la version officielle qui avait court avant l'éradication totale de son souvenir invoquant un soulèvement populaire au cours duquel il avait trouvé la mort. Mais bien qu'il se tînt à leur coté, aucun d'entre eux, ni Molock, pas même Lucifer, ne ressentait chez Azraël l'aura propre aux êtres qui ont transcendé les limites de l'existence. Sa présence dégageait un pouvoir qui leur était totalement étranger. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il possédait des connaissances très étendues dans des domaines qui dépassaient jusqu'à celui qui avait vécu sur l'Olympe… « Et peut-être l'a-t-il déjà fait après tout, dit-il de sa voix sans timbre. Eosphoros, que cherches-tu dans l'esprit de Kaïkas ? La marque de Nodens ? Il y a fort à parier qu'il n'a jamais vu aucun des sceaux. Les lieux de résurgence où l'influence des Grands Anciens se fait sentir sont chargés d'une telle abomination sous-jacente que les personnes qui n'ont pas une attirance prononcée pour l'horreur s'en détournent instinctivement, à plus forte raison quelqu'un d'aussi empathique qu'un Vent. C'est ce que tu dois chercher parmi ses souvenirs, les lieux qui sont attachés à un sentiment d'immense répulsion.  
- Il y avait un désert de glace, murmura Lucifer entre réflexion et perplexité, une étendue si vaste qu'elle donnait un aperçu de l'infini bien qu'elle paraissait bornée à l'horizon par une chaîne de montagnes se perdant dans les nuages. Je n'ai pas réagi sur le moment parce qu'il était évident que Kaïkas ne s'y était jamais engagé en profondeur. Mais à la réflexion… Il est totalement contre-nature pour un Vent de laisser un territoire inexploré, aussi vide d'intérêt soit-il…  
- Le plateau de Leng ! s'exclama Azraël. Kaïkas t'a montré le chemin de Kadath l'Oubliée et tu cherchais encore ! C'est là qu'il nous faut aller, nul part ailleurs on aurait de meilleur chance de trouver l'emplacement des prisons des Grands Anciens ! »

Un frémissement étrange passa dans les rangs des conjurateurs. L'incompréhension s'effaçait sous un sentiment d'adéquation qui trouvait sa source dans l'aura d'Abaddon. Lui seul savait pourquoi il les avait choisi eux. Mais chacun avait un rôle à jouer, et une vibration étrange venait de retentir comme si un fil important venait de trouver sa place dans la toile du destin.

« Vous le saviez ! sursauta Durin en dévisageant Abaddon. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé d'attiser les rivalités sur les cotes d'Asgard !  
- L'avenir est immense, répondit l'Exécuteur de l'Ineffable en esquissant un sourire. Moros lui-même n'a pas fini de l'explorer. De cet infini je n'avais aperçu que quelques bribes quand le Dieu du destin m'a déchu. Mais je sais en partie ce qui doit être fait.

Tous les éplorés des enfers sursautèrent, imaginant pendant cette seconde affreuse que leurs tourments sans fin n'était le pire à subir, quand quelque part dans ce qui s'était détaché du Tartare les six se levèrent autour d'Abaddon. Eosphoros, Baal-Amon, Lamia, Durin, Koschei et Nephren-Ka, le voile noir dans le regard de l'Olympe, si profondément tapi que les Dieux n'en avaient pas conscience. Lucifer, Molock, Lilith, Baphomet, Belial et Azraël, l'amertume aigre et sirupeuse qui soulevait déjà les entrailles du monde…

* * *

¤

¤ ¤

* * *

¤

**1.** H. P. Lovecraft, Fungi De Yuggoth, Nyarlathotep (extrait)


	10. Chapter I,9

**_NdA_** : voila, les chapitres publiés ont rejoint les chapitres déjà écrits à ce jour. La suite va donc se faire attendre un peu, pas trop encore pour le chapitre 10 qui est déjà presque entièrement écrit. Quant à ce qui viendra après, pour information je boucle un chapitre en deux mois (en moyenne), hé oui, il faut du temps pour écrire, temps que je n'ai pas toujours. Plus précisément, l'acte I est proche de sa fin. Le chapitre 11 sera la troisième et dernière partie de "_Idées noires et blancs horizons_". Après quoi pour terminer l'acte il restera un chapitre et un épilogue. Le Dernier Retour devrait compter probablement trois actes, j'espère que beaucoup d'entre vous auront la patience de me lire jusqu'au bout. Alors d'ores et déjà merci à ceux là, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui auront pris plaisir même momentanément au fil de ces lignes et en particulier à ceux qui auront pris la peine de me laisser une review.

Snaritt.

¤

* * *

**  
LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**¤**

**Acte I, Chapitre 9**

**_Idées noires et blancs horizons  
(première partie)_**

* * *

¤

« J'y crois pas, c'est ça l'enfer que vous êtes pressés de quitter ? » s'exclama Tursiops, le Chevalier de Bronze du Dauphin, alors que lui et ses congénères touchaient la terre d'exil des Chevaliers Noirs.

On leur en avait parlé comme d'une géhenne apocalyptique, un conglomérat volcanique, noyé dans les vapeurs de souffre et réfractaire à n'importe quelle forme de vie. Rien à voir avec le spectacle qui s'étendait à présent sous leurs yeux. L'éruption provoquée quinze ans plus tôt par celui qui avait usurpé le trône du Pope avait radicalement modifié la physionomie de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Le volcan s'était affaissé sur lui-même avant de sombrer, ne demeuraient que quelques pointes rocheuses disséminées au sein d'un lagon, dont les eaux calmes et limpides approchaient le turquoise. Les nuées méphitiques avaient presque disparues, restreintes à de vagues chapeaux brumeux surplombant les plus hauts sommets des îlots. Les abords de l'île, désormais découverts et purifiés, s'étendaient étincelant sous le soleil en longues plages coralliennes autour du lagon, l'encerclant dans un atoll entrecoupé de quelques chenaux par où l'océan communiquait avec les eaux intérieures.

« Yeeh aaah lança Sixie du Renard en claquant la main de Tursiops. Un jour de papotes et de bottage de fesses, six pour se baquer et se dorer la pilule, si ça c'est pas de la bonne pour une première mission !  
- Tu l'as dit Titie, renchérit Tursiops. Les gars, si ce coin au poil ne vous dit rien, je crois qu'on va se l'annexer tranquillou pour en faire le QG officieux des Bronzes…  
- On n'y vient jamais murmura Chadek. C'est pas un si bon coin que ça, et la loi de l'Île nous l'interdit.  
- C'est vrai, acquiesça sobrement Fayssal devant l'étonnement soulevé par la réaction de l'Ecureuil Noir. Ces plages ont un nom, on les appelle "les Lits des Tourmentés".  
- M'enfin faut pas pousser le Pope dans les escaliers, dit Tursiops en levant les bras. Je sais bien que vous avez pas été aidés mais quand même, faudrait songer à revoir votre sens des valeurs.  
- Et toi gamin faudrait voir à pas trop parler de ce que tu ne connais pas, grogna Vadim le Loup Noir. Sur ces plages, le soleil est un assassin aussi efficace que n'importe quel tueur du Sanctuaire. Il te dessèche et te crame les neurones, et avant même que tu n'aies réalisé le danger, soit tu es grillé vivant soit devenu complètement timbré. La seule façon d'empêcher l'eau de ton corps de s'évaporer, c'est de bouffer du sel, et de toute façon il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à se mettre sous la dent. Les poissons évitent encore le coin, sous l'eau les remontées du volcan se font encore sentir. Quand la saison se rafraîchit un peu, des bancs de requins marteaux croisent entre les récifs, l'été c'est les méduses qui pullulent. Ça aide pas, pas plus que de risquer à tout moment de poser le pied sur un clam géant ou une pastenague…  
- Et ben, les armures noires c'était déjà pas top prestige mais si en plus elles ne sont même pas assez costauds pour vous protéger des pincettes des coquillages…  
- Dis donc l'enclume, t'as déjà essayé de nager avec ton armure ?  
- Mais oui, il se trouve que nous autres, véritables Chevaliers d'Athéna, nous ne faisons qu'un avec notre protection, pour nous elle est aussi légère qu'une seconde peau. »

Un reniflement un tantinet prononcé du Bouvier l'avertit de ne pas pousser plus avant la chamaillerie. On pouvait toujours compter sur Saül pour savoir quand il fallait regagner le monde des grands. Il ne s'en fallait que de quelques mois pour qu'ils aient le même age, mais l'Israélien avait toujours fait preuve d'une maturité plus avancée. Pas un donneur de leçons, pas le genre du grand gaillard, mais moins dispersé, il savait penser à plus de choses à la fois. Comme en cet instant où il profitait du paysage, tout en s'étant placé entre la bordure du lagon et l'Horloge Noire qui avait le don pour se faire oublier, et avec encore suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour signaler aux autres que mettre les Chevaliers Noirs en boîte n'était pas forcément un plaisir auquel il fallait s'adonner trop longtemps en présence du chef de l'expédition. Cultivant l'immobilité, plus sombre et griffu qu'un iguane, Fëanor restait silencieux. Le Dauphin s'en foutait. D'un bon il rejoignit Sixie et Ayanima qui s'étaient détournées de l'océan pour contempler l'intérieur du lagon. Tursiops aimait sauter. Ça vous allège la vie de sauter, on laisse les soucis par terre, les questions sans réponse et toutes les préoccupations existentielles. Les ennuis ça s'attrape par les pieds, parce que les pensées les plus lourdes traînent au sol. Tursiops n'avait jamais attrapé une mauvaise idée en sautant. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Sixie. Le passe-temps le plus fréquent de la renarde était de planter ses quenottes dans les mollets qui passaient à sa portée, et ça c'était un très bon prétexte pour éviter de prendre racine.

« C'est pour ça qu'il nous fallait venir en personne vous convaincre, dit la Noire Cassiopée en se rapprochant de Saül et de Fayssal. Le fossé qui s'est creusé entre nous et le Sanctuaire est tel que même l'Île de la Reine Morte n'est plus perçue de la même façon. Pour les plus anciens d'entre vous, ce n'est qu'une coquille craquelée d'où suintent encore quelques impuretés, pour les autres, un petit coin tranquille annexé par une bande d'anciens malfrats qui ne la méritent pas.  
- Tes amis n'ont vu que des plages ensoleillées, reprit l'Horloge Noire, pour nous, ce lieu n'est que le seuil d'horizons à jamais interdits. Par temps clair, quand l'océan est lisse et le ciel parfaitement dégagé, on peut apercevoir la côte au loin. Autant dire le reste du monde dont nous avons été exclus. Ceux qui viennent ici pour tourner le regard vers l'extérieur sont confrontés de plein fouet à leur triste sort. Ils contemplent la liberté si proche et pourtant hors d'atteinte, leur cœur s'alourdit, ils perdent la combativité nécessaire à leur survie, et dépérissent inéluctablement, jusqu'à ne devenir que des ombres inconsistantes qui errent sur le sable et que le vent finit par emporter.  
- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout espoir était vain, dit Chadeck qui s'était approché à son tour. On raconte encore l'histoire de la Licorne Noire. C'était le plus sage, enfin disons le plus humble de tous les Chevaliers Noirs. Il est venu ici, convaincu de l'injustice de son sort, convaincu qu'un signe viendrait pour autoriser son retour sur le continent. Quand les brumes de ce qui reste de l'Île s'écartaient, on pouvait le voir assis immobile, le regard tourné vers la terre. Ça a duré des mois. Il attendait, sans boire, sans manger, rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler sa foi. Alors d'autres ont voulu le rejoindre, partager ses espérances. Mais quand ils ont posé la main sur son épaule, la Licorne Noire s'est effritée pour finalement tomber en poussière. Ce n'était plus qu'une statue de sel… »

La salive de Saül et de tout ceux qui avaient écouté le récit de l'Ecureuil Noir avait pris soudainement un goût désagréablement amer. Jusque là, ils ne s'étaient inquiétés que de mener à bien leur mission, aller à la rencontre des renégats, tendre la main à ceux qui le méritaient, tendre le poing pour les autres. Pour la première fois ils commençaient à appréhender la situation du point de vue de ceux qui les attendaient. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de malsain dans cet exil commun, presque arbitraire, quelque chose à quoi ils se devaient de mettre un terme, au cas par cas tout au moins.

« Ça ira comme ça. » La voix de Fëanor les surprit comme toujours. Tant par la rareté de ses paroles que par leur timbre. Grave et autoritaire, sans aucune animosité mais avec une distance intransigeante qui ne laissait pas la place aux tergiversations. « Maintenant que tout le monde a compris les responsabilités qui étaient les siennes on peut y aller. Mais je t'avertis Chadeck, ne te berce pas d'illusions. L'Île de la Haine a été mon berceau et je sais ce qui peut y grandir. Si le sort de vous quatre est déjà réglé, si d'autres le partageront, tous les Chevaliers Noirs ne recevront pas le pardon du Sanctuaire. »

La présence du Dragon d'Ebène à la tête de la mission n'était pas allée sans soulever un certain nombre de murmures réprobateurs. Bien qu'appartenant à la génération précédente et ayant formé Dinen, les jeunes Chevaliers de Bronze ne lui avaient pas reconnu spontanément la même légitimité qui aurait coulée de source avec l'un des Chevaliers d'Airain. Son austérité, qui tranchait sensiblement avec le caractère enjoué de la plupart de leurs maîtres, y était pour beaucoup, ainsi que la noirceur étrange de son regard qu'on ne pouvait croiser sans ressentir un certain malaise. Regard avec lequel il les avait toisés un à un, avec une acuité telle qu'ils avaient tous été obligés de baisser les yeux. Une épreuve de force qui n'était pas si mal passée en définitive. Il n'avait pas cherché à les plier, les mettant simplement au défit d'élever à voix haute leurs éventuelles objections. Et comme aucun d'entre eux n'avait concrètement de reproche en tête un tant soit peu plus consistant que de simples préjugés… On ne mentait pas à Fëanor, pas plus qu'on ne pouvait se voiler la face en sa présence. Les quatre Chevaliers Noirs y étaient passé aussi, encore que le traitement infligé s'était avéré beaucoup moins agréable. Eux avaient tremblé. Et ça, quand tous savaient que les quatre exilés n'avaient montré aucune peur pour eux-mêmes, y compris quand le Bouvier avait menacé de fracasser sous son poing le crâne du frêle Ecureuil Noir, ça méritait le respect. Fëanor n'avait rien des héros légendaires du Sanctuaire, mais il était suffisamment puissant pour s'imposer sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Les Chevaliers de Bronze, aussi efficace qu'ait été leur entraînement, étaient encore loin d'atteindre ce résultat, ils ne pouvaient que l'envier pour ça.

Au reste, le trajet jusqu'à l'Île de la Reine Morte s'était déroulé sans aucune forme de brimade. En fait d'ordre, le chef de l'expédition n'avait donné que le signal du départ. L'insouciance et les pitreries des plus jeunes n'avaient soulevé aucune réprimande, et il n'avait pas cherché à se mettre en avant, non plus que son disciple à la réputation toute aussi controversée. Seule sa présence exceptionnelle témoignait de son autorité, encore qu'étonnamment, on l'oubliait facilement quand il était hors du champ de vision.

Mais ils étaient arrivés finalement, et le Dragon d'Ebène venait de récupérer brusquement sa tutelle.

Le Chevalier du Lynx pointa du doigt l'un des pics rocheux au centre du lagon. « Par-là, dit Ayanima. On est attendu. » Plissant les yeux, les Chevaliers de Bronze aperçurent entre les fumerolles qui noyaient le récif sous une brume jaunâtre de sombres silhouettes tournées dans leur direction. L'Oiseau de Paradis donna un coup de coude au Chevalier du Serpent.

« On remet les comptes à zéro ? demanda Toval un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
- Pas d'objection, susurra Taïpan. Oreilles-velues un, Mille-mirettes zéro. On dirait que Saül n'a toujours pas retrouvé ses lorgnons… »  
Le Bouvier fustigea du regard ses deux acolytes. Puis sur un assentiment de Fëanor, il s'élança le premier vers la retraite des Chevaliers Noirs.

* * *

¤

Belthil avançait le visage fermé dans un couloir du palais d'Asgard. Impressionné, c'était le mot, et le Sagittaire détestait s'avouer qu'il l'avait été. Il ne comprenait que trop bien désormais les paroles de Bud, quand celui-ci l'avait averti que Laurelin représentait le meilleur accueil qu'il était en droit d'espérer. L'Elu de Balder, et d'une autre façon Varda l'Elue de Freiya, avaient fait preuve à son égard d'une chaleur qu'il était loin d'avoir retrouvée chez les autres Elus Divins. Cela avait été une expérience éprouvante pour sa fierté que d'avoir été présenté ainsi aux défenseurs de la Blanche.

Il avait fait son entrée en grande pompe dans la salle du conseil, encore auréolé du prestige qu'il avait acquis en retournant la bataille des Walkyries à leur avantage par sa seule apparition. Mais s'il avait espéré faire sensation il était tombé de bien haut. Par Niké ! Il n'était tout de même pas n'importe qui ! Un Chevalier d'Or, et qui plus est le plus prestigieux d'entre tous, LE Sagittaire ! Des nèfles… On l'avait reçu comme un étranger. Ce qu'il était bel et bien en ces terres, Belthil n'était pas stupide au point de l'oublier. Mais ça n'aurait pas dû prédominer. On l'avait simplement "montré", comme s'il avait dû faire viser son droit de visite pour ne pas se faire foutre dehors par le premier Viking venu ! Certes la Reine Flamme et la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin avaient été l'amabilité incarnée, et il avait été heureux de la promesse qu'elles lui avaient arrachée, qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvée un peu guindée, de venir les rejoindre plus tard pour leur rapporter "les dernières nouvelles" de la vie au Sanctuaire. Mais eux…

Il revoyait encore leurs visages hermétiques et sévères, cette salle ronde et austère, aux murs de sombre iolite à peine éclaircie ça et là par de froides nervures de spinelle, et au centre de laquelle brûlait un foyer unique, dans une vasque de quartz d'où s'échappaient de hautes flammes céruléennes. Belthil s'était avancé seul au milieu de l'assemblée, Laurelin et Varda l'ayant précédé pour rejoindre leurs pairs afin de le recevoir dans les règles. Assis en cercle le long des murs sur des fauteuils incurvés et tapissés de fourrures épaisses, ils étaient restés de marbre, aussi raides et immobiles que leurs armures posées sur leur totem qui semblaient les veiller depuis les niches où elles trônaient derrière eux. L'Elu de Freyr qui lui avait laissé cette sensation dérangeante de vouloir contempler son cosmos en plein bouillonnement. L'Elu de Höder qui au contraire, les paupières hermétiquement closes, semblait animé d'une violente répulsion à son égard qu'il avait du mal à ne pas laisser transparaître. L'Elu de Tyr, incroyablement détaché, plongé dans une indifférence qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. L'Elu de Thor, gigantesque et sans aucune volonté de dissimuler ses phalanges aussi crispées que ses mâchoires. Et lui, l'Elu d'Odin, le puissant Oïlosse, le seul à ne pas avoir quitté sa divine protection, lui qui avait dardé sur lui ses pupilles glaciales, billes vaguement bleutées et translucides qui transperçaient sa chevelure neigeuse. La main ferme sur le pommeau de Balmung, dressée à ses cotés sur sa pointe, il l'avait gratifié d'une formule sans doute courtoise mais d'un ton avare de tout réconfort. Quelques mots de bienvenue prononcés sans aucune aménité, avant de lui signifier poliment qu'il pouvait se retirer.

Le Sagittaire était véritablement ulcéré. Il se sentait aussi con et insignifiant qu'un garde sous le regard du Pope. Une réaction infantile, mais bon dieu ! Il n'avait pas sué sang et eau pour devenir le successeur d'Aïoros et finir en vulgaire postier du Sanctuaire en contrée hostile ! Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était que l'expression de la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, Belthil étant le premier à clamer haut et fort que sa maîtrise du septième sens était pratiquement innée. Il était loin d'avoir galéré pour devenir Chevalier d'Or. Pour l'heure, il était conscient de la mesquinerie de son jugement après une entrevue aussi hâtive, mais comme se plaisait à le répéter cet enfoiré de Kirth, « faut pas trop tirer sur la corde avec le Centaure… ». Le Bélier avait beau être passé maître dans l'art de l'exaspération bien avant que dans celui de la téléportation, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait certain sens de la formule.

Un garde croisa sa route, et rentra la tête dans les épaules quand le Sagittaire le dépassa avec un brusque frémissement des ailes qui luisaient toujours malgré la pénombre du palais. Belthil sourit sans diminuer la largeur de ses pas. Allons, tout n'était par perdu, pour certains au moins la silhouette du Chevalier d'Or avait quelque chose d'imposant. Les autres finiraient par s'en rendre compte aussi, quand ils le verraient en tête à tête et non plus tous les huit unis en un bloc solidaire. A commencer par l'Elu de Tyr chez qui il avait été convoqué. Convoqué, rien que ce mot lui faisait encore mal aux gencives… Qu'est-ce que Laurelin lui avait dit déjà ? Ah oui, un conseil un tantinet paternaliste, mais pas vraiment étonnant de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant que l'Elu de Balder. « N'ait aucune appréhension à l'approche de cette entrevue mon brillant ami. Soit confiant et naturel en toutes choses, l'Elu de Tyr saura apprécier la main que le Sanctuaire nous tend par ton bras. Mais ne lui scelle rien, car il n'est pas de mensonge ni de parole contenue qu'il ne puisse déceler. Et ne te méprend pas sur son apparente faiblesse, Beren est un brave, capable de hauts faits qui dépassent de loin ceux que je pourrais entreprendre moi-même. » Paroles légèrement grandiloquentes pour honorer l'Elu Divin qui lui avait laissé une moindre impression.

Belthil s'arrêta brusquement, ayant mis soudainement le doigt sur l'aiguillon qui l'irritait en essayant vainement de percer la surface consciente de ses pensées. Quand les Protecteurs évoquaient Asgard, ils le faisaient toujours en parlant avec chaleur des sœurs de Polaris. Il les avait rencontrées bien sûr, mais elles avaient été étrangement effacées par le conseil des Elus Divins. Comme si c'était cette bande de guerriers sortis d'on ne sait où qui tenait véritablement les rênes du pouvoir d'Asgard. Ce n'était qu'une impression fragile, mais une partie de son malaise et de son énervement venait de là. Cette pensée avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant pour qui avait retenu les détails du conflit survenu quinze ans plus tôt. Outre la possession d'Hilda par l'anneau des Nibelungen, il y avait eu des éléments plus que discutables parmi les Guerriers Divins. Mime de Benetnash, hermétique à toute émotion, Fenrir d'Alioth, si éloigné de la condition humaine, Alberich de Megrez, le traître sans scrupule… Sans même parler de Bud, si plein de haine à l'époque. Or rien ne lui permettait d'affirmer que les Elus Divins avaient été choisis avec plus de discernement. Et le manque de considération dont ils avaient fait preuve démontrait au moins une chose, ils étaient puissants, assez en tout cas pour ne pas être impressionnés même par le plus grand des Chevaliers d'Or.

Un pli soucieux barrant son front, Belthil se remémora les raisons qui avaient décidées de son départ pour Asgard. Un Vent avait disparu, un Vent du Nord, qui selon ses frères avait peut-être été enlevé. Qui avait pu se rendre coupable d'un tel acte ? Qui en avait eu le pouvoir surtout ? Qui d'autre à part… Belthil éclata de rire. A force de spéculations hasardeuses il s'aventurait en terrain glissant. C'étaient des soupçons gratuits que rien de concret ne venait étayer. Mais tout de même… Le Pope l'avait envoyé pour enquêter, alors il enquêterait, avec ou contre ces fameux Elus Divins. Au moins ces réflexions avaient-elles le mérite de lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête. Ce n'était certes pas très élégant de sa part de suspecter ses hôtes, mais à défaut de savoir-vivre le contexte y gagnait en… disons en émulation. Sensation salutaire pour le Sagittaire toujours en mal de compétition.

C'est avec une nouvelle impatiente empreinte de curiosité que le Sagittaire rejoignit les appartements de l'Elu de Tyr. Il s'immobilisa devant une porte de mélèze, brune, légèrement rougeâtre, au chambranle sobrement ciselé d'une fresque nordique, et dont le seul battant était orné d'une rune unique évoquant une flèche ascendante. Belthil leva une main indécise. La simplicité du seuil l'étonnait, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus tape-à-l'œil. Il hésitait encore à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« On ne peut pas dire que votre approche passe inaperçue, je perçois votre aura depuis le fond du couloir. Entrez, dit l'Elu Divin en l'y invitant du geste. » Le Sagittaire le suivit un l'intérieur, un œil interloqué posé sur le guerrier d'Asgard. A coté des méandres du palais, la pièce était plutôt chaleureuse. Un feu clair et agréable crépitait dans l'âtre, deux verres de cristal attendaient au coté d'une carafe sur le large bureau de chêne massif, et les fauteuils à haut dossier étaient tapissés d'un épais revêtement de cuir. Belthil les regarda avec un sourire dépité, essayant vainement de se souvenir pourquoi il avait tenu à conserver sur lui son armure, certes prestigieuse, mais aux ailes si encombrantes. L'Elu de Tyr versa l'hydromel et émit un petit rire devant la perplexité croissante du Chevalier d'Or quand il lui tendit son verre. « Désolé de vous recevoir aussi sobrement, mais nous ne sortons les crânes que pour les grandes occasions, pour le quotidien je préfère m'en tenir au cristal. »

Le Sagittaire accepta l'hydromel en cherchant vainement quoi répondre. En désespoir de cause il porta le verre à ses lèvres tout en détaillant son vis-à-vis. Beren de Tyr n'était pas très grand, il s'en fallait d'une demie tête pour qu'il arrive à la hauteur de Belthil. Il n'était pas réellement beau non plus, ou plutôt il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Son menton était de travers, sa bouche fine et étirée jurait avec un nez qui aurait bouffé la face de tout autre visage, son front trop haut largement découvert par une chevelure courte et pourtant désordonnée, aux mèches noires entre lesquelles s'enchevêtraient quelques fils d'argent. Mais par un hasard incompréhensible, ces éléments qui pris un à un frisaient le disgracieux, conféraient à l'ensemble de sa figure un charme aussi incontestable qu'insolite. Ses yeux également avaient quelque chose de surprenant. Aux iris malachite qui s'assombrissaient jusqu'au vert impérial de ses pupilles, ils étaient animés d'un éternel tressautement, comme si l'Elu Divin ne pouvait garder son attention fixée sur un point précis plus de quelques secondes. D'un éclat terne, ils recelaient pourtant une lueur maligne qui semblait tapie dans l'attente du moment où elle envahirait complètement son regard. Quelles qu'aient été les présomptions que Belthil avaient nourries à son égard, il lui était difficile à présent de ne pas reconnaître que cet homme dégageait un on ne sait quoi de sympathique. Sentiment difficile à expliquer, la distraction dont il semblait atteint n'engageait pas à lui faire confiance, du moins pas sur un plan matériel, mais Beren semblait vraiment trop simple pour pouvoir être malhonnête.

Belthil s'avisa subitement que l'Elu Divin restait muet, attendant visiblement qu'il ait fini son inspection. Le Sagittaire passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse azuréenne, histoire de retrouver un peu de contenance. Il se sentait idiot. En fait de courtoisie, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas même eu un geste de politesse envers le maître des lieux. Peut-être était-il encore temps de lui tendre la main… Ce qui aurait été une boulette magistrale à mettre à son crédit, il s'apercevait seulement que rien ne dépassait de la manche droite de Beren. Voilà donc ce que Laurelin voulait dire lorsqu'il parlait de l'apparente faiblesse de l'Elu de Tyr…

Beren avait dû surprendre son regard car il lissa sa tunique sur son épaule de sa main unique. « J'aurais bien prétendu qu'un loup géant et maléfique me l'a arraché comme celui dont mon armure porte le nom, malheureusement la vérité est beaucoup moins prestigieuse. Un mauvais souvenir d'enfance, une pile de bois de chauffage qui s'est écroulée sur moi et qui m'a broyé le bras à défaut de mieux.  
- Pas de chance, acquiesça Belthil d'un air compréhensif. J'ai failli connaître une situation sembl… » Il s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre…Qui plus est ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de s'oublier ainsi et de raconter sa vie. Décidément le climat du coin ne lui valait rien, à croire qu'il se ramollissait. « Passons, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, reprit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il l'aurait souhaité.  
- En effet, admit calmement Beren. Vous êtes là pour participer aux recherches visant à retrouver la trace du Vent du Nord-Est, et accessoirement pour vous assurer que nous n'y sommes pas pour quelque chose dans sa disparition.  
- Je n'irais pas juste là, dit Belthil, levant la main en signe de dénégation. Il n'a jamais été dans l'intention d'Athéna ni même du Grand Pope de vous mettre en cause.  
- Peut-être ne l'ont-ils exprimé expressément, mais ils ont dû l'envisager. En tout cas je suis sûr qu'en ce qui vous concerne, cette idée a dû au moins vous effleurer. »

Belthil se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure. Il se serait volontiers envoyé quelques livres de phalanges ausculter son front. Quel avait été le premier conseil de Laurelin déjà ? En substance, éviter de jouer au plus fin avec Beren de Tyr. Et là d'un coup, il se sentait épais, très épais.

« Je ne peux pas vous en tenir rigueur, reprit Beren, en reversant l'hydromel, son regard à nouveau absent. Nous sommes bien différents des gens du sud, et certaines attitudes ont pu vous déconcerter. Nous ne sommes pas un peuple très expansif…  
- Touché, reconnut Belthil. Mais je continue malgré tout à penser que la fraîcheur de l'accueil que j'ai reçu n'était pas seulement due à des comportements réservés.  
- Vous faites sans doute allusion à l'Elu de Thor. Je reconnais que votre impression n'est pas totalement infondée. Mablung à la main lourde et les idées légères. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris que votre présence parmi nous représente moins une offre d'assistance qu'un signe de solidarité. Or que l'on puisse supposer qu'il ait besoin d'aide revient à l'accuser de faiblesse, chose difficilement supportable pour l'Elu de Thor. L'animosité que vous avez ressentie de son coté vient sans doute de là, il ne conçoit pas de partager avec un étranger des problèmes qu'il est parfaitement capable de régler seul. Mais soyez certain qu'il ne vous causera aucun soucis, ce serait outrepasser mon autorité et surtout celle d'Oilossë, ce qu'il se garderait bien de faire.  
- Parce qu'il se soucie plus de l'autorité de ses frères d'armes que de celle de sa souveraine ou de la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin ? demanda Belthil en retrouvant malgré lui un peu de son aigreur.  
- Craindriez-vous que nous aillons ceint sa Majesté la Reine Flamme d'une couronne de fer blanc ? lui demanda Beren en retour, un éclair émeraude ravivant ses pupilles. »

Et une de plus songea le Sagittaire en grimaçant. L'Elu de Tyr avait décidément un don pour entendre les mots derrière les mots.

« Auquel cas je peux vous assurer du contraire, continuait Beren. Nous n'avons aucune incidence décisionnelle sur la gestion du royaume, notre pouvoir est purement exécutif, et malheureusement surtout répressif. Même s'il est vrai que d'un point de vue militaire notre souveraine se repose entièrement sur nous, car elle sait pertinemment que nous ne défendons pas d'autres intérêt que les siens. Qui plus est, si d'aucuns avaient la prétention d'œuvrer pour leur propre compte, cela passerait difficilement inaperçu aux yeux de Bud d'Alcor, qui ne manquerait pas l'occasion de nous mettre sur la touche. Mais cela étant, ni la Reine Flamme ni la Prêtresse Hilda ne sont tenues dans l'ignorance, le moindre de nos actes leur est rapporté par Oilossë, dont la sincérité ne saurait être mise en doute tant qu'il est en son pouvoir de brandir Balmung.  
- Soit, dit Belthil, étonné de l'indifférence avec laquelle l'Elu deTyr traitait ses soupçons, comme s'il était hermétique à toute offense au point de ne pas même les entrevoir. Je peux comprendre que ma présence ne soit pas du goût de tout le monde. Je n'aurai qu'à mener mes investigations avec Laurelin.  
- J'espère que vous n'avez pas évité de nommer Varda par simple crainte d'être inconvenant, ça la décevrait énormément, dit Beren en contemplant le fond de son verre. »

Belthil braqua son regard aigue-marine sur l'Elu de Tyr. Il était plus facile de rester impassible devant lui que devant celle qui avait volé au secours des Walkyries. Et à qui il préférait ne pas penser trop précisément pour ne pas donner à Beren le plaisir de le voir changer de couleur. Cela faisait juste la troisième fois que son hôte lui en envoyait une dans les dents, et il entendait bien ne pas lui procurer de satisfaction annexe.

« Mais non, reprit Beren comme si de rien n'était. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais je ne peux vous accorder ni l'un ni l'autre. L'Elu de Balder et l'Elue de Freiya ont par trop à faire à calmer l'humeur belliqueuse de certains de nos sujets. Vous partirez avec Palantir, l'Elu d'Heimdall, lorsqu'il sera rentré de sa dernière expédition. Il vous mènera jusqu'aux confins d'Asgard. Il en connaît les contrées les plus reculées mieux que tout autre. Mais entre nous, je ne pense pas qu'il faille vous attendre à faire des découvertes particulièrement transcendantes. A part un peu de dépaysement, je doute que vous y trouviez autre chose pour combler le désoeuvrement que je vous suspecte de fuir à tire d'ailes.  
- Mon cher Beren, grogna Belthil avec une moue dépitée, je peux vous parler franchement ? J'aimerais assez que vous arrêtiez de m'obliger à vous donner raison toutes les trente secondes, ça commence à me froisser les rémiges.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Beren sans sourire. Ça vous déplume ?  
- Non, répondit le Sagittaire tout aussi sérieusement. Mes ailes sont solides, rien ne saurait les dégarnir.  
- Ça j'en suis sûr, acquiesça l'Elu de Tyr alors que cette fois ses lèvres s'étiraient … Tout comme vous êtes persuadé que je serais incapable de vous en arracher quelques pennes.  
- Je venais de vous demander d'arrêter, gémit Belthil.  
- Navré, répondit Beren sans aucune ironie perceptible. Je suis trop simple d'esprit pour me tromper. Je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour concevoir quelque chose qui ne soit pas réellement.  
- Alors vous ne lisez pas dans les pensées ?  
- Oh que non. Ce ne serait pas très utile d'ailleurs, entre les idées fausses et ceux qui se mentent à eux-mêmes… A la rigueur on pourrait dire que je lis sur les visages, faculté bien moins glorieuse que celle de lire dans les cœurs comme le fait Laurelin, ou à l'instar de Varda de savoir ce que le premier venu a dans le ventre.  
- Tant mieux, murmura le Sagittaire en se redressant les yeux brillants. J'aurais détesté ne pas pouvoir vous donner une leçon pour l'unique raison que vous pourriez prévoir le moindre de mes mouvements.  
- On essaiera, promit l'Elu de Tyr, l'éclat boréal de ses pupilles soutenant sans effort le regard glaciaire de Belthil. Et vous verrez que pour être manchot je ne suis pas pour autant maladroit… »

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore longuement ce jour là. Plus tard Belthil devait se le reprocher, car sous le couvert d'une simple conversation, il en apprit malgré lui à Beren bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû sur ce qu'était devenu le Sanctuaire et les troubles récent qui l'avait agité. Mais il ne s'en sentit pas réellement coupable, car s'il ne s'était pas entièrement défait de ses soupçons quand aux nouveaux défenseurs d'Asgard, l'Elu de Tyr paraissait vraiment trop entier pour être capable de la moindre duplicité.

* * *

¤

Les figures enjouées avaient laissé place à des mimiques souffreteuses. Disparu le petit coin de paradis qui n'attendait pourtant qu'à une centaine de mètres au-delà du brouillard. Dans les dernières protubérances de l'Île de la Reine Morte qui n'avaient pas encore été submergées, tout n'était qu'aridité ou acidité. Les roches étaient noires, leurs innombrables arrêtes coupantes comme le fil d'un rasoir. Par endroits leur notoire solidité n'était qu'une illusion traîtresse et mortelle, où l'andésite encore jeune n'attendait pour craqueler que le poids d'un corps inconscient, révélant le magma visqueux coulant en dessous. Quelques infractuosités étaient occupées par une eau stagnante et peu engageante, dont l'incessant bouillonnement révélait clairement la dangereuse corrosivité. Quant à l'atmosphère, elle était proprement irrespirable pour des hommes et des femmes habitués à respirer un air sain. Le souffre brûlait les poumons de ceux que la température ambiante aurait suffi à faire suffoquer.

Les Chevaliers de Bronze n'étaient pas à la fête. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une large fissure qui s'enfonçait profondément dans la paroi du volcan, attendant les heures plus fraîches ainsi que le vent nocturne qui chaque nuit rendait à l'air un peu de sa salubrité. L'endroit était sobrement meublé et les Chevaliers Noirs avaient laissé entendre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas de bien plus grand confort aux lieux où ils avaient élu domicile de façon permanente.

Les jeunes gens rongeaient leur frein. Spécialement Tursiops que le fait de délaisser le rivage océanique pour se terrer au fond d'une caverne avait rendu particulièrement apathique. Et Saül tournait en rond, à force d'aussi grandes enjambées que le permettait l'exiguïté de l'endroit. Le Bouvier qui avait été bombardé sans préavis commandant en second de la petite troupe quand Fëanor avait décidé de leur fausser compagnie.

« Je vais rendre visite aux maîtres des lieux, avait-il annoncé. Si mon intuition est bonne je sais où ils se sont établis pour régner sur l'île. Surtout pas d'initiatives prématurées, tiens les autres en laisse. Si les Chevaliers Noirs se pointent ouvertement commence les négociations sans moi, dans le cas contraire ne bougez pas avant mon retour. »

Et il était parti, sans donner de directives plus précises à Saül qui n'en menait pas large. Le Bouvier n'avait certes pas la réputation d'être timoré. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots et ne se privait pas de faire entendre son opinion quand cela le démangeait. Mais il y avait tout de même une grande différence entre faire valoir son jugement en présence des ses aînés, quand ils étaient à même de le museler en cas d'intervention maladroite, et se retrouver brusquement responsable de ses frères d'armes sans personne d'expérience pour rattraper ses éventuelles bévues. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Dragon d'Ebène le choisisse lui et pas son propre disciple… Il est vrai qu'un muet n'était pas forcément la personne la mieux indiquée pour jouer les parlementaires, mais Saül sentait confusément que même sans le handicap de Dinen, la décision de Fëanor n'aurait pas été différente. Il y avait quelque chose d'intraduisible qui plaçait le Dragon de Bronze en marge du groupe, quelque chose de bien plus singulier que pour son maître, dont la distance avec eux s'expliquait facilement par bon nombre de raisons évidentes qui rendaient la situation parfaitement normale. Les autres n'auraient jamais suivi aveuglément Dinen. Les plus jeunes peut-être, ceux qui étaient les plus faciles à vivre, mais certainement pas Ayanima, et Toval. Et Taïpan non plus sans doute. Taïpan…

Le Bouvier se redressa brusquement, et lâcha un juron quand son crâne rencontra le plafond rocheux. Il parcourut encore des yeux toute la longueur de la faille sans que rien ne vienne contrecarrer ça première impression. Le Chevalier de Bronze du Serpent était introuvable.  
« Bordel de saloperie de reptile de mes fesses ! gueula-t-il d'une voix qui roula bruyamment entre les parois. Toval ! Où est Taïpan ?!  
- Sais pas, répondit l'Oiseau de Paradis en haussant les épaules, sans une once d'intérêt dans la voix. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.  
- Mais nom d'un Geki mal léché ! Ça t'aurait fait mal aux gencives de me prévenir si t'étais pas capable de le retenir ?  
- Hé ho ! T'en prends pas à moi hein, si tu voulais pas qu'on bouge d'ici fallait le dire ou bien ouvrir plus grand les yeux Mille-mirettes !  
Saül répondit par un grognement inintelligible, l'argument était aussi irréfutable qu'inconsistant. C'était vrai, il ne leur avait rien demandé, se contentant de faire les cent pas à l'entrée de la caverne. Mais il savait pertinemment que tout le monde avait entendu les directives que lui avait laissé le Dragon d'Ebène.

Le Bouvier scruta l'extérieur, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Après tout, Taïpan pouvait très bien revenir d'un instant à l'autre, et il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'irait pas se foutre dans le pétrin par excès de zèle, le Serpent avait le sang froid. Saül renifla sa contrariété en se grattant rugueusement le crâne. Mais Taïpan était seul. D'accord il venait encore de prouver à l'instant qu'il en connaissait un rayon question discrétion. Mais l'île fourmillait de recoins, et le terrain lui était totalement inconnu. Contrairement aux Chevaliers Noirs, qui étaient encore nombreux à se planquer là-dehors. Sans compter ceux qui les avaient guidés jusque ici, et qui étaient allés à la rencontre des leurs pour préparer la confrontation imminente, ils en avaient aperçu un certain nombre qui les avaient observés à distance respectable jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans leur refuge. Le Toucan Noir, le Cocher Noir, et la Baleine Noire, selon les renseignements de la Noire Cassiopée, sans compter d'autres silhouettes à peine entrevues. Pour affûté et aguerri que fût Taïpan, le laisser seul au milieu d'individus à la conscience aussi nébuleuse n'était pas de la meilleure prudence. Et pour être honnête, Saül aussi se sentait le besoin de changer d'air.

« Toval, je vais le chercher et je le ramène par les écailles postérieures. Vous vous restez là, et si Fëanor revient avant moi tu te démerdes pour lui expliquer. La consigne est assez claire cette fois ou tu veux la version sous-titrée ?  
- Si c'est celle où tu les imprimes à grands coups de poings sur mon crâne je crois que je vais m'en passer, répondit l'Oiseau de Paradis avec son éternel sourire en coin propre à briser les nerfs d'un discobole en marbre. »

Le Bouvier grommela un assentiment inaudible et extirpa sa haute carcasse de la crevasse. Dehors, le jour commençait à baisser, et un fin crachin contribuait à la dispersion des volutes nocives. Une pluie fine et clairsemée qui n'avait rien de rafraîchissant en raison de son acidité qui brûlait la peau nue. Saül lâcha un nouveau chapelet de jurons en réajustant le diadème de son armure et s'enfonça à grands pas dans l'étendue rocheuse en déployant son cosmos.

Ainsi nimbé de son aura émeraude, peu de choses pouvaient échapper au Bouvier. On y aurait vainement cherché la trace des cent yeux d'Argos, mais sa perception du monde l'environnant n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à celle du mythique gardien des troupeaux d'Héra. Saül percevait au travers de son cosmos le moindre mouvement survenant dans son entourage immédiat, et si son regard ne possédait pas l'acuité de celui d'Ayanima, sa vision instinctive s'étendait à trois cent soixante degrés. Ce qui ne le mettait toutefois pas complètement à l'abri de toutes les surprises. Cela il l'avait douloureusement appris à ses dépends quand Geki avait usé de son amitié avec Seiya le Protecteur pour fermer un instant les yeux sur la loi du Sanctuaire en lui faisant rencontrer deux Chevaliers d'Argent. Une double leçon qui avait fait beaucoup de bien à son ego, qui avait crû proportionnellement à sa confiance grandissante en ses aptitudes. Le Chevalier d'Orion, incomparable chasseur devant l'éternel, s'était approché jusque sous son nez alors que Saül avait déployé toute son attention, lui prouvant ainsi qu'un combattant passé maître dans l'art de la furtivité pouvait déjouer son pouvoir de perception tout étendu qu'il fût. Quant au Chevalier de Persée… Le jeune homme au sourire narquois et à la chevelure argentée avait pris un malin plaisir à lui montrer que son aura n'excédait pas ses facultés physiologiques, et qu'elle était incapable de le prévenir des coups trop rapides qu'il ne pouvait percevoir à l'œil nu. Le maître du Bouvier avait parfois une psychologie d'enseignement assez rustique, persuadé que l'on retenait plus longuement le souvenirs de bosses douloureuses que de grands discours théoriques. En l'occurrence, Geki avait été trèèès satisfait de la leçon infligée. Ce en quoi Saül ne pouvait lui donner tord, il n'était pas près d'oublier sa rencontre avec les deux élèves de Pégase.

Cela étant, le pouvoir du Bouvier était plus approprié à un rôle de sentinelle qu'à celui d'un éclaireur. Saül n'avait rien d'un pisteur. Il avait certes bon espoir d'éviter toute attaque surprise éventuelle, mais retrouver la trace de Taïpan dans cette île inconnue où chaque rocher ressemblait à son voisin n'était pas une mince affaire. Sans compter que si le Serpent n'avait pas envie d'être découvert, dans le genre silencieux et immobile il ne faisait pas figure d'amateur. Bien sûr il était loin d'égaler Neithan d'Orion, mais si Taïpan ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie il savait se montrer discret… Ce qu'il avait encore prouvé pas plus tard que tantôt lorsqu'il lui était passé sous le nez dans la caverne. Saloperie de reptile, il n'aurait plus besoin de muer avant longtemps quand Saül l'aurait sorti de son trou, le Bouvier se chargerait de le dépecer. Avant d'être lui-même jeté en pâture à un gros lézard ailé…

L'élève du Chevalier de l'Ours s'était préparé à errer un bon bout de temps sur cette terre aride, mais son attention fut attirée quelques minutes à peine après sa sortie. Par une odeur, la première qui avait réussi à percer les effluves de souffre jusqu'à ses narines depuis son arrivée sur l'île. Une odeur âpre, entêtante, par forcément désagréable mais aux connotations infiniment déplaisantes. Cela venait d'un creux entre les rochers, là où la terre trop assoiffée ne pouvait que rester sèche mais où une large trace brunâtre témoignait du liquide qu'elle aspirait avidement.

Saül se précipita à genoux pour prendre le corps dans ses bras. « Non de Dieu, Chadek ! Pas toi petit, pas maintenant !... » Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de l'Ecureuil Noir, mais ses yeux grands ouverts, inertes et déjà vitreux, n'autorisaient aucun espoir. « Allez gamin, criait Saül malgré la boule de détresse qui cherchait à étrangler sa gorge, accroche-toi ! Tu t'en es bien tiré après toutes les baffes que je t'ai filées, c'est pas pour me faire ça ici ! » Mais aucun sursaut ne viendrait plus animer le corps de Chadek, aucune étincelle de cosmos ne remontrait ne serait-ce qu'à la surface de ses lèvres pour libérer les dernières paroles de l'Ecureuil Noir. Cela le Bouvier ne pouvait l'ignorer, car s'il fixait éperdument le visage terne mais intact du garçon, c'était en partie pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce qu'il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil, le poitrail de l'armure pulvérisé autour de larges lacérations, l'abdomen nu sauvagement déchiqueté dont les plaies béantes laissaient s'écouler un flot d'entrailles gorgées de sang.

Le Chevalier de Bronze du Bouvier tenait dans ses bras son premier mort. Pas la dépouille d'un ami cher, pas celle d'un ennemi vicieux. Ni celle d'un combattant émérite, ni celle d'un traître abhorré. Simplement un garçon qui ne rirait plus, qui ne marcherait plus, sans personne pour avancer une explication valable. Son nom n'apparaîtrait probablement jamais dans les anales du Sanctuaire. Tout au plus pourrait-on lire à l'avenir au chapitre « guerres intestines » un court paragraphe sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, au milieu duquel le scribe aurait glissé le nombre des victimes, information indifférente et anonyme. Le Bouvier savait pertinemment qu'en tant que Chevalier il risquait d'être amené à tuer. Tuer pour survire, tuer pour un idéal, tuer quand il n'y a plus d'autre choix possible. Mais ce n'était pas ça la mort. La mort c'était le sort de Chadek, quelque chose d'aussi terre-à-terre et d'aussi grave qu'une vie en moins. Et personne ne l'avait préparé à ça. Bande de cons…

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté prostré ainsi, quelques secondes, ou de longues minutes peut-être… Quand il se redressa brusquement, lâchant le corps pour faire volte-face en réaction à la présence hostile derrière lui, ses mains et ses bras étaient couverts du sang de l'Ecureuil Noir. Un homme l'observait du haut d'un promontoire rocheux. Sa sombre protection se terminait dans son dos par de longues et fines excroissances, qui évoquaient en plus nombreuses les plumes arborées par l'armure du Phénix. Saül le toisa en silence. Il n'essaya même pas de détromper le Chevalier Noir, trop conscient qu'aucune parole n'aurait pu venir à bout d'apparences aussi désastreuses. Mais l'aurait-il souhaité quelque chose l'en aurait empêché dans le regard de ce témoin accablant. Une certaine acuité, peut-être associée à une absence de surprise.

La voix du Paon Noir tonna en se répercutant entre les roches. « Chevaliers Noirs ! Les assassins du Sanctuaire ont tombé le masque, ils sont déjà à l'œuvre parmi nous ! La vengeance nous réclame Chevaliers Noirs, à mort les tueurs !  
- On y est, murmura Saül. Bande de cons… »

* * *

¤

Un arc-en-ciel perça la monotonie austère du Meïkaï. Mais aucune des âmes qui se lamentaient sur le rivage de l'Archeon n'avait la conscience nécessaire pour s'en rendre compte. Ne leur avait-on pas suggéré d'abandonner tout espoir… Et quand l'espoir s'en est allé, les couleurs ne mettent pas longtemps à le suivre.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'en dépit de la passation de pouvoir d'un maître des lieux à un autre, les Enfers demeuraient si résolument mornes et ternes. Les regards éteints de ceux qui avaient terminé leur chemin à la surface pour entamer celui des profondeurs n'en pouvaient capter que la grisaille. Mais pour le Protecteur d'Opale qui avait vu pour un temps les yeux d'Hadès se superposer aux siens, chaque élément du paysage infernal se révélait à lui dans sa parfaite luminescence, car chacune des choses en ce lieu faisait partie d'un tout nécessaire et ordonné, et reflétait une partie de la volonté divine qui avait présidé à sa création.

De fait, le rivage de la première frontière intérieure des Enfers n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Non plus que le nom du passeur émergeant des brumes qui vint faire accoster sa barque aux pieds du Protecteur, Charon de l'Archeon. L'embarcation elle avait changé, la barque n'étant autre que le propre surplis du passeur sous sa forme totem. L'homme aussi était différent, et pour cause, les âmes de spectres décédés lors de la Guerre Sainte ayant fait partie de la multitude perdue lors de la désagrégation partielle du Meïkaï qu'avait entraînée la mort d'Hadès.

Le nouveau Charon en imposait autrement que son prédécesseur aux allures de bouffon. Haute silhouette drapée dans un sombre manteau dont le capuchon ne laissait voir que la moitié inférieure du visage, il se tenait droit et immobile à la poupe de sa barque, appuyé sur un long bâton qui ne lui servait pas à faire avancer son frêle esquif. La seule volonté du passeur semblait suffire à le diriger.

« Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu jamais de m'acquitter du droit de passage ? demanda Shun en s'installant tranquillement dans la barque. Est-ce que seul l'argent des morts possède un quelconque attrait à tes yeux ? »

Les lèvres desséchées étirèrent la bouche ridée de Charon, révélant ses dents blanches en un sourire carnassier. Il leva sa perche et la pointa vers Shun, tapotant le pectoral de l'armure divine d'Andromède qui lui rendit un tintement cristallin. « Et toi, répondit-il sans hâte de sa voix basse et crayeuse, pourquoi toujours passer par moi pour te rendre là-bas ? Je suis sûr que si tu le désirais, l'Archeon s'écarterait devant tes pas plus rapidement que la Mer Rouge devant ceux de Moïse… »

Le Protecteur d'Opale réfléchit un instant. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question et le Spectre avait sans aucun doute raison : aucun recoin des Enfers ne lui était inaccessible, et le fleuve qui servait de barrière contre les trépassés en attente de leur jugement ne pouvait être un réel obstacle à celui qui recélait les dernières traces de l'âme d'Hadès. « Je crois que c'est parce que j'apprécie nos conversations, avoua Shun en toute simplicité.  
- Comme c'est touchant, grimaça le Spectre. D'autant plus qu'il en est de même pour moi, mais ça je ne saurais trop te déconseiller de t'en vanter. Tes paroles sont comme toi Andromède, elles sont profondes et entières, sans la moindre trace de déformation ou de duplicité. Tes discours sont ton obole, conclut-il en faisant apparaître du néant une pièce d'or qu'il tint en la faisant miroiter entre ses doigts.  
- De simples mots en guise de paiement, sourit Shun… tu sembles beaucoup moins vénal que ton prédécesseur.»  
Charon lança sa pièce en l'air, elle saisit la lumière quasi inexistante des lieux pour la révéler en une succession de reflets dorés, avant que le spectre ne la rattrapât sur le dos de sa main. Il garda un moment le silence en la faisant passer lentement d'une phalange à la suivante. « Ce foutu batelier bateleur, grinça-t-il, n'avait manifestement aucune idée de la raison d'être de l'obole.  
- Une façon d'inciter les vivants à se soucier de l'au-delà, en les rendants responsables du paiement qui autorise leurs défunts à embarquer sur ta nacelle, acquiesça Shun.  
- Exact Andromède. Mais incomplet. Ceci est la raison pour laquelle l'obole revêt le plus souvent la forme d'une pièce. Néanmoins, l'obole est avant tout la trace spécifique de chaque âme en ces lieux. Moi Charon, je ne suis rien de moins que la mémoire des Enfers, le recenseur des morts.  
- Je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses de cette façon, admit Shun. Mais le Livre des Morts remplit déjà cet office il me semble.  
- Le Livre des Morts… dit le spectre en éclatant d'un rire sinistre et rocailleux. Ce n'est qu'un artefact bassement matériel. S'il existe, c'est pour que le gardien de la Demeure du Jugement puisse le consulter et avoir sous les yeux le détail de la vie de chaque être sans avoir à la connaître par cœur… Crois-tu sincèrement que lui où même les Juges se rappellent de tous ceux qui ont comparu devant eux ? Non Andromède, moi seul ai le souvenir de toutes les âmes qui sont entrées dans les Enfers. Et sais-tu ce qu'il adviendrait d'une âme dont il n'y aurait plus personne pour se la rappeler ? » Charon retourna sa main, laissant glisser l'obole dorée encore en équilibre sur ses doigts. La pièce tomba, et disparut avant d'avoir atteint le fond de la barque.

« Ça ne me plait pas Charon. » Les longues mèches amandes aux reflets céladons qui cascadaient jusqu'aux pieds du Protecteur d'Opale semblaient agitées par un courant agacé, en même temps que la menthe de ses iris s'était moirée de reflets métalliques. « Je n'aime pas du tout ta façon de présenter les choses, comme une menace à peine voilée de ce qui se passerait si moi ou un autre venait à te tuer, continua-t-il d'une voix étrangement exempte de la chaleur qu'on y ressentait habituellement.  
- Voilà qui est intéressant, réagit Charon en découvrant de nouveau ses canines. Le doux et humble Andromède connaîtrait-il la colère ?  
- Bien sûr, reconnut Shun. Comme tout être humain. Je m'astreins simplement à ne jamais y céder, dans la mesure du possible.  
- Oh venant de toi, j'en suis persuadé, ricana le Spectre. Mais je vais te dire Andromède, que ça te plaise ou non, je m'en moque royalement. C'est un fait : si je venais à disparaître, des centaines d'âmes tomberaient dans l'oubli et disparaîtraient avec moi. Peu importe les sentiments que ça t'inspire, c'est une réalité contre laquelle tu ne peux rien.  
- Dis-moi Charon… » Et toute dureté s'enfuit du regard de Shun aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Au contraire, un liseré humide glissait à présent le long de ses paupières inférieures. « Qu'adviendrait-il de quelqu'un qui aurait été oublié de tous avant même de mourir, avant que tu ne l'intègres à ta mémoire ?  
- C'est difficilement envisageable, réfléchit Charon. Il y a trop d'êtres vivants à la surface pour que cela puisse arriver accidentellement, et l'isolement volontaire est à ce point singulier qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se souvenir de l'existence des ermites. Enfin, en admettant que ce soit possible par amour de la discussion… Et bien la réponse est simple : une telle personne n'existe plus, ni là-haut ni ici-bas, et son passé à disparu avec elle, elle n'a jamais existé.  
- Un tel destin serait terriblement injuste, dit Shun la voix tremblante…  
- Ce serait bien pire que ça, grinça Charon sur un timbre sinistre qui dépassait de loin son aigreur naturelle. » Pendant un instant, un éclair fauve perça l'obscurité de son capuchon. « Ce serait le crime le plus abjecte dont se rendraient coupable tous ceux qui l'ont un jour connu. Ce serait une négation de l'existence, un acte aussi grave que de ne pas croire aux Dieux ! »

Le silence qui s'instaura entre eux était particulièrement morose. Il perdura pendant tout le reste de la traversée, seulement animée par les rares damnés émergeant sporadiquement de l'Archeon pour tenter d'agripper la barque du passeur. Ils connaissaient tous le même sort, Charon les écartait d'un revers distrait qui envoyait son bâton fracasser leur tempe dans un craquement sourd, sans aucun regard pour les morts qui s'abîmaient à nouveau, leur tête inclinée sur un angle grotesque envers le reste de leur corps.

Shun émergea de ses pensées quand la barque frôla le rivage intérieur des Enfers. « Transmets donc mes hommages à Sa Majesté, dit simplement Charon en se détournant. L'éternité est longue, même pour les Spectres, et cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas aperçu ma maîtresse.  
- Je m'en acquitterai Charon. Mais peut-être plus tard, ce n'est pas Perséphone qui me mande aujourd'hui. »

L'embarcation qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner s'immobilisa sur les flots infernaux. La haute silhouette du passeur refit face au Protecteur d'Opale, et de nouveau les yeux fauves s'allumèrent dans l'obscurité qui recouvrait le visage de Charon. « L'Etoile Céleste de l'Equité sans doute, dit-il de son éternel timbre caverneux. J'imagine sans peine pourquoi le Scribe de la Demeure du Jugement désire te voir…  
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Shun intrigué. Que penses-tu savoir au juste Charon ?  
- Vraiment, tu n'en as aucune idée ? demanda le Spectre visiblement surpris. » La question resta en suspend pendant que le passeur cherchait visiblement à évaluer la sincérité pourtant proverbiale du Protecteur d'Athéna. La luminosité changea presque imperceptiblement. Charon parut grandir tandis que son ombre s'étirait et se démultipliait en dansant une ronde, comme si un astre invisible s'était mis à tourner autour de lui. « Ce n'est pas digne de toi Andromède ! reprit-il sur un rugissement qui paraissait bien plus chargé de jubilation que de reproche. Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne fais pas partie de tous ces Spectres sans consistance qui te craignent et te révèrent comme un second Hadès. Je te respecte pour ce que tu es, une incongruité unique car pour tous ceux un tant soit peu doués de perception, en toi seul réside le dernier témoignage de l'esprit du Dieu Mort, par ailleurs indéfectible et indiscernable de la Big Will. Mais je ne te vénère pas et ne te vénérerais jamais car tu n'as rien d'un Dieu. Tu es irrémédiablement humain, et tu ne fais aucune différence entre les âmes ici-bas, tant est prépondérant à tes yeux le fait qu'il s'agit d'anciens êtres vivants rendus égaux par la mort comme destin commun. En vérité Andromède, il n'est personne, du plus petit serviteur de Perséphone jusqu'au Juge Sans Cœur, qui n'aurait au moins sourcillé en posant le pied sur la rive extérieure de l'Archeon. Toi tu n'as vu que des morts, sans chercher à t'appesantir plus longuement sur leur nature.  
- Intéressant discours, réagit fermement Shun quoique sans animosité perceptible. Et si tu éclairais ma lanterne sur ce que j'aurais dû selon toi remarquer ?  
- Oh non, ricana Charon en s'éloignant cette fois définitivement dans la brume. Je m'en voudrais de couper ses effets à l'Etoile Céleste de l'Equité, je gage que ton vieil ami sera ravi de ton ignorance aveugle… »

Son vieil ami… Le Protecteur d'Opale leva les yeux sur la Demeure du Jugement. Sa fonction était restée la même mais elle avait bien changé lors de la restructuration des Enfers. En lieu et place du temple grec où avait siégé l'impérieux Rune de Balrog, se dressait maintenant un bâtiment monolithique, ceint d'une coupole de spinelle aux multiples facettes translucides et violacées. Le perron surmonté d'un arc en ogive était gravé de symboles étranges, évoquant vaguement une écriture à mi-chemin des caractères cunéiformes et des pictogrammes thaïs. Encore qu'il lui était impossible de le lire, Shun avait deviné sans peine de quel langage il pouvait s'agir. Il se demanda comme la première fois où il les avait vu si une certaine tour perdue aux fins fonds de Jamir n'arborait pas les mêmes symboles. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à le vérifier : l'ancienne retraite de Mu était considérée comme une terre sacrée, et tout autre que Kirth aurait eu l'impression de commettre un sacrilège en y pénétrant.

Shun pénétra sans appréhension dans le lieu le plus redouté de ceux encore en attente de leur sentence. Si l'immense escalier, qui écrasait naguère de sa hauteur les âmes venues chercher leur pénitence, avait disparu, le nouveau siège du Jugement ne respirait pas particulièrement la mansuétude. Taillé dans un bloc austère de granit, le trône se dressait au milieu d'un entrelacement de cristal évoquant des branchages pétrifiés de givre. Et son possesseur légitime, par son aisance autoritaire et imposante, prouvait combien il était habitué à ce genre de piédestal. Drapé dans une toge lunaire tombant sur le surplis de sodalite dont les épaulières s'ornaient d'excroissances pareilles aux bois d'un cerf fabuleux, présidait l'Etoile Céleste de l'Equité, Scribe du Livre des Morts et Grand Procureur du Tribunal Infernal, Shion, Spectre du Shishigami et ancien Grand Pope d'Athéna.

Le Protecteur d'Opale n'avait jamais réellement su que penser de celui qui jadis avait été le plus haut représentant du Sanctuaire. S'il avait dû se prononcer, il aurait déclaré injuste le devenir du maître de Mû : il n'était pas certain de pouvoir considérer sa nouvelle existence comme une véritable seconde vie, et Shion en avait déjà tant fait et était passé par tellement d'épreuves douloureuses que son âme aurait largement mérité le repos. Mais bien qu'ayant définitivement été arraché au domaine terrestre pour être assujetti aux Enfers, il demeurait toujours aussi pénétré de ses responsabilités, totalement obnubilé par un sens du devoir qui n'avait d'égal que son ego. Bien malin ou prétentieux aurait été celui à pouvoir jurer savoir si Shion était satisfait de son sort. Quoi qu'en cet instant précis, la question s'accordait un semblant d'évidence. Shun effaça le sourire de ses lèvres à la vue des phalanges crispées sur les accoudoirs du trône, ainsi qu'à la dureté presque féroce du regard améthyste braqué sur lui.

« Je suppose que "comment vas-tu?" serait une question hors de propos? demanda-t-il calmement en guise de bonjours. »

Shion sembla hésiter un instant entre exploser définitivement et garder un semblant de calme, mais le Spectre du Shishigami, dans cette vie autant que dans la précédente, n'était pas homme à mâcher ses mots. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-haut! hurla-t-il d'une voix qui roula comme un coup de tonnerre sous le dôme du temple. Dis-moi qu'Athéna a lâché Saori pour retourner se la couler douce sur l'Olympe et que tous les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire sont atteints de méningite aiguë, ou bien amène-moi Kanon que je l'écorche vif pour lui faire payer son impéritie !!  
- Si tu commençais par m'expliquer la raison de tout ça, déclara Shun d'un ton neutre. » Sans connaître intimement l'ancien Pope, il ne savait que trop bien que lorsque Shion était dans cet état, lui demander de se calmer n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

« La raison ? Tu me demandes la raison ?!! rugit Shion à deux doigts de l'apoplexie. Contemple-la la raison, si tu as encore des yeux pour voir ! enchaîna-t-il en levant furieusement le bras. » Le lutrin où reposait le Livre des Morts s'arracha à la pierre et glissa vers le Protecteur d'Opale dans un crissement strident. « Dis moi Andromède, tu considère _ça_ comme une raison valable? Et _ça_ ! Et _ça_ !! » L'Equité Céleste ponctuait chacun de ses cris en giflant l'air devant lui, et à chacun de ses revers de la main, une page du grimoire sacré se tournait sous les yeux du Protecteur.

« Par tous les Saints... murmura Shun en fixant avec une fascination atterrée les listes aux noms innombrables qui défilaient sous ses yeux.  
- Quels Saints, Andromède ?! Dis-moi quels Saints méritant encore ce nom laisseraient des choses comme _ça_ se produire !! » La fureur de Shion atteignait son paroxysme. Son cosmos crépitait en étincelles violines qui zébraient l'air à l'intérieur du temple, comme si une nuée d'étoiles tombait de la voûte en spinelle. « Par la Flamme Noire, jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte d'avoir fait partie des vôtres ! Si c'est ça que vous appelez défendre la Terre, alors il aurait mieux valu pour elle que vous n'ayez jamais renversé Saga !! » La force mentale du Spectre parcourut la Demeure du Jugement comme une onde de choc. Chacune des dalles composant le sol sauta brutalement en l'air avant de retomber en place dans un fracas assourdissant.

Shun qui avait été projeté en hauteur par la soudaine explosion du sol se laissa lentement flotter jusqu'à terre. Il n'afficha aucun effort particulier et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, à par peut-être un battement des paupières. Un étroit rideau de lumières aux multiples couleurs passa lentement en travers du temple, et tout redevint calme. Les projections du cosmos de Shion avaient disparu et les pierres apaisées semblaient ne pas avoir bougé depuis une éternité.

« Tu te trompes de colère, Shion. » Le Spectre du Shishigami regardait le Protecteur avancer vers lui, avec un étonnement soudain qui en un instant avait pris le pas sur sa mauvaise humeur, visiblement déconcerté par la facilité avec laquelle Andromède avait restauré la quiétude. « Je partage entièrement ton émotion, continua Shun en se plantant devant Shion qui était machinalement, presque malgré lui, descendu de son trône pour venir à sa rencontre. Et je devine sans peine les difficultés que tu éprouves à accepter ton impuissance en pareilles circonstances. Mais ne me blâme pas, ni moi ni un autre, pour ce que nous n'avons pas fait. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a eu aucun signe pour nous alerter, et qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose d'aussi grave. En tout cas pas ça. Evidemment les guerres sont loin d'avoir déserté la surface du globe mais…  
- C'est toi qui t'égare cette fois, l'interrompit Shion en commençant à arpenter son temple les mains dans le dos. Les guerres ne touchent pas les nourrissons à l'exclusion de toutes autres victimes.  
- Sans doute. Alors de quoi s'agit-il réellement ? Une épidémie ?  
- Ne me demande pas ce que je n'ai pas le droit de te révéler ! éclata Shion de nouveau » L'ancien Grand Pope avait cependant retrouvé une grande partie de sa maîtrise. Sa mauvaise foi l'avait quitté à défaut de sa colère, et il ne rejetait plus aveuglément les causes de cette dernière envers Andromède : Shion pestait contre l'immobilisme auquel il était contraint. « Les morts ne parlent qu'aux morts, Shun. Les Moires ne permettraient pas que cette règle puisse être transgressée. Et si je commençais aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui empêcherait Poséidon de venir demander à sa prochaine réincarnation comment vous avez tué ses anciens Généraux, et de révéler ensuite à sa nouvelle armée toutes vos techniques de combat…  
- Je vois, admit Shun le regard soudain compatissant. Et bien sûr ce serait sans compter les conséquences immédiates d'un tel acte… »

Shion se figea pour le regarder. Il se demanda comment il pouvait encore être surpris par la clairvoyance dont savait faire preuve le Protecteur d'Opale. Shun avait un véritable don pour mettre une âme à nu et comprendre à demi-mot. _A demi-mot_… « Tu sais que je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités, reprit-il. J'ai été un parjure devant Hadès et ça ne m'effraierait pas d'avantage de l'être aux yeux de Perséphone. Mais je porte sur mes épaules la moitié du pacte qui l'unit à Athéna. Si j'enfreignais la loi des Enfers, alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait du temple du Cancer. Je me suis sacrifié pour qu'aucune guerre n'oppose plus jamais les légions des morts à celles des vivants, et toi plus que tout autre, Chevalier d'Andromède, devrait connaître la signification du mot sacrifice. Je vous ai mis en garde Shun, ne m'en demande pas plus. Va maintenant, retourne là-haut et fait ce qui doit être fait pour arrêter _ça_.

Le Protecteur d'Opale hocha la tête en silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Il salua d'une inclinaison l'Equité Céleste qui le fixait avec une intensité étrange, et quitta à pas lents la Demeure du Jugement.

Tout en tournant son esprit vers le ciel du Meikai, il se remémorait les dernières paroles du plus loyal de tous les Spectres. Shion avait pris son destin en main, il avait eu le choix. S'il avait endossé pour moitié la responsabilité du pacte entre les deux déesses, il l'avait fait de son plein gré. Et connaissant son sens des valeurs et de l'exigence, il n'aurait pas pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde s'être sacrifié. _Sacrifice_... un mot qu'il avait employé par deux fois, et qui à présent dans l'esprit de Shun, se superposait aux listes ignobles entrevues sur les pages du Livre des Morts…

* * *

¤

Tous les Chevaliers de Bronze étaient sortis de leur abri et faisaient corps autour de Saül. Solidaires, mais estomaqués par ce qui venait d'arriver. Quelques exilés étaient apparus à l'appel du Paon Noir et les fustigeaient depuis les hauteurs. Un seul d'entre eux s'était approché, traversant les rangs des Chevaliers d'Athéna sans qu'aucun n'osât rester en travers de sa route.

Ayanima s'accouda à la masse affligée du Bouvier. « Question stupide mais quelqu'un va la poser alors autant que je m'y colle, je suis trop naïve si je pense que tu n'y es pour rien pour le gosse ?  
- Non, articula laborieusement Saül, ce n'est pas moi.  
- Bien. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est moins dans la merde n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est rien de le dire… »

Le Chevalier du Lynx s'écarta du Bouvier, non sans le gratifier d'une petite tape réconfortante sur le bras, et leva les yeux en direction des Chevaliers Noirs. Ils commençaient à quitter la scène, bondissant un à un vers d'autres recoins de l'île. « Allons-y, dit Ayanima en se retournant vers ses acolytes, c'est pas le moment des les lâcher. Ils vont rameuter tout le monde pour le grand face à face, ne les faisons pas attendre. »

Les Chevaliers de Bronze s'élancèrent prestement sur les traces des exilés, à l'exception du Renard qui contemplait d'un air anxieux la haute stature du Bouvier encore immobile. « Saül, commença Sixie d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude… » Elle s'interrompit, sentant que quelqu'un la tirait par l'épaule. « Viens, lui intima le Lynx. Saül a encore à faire ici. Il faut quelqu'un pour sauver ce qui peut l'être et personne d'autre que lui ne peut s'occuper de ça. » Sixie suivit le regard d'Ayanima. Derrière le Bouvier, près du corps de Chadek, le Loup Noir se redressait lentement. Son visage était invisible, mais ses poings étaient serrés et son dos agité d'un tremblement inquiétant. Des détonations claquaient sèchement dans l'air, et le Renard vit que les pierres commençaient à se fendre autour de Vadim.

« C'est injuste, murmura Sixie les larmes aux yeux.  
- C'est vrai, acquiesça amèrement Ayanima. Mais à mon avis il n'y a pas grand-chose de juste sur cette île de misère. » Le Lynx prit le Renard par le bras, et cette fois Sixie se laissa entraîner. Quelques sauts plus tard, les deux filles disparaissaient entre les roches.

Le Loup Noir n'avait pas encore déployé son aura, mais Saül n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas plus que de se retourner, pour ressentir sa colère. La haine. Elle les entourait tous les deux, vibrant sous leur pied, crépitant dans l'air. Tel était le véritable pouvoir de l'Île de la Reine Morte. C'était un nid de rancœur exacerbée, une source de fiel intarissable, qui regonflait insidieusement le cœur de ceux qui étaient rongés par la douleur et l'amertume.

Vadim se retournait à présent, et la peine du Bouvier s'accrut car il y avait encore plus de rage dans les yeux du Loup Noir qu'il l'avait craint. Saül allait devoir se résoudre à un combat inégal. Inégal parce qu'il était physiquement plus puissant et techniquement plus fort. Inégal parce qu'il était en mesure de défendre une vérité alors que son adversaire n'était guidé que par une colère aveugle. Inégal parce qu'il était lucide et que lui pourrait clairement anticiper sur les secondes qui allaient suivre. Vadim s'abandonnait à la sauvagerie et il en devenait parfaitement prévisible : le Loup Noir allait donner libre cours à ses pulsions vengeresses et l'attaquer de front, comme le ferait une bête acculée, pour se jeter à sa gorge. Et il en mourrait bien sûr, à moins de révéler une vivacité exceptionnelle. Saül n'aurait qu'à effectuer un léger retrait du buste sur le coté et tendre le bras, Vadim s'empalerait lui-même sur son poing. Mais il priait Athéna pour avoir assez de marge, que son œil soit suffisamment en avance sur l'action pour pouvoir éviter le cœur, la zone létale qu'il avait appris à viser d'instinct, et vers laquelle son coup s'orienterait intuitivement s'il n'avait pas le temps de le diriger consciemment à coté. Tel était pour lui le véritable enjeu du combat qui s'annonçait. Un assaut qui se réduirait à une frappe unique, car Geki lui avait appris à écourter les affrontements avec un adversaire possédé par ses sentiments, qui ne peut que se révéler dangereux à la longue, quel que soit son niveau. Mais il souhaitait de tout cœur préserver Vadim, simplement l'astreindre à une défaite sans appel, la seule chose qui pourrait mette le Loup Noir en condition d'écouter ses explications. En ce cas seulement, il pouvait espérer convaincre Vadim qu'en dépit des apparences et du sang sur ses mains, il n'était en rien responsable du sort qu'avait rencontré l'Ecureuil Noir.

Un halot émeraude s'alluma autour de son poing comme il l'armait en l'amenant lentement à hauteur de sa hanche. Le geste était provoquant mais il ne voulait pas risquer se retrouver pris de court et ne pas pouvoir contrôler suffisamment la puissance qu'il libèrerait au moment fatidique. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage. Une aura enténébrée bouillonna hors du corps de son adversaire, et le Loup Noir s'élança à la face du Bouvier.

Quoi de plus moche qu'un stupide gâchis que l'on a vu se profiler longuement à l'avance sans pour autant avoir été capable de l'empêcher. On a beau savoir que c'était inévitable, le résultat reste tout aussi moche. Ça non plus ne faisait pas partie de l'entraînement prodigué aux aspirants Chevaliers. Bande de cons…

Saül était parvenu à éviter le cœur, mais l'impact avait été trop violent, beaucoup trop pour qui souhaite espérer. Le Bouvier contemplait le corps de Vadim, qui avait été projeté dix mètres plus loin avant de s'incruster verticalement dans un plan rocheux, à quelques centimètres du sol. Ainsi soutenu par sa gangue de pierre, le Loup Noir semblait l'attendre debout, comme s'il n'avait encaissé le coup que pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa mortelle détermination. Mais Saül savait qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien être en train de regarder un mort. Le plastron de l'armure noire avait été pulvérisé, et la cage thoracique qu'il protégeait avait toutes les chances d'avoir explosé sous le choc.

Le Bouvier s'approcha à pas lourds en concentrant son attention au travers du cosmos qu'il développait à nouveau autour de lui. Lorsque l'aura verte frôla le corps du Loup Noir, il sut de façon certaine que toute son énergie de l'avait pas encore quitté. Vadim vivait encore, mais pour combien de temps… Saül n'en était même pas soulagé. Il était seulement vaguement reconnaissant au hasard qui avait voulu que son adversaire demeurât sur ses pieds. Il n'aurait pas supporté devoir s'accroupir auprès de lui comme il l'avait fait auprès de Chadek. Droit dans son linceul de roche, Vadim conservait toute sa fierté et pouvait continuer à le regarder en face, d'égal à égal. Pensée puérile et stupide, ça ne changeait rien au sort de Vadim mais ce n'en était pas moins important aux yeux de Saül, même s'il aurait été bien incapable d'en donner la raison. Peut-être parce qu'ainsi sauf dans sa prestance, Vadim avait moins l'air de lui reprocher son geste. Geste qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, sans doute, mais pas complètement. Car Saül avait la confuse mais quasi certaine impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, il savait que sa réaction avait été juste. Mais il savait aussi que quelque chose lui échappait. Comme ce à quoi le Loup Noir avait utilisé sa puissance. Il l'avait vu et senti déployer son aura, il l'avait vu projeter son coup à son encontre exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Mais quelques millièmes de seconde avant l'impact, quand il avait vu le poing de Vadim passer à coté de sa joue, là où aurait se libérer toute l'énergie accumulée, il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que des doigts crispés, que la volonté de nuire… mais aucune projection de cosmos. Pourtant il était sûr que Vadim ne s'était pas ravisé au dernier instant, car la rage n'avait pas quitté ses yeux. Qu'il l'ait réussi ou pas, ce qui s'était passé le Loup Noir l'avait intentionnellement recherché. Et Saül ne croyait pas à l'échec, Vadim avait bien fait quelque chose. Mais quoi… ça il ne le saurait sans doute jamais, ou trop tard.

Le Bouvier n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir plus longtemps sur ses interrogations. Par le biais du halot émeraude qui flottait encore autour de lui, il perçut celui qui derrière entrait en scène à son tour. « Toi tu devrais éviter de venir la ramener, grogna Saül en se retournant. Je viens de passer de l'enfance ingénue aux dures réalités de l'age adulte en une seconde, et à quinze ans c'est une transition que j'ai du mal à encaisser surtout aussi rapidement.  
- Plains-toi connard, railla le nouvel arrivant. Ceux qui sont nés sur cette île ont quitté l'enfance au moment où leur mère a écarté les jambes ! »

_Ça c'est pas faux_, songea Saül, ravalant sa réponse pour se contenter de hausser les épaules. C'était tout l'éternel problème, une enfance difficile ne pouvait pas excuser une mauvaise conduite, mais c'était une opinion qui n'avait aucun poids hormis dans la bouche de ceux qui avaient connu des difficultés semblables. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Bouvier. Son adversaire, lui, avait dû passer par des moments éprouvants, mais pour ce qui était d'en baver… il s'était probablement vengé depuis longtemps en faisant subir bien pire à d'autres. Tout son être puait la brutalité féroce. Le moindre de ses regards faisait avorter toute tentative de conciliation avant même de l'envisager. Il était trapu et large d'épaules, avec des bras exagérément grands pour la longueur de ses jambes. Mais tout court sur pattes qu'il fût, sa silhouette massive ne rendait pas grand-chose à la haute stature du Bouvier. Ses yeux étaient profondément enfuis sous l'épaisse ossature de son arcade sourcilière, et sa mâchoire inférieure proéminente laissait entendre qu'un régime exclusivement minéral n'aurait pas été pour lui poser problème. Quant à son armure, Saül n'en reconnaissait que trop bien la forme… le destin se montrait tout de même franchement dégueulasse avec les Chevaliers Noirs.

Le Bouvier leva les yeux au ciel et écarta les bras en signe de son impuissante résignation. Pourquoi fallait-il que ceux qui défendent la justice dussent le faire en profitant d'un coup du sort parfaitement déloyal ? Vu l'état de ses blessures, Chadek s'était fait laminer par quelqu'un de largement plus fort que lui. Vadim s'était brisé de son seul fait en allant à la rencontre d'une mort certaine alors qu'il était trop aveuglé par la rage pour pouvoir l'éviter. Et maintenant celui-là se pointait, non seulement avec un évident mauvais fond qui interdisait toute perspective de le raisonner, mais de surcroît face au pire des adversaires sur lequel il pouvait tomber parmi les Chevaliers de Bronze. L'Ours Noir n'avait pas une chance contre l'élève de Geki, et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en douter.

« Alors quoi ? tonna le Chevalier Noir. Pas de discours larmoyant ? Pas d'excuse pitoyable pour ce que tu viens de faire ? Même pas la curiosité de connaître le nom de celui qui va te broyer les os un à un ? Mais tout fout le camp, tu vas faillir à l'excellente réputation des élus du Sanctuaire !  
- Je connaissais le nom de Vadim, répondit Saül, les oreilles bourdonnant du mépris avec lequel l'Ours Noir avait prononcé ses derniers mots. Et pourtant j'ai été obligé de lui coller une tannée. Toi il y a écrit "irrécupérable" en grosses lettres sur ta sale gueule, alors tu vois, ton nom je m'en cogne. Amène-toi puisque de toute façon tu n'attends qu'un prétexte pour me sauter sur le râble, mais je te préviens, tu vas te faire ruiner la façade… »

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. La colère gonflait les veines de Saül. Il venait de découvrir qu'il n'avait aucune hésitation à endosser ses responsabilités tout en détestant tuer. Le Loup Noir ne lui avait pas laissé le choix mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Vadim compte tenu des circonstances. Il n'en était pas de même pour l'Ours Noir. Celui-là aussi lui forçait la main, mais lui n'avait aucune excuse. Le ressentiment que le Bouvier éprouvait à son égard en était d'autant plus grand, puisque l'Ours Noir l'acculait au combat, il allait lui faire payer le prix fort… Il connaîtrait le juste sort de ceux qui se dressent contre l'ordre d'Athéna, et il morflerait pour tout ceux qui obligeaient Saül à endosser le rôle de bourreau.

Dans un cri haineux, le Chevalier Noir bondit à la rencontre du Bouvier et se rua sur lui à peine reçu sur ses pieds en invoquant son cosmos. Saül se contenta de raffermir sa position en attendant le choc, estimant d'un air entendu la préparation d'attaque de son adversaire. Son maître lui avait enseigné les deux principales stratégies à employer pour infliger un maximum de dommages : où frapper, ainsi que Geki l'avait lui-même douloureusement appris du Chevalier Pégase quand celui-ci lui avait brisé les poignets lors d'un tournoi, et quand frapper. Saül choisit la seconde, essentiellement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se restreindre à un seul endroit pour tabasser l'Ours Noir. Il existe un moment précis où tout Chevalier se met en danger, l'instant où il libère son arcane. On peut le prendre de court avant, lors de sa préparation, mais l'énergie emmagasinée alors renforce la résistance de son corps. On peut l'attaquer juste après qu'il ait frappé, mais passer au travers de la force qu'il projette réduit le coup qu'on lui porte. Mais si l'on possède la vitesse nécessaire ou une connaissance suffisante de sa technique pour l'atteindre au moment exact où il libère sa puissance, alors non seulement son corps et totalement affaibli mais le coup qu'il reçoit accroît son expiration et l'oblige à se vider entièrement de toute son énergie. Or vitesse et connaissance, le Bouvier les possédait les deux pour avoir subit plus souvent qu'à son tour le _Hanging Bear_ de Geki lors de ses entraînements. Voyant son adversaire sur le point d'atteindre la zone de corps à corps et écarter les bras, il se ramassa sur lui-même en se préparant à invoquer son _Great Order_, de façon autrement plus violente qu'il ne l'avait fait subir à l' Ecureuil Noir en Namibie.

« _Black Bear Grabbing Claws_ ! » rugit l'Ours Noir en s'apprêtant à prendre le Chevalier de Bronze en étau. Le Bouvier arma ses deux poings en se penchant en arrière, juste assez pour mettre son cou à l'abri des mains du Chevalier Noir au cas improbable où celui-ci parviendrait à terminer son geste malgré ce qu'il projetait de lui asséner… offrant du même coup son torse en pâture aux griffes qui s'abattirent sauvagement sur ses flans au lieu de se tendre vers sa gorge. La douleur le cassa en deux et un voile noir lui recouvrit les yeux.  
Saül s'écroula à peine conscient aux pieds de son adversaire en se tenant le ventre. Sa protection l'avait préservé du pire, mais si elle était à peine ébréchée, plusieurs des côtes qu'elle recouvrait avait été brisées. L'Ours Noir contemplait son méfait, un rictus mauvais tordant son visage. Il ne devait jamais savoir ce à quoi il venait d'échapper. Le Bouvier avait péché par inexpérience : pas une seconde il n'avait imaginé que celui qui ne lui apparaissait que comme un mauvais clone de son maître pût posséder une attaque différente. Conforté dans son impression première par une préparation quasiment identique, il avait subit de plein fouet un arcane qu'avec une stratégie moins risquée il aurait sans doute pu éviter, voir retourner sans grandes difficultés. Mais pour l'heure le mal était fait. Il se retrouvait à la merci de cette brute épaisse qui le décolla du sol d'un violent coup de pied à l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié retrouvé.

Pour la première fois il était confronté à une douleur née d'une véritable intention de nuire, et non des affres de leçons éprouvantes. Cependant il aurait été injuste de dire que Saül avait peur. L'idée de la défaite ne l'effleurait même pas. Il était simplement concentré sur son corps, sur ses sensations physiques qu'il devait dépasser pour récupérer au mieux et reprendre le fil du combat. Le Bouvier possédait sa dose de fierté, mais il était tout sauf stupide. Il savait qu'à se relever trop tôt il ne ferait que s'exposer prématurément aux coups de son adversaire, des coups que compte tenu de sa respiration douloureuse il devait désormais impérativement éviter s'il ne voulait pas que l'affrontement tournât plus radicalement à son désavantage. Aussi mit il son orgueil de coté pour ne redresser sur ses genoux que lorsque qu'il eut maîtrisé la majeure partie de sa souffrance. Ses cuisses flageolaient plus que de raison. Il aurait pu faire cesser leur tremblement, mais l'impression de faiblesse qu'il devait donner arrangeait le Bouvier. Surpris une première fois par l'attaque de l'Ours Noir, il voulait s'offrir une autre occasion d'observer sa technique avant de s'employer à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. C'était autant de gagné si le Chevalier Noir était persuadé qu'il était encore trop faible pour l'éviter.

Le coup qu'attendait Saül ne vint pas, à cause d'une voix rauque et convulsive qui les força lui et son adversaire à se détourner. « Alors… c'était… toi… » Un craquement sinistre retentit quand le Loup Noir força sur son épaule pour la dégager de son carcan de pierre. Libéré de la roche, Vadim menaça de s'écrouler en avant, mais il réussit au prix d'un effort intense à se maintenir sur ses jambes vacillantes. Son visage blême trahissait une faiblesse qui n'était pas feinte, mais au rythme où se soulevait sa poitrine Saül comprit que son état de choc était plus dû à sa collision avec la paroi après que son armure ait explosée qu'une résultante du coup qu'il lui avait porté. _C'est ça qu'il a fait de son cosmos_, songea le Bouvier. _Il l'a rappelé à lui au dernier moment pour se protéger de mon coup ! Il s'est mangé mon poing exprès... mais c'est qu'il se serait servi de moi l'enfoiré_…

La compréhension que connaissait le Bouvier ne semblait pas habiter tout le monde, l'Ours Noir lui ne savait visiblement pas sur quel pied danser. « Alors Loup Noir, maugréa-t-il à l'intention de Vadim, comme ça tu es plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait… Je dois te laisser le finir peut-être ?  
- La ferme ! LA FERME !! rugit Vadim d'une voix qui révélait avec quelle rapidité il regagnait en vigueur. C'est toi qui a tué Chadek ! TOI !!  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, grommela l'Ours Noir apparemment hésitant. Tu perds le nord Médor, si tu veux te faire les crocs tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des assassins que le Pope…  
- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! l'interrompit Vadim les mâchoires crispées. Je viens de voir comment tu portais tes griffes noires, et j'ai vu les plaies sur le corps de Chadek… Tu as signé ton crime salopard !! »

L'Ours Noir contempla un instant son ancien acolyte le visage fermé, puis il éclata d'un rire sardonique. « Ah bravo, quel brillant esprit de déduction Loup Noir. Bien sûr que c'était moi pauvre naïf, c'était la seule solution pour que tous les Chevaliers Noirs se décident à affronter les envoyés du Sanctuaire ! Même si tous cultivent leur rancune, il y avait trop de trouillards parmi nous, trop qui préfèrent s'apitoyer sur leur sort plutôt que de prendre le risque de se rebeller ouvertement. Mais grâce à moi maintenant, cette bande de lavettes est persuadée qu'ils vont tous y passer un à un, ils vont se battre pour sauver leur peau et faire ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé si on leur avait ordonné…  
- Fayssal avait raison, grinça Vadim. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne… Le Triumvirat nous a enjôlés avec de beaux discours sur notre droit au repentir, pour mieux nous sacrifier et rallier tout le monde à sa vengeance… Seule une cervelle de malade a pu concevoir un plan aussi ignoble, vous n'êtes même pas dignes de porter des amures noires!  
- T'occupe pas de l'Horloge Noir, repartit le traître en riant de plus belle. Il est descendu Les voir aussitôt après votre arrivée pour trouver des réponses à ses questions… L'imbécile… Finalement il était moins futé que toi Loup Noir, son sort est réglé depuis longtemps. Voyons plutôt ce que je vais faire de toi…  
- Tu es trop confiant, répondit Vadim avec un sourire exempt de toute affection. Vous avez oublié quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui sait aussi parfaitement où trouver le Triumvirat, quelqu'un que vous ne pourrez ni berner ni retourner…  
- Tu fais sans doute allusion au Dragon Noir, répliqua l'Ours Noir affichant un rictus malsain en réponse au sourire de Vadim. Ne t'en fais pas, sa visite est tout à fait prévue. Quelqu'un l'attend impatiemment sur sa route, quelqu'un qui a été entraîné depuis des années uniquement dans l'optique de ce moment…  
- Imbécile ! hurla Vadim. Personne sur cette île n'est capable d'arrêter Fëanor. Déjà à l'époque de Jango et de Phénix il était hors de votre portée.  
- Tu te berces d'illusions, s'immisça Saül qui s'était rapproché pour faire front aux cotés du Loup Noir. » Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que le Dragon d'Ebène ait pu se jeter la tête la première dans un traquenard tendu spécialement à son intention, même s'il avait du mal à imaginer qu'un allié des Chevaliers Noirs pût être en mesure de lui poser le moindre problème. Sans compter Taïpan, le Serpent de Bronze dont il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace et dont il commençait à deviner de plus en plus sûrement la stupide entreprise... Le Bouvier se rappela soudainement une impression étrange qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait rendu visite aux quatre rependis quand ils attendaient dans un des cabanons du Sanctuaire. Il reprit à l'intention de l'Ours Noir en scrutant attentivement l'expression de son visage. « Tu seras sacrifié comme les autres, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tes maîtres espéraient en déclenchant ce conflit absurde. Même si vous étiez de taille à nous vaincre, ce que je ne crois pas une seconde, le Pope enverrait un Chevalier d'Argent en représailles, ou même un Chevalier d'Or s'il n'estime pas que ce serait vous faire trop honneur. Vous seriez anéantis en un battement de paupière…  
- Essaie de trouver autre chose pour sauver ta peau, railla l'Ours Noir. Les Chevaliers d'Or sont morts, vous êtes les derniers gardiens du Sanctuaire !  
- Mouais, va falloir songer à revoir vos sources, répondit Saül intérieurement satisfait d'avoir vu juste. De une, au moins un Chevalier d'Or a survécu à la dernière Guerre Sainte, et de deux, les douze temples ont retrouvé un occupant légitime. Et pour ce que j'en sais, entre les anciens et les nouveaux vous ne gagnez pas forcément au change…  
- Tu mens ! rugit l'Ours Noir dont la face s'était brusquement décolorée. Le Triumvirat a été formel, la Femme Noire leur a assuré que vous étiez les derniers et elle ne peut pas se tromper ! »

_La Femme Noire_… Saül songea un instant à Tisha, au port altier et à la peau d'ébène, mais un coup d'œil au visage perplexe de Vadim suffit à le convaincre que la Noire Cassiopée ne pouvait être celle à qui il venait d'être fait allusion. Le Bouvier aurait voulu pouvoir en apprendre d'avantage mais le Loup Noir ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il poussa brusquement Saül à l'écart en enflammant son cosmos.

« Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour t'apercevoir de tes erreurs ! Amène toi, tu vas payer pour le meurtre de Chadek !!... » Les deux Chevaliers Noirs s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, environnés d'une aura noire et haineuse.

* * *

¤

¤ ¤


	11. Chapter I,10

**NdA** : Ce chapitre contient trois passages dont je ne peux décemment pas m'approprier entièrement l'écriture. Ils n'ont évidemment pas été recopiés, mais entièrement réécris et adaptés au cadre du Dernier Retour. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont trop fortement inspirés d'autres œuvres pour que je puisse m'en accorder l'éventuel mérite. Je ne préciserai rien de plus ici pour ne pas spoiler le contenu de ce chapitre, mais je rendrai évidemment à la fin aux auteurs concernés ce qui leur appartient.

¤

* * *

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

¤

**Acte I, Chapitre 10**

**_Idées noires et blancs horizons  
(seconde partie)_ :**

**_Les neiges de Kaddath et la Flamme d'Udûn_**

* * *

¤

Belthil n'avait pas imaginé passer d'aussi bons moments à courir dans la neige aux cotés de l'Elu de Heimdall. Palantir s'était tout simplement révélé être le parfait contraire de ce qu'évoquaient pour le Sagittaire les termes "guerrier du Grand Nord". C'était un homme râblé, sa silhouette courtaude sans tomber dans le grotesque bien éloignée de l'imagerie populaire du gigantisme Viking. Contrairement à ses compatriotes au teint halé par des générations passées sous la réverbération glaciaire, sa peau était lisse et lactescente, fidèle à l'apparence mythologique de celui que l'on surnommait également "l'Ase Blanc". Sa longue chevelure hirsute qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos paraissait faite de fils d'or et de cuivre entremêlés, tout comme le revêtement soyeux qui ornait finement sa mâchoire volontaire. Quant à ses yeux, aux iris moirés et aux pupilles irisées, ils clamaient haut et fort que Palantir était le légitime représentant du gardien du Pont Arc-en-ciel. Tout comme son armure qui en était la preuve ultime, lourde et éburnéenne, enluminée d'archaïques runes dorées, elle qui sous sa forme assoupie reposait pareille à Gjall, la légendaire corne d'alerte du Veilleur des Ases.

Palantir courrait de façon quelque peu pataude, dodelinant à grandes enjambées, trop grandes pour la longueur de ses jambes. Parfois au faîte d'une colline, il se laissait simplement tomber, et roulait-boulait jusqu'en bas, autant par commodité que parce qu'il lui répugnait de sauter et retomber en creusant un large cratère dans la neige, là où avant il n'y avait que la douceur uniforme d'un vaste lit cotonneux. Palantir, pourtant toujours véloce et jamais burlesque. De temps à autre, il se redressait au sommet d'un quelconque promontoire, et élevait ses mains en porte-voix pour lancer un « _Góðan Daginn_ Asgard ! » tonitruant, qui roulait entre les glaciers et les vallées boisées jusqu'aux confins de l'horizon. Tendant l'oreille, il éclatait alors d'un rire sonore à une réponse que lui seul percevait. Car rien n'échappait à l'Elu de Heimdall. Il entendait jusqu'aux épilobes croître sous la neige, et discernait à plus d'une lieue chaque poil de la queue d'un renard polaire à l'affût.

C'était un guide incomparable, qui prenait un plaisir aussi sain qu'évident à faire découvrir au Sagittaire les moindres merveilles de la terre qu'il protégeait. Ensemble ils virent les Bois d'Eikthyrnir, là où toutes les femelles cerfs d'Asgard se rendaient chaque année pour mettre bas, et la forêt aux fols Hamingjars, parsemée d'ossements et de cristaux d'améthyste. Ils arpentèrent un glacier pareil à un miroir où se reflétait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit l'éclat des étoiles qui veillent sur la Blanche, et ils respirèrent les effluves brûlants pareils au souffle de Sleipnir dans la grotte jusqu'où affleurait la chaleur du noyau terrestre. Ils se mêlèrent aux Asgardiens, qui bondissaient de frayeur à l'inévitable « _Góðan Daginn_ Asgard ! » de Palantir, avant de poser des yeux éberlués sur la double apparition solaire et d'accueillir à grands cris chaleureux l'Elu de Heimdall et son étincelant compagnon.

Il devint rapidement évident pour Belthil que le peuple d'Asgard nourrissait une affection sincère envers Palantir. Si Laurelin de Balder apportait avec lui paix et sérénité, Palantir de Heimdall lui, était source de chaleur et d'allégresse. Nul autre que lui ne parcourrait autant les terres du Nord, et il allait partout, chaque jour et chaque nuit, là où il n'était pas attendu autant que là où son devoir le portait. Et toujours il annonçait sa venue en criant « _Góðan Daginn_ Asgard ! », et ceux qui entendaient sa voix se réjouissaient car elle était synonyme pour un temps d'une sécurité absolue.

Jamais le Sagittaire ne le vit se départir de sa bonne humeur, même lorsqu'ils tombèrent à l'improviste sur un campement de pillards. Les hommes n'y étaient pas assez nombreux pour rendre le combat intéressant, une petite cinquantaine tout au plus, mais l'un dans l'autre ce fut tout de même une bonne petite bagarre. Palantir déboucha en trombe au milieu d'eux en les chargeant la tête la première comme un bélier. Les premiers s'écrasaient seulement dans la neige que l'Elu d'Heimdall était déjà à l'œuvre au centre du campement, balançant ses bras de part et d'autre pour empoigner les pillards par le col et les envoyer se fracasser contre les arbres, quand il ne se saisissait pas de l'un d'eux par les pieds pour le faire tournoyer et faucher ses congénères. Belthil ne fut pas en reste. Non que Palantir eût besoin d'aide, mais celui-ci était altruiste jusque dans le pugilat, et ils partagèrent les baffes comme deux camarades auraient partagé une bonne bouteille. Le Chevalier d'Or et l'Elu Divin ne firent pas usage de leur cosmos cette fois là. Leur nombre avait permis aux pillards de se livrer jusque là à leur racket sans avoir recours à la violence, d'où le traitement de faveur grâce auquel ils s'en tirèrent sans trop grand mal, à part les quelques inévitables mâchoires édentées, os brisés et articulations disloquées. Rien que le temps ne saurait résorber, de surcroît les ecchymoses qui coloraient leurs visages les avaient rendus sur la fin presque jovials. Belthil avait tout lieu d'être ravi de sa journée. Il en regrettait presque leur allure, car bien que Palantir s'arrêtât souvent en chemin, ils n'en parcouraient pas moins une distance considérable entre chacune de ces haltes, toujours dans la direction globale du Pôle, et le Sagittaire redoutait d'avoir à s'en retourner trop rapidement. Aussi fut-ce avec une moue un rien dépitée qu'il rejoignit l'Elu de Heimdall lorsque celui-ci stoppa sa course pour la dernière fois.

Palantir s'était assis au bord de l'arrête d'un grand glacier, ses jambes pendant mollement dans le vide de la falaise. Dans leur dos, le soleil était bas sur l'horizon, mais il ne descendrait pas d'avantage avant de longs mois. En contrebas s'étalait à perte de vue une plaine gelée, uniforme et désolée, dont les nuances grises et bleutées finissaient par se fondre avec le ciel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? demanda Belthil en ramenant ses ailes dorées autour de son corps pour couper le vent glacial auxquels ils étaient exposés.  
- Rien, renifla Palantir avec un haussement d'épaules. Nous sommes sur la marche septentrionale d'Asgard.  
- Pas folichon le coin, j'ai comme l'impression que le meilleur de la balade est derrière nous.  
- Tu veux dire que la balade est finie, dit Palantir en levant un sourcil surpris. L'Elu de Tyr m'a demandé de t'accompagner sur la route des vents du Nord, et bien nous sommes arrivés au bout. Le Pôle est par-là, reprit-il en balayant l'horizon de sa main. Et rien ne change entre ici et là-bas. Quelqu'un qui pourrait continuer sans risquer sa vie ne verrait rien d'autre, rien d'autre que la marche de l'autre coté de cet hémisphère qui lui apprendrait qu'il a fini par redescendre vers le Sud.  
- Mouais, ben ça promet, maugréa Belhtil. Si ça doit être aussi chiant que ça, autant ne pas traîner. Descendons qu'on en finisse en vitesse. »

L'Elu de Heimdall frotta lentement sa mâchoire duveteuse, avant te tourner vers le Sagittaire son regard irisé, pareil à deux billes de mercure. « Chevalier du Sagittaire, je t'ai trouvé sympa jusque là, alors ne m'oblige pas à réviser mon jugement en te comportant comme un con. » Le ton n'était pas agressif, mais néanmoins suffisamment ferme pour raidir la nuque de Belhtil, qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pêché par excès de souplesse. « Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à traverser ça alors que je serais utile partout ailleurs. Alors lâche moi la barbe et rentrons.  
- On ne va pas…  
- Mais par l'œil borgne d'Odin ! s'emporta Palantir en bondissant sur ses pieds. Au nom de quoi tu viens me faire chier maintenant ! Quand je te dis qu'il n'y a rien là-bas c'est rien, pas un renne, pas un pingouin, que dal, _ekkert_ ! Rien ni personne ne s'engage jamais au-delà de la marche, là-bas c'est le vide total. _Ça_ n'a rien avoir avec Asgard, Asgard est belle et pleine de vie… Mais _ça_, _ça_… _Ça_ ce n'est même pas un lieu, ce n'est que la mort et l'oubli, le néant sur terre ! »

Le Sagittaire était frappé d'une stupeur soupçonneuse. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la soudaine brusquerie de Palantir, pas plus qu'il ne concevait de raison valable pour ne pas traverser ce désert de glace. Risquer de perdre leur temps lui apparaissait comme une bien piètre excuse compte tenu des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à explorer ces contrées. Il était là pour trouver des indices qui lui permettrait de solutionner le problème majeur qu'ils avaient tous sur les bras, et il n'entendait pas risquer de passer à coté à cause de la seule improbabilité d'en découvrir une trace. La fréquentation quasi nulle de l'endroit ouvrait même des perspectives intéressantes puisque partout ailleurs les recherches n'avaient rien donné, malgré tous les efforts déployés. Où pouvait-on espérer trouver une piste sinon là où personne n'avait cherché avant… Malgré lui le Sagittaire sentait revenir en force ses soupçons quant à l'implication des Elus Divins dans la disparition de Kaïkas. Pourtant, le mépris, presque le dégoût, qui transpirait de façon palpable sous les mots de l'Elu de Heimdall lorsqu'il évoquait la plaine de laquelle il s'efforçait de détourner le Sagittaire, n'avait pas l'air feint. Il était évident que pour une raison ou une autre, ce désert glacé le répugnait. « Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien là-bas, mais les Vents eux au moins vont jusque là, reprit doucement Belthil pour ne pas trop en rajouter à l'énervement de l'Elu Divin.  
- Ça ce n'est même pas sûr, grogna Palantir. Des bourrasques résiduelles, des masses d'air emportées jusque là par leur inertie… Dis plutôt que c'est le dépotoir des Vents, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils y aillent en personne.  
- Il y a donc un horizon que même le plus grand guetteur d'Asgard ne veut pas contempler, railla Belhtil dont l'impatience venait une fois de plus de prendre le pas sur sa bonne volonté. Grand bien t'en fasse, mais les Chevaliers d'Or eux ne connaissent aucune limite… » Et sans un regard pour son guide, il déploya ses ailes et pris son essor en direction du désert interdit.

Palantir croisa les bras en regardant le Sagittaire s'éloigner. Il était l'image même de la résolution bornée. Seul un léger frémissement de ses pommettes trahissait le tumulte qui faisait rage sous son crâne. « Et merde… lâcha-t-il finalement en levant les mains au ciel. » Tout en énumérant un nombre impressionnant de jurons jusqu'alors oubliés aux tréfonds de l'ancienne langue viking, il se laissa tomber en bas du glacier, ses doigts griffant la paroi pour ralentir sa chute.

* * *

¤

Taïpan avançait avec circonspection, le ventre collé à la roche. L'armure de bronze du Chevalier du Serpent était d'un brun tavelé de beige, qui dans l'obscurité ambiante où toutes les couleurs se fondaient en des nuances de gris, apportait au jeune homme un mimétisme salutaire. L'Australien avait autant de sang froid que l'animal de sa constellation, et il était relativement confiant dans son aptitude à la discrétion. Tout de même, il respirait plus librement depuis que la piste qu'il suivait s'était enfoncée dans les entrailles de l'île, et qu'il pouvait interposer un tournant du souterrain entre lui et l'objet de sa filature. Fëanor n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait espérer abuser sans prendre un maximum de précautions.

Le Serpent de Bronze aurait été bien en peine de dire pourquoi il s'était mis à suivre le Dragon d'Ebène. Si on le lui avait demandé il aurait répondu faute de mieux que c'était dans sa nature. Non qu'il nourrît des soupçons à son encontre, une personne saine d'esprit ne pourrait raisonnablement songer à soupçonner un proche du Phénix, ce genre d'attitude devait être très mauvais pour la santé... Question confiance, il y aurait eu d'avantage à redire sur celle qu'il accordait à Dinen. Le Dragon senior était sans doute étrange lui aussi, mais cette singularité s'arrêtait là. Quoi qu'il en soit, Fëanor avait fait partie des Chevaliers Noirs, et de quelques façons qu'on le prenne, il y aurait forcément des implications. De surcroît il était la tête pensante du groupe, et on ne laisse jamais le boss sans protection. On pouvait tourner ça dans tout les sens, c'était dans l'ordre des choses que de le suivre, et tant qu'à faire, Taïpan préférait autant s'y coller. Avec un certain entrain il fallait bien le reconnaître, mais après tout c'était totalement secondaire… Ses pupilles étaient étirées en deux fentes reptiliennes. S'il devait se concentrer, il n'avait pas besoin d'invoquer son cosmos pour user de cette exceptionnelle aptitude, voir la trace de chaleur résiduelle que laissait inévitablement sur le sol le passage d'un être vivant. C'était comme un chemin de lumière qui luisait sous ses yeux dans la pénombre, un chemin qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre et qui lui permettait de consacrer tous ses efforts à la furtivité de ses déplacements.

Taïpan s'immobilisa en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Le dernier virage du souterrain venait de déboucher sur une immense cavité intérieure. La caverne était visiblement d'origine magmatique. Elle était composée de plusieurs alvéoles, aux parois presque lisses comme si la pierre qui les composait avait fondu, et striées de lignes de niveau qui attestaient des différents fleuves de lave qui s'y étaient écoulés au fil des temps. Ces gigantesques bulles naturelles avaient fini par se réunir en une grotte unique, où s'élevaient ça et là, à l'endroit de leurs jonctions, des colonnes de basalte et d'andésite. Fëanor s'était arrêté au milieu de la caverne. Il semblait attendre… ou écouter. Le Serpent de Bronze frémit en se tassant d'avantage encore contre la roche. Bien que ne pouvant voir ses yeux de là où il se trouvait, il avait soudain la sensation que le regard enténébré du Dragon d'Ebène grandissait démesurément jusqu'à embrasser la totalité de la grotte.

« Qui que tu sois ne te cache pas, cette tentative serait vouée à l'échec. » Il n'avait pas forcé la voix, et pourtant les accents graves et chargés d'une détermination sans faille parurent s'élever des moindres recoins de la grotte. « Ce n'était pas dans mon attention, il y a si longtemps que je t'attends pour que tu puisses voir ce que je suis devenue, lui répondit une voix que Taïpan ne parvint pas à localiser. » C'était une très belle voix, au timbre chaud et profond. Le Serpent de Bronze laissa échapper entre ses dents son souffle qu'il avait retenu jusque là en un sifflement à peine audible. S'étant écartée d'une des colonnes de pierre venait d'apparaître une jeune femme, à l'allure si douce et légère que tout le décor infernal qui les entourait parut perdre de son âpreté. Sa peau hâlée avait la teinte de la cannelle, les très courts cheveux qui encadraient son visage celle du chocolat fondu, parsemés de mèches pralines. Et illuminant cette silhouette improbable, de grands yeux clairs étincelaient au centre de son visage comme deux diamants bleus.

Bien qu'à mille lieues d'incarner la moindre menace, la jeune femme ne faisait pas moins partie des Chevaliers Noirs. Taïpan identifia immédiatement la frêle et sombre protection qui l'entourait. Semblable à celle de Marine dans sa forme première, avant qu'elle ne se fût étendue en réponse au cosmos grandissant du Chevalier d'Ithildin. Mais c'était sur le visage que s'attardait Fëanor, un visage qui le ramenait bien des années en arrière. « Heirani… l'entendit murmurer Taïpan » A sa grande surprise, il perçut le tremblement qui courrait sous ces trois syllabes, la première véritable émotion du Dragon d'Ebène que le Serpent ait pu appréhender. « Heirani… répéta pensivement l'Aigle Noir. C'est vrai que tu m'avais donné ce nom… La seule infraction aux règles que Jango ait jamais eu à te reprocher, mais je ne crois pas qu'il te l'ait fait payer bien cher.  
- Tu as grandi… telle que je l'avais imaginé, dit simplement Fëanor.  
- Ça fait quinze ans, Dragon, répondit l'Aigle Noir avec mélancolie. J'ai eu le temps de changer. Et d'autres ont eu tout le loisir de s'en apercevoir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, et encore moins qui ne soient pas sous la protection avérée d'un des Seigneurs Noirs. Une protection que j'ai perdue quand tu as suivi Phénix, pour ne pas revenir… »

Fëanor se figea alors même qu'il faisait mine de s'avancer vers la jeune femme. Roide et immobile comme souvent, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de l'impassibilité. Son visage naturellement déjà si pâle avait blêmi, comme si tout son sang avait reflué de ses joues pour s'accumuler dans ses poings. « Non, finit-il par dire d'une voix sèche, et les veines qui gonflaient ses tempes se résorbèrent lentement. Cela ne se peut, je l'aurais senti s'ils avaient osé, je l'aurais su s'ils avaient seulement essayé…  
- Tu t'inquiètes trop Dragon, sourit l'Aigle Noir en penchant la tête sur le coté. Ai-je l'air d'une femme brisée ? C'est pourtant ce qui aurais dû se passer, mais j'ai eu de la chance. Jango avait donné des ordres me concernant, et ceux qui lui ont succédé ont jugé préférable de les respecter. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été souillée et que je n'ai pas rejoint les couches des grues noires, je devais rester pure…  
- J'en suis heureux pour toi Heirani, sincèrement… répondit Fëanor avec un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Même si je n'en comprends pas la raison, la pureté était loin de faire partie des préoccupations de Jango. Mais c'est sans importance à présent.  
- Tu fais erreur Dragon, toutes les précautions dont a été entourée mon éducation n'ont eu pour seul but que de me préparer à aujourd'hui. » Etait-ce une infime altération de sa voix, ou un reflet plus froid au fond de ses yeux, si ténu qu'il avait été instantanément noyé dans l'immensité bleue et paisible de son regard, qui alerta Taïpan… Pourtant l'Aigle Noir était toujours la même, jeune femme aimante qui tendait la main vers un amour d'enfance qu'elle était à présent à même d'enlacer. Mais la sensation de menace imminente avait été si nette que le Serpent de Bronze avait dû s'agripper à la roche, pour résister à l'impulsion de bondir hors de sa cachette et mettre en garde le Dragon d'Ebène. Seule l'absolue certitude que Fëanor savait ce qu'il faisait l'en avait empêché. Mais leur leader était-il encore assez lucide… il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se retrouver ainsi empêtré dans ses émotions.

Trois traits d'une énergie cyan fusèrent vers Fëanor et laissèrent une trace sanguinolente sur sa joue. Taïpan s'injuria intérieurement, le Dragon d'Ebène n'avait même pas cherché à les éviter. A moins qu'il n'en ait pas eu le temps : la jeune femme était rapide, au point que s'en était presque un euphémisme pour le Serpent. Taïpan se savait être le plus vif parmi les Chevaliers de Bronze, et pourtant il était loin de porter ses coups à cette vitesse. Et la seconde prise de conscience qui le frappa de plein fouet fut encore plus dure à encaisser : le cosmos de la jeune femme n'avait rien de comparable avec celui des autres renégats. Il n'était pas noir, mais bleu, un bleu que Tursiops du Dauphin lui aurait immanquablement envié. Taïpan n'en comprenait pas la raison, par contre il était sûr que l'Aigle Noir en était d'autant plus dangereuse. « Tu m'en veux donc à ce point d'être revenu si tard ? demanda Fëanor d'une voix atone, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur son visage.  
- Je ne sais pas, dit l'Aigle Noir avec une douceur qui rendait inconcevable le geste qu'elle avait eu une seconde auparavant. C'est une question que je ne me suis pas posée depuis des années. Non, reprit-elle en libérant de nouveaux éclairs de ses ongles, je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir. La douleur de l'attente n'est rien comparée au bonheur de te revoir… »

Cette fois, Fëanor dévia le coup d'un simple revers du bras. Il leva son bouclier devant ses yeux en examinant sa surface polie. Elle n'était pas ébréchée mais de fines rayures attestaient néanmoins des projections qui venaient de la frôler. « Tu es devenue bien plus qu'une femme, murmura-t-il. Je ne pense pas que quiconque sur l'Île de la Reine Morte puisse atteindre ce résultat. Pourquoi Heirani ? Pourquoi lever la main sur moi si tu ne me hais pas ? - Parce que je suis née pour ça, parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir te vaincre… »

Fëanor fronça les sourcils. Taïpan perçut plus qu'il ne l'entendit un grondement sourd, comme si une colère encore diffuse prenait naissance dans les pierres qui les entouraient. A son grand soulagement, il retrouva dans le timbre de Dragon d'Ebène toute la fermeté et l'assurance qui lui étaient coutumières lorsqu'il reprit. « Je ne sais pas qui est responsable de ton enseignement Heirani, ni quelles idées aberrantes il a réussi à t'imposer à la longue. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que le destin n'est pas la fatalité. Si jamais le devenir de chaque être est réellement écrit quelque part, c'est sous la forme d'un ensemble de possibilités entre lesquelles il devra choisir le moment venu. Il n'y a pas d'existence envisageable sans libre-arbitre. Tu n'es pas plus prédestinée à m'affronter aujourd'hui que je ne le suis à mourir sous ta main. Car même si je devais me résoudre à te combattre, tu n'es pas assez puissante pour l'emporter contre moi. Tu es peut-être assez forte pour vaincre l'homme que j'étais, mais certainement pas pour tuer celui que je suis devenu. Celui qui t'a dit que tu étais née pour me battre t'a trompée, ou bien il s'est leurré lui-même, tu n'es même pas assez puissante pour m'obliger à prendre ta vie. En ce qui concerne ton maître par contre… » Les roches se fendirent et se déchaussèrent en une longue spirale autour du Dragon d'Ebène, comme si quelque bête fabuleuse était sur le point de surgir de terre.

« Tu ne comprends pas, dit tristement l'Aigle Noir. Même si tes techniques sont plus abouties que les miennes, même si tu es plus fort, même si tu es plus rapide… rien de tout ça ne te sauvera. - Très bien, se résigna finalement Fëanor après un moment d'hésitations douloureuses. Montre-moi puisque c'est ce à quoi tu crois, et peut-être qu'après tu me laisseras déchirer le voile qu'on a posé devant tes yeux. »

La sanction suivit immédiatement le verdict sans autre signe avant-coureur. Le Dragon d'Ebène leva brusquement sa main droite aux doigts écartés avant de fouetter l'air devant lui. Au même instant, l'Aigle Noire bondit vers la voûte obscure de la caverne. Taïpan ne devait jamais savoir combien de coups avaient été échangés, son œil avait été incapable de les suivre. Mais que sa volonté de voir ce qui se passait fût si forte qu'elle ait exacerbée son entropie naturelle, ou que l'affrontement fut si beau que la Terre elle-même réclamait un spectateur pour le partager, le Serpent de Bronze eut une vision fulgurante de la scène telle qu'elle s'inscrivit dans l'univers : dressé sur lui-même, un dragon immense et sinueux, aux multiples excroissances et aux écailles sombres et lustrées comme l'ébène, aux griffes d'obsidienne et aux yeux d'améthyste, un aigle souple et majestueux fondant sur lui, au plumage de jais et aux serres de cristal, dont l'âme étincelait aux travers des deux diamants bleus qui transportaient son regard. Un ballet quasi céleste au sein duquel s'opposèrent la force assurée et la plénitude acérée. Les griffes d'obsidienne étaient si larges et émérites qu'un ange aurait eu ses ailes arrachées. Et pourtant l'oiseau noir les frôlait sans cesse, planant aux plus étroites frontières de la déchirure, comme si son vol naturel le portait intuitivement au travers des vaines lacérations pour amener ses serres au contact du dragon sorti de terre.

Taïpan battit des paupières, déboussolé par la soudaine dichotomie temporelle dont il venait de faire l'expérience. Fëanor avait un genou à terre, sa main était crispée sur son abdomen, là où son armure lui faisait défaut, et entre ses doigts suintait le flux écarlate qui venait grossir la flaque déjà formée à ses pieds. Dans son dos, l'Aigle Noir sauta sur place en battant des mains, dans une manifestation d'allégresse infantile aberrante et indécente, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait celui à qui elle n'avait cessé de jurer son affection. « Tu vois ! hoqueta-t-elle joyeusement d'une voix suraiguë. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'en étais capable ! » Le Dragon d'Ebène se redressait lentement. Manifestement si ses blessures étaient sérieuses son état était encore loin d'être catastrophique. « Je ne suis pas mort pour autant Heirani, articula-t-il en lui refaisant face. Mais je t'accorde que tu es capable de bien plus que je ne le croyais.  
- Je n'ai aucun mérite tu sais, c'est dans l'ordre des choses… susurra l'Aigle Noir qui semblait retomber en enfance. Quand on y croit très fort les légendes se révèlent toujours vraies, et la légende dit qu'à moins de l'obliger à se sacrifier, il n'y pas de moyen de vaincre un dragon, sauf pour un autre dragon…  
- Un autre dragon, ou un aigle…  
- Ouiii ! rit Heirani. Ça y est tu as compris ! Toi tu es le beau et grand dragon, et moi le gentil petit aigle qui va t'empêcher de dévorer le monde ! »

Taïpan se tenait la tête à deux mains, en grimaçant au goût amer de sa salive. _Folle_, pensait-il. _Elle est complètement folle ! Athéna, faites que Fëanor se reprenne… Tuez-la bon sang, c'est ce qui peut lui arriver de mieux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente pour vous mais ça ne peut pas être celle que vous avez connue_…

Fëanor hocha la tête en baissant les paupières sur son regard endeuillé, cherchant au fond de lui un souvenir bien plus cohérent que la réalité à laquelle il était confronté. Mais rien n'y faisait, Heirai lui échappait. Chaque seconde la voyait s'éloigner d'avantage de la jeune fille qu'il avait recueillie, protégée et élevée. « Que feras-tu ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure en gardant les yeux clos. Que feras-tu lorsque tu m'auras tué ?  
- En fait, sourit l'Aigle Noir en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, j'avais décidé de mourir aussi en tenant ton corps une dernière fois dans mes bras. Parce que tout de même, je t'aime, et c'est très mal de tuer quelqu'un qu'on aime, même si on est obligé de le faire. Mais on m'a dit qu'il y avait un autre dragon qui était venu sur l'île. Et moi je suis le seul aigle ici, alors je vais être obligée de vivre encore un tout petit peu, pas longtemps, juste assez pour le tuer aussi avant de te rejoindre… C'est triste, j'aurais préféré le rencontrer en premier, comme ça j'aurais pu partir avec toi…  
- Dinen…  
- C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? C'est très joli comme nom ça Dinen, ça doit être un très joli dragon… Tu as peur pour lui ? Moi je ne peux plus. Je me rappelle juste comment c'était quand j'étais toute petite, quand j'étais terrifiée par le noir et par tous les hommes méchants qui s'y cachaient. Et puis Guilty n'aimait pas ceux qui avaient peur, il leur faisait des choses terribles et ça, ça me faisait encore plus peur. Et puis ça a fini par faire peur aussi au grand dragon qui me tenait serrée contre lui la nuit pour me protéger. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir peur, mais ce soir là je crois bien qu'il a eu peur pour moi. Peur d'une toute petite chose effrayée et de ce qui lui arriverait quand se cacher ne servirait plus à rien. Alors le grand dragon a souri et il a dit à la petite fille qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais peur. Il a retiré de ma tête tout le méchant noir, et il l'a emprisonné dans ses yeux, et toute mes peurs avec… Tu sais que je ne me souviens plus de tes yeux comme ils étaient avant Dragon ?  
- Moi non plus Heirani, moi non plus. Et je ne me souviens de rien d'autre avant toi. C'est pour ça que c'est si dur aujourd'hui.  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour Dinen. Même si je vais devoir le tuer je te promets de ne pas lui faire mal. Et comme ça il pourra te rejoindre, il sera sûrement content. On sera content tous les trois.  
- Maudit sois-tu Jango ! lança Fëanor en rouvrant les yeux, d'une voix qui s'amenuisit jusqu'à devenir à peine audible. Tes méfais t'auront survécu, et celui là est le pire d'entre eux. Maudit soit celui qui a entretenu ton infamie… Pardon Heirani. J'ai fait la promesse de vivre, une promesse que je ne peux pas briser. Et Dinen vivra aussi… pardon… » Il leva simplement la main. Un souffle dévastateur en jaillit de façon fulgurante, arrachant la roche, pulvérisant les colonnes de pierres sur son passage. L'Aigle Noir n'eut pas seulement le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'elle avait déjà été emportée. Le courant destructeur emplit entièrement la caverne, tournoyant entre les cavités. Et volant sur souffle du dragon par lequel elle se laissait porter sans effort, l'Aigle Noir tourbillonna jusqu'à venir heurter le plein fouet le dos du Dragon d'Ebène dans un sinistre craquement.

Fëanor mordit la poussière, et l'atmosphère tumultueuse retrouva instantanément son calme. Il mit longtemps à se relever, dans un effort au cours duquel de larges éclats de son armure se fissurèrent en se détachant de ses omoplates. Et quand il fut debout, se fut pour découvrir Heirani, qui lui faisait face nimbée d'une aura turquoise. « Adieu mon amour, dit-elle simplement » Et malgré la folie qui était la sienne, l'émotion transportée par ces mots était auréolée d'une sincérité qui plongeait loin au travers de sa démence, jusqu'à un cœur baigné d'une authenticité que n'avaient pu atteindre toutes ces années pleines de l'abject conditionnement qui avait perverti son esprit. Qu'il était bleu l'aigle qui déploya ses ailes, et qu'elles étaient tendres ces serres qui perforèrent le torse du dragon… Taïpan avait voulu bondir pour s'interposer, mais sa volonté n'était jamais parvenue jusqu'à ses muscles. Il s'était découvert figé, dans l'impossibilité physiologique de bouger n'était-ce que le petit doigt, tandis qu'une voix sourde roulait dans son esprit, répétant d'un inlassable refrain : _reste à ta place, reste à ta place_… Le Serpent de Bronze hurla intérieurement, mais le mal était d'ores et déjà accompli. L'Aigle Noir s'était immobilisée au contact du Dragon d'Ebène, ses mains enfoncées jusqu'aux poignets dans le pectoral de Fëanor, à hauteur du cœur.

« C'est fini, murmura doucement Heirani. Attends-moi mon beau dragon, je ne tarderai pas. Attends-moi et tu verras peut-être combien je regrette d'avoir eu raison. - Oui, répondit Fëanor en ravalant péniblement le flot de sang qui remontait jusqu'à sa gorge. C'en est bien fini Heirani. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui devrai t'attendre… Jango ne connaissait pas toutes les légendes, ou il n'a pas voulu toutes te les apprendre. Au fond de toi tu dois le savoir Heirani, _le cœur du dragon bat ailleurs que dans sa poitrine_… »

L'Aigle Noir regarda sans comprendre le Dragon d'Ebène lever les mains pour lui enserrer les poignets, l'immobilisant devant lui. Alors, triste comme les pierres se déploya la cosmo-énergie violacée de Fëanor. Les yeux grands ouverts comme pour ne rien perdre de la fatalité de son geste, il libéra son arcane le plus destructeur à l'apogée de sa puissance. « _Dragon Earth Breath_ »

Le sol éclata sous le couple mortuaire. L'ultime exhalation du dragon, une tourmente orageuse et lapidaire, un souffle sauvage chargé de roches et de cristaux. Serres écorchées, bec brisé, ailes arrachées, emportés avec le vent venu des entrailles terrestres qui pulvérisa l'armure noire de l'Aigle et la dispersa, pareille à de la poussière, en un nuage de suie. Alors Fëanor lâcha les poignets d'Heirani, et dans une gerbe de sang soulevée par les mains qui quittaient sa poitrine, il la laissa s'envoler loin de lui.

_Quand l'aigle a dépassé les neiges éternelles,  
A ses larges poumons il veut chercher plus d'air  
Et le soleil plus proche en un azur plus clair  
Pour échauffer l'éclat de ses mornes prunelles._

_Il s'enlève. Il aspire un torrent d'étincelles.  
Toujours plus haut, enflant son vol tranquille et fier,  
Il plane sur l'orage et monte vers l'éclair  
Mais la foudre d'un coup a rompu ses deux ailes._

_Avec un cri sinistre, il tournoie, emporté  
Par la trombe, et, crispé, buvant d'un trait sublime  
La flamme éparse, il plonge au fulgurant abîme._

_Heureux qui pour la Gloire ou pour la Liberté,  
Dans l'orgueil de la force et l'ivresse du rêve,  
Meurt ainsi d'une mort éblouissante et brève !_**(1.)**

Il y eu un silence, un silence plus pesant que l'obscurité souterraine, seulement rompu de temps à autre par des pans de roches qui finissaient de s'effondrer dans la caverne dévastée. Un serpent enfonçait ses poings contre ses yeux, pour ne pas avoir à regarder la scène qu'il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir contempler. Un dragon était agenouillé, de sa poitrine coulait un sang trop rouge pour un cœur qui continuait à battre. Un aigle était étendu, sa frêle poitrine dénudée trop belle pour qu'on pût accepter que la vie s'en écoulât ainsi.

La main de Fëanor trembla lorsqu'il caressa les cheveux d'Heirani, retirant les impuretés de métal noir qui y adhéraient encore. « Tu aurais eu d'avantage de chances de me faire mal en te frappant toi-même. Si ma mort avait pu racheter ta vie, je te l'aurais offerte, sans même que tu aies à le demander.  
- Je sais, hoqueta-t-elle. On m'avait forcé à l'oublier mais au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su.  
- On a fait plus que ça. Je ne connais que deux personnes capables de jouer avec les souvenirs et les fantasmes, et l'une d'elles avait appris à le faire ici. Il n'y a rien de plus immoral, quelqu'un aurait dû s'assurer depuis longtemps que ce genre de technique n'était plus enseigné.  
- Je vais mourir et j'ai n'ai pas peur, je vais te perdre et je n'ai pas peur… Je ne veux pas que ma mort soit aussi creuse que mes dernières années. Rends-les moi Dragon, rends-moi mes peurs… Et laisse-moi revoir une dernière fois tes vrais yeux… »

Avec un soupir de douleur, Heirani redressa la tête pour effleurer les lèvres de Fëanor avant d'embrasser ses paupières. « Ils sont si beaux… murmura-t-elle en se laissant aller à nouveau contre la roche. Non ! Je veux les voir encore ! Où es-tu ?! Tout est noir ! Dragon ne me laisse pas !! » Le cri résonna longtemps dans la caverne, bien après que la tête de l'Aigle Noir fût retombée sur le coté. Et plus longtemps encore resta le Dragon d'Ebène, agenouillé près d'elle, à lui caresser lentement les cheveux. Il se rappela la fois où il l'avait recueillie, et la dette qu'il avait contractée envers Guilty pour préserver l'enfant. Il se rappela les années durant lesquelles il l'avait élevée, et les nombreux combats qu'il avait dû livrer pour elle, qui avaient fini par faire du Dragon l'un des plus puissants et des plus craints des Seigneurs Noirs. Il se souvint du jour où il l'avait abandonnée pour suivre Phénix, obéissant à Jango qui avait récolté à son profit la promesse qu'il avait faite à Guilty. Il se souvint de ces heures innombrables à Rozan, durant lesquelles il fixait les eaux du torrent qui tôt ou tard rejoindraient l'océan, scrutant la présence presque aux antipodes de celle qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée. Jusqu'au jour où le Grand Pope lui-même s'était fait l'instrument du destin qu'il attendait en lui ordonnant de guider les Chevaliers de Bronze jusqu'à l'Île de la Reine Morte, jusqu'à cet instant où elle lui était apparue. Femme-enfant, femme-folle, joie éphémère et mirage qui s'étiole… Il se rappela le premier coup qu'elle lui avait porté, et le dernier qui l'avait emportée. Et il se souvint pourquoi il s'était résolu à la tuer. Alors le Dragon d'Ebène émergea de l'érèbe, il passa ses doigts sur le regard éteint d'Heirani, laissant l'empreinte de se tristesse sur les paupières closes, avant de se relever, tournant sa rancœur vers la noirceur des abîmes plus en avant.

« Phénix, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, le destin était-il si peu content des souffrances qu'il t'a infligées pour me contraindre aux mêmes ?... » Mais il n'y avait personne pour lui répondre, que cette douleur nébuleuse, tapie dans un recoin de son âme, qui lui rappelait sans qu'il pût réellement s'en souvenir qu'une personne au moins avait souffert d'avantage encore. « Viens Taïpan, reprit-il sans cesser de fixer la route enténébrée devant lui. La peine est éternelle, il sera toujours temps d'y revenir. Le devoir, lui, n'a déjà que trop attendu. » Le Serpent de Bronze sursauta, et empli de honte, il franchit à pas pesant la pente du souterrain qui menait à la caverne des tristes retrouvailles. Il s'arrêta près de Fëanor, resté immobile à l'attendre. La peine que leur guide dégageait était immense, mais derrière elle, loin de tout abattement, il percevait plus que jamais cette résolution absolue propre à l'ancien Chevalier Noir. Accablé, le Dragon d'Ebène dégageait une volonté implacable, à la mesure de sa tristesse. Taïpan aurait aimé trouver des mots, ne fut-ce qu'un seul. Tout ce qui lui venait aux lèvres lui paraissait ineffablement puéril et inconsistant. Mais un profond dégoût envers lui-même l'aurait submergé s'il était resté silencieux. « Ça va aller ? articula péniblement le jeune australien. »

Il ne s'attendait pas au regard qu'il croisa lorsque Fëanor tourna la tête vers lui. Un regard d'où avait disparu toute l'obscurité étrange qui le distinguait entre tout autre. Taïpan pouvait voir le blanc de ses yeux, des yeux aux iris d'un bleu sombre mais doux, tendrement violacé. « Ça ira Taïpan, soupira Fëanor en exhalant les dernières bribes de sa lassitude, ça ira. Tant qu'il me restera des choses à accomplir…  
- Je sais que je dois vous faire confiance, articula péniblement le Serpent, mais vous… enfin vous avez quand même un gros trou dans la poitrine…  
- C'est sans importance, répondit Fëanor en effleurant le pourtour du creux béant de sa protection. Mon cosmos a déjà cautérisé la plaie. Un conseil : si jamais un jour tu devais vouloir tuer un dragon, assure-toi qu'il n'ait pas déjà donné son cœur avant d'essayer de le transpercer.  
- Je ne crois pas que j'essaierais…  
- Sage décision. Tiens t'en à elle tant que tu n'es pas près à mourir pour vaincre. Un dragon ne meurt jamais seul. A part peut-être aux pieds d'un aigle…  
- Pourtant… Elle…  
- Heirani en avait le pouvoir, cela au moins était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui voulait me tuer. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie.  
- Pardon, se ravisa précipitamment Taïpan. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de parler de ce qui s'est passé ici.  
- En effet, acquiesça Fëanor en tapotant de son index le pectoral de bronze du Serpent. Je te remercie de ne pas être intervenu mais… tu n'aurais jamais dû être ici ! » Le doigt du Dragon d'Ebène libéra de nouveau son souffle à bout portant, envoyant Taïpan se fracasser à l'autre extrémité de la caverne, son corps ouvrant un nouveau cratère dans la paroi rocheuse au moment de l'impact. Fëanor le regarda sans ciller s'écraser sur le sol, parmi les éboulis qui vinrent partiellement recouvrir le corps du Serpent. « Voilà pour m'avoir forcé à partager ces instants, dit-il d'une voix cinglante en se détournant pour replonger dans les profondeurs du souterrain. Et maintenant amène-toi. Marche ou rampe, si tant est que tu sois réellement venu accomplir quelque chose ici… »

* * *

¤

« Hem, toussa Belthil en se raclant la gorge. Je ne voudrais pas être médisant mais tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on tourne un peu en rond là ?  
- Evidemment espèce de buse reluisante ! tonna Palantir. Comment veux-tu que je t'amène au pôle sans un seul point de repère fiable ! Y a pas un glaçon qui dépasse dans ce désert, pas un pingouin pour flécher le parcours !  
- Enfin c'est quand même pas la mer à boire, maugréa le Sagittaire en tendant le doigt vers le halot solaire qui s'imposait difficilement dans le ciel blafard. Tant qu'on le voit dans notre dos c'est qu'on continue d'aller vers le nord !  
- Mais quel nord, nez de bœuf !? Tu veux aller vers l'endroit au nord le plus éloigné des terres d'Asgard, autrement dit vers le pôle de l'inaccessibilité qui en l'occurrence coïncide en gros avec le pôle géographique. Mais je te rappelle que notre bonne vieille planète tourne autour d'un axe qui n'est en rien perpendiculaire à l'ellipse de sa course autour du soleil. Lequel soleil restera dans notre dos tant qu'on n'aura pas atteint le pôle géomagnétique, soit bien après que l'on ait dépassé le pôle nord. Ah il est chouette le flair des Chevaliers d'Or !  
- Ça va Copernic, lâche du lest… On a qu'à continuer tout droit et c'est marre…  
- Ouais tranquille, grogna l'Elu de Heimdall… Sachant qu'à chaque pas sur la glace on part en sucette en faisant un mètre sur une jambe, et que toutes les trois secondes on prend une bourrasque sur le travers, ça tu peux être sûr qu'on donne un nouveau sens à la géométrie… Vas y pour voir, prends ton élan et fais-moi une belle ligne droite ! Je parierais Sleipnir contre une mule à trois pattes que tu me dessines la Grande Ourse…  
- C'est bon, soupira Belthil. Pas le peine de prendre le mors aux dents, moi aussi j'ai l'estomac dans les talons… Je me suis planté, t'es content ? Y a rien à voir ici. Alors on décampe au trot en tâchant de ne pas trop dévier, et on termine de traverser cette misère en vitesse en arrêtant de chercher le pôle.  
- Par les orteils pourris de Hel, tu te rends compte de l'étendue que tu m'auras fait arpenter en pure perte alors que je suis cent fois plus utile ailleurs ?! La prochaine fois que tu me demanderas de me geler les pieds pour toi ou le Sanctuaire, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison ou je te fais bouffer ma corne…  
- Le Chevalier du Taureau m'a déjà sorti quelque chose du même genre, ricana le Sagittaire. Il s'en est mordu les naseaux…  
- Ta gueule la flèche… Tais-toi et cours… »

Les deux hommes placèrent ensemble un même démarrage qui laissa deux cratères dans la glace là où ils avaient pris leur appui, suivi immédiatement d'une double détonation, allocution funèbre du mur du son qui vola en éclat.

Belthil avait froid. Il avait encore plus faim. Et largement au-delà, il s'emmerdait pire qu'Aphrodite dans le lit d'Hephaïstos. Ce qui en soit n'est que rumeur abusive, ce n'est pas les forgerons qui font de mauvais maris, c'est leurs marteaux qui font mauvais ménage avec les crânes des amants. Belthil rêvait d'éclat, de grandeur, de preuves de bravoure, et tout ce qu'il avait récolté jusque là n'avait rien de plus glorieux que quelques engelures et une entorse à la cheville. A présent il ne ressentait plus que la vanité de ce périple aux frontières les plus reculées du globe. Toute la surexcitation qu'avait fait naître en lui la nouvelle d'un espace prétendu vierge et inexploré avait non seulement disparu, mais plus encore, il ne se souvenait même plus de la raison qui avait suscité cet engouement précipité. Sa conduite lui apparaissait dans toute sa stupidité, et la présomption délirante selon laquelle il avait espéré trouver des indices sur la disparition de Kaïkas était à ce point inepte qu'il refusait de s'y accrocher pour s'octroyer une excuse. Helcaraxë, « le Chaos des Glaces » comme avait fini par le nommer l'Elu de Heimdall, n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de la création, la preuve par l'absurde de l'énorme inanité qu'aurait été la naissance de la terre si la vie n'était pas venue l'habiter. Aussi fut-ce avec une bouffée de soulagement sur son orgueil malmené que le Sagittaire vit apparaître au loin les falaises de la Marche septentrionale d'Asgard.

Ce n'était encore qu'une vision diffuse, une simple altération des couleurs à l'horizon sous leurs regards affûtés, qui laissait espérer un accroissement du relief dont la grisaille bleutée empiétait vaguement sur le bleu grisâtre du ciel nordique. En dépit de la hâte qu'il avait affichée jusque là à sortir de ce désert sordide, Palantir ralentit soudainement sa course. Il finit par s'immobiliser complètement, les yeux braqués sur la silhouette floue de la Marche alors que ses doigts frottaient la barbe dorée qui ornait ses joues. « C'est trop tôt, marmonnait-il. Je veux bien avoir dévié, mais je ne peux pas m'être planté autant… » Belthil le regardait sans comprendre. Le Sagittaire avait déjà eu l'occasion d'appréhender l'extrême acuité de l'œil de son compagnon. Ce qu'il apercevait au loin, il était certain que l'Elu de Heimdall en avait eu connaissance bien avant lui. Et pourtant c'était maintenant que la limite de son royaume était en vue qu'il montrait le moins d'empressement à avancer.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? demanda presque poliment Belhtil après avoir ravalé les mots plus incisifs qui étaient montés jusqu'à ses lèvres.  
- On ne devrait pas déjà la voir, répondit Palantir en hochant la tête. Même sans repère, même si les distances sont trompeuses, j'étais sûr qu'on était trop loin pour ça, beaucoup trop loin. J'avais cherché à te mener jusqu'au pôle, on n'avait pas fait beaucoup de chemin avant que tu n'envoies promener tes chimères. Pour moi on devrait seulement être à mi-chemin de l'autre coté de la Marche. Je veux bien que mes perceptions aient été faussées, mais pas autant. Non, pas autant…  
- Alors c'est quoi ça ? Un mirage ?  
- Un mirage ? Peut-être… L'air est saturé de particules de glace, et sous ces latitudes les rayons du soleil les frappent de façon particulièrement oblique. Elles peuvent agir comme des miroirs et refléter une réalité beaucoup plus éloignée. Le phénomène est rare, mais ça arrive…  
- Mouais. Si tu le dis. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, au moins maintenant on est sûr d'aller dans la bonne direction. Parce que même si ce qu'on voit est plus loin que ce qu'on croit, au moins on sait que c'est par là.  
- Enfin une parole sensée. Remonte tes jambières et déploie tes ailes Belthil du Sagittaire, Asgard nous attend. »

Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau. Mais pas longtemps. Si les lois de la physique leur interdisaient de soutenir une allure par trop excessive sous peine de prendre feu, leur endurance était néanmoins suffisante pour leur permettre de mener bon train, à une allure qui leur aurait permis de devancer allègrement tout explorateur dûment motorisé pour affronter cette contré hostile. Les kilomètres défilaient sous leurs pieds, et l'illusion loin de se dissiper gagnait au contraire en netteté, quoi que sa taille ne semblât pas significativement augmenter. Les deux hommes stoppèrent ensemble sans s'être concertés. « C'est moi ou c'est vachement balaise comme mirage ? constata Belthil en passant ses doigts engourdis dans sa chevelure azure pour en décoller les cristaux de glace qui y adhéraient.  
- Que Gungnir me transperce, marmonna Palantir. Ce n'est pas un mirage. Et c'est trop grand pour être la falaise du glacier…  
- Oui mais grand comment ? rétorqua le Sagittaire. Avec la distance qu'on vient d'avaler, c'est tout juste si on a l'air de s'en être approché de quelques pas…  
- C'est une chaîne de montagnes, avança Palantir dont les pupilles irisées ne lâchaient pas l'horizon. Pour qu'elle ne grandisse pas plus vite il faut vraiment qu'elle soit loin. Et pour qu'on puisse malgré tout la voir d'aussi loin…  
- Alors il faut vraiment qu'elle soit haute…  
- Il n'y a rien d'aussi haut à Asgard…  
- Le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion est libyen. J'ai accompagné une fois Laer jusqu'à chez lui. Il vient d'une famille de nomades qui vit au Sud du désert, près de la frontière du Tchad. Quand le temps était parfaitement dégagé, on apercevait vaguement les premières cimes du massif du Tibesti. Ça me fait un peu la même impression. Et pour ce que j'en sais, le Tibesti culmine à plus de trois milles mètres…  
- Ça n'a rien à voir ! pesta Palantir. Les montagnes poussent partout sur le continent, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais pas à Asgard ! Le Palais d'Odin est situé au point le plus haut, et c'est tout juste si on y dépasse les neuf cents mètres. Ce truc là-bas n'a rien à foutre ici !  
- C'est une façon de voir les choses, concéda le Sagittaire dans un effort de tempérance qui lui était rarement coutumier. En attendant c'est bien là droit devant…  
- Ça reste encore à prouver ! Je n'y croirai que lorsque je le toucherai du doigt. Et par tous les Ases, je te jure que si cette chose est réelle elle ne restera pas debout bien longtemps ! Je m'en vais te la réduire en gravillons la montagne, si montagne il y a…  
- On se détend Saint Thomas. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne brûleras pas la dernière étincelle de ton cosmos si précieux pour la défense de ton peuple, juste pour jouer les terrassiers à l'échelle nationale. Mais si la montagne t'énerve tant que ça, on peut toujours grimper lui planter un drapeau sur le crâne pour lui rabaisser son caquet. Alors souffle un bon coup, fait péter ta corne et en route !  
- N'empêche, maugréa Palantir. Tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que c'est malsain une montagne qui se dresse là où rien d'autre ne dépasse les icebergs. Et encore plus quand elle a poussé au seul endroit, où malgré sa taille, il n'y a jamais eu personne pour la voir. Vraiment malsain… »

Le Sagittaire haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la tête de leur course. L'Elu de Heimdall avait beau lui être sympathique, ce n'en était pas moins un homme caractériel et borné. Défauts qu'en son fort intérieur il connaissait parfaitement, raison pour laquelle il se serait bien garder de les lui reprocher. La chaîne de montagnes grandissait. Lentement mais inexorablement. Et progressivement elles s'imposèrent aux deux hommes dans un gigantisme titanesque. L'Elu de Heimdall n'avait jamais quitté Asgard, aussi n'avait-il aucun moyen de concevoir à quel point leur hauteur paraissait hallucinante, quoi que quelque obscur instinct l'eût d'emblée prévenu contre elles. Belthil lui, avait parcouru la terre dans ses contrées les plus rébarbatives, recherchant sans cesse au long de ses années d'entraînement les conditions les plus difficiles pour parfaire sa maîtrise du septième sens. Il oublia vite le Tibesti pour songer aux pentes enneigées des Alpes. Une heure plus tard, alors que le vent qui avait redoublé de vigueur cinglait douloureusement ses pommettes, c'était la cime inégalée de l'Everest qu'avait en tête le Sagittaire. Mais même Sagarmatha devenait raisonnable à l'approche des montagnes hallucinées. Elles s'étendaient à perte de vue, à l'Est comme à l'Ouest, en une chaîne ininterrompue. Loin, très loin dans le ciel arctique, leurs cimes dentelées et agressives griffaient le zénith de leur sombre noirceur, car toute trace de neige disparaissait des sommets aux deux tiers de leur hauteur.

Quand le Chevalier d'Or et l'Elu Divin parvinrent au pied des premiers contreforts, aucun des deux n'osa élever la voix avant de longues minutes, l'air empli des rugissements du vent qui n'altéraient en rien le silence de mort qui régnait en dessous. Dans le vide ineffable d'Helcaraxë, la masse des montagnes hallucinées paraissait si monstrueuse qu'elles pesaient au-dessus de leurs têtes d'une façon quasi intolérable. Leur présence était si imposante qu'elles en dégageaient une sorte de conscience, comme une forme de volonté colossale et impie. Sentiment renforcé par les dents de la chaîne, que les deux hommes aux facultés exceptionnelles parvenaient à accrocher du regard malgré leur éloignement effarant, et qui révélaient à eux par intermittence une confuse impression de régularité dans leur dessin, impression qui surgissait de façon totalement imprévisible, et qui disparaissait ensuite avant même qu'ils aient eu conscience de ce sur quoi elle reposait. Elles étaient comme une entité mauvaise qui les observait, eux les premiers êtres humains à la profaner. Elles dont la présence blasphématoire était à elle seule un épouvantable secret, rendu plus effroyable par la suggestion insidieuse qu'elle devait cacher quelque mystère plus sacrilège encore que leur simple existence. Quiconque se serait retrouvé en face d'elles se seraient enfui en hurlant, ou serait mort de froid sur place, tétanisé et écrasé par la force brute de leur présence. Mais même ces montagnes ne pouvaient espérer vaincre par leur seule apparence un serviteur d'Odin et un protecteur d'Athéna réunis. Même si elles avaient réussi à distiller la peur dans leurs âmes, ce à quoi nul n'était parvenu auparavant. Palantir avança la main, et toucha la glace qui couvrait le pied du massif ainsi qu'il regrettait l'avoir désiré quelques heures plus tôt.

« Par tous les Saints… murmura Belthil. » Il claquait des dents, et ses jambes flageolantes étaient là pour lui signifier que le froid implacable n'en était pas la seule cause. « Si l'Himalaya est le toit du monde, c'est quoi ça, la cheminée ?  
- Je m'étais trompé, dit Palantir qui gardait sa main pausée comme pour conjurer le tremblement qui l'agitait. Il n'y a pas seulement rien d'aussi grand à Asgard, il n'y a rien d'aussi grand au monde… Elles doivent dépasser les neuf milles mètres, les dix milles peut-être…  
- Comment ont-elles pu rester là, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur existence ?  
- Pour la même raison qu'il n'existe pas de photographie aérienne du Sanctuaire je suppose. Asgard est une terre sacrée, elle est cachée aux yeux du commun des mortels. Et Asgard entoure _ça_…  
- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je comprendrais que tu veuilles raser _ça_. Et si mon aide ne te parait pas déplacée, je crois bien que je te donnerais volontiers un coup de main.  
- Peut-être… plus tard… pas maintenant.  
- Tu as autre chose en tête ?  
- Je n'ai jamais été vaincu, repartit Palantir d'une voix plus ferme en tournant son visage vers le Sagittaire.  
- Moi non plus, renchérit Belthil en lui rendant son regard.  
- J'aurais voulu ne jamais venir ici, j'ai une envie folle de décamper, et de tout faire pour les oublier…  
- Elles te dégoûtent, et tu te dégoûtes encore plus de réagir ainsi…  
- Je ne peux pas admettre qu'un simple amas de roche, même de cette taille, puisse m'inspirer ces sentiments…  
- Pas plus que moi…  
- Alors…  
- Alors, dit Belthil en déployant ses ailes légendaires, je me charge de nous emmener là-haut, et toi tu fais en sorte qu'on ne crève pas de froid. » Le Sagittaire ceintura fermement le torse de Palantir et déploya son aura flamboyante. Celle de l'Elu de Heimdall, le plus solaire de tous les Ases, lui répondit en les enveloppant tous deux de son halot immaculée, pourtant si chaud et réconfortant. Et lançant ensemble un _Góðan Daginn_ Asgard qui exorcisa les dernières bribes de leurs craintes, le Chevalier d'Or et l'Elu Divin s'élevèrent en une comète ascendante vers les cimes des montagnes hallucinées.

* * *

¤

Taïpan avançait une main posée sur son flan. Fëanor n'avait pas cherché à le tuer, ni à le diminuer sérieusement. Peut-être même que son geste n'était pas véritablement l'expression d'un châtiment. Ce qui au reste aurait été parfaitement légitime : l'Australien en avait pris une et il la méritait. Sans doute pas la dernière d'ailleurs, Saül du Bouvier devait probablement se masser les phalanges en attendant impatiemment son retour. Mais le Dragon d'Ebène n'était pas homme à se faire lui-même justice. Justicier il l'était, certes dans une certaine mesure, à l'instar de tous les serviteurs d'Athéna. Mais il servait une idéologie, pas les intérêts de sa propre personne. Le Serpent de Bronze aurait parié que la vengeance était un concept totalement étranger à Fëanor. L'ancien Chevalier Noir était un homme trop distant, hors d'atteinte, comme si rien hormis les évènements présents de pouvaient avoir de prise sur lui. Il ne vivait qu'une successivité d'instants immédiats, éternellement détaché des réalités éphémères vouées à l'oubli dès qu'elles appartenaient au passé. C'était du moins ce que Taïpan ressentait à son égard. Le coup qu'il avait subi n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un bref relâchement émotionnel, Fëanor avait simplement libéré une partie de la tension qui l'étouffait. Sa pseudo rancœur contre le Serpent n'avait été qu'un prétexte, une occasion légitime mais qu'il n'aurait pas saisie si la nécessité de se défouler ne s'était pas fait sentir aussi impétueusement. Il était ô combien plus facile de juger ainsi l'austère acolyte du Phénix, l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir était par trop intolérable pour qu'il pût en être autrement.

La lumière s'était considérablement raréfiée dans le souterrain qui plongeait dans les entrailles de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Il n'y avait plus aucune fissure apportant quelque clarté en provenance de l'extérieur, et pour cause, ils devaient être descendus bien en dessous du niveau de l'océan. Au grand dame de Taïpan. Se battre dans ces conditions, c'était comme brûler son cosmos dans un avion en plein ciel au risque de faire péter la carlingue. Et à bien y réfléchir, se retrouver noyé au fond d'un boyau de basalte était encore moins réjouissant qu'une chute de quelques milliers de pieds. Sans compter que même si l'eau ne trouvait pas d'orifice assez large pour tout envahir rapidement, il suffisait qu'elle arrive en quantité suffisante et qu'elle découvre un chemin qui la mènerait jusqu'à une coulée de lave. Laquelle ne devait pas être très loin, il n'y avait qu'à regarder les vapeurs de souffre de plus en plus épaisses pour s'en convaincre. Eau de mer et magma, la rencontre serait explosive… Le Serpent de Bronze avait les nerfs à vif, il en venait à espérer qu'un adversaire coriace survienne rapidement pour qu'il puisse échapper à ces pensées moroses dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Une brusque montée d'adrénaline l'assaillit lorsqu'il vit la silhouette du Dragon d'Ebène commencer à se découper plus nettement devant lui. Quelque éclairage tremblotant tentait de repousser les ténèbres et la galerie commença à s'élargir.

C'était probablement l'endroit le plus confortable de l'île. Les parois de la caverne avait été martelées et le sol aplani, sans doute moins dans un soucis d'esthétisme que pour colmater les anfractuosités afin d'empêcher les miasmes du volcan de saturer la salle. La quasi-totalité des ressources glanées sur les épaves échouées aux environs devait avoir été réunie là. Il en résultait un mobilier de fortune, sommaire certes mais commode, autant dire luxueux pour les exilés. Et ultime privilège, dans un coin trônait un vaste réservoir fermé par un disque de verre sans doute fondu sur place, qui recelait une eau claire et minérale. A la lueur de torchères incrustées dans la roche, deux hommes engoncés dans leurs sombres protections profitaient de cette retraite élitiste. L'un d'eux était assis, sa tête entre ses paumes, absorbé dans la lecture d'un vieil ouvrage qui partait en lambeaux. L'autre faisait les cents pas, un pli soucieux barrant son front, faisant tourner entre ses doigts une longue baguette métallique à base triangulaire. Ce fut lui qui le premier s'aperçut de la présence des intrus, encore qu'il ne remarquât pas leur arrivée avant que plusieurs secondes ne se fussent écoulées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Qui êtes-vous ? hurla-t-il. Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?! » Son acolyte sursauta en s'arrachant à la contemplation de son livre, mais se ressaisit aussitôt sans plus marquer d'autre émotion. « Ouvre les yeux, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. L'armure noire du Dragon n'est pas dure à identifier. Nous savons qui la porte, et nous savions qu'il connaissait l'ancien sanctuaire de Guilty.  
- Ça n'explique rien, reprit le premier en serrant les dents. L'Aigle Noir devait s'en charger, il n'était pas censé pouvoir passer !  
- Je ne sais pas s'il est beaucoup plus censé d'accorder autant de crédit aux vieilles superstitions. L'Aigle Noir était forte, mais je n'ai jamais espéré qu'elle puisse le battre, et surtout pas sur la foi de légendes à demies oubliées. Et au vu du cratère sanglant sur sa poitrine à lui, je dirais même qu'elle s'est plutôt mieux débrouillée que ce dont je la croyais capable.  
- Taïpan, dit simplement Fëanor qui n'avait pas marqué un soupçon d'intérêt aux palabres des deux renégats. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps ici. Assure-toi que je ne les aie pas dans les pattes. » Et sans aucun regard pour les Chevaliers Noirs, il s'avança à l'intérieur de la caverne, se dirigeant à l'autre extrémité où visiblement le souterrain reprenait sa descente dans les entrailles de l'île.

« Comment ose-tu ! hurla le plus impétueux de leurs opposants. Nous sommes les maîtres, le Triumvirat Noir ! » Il se rua sur Fëanor en tendant sa règle vers lui, mais il ne termina jamais son geste : la souple silhouette du Serpent de Bronze s'interposa brusquement en travers de sa course, l'obligeant à bondir en arrière en une défense instinctive. Taïpan ne regarda pas le Dragon d'Ebène s'en aller, il eut à peine conscience d'entendre son pas décliner lentement dans les profondeurs. Toute son attention était fixée sur ses adversaires. Une vigilance froide, patiente, mortelle… Ses membres se mirent en mouvement presque imperceptiblement, avec si peu de hâte qu'on en aurait douté les voir bouger. Il glissa peu à peu dans une posture étrange, ses jambes croisées, fléchi sur elles au point d'en effleurer le sol, ses bras repliés contre son torse alors que ses doigts pointaient en direction de sa proie immédiate. Il n'était qu'attente, son sang ralentissait dans ses veines au point que son cœur ne battît plus qu'à de rares intervalles.

A un contre deux, le Serpent aurait pu sentir son assurance ébranlée. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le second Chevalier Noir restait assis, rien n'indiquait qu'il s'apprêtât à participer à l'affrontement. Et surtout Taïpan se connaissait parfaitement. Il savait que son adversaire, qui tremblait encore de l'affront qu'il venait d'encaisser, ne voyait pas en lui un jeune garçon inexpérimenté mais bien un émissaire du Sanctuaire. Un Chevalier d'Athéna dont les origines aborigènes sous la lumière vacillante des torches conféraient à son visage sec, aux pommettes saillantes, un aspect inquiétant. Tout comme la protection reptilienne qui couvrait son corps de bronze, pareille à un enchevêtrement d'écailles. La patience était l'une des meilleures armes de Taïpan. Son immobilisme intriguait, irritait, insultait, et ceux qui le subissaient tombaient dans les pires travers pour l'en faire sortir. Ichi lui avait appris une leçon que son tempérament impulsif l'avait toujours empêcher d'appliquer lui-même : frapper une fois et une seule à coup sûr plutôt que de chercher à terrasser par l'usure. C'était pour cette raison que les griffes de l'Hydre repoussaient, et qu'il ne lui avait jamais enseigné comment en faire autant avec les crochets du Serpent.

Le caractère même du Chevalier Noir l'avait d'emblée condamné. Il sauta sur Taïpan dans un hurlement de rage, tout son corps enflammé de son aigreur. C'est tout juste s'il entendit le « _Snake Disruptive Fangs_ », l'annonce macabre de son imminent trépas. Le cœur de l'Australien bondit dans sa poitrine et Taïpan se détendit comme un ressort, son cosmos ocre scintillant seulement en un fin halot autour des limites de son corps. Il passa sous la règle et le bras tendu de son adversaire, et lui porta un coup unique, le frappant de deux doigts à la base de la gorge, entre ses deux clavicules.

Le Chevalier Noir resta un instant bouche bée, son visage exprimant une totale incompréhension. La sombre aura qu'il avait invoquée brûlait toujours autour de lui, mais de fines particules ocre y étaient incrustées et y dansaient de façon malsaine. Le renégat s'écroula à terre dans un hurlement de douleur, déchirant ses ongles sur sa protection. Son sang commença à couler, d'abord de ses narines et de ses oreilles, puis par ses orbites et chacun des pores de sa peau. Il suintait sans se répandre, s'évaporant instantanément dans son cosmos qui se consumait de plus belle. Jusqu'au dernier spasme qui arqua violemment son corps, avant qu'il ne retombât définitivement, mort et exsangue. Le second Chevalier Noir n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa table, il attendit jusqu'à la dernière expiration de son acolyte pour sortir de sa réserve. « J'avoue que tu m'as surpris, commenta-t-il en détachant ses yeux de la forme inerte pour fixer Taïpan. Je m'attendais à ce que ton armure cache un aiguillon venimeux ou quelque chose d'équivalent, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse se servir de son cosmos pour en empoisonner un autre…  
- Et pourquoi pas… répondit le Serpent en reprenant prudemment le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque. Notre corps est la première source d'énergie dans laquelle on puise pour invoquer un arcane. Il suffit d'altérer ce lien pour que le transfert devienne incontrôlable, et fatal…  
- J'ai vu ça. Je suppose qu'il est très difficile d'y survivre si l'on ne possède pas un cosmos supérieur au tien.  
- Exact. Sa mort n'a pas l'air de te toucher beaucoup…  
- Sans doute. Ce n'était ni mon ami ni mon frère, un associé tout au plus. Il avait largement de quoi te donner du fil à retordre, mais il t'a attaqué sans réfléchir. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.  
- Tu aurais pu l'aider, ça se fait parfois entre associés…  
- Il m'aurait gêné. » Le Chevalier Noir se leva, et Taïpan s'aperçut qu'il portait deux curieux outils accrochés à la jupe de son armure, apparentés à première vue à un ciseau et un maillet forgés dans un métal argenté. Il referma son livre en en montrant la couverture au Serpent. « _Des armures, des constellations, et des points qui les lient_. C'est un traité très instructif, écrit par une certaine Abigail Maeglin, la première occupante de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Une Müvienne, particulièrement douée dans son art. Malheureusement pour elle, sur Mü on reconnaissait les femmes en tant qu'artistes mais on ne les autorisait pas à travailler l'orichalque. C'est semble-t-il une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se soit exilée ici, à moins qu'on ne l'y ait fortement incitée. La protection qui m'entoure n'est autre que l'armure noire du Burin, sa première création. Et ces outils, continua-t-il en reposant le livre pour les décrocher de sa taille, sont les propres instruments d'Abigail qu'elle emporta avec elle dans son exil. » Le Burin Noir fit posément le tour de la table pour venir se planter en face de Taïpan. « Maintenant Serpent, voyons si ta morsure reste aussi efficace contre quelqu'un qui sait se maîtriser… »

Il l'attaqua brusquement avec son marteau d'argent. Taïpan faillit être surpris, les propos du Chevalier Noir ayant laissé entendre qu'il ne se précipiterait pas pour passer le premier à l'offensive. Cependant le Serpent n'était pas n'importe quel adversaire. De tous les récents Chevaliers de Bronze, il était de loin le plus rapide d'entre eux, au-delà même d'Ayanima du Lynx déjà dotée d'une vivacité exceptionnelle pour son rang. Pris de court, il trouva néanmoins suffisamment de ressources pour accélérer et devancer l'attaque. Ses doigts allaient frapper le point névralgique quand une douleur aiguë transperça sa paume. Taïpan battit aussitôt en retraite, foudroyant du regard le burin d'argent qui avait intercepté son coup. C'est alors qu'il comprit le guêpier dans lequel il venait de se fourrer, et comment ses chances de victoire venaient d'être considérablement amoindries. Si le Burin Noir ne l'avait pas frappé plus durement, c'était parce qu'il venait de prudemment tester ses soupçons afin de les changer en certitudes. Il lui avait suffi de contempler une fois le _Snake Disruptive Fangs_ pour comprendre que le Serpent devait frapper un point précis lors de son arcane. Il en avait cherché la confirmation, sans s'investir complètement pour ne pas se retrouver totalement démuni en cas d'erreur, et Taïpan venait de lui en fournir la preuve.

« Je t'avais dit que ce traité était très instructif, jubila-t-il en affichant pour la première fois ouvertement son assurance. Je connais tous les centres d'énergies communs aux êtres humains, et chacun des points étoilés des quatre-vingt huit constellations. Celle du Serpent compte dix étoiles majeures, dix faiblesses spécifiques que je peux exploiter en plus des autres, alors que toi tu ne peux me frapper qu'à un seul endroit, à moins que tes connaissances ne valent les miennes. Tu n'as qu'à regarder ta main pour t'en convaincre… » Taïpan baissa les yeux, au même instant la marque de l'impact étoila le creux de sa paume. Les lézardes s'allongèrent de proche en proche, jusqu'à courir sur le dos de sa main, et cette partie de son armure explosa, laissant son poing à nu. Le Burin Noir éclata d'un rire sans chaleur, en entrechoquant ses instruments. « Alors Serpent, juste de toi à moi, qui va remporter ce combat à ton avis ? » Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se jeta de toute son ardeur dans corps à corps acharné, en déployant cette fois toute l'intensité de sa noire exaltation.

Le Serpent de Bronze ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le Chevalier Noir usait de ses deux outils pour le harceler avec une technique ambidextre particulièrement efficace. Il le frappait de son marteau d'argent, et contre attaquait sur les mouvements de Taïpan à l'aide du burin. Ce n'aurait pas dû être suffisant pour contrarier la célérité de l'Australien, cependant celui-ci craignait de s'exposer depuis qu'il avait vu les dommages que pouvait causer l'héritage d'Abigail. Il connaissait parfaitement son propre point étoilé, mais ne pouvant deviner à l'avance quelle cible le Burin Noir allait choisir, il en était réduit à porter des coups restreints pour éviter de se découvrir. Appréhension renforcée par le fait que son adversaire avait assez de présence d'esprit pour délaisser son objectif initial en profitant de la moindre ouverture qui se présentait, ainsi qu'il le prouva en infligeant à l'une des jambières de bronze le même traitement qu'il avait fait subir à la main droite du Serpent. Taïpan parvenait également à le toucher de temps à autre, mais avec des conséquences infiniment moindres. Il tentait encore sporadiquement d'invoquer son arcane, mais il le faisait trop précautionneusement, trop anxieux des dégâts qu'aurait provoqués le burin à sa main nue après avoir vu ce qu'il avait infligé à son armure. Quand le diadème qui protégeait son front explosa, il se replia encore d'avantage dans une attitude défensive. Et quand son plastron se fissura pour éclater à son tour, il était dans une détresse telle qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé y être un jour confronté. Seule sa vitesse pouvait le sauver, sa vitesse et sa patience. Des atouts bien incertains pour y miser sa vie…

Il y eut un temps mort au cours duquel les combattants s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Dans un prodigieux effort de volonté pour retrouver un calme qui l'avait depuis longtemps quitté, Taïpan commença à ralentir les battements de son cœur. Quelque part dans les Enfers, Lachesis se saisissait d'un fil pour le tendre aux ciseaux d'Atropos. « Le crâne ou la poitrine, ricana le Chevalier Noir, le marteau ou le burin… Tu y crois encore Serpent ? » Taïpan ne répondit pas. Lentement, il se replia vers le sol, comme il l'avait fait devant la Règle Noire. « Tu n'atteindras pas ta cible, annonça son adversaire. Je peux la protéger jusqu'en te frappant, et même si tu es rapide, tu ne le seras jamais assez pour contourner ma défense avant que je ne t'aie atteint. »

Une seconde s'égrena lentement. Au terme de laquelle le Burin se rua en avant dans une noirceur bouillonnante. Taïpan se détendit à sa rencontre. Le burin d'argent frôla son front lorsqu'il passa dessous, opposant son bassin à celui du Chevalier Noir. Il le bloqua net dans son élan, une jambe passée entre les siennes, son bras enroulé autour d'une épaule, affirmant sa prise en lui empoignant le cou. « _Deadly Constriction_ » siffla le Serpent de Bronze en infligeant une brusque torsion à la colonne vertébrale du Burin Noir, son cosmos ocre s'épanchant soudainement pour envelopper les deux hommes dans une succession d'anneaux concentriques. Un craquement sinistre retentit en provenance des lombaires et ils tombèrent tout deux à terre encore entrelacés.

Le visage du Chevalier Noir était tétanisé par la douleur et la stupéfaction. Les yeux ronds il hoquetait sans qu'aucun son ne sortît de ses lèvres, la partie supérieure de son corps agitée de soubresauts alors que ses jambes étaient figées dans une rigidité absolue. Sans lâcher son cou, Taïpan posa son autre main sur le menton du Burin. « Juste de toi à moi, lui dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, je crois que c'est toi qui vient de crever. » Et dans une dernière manifestation de son cosmos, il infligea un demi-tour à la tête de son ennemi, brisant d'un coup ses cervicales.

* * *

¤

Belthil et Palantir s'étaient assis à même la glace. Les ailes du Sagittaire les avaient portés à une altitude telle qu'aucun autre homme auparavant n'avait franchie à pied. Ils n'étaient pas montés jusqu'aux cimes les plus élevées, la curiosité les ayant poussés à aller voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre coté dès qu'ils avaient rencontré une passe entre les hauts sommets des montagnes hallucinées. Ils avaient vu, et avait été frappés d'une stupeur qui les avait obligés à se poser, saisis de façon si intense que leurs jambes avaient momentanément déclaré forfait.  
Là-devant eux, dans le secret de cette anomalie géologique, sur un haut plateau recouvert par une couche de glace de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur, s'étalait un capharnaüm schisteux hurlant d'une anormalité démentielle. Ce n'était pas tant la vision dédaléenne de ce labyrinthe rocheux s'étendant à perte de vue qui tétanisa les deux hommes, que l'évidence frappante d'une structure, d'une architecture absconse, qui ôtait irrémédiablement tout naturel à cette kyrielle de conglomérats métamorphiques.

Les pierres émergeaient à diverses hauteurs de la couche de glace, brisées, élimées par des siècles d'érosion dont les incessantes et violentes rafales qui ravageaient le plateau ne permettaient de concevoir que trop clairement l'âpreté. Belthil avait déjà eu l'occasion de contempler bien des formes incongrues que la nature capricieuse savait parfois prendre d'elle-même. Les cheminés de fées de la Cappadoce en Turquie, les terrasses de Mammoth Springs dans le Wyoming, ou encore les étranges pinacles du désert d'Australie, autant d'exemples de ce que le temps, le vent et les pressions telluriques pouvaient réserver d'imprévisible partout à la surface du globe. Et pourtant pas une seconde il n'imagina que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pût être le fruit du hasard. C'était une monstrueuse et incommensurable cité cyclopéenne, aux édifices d'une ancienneté si abyssale qu'on n'aurait dû pouvoir les nommer ainsi. Et malgré les conséquences absurdes et terrifiantes que cela soulevait, on ne pouvait le remettre en question. Où que les deux hommes tournassent leurs regards sur ce fouillis de contours hétéroclites, ils percevaient la trace d'une volonté sous jacente, quoi que totalement incompréhensible. « Jotunheim, le monde oubliés des Géants… articula difficilement Palantir en récupérant sa mâchoire inférieure. Ça ne peut être que Thrymheim, la demeure de Thiassi., le ravisseur d'Idun…  
- Ah, répondit Belthil d'un air totalement blasé, comme s'il avait atteint les limites d'ajustement de sa conception du monde et qu'il renonçait désormais de chercher à le comprendre d'avantage. Et tu y crois vraiment là ? »

L'Elu de Heimdall ne répondit pas, se contentant seulement de baisser la tête. Les Ases, les Géants, appartenaient à un même ordre de création, tout comme les Dieux et les Titans. Des étapes à l'échelle de la vie dont découlait l'apparition des êtres humains. Des êtres mythiques qui n'en demeuraient pas moins les ancêtres primordiaux des hommes. Mais les montagnes hallucinées, et l'impensable cité qu'elles dissimulaient, étaient manifestement, sans que l'on puisse s'en défendre, antérieures à ce cycle de l'évolution. Leur aspect et leur matière étaient tels qu'elles ne pouvaient appartenir qu'aux premiers ages de la Terre, l'ardoise précambrienne dont était faite le massif remontant probablement aux reliefs du continent Columbia, soit plus de deux cents millions d'années avant la formation de la Pangée. Que dire alors de ces pointes et de ces remparts qui avaient été élevés dans les mêmes matériaux, suivant des perspectives totalement aberrantes pour le cerveau humain, quand rien de plus complexe que des vers ou des anémones n'avait encore fait son apparition à la surface du globe… « Bon ben c'est pas tout ça… dit Belthil en s'ébrouant avant de se redresser sur ses pieds.  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda Palantir qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la stupeur chevillée à son corps tout entier.  
- Quand j'étais môme, la première fois que quelqu'un m'a dit que certaines personnes pouvaient se déplacer aussi vite que la lumière je me suis foutu de sa gueule. On m'a collé une claque en même temps sur les deux joues avec la même main et là je n'ai plus du tout rigolé. Plus tard on m'a annoncé que si j'étais capable de faire des choses que presque tout le monde considérait comme impossibles, c'était parce que j'avais été choisi pour servir la réincarnation vivante d'une déesse grecque. Je me suis roulé par terre, Athéna m'a dit bonjours, et je n'ai plus été capable de dire un mot pendant trois jours. Alors si j'ai l'occasion d'aller trouver ma Déesse pour lui apprendre qu'une mégalopole a été bâtie avant même que papa Zeus ait du poil au menton, je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Il faut juste que j'aille voir ça de plus près, et que je ramène une preuve au Grand Pope si je ne veux pas me retrouver à compter les mouettes… du coté du nuage de Magellan.  
- Je crois, dit l'Elu de Heimdall en secouant énergiquement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place… je crois que je vais devoir t'accompagner. Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais Beren me couperait une main pour remplacer la sienne si je repartais sans explorer le coin. Mais par Odin, si on aperçoit quelque chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une sépulture, pas question que je m'en approche ! Qu'Oïlosse me passe Balmung en travers de la gorge plutôt que risquer de voir les restes de ce qui a construit ça !  
- Que Phénix me change en Icare si je songe seulement à t'y forcer… Et maintenant allons voir quelle tuile cache ce tas de cailloux … »

Le Chevalier d'Or et l'Elu Divin descendirent ensemble à la rencontre des ruines, d'un pas beaucoup moins assuré qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. La cité était encore plus effroyable vue de plus près, sa démesure presque insultante. A son contact on ne pouvait éviter de se demander quelle force, autre que divine, avait pu ériger ces monolithes d'ardoise et de calcaire, et les assujettir par un moyen qui défiait la raison. L'ensemble était totalement déroutant dans son organisation, et exécrable dans chacun de ses aspects. On sentait confusément qu'il y avait une certaine recherche d'esthétisme dans ces édifices, mais les critères qui participaient à cette intention demeuraient totalement inintelligibles, traduisant un mode de pensée radicalement différent de tout entendement humain.

Les rares constructions qui s'éloignaient un tant soit peu de la déraison avaient un caractère régulier, encore que la géométrie euclidienne aurait eu fort à faire pour en expliquer tous les contours. Il y avait des tours coniques, souvent inversées, des bâtiments en forme d'anémone à cinq branches, des structures en nid d'abeilles, et une profusion d'arches, de coupoles et de plans inclinés qui semblaient avoir relié les divers monuments en un réseau courant sur une multitude de niveaux. C'était là les plus infimes détails de la cité, les seuls que plus tard les deux hommes seraient capables de décrire, tant le reste demeurait innommable et démesuré. De surcroît, la maçonnerie cyclopéenne ne s'étendait pas incommensurablement à la seule surface du plateau. Là où la couverture de glace qui le recouvrait était la plus fine et la plus transparente, Belthil et Palantir purent se rendre compte que la cité primitive perdurait loin sous leurs pieds, dans un état de conservation qui contrastait de façon terrifiante avec l'usure millénaire des blocs émergés.

Le Chevalier d'Or et l'Elu Divin hésitaient encore à pousser plus loin leur reconnaissance par l'une des nombreuses fissures qui leur auraient permis d'investir les étages inférieurs de cet impensable dédale, quand un violent cosmos éclata quelque part autour d'eux, les clouant sur place tant la manifestation d'un autre être vivant paraissait effarante au sein de cette persistance inhumaine. « Qui êtes-vous pour avoir osé venir jusqu'ici !? » hurla une voix cinglante comme une tempête de grêle…

* * *

¤

L'antre de Guilty avait bien changé. Là où jadis on ne trouvait qu'une grotte remplie de machines de fortune servant indifféremment à la torture ou à l'entraînement, s'étalait un fouillis de creusets, d'alambics et d'athanors. Sur toutes les parois de pierre on avait sommairement fixé de longues planches pour y aligner un nombre impressionnant de bocaux aux étiquettes énigmatiques, recélant sels et mixtures d'où filtraient des miasmes écoeurantes. Un cabinet d'alchimiste digne des plus détestables périodes d'obscurantisme.

Plus loin dans la pénombre seulement éclairée par quelques bougies aux relents nauséeux, on apercevait une ultime caverne, vaste et obscure. Des pierres y avaient été dressées, noires et infiniment déplaisantes, sur deux cercles concentriques entourant un autel sinistre, gravé de symboles d'où se dégageait une vile malignité tacite et ignominieuse. L'antre provoquait une répulsion tellement insoutenable que n'importe quel homme qui ne fût pas fondamentalement mauvais aurait été assailli d'une bouffée haineuse envers l'occupant des lieux. Mais Fëanor ne laissait rien percevoir, qu'un visage de pierre où les émotions semblaient ne jamais s'être reflétées. Ses yeux invisibles sous le casque proéminent du dragon, il toisait dans un silence implacable le troisième et dernier membre du triumvirat. Lequel répondait à son regard avec morgue par un rictus avilissant. Il avait le teint pâle, presque cadavérique, les pupilles dilatées par l'absorption rituelle de décoctions narcotiques et un fanatisme absolu. Le diadème noir de la Couronne Boréale, orné de multiples excroissances asymétriques, ceignait son front à la semblance d'une couronne de ronces, achevant de lui donner des allures d'antéchrist.

Délaissant le Dragon, le Chevalier Noir leva sa main ouverte à hauteur de son visage pour la contempler, et Fëanor put voir quel objet trônait sur sa paume. Une statuette d'obsidienne, grossièrement sculptée à l'aspect d'une femme sans jambes ni tête, ses mamelles énormes et orgueilleuses tombant sur un ventre gravide qu'elle griffait de ses doigts aux ongles acérés. « Dragon Dragon Dragon… murmura-t-il sans lâcher la statuette des yeux, comme s'il s'adressait d'avantage à elle qu'à l'émissaire d'Athéna. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi…  
- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de choses, répondit Fëanor d'une voix lente et caverneuse. Beaucoup. Et je suis venu te rendre la pareille.  
- Je n'en ai pas fait assez apparemment. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé l'Aigle Noir te tuer ? Ça aurait été une belle mort, tué par la femme que tu aimais, sans aucune animosité de sa part… Car tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ? Jango en était certain. C'est lui qui avait concocté ce plan pour le cas où tu te retournerais contre nous, il n'a jamais fait confiance à personne. Les évènements lui ont donné raison d'ailleurs. Mais son plan avait un défaut, il te sous-estimait. Pas ce dont tu es capable, mais ce que tu es réellement. Tu as le cœur noir Dragon. Tu as beau être passé de l'autre coté, tu appartiens encore à l'Île de la Reine Morte. Peut-être même que tu en es conscient… Dis moi Dragon, qu'as-tu éprouvé quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu allais la tuer de sang froid ?  
- Tu le sauras. Quand tu m'auras dit comment tu t'y es pris pour faire d'Heirani ce qu'elle est devenue.  
- Je peux faire mieux que ça… » Le regard du Chevalier Noir prit une fixité inquiétante, et d'obscures étincelles crépitèrent autour des pointes de sa couronne. « Je vais te montrer…_Corona Borealis illusion_ ! » Il y eu une détonation lorsqu'il franchit le mur du son, et à une vitesse presque deux fois supérieure, la Noire Couronne Boréale passa à quelques millimètres de Fëanor le poing tendu en avant. Le casque du Dragon roulait encore par terre lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Voila comment j'ai fait. La technique secrète de Guilty, l'arcane absolu qui rend maître de l'esprit, l'atout majeur enseigné par le Grand Pope au premier homme qu'il envoya pour surveiller les renégats de l'Île. Guilty est le seul homme à y avoir survécu, et en l'ayant seulement subi une fois, il a pu reproduire cette technique et la voler à celui qu'il a tué avant de prendre sa place à la tête des Chevaliers Noirs. » La Noire Couronne Boréale croisa les mains dans son dos avant de tourner lentement autour du Dragon d'Ebène. « Tu vois, reprit-il en observant Fëanor sous son nez, mon seul regret est de ne pas maîtriser cet arcane assez bien pour t'obliger à rester conscient pendant que je t'impose ma volonté. Qu'importe… j'aurai au moins l'immense satisfaction de te voir t'immoler de ton plein gré sur l'autel du Bouc aux Mille Chevreaux… Tu boiras la liqueur de Samshen, tu traceras l'emblème de Blaesu sur ton propre corps, et les racines du Bois de Yhe plongeront dans ton tourment pour ensemencer Ceux qui Portent des Cornes… »

_Sans cesse à mes côtés s'agite le Démon ;  
Il nage autour de moi comme un air impalpable ;  
Je l'avale et le sens qui brûle mon poumon  
Et l'emplit d'un désir éternel et coupable._

_Parfois il prend, sachant mon grand amour de l'Art,  
La forme de la plus séduisante des femmes,  
Et, sous de spécieux prétextes de cafard,  
Accoutume ma lèvre à des philtres infâmes._

_Il me conduit ainsi, loin du regard de Dieu,  
Haletant et brisé de fatigue, au milieu  
Des plaines de l'Ennui, profondes et désertes,_

_Et jette dans mes yeux pleins de confusion  
Des vêtements souillés, des blessures ouvertes,  
Et l'appareil sanglant de la Destruction !_ **(2.)**

« Une couronne aussi pauvre soit-elle ne siet pas au crâne d'un misérable vermisseau… cracha Fëanor avec dédain. » Il ouvrit les yeux, et d'un simple revers du doigt, il lança un coup de griffe qui cisailla les pointes du diadème du Chevalier Noir. Ses iris violacés, plus menaçant que l'aura d'un Spectre, fixaient la Noire Couronne Boréale qui reculait, son visage soudain déformé par la terreur, comme si la patte du Dragon venait de lui arracher les viscères. « Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que ton attaque pitoyable pouvait avoir un quelconque effet sur l'homme lige du Phénix ! Ça une illusion ? Quelle plaisanterie… Elle ne pouvait abuser qu'une enfant, et tu as eu la vanité de te croire fort en l'ayant fait ?! Tu ne vaux même pas les larves qui nettoieront ta carcasse… »

Fëanor empoigna le Chevalier Noir par le col de son armure et le souleva comme un fétu de paille pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre la voûte de la caverne. Il ne retomba pas jusqu'au sol, deux pieds interceptèrent sa chute au niveau de son abdomen et la queue du dragon l'envoya pulvériser les étals de bocaux contre la paroi, soulevant un nuage de miasmes putrescents dans une cacophonie de verre brisé. Il ne se releva pas non plus. Il n'y avait pas encore songé que déjà les griffes du dragon lacéraient l'air, déchirant son armure en lambeaux aussi aisément que si elle avait été de papier mâché. Quand les mains de Fëanor retombèrent, ce n'était même plus l'ombre d'un chevalier qui se traînait à ses pieds, rien qu'une loque sanguinolente qu'on avait peine à imaginer avoir pris la tête d'une rébellion contre un ordre aussi puissant que la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Le Dragon d'Ebène l'empoigna par la gorge et l'arracha à la terre pour le plaquer contre le mur de basalte. « N'espère même pas en finir maintenant, grinça-t-il. Tes souffrances ne font que commencer, la seule façon pour toi de les abréger c'est de me dire qui est derrière tout ça… »

Contre toute attente, la Noire Couronne Boréale éclata d'un rire qui se termina en une violente quinte de toux, constellant la protection du Dragon de crachats rougeâtres. « Je devrais te remercier, articula-t-il avec difficulté à l'intention de son tortionnaire interloqué. Je n'avais jamais réussi à m'infliger d'aussi grands tourments. Grâce à toi je ressens pleinement toute la vanité de la chair, jamais je n'ai été dans d'aussi bonnes conditions pour _Les_ servir…  
- Un déchet humain dans ton genre n'est utile à personne, le tança Fëanor en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Mais puisque tu parles de servir, dis moi qui a eu l'audace d'utiliser la lie de la Chevalerie pour fomenter ses méfaits !  
- Tu as l'inconscience des forts Dragon Noir ! Pauvre fou sans cervelle, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attends ! » Il leva la main et écarta les doigts qui n'avaient cessé de serrer entre eux la statuette d'obsidienne. « Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux La voir ?... »

Fëanor ne répondit pas. Alors de la gorge qu'il écrasait de sa poigne monta une macabre et antique litanie tandis qu'une aura de ténèbres enveloppait le Chevalier Noir. « _O amie et compagne nocturne, toi qui te réjouis des hurlements des chiens et du sang versé, toi qui erres parmi les ombres entre les tombes, toi qui te délectes du sang et sèmes la terreur chez les mortels, Gorgo, Mormo, Lune aux mille visages, accepte nos sacrifices favorablement. Viens, mère femme, femme mère, mon sang coule et je t'offre celui qui le répand ! Viens !!_ » A cette dernière syllabe qui tonna violement dans la caverne malgré son larynx maltraité, la Noire Couronne Boréale projeta l'intégralité de son cosmos sur la statuette, qui l'absorba instantanément, comme si quelque vortex invisible avait pris naissance en son sein. Il n'y eu plus rien. Que le silence lourd et oppressant habillant les attentes les plus néfastes.

Puis Elle fut là, son esprit du moins, parfaitement clair et perceptible en dépit de son absence matérielle. Le Dragon d'Ebène en lâcha sa victime de saisissement. Jamais son cœur ne s'était accéléré de la sorte, en proie à des émotions aussi contradictoires. Il se sentit pris d'un désir sauvage et passionné pour cette conscience indubitablement féminine qui avait pris possession de l'antre souterrain. Les pensées les plus luxurieuses qui aient jamais traversé son esprit l'envahirent brutalement pour descendre en flèche vers son bas-ventre. Et alors même que ces envies qui ne s'appuyaient pourtant sur aucune apparence irradiaient de chaque extrémité de son corps, sa tête s'emplissait d'un amour béat, si simple, si innocent, qu'aucune attirance physique n'aurait pu s'y rattacher.

« Cet instant n'est pas le bon, parla l'esprit femme. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ? » Toute l'antinomie des sensations qui habitaient le Dragon était contenue dans cette voix. Chaste, quasi maternelle, et malgré ça profondément gorgée de fantasmes. D'une certaine façon, cela lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec Athéna lorsqu'il était venu lui réclamer sa rédemption. Sa beauté divine qui éclatait au grand jour dans un corps qui sans avoir été l'hôte de sa réincarnation n'en aurait pas moins été magnifique, sa façon de lui sourire, l'incluant intimement à l'amour qu'elle vouait au genre humain, le contact de sa main sur sa joue, si pudique et pourtant si chargé d'émotions… Un souvenir fugace, mais qui en un instant lui suffit pour se ressaisir. Fëanor fit un pas en arrière, submergé par un dégoût aussi bien suscité par l'esprit femme que par sa propre personne. Athéna et lui avait partagé brièvement quelque chose lors d'une résonance commune. Là rien de tel, aucun accord, aucun partage. Ces pulsions dont il ne pouvait toujours pas se défendre lui faisaient à présent horreur, tant il était désormais évident qu'elles lui étaient imposées, violant et dénaturant ses sentiments naturels.

La conscience oscilla, comme si le recul du Dragon lui avait asséné un coup par delà les frontières de l'espace. « Imbécile ! siffla-t-elle à l'encontre du Chevalier Noir. Celui-là n'a rien d'offrande, tu as osé me révéler à un ennemi trop grand pour l'autel que tu as dressé !!  
- Il t'a défiée mère, il a profané…  
- Il suffit ! Ta bêtise m'a mise dans une situation que je n'étais pas encore prête à assumer ! La tâche qui t'incombait se termine maintenant. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais espéré que tu la mènes à bien…  
- Mère ?! Tu laisserais cet homme faire impunément couler le sang de tes enfants ?!  
- Tous mes enfants sont voués à abreuver la terre de leur sang. Compte tenu de tes erreurs, ton destin n'a été que trop longtemps retardé. Fais ton œuvre, homme au cœur trop étroit pour moi ! reprit la voix à l'adresse de Fëanor. Et que l'orgueil ne retienne pas ton bras dans le refus obstiné de servir ma volonté, car mon lamentable serviteur ne fera jamais plus pour toi que la faute qu'il a déjà commise. Il mourra aujourd'hui, soit par ta main, soit par celle qui va venir obtenir ton trépas. Adieu, homme avare de ses passions… »

La conscience disparut. Adossé à la pierre, la Noire Couronne Boréale ouvrait et refermait sporadiquement la bouche, incapable d'articuler une syllabe audible dans sa détresse stupéfaite. « Les traîtres seront trahis, les bourreaux suppliciés, conclut le Dragon d'Ebène… ainsi s'accomplira le sort des félons tant qu'Athéna veillera sur la Terre. Tu avais cru avoir trouvé une mère, mais les orphelins du Sanctuaire sont moins seuls que tu l'as toujours été. Même ainsi je ne ressens aucune compassion pour toi, tu ne mérites que mon mépris… je ne devrais t'accorder que ça… mais…  
- Saaalope ! hurla soudain le maître du triumvirat défait en bondissant sur ses pieds. » Il laissa violement éclater sa colère dans une explosion de cosmos telle que nul Chevalier Noir n'en avait produite depuis des années. La déflagration balaya Fëanor en l'envoyant rouler à l'autre extrémité de l'antre. « Je te renie Femme Noire, mère stérile ! Tu n'es qu'une putain vérolée qui n'engendra jamais que des bâtards sans aucune essence ! » Ignorant totalement le sang qui continuait de couler par ses plaies à vif, la Noire Couronne Boréale se détourna pour avancer au centre du cercle de pierres dressées dans l'ultime caverne. L'île de la haine toute entière vibrait par l'intercession de son aura dont elle semblait vouloir grossir la noirceur. « Je n'ai plus qu'une mère désormais, la mère de toutes les ignominies ! _Iä ! Iä ! Shub-Niggurath !!_ » D'un geste rageur, il lança en direction du Dragon la statuette représentant celle qui venait d'abjurer son obédience, et grimpa sur l'autel en levant les bras. Là, sa bouche souillée d'une écume rosâtre entama une détestable adjuration, une prière infâme venue d'âges oubliés qui aurait souillé d'avilissement le plus impie des grimoires. D'atroces perversités vocales qu'on ne pouvait qu'avec peine qualifier de sons montèrent de sa gorge, un enchaînement de sifflements et raclements qu'aucune voix humaine n'aurait dû être capable de reproduire. Cela n'évoquait aucun langage, aucun idiome connu ou suranné, mais leur rythme infernal ne laissait aucun doute : c'étaient bien là des mots porteurs de quelque signification monstrueuse qui résonnaient dans la caverne.

D'abord si graves que l'oreille ne pouvait les capter, ils s'enflèrent progressivement dans un crescendo démentiel, mêlant aux notes les plus basses des stridulations suraiguës. C'était une même litanie qui revenait sans cesse sur elle-même, au long d'harmoniques totalement discordantes. Et au milieu de cette cacophonie monstrueuse, une séquence revenait, que composaient des mots terriblement audibles au milieu de ces tonalités révoltantes… « _Zariatnamix, Janna, Etitnamus, Hayras, Fabelleron, Fubentronty, Brazo, Tabrasol, Nisa Varf-Shub-Niggurath ! Gabots Membrot !_ » Un hurlement sauvage accompagnait le dernier mot de cette phrase et lorsque son écho s'éteignait, on percevait un coup sourd et lointain, comme si un sabot colossal faisait trembler l'écorce terrestre, se rapprochant à force d'enjambées titanesques.

Un autre son se fit entendre, dangereusement proche celui-là, le craquement sec et percutant de la roche qui se fend soudainement. Le Chevalier Noir baissa les yeux, et hésita dans son incantation, sa voix ayant failli lui manquer. Debout à la limite du cercle de pierres se tenait Fëanor. Son aura indigo flamboyait autour de lui, pareille à un amas de spinelles éclairés de mille feux. Et ses yeux, ses yeux brûlaient dans un fantastique éclat violacé, si intense qu'on ne distinguait plus ni iris ni pupille. « Je ne devrais t'accorder que mon mépris, reprit-il sur un timbre profond et implacable. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai le cœur noir de ceux qui sont nés sur l'Île, et le mien réclame vengeance pour le sort d'Heirani. Tu as attisé ma haine et elle ne s'éteindra que lorsque ton âme aura rejoint le Meikai. Regarde et meurs ! »

La noire Couronne Boréale poussa un cri incrédule et effaré. Derrière son ennemi, des dragons jaillissaient de terre par dizaines, par centaines. Ils se dressaient et s'entrelaçaient dans une houle furieuse, ondulant, grondant, dans un foisonnement d'épines, de cornes, de griffes et de crocs. Alors inexorablement, les poings de Fëanor se rejoignirent, tendus devant lui. La masse grouillante et reptilienne s'engouffra dans le corps du Dragon d'Ebène pour s'expulser de ses bras en une seule gueule énorme et avide, si large que ses mâchoires submergèrent totalement le corps du Chevalier Noir dans suprême hurlement. Rien ne subsista. Ni un lambeau de l'apostat, ni un éclat de l'autel. La haine du Dragon avait fait son œuvre.

Fëanor se retrouvait seul, à nouveau, comme il l'avait si souvent été. Il n'explora pas son âme pour y chercher la justification ou la condamnation de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était inutile. Il était passé par la haine, comme Phénix avant lui. Personne ne lui en ferait sans doute le reproche, mais libérer un tel déferlement de colère, contre un homme qui n'était pas en mesure de le mettre réellement en danger, était quelque chose de terrible. Il ne l'avait pas seulement tué, comme il l'avait mérité, il avait dispersé jusqu'au dernier atome de son corps. Et il ne le regrettait pas, pas plus qu'il n'en retirait aucune sorte de satisfaction. Il avait simplement rendu sa haine à celui qui l'avait fait naître. Son statut de Chevalier ne serait pas remis en cause, il le savait. Mais il n'avait plus rien à attendre de la grande famille du Sanctuaire. L'étranger qu'il avait peu à peu cessé d'être en s'assortissant progressivement au clan de ses pairs était revenu, plus solitaire et impénétrable qu'il l'avait été auparavant. Il ne serait plus jamais un compagnon, rien qu'un allié controversé auquel on ferait appel lorsque les circonstances l'exigeraient. Il avait rêvé d'amitié, il ne vivrait plus que le devoir.

Une immense lassitude s'empara de lui. La haine l'avait si complètement rempli depuis cet instant fatidique où il avait clos les paupières d'Heirani, qu'elle n'avait laissé qu'un grand vide lorsqu'il l'avait expulsée. Alors le pas lourd, il tourna les talons, et s'arrêtant seulement pour ramasser la statuette qu'avait vénérée le Chevalier Noir, il quitta la grotte, le caveau de son débordement meurtrier.

Taïpan était allongé à même la pierre quand il le retrouva, les yeux perdus dans le vague entre les stalactites au-dessus de lui. Fëanor regarda les cadavres de deux autres membres du triumvirat, les deux outils d'argent qui traînaient près du corps de l'un d'eux, et les débris épars de l'armure du Serpent. Il sut instinctivement que tout le talent d'Aries Saint Kirth ne pourrait remédier à ce délabrement. La protection de bronze était morte, irrécupérable. Peut-être pourrait-elle renaître un jour, mais pas avant de longues décennies passées à se régénérer à l'abri de son urne, et pas sans une grande quantité de sang, bien plus que n'en pouvait verser un seul être humain sans périr. Taïpan aussi avait beaucoup perdu. Il ne quitterait probablement pas le service d'Athéna, mais de Chevalier il ne porterait que le titre, et plus l'armure qu'il avait un jour méritée, qu'il avait si peu de temps endossée…

Le Dragon d'Ebène se baissa et passa précautionneusement son bras sous l'épaule de l'Australien pour l'aider à se relever, avec une prévenance qu'on aurait jugée bien inhabituelle de sa part. « Viens petit, dit-il doucement. Il est temps de rentrer. » Le Serpent lui rendit un regard maussade, chargé d'indifférence, et se remit sur ses pieds avec raideur. Sa peau sombre arborait des contusions plus sombres encore, les traces des impacts qui avaient réduit son armure à néant. « Ça a pété fort là-bas non ? demanda Taïpan sans une once d'intérêt dans la voix, comme s'il se fichait royalement de recevoir une réponse.  
- Beaucoup trop fort pour eux, acquiesça Fëanor avec la même désillusion.  
- C'est bien. Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait autant de bruit. Ils m'ont coûté cher, ils méritaient pire.  
- Tu en as fait assez. Tu n'aurais pas aimé être là pour voir ce que tu as entendu.  
- Alors c'est fini ?  
- Apparemment pas ! lâcha Fëanor avec exaspération. »

D'un geste brusque, il poussa le Serpent en avant, et se retourna dans son dos pour faire écran en levant son bouclier. Il y eu une explosion dans les profondeurs, et dans un vrombissement strident, un ouragan de feu déboucha dans la grotte par le boyau d'où était revenu le Dragon. Lorsque les flammes reculèrent, Fëanor abaissa son bouclier pour jeter un œil dans la galerie. La roche y avait fondu sous l'effet de la chaleur, et illuminait le passage d'un rougeoiement incandescent. Une forme noire apparut au fond, si grande qu'elle pulvérisait la pierre de proche en proche pour se frayer un chemin dans l'étroitesse du souterrain. A son approche, le basalte rougeoyait de plus belle comme si l'incendie reprenait de son ardeur pour saluer sa venue, mais la silhouette restait noire, pareille à un morceau de néant qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait éclairer. « Cours ! ordonna Fëanor à Taïpan. Cours et ne te retourne pas ! »

Et le Serpent qui la seconde d'avant était plongé dans une apathie dont rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en faire sortir, le Serpent fit ce que jamais il n'aurait admis pouvoir faire un jour : il prit la fuite. La chose entra dans la grotte et poussa un grondement de soulagement en déployant une paire d'ailes membraneuses d'une formidable envergure. Son crâne était entouré par deux larges cornes, osseuses et agressives, recourbées vers l'avant. Et ses pieds comme ses mains se terminaient par des griffes énormes et acérées qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles recouvrant les épaulières du Dragon. La fournaise que tout son corps dégageait empêchait Fëanor de voir son visage. Car il y avait bien un homme sous cette apparence démoniaque, un géant colossal, enfermé dans une armure qui paraissait avoir été ciselée à partir d'un immense diamant noir, parcourue de veines de béryls pareilles à des ruissellement de lave.

La noirceur enflammée se pencha sur Fëanor et éclata d'un rire caverneux. « Un dragon en pâture ! Quelle bonne surprise… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour qu'on m'envoie te dépecer, mais j'espère que ça en valait la peine parce que ce jour est ton dernier !  
- Je suis las des surprises et des promesses stériles, rétorqua le Dragon d'Ebène en hochant la tête. Et un Chevalier Noir de plus ou de moins, fût-il aussi imposant que toi, ne changera pas le destin de l'Île.  
- Bien essayé, rétorqua le colosse en s'esclaffant à nouveau. Mais même avec ce genre de conjectures stupides tu n'obtiendras aucune confidence. Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes questions, je suis là pour que tu n'aies plus jamais l'occasion de t'en poser d'autres. »

Une obscurité totale enveloppa brusquement Fëanor, comme si on l'avait plongé tout entier dans un monde de ténèbres absolues. C'était le noir de la tombe, la nuit des âmes damnées. Un linceul de noirceur qui l'étouffait et le cognait à lui-même, à ses pires péchés, à ses craintes les plus irraisonnées. Des péchés qu'il avait cependant depuis longtemps assumés, quant à ses craintes… L'obscurité perdit de sa consistance et la vue lui revint.

« Ooh, lâcha l'ennemi ailé avec un sifflement de satisfaction qui ressemblait presque à de l'admiration. Un esprit fort hein… Aucune peur en toi, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider à me dérouiller un peu…  
- Je devrais sans doute avoir peur, reconnut Fëanor, j'aurais toutes les bonnes raisons pour ça. Mais mes peurs m'ont été ravies, et la mort les a scellées. »

Plus haut dans les profondeurs de l'Île, un aigle reposait sur un lit de pierre, ses paupières irrémédiablement closes sur des yeux que la vie avait connus bleus, que l'éternel repos avait accueillis noirs. Le Dragon d'Ebène invoqua son cosmos. Sans aucune précipitation ni aucune appréhension. Il l'invoqua précautionneusement, en le nourrissant de sa volonté dès la première étincelle. Il le sentit s'enfler graduellement, irriguer chacun de ses membres d'une nouvelle puissance, jusqu'à ce qu'il commençât à s'épancher de son corps au paroxysme de son intensité. Alors il explosa autour de lui, dans une nitescence violacée et minérale, si dangereusement près de cette limite où l'organisme cède pour nourrir de ses atomes l'ultime explosion. « _Dragon Earth Breath_, lâcha-t-il en lançant ses mains en avant » Il sentit comme un grondement sourd, pareil au ressac d'un océan déchaîné au pied d'une immense falaise, quand la vague d'énergie reflua à l'intérieur de son corps avant de rejaillir par ses paumes, dans un déferlement si violent qu'il aurait fait pâlir l'or d'inquiétude.

L'ombre rouge répondit par un rugissement en bombant le torse, bras levés et poings serrés, sans rien faire pour se garder. Sa longue chevelure cuivrée s'enflamma, et un brasier intense s'accrut autour de son armure chtonienne qui s'appesantit d'une nouvelle noirceur. Le souffle chargé de cristaux de roche rencontra l'embrasement dans un rugissement incendiaire. Le feu n'hésita qu'un instant. Les flammes oscillèrent sous la fantastique exhalation, mais loin de s'éteindre, elles montèrent et s'enflèrent de plus belle, remplissant la caverne de leur incandescence. Lorsque Fëanor laissa son arcane se dissiper, la fournaise faisait rage de toutes parts. Au cœur du sinistre, son ennemi s'avança vers lui. La chaleur faisait bouillonner l'air devant son casque cornu, comme si de sa bouche et de ses orbites jaillissait le feu qu'il couvait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles.

« Et maintenant, gronda-t-il, la panique t'es-t-elle toujours étrangère ?  
- Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre ! le toisa Fëanor qui luttait contre la douleur occasionnée par la chaleur infernale. Aucun feu ne ferait reculer un dragon !  
- Pauvre fou ! Tu n'as peut-être rien à craindre du feu, mais pas de la Flamme d'Udûn ! Je suis son dépositaire, et tu comprendras trop tard que tout s'y consume, tout ! Jusqu'à l'espoir…  
- Je sais luter sans espoir, et j'aurai répandu ton sang avant que tes flammes ne me lèchent le cœur !!  
- Tes os tomberont en poussière avant que tu ne m'aies touché !! »

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un déluge de griffes au sein de la tourmente ardente. Le Dragon d'Ebène se révéla heureusement plus vif et plus agile que son terrifiant adversaire. Ce qui ne lui permit pas de prendre le dessus, mais lui évita au moins d'être réduit en charpie lors du premier assaut. L'exécuteur appelé par la Femme Noire était véritablement redoutable. Il portait des coups d'une violence phénoménale, sans que cette dépense d'énergie atténuât un seul instant la fournaise qu'il dégageait. Il encaissait sans jamais reculer les griffes du Dragon, et tout en l'attaquant il parvenait à maintenir une pression constante sur l'esprit de Fëanor, qui continuait de percevoir à l'orée de sa conscience la menace du voile d'ombre ne guettant qu'une occasion pour l'envelopper à nouveau.

Fëanor cuisait sur place. Le brasier dans lequel il se débattait chauffait son armure à blanc. Il sentait les cloques gonfler sa chaire, sa peau à vif fondre littéralement en adhérant au métal qui la protégeait. Il ne restait de sa longue chevelure que quelques mèches calcinées, et ses doigts aux ongles brisés n'étaient plus que des plaies suintantes. Des tourments que ne partageait pas la Flamme d'Udûn. La noirceur de sa protection semblait se nourrir de la fournaise. A chaque fois que le Dragon d'Ebène l'entamait, il voyait les fêlures qu'il venait de provoquer se résorber pour disparaître totalement au bout de quelques instants, comme s'il n'avait jamais atteint son adversaire. Et pourtant sans relâche Fëanor continuait de tourbillonner entre l'ombre et les flammes, plongeant sous les furieux battements des ailes immenses qui cherchaient à l'assommer, débordant les longs bras griffus qui tentaient de l'éventrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'une brusque déflagration incendiaire l'obligeât à sortir du corps à corps.

La chaleur ambiante déclina sensiblement. Alors que le Dragon profitait de l'accalmie pour y puiser un second souffle, maintenant son cosmos déployé à l'extrême pour restructurer une partie de ses cellules détruites par le feu, il sentit pour la première fois la pression mentale qu'exerçait son ennemi depuis les premiers instants de leur confrontation s'éloigner de son esprit. L'attention du colosse ailé semblait accaparée par autre chose. Sa face cornue rejetée en arrière, son visage fumant tourné vers les pierres en pleines liquéfaction de la voûte de la caverne, il écoutait manifestement quelque chose que lui seul entendait. Lorsque son regard de braise se reposa sur Fëanor, ce fut avec un mélange d'exaspération et de jubilation qu'il s'adressa à lui. « La plus importune des autorités m'empêche de prolonger ce combat. Il m'horripile souverainement de l'écourter sans avoir arraché tes écailles une à une, mais… tu es l'adversaire le plus intéressant que j'ai rencontré depuis longtemps. Tes souffrances méritent un cadre plus prestigieux que ces minables bas-fonds. Et un véritable affrontement, quand rien d'autre n'importera que nous deux face à face. Alors tâche de survivre à ça, et je te promets de revenir en mon temps pour t'écorcher corps et âme ! _Orodruin Bowels_ ! »

La Flamme d'Udûn disparut dans un cataclysme infernal. Comme quinze ans auparavant lorsque l'assassin de Shion avait libéré la haine de l'Île de la Reine Morte, les roches se déchirèrent et la terre cracha son magma. La lave envahit le souterrain et se rua vers la surface, emportant tout sur son passage.

* * *

¤

¤ ¤

* * *

**1.** José-Maria De Heredia, Les Trophées, La Mort de l'Aigle  
**2.** Charles Baudelaire, Fleurs du Mal, La Destruction 

**NdA** (suite) : le passage où Belthil et Palantir découvrent les montagnes, ainsi que celui de la cité cachée, sont des adaptations de At the Mountains of Madness (titre souvent traduit par "Les Montagnes Hallucinées") de H.P. Lovecraft. Quant au dernier adversaire de Fëanor, il est évidement directement inspiré du Balrog de la Moria dans le Lord of the Rings de J.R. Tolkien.


	12. Chapter I,11

**¤**

* * *

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**¤ **

**Acte I, Chapitre 11**

_**Idées Noires et Blancs Horizons  
**__**(troisième et dernière Partie) **__**  
**_

_**Haine engloutie et démons emportés**_

* * *

**¤ **

Tisha avait fort à faire. Les vains discours d'apaisement de la Noire Cassiopée semblaient fuir l'Île de la Reine Morte pour se noyer dans l'écume atlantique. Elle serait sans doute parvenue à en raisonner un, peut-être deux d'entre eux. L'Autel Noir n'était pas dénué de jugement, et le Poisson Volant Noir pas assez sûr de sa force pour se lancer dans un affrontement plus qu'incertain sur un coup de sang. Mais d'autres comme la Mouche Noire et le Cocher Noir, qui étaient apparus peu après pour répondre à l'appel de la vengeance, avaient un fond infiniment plus déplaisant. Et quand la Baleine Noire les avait rejoints à son tour, tous ses espoirs de conciliation s'étaient définitivement envolés.

Si seulement elle s'était trouvée sur les lieux du drame à la place du Paon Noir, peut-être aurait-elle pu empêcher les choses de dégénérer. Un drame dont elle s'était refusée à croire l'annonce jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit apparaître les mines déconfites des Chevaliers de Bronze. Les regards fuyants dont ils l'effleuraient n'étaient que trop éloquents, le jeune Chadek avait péri. Rien cependant n'aurait pu lui faire croire que le Bouvier pût être d'une quelconque façon responsable de cette tragédie. Il y avait trop de noblesse dans le cœur du grand Saül, lui qui leur avait rendu leur honneur en relevant leur défi sur le rivage de Namibie, lui qui avait tenu le crâne de l'Ecureuil Noir sous son poing et qui avait préféré la disgrâce d'une défaite à la mise à mort d'un adversaire trop faible pour lui. Sans les connaître, Tisha aurait peut-être accepté que le Sanctuaire ait pu ainsi agir en traître et sauter sur l'occasion de se débarrasser des membres les plus honteux de sa Chevalerie. Mais le Bouvier n'était pas un assassin, jamais un homme comme Saül ne se serait abaissé à un acte aussi déshonorant. Les pires craintes de Fayssal s'étaient réalisées, l'Horloge Noire dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il était allé trouver les maîtres de l'Île. Et son cœur lui disait qu'elle n'en aurait plus jamais. Quelque complot répugnant avait été tramé dans leur dos, cela seul pouvait expliquer la mort de Chadek. Un complot qui avait commencé longtemps auparavant par des mensonges savamment distillés, qui avaient fini par les persuader de la décadence du Sanctuaire au lendemain de la Guerre Sainte.

La Noire Cassiopée lança brusquement ses chaînes pour barrer la route à la Mouche Noire, qui fidèle à ses fourbes habitudes, tentait de la contourner en passant au large pendant que l'attention de Tisha était fixée sur l'attroupement de ses acolytes. Le sournois recula prestement hors de portée des mailles noires, avec un ricanement crissant comme la griffure d'un clou rouillé sur une vitre ébréchée.

« C'est tout de même étrange que tu te soucies plus de nous faire face que de leur tourner le dos Cassiopée… grinça-t-il en désignant du chef le groupe des Chevaliers de Bronze debout derrière elle. Il semble que tu aies du mal à discerner tes véritables ennemis, à moins que tu nous aies caché certains revirements…  
- Choisis ton camp Cassiopée ! l'admonesta sèchement la Baleine Noire. Ou tu es avec nous, ou tu es contre nous !  
- J'essaie seulement de vous protéger bande d'idiots ! cria Tisha. Je n'ai pas changé de camp, je suis du coté de la paix et de la raison ! C'est la paix que nous sommes allés chercher au Sanctuaire, et c'est la paix que nous avons ramenée ici ! Ne gâchez pas la chance qui nous est offerte en vous laissant abuser par les apparences, l'Ecureuil Noir a succombé sous la trahison, mais le traître n'est pas parmi eux !  
- Comment oses-tu ? tança la Baleine Noire en envoyant une décharge de cosmos qui vint ébranler le barrage formé par les chaînes de la Noire Cassiopée. Alors le traître serait dans nos rangs ?! Qui es-tu pour nous accuser de la sorte ?! Le Clan Noir n'est peut-être pas aussi soudé qu'une véritable famille, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais cachés pour nous massacrer les uns les autres ! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas des saints mais nos méfaits ont toujours été commis à visage découvert ! Contrairement au Sanctuaire qui masque ses forfaits derrière des allures reluisantes…  
- Et toi qui es-tu pour les condamner sans même les juger ?! Le pardon que nous sommes allés chercher, tu ne l'as jamais désiré ! Ta conduite est toujours la même qu'au premier jour de ton bannissement ! Tu te fiches éperdument de ceux ont toujours vécu ici et qui ne doivent de partager ton exil qu'au funeste hasard de leur naissance ! Et à ceux-là aujourd'hui tu refuserais la réhabilitation à laquelle ils ont droit simplement parce que tu es trop bouffi de haine pour accepter une vérité qui va à l'encontre de tes sentiments ??  
- Les belles paroles que voila ! railla la Baleine Noire en envoyant une nouvelle projection d'énergie qui percuta plus fort la barrière maintenue par la jeune femme. Je hais les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire parce qu'ils ne méritent rien d'autre de ma part… Et je ne laisserai pas partir ceux là sans leur faire payer ce que leurs aînés m'ont fait subir !  
- Je t'en empêcherai !  
- Alors tu es contre nous ! trancha le Cocher Noir. » Il se projeta en avant en saisissant l'un des disques accrochés à sa ceinture, et profitant d'une nouvelle salve de la Baleine Noire qui bouscula brièvement l'homogénéité des chaînes qui leur barraient le passage, le lança violemment en direction de la Noire Cassiopée.

« Attention ! réagit aussitôt Sixie en bondissant instinctivement vers elle pour la prévenir du coup mortel.  
- Ecarte-toi !! lui cria Tisha. » Repoussant le Chevalier du Renard qu'elle voyait vouloir s'interposer entre elle et la menace vrombissante, la Noire Cassiopée rappela brusquement ses chaînes pour les protéger toutes les deux. Déséquilibrée, Sixie assista impuissante à l'impact, et dans un crissement strident, elle vit le disque de métal pulvériser les chaînes et s'encastrer profondément dans le plastron de la jeune femme, enfonçant sa cage thoracique entre deux gerbes de sang. Sixie la reçut dans ses bras, sans aucun regard pour le Chevalier Noir qui avait continué sa course dans leur direction. Elle n'eut pas un frémissement, pas une once d'inquiétude quand le Cocher Noir se saisit d'un autre de ses disques. Elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas au cosmos qu'elle avait senti s'embraser. Sixie perçut plus qu'elle ne vit les zébrures fauves fuser de part et d'autres de son cou, et le Chevalier Noir s'effondra pour rouler à ses pieds, la gorge déchirée, avant même que n'ait retenti le terrible « _Fierce Lynx Claws !_ ». La célérité hargneuse d'Ayanima dépassait depuis longtemps celle du son.

Le Clan Noir resta un instant figé de stupeur devant l'exécution si sauvage et instantanée de l'un des leurs, puis se fut la curée. En un instant une frénésie virulente s'empara de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Des cosmos s'embrasaient dans un chaos indescriptible, des salves expiatoires creusaient la roche ou se perdaient dans l'océan. Une mêlée générale primaire et désordonnée qui mit rapidement à mal les Chevaliers de Bronze sitôt passée la vindicte de leur premier élan. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne faisaient que se gêner mutuellement dans la proximité. Adoubés depuis seulement quelques jours, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez et n'avaient jamais appris à combattre ensemble. Au contraire de leurs adversaires qui depuis des années luttaient pour survivre sur un même champ de bataille.

Tursiops du Dauphin s'en aperçut le premier, sans doute parce que sa façon de se battre, basée sur des esquives répétées et des bonds incessants, réclamait encore d'avantage d'espace que celles de ses compagnons. Mais aussi parce que Jabu ne s'était pas contenté de le guider vers l'éveil au cosmos. Quoi qu'il ait pu penser aux premiers jours d'un passé déjà lointain, le Chevalier d'Airain de la Licorne était pleinement conscient du relatif manque de puissance de ses poings. Loin de pouvoir porter des coups aussi brutaux que ceux de Geki, ou même de Ban, il n'avait jamais cherché à décupler sa force physique, mais à l'étayer par une lucidité et un sens tactique qui lui avaient fait si cruellement défaut à une époque antérieure. Un savoir qu'il avait transmis à son élève, de façon d'autant plus crédible qu'il s'en était servi plus d'une fois pour étendre l'imposant Chevalier de l'Ours sous les yeux de Tursiops.

Et pour l'heure, c'était bien à ces leçons dûment enregistrées auxquelles songeait le Dauphin. Tout en s'appliquant à ne pas retomber sur le dos de Sixie qui était aussi remuante que lui, ou à croiser par inadvertance l'un des faisceaux d'énergie dont Ayanima était particulièrement prodigue, il réfléchissait activement à la façon de se sortir d'une situation qui n'aurait jamais dû être aussi embarrassante. Tursiops n'aimait pas réfléchir, non plus que d'être sérieux trop longtemps. Le plus jeune des Chevaliers de Bronze, avec le Chevalier du Renard, était aussi le plus dissipé. Mais il ne faisait pas partie des élus pour rien, et voir des cratères éclater violemment autour de lui était une motivation amplement suffisante pour empêcher les idées de filer trop rapidement au travers de sa tête. La solution à leur problème n'était pas génialissime mais au moins avait-elle l'avantage d'être simple et applicable immédiatement. Forts du niveau qu'ils avaient acquis, les Chevaliers de Bronze auraient beaucoup moins à redouter d'une succession de duels contre leurs adversaires, et le nombre qui en cet instant jouait contre eux était loin de leur être mathématiquement défavorable.

Profitant d'une trouée dans la confusion ambiante, Tusiops du Dauphin piqua un sprint vers le rivage rocheux pour effectuer un majestueux plongeon dans les eaux claires du lagon. Conformément à ses prévision, son opposant le plus proche, visiblement le Chevalier Noir du Poisson Volant, ne se fit pas prier pour l'accompagner dans son changement de terrain. Un terrain dont le choix n'était pas entièrement dévoué à la cause collective, certes, mais l'écart de leur compagnon n'agit pas moins comme un déclic pour les autres Chevaliers de Bronze. L'un après l'autre, ils élargirent les rangs en entraînant un opposant sur leurs talons. Bientôt, aux cotés du corps sans vie de la Noire Cassiopée, il ne resta plus qu'Ayanima, le Chevalier du Lynx n'ayant laissé à personne d'autre le soin de s'occuper du colosse vil et arrogant qu'était la Baleine Noire. Sixie du Renard, aux prises avec l'Autel Noir, avait rejoint les plages du lagon que Fayssal, l'Horloge Noire disparue, avait nommé les Lits des Tourmentés. Dinen, lui, avait disparu vers l'intérieur de l'île, poursuivant la Mouche Noire qui décidément paraissait bien réfractaire à un loyal face à face. Quant à Toval… Toval lui était de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait entamé l'ascension des terrasses de basalte les plus élevées, cherchant à rejoindre la Flèche Noire qui le canardait des hauteurs depuis le début de la mêlée. Et servir de cible pour du tir au pigeon n'était vraiment pas au goût de l'Oiseau de Paradis.

Ce n'était pas tant de se faire harceler par un adversaire hors de portée qui horripilait Toval que sa propre maladresse. La modeste vitesse d'exécution des Chevaliers Noirs, l'éloignement aidant, aurait dû lui laisser une marge confortable pour éviter n'importe quelle attaque. Et pourtant plusieurs traits avaient frappé de plein fouet son armure, heureusement trop solide pour être percée par d'aussi faibles impacts. Même maintenant qu'ils s'étaient dispersés et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se gêner mutuellement, Toval accumulait les bourdes. Il jugeait mal les trajectoires, anticipait du mauvais coté, et s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Un genre d'erreurs dont il n'était vraiment pas coutumier, même si le combat à distance était loin d'être sa spécialité. Il aurait aussi bien pu fermer les yeux qu'il n'aurait pas forcément été moins efficace dans ses déplacements.

Une nouvelle flèche lancée par le Chevalier Noir l'atteignit à l'épaule, plus durement que les précédentes, et interrompit son escalade en l'envoyant rouler entre les rochers. Toval étouffa un juron et jeta un œil légèrement inquiet à son armure, profitant du répit que lui offrait la paroi derrière laquelle il avait atterri. Rassuré de n'y trouver aucune entaille, il laissa son regard glisser en contrebas. Ce qu'il y vit acheva de le renfrogner si tant est qu'il en ait eu besoin. Ayanima ne se débrouillait pas mieux que lui. Les griffes du Lynx, habituellement si redoutables, manquaient leur cible à tous les coups. Au contraire des poings de son adversaire qui venaient marteler l'estomac de la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'il passait au travers de l'une de ses attaques. La lumière pouvait-elle être trompeuse à ce point sur cette île de malheur ?... Toval leva les yeux vers le ciel azuréen exempt de nuage, avant de les reposer, interdit, sur les ombres qui s'étendaient sur les roches en dessous. Des ombres qui recouvraient l'intégralité de l'île jusqu'aux frontières du lagon, dessinant le cadran d'une gigantesque boussole dont l'aiguille pivotait sans cesse, de façon incompréhensible et totalement aléatoire…

* * *

¤

Belthil écarquilla douloureusement les yeux pour ouvrir ses paupières collées par le givre. Il essaya de remuer mais aucun des ordres envoyés par son cerveau n'atteignit l'extrémité de ses membres. Il était transit de froid. Ses pensées s'enfuyaient. Le Sagittaire secoua la tête en tentant de percer le voile blanc qui enveloppait sa conscience. Combien de temps était-il resté sans connaissance… Quelques minutes ? Des heures entières ? Il se souvenait seulement d'un cri de colère, aussitôt emporté par le rugissement d'une tornade glaciaire. La tourmente faisait encore rage autour de lui, les cristaux de glace portés par les rafales de vent entaillaient ses pommettes, constellant son visage de zébrures vermeilles aussitôt pétrifiées.

Une toux rauque derrière lui attrapa un autre recoin de sa mémoire défaillante. Palantir… Le Chevalier d'Or plongea en lui à la recherche d'une étincelle de son cosmos. Il finit par la trouver, non sans mal, et souffla dessus pour attiser son aura cataleptique. Aussitôt les atomes de son corps s'agitèrent plus rapidement, et son sang irrigua ses membres d'une nouvelle vigueur. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour recouvrer sa mobilité, mais assez pour récupérer la plus grande partie de sa lucidité. Assez pour se rendre compte que lui et l'Elu Divin étaient emprisonnés ensemble dos à dos, partiellement enveloppés par la gangue d'un pilori de glace. Belthil ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de les immobiliser de cette façon, une seule assez puissante pour générer un froid si bas qu'il ne puisse en briser l'emprise d'un simple frémissement des épaules. Isil… Mais aucun de ses sens ne captait la moindre trace de la présence du Chevalier du Verseau. Ni celle d'aucun autre obligé du Sanctuaire. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le Protecteur de Cristal, le seul à pouvoir faire pire question congélation que la garce de la onzième maison, mais il avait déjà senti le cosmos du Chevalier du Cygne et il était certain qu'il l'aurait reconnu s'il en avait perçu une bribe. Restaient les Elus Divins… le Sagittaire aurait tourné une nouvelle fois ses soupçons de leur coté s'il n'avait pas senti, déployée derrière lui, l'attention de Palantir chargée des mêmes interrogations.

« Stupides avortons ! Je devrais vous abandonner là, jusqu'à ce que le froid ait rendu vos os aussi cassant que du verre ! » La voix gronda sous le blizzard en se rapprochant des deux hommes. Une silhouette indistincte apparut entre les glaçons qui balayaient le haut plateau des Montagnes Hallucinées. « Le Sagittaire et l'Elu de Heimdall, les deux glorieux émissaires de Pallas et Hilda… Quelle plaisanterie ! » Une présence exceptionnelle, quasi divine, gonflait un long manteau à capuchon d'une couleur indéfinissable, aux fibres changeant inlassablement entre un blanc de zinc et un bleu fumée. « Ces deux courges ont la cervelle plus ramollie que le postérieur si elles croient pouvoir violer impunément les plus ancestraux des interdits ! » Les pans du manteau volaient sur une armure translucide, pure, légèrement bleutée, finement ciselée de multiples facettes, pareille à un écrin de célestine. Un visage s'émancipa de l'ombre du capuchon. Une peau brunie et incroyablement ridée, craquelée comme la surface d'un glacier, un collier d'une barbe immaculée et hirsute comme une couronne de givre, et des yeux, des yeux durs et froids comme deux billes d'azote d'où fusèrent deux étoiles polaires qui vinrent pulvériser la colonne emprisonnant les deux hommes.

Belthil et Palantir s'effondrèrent ensemble à même la glace. Ils tentèrent de se relever aussitôt mais ils furent trahis par leurs membres encore trop ankylosés et retombèrent sur leur séant, alors que le vieillard, bouillonnant d'une vitalité qui démentait les siècles incrustés sur son visage, s'avançait au milieu d'eux. « Ecoutez-moi très attentivement, si tant est que le développement de vos sens n'a pas complètement pris le pas sur celui de vos neurones ! Vous allez rentrer chez vous, et rappeler aux deux greluches que vous servez que Kadath n'existe pas ! Ni pour les hommes ni pour les Dieux. Et surtout pas pour ces deux écervelées qui méprisent les conséquences des actes commis en leurs noms ! Que Pallas ait tué Hadès passe encore, mais qu'elle vous ait envoyé ici… Si elle refait une connerie pareille je lui enfonce la tête dans son urne et je l'y bourre avec son sceptre !! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Alors décampez, rapportez et oubliez !  
- Votre colère est injuste Borée, répondit l'Elu de Heimdall en frictionnant ses jambes. » Belthil dressa aussitôt l'oreille en entendant nommer le Vent du Nord mais s'abstint de relever. « Quelle que soit la nature de l'interdit que vous évoquez, nous n'en avons pas été averti, et nous ne l'avons pas transgressé sciemment…  
- Ne me fais pas l'injure de me croire assez stupide pour te croire aussi crétin Palantir ! Combien de fois vous êtes-vous efforcés de continuer alors que votre instinct vous poussait à faire demi-tour ? La damnation de ces montagnes est inscrite dans la chair de tous les êtres vivants, aussi clairement qu'un souriceau a peur d'un serpent avant même d'en avoir vu la queue d'un… Mais l'humilité n'a jamais été l'apanage des Chevaliers d'Or ni des Guerriers d'Asgard n'est-ce pas ? On vous a tellement répété que rien ne vous était impossible que vous êtes complètement bouffis d'orgueil, et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ! Quand allez-vous comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est capable de faire une chose qu'on en a le droit ?!!  
- Je suppose qu'il serait terriblement déplacé d'ergoter face à quelqu'un d'aussi considéré que l'un des quatre Cardinaux, cher vénérable ancien… susurra le Sagittaire en se redressant.  
- Très déplacé gamin, tout comme l'est cette pointe d'ironie… grogna le Vent du Nord dont la barbe était agitée d'un inquiétant frémissement.  
- Je ne me permettrais jamais une chose pareille, répondit froidement Belthil. Mais il me semble que j'ai raté quelque chose au milieu de votre si précieux avertissement. Qu'est-ce que Kadath, et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "oubliez" ? »

Les yeux de Borée pâlirent encore jusqu'à prendre une blancheur opaline, des paillettes de givres se cristallisèrent sur les rides qui striaient ses paupières… puis il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. « Kadath ? C'est l'une des épines qui égratignent l'arrogance du champion toutes catégories en la matière, l'irritante persistance qui rappelle encore à Zeus que les Olympiens ne sont pas le centre de l'univers, et que la Terre ne leur a pas toujours appartenu ! Cette cité au-dessus de laquelle vous vous trouvez, a été érigée il y a plus d'un milliard d'années… Et l'Assembleur des Nuées a toujours eu du mal à encaisser qu'une civilisation ait pu s'épanouir près de dix millions de siècles avant que lui-même ne voit le jour… Quant à ce qui est d'oublier… Je suis un serviteur d'Hermès, le messager des Dieux, et le gardien de leurs secrets… En conséquence de quoi, vous feriez bien de ne pas trop vous attacher aux dernières heures de votre mémoire…  
- Alors puisque nous n'en garderons aucun souvenir, argua Palantir, vous accepterez peut-être de nous éclairer temporairement en nous disant en quoi il est vital que personne ne vienne jamais ici ? Parce que je suppose que l'atteinte à la modestie du Dieu des Dieux n'est pas la seule raison… »

Un brusque frisson agita le Vent du Nord, un frisson qui ne pouvait être dû au froid dont il était l'une des sources élémentaires. Une chape de peur s'abattit brusquement sur les trois hommes, une peur d'autant plus absolue qu'elle émanait d'un être comme Borée. Le Vent déglutit péniblement avant de répondre après un long silence… « Parce que certains éléments nous empêchent de jurer qu'il n'y a plus rien de vivant dans les entrailles de Kadath… Parce que la race pré-humaine qui a élevé ces blocs est liée à quelque chose de si terrifiant qu'on ne doit le nommer sous aucun prétexte, à quoi le seul fait d'y penser pourrait précipiter la chute du monde que nous connaissons… Et maintenant que vous savez quels périls votre stupidité nous fait encourir, foutez-moi le camp d'ici !! »

Belthil et Palantir se relevèrent en se jetant un regard déconcerté. La peur était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'on leur avait enseigné à ce jour. Ils avaient été élevés, conditionnés, pour l'évacuer d'un simple haussement d'épaules. Mais celle que leur imposait Borée était différente. Ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que la partager, mais elle se teintait d'un sentiment d'incrédulité, le même qu'ils avaient éprouvé en découvrant les Montagnes Hallucinées. Croire en la colère du ciel paraissait tout à fait raisonnable une fois admise l'existence des Olympiens, surtout connaissant leur propension naturelle à la tolérance, mais la peur divine… Comment imaginer que des êtres ayant accédé à l'ultime élévation pussent éprouver de la peur, et ce pour quelque chose d'autre qu'un de leurs semblables ?

Et pourtant ils ne la ressentaient que trop bien. Ils crurent que leur cœur allait déclarer forfait quand ils virent Borée bondir de frayeur. Belthil et Palantir ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui avait fait ainsi sursauter le Vent du Nord. Autour d'eux il n'y avait que le plateau de glace, les blocs d'ardoise aux formes délirantes, et le souffle mugissant qui ne cessait de charrier neige et grêlons. Il y avait pourtant autre chose, comme une clameur assourdie sous le hurlement du vent. Et une odeur, un relent de renfermé comme si un air longtemps confiné avait soudainement retrouvé son chemin vers l'extérieur. Le Chevalier d'Or et l'Elu Divin sentirent la peau de leurs avant-bras se hérisser quand ils tournèrent ensemble leur regard vers la déchirure d'un des bâtiments cyclopéens qui émergeaient de la gangue de glace, gouffre noir et béant sur les mystérieuses entrailles antédiluviennes d'où depuis quelques instants jaillissaient des rafales qui trouaient la tourmente jusqu'à eux, comme de monstrueuses exhalaisons des Montagnes elles-mêmes. Puis ils entendirent un autre bruit sous le bruit, une sorte de vrombissement dont les échos caverneux se rapprochaient vertigineusement. Une silhouette pâle, presque inconsistante, jaillit des murs cauchemardesques, immédiatement suivie par trois formes vampiriques…

* * *

¤

Ils étaient là tous les deux, dans une ravine creusée par une coulée de lave quinze ans auparavant. L'un avait le visage buriné, ravagé par le sel et les vapeurs de soufre. De longs cheveux filasses, blanchis prématurément, tombaient jusqu'à sa taille en boucles rêches et effilochées. Droit et raide comme une stèle funéraire, il tournait lentement sur lui-même, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, les bras tendus le long du corps, ses paumes vers l'extérieur. Son cosmos se déployait par vagues successives, en larges anneaux noirs et concentriques, qui s'écartaient de lui en rampant sur les roches vers le rivage de l'île. Son regard révulsé, qui disparaissait derrière ses paupières pourtant écarquillées, témoignait de l'intensité de son effort. Il suait à grosses goûtes, totalement absorbé par sa tâche, à la merci du monde extérieur dont il ne devait plus avoir qu'une conscience très limitée. En aplomb, perché comme une sentinelle au sommet d'un éboulis, le Chevalier Noir de la Flèche scrutait attentivement les environs.

« Salut les filles, gouailla Toval. Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre au moins ? » Emergeant d'entre les pierres, l'Oiseau de Paradis se laissa glisser au cœur de la ravine. Avec un grognement de dépit, la Flèche Noire tendit aussitôt son index vers lui. Toval regarda sans appréhension le trait d'énergie fuser vers son front, et au dernier instant, pencha simplement la tête sur le coté. Le bon coté. « Plutôt subtile la technique de ton pote, reprit-il alors que son adversaire fronçait les sourcils devant l'aisance dont Toval venait de faire preuve. J'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment que j'étais devenu une grosse tanche. Par contre, et un large sourire étira l'ironie de sa figure, je me trompe ou bien les effets se font de moins en moins sentir au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche du centre de la boussole ?…  
- T'es un petit malin toi hein ? grommela la Flèche Noire. Mais t'aurais dû attendre un peu avant de la ramener, parce que le centre t'es pas près de l'atteindre !  
- Sans dec ? Te bile pas pour moi va. Je respecterais presque l'autre là et son arcane plutôt déroutant, mais toi… faudrait quand même pas pousser…  
- Je vais te planter connard !  
- C'est ça Robin Fool, vas y vide ton carquois. On en recausera si tu arrives à me toucher avec un de tes cure-dents d'ici à ce que je me pointe sous ton nez…» A pas tranquilles, Toval s'approcha de la Flèche Noire. Du haut de son perchoir le renégat l'assaillait vainement, il multipliait les projectiles et leurs trajectoires mais rien ne semblait plus être capable d'inquiéter l'Oiseau de Paradis. Le Chevalier de Bronze avait pleinement pris la mesure des perturbations causées par la Boussole Noire. Déjà réduites au minimum en raison de la proximité de leur source, Toval minorait encore leurs effets en étrécissant ses esquives au strict nécessaire, s'écartant à peine au point de se laisser frôler, et toujours à la dernière extrémité. Le Chevalier Noir pâlissait à vue d'œil. A présent il l'attendait, son doigt chargé de toute l'énergie qu'il était capable d'accumuler, dans l'intention probable de lui porter un coup unique à bout portant. L'Oiseau de Paradis prit pied au sommet de l'éboulis à moins d'un mètre de la Flèche Noire qui tenta aussitôt de le transpercer. Son échec fut lamentable. Toval s'écarta prestement en se saisissant de son bras, et attrapant à pleine main l'index qui le menaçait, le brisa brutalement en le retournant d'un coup sec. Le Chevalier Noir brailla sa douleur en se tenant le poignet, les yeux fixés sur le doigt qui touchait pratiquement le dos de sa main.

« Oulah ça doit piquer ça ! susurra Toval.  
- Tu m'as pété le doigt enfoiré !! cria la Flèche Noire en étreignant sa dextre aux phalanges brisées.  
- Je dois dire que je l'ai un peu fait exprès… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais en faire de toute façon, il n'y a qu'avec celui là que tu peux lancer tes flèches ? »

Le Chevalier Noir hésita en serrant les dents face au sourire narquois du Chevalier de Bronze. Toval attendit patiemment. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui ait pu résister longtemps quand il faisait cette tête là. Tout comme Taïpan dont la patience pouvait venir à bout de n'importe qui, le sourire frondeur de Toval brisait les nerfs les plus solides. Ça ne ratait jamais. Ils finissaient tous par lui sauter à la gorge. Et son adversaire n'avait pas assez de caractère pour faire exception. Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'immobiliser quand la Flèche Noire lança sa main gauche dans sa direction. Il attrapa son index d'un geste désinvolte et lui fit subir le même traitement qu'au premier. Le Chevalier Noir tomba à genoux en hurlant, fixant d'un air horrifié ses doigts désarticulés.

« Ah ben forcément, ça va marcher beaucoup moins bien maintenant… pontifia le Chevalier de Bronze sur un ton on ne peut plus affecté. Mais fallait pas me gonfler aussi, corniaud va ! » Il posa un doigt sous le menton de la Flèche Noire, lui faisant tranquillement lever la tête. « Allez, c'est pas que je m'emmerde avec toi, mais j'ai une boussole à démonter si je veux que mes copains arrêtent de jouer les girouettes… » Et d'un large crochet du droit, il lui envoya sur la tempe un parpaing lourd comme l'humour d'un cheval ailé qui l'étendit pour le compte.

« Bon ça… c'est fait. Alors ensuite… » Tranquille et élégant, l'Oiseau de Paradis fléchit sur ses jambes et se projeta en arrière en un superbe salto qui l'amena à la verticale de la Boussole Noire. Il tomba sur lui le pied en avant dans un tourbillon de plumes. Et écarta les jambes à la dernière seconde pour éviter son adversaire en creusant le sol à ses cotés. Stoïque ou inconscient, le Chevalier Noir continuait de tourner lentement sur lui-même comme indifférent à tout ce qui pouvait l'atteindre. « Allo Houston ? appela Toval en se penchant sous son nez. Vous avez un problème là, quelqu'un s'apprête à vous tuer… » Il claqua plusieurs fois des doigts devant les yeux exorbités, mais ceux-ci se détournaient déjà alors que l'homme entamait une nouvelle giration. « M'enfin ! C'est pas du jeu ça ! Je peux quand même pas foutre une mandale dans la gueule à quelqu'un qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'il va s'en prendre une ! » Le Chevalier de Bronze se massa la nuque en tournant son esprit vers les cosmos de plus en plus désemparés de ses compagnons. Bien sûr il n'était pas totalement obligé de frapper celui-là, pour le moment l'urgence lui commandait seulement de mettre fin à son arcane, ce qu'un simple croc-en-jambe devait pouvoir permettre en faisant tomber le Chevalier Noire au milieu de l'une des ses rotations. Mais bon. « June va me changer en zèbre… sourit Toval en levant le poing.

_- Black Peacock Wheel_ ! entendit-il crier près de lui avant de se prendre une dizaine de coups de pieds qui le transformèrent instantanément en un galet particulièrement propice aux ricochets. » Il n'arrêta de rebondir que lorsque son crâne rencontra une paroi de la ravine. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il n'ouvrit les yeux que pour voir une silhouette sombre courir dans sa direction, plonger les mains les premières vers le sol et lancer de nouveau ses jambes dans une rondade agressive. « _Black Peacock Wheel_ ! perçut de nouveau Toval derrière le ronflement du sang qui meurtrissait ses tympans » L'Oiseau de Paradis n'eut que le temps de se recroqueviller en se protégeant derrière ses bras. Il sentit la roche céder sous son dos et son corps s'ensevelit dans une fosse de basalte.

Toval garda les yeux fermés un moment et s'appliqua à respirer profondément. La situation n'était pas préoccupante en soi, elle ne recélait pas d'autre danger que celui qu'il risquait lui-même de faire apparaître. Il lui suffisait de rester calme. Calme. Il leva lentement ses paupières. Au-dessus de lui, l'ouverture sur le jour extérieur vacilla pendant une seconde, comme si les parois du trou qu'il avait creusé en s'enfonçant dans le sol s'apprêtaient à se resserrer. Puis la sensation s'estompa et la lumière se fit plus nette, plus proche. Il n'était pas enterré aussi profondément qu'il l'avait cru. En fait, s'il levait le bras une fois sur ses pieds il atteindrait sans doute le rebord du cratère. Foutue phobie…

Le retour à l'air libre s'accompagna comme toujours de cette incroyable sensation de légèreté retrouvée. Le Chevalier de Bronze huma à pleins poumons l'air saturé de souffre comme s'il était le plus vivifiant qu'il eût jamais respiré, et éclata d'un rire libérateur qui fit sursauter son agresseur retourné auprès de la Boussole Noire. « Ben mon salaud, du combien tu chausses ? se força à plaisanter Toval pour chasser définitivement les dernières bribes de l'inquiétude qui venait de l'étreindre. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par des bottes de sept lieues. Je savais pas qu'il y avait un Chevalier Noir du Petit Poucet… » Le Paon Noir répondit par un grognement de mécontentement en faisant face à celui qu'il avait cru sans connaissance quelques instants plus tôt. « Hé oui mon gars, repartit Toval en réponse à sa mine contrariée, t'as beau avoir la semelle large on peut pas dire que t'aies le pied lourd…  
- Je sais pas si j'ai le pied large mais toi tu as une sacrée grande gueule ! grinça le Paon Noir.  
- Ouais, y parait, c'est plus ou moins livré avec les ailes de bronze…  
- Ah… je croyais que c'était la connerie le cadeau en prime, dit le Chevalier Noir en levant un à un les genoux pour faire craquer ses articulations.  
- Ben non, répondit Toval en faisant de même avec ses phalanges, ça c'est un pré requis, si on était moins con au départ on aurait brigué une armure d'or. Mais comme il faut probablement avoir le quotient intellectuel d'un bulot bouillit pour vouloir d'une armure noire, j'assume encore assez bien.  
- Et ça, fais voir un peu comment tu l'assumes ! » Le Paon Noir bondit sur lui et se lança dans un enchaînement compliqué de coups de pied qu'il maîtrisait néanmoins parfaitement, le clôturant par un vif retourné en direction de la tête de Toval. L'Oiseau de Paradis sentit la jambe fouetter l'air au dessus de lui comme il se baissait pour éviter la dernière frappe, après avoir bloqué les précédentes.

« Pas mal, approuva le Chevalier de Bronze pour une fois sans trop d'ironie. » Le Paon Noir était incontestablement rapide pour son ordre, peut-être pas tout à fait autant que Toval, mais ce qu'il lui rendait en vitesse il le récupérait grâce à une technique particulièrement efficace. Il ne frappait pas excessivement fort, mais comme l'Oiseau de Paradis n'était pas non plus le plus charpenté qui soit, l'un dans l'autre, les performances des deux hommes s'équilibraient. Toval assouplit ses doigts en ouvrant et refermant plusieurs fois les mains. « A mon tour, annonça-t-il à son adversaire. Laisse-moi te féliciter à la façon de mon pote Saül, voila comment on dit bravo en langue Bouvier ! » D'un mouvement rapide, il raccourcit encore la distance de leur corps à corps et lâcha ses poings. Boxer n'était pas sa spécialité première, mais au contact – dans l'acception la plus douloureuse du mot – de l'Israélien il avait néanmoins acquis un style tout à fait honorable en la matière. Peut-être pas au point d'être totalement à l'abri des branlées de Saül quand lui ou Taïpan dépassait la mesure avec l'élève de Geki, mais bien assez pour luter avec un volatile ombrageux. En tout cas pour l'acculer à une attitude défensive. Il frôla plusieurs fois le Paon Noir, et lui aurait imposé une projection du grand bleu sensation digitale garantie si le Chevalier Noir n'avait pu compter sur son jeu de jambes exceptionnel pour maintenir sa figure hors de portée.

« Pas mal aussi, reconnut le Paon Noir comme les deux hommes s'écartaient pour reprendre leur souffle. Mes jambes m'assurent une meilleure allonge mais tu es assez vif pour arriver à te rapprocher. Ça risque d'être long…  
- Mouais, nuança Toval. Disons que ça le serait si je persistais à t'affronter comme ça. Mais tu ne connais pas les véritables pouvoirs des Chevalier de Bronze, beaucoup encore il te reste à apprendre…  
- Il est évident que cette querelle ne se règlera pas sur notre seule maîtrise de la force…  
- Mais bien par l'embrasement de nos cosmo-énergies ! »

Une aura obscure enveloppa le renégat en réponse au verdict du Chevalier de Bronze. Elle était bouillonnante de vindicte, et loin d'être ridicule, son intensité s'accrut encore en même temps qu'apparaissait dans son dos un paon noir toutes plumes déployées.

Toval se prit à sourire en laissant glisser son regard sur l'armure de son adversaire pendant qu'il invoquait sa puissance. Elle partageait avec la sienne une certaine similarité, toutes deux dans leur aspect évoquaient celle prestigieuse en toutes du Phénix. Evidemment pas l'habit quasi divin du Protecteur de Sardonix dans sa forme actuelle, mais sûrement dans son aspect premier tel qu'il était lorsque l'Oiseau de Feu avait fait irruption aux Galaxian Wars. A ceci près que l'armure noire du Paon avait la couleur sale et terne commune à toutes ses semblables, alors que celle de l'Oiseau de Paradis était peut-être la plus belle de toutes les armures de bronze. Le métal qui couvrait les bras et les jambes de Toval était d'un bleu profond, nocturne. Son pectoral sombre également mais d'un vert émeraude. Et les deux larges traînes qui prenaient naissance entre ses épaules pour tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles d'un violet qui tirait vers le pourpre. C'était une intuition totalement puérile, mais à comparer ainsi leurs armures Toval se sentit persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais rien à craindre du Paon Noir, en dépit de l'adresse que celui-ci avait démontrée jusque là. A son tour l'Oiseau de Paradis invoqua son cosmos, une énergie chamarrée, aux teintes multiples se fondant sans cesse les unes les autres en un chatoiement harmonieux et multicolore.

Les deux hommes s'envolèrent, le « _Paradise Feathers Whirl_ » de Toval répondant au « _Black Peacock Wheel_ » du Paon Noir. Ils se croisèrent en plein ciel dans un tourbillon chamarré parsemé d'étincelles obscures, le poing armé pour l'un, les jambes prêtes à se déplier pour l'autre. A peine le temps d'un battement d'ailes, et pourtant ils se touchèrent à maintes reprises, tout entier à leur attaque, au mépris de toute prudence, sans esquisser un geste pour se garder. Le casque de l'Oiseau de Paradis rebondit sur le sol quelques instants après que Toval eût touché terre. Le Chevalier de Bronze souriait, malgré le sang qui lui coulait sur les yeux. Son armure avait rempli son office : à part la contusion qu'il sentait bleuir sur ses côtes à l'endroit où les coups de pieds s'étaient le plus accumulés sur son plastron, il n'avait à déplorer qu'une vilaine estafilade au cuir chevelu. Il ne se retourna pas en se relevant, c'était parfaitement inutile et il le savait. Dans son dos il entendit l'armure du Paon Noir se fendiller sous chacune des traces colorées que ses doigts y avaient laissées. Elle explosa totalement, dévoilant le thorax du renégat enfoncé par l'empreinte d'un poing à l'endroit du cœur.

Le sourire de Toval s'effaça rapidement. A l'instant même où le Chevalier Noir s'écroulait face contre terre, l'Oiseau de Paradis perçut au travers de son cosmos une vibration alarmante. « Et merde, Sixie ! » laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents. Cette fois aucune des hésitations qu'il avait éprouvées naguère ne s'aventura en travers de sa conscience. Tournant son regard vers la Boussole Noire qui n'avait jamais cessé ses circonvolutions perturbatrices, Toval invoqua de nouveau son cosmos multicolore avec une intensité qui ne rendait rien à celle qu'il venait d'opposer au Paon Noir. Mais son poing resta levé sans s'abattre, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'une stupeur angoissée. Le ciel venait de se changer en une voûte de sang. Une aura explosa, si puissante qu'elle souffla le cosmos de Toval comme une chandelle. L'Oiseau de Paradis discerna à peine la colonne d'énergie qui monta d'une ravine à coté de celle où il se trouvait, tant sa vitesse l'éloignait de ses facultés de perception. Elle retomba plus vite encore, à la verticale de la Boussole Noire, creusant un cratère sur toute la largeur du défilé rocheux.

Toval s'extirpa du monceau de gravas sous lequel il avait été enseveli en aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. La respiration haletante et le cœur encore battant, il s'approcha de l'effondrement dont les bords irradiaient encore d'un rougeoiement qui n'était pas celui de la chaleur. Le Chevalier Noir de la Boussole gisait au fond, complètement disloqué par l'impact, affaissé sur un autre corps qui n'était plus qu'un amas de chair méconnaissable. « Putain d'Hadès, murmura Toval. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… » Le Chevalier de Bronze détourna les yeux pour les lever vers le ciel. Il n'y avait qu'un azur insondable, exempt de toute souillure, auquel les vapeurs de souffre dissipées par la déflagration avaient rendu sa limpidité. Aucune présence anormale ne planait dans l'air, Toval ne ressentait que les cosmos débordant d'énervement de ses compagnons qui s'enflaient sans retenue maintenant qu'ils étaient libérés des entraves de la Boussole.

* * *

¤

L'homme que Borée serrait dans ses bras lui ressemblait en dépit des apparences. Rien ne pouvait rapprocher leur deux visages, tant celui du Vent du Nord était marqué par les siècles, et l'autre juvénile malgré la souffrance persistante qui déformait ses traits. Mais la faible aura qu'enveloppait celle du Cardinal vibrait en un accord quasi parfait avec elle, comme si les deux énergies cherchaient à se compléter en une unique fréquence.

C'était une sensation que le Sagittaire percevait directement par l'intermédiaire de son propre cosmos. Ses yeux eux, ne lâchaient pas les trois femmes ailées et griffues, aux cheveux de corbeau et aux toges de sang, contre lesquelles lui et Palantir faisaient rempart devant Borée et son protégé. Belthil ne ressentait plus aucune peur. Il l'avait perdue à l'instant même où celle du Vent du Nord s'était désagrégée. Quelle que fût l'identité de ces trois mégères, il était évident que Borée ne les craignait pas, et que leur apparition lui avait procuré un soulagement certain, nonobstant la colère hargneuse qu'exsudait son aura. Une colère dont le Chevalier d'Or se délectait : elle était le passe-droit qui autorisait son propre bouillonnement intérieur, ces palpitations grisantes qui annonçaient l'ivresse des combats. C'était une émotion qu'il évitait d'étaler par trop ouvertement au Sanctuaire. L'auguste Shaka s'était employé à les convaincre que le rôle des protecteurs de la Déesse de la sagesse était essentiellement défensif, parfois répressif, mais en aucun cas préventif. C'était l'essence même de l'éthique défendue par Athéna qui en toutes circonstances laissait aux humains le droit au libre arbitre. Principe à l'encontre duquel le Phénix faisait preuve de quelques menues libertés puisque lui préconisait l'imposition des mains plutôt que la joue tendue. Et force était de reconnaître que le précepte de l'Oiseau de Feu avait récolté beaucoup plus d'adeptes que celui de la Vierge parmi les nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or. Il en était probablement de même pour les Elus Divins, ou bien les Asgardiens ne bénéficiaient pas des conseils éclairés d'un bouddhiste local. Belthil pouvait sentir, sans même avoir à le regarder, la répulsion instinctive qu'inspirait à Palantir la triple apparition, et son envie d'en découdre toute aussi compulsive que la sienne.

« Maudite engeance de Nyx ! éclata Borée dans leur dos. Est-ce que le sang ne coule plus assez sur Terre pour que les Kères cherchent à répandre l'Ichor ?!  
- Nyx ? marmonna l'Elu de Heimdall à l'intention du Sagittaire.  
- Une divinité un peu périmée aussi ancienne que Gaïa, la première personnification de la nuit je crois, lui répondit Belthil sur le même ton.  
- J'étais sûr que les fouteurs de merde étaient de chez vous. L'Olympe n'a pas de meilleur ennemi que l'Olympe… Et les Kères ?  
- Sais pas. Ces trois là sans doute. La descendance de Nyx n'est pas ce qu'on a de plus folichon… »

Les trois femmes ne cessaient d'ouvrir et refermer leurs mains aux griffes d'onyx dans une manifestation instinctuelle d'avidité. Leurs ailes aussi noires que le manteau de leur mère étaient agitées de soubresauts sporadiques, alors qu'elles luttaient manifestement entre leur soif de sang et le pressentiment que ces proies ne se laisseraient pas égorger facilement.

« Le Vieux Nord est venu…  
- Le Vieil Hiver nous affame…  
- Il nous prive du sang qu'IL nous a donné, oui…  
- Oh oui, il nous a toujours détestées le Vieil Hiver, toujours…  
- Toujours à nous chasser lui et ses frères, toujours à veiller les champs des morts pour nous empêcher d'étancher notre soif…  
- Maudit Borée ! Maudit !  
- Maudit Vent qui veut souffler même au-dessus de ceux qui ne bougent plus !  
- Mais pas cette fois, non pas cette fois…  
- Le Bouclier de Grêle est à nous, IL nous l'a donné !  
- Le Vieil Hiver a eu tord, le Vieux Nord n'aurait jamais du venir ici…  
- Il n'y a pas d'yeux ouverts sur ce lieu, ni ceux du Psychopompe, ni ceux du Cronide…  
- Personne ne viendra, non personne…  
- Savoureux Borée, délectable sera son Ichor à lui aussi… » D'un même mouvement, les Kères déployèrent brusquement leurs ailes et s'arrachèrent au plateau gelé. Elles s'écartèrent en commençant à tourner lentement au-dessus des quatre hommes.

Borée poussa un juron et son manteau bleuté blanchit brusquement en se couvrant de givre alors qu'une aura glaciale jaillit autour de son corps. « Cette fois ces muries sont allées trop loin ! Vous deux restez ici et veillez sur Kaïkas ! Le Père peut aller se faire foutre, je m'en vais les réduire en loques tellement nombreuses que tous les sapins d'Asgard auront droit à leur guirlande ! » Il serra les poings, et une tornade blanche l'entoura comme il s'élevait au milieu du cercle des Kères.

Le Sagittaire reporta son regard sur l'homme qui avait jaillit du ventre de la cité interdite. Le Vent du Nord l'avait laissé allongé à même la glace, mais Belthil ne chercha pas à l'éloigner de ce contact. Il doutait fortement que le froid ait un effet néfaste sur la santé du Bouclier de Grêle. Pourtant celui-ci grelottait dans son inconscience, et son visage était perlé de sueur. S'il avait osé soulever ses paupières, le Chevalier d'Or aurait certainement découvert des pupilles complètement dilatées… Peut-être une partie de la réponse à la question des moyens mis en œuvre pour son enlèvement. « C'est Kaïkas, dit-il simplement. Le Vent disparu…  
- J'avais compris, répondit sèchement Palantir.  
- Tu sais, le gars qu'on n'avait aucune chance de trouver ici…  
- Bon tu arrêtes tout de suite de la ramener hein ! C'est vraiment pas le moment. »

Belthil se rendit compte à quel point l'Elu de Heimdall était tendu. Contrairement à lui que l'apparition d'adversaires concrets avait en partie libéré de l'oppressante anormalité des Montagnes Hallucinées et de la cité démente qui s'étendait autour d'eux, Palantir avait les nerfs à vif et ne cessait de montrer des signes d'une fébrilité qui ne devait rien au combat aérien qui venait de débuter. Ses yeux irisés toujours en mouvement scrutaient tous les environs, et le nez levé malgré les rafales cinglantes, il humait à pleines narines l'atmosphère glaciale à la recherche d'un indice improbable que la tempête aurait de toute façon empêché de parvenir jusqu'à lui. Le Sagittaire en aurait haussé les épaules si malgré la récence de leur rencontre il n'avait pas été pleinement convaincu de l'instinct extraordinaire de l'Elu Divin. Et ô combien avait-il raison. La présence explosa à leurs sens aussi brutalement que s'était imposée celle de Borée quand il les avait surpris sur le plateau. Le Vent du Nord lui-même en fut saisi. D'une brusque bourrasque il refoula les Kères pour revenir se poser auprès de Kaïkas.

Le nouvel arrivant émergea lentement de l'ouverture d'où avaient jailli les filles de Nyx et leur proie quelques minutes auparavant, sa silhouette se détachant progressivement des ténèbres d'une démarche lente et chaloupée. Sa stature rappelait celle de l'Elu de Heimdall : l'homme était râblé, court sur pattes. Plus petit que Palantir, le sommet de son crâne ne s'élevant pas plus haut que l'abdomen de l'Elu Divin, il avait la même largeur d'épaules et les membres tout aussi épais. Une lourde armure de plates, si finement ciselée qu'elle avait dû être travaillée par des doigts de fée, achevait de lui conférer une puissance apparente impressionnante. Sa ceinture était ornée d'un demi disque de métal qui remontait largement sur son bas-ventre. On y voyait gravé un glyphe étrange évoquant une clef dressée, formée d'une colonne dorique reposant sur un Ouroboros à deux serpents. La figure de l'homme, elle, était pratiquement invisible. Le bas de son visage était mangé par une sombre barbe broussailleuse, striées de poils roux et argentins, qui pointait jusqu'au milieu de son torse. Le haut était protégé par un casque à la semblance des antiques protections viking, avec une visière à lunette et un large nasal, en différant toutefois par un haut cimier pareil à un flambeau et deux longues cornes caprines. Un pentacle argenté luisait au-dessus de la visière. Comme l'homme s'écartait définitivement de l'ombre, Belthil put distinguer accroché, à ses épaulières, un épais manteau composé de plumes de corbeau. Palantir, lui, ne pouvait détourner les yeux du fantastique labrys dont le manche de bronze comme les deux lames d'acier était martelé de runes d'or et d'argent. Le Nain continua de s'avancer vers eux en le faisant négligemment tourner dans sa main gauche. Malgré la lenteur du mouvement, la hache générait de puissants vrombissements, soulevant un courrant d'air qui faisait concurrence aux rafales du plateau. « Par le sceptre d'Hermès ! lâcha Borée. Baphomet !!  
- Il me surprend que tu me reconnaisses, Simulacre de Njörd, répliqua le Nain. » Sa voix était grave et caverneuse, avec de singuliers accents gutturaux. « Je n'ai point le souvenir de t'avoir vu souffler par dessus le désert qui des âges m'étreignit.  
- Je souffle pour les vivants, pas pour les morts ni les damnés ! Comment en es-tu sorti Baphomet ?! Quel scélérat doublé d'un crétin a osé libérer l'un des premiers occupants du Cocyte ?!  
- Il me semble que tu te tiens aux cotés d'un de leurs rejetons, rétorqua le Nain en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. » Il pointait l'extrémité de sa hache en direction du Sagittaire. « L'habit de ceux par qui le Cocyte connut l'heure de sa ruine rutilait pareil à celui-là.  
- Quand je vous disais que les actes de vos deux tourtes nous donnent droit d'office à un bouquet garni d'emmerdes en tous genres ! cracha Borée en fustigeant Belthil et Palantir de son regard d'azote. Quant à toi Baphomet, si ta cervelle tournait aussi rond que ta lame tu aurais évité de pointer ta barbe au grand jour si tu ne voulais pas qu'on te remette à l'ombre aussi sec. Oser fomenter l'enlèvement du Vent du Nord-Est, faut vraiment pas manquer d'air !  
- Pas moins que de se dresser devant un défenseur d'Asgard avec cette arme à la main ! éclata subitement l'Elu de Heimdall. Dramborleg, je peux lire son nom d'ici ! Ces runes et cette facture sont celles de mon peuple !!  
- Ta langue pend plus bas que les maigres poils qui ornent ton menton, pourceau stupide, répliqua avec dédain Baphomet en crachant par terre. Quel mal atteint tes yeux dont l'acuité est telle que tu peux lire le nom de ma hache, et le regard si flou que tu ne reconnais point celui qui l'a forgée. La Blanche est-elle à ce point dépeuplée en ces jours qu'au rang de chevalier soit élevé pareil bâtard dégénéré ? Nul besoin de me répondre, la piteuse allure de l'habit que tu portes ne clame que trop haut que la décadence est depuis longtemps consommée et que le talent a déserté la Terre des Ases en même temps que les naissances !  
- Comment oses-tu salopard ! rugit Palantir. Les robes des Elus Divins sont des présents d'Odin lui-même pour servir de rempart au trône d'Asgard !!  
- Par Hell ! Nulle réponse ne saurait me réjouir d'avantage, s'esclaffa Baphomet. Les mains du Borgne ont toujours été plus promptes à détruire qu'à créer. Maintenant je vois clairement le dénuement qui tourmenta Harbard quand mon peuple s'exila en Svartalfaheim !  
- Un dénuement qui n'a pas empêché Odin de te contraindre au sort réservé à tous les traîtres de ton espèce, grogna Borée. Il n'y a pas de crime pire que celui de renier les Dieux !  
- Mille fois je rejoindrais les rangs des mécréants plutôt que de consentir au joug sous lequel les Ases assujettirent les miens ! Il n'est point de richesses qu'ils ne nous ravirent, point d'art dont ils ne s'octroyèrent les bienfaits ! Les Dvergar ont vécus en serfs mais ils sont morts en princes !!  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier, glissa entre ses dents le Sagittaire à l'intention du Vent du Nord alors qu'un silence chargé d'animosité s'abattait sur eux. Qui c'est ce nabot à la fin ?  
- Durin, laissa échapper laconiquement Borée.  
- Durin !? sursauta Palantir. Le Durin ? Le premier, le père du père des forgeurs de Gungir !? Le maître du créateur de l'Anneau des Niebelungen !?  
- C'est ça. Ferme la bouche tu ressembles trop à ce dont il t'a traité. Durin, celui dont l'Edda chante encore le nom, en oubliant bien de rappeler qu'il a mené les Nains à la révolte contre les Ases. Odin s'était occupé de son cas, et Hadès l'a récupéré pour le condamner au Cocyte quand nos cousins du nord se sont décidés à s'effacer pour nous laisser la place. Les glaces des Enfers t'ont gelé les méninges Baphomet. Je n'ai que faire des crimes que tu as commis contre le vieil Ordre du Nord, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur mon demi-frère ! Je ne sais pas par quelle aberration tu as réussi à t'adjoindre l'aide des Kères mais je te garantis que ces trois radasses ne te seront d'aucun secours contre mon châtiment !  
- Ta vaine vindicte ne m'émeut point, Simulacre de Njörd. Bientôt tu comprendras à quel point puériles étaient tes craintes à l'égard de ton frère. Le monde qui a craché sur les Dvergar ne tourne plus, il roule, et le dernier des Dvergar aura œuvré à la dernière poussée par laquelle il basculera à jamais dans le néant…  
- Bon vous commencez à tous me saouler là… On peut y aller ? fit Belthil en faisant craquer ses phalanges.  
- Soit dans l'instant exaucé, pendard insolent ! grimaça Baphomet. » Il fit un pas en avant, et après un lent balancier, calla sa hache en travers de ses épaules, se campant sur ses jambes arquées dans une attente aussi provocante que méprisante. Derrière lui, comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ce signal pour se dévoiler, trois hommes émergèrent de l'ombre des ruines interdites. Trois colosses engoncés dans des amures sombres et hideuses, aux multiples excroissances acérées et aux masques démoniaques. Les Kères qui n'avaient cessé de geindre d'une colère frustrée en crissant des canines se déployèrent à nouveau, immédiatement poursuivies par Borée qui fusa à leur rencontre en une tornade glaciaire dans un hurlement implacable.

« Toi tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, annonça Belthil dans un sourire immaculé. Tu vas voir se qu'il en coûte de défier un Chevalier d'Or… » Un feu solaire embrasa le corps du Sagittaire comme il levait le poing en préparant un démarrage foudroyant. Mais la main de l'Elu de Heimdall le coupa brusquement dans son élan en lui agrippant fermement le bras.

« Non, déclara Palantir sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Quels que soient ses méfais, il appartient aux légendes d'Asgard. Je ne laisserai pas un étranger l'affronter, Durin est à moi. » Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant en silence. Bien qu'il lui en coûtât d'affronter des sous-fifres, mais trop conscient que les objections qu'il aurait pu soulever auraient été dénuées de tout fondement, Belthil finit par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et reporta son attention sur le trio hargneux qui manoeuvrait pour les encercler.

« Bien, bâtard, acquiesça Baphomet. Muselle donc ce fanfaron, et viens poser ta tête sur l'autel des véritables guerriers de l'ancien temp. » Lancer un regard aussi noir en provenance d'yeux aussi bleus était une manière de prouesse, mais pour horripilé qu'il était, Belthil entendait bien ne pas faire au Nain l'honneur de sa colère. Comme quoi l'orgueil est parfois salutaire. « Fais en des copeaux, grogna-t-il à l'intention de Palantir comme ce dernier lui donnait une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule. » Et sans une parole pour ses propres adversaires, le Sagittaire s'élança contre le premier d'entre eux.

L'Elu de Heimdall porta la main à la ceinture de son habit divin et en détacha la boucle pareille à la poignée d'une épée. De la garde enroulée ainsi que deux cornes de bélier jaillit une longue lame à double tranchant, et élevant en face de son visage en guise de salut Höfud, l'épée légendaire de l'Ase Blanc au pommeau sculpté à l'apparence d'une tête d'homme, il marcha sur Durin en déployant son cosmos.

* * *

¤

Tursiops plongea de nouveau vers le lit corallien qui tapissait le fond de l'océan. Les barracudas ne revinrent pas cette fois. Un banc entier des ces poissons qui croisaient autour du récif s'était montré particulièrement curieux à l'encontre de la petite silhouette bleutée, joviale, presque rondouillarde, du Chevalier du Dauphin. Certains avaient même paru s'interroger sur sa comestibilité. Chose compréhensible considérant la faible population maritime autour de l'Île de la Reine Morte dont les nuées sulfureuses demeuraient régulièrement trop épaisses pour être dispersées par les courants. Les barracudas y passaient parfois, au hasard de leurs pérégrinations entre les récifs de la côte africaine, mais ils y trouvaient rarement de quoi s'y faire les dents. Les murènes avaient un trop sale caractère pour qu'il vaille le coup de s'y frotter, et ce qui nageait de plus sérieusement appétissant subissait régulièrement la razzia des requins marteaux, ces grands squales ayant en outre la fâcheuse habitude de transposer les barracudas de l'autre coté de la chaîne alimentaire. Dans ces eaux somme toute pas très accueillantes, un Tursiops faisait raisonnablement bonne figure, nageant seul, un peu imposant certes pour jouer les casse-dalles, mais quand on est nombreux et qu'on a les crocs on ne fait pas la fine bouche.

Mais même un barracuda a du mal à planter ses dents dans une peau de bronze, et à rattraper son déjeuner quand celui-ci remonte brusquement à la surface pour percer la crête des vagues à la vitesse de mach un. Lassés de traquer cet étrange poisson qui se moquait d'eux en disparaissant sans prévenir pour retomber un peu plus loin dans l'océan, sans jamais montrer une once d'inquiétude à leur égard, ils avaient fini par aller voir ailleurs s'il prouvait trouver des individus plus raisonnables pour satisfaire leurs estomacs affamés.

Les premiers _Dolphin Bound_ de Tursiops avaient été relativement inefficaces, principalement à cause d'un excès de confiance du Chevalier de Bronze. L'élément liquide lui avait toujours été tellement favorable qu'il avait négligé de s'appliquer, portant des coups trop imprécis pour toucher efficacement son adversaire. Le Chevalier Noir du Poisson Volant se déplaçait avec presque autant d'aisance sur les cimes de la houle océanique que Tursiops sous la surface de l'eau. Ce presque s'était toutefois révélé insuffisant. Le dernier _Dolphin Bound_ l'avait frappé de plein fouet, et à présent le ressac ramenait son corps sans vie vers les Lits des Tourmentés. Son cas définitivement réglé, le Dauphin aurait dû se précipiter vers les plages du lagon pour prêter main forte à Sixie qu'il avait sentie particulièrement malmenée, seulement il y avait l'autre. Une silhouette qu'il aurait jurée être celle d'un Chevalier Noir l'avait observé pendant tout son combat, depuis le fond de l'Atlantique. Tursiops l'avait entrevu du coin de l'œil à chaque fois qu'il plongeait pour esquiver les frappes du Poisson Volant. L'homme, s'il s'agissait bien d'un homme, s'était contenté de regarder, sans jamais intervenir ni même chercher seulement à se rapprocher. Un prince de la solidarité en somme.

Il finit par le trouver un peu plus loin, à quelques pas seulement du bord du lagon, là où le corail disparaissait au profit des racines de l'île volcanique. C'était bien l'un des renégats, apparemment du moins. A cet endroit l'eau était troublée par les gaz qui s'échappaient des roches, et le noir de son armure se confondait de loin avec le basalte sous-marin. Les yeux levés vers la surface, il avait semblait-il reporté son attention sur un autre combat qui se déroulait sur les plages. L'homme était de stature moyenne, ni frêle ni fort. Il avait le cheveu sombre et un épais collier de barbe flottait autour de sa mâchoire au gré des courants. Sa bouche aux coins un peu tombants lui donnait une expression amère, et une ride verticale et profonde entre ses grands yeux noirs un coté curieux et attentif. Chose étrange, quand Tursiops se fut rapproché au point de le discerner avec plus de clarté, son armure lui parut plus belle que celles des autres Chevalier Noirs. Elle était noire certes, mais elle n'avait pas cet aspect goudronneux, cette couleur sale commune aux armures des renégats qui n'avaient jamais été plus que des armures mortes. Quand un rayon de soleil plongeait et pénétrait les vapeurs de souffre pour l'éclairer un instant, elle arborait un reflet bleuté comme la peau des marlins, et le Chevalier de Bronze s'aperçu que certaines parties secondaires sur les bras et les cuisses avaient une teinte outremer.

Sentant le Dauphin s'approcher, l'homme tourna vers lui un visage franc, presque honnête. Il ne paraissait nullement gêné d'avoir à retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps, à tel point que Tursiops se demanda si celui-ci n'avait pas développé une technique lui permettant de respirer sous l'eau. D'ailleurs, l'océan ne paraissait pas avoir la même densité dans les environs immédiats de l'inconnu. L'eau semblait… plus épaisse, comme si elle était réfractaire à l'approche du Dauphin. Une pareille chose n'était jamais arrivée à Tursiops. Il considérait la mer comme son élément, et que quelqu'un parut posséder avec elle une affinité supérieure à la sienne le vexa prodigieusement.

Le Chevalier de Bronze ne perdait jamais sa bonne humeur, il en fut d'autant plus touché, et convaincu qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Après tout ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des pourparlers avec les Chevaliers Noirs. Tursiops invoqua son cosmos aigue-marine et fondit sur l'homme en tournant sur lui-même tel une torpille. La version sub-aquatique de son _Dolphin Bound_. Il le manqua. L'homme le regarda faire volte-face un peu plus loin, posant sur lui un regard parfaitement détaché, exempt de toute forme d'aversion ou de mépris. D'une légère poussée de ses jambes il se laissa aller en arrière, et s'éloigna ainsi en nageant sur le dos, en gardant un œil sur Tursiops par-dessus son torse. Il glissait avec aisance, porté par deux excroissances triangulaires de son armure qui partaient de ses coudes pour rejoindre sa taille comme deux ailes noires. Le Dauphin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il venait de s'être fait ridiculiser, et ses poumons commençaient à le brûler alors que la nécessité de respirer ne semblait toujours pas effleurer l'inconnu.

Le Chevalier de Bronze attaqua de nouveau. Le résultat fut bien pire : non seulement il ne toucha pas d'avantage son adversaire que la première fois, mais lui fut terrassé par une douleur aiguë qui lui vrilla la cuisse. Le cri de douleur qu'il ne put retenir ouvrit la route vers sa poitrine à l'océan. Luttant contre une quinte de toux qui lui aurait assuré la noyade, Tursiops se propulsa à la surface. Il émergea avec un râle vomitif par lequel il expulsa l'eau salée qui avait envahi ses poumons et se mit à nager frénétiquement vers le rivage en essayant de maîtriser sa panique. Un corps lacéré vola près de lui, qu'il aurait été totalement incapable d'éviter s'il s'était trouvé sur sa trajectoire. Il reconnut néanmoins l'Autel Noir, mortellement marqué par les crocs du Renard et les griffes du Lynx.

Sixie et Ayanima tirèrent Tursiops sur le sable. La jambe du Dauphin était complètement paralysée, et la douleur le lançait à présent du talon à la hanche. Allongé sur la plage, la moitié inférieure de son corps traînant encore dans l'eau, Tursiops jeta un regard craintif sur l'océan. Il n'y vit rien d'autre que les corps sans vie de sa victime et de celle des deux jeunes femmes qui flottaient à fleur d'eau, ballottés par la houle atlantique.

Tous les combats avaient finalement trouvé une issue expéditive, qui s'accordait bien peu avec les errements qu'avaient connu les Chevaliers de Bronze lors des échanges initiaux. Ils ne connurent jamais la raison de leurs premiers déboires. Lorsque Toval rejoignit ses amis sur les Lits des Tourmentés, il s'amusait trop de leurs mines déconfites, vaguement coupables, pour leur parler de la déroutante et secrète action de la Boussole Noire. Plus tard au Sanctuaire, June lui ordonnerait d'en taire le récit, jugeant que pareille expérience servirait mieux aux jeunes serviteurs d'Athéna si elle n'était pas expliquée, leur enseignant l'humilité de façon bien plus convaincante que n'importe quelle mise en garde. Et sur place, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre debout sur le récif qui entourait l'Île de la Reine Morte, le cataclysme l'en empêcha.

Le plus gros des îlots au centre du lagon explosa. Son couvercle rocheux fut soufflé vers le ciel, pulvérisé par une colonne de lave qui jaillit dans un bruit assourdissant avant de retomber en une pluie de flamme, de cendres et de roches incandescentes. En un instant l'éruption se propagea à la totalité des îlots. Certains se volatilisèrent purement et simplement sous la pression magmatique, d'autres s'effondrèrent sur eux-mêmes alors que d'autres encore s'ouvraient en deux pour laisser passer le déferlement volcanique.

Quatre silhouettes débouchèrent de cet enfer. Saül profita du souffle d'une des explosions pour sauter sur le récif. Le Bouvier atterrit sur le sable aux pieds d'Ayanima, il portait en travers de ses épaules le corps inanimé du Loup Noir. Taïpan arriva quelques secondes après lui, suivi de près par Dinen qui avait couru derrière le Serpent dépouillé de son armure afin de le protéger de la tourmente incendiaire.

Les plages n'appartenaient pas à l'Île. Leur nature corallienne les préservait encore, mais leurs racines étaient trop proches de celles touchées par le cataclysme et les tremblements qui les parcouraient en disant long sur l'échéance du délai au terme duquel elles allaient inévitablement sombrer. La situation n'avait rien de réjouissant. Par une volonté surnaturelle qui planait sur le berceau de la haine, le jaillissement de magma était tel au cœur du lagon que l'océan ne parvenait pas à l'absorber. La matière en fusion comblait le centre du récif et des fleuves de lave courraient à la surface. A l'extérieur ce n'était guère mieux. Des geysers jaillissaient tout autour des plages. L'eau aux alentours du corail était en ébullition, et un rempart de vapeurs ardentes et de gaz toxiques viciait mortellement l'atmosphère.

« Quelqu'un est assez con pour s'opposer à ce qu'on se barre de là en vitesse ? cria Toval.  
- Quelqu'un a une idée pour que je puisse me barrer avec vous sans rôtir !? brailla Taïpan  
- Quelqu'un a vu Fëanor ?! beugla Saül.  
- Qu'il se démerde, c'est lui qui est sensé nous épauler pas l'inverse ! pesta Ayanima. Tu auras déjà bien assez de mal à sauver tes fesses avec celui-la sur le dos. Sans compter qu'il est sans doute déjà trop tard pour lui.  
_- Ne vous en faites pas pour mon maître_, résonna l'esprit de Dinen auprès de les leurs. _Il est vivant, et le Dragon d'Ebène s'en sortira toujours face aux flammes, même des comme ça_.  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète, les alerta Sixie. Tursiops ne peut plus bouger la jambe, il n'arrivera jamais à nager assez loin…  
- Oui ben avant ça faudrait peut-être voir comment réussir à plonger dans une eau à température décente, répliqua l'intéressé. Je n'ambitionne pas vraiment de finir comme un homard à la nage !  
- Faites gaffe aux projections ! gueula Saül. »

Le fait est que l'éruption expulsait des téphras de plus en plus imposants. Au milieu de la pluie de cendres, il grêlait des tessons d'andésite, aux arrêtes coupantes comme des rasoirs et dont la taille variait entre l'œil de bœuf et l'œuf d'autruche. Mais le sifflement qui avait fait lever les yeux au Bouvier provenait de deux bombes embrasées plus larges que chacun des Chevaliers de Bronze, l'Israélien compris. Une corolle de plongeons salvateurs accueillit le double impact qui fit trembler le récif déjà bien ébranlé par les secousses volcaniques.

« Alors les mômes, on attache au grill ? plaisanta Ban en émergeant du cratère qu'il venait de creuser.  
- J'ai toujours su qu'ils faisaient une belle bande de fumistes, fit Geki moqueur en se levant sous les nuées sulfureuses, regardant les Chevaliers de Bronze toujours couchés dans le sable qui levaient sur eux des yeux ronds.  
- Maître ? s'enquit Saül après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas écrasé le Loup Noir sous sa masse imposante pendant son plongeon. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?  
- On s'est rappelé qu'on ne vous avait pas appris à voler.  
- Ça valait bien le coup de vous pointer maintenant, siffla Ayanima. Après tout ce qu'on a dégusté, ce n'étaient pas quelques braises qui auraient dû vous inquiéter, on peut très bien sortir de là tous seuls !  
- On aura tout le temps de reparler de ces petits soucis que tu n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer face à cette bande de tocards, lui répondit Ban avec un œil sévère. Maintenant autant foutre le camp avant que ça ne commence à craindre sérieusement. Allez, lequel d'entre vous est volontaire pour partir compter les mouettes le premier ?  
- Essayez avec Tursiops, de toute façon il pourrait pas aller loin tout seul avec sa patte folle, avança Taïpan. »

Le Lion d'Airain contempla d'un visage fermé l'Australien et les quelques rares débris de ce qui avait été son armure collant à sa tunique. Le Serpent n'avait pas l'air de souffrir physiquement, mais il y avait un voile terne au fond du regard qu'il lui rendit. Au contraire du Dauphin qui faisait tout pour garder une expression enjouée, sans se rendre compte de la pâleur de ses traits ni de la façon dont sa main restait crispée sur sa cuisse.

« Faut pas exagérer, je suis pas encore éclopé… essaya de plaisanter Tursiops, mais même le timbre de sa voix était aussi peu crédible que son maintien.  
- Mouais. J'ai comme l'impression que Ichi et Jabu auront deux mots à dire à Fëanor quand il repointera le bout de son nez. S'il le repointe un jour. Allez amène-toi, ferme les yeux si ça peut t'aider à garder ton estomac dans le bon sens… » Le Lion d'Airain passa son épaule sous le bras du Dauphin et le souleva sur son dos.

« Euh vous allez faire quoi là ?  
- Je te l'ai dit, vous apprendre à voler… » Ban enflamma son cosmos. Tel la version supersonique d'un discobole, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même et d'un violent coup de reins, il balança Tursiops au dessus de la mer. Celui-ci parti comme un missile en direction de la côte namibienne.

« Allez Saül, dit Geki. A ton tour. Occupe toi de ton pote et le lâche pat en route surtout.  
- Déconne pas maître, rétorqua le Bouvier qui avait repris le Loup Noir dans ses bras. Je suis trop lourd pour jouer les boulets qu'on balance par-dessus l'épaule.  
- Je ne comptais pas m'y prendre comme ça… » L'Ours se pencha brusquement pour l'attraper par les chevilles et l'arracha au sable pour le faire tournoyer à bout de bras.

« Non Maître, Non ! Maître !! Maîîîître… » Le cri de Saül se perdit au-dessus de l'océan. Toval se gondolait mais son hilarité cessa subitement quand il se sentit empoigné. Il ne tarda pas à s'envoler à son tour, hurlant en regardant l'écume par-dessus de laquelle il filait. Taïpan ne patienta pas longtemps avant de prendre le même chemin. Puis vint le tour de Sixie, et enfin d'Ayanima. Il n'était que trop temps. A l'intérieur du lagon, les derniers vestiges de l'Île de la Reine Morte s'effondraient sur eux-mêmes, créant un gigantesque malstrom bouillonnant qui commençait à arracher et aspirer des pans entiers du récif qui l'entourait. Imperturbables malgré l'imminence du danger, les deux Chevalier d'Airain, la main sur le front, scrutaient l'horizon où avaient disparu leurs élèves.

« Bon, dit Ban. Peut-être qu'effectivement ils se seraient débrouillés mais j'avoue que je me sens plus tranquille comme ça.  
- Tu m'étonnes, acquiesça Geki. Et maintenant qu'il ne reste que nous deux, on la joue comment ?  
- Tu te souviens, quand on jouait dans la cour de la Fondation, la technique des jumeaux ?  
- Ça, sourit l'Ours, ils nous en faisaient voir, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils étaient devenu… L'idée est attrayante, j'avoue que ça me plairait assez de te catapulter comme ça.  
- A vrai dire, je nous voyais plutôt dans des rôles inversés…  
- Je m'en doute, mais c'est toi le plus léger crétin. Allez t'en fait pas va, si jamais je ne sais plus nager je marcherai au fond. Et puis on ne peut pas faire bouillir comme ça quelqu'un qui a dans le cœur un peu des neiges du Canada…  
- J'aurai tout entendu… Mais je ne vais pas refuser son bain de mer à un ours mal léché… Allez tope la, et traîne pas trop quand même hein… »

Ils se serrèrent fraternellement la main avant de prendre leur élan. Geki s'élança le premier, Ban sur ses talons. Il accéléra autant que le permettait l'exiguïté de la plage qui ne cessait de s'effriter, et à l'apogée de sa vitesse, il plongea en se retournant pour se laisser glisser sur le dos, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Ban sauta à son tour, pour atterrir sur l'Ours, pieds sur pieds, en fléchissant sur ses cuisses. « Et c'est parti ! lança-t-il…  
- Spéciale dédicace aux frères Derrick ! annonça Geki. » Ils invoquèrent ensemble leurs auras et déplièrent leurs cuisses en une double poussée conjointe qui propulsa le Lion d'Airain loin par-delà l'Atlantique. Ban disparut de l'horizon avant même que l'Ours se soit relevé. « Hé mais c'est que ça pète bien comme technique, commenta Geki en expectorant un peu de la fumée nauséabonde qui commençait à saturer ses poumons. Faudrait voir à l'essayer un peu plus sérieusement, Seiya et ses _magic comets_ n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir… » Il retrouva son sérieux, une secousse encore plus brutale que les précédentes venait de le faire vaciller, manquant de le précipiter dans le tourbillon de plus en plus vorace.

« _Vous devriez partir maintenant_, se firent entendre les pensées de Dinen.  
- Bordel mais t'es encore là toi ?! jura l'Ours en faisant volte-face pour contempler le Dragon de Bronze qui s'était fait une fois de plus oublier. Viens ici que je t'envoie rejoindre les autres à grands coups de pied dans le cul !  
_- Non. Je rentrerai avec mon maître. De toute façon aucun ours ne pourrait apprendre à voler à un dragon._  
- Ben voyons. Tu peux toujours l'attendre ton maître… D'ailleurs je m'en vais le remplacer juste une seconde, histoire de t'enseigner ce que Fëanor aurait dû t'apprendre depuis longtemps, à savoir qu'il y a un début à tout gamin ! _Hangig Bear _!»

Il ne comptait évidement pas le blesser, juste le prendre de vitesse pour l'attraper à bras le corps et accroître son score avec un superbe lancer vers les gradins du désert. Mais ce fut l'Ours qui fut pris de court. Le Dragon de Bronze se jeta en arrière et lança ses jambes plus rapidement que Geki n'avança les bras. Un voile carmin occulta un instant la vision du Chevalier d'Airain. Avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, il se retrouvait à filer au ras de l'océan, l'air déplacé creusant un profonde tranchée écumeuse entre les vagues. Instinctivement il porta une main inquiète au plastron de son armure, heureusement intact. Mais ça il ne le devait pas à la résistance de sa protection. Si le Dragon avait cherché le coup dur, la puissance qu'il avait révélée n'aurait jamais pu être encaissée aussi facilement. Dinen ne l'avait pas réellement frappé, il s'était contenté de poser ses pieds sur son torse et de pousser sur les cuisses. Jusque là, Geki n'avait accordé qu'une oreille distraite aux commérages pas très sympathiques qui circulaient parmi les Chevaliers de Bronze à l'encontre du muet. Au moment où il voyait les dunes de la Namibie se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse, il comprenant beaucoup mieux la défiance qu'inspirait l'énigmatique élève du Dragon d'Ebène…

Sur le rivage du Namib, les Chevaliers d'Airains jouaient en défense. June faisait tournoyer son fouet au-dessus de sa tête, dessinant une toile qui servait de filet sur lequel venait rebondir les projectiles humains. Jabu, lui, exploitait les pouvoirs psychiques qu'il avait préféré développer ces quinze dernières années au détriment de son _Unicorne Gallop_, dont il n'était jamais parvenu à faire évoluer la puissance de façon suffisamment significative à son goût. Les ondes circulaires qui partaient de sa corne venaient entourer les Chevaliers de Bronze, et freinaient leur chute avant de les déposer en douceur sur le sable. Ichi et Nachi eux, avaient opté pour l'arrêt de volée. « Fais gaffe la troisième base, il tente le home run ! avertit le Loup en apercevant Ban dans le ciel peu après que les jeunes aient tous regagné la terre ferme » Jabu fit la grimace et concentra son pouvoir pour accueillir le Lion d'Airain. Mais celui-ci était plus lourd que la plupart des Chevaliers de Bronze, et la Licorne avait sous-estimé la double réaction cosmique qui était à l'origine de sa propulsion. Il parvint à le ralentir, mais Ban ne s'arrêta pas avant de se retrouver assis sur Jabu.

« Là je ne suis pas sure que ce soit la meilleure façon de garder le respect des jeunes, dit June en éclatant de rire.  
- Très drôle, grinça Jabu en se dégageant avant de cracher du sable. J'aurais voulu t'y voir toi !  
- Merci mon frère, sourit Ban en l'aider à se relever. Je ne savais pas que tu poussais l'altruisme à ce point…  
- Oh toi ta gueule…  
- Te plains pas, ça aurait pu être Geki…  
- C'est pas faux… D'ailleurs où il en est lui ?  
- Je crois qu'il arrive, annonça Ichi avant que le Lion n'ait pu répondre.  
- Euh… Là c'est sans moi, jugea Nachi en apercevant le missile qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
- Pas mieux, acquiesça Ichi en s'écartant de la trajectoire avec le Loup d'Airain.  
- Bande d'enculéééés !! les invectiva Geki en les dépassant » L'Ours pénétra loin à l'intérieur du désert, les dunes gardant l'empreinte de son corps longtemps après que le Chevalier d'Airain les ait traversées.

* * *

¤

Belthil était en nage et hors de lui. Lui le puissant Sagittaire, lui le successeur d'Aïoros, lui s'en prenait plein sa belle gueule. Les trois brutes aux protections démoniaques ne lui faisaient pas de cadeau. Si son armure était encore intacte et rutilante comme aux premiers moments du combat, il sentait les hématomes croître en dessous, et le sang couler sur les rares parties de son corps qu'elle laissait à nu. Sa contrariété était d'autant plus grande qu'il les aurait calcinés tous les trois de la racine aux orteils s'il les avait rencontrés en combat singulier. Tout le problème était là. Les acolytes de Baphomet n'avaient peut-être pas le niveau d'un Chevalier d'Or, mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant des adversaires anodins qu'il pouvait pulvériser d'un claquement de doigts. Conscients de l'avantage que leur conférait leur nombre, ils combattaient ensemble, intelligemment, fuyant tout risque de confrontation individuelle. Et ce en toute connaissance de cause, sans honte ni surprise, comme s'il était tout à fait normal que les agresseurs d'un Chevalier d'Athéna fassent preuve de bon sens…

Les premiers échanges étaient toujours à son avantage. Il parait et esquivait les premiers coups, en envoyait voler un à perpette, décrochait la mâchoire d'un second ou le pliait en deux d'une délicate attention à l'estomac, mais dès qu'il intensifiait son cosmos pour vraiment faire sa fête au troisième, inévitablement l'un des deux autres revenait à l'assaut et le Sagittaire se prenait une charge sur le travers qui l'envoyait manger du basalte.

Belthil aurait sans doute réussi à prendre le dessus un peu plus rapidement en d'autres circonstances mais il subissait aussi les répercutions des combats menés par ses compagnons. Borée ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Affronter les trois Kères ne faisait pas froid aux yeux au Vent du Nord, mais il devait protéger Kaïkas toujours inanimé, et le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'il balayait large. Ses trombes de glaces ravageaient la surface de Kadath, et si les filles de Nyx s'évertuaient à les fuir pour ne pas voir leurs ailes arrachées, elles n'étaient pas les seules à devoir s'en garder. Tout accaparé par la correction qu'il voulait infliger aux trois affreux, Belthil avait plus d'une fois manqué de peu se faire aspirer par l'un des cyclones. Une intime proximité qui avait menacé de figer brutalement le fluide à l'intérieur de ses veines, tout en lui suggérant qu'il ne pouvait passer plus près d'un démembrement intempestif. Et aux excès de Borée, il fallait encore ajouter les débordements de Palantir.

Si le Sagittaire avait eu le temps de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour mieux le jauger, il aurait été sidéré par la force que dégageait l'Elu de Heimdall. Sans vouloir minimiser les capacités des nouveaux protecteurs d'Asgard, Belthil n'avait jamais imaginé que leurs pouvoirs pussent réellement rivaliser avec ceux des Chevaliers d'Or. Les récits du Phénix et des autres Protecteurs étaient unanimes : s'ils avaient eu fort à partir lors de la Guerre des Saphirs, tous les combats avaient basculé de leur coté lorsqu'ils étaient de nouveau parvenus à éveiller leur septième sens. Sens que comme tous ses glorieux prédécesseurs Belthil maîtrisait aussi finement que les six autres depuis quelques années. Mais le combat qui se déroulait un peu plus loin sur le plateau gelé démentait incontestablement ses préjugés. Le cosmos dégagé par Baphomet était d'une puissance peu commune, presque comparable à celui d'un Dieu mineur comme le Vent du Nord. Et Palantir lui tenait la dragée haute. L'énergie qui émanait de lui évoquait vaguement au Sagittaire celle de Sirion, de part cet équilibre quasi parfait propre au Chevalier des Poissons, ce mélange pondéré entre force et éveil, entre ardeur et réflexion. L'Elu de Heimdall aurait clairement lutté d'égal à égal face au portier du Pope. Et contre Baphomet il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal, même si le Nain damné avait l'ascendant et l'acculait le plus souvent dans une attitude défensive. Dramborleg et Höfud ne cessaient de se heurter dans un fracas dont les clameurs dominaient les hurlements de la tempête. A chaque fois que la hache et l'épée se contraient, elles libéraient une formidable onde de choc toute aussi dévastatrice que les trombes de Borée. Onde que le Sagittaire s'employait à éviter à chaque fois même s'il lui en coûtait quelques horions supplémentaires de la part du trio démoniaque.

Mais le pire demeurait Kadath. Les constructions de l'antédiluvienne cité des Montagnes Hallucinées étaient si aberrantes et contre-nature qu'elles trompaient sans cesse le Sagittaire. Pensait-il pouvoir prendre appui sur l'un des murs que celui-ci s'incurvait en dépit de l'aspect qu'il revêtait à l'œil nu, que Belthil voulut raser un pan de muraille et il accrochait inévitablement des blocs d'ardoise qu'il aurait jurés plus en retrait. Malgré l'épaisseur phénoménale de la maçonnerie le Chevalier d'Or aurait pu passer au travers sans autre formalité, cependant en dépit du caractère impie de la cité celle-ci possédait quelque chose de sacré, de tabou, qui incitait fermement à la respecter. Et quand au hasard du combat il poursuivait l'un de ses adversaires à l'intérieur des bâtiments, il était brusquement pris à la gorge par l'ancienneté abyssale de l'atmosphère confinée entre ces murs, et révulsé par les fresques gravées dans la roche qu'il apercevait du coin de l'œil.

Il semblait que les combats auraient pu durer indéfiniment, sous ce faux jour des terres du nord où aucune fluctuation de la lumière grisâtre ne témoignait de l'écoulement du temps. Tous les protagonistes étaient conscients que l'épuisement était l'ultime péril qu'ils devaient à tout prix éviter. Qu'un seul d'entre eux fasse une erreur et la sanction serait immédiate, détruisant irrémédiablement l'équilibre qui s'était établi. Faillir ce n'était pas seulement mourir, c'était provoquer la défaite de son camp au profit de la partie adverse. Plus que tout autre Belthil et Palantir sentaient poindre cette crainte. Ils percevaient confusément dans la détermination de leurs adversaires que ceux-ci avaient beaucoup moins à perdre, et que bien que défendant chèrement leur peau, leur mort n'interfèrerait que faiblement avec la raison de leur venue dans les Montagnes Hallucinées. Ce dont le Sagittaire et l'Elu de Heimdall ne pouvaient malheureusement pas s'enorgueillir. De surcroît ils avaient encore en mémoire l'avertissement des Kères : personne ne viendrait les aider. Alors qu'ils ne pouvaient être certains d'avoir rencontré tous ceux qui avaient bravé l'interdit de Kadath.

Quelqu'un vint tout de même. Cela commença par une odeur qui vint faire frémir leurs narines. Une odeur ténue et agréable, rassurante par sa familiarité. C'était la fragrance de l'herbe humide dont la senteur s'épanouit dans l'air du soir. Un parfum d'exotisme, de mer ou de sable, qui témoigne d'horizons lointains apportés par la brise qui voyage librement quand le calme de la nuit apaise le monde. Puis tous entendirent ses paroles, comme si elles étaient murmurées directement à leurs oreilles sans qu'ils pussent dire d'où elles provenaient réellement. « Fuyez femmes toujours assoiffées, fuyez le fils de Crios et d'Eurybie, retournez sous le manteau de Nyx… »

Les Kères poussèrent un hurlement terrifié et se dispersèrent instantanément en s'enfuyant à tire d'ailes vers l'horizon. Borée ne chercha pas à les rattraper. Il revint se poser auprès de Kaïkas et ses tornades de glaces se volatilisèrent. Même les bourrasques du climat naturel au plateau des Montagnes Hallucinées semblèrent devoir se calmer. Belthil ne se posa pas de question. Saisissant au vol cette occasion plus favorable que toutes celles qu'il avait connues jusqu'alors, il déploya les ailes du Sagittaire en faisant exploser son cosmos et monta dans le ciel pareil à une flèche embrasée. Le soleil ordinairement si pâle sous ces latitudes parut retrouver de la vigueur. Alors, pour la première fois depuis son entrée au Sanctuaire, le successeur d'Aïoros révéla pleinement ce dont il était capable. « _Solar Spears_ ! hurla-t-il en abaissant vivement ses bras vers le sol »

Un pareil déchaînement aurait éclairé la totalité des enfers. Une pluie de feu s'abattit sur Kadath. Un déluge cataclysmique qui anéantit totalement les serviteurs de Baphomet sous des lances d'énergies alors que le Nain faisait tourner Dramborleg au dessus de sa tête pour s'en servir de bouclier.

Palantir repoussa péniblement les gigantesques blocs d'ardoise qui l'avaient enseveli pour se redresser en s'appuyant sur la garde d'Höfud. Il jeta un regard furibond au Sagittaire qui plana vers lui pour se poser à ses cotés. « Merde ! Jamais tu préviens enfoiré ?  
- Quoi ? Je t'ai roussi le poil ?  
- Non mais c'est pas de ta faute.  
- Plains-toi, rétorqua le Sagittaire en haussant les épaules. Moi au moins je me suis débarrassé des miens. Tu l'as pas trop mal supportée celle-là, reprit-il en toisant Baphomet. Tu veux voir si tu peux te la jouer aussi facile quand elle t'est spécialement destinée ? »

Mais le Nain ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il avait reposé sa hache en travers de ses épaules. Son visage ne trahissait aucune inquiétude, même si la lourde respiration qui soulevait sa poitrine témoignait de l'âpreté du combat qu'il venait de mener. Calme, sans aucune faille perceptible dans la détermination qu'il n'avait cessé d'afficher, il fixait par-dessus les épaules des deux hommes l'être qui venait d'apparaître auprès de Kaïkas et Borée.

« Paix, s'entendit murmurer Belthil dans un souffle aussi proche que si l'homme avait été penché sur sa nuque. » L'autorité profonde de ceux qui n'ont pas à s'imposer tant est évidente leur supériorité. Le Sagittaire ne put faire autrement que se retourner dans sa direction. En fait de calme, le Nain avait fort à apprendre du nouvel arrivant qui en était la plus parfaite incarnation. Pourtant l'homme ne dégageait ni apaisement ni sérénité particulière comme on pouvait en ressentir au contact de Shaka. C'était plutôt comme si le moindre mouvement avait besoin de son aval pour s'épanouir, comme si lui seul savait quand commençait l'immobilité, et quand elle devait se terminer. Il était mince, très grand, dépassant Borée de presque deux têtes, son corps étroitement enveloppé dans un long manteau nocturne. Sa peau d'un noir intense luisait comme de l'obsidienne éclairée par la lune, et une souple chevelure de jais pailletée d'argent coulait en bas de ses épaules en longues boucles épaisses. Il n'y avait rien pour éclairer cette silhouette d'érèbe, rien d'autre que ses yeux aussi étincelants que deux grandes étoiles au cœur de la nuit.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Borée qui avait mis un genou en terre devant lui, faisant preuve d'une vénération qui se rapprochait d'un amour authentique. Le Vent du Nord se releva en étreignant cette main avec une émotion non feinte et tourna la tête vers Belthil et Palantir. « Mon père, dit-il simplement. Astraéos, le Vent du Crépuscule et Souffle Stellaire.  
- La noblesse des Dvergar vous a quitté Durin, parla le père de Borée. Jamais auparavant vous ne vous seriez trompé d'ennemi. Mes fils sont la mémoire de Gaïa. Ils sont ceux qui regardent, pas ceux qui jugent. Quelle que soit votre rancœur, Kaïkas y était étranger. Jamais mon fils n'aurait du subir pareil outrage.  
- Peu m'importe, Père des Astres. L'indécision est une décision en soi quand un jugement est rendu, le soutien tacite au verdict qui prévaut. Il n'est point d'innocent, même parmi les Vents.  
- Vous n'aviez pas d'avantage l'habitude de jouer sur les mots. Ceci n'est vrai que si vous croyez que les Vents seraient sortis de leur réserve si le conflit avec Odin avait tourné à votre avantage. Et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas Durin, votre argument est sans fondement.  
- Cela ne m'importe pas d'avantage. Point n'ai-je participé au ravissement de votre fils par ressentiment envers sa personne. Seule la nécessité a guidé mon geste, j'avais besoin de Kaïkas et ne l'aurais point contraint si nul autre que les Vents ne saurait mieux faire preuve d'intransigeance. Je vous rends votre fils, sombre Titan. Ce qu'il devait m'apporter, déjà je l'ai obtenu.  
- Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte ?! pesta Belthil. Si tu crois qu'il te suffit de…  
- Il m'avait semblé réclamer la paix, mortel ! » Astraéos n'avait pas forcé la voix mais sa résonance était telle qu'il sembla à Belthil que sa cervelle se cognait aux parois de son crâne. « Cependant ce jeune coq parle vrai. Quelle qu'ait été la nature de vos motifs, je ne saurais pardonner l'agression qu'a subie Kaïkas. Ecoutez votre sentence Durin, car vos jambes sont trop courtes et mon bras trop long pour que vous puissiez y échapper…  
- Le père des Vents est bien vantard, ou stupide si tu crois sincèrement nous atteindre où que nous allions ! fit une voix sèche et sarcastique. »

Tous sursautèrent, car celui qui s'était exprimé ainsi possédait une présence si anodine que son apparition était passée totalement inaperçue. Du moins aucune présence palpable par les perceptions qui leur étaient coutumières, car si l'homme ne dégageait aucun cosmos dont la seule trace les aurait instantanément alertés, il n'en possédait pas moins un charisme impressionnant, chargé d'une malignité malsaine. Grand et élancé, il avait un visage taillé au couteau, des pommettes osseuses et le maxillaire saillant terminé par une longue barbe postiche de corail noir. Sa peau était brune, lustrée et tannée comme du cuir, ses yeux sombres dont le khôl surlignait le dessin en amande brûlant de fanatisme. Quant aux symboles qu'il arborait, s'ils n'évoquèrent guère plus à Belthil qu'une apparence pharaonique, Astraéos et Borée purent saisir pleinement tout l'orgueil impie qu'ils sous-entendaient. L'homme portait le Khépresh, le casque d'apparat symbolisant le triomphe guerrier des rois de l'Egypte antique. Traditionnellement bleu, celui-ci était noir décoré de disque argentés, et surmonté de deux Uræus. La cote de métal noir serti de turquoises qui recouvrait son abdomen jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine était bordée par une lamelle d'or sur laquelle se répétaient inlassablement les mêmes symboles gravés : la croix Ankh, le sceptre Ouas et le pilier Djed. La vie, le divin et la stabilité, mais le premier et le dernier étaient résolument inversés. Sa parure de lapis-lazulis et de cornaline s'ornait d'un cœur Ib d'or pur au milieu de sa poitrine, annonçant fièrement intelligence et conscience de soi. Un Khéper, d'or également, le scarabée sacré symbolisant l'excellence de l'existence, servait de boucle à sa ceinture, et le pan de tissu qui tombait sur le sombre shenti de lin qui couvrait ses cuisses était brodé d'un cartouche si scandaleux que toutes ses reproductions avaient été effacées depuis des siècles de la vallée du Nil. Mais rien n'était plus blasphématoire que le long bâton d'ébène qu'il tenait fermement dans la main droite, un bâton terminé par une tête de chien stylisée, le sceptre Ouas, l'attribut exclusif des divinités égyptiennes que les pharaons eux-mêmes n'avaient pas le droit de brandir…

Il les toisait d'un rictus sardonique, juché au sommet d'un édifice de la cité interdite, une monstrueuse structure radiaire qui rappelait vaguement une étoile de mer et dont le caractère détestable ne s'accordait que trop bien avec l'expression du nouvel intrus. « Par la Langue d'Atoum, ricana-t-il devant les visages interloqués des deux Vents. Les dieux grecs sont décidément de pauvre nature s'ils ne peuvent se souvenir de celui pour qui l'Egypte a mutilé sa mémoire !  
- Je n'en serais pas fier à ta place, grogna Borée. Il doit falloir en faire des saloperies pour qu'un peuple tout entier choisisse délibérément d'oublier l'un des siens !  
- Et combien m'a-t-il fallu en faire pour que les dieux m'oublient aussi à ton avis? répliqua instantanément le pharaon noir. On se souvient toujours des crimes, c'est la peur qu'on veut à tout prix oublier. Crains-moi Borée, car ma peur a atteint jusqu'à Hadès et le Siège de l'Œil!  
- En ce cas les hommes ont changé depuis ton époque ! rugit Palantir. Descends de là et tu verras que les Elus Divins ne connaissent pas la peur ! » Il pointa Höfud en direction de l'égyptien et un bouillonnement arc-en-ciel en jaillit pour le frapper de plein fouet. Sans frémir, l'homme brandit son Ouas en articulant un mot unique, et le sceptre d'ébène se chargea d'un halot de ténèbres qui absorba totalement l'énergie libérée par l'Elu de Heimdall.

« Vraiment ? Et la peur de l'échec ? grinça le pharaon noir avec un regard désinvolte sur l'Ouas dont l'aura disparaissait progressivement. Car il n'y aura rien d'autre à récolter pour vous lorsque j'aurai emmené Baphomet loin d'ici.  
- Là tu rêves face de momie ! pesta Borée dont l'irritation croissait proportionnellement à la température qui baissait autour de lui. Il te faudrait aller très loin et plus vite que tu ne le pourras jamais pour m'échapper, et quand bien même, tu sentirais toujours peser sur toi l'ombre de la main de mon père !  
- Bien, très bien, répondit l'infidèle égyptien en éclatant d'un rire plus mauvais que jamais. Je serais ravi de voir quelle consistance garderait son ombre là où nous allons. Qu'il nous suive s'il le peut… jusqu'aux rives du lac d'Hali ! »

Belthil s'apprêtait à prendre les devants. La souveraine arrogance du pharaon noir lui irritait les rémiges, tout comme l'immobilisme stoïque de Baphomet qui se contentait d'attendre une échéance que le Sagittaire peinait à entrevoir. Il était sur le point de faire connaître la colère de Rê au fils indigne d'Horus et de le réduire en cendres par le biais de ses lances solaires, quand il se figea brusquement en ressentant la vague de stupeur, presque d'effarement, qui s'éleva des deux Vents aux derniers mots de l'indésirable égyptien. Cela ressemblait au sentiment intense qui les avait saisi lui et Palantir lorsqu'ils avaient découvert les Montagnes Hallucinées. Mais l'émotion de Borée et Astraéos était encore plus effrayante car elle était dépourvue d'ignorance. Quelle qu'était l'essence de la menace proférée par l'acolyte de Durin, le Vent du Nord et le Vent du Crépuscule en appréhendaient pleinement la portée, et il y avait quelque chose d'effroyable dans ce savoir qui transcendait de loin la peur de l'inconnu.

Du haut de l'abject monument étoilé, le pharaon noir porta un objet à ses lèvres que Belthil ne parvint pas à distinguer, et produisit une stridulation suraiguë dont la note unique parut atrocement discordante au Sagittaire, comme si le son produit n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Le sifflement s'évanouissait à peine que l'égyptien entamait une détestable incantation, un enchaînement guttural et flottant formant des mots incompréhensibles qui ne pouvaient être destinés à une oreille humaine… « _Iä ! Iä ! Hastur ! Hastur cf'ayak 'vulgtmm, vulgtagln, vulgtmm ! Ai ! Ai ! Hastur !_ »

Un grand battement d'ailes se fit soudainement entendre, passant presque instantanément d'un infini lointain à une proximité immédiate. Ni Belthil ni Palantir ne purent jamais se rappeler l'aspect réel de l'ombre qui leur fit lever la tête. L'apparition était si effrayante et contre-nature qu'elle refusa de s'imprimer sur leurs rétines. Plus tard lorsqu'ils racontèrent les évènements aux Elus de Tyr et d'Odin, ils devaient parler d'une silhouette obscure, d'ailes de chauves-souris, de tête reptilienne et de corps de frelon, dans des proportions ahurissantes. Mais ce n'étaient là que des images trop concrètes qui ne pouvaient rendre qu'une infime partie de la monstruosité qui s'abattit sur Kadath pour emporter le Baphomet et le pharaon noir. Une vision qu'ils n'auraient pu contempler longtemps même s'ils l'avaient désiré, car un voile de nuit enveloppa hâtivement les deux hommes, en même temps qu'une chape de silence tentait de les étouffer. « _Ne résistez pas ! _fit la voix impétueuse de Borée en s'adressant directement à leurs esprits. _Endormez votre cosmos et laissez vous emporter !_ »

Lorsque le Sagittaire et l'Elu de Heimdall rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient de retour à Asgard, dans la cour intérieure de Gladsheim au pied de la monumentale statue d'Odin. Astraéos était debout au milieu d'eux, son long manteau nocturne flottant autour de son corps, et Borée portait Kaïkas dans ses bras. Le Vent du Nord avait les dents serrées et évoquait un orage sur le point d'éclater. « Trois fois le salopard, grinça-t-il. Il prononcé trois fois le nom de l'Indicible…  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Palantir en se frottant les paupières comme au sortir d'un profond sommeil.  
- Un Byakhee, l'un des mignons de Celui Qui Ne Doit Pas Être Nommé, répondit Astraéos.  
- Parce qu'une bestiole volante ça valait le coup de s'enfuir ? protesta Belthil.  
- Non, bien sûr que non, susurra Borée de façon inquiétante. A moins que tu n'attaches une quelconque importance à ta vie et à toute celle du genre humain en général, ô grand con d'or. Père nous a sauvé pauvre crétin ! Toi, moi, nous tous, et peut-être tous les hommes sur cette terre ! Il y avait un regard braqué sur Kadath qu'il ne fallait surtout pas accrocher, encore moins avec des sources d'énergie comme celles d'un Chevalier d'Or ou d'un Elu Divin. Sa présence naît partout où est prononcé Son nom. IL aurait pu se servir de vous pour revenir, peut-être pas définitivement, peut-être pas dans la totalité de son essence, mais croyez moi quand je vous dit que même l'Olympe ne peut se permettre d'encourir le risque d'une pareille catastrophe !  
- Alors quoi ? Baphomet et l'autre basané on les laisse courir ? Vous n'allez pas les poursuivre ?!  
- Essaie si tu veux, je te souhaite bien du plaisir… Ils sont peut-être dans les Hyades à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Et après ? c'est où ça les Hyades ?  
- Un peu plus loin au-delà, répondit Astraéos en pointant son doigt vers le ciel. »

Et comme pour saluer le Père des Astres qui la désignait ainsi, Aldébaran, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Taureau scintilla d'un clin d'œil lumineux dans le demi jour polaire…

* * *

¤

¤ ¤


	13. Chapter I,12

¤

* * *

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

¤

**Acte I, Chapitre 12**

**_Le Grand Abîme_**

* * *

¤_  
_

La chambre secrète sous le treizième palais était une vaste salle aveugle creusée profondément dans la chair de la Colline Sacrée. L'Ombre de l'Egide, ainsi était-elle connue des rares initiés qui en avaient foulé l'intimité. Ses hautes voûtes en ogive se perdaient dans une pénombre que la lumière extérieure n'avait jamais atteinte. Nulle fenêtre, pas même une meurtrière pour éclairer ce lieu. La seule issue était une porte immense dont les deux vantaux de palladium, scellés par une chouette de platine aux yeux de diamant, ne s'écartaient que sous l'injonction d'Athéna ou de son plus haut représentant. Il n'y faisait jamais noir cependant. Les innombrables torchères, qui se consumaient perpétuellement tant que les cosmos du Grand Pope et de la Déesse aux yeux pers se faisaient sentir au Sanctuaire, allumaient des lacs de feu sur les murs de pierre intégralement recouverts par des feuilles d'orichalque. Des veines d'or, d'argent et de bronze les parcouraient tels des rivières de métaux en fusion, et le marbre de la grande table qui trônait au centre de la salle était serti de rubis, d'émeraudes et de topazes, les trois pierres que l'on retrouvait sur les diadèmes des Chevalier du Sanctuaire et qui achevaient d'éclairer l'Ombre de l'Egide de leur scintillement chamarré.

L'idée qui avait donné naissance à cette retraite communément insoupçonnée demeurait obscure. Ses murs d'orichalque empêchaient toute émanation de cosmos en ces lieux d'être perçue de l'extérieure, mais personne dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire ne s'y était jamais retranché pour se cacher d'assaillants victorieux. Peut-être parce que victorieux les assaillants en question ne l'avaient jamais été… Même les boîtes de Pandore des armures les plus convoitées n'y avaient jamais séjourné longtemps, hormis lors de quelques rares et mystérieuses expériences vainement tentées par les descendants de Mμ qui désiraient retrouver le secret de leur facture. Depuis le renouveau du Sanctuaire, seul Gorthol y faisait une excursion de temps à autres, afin de parfaire ses techniques dans le plus grand secret aurait-il prétendu, plus concrètement pour passer ses fréquentes sautes d'humeur loin des regards de la Déesse de la sagesse.

Ce jour là cependant, l'Ombre de l'Egide accueillait plus de visiteurs qu'elle n'en avait connus à la fois de toute son existence. Il n'y avait pas de lieu assez secret pour abriter les propos que le Conseil Sacré devait aborder, ni de rempart assez solide pour contenir les explosions hargneuses qui en tout autre endroit auraient déjà alerté la totalité de la Chevalerie disséminée aux quatre coins du globe. Disparue Saori, évaporée la petite fille de Mitsumasa. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi net qu'en cet instant. C'était une déesse qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, et une déesse en colère. Les cheveux d'Athéna étaient hérissés sur ses épaules, chargés d'électricité. Des arcs d'énergie crépitaient sur son éternelle robe immaculée, et sa gorge largement décolletée se soulevait spasmodiquement sous l'étoffe émeraude, attachée par un fermoir d'argent en forme de chouette, dont la Déesse aux yeux pers aimait à draper ses épaules depuis qu'elle était redevenue ce à quoi elle avait toujours aspiré, la divinité protectrice de l'agriculture et des arts, bien plus qu'à celle de la guerre.

Athéna leva la main sur l'objet de son courroux, posé au centre de la table ovale en marbre de Tinos, et les étincelles dorées crépitèrent de plus belle. Elle parvint toutefois à se maîtriser, au prix d'un immense effort sur elle-même, et replia ses doigts au creux de sa paume. « Enlève ça de ma vue ! vitupéra la porteuse de la Victoire en se détournant. »

Quoi qu'avec répugnance, qui était moins la sienne que celle que sa Déesse leur avait à tous communiquée, Shaka s'empressa de soustraire la petite statuette d'obsidienne au regard d'Athéna, sous l'œil narquois du Grand Pope. « De la colère ? demanda moqueur l'ancien Gémeaux. N'est-ce pas un peu déplacé de la part de la Déesse de la sagesse ?  
- Et une bonne claque sur ta grande gueule pour te rappeler le respect, tu crois que ce serait déplacé ? s'enquit Seiya sur un ton faussement enjoué.  
- Je suis la fille de Zeus ! pesta Athéna. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais ignorer la colère ? C'est de l'écouter qui n'est pas sage, et si c'était le cas tu serais déjà en route pour aller présenter mes respects à Séléné… J'ai autant le droit qu'une autre d'être énervée, alors fais avec et évite d'en rajouter ! »

Gorthol rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Les diatribes, il avait plus l'habitude de les distribuer que d'en recevoir, et il était encore moins agréable de se faire publiquement admonester par une déesse plus célèbre pour sa clémence que pour son acrimonie. Le Protecteur d'Opale, une main apaisante sur le bras de celle dont il était le plus intime champion, lui adressa un regard où le reproche se mêlait à l'étonnement. Même lui n'avait jamais imaginé voir un jour Athéna dans cet état. Non plus que le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, troublé malgré la contenance qu'il essayait d'afficher. Ikki, seul, demeurait aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le Protecteur de Sardonyx qui n'avait jamais particulièrement brillé par sa convivialité se montrait singulièrement distant depuis quelques jours. Le départ de Shun pour Asgard y était peut-être pour quelque chose, Ikki paraissait un peu plus déprimé à chacune des absences de son frère. Il périclitait. La paix ne valait rien au Phénix, il était fait pour voler embrasé en plein cœur de la tourmente, pour se consumer et renaître. Vivre sans lutter, simplement vivre, rien de tel pour plonger l'Oiseau de Feu dans le marasme. Mais l'inactivité forcée n'était pas la seule cause de son humeur maussade. Fëanor… Personne d'autre n'avait eu l'occasion de croiser le Dragon d'Ebène depuis son retour de l'Île de la Reine Morte, seul Ikki l'avait rencontré. Rien n'avait filtré, de ce que le Dragon d'Ebène avait vu ou vécu là-bas ils ne connaissaient que les éléments que leur avait rapportés le Protecteur de Sardonyx. Des éléments graves, et pourtant probablement pas ce qu'avait connu de pire le maître de Rozan. Même Taïpan n'avait pas moufté, se contentant de baisser honteusement les yeux lorsque Ichi l'avait cuisiné au sujet de Fëanor. L'empathie d'Ikki n'avait jamais été très développée, mais il était clair aux yeux de tous que c'était bien l'humeur de son ancien subalterne qui altérait au moins partiellement son moral.

Hermès lâcha un soupir ennuyé. Voir débarquer le messager divin n'avait pas été une réelle surprise, après tout les Vents étaient ses subordonnés directs, et lui et la fille de Zeus avaient toujours entretenu des rapports de franche cordialité. Il s'était tranquillement octroyé le trône du Grand Pope, avec un naturel sans-gêne qui avait mis le sang-froid de Gorthol à rude épreuve. Une jambe désinvolte se balançant par-dessus l'accoudoir, il faisait machinalement tourner son caducée entre ses doigts. « Garde tes nerfs Pallas. J'étais là quand toi, Héra et Déméter vous êtes chargées de la Magna Mater. Le sort que vous lui avez réservé était définitif, rien ne pourrait la faire revenir.  
- Et tu crois que ça me réconforte de savoir qu'il existe des personnes assez odieuses pour vouer un culte à cette ordure alors qu'elle a cessé d'exister ?! Et que quelqu'un aille jusqu'à se faire passer pour cette immonde perversité ?! Tu es sûr de ton coup Ikki, il y a bien eu une réponse quand le Chevalier Noir l'a invoquée ? »

Le Protecteur de Sardonyx leva les yeux et se fendit généreusement d'un hochement de tête en guise d'acquiescement.

« Je comprends que ça t'agace mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'ennuie le plus, repartit Hermès » Il regardait la statuette qui venait d'apparaître au creux de sa paume, à la déconfiture de Shaka qui ne put retenir un tressaillement en plongeant instinctivement la main dans les replis de sa cape. Le Dieu voleur suivait d'un air dégoûté les courbes de l'obsidienne, les mamelles provocantes, les ongles crochus qui s'enfonçaient dans le ventre fécond de cette idole sauvage et sans visage. « La perversion de la Terre-Mère, le plaisir primaire au dépend de la nativité… en fait j'ai une idée assez nette de celle qui ne dédaignerait pas cette image…  
- Ne tourne pas autour du pot Logios ! Pas avec moi ! Dis-moi qui est cette garce d'après toi !  
- Lilith.  
- Lilith ?? Enfin c'est impossible, Lilith est…  
- … Probablement libre à l'heure qu'il est. Tout comme l'est Lucifer. Il n'y a pas de doute possible Pallas, c'est bien Lucifer qui a enlevé Kaïkas pour le soumettre à sa volonté.  
- Par les foudres de Zeus !! éclata la gardienne de la paix » Des éclairs d'or vinrent foudroyer les murs d'orichalque, obligeant les Chevaliers à se jeter à terre à l'exception de Seiya, confortablement planqué derrière les épaules de sa Déesse. « C'est impensable ! Comment ont-ils pu se libérer !?  
- Au hasard, quand tu as tué Hadès ? renifla Hermès avec dédain. Je ne vais pas te le reprocher, il ne m'appartient pas de te juger, et le Cronide s'en est assez chargé… Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui bon sang ! C'était le frère de Zeus, Zeus Katachtonios ! Hadès était les Enfers et les Enfers étaient Hadès. Tu étais aux premières loges, tu as bien vu comment son royaume partait en lambeaux après sa mort… Comment un gruyère pareil aurait-il pu contenir l'Etoile du Matin ?  
- Dis plutôt comment Perséphone a-t-elle pu le laisser s'enfuir ! C'est pas divin d'être irresponsable à ce point !!  
- Ah ça suffit Pallas ! Ce genre de caprice c'était drôle quand tu étais encore à moitié Kido, ne m'oblige pas à être raisonnable pour deux j'ai horreur de ça ! Perséphone a fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Des millions d'âmes menaçaient de disparaître à jamais parce que le lieu où elles se rendaient se désagrégeait, des millions d'êtres qui risquaient de ne trouver que le néant au lieu du repos qu'ils méritaient parce que tu t'es entichée d'un humain et que sous le coup du chagrin tu as transpercé Hadès avec Niké au lieu de le réenfermer sous ton sceau. Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'elle n'ait rien de plus pressé que de courir après une bande de vieux démons en fuite, plutôt que de s'investir totalement pour sauver les âmes de tes chers mortels ? Belle conception de la justice, je suis sûr que Dicé apprécierait.  
- Arrête ça Hermès, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
- Sans doute, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu mets ta cervelle en jachère dès qu'on te marche sur un orteil. Encore l'héritage paternel probablement...  
- Mais elle aurait pu m'avertir au moins, pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant ?  
- Hmm attends que je m'imprègne de mon rôle… Athéna, reprit le messager de l'Olympe avec une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de l'Impératrice des Enfers, je suis occupée à réparer tes dégâts, tu ne pourrais pas envoyer tes trois chevaliers, oui ceux-là qui sont plus morts que vifs, ceux-là qui viennent de perdre leur frère, au casse-pipe pour qu'ils essaient de rattraper l'Adversaire ? »

Athéna baissa la tête, il était inutile de chercher à sauver la face devant le seul qui savait surpasser Zeus dans l'art de la duplicité. « Evidemment qu'elle aurait pu t'avertir, continua Hermès, mais à quoi ça aurait servi ? A t'interdire le droit à la tranquillité. Inutilement de surcroît, encore que d'autres l'auraient fait par pure vengeance, après tout tu venais d'embrocher son époux… Ce n'était pas à toi de t'occuper de ça de toute façon. Oromë, le Poing de Zeus, et ses Nuées ont traqué les démons disparus, et les trois Erinyes également, dirigées par la pupille d'Ananké.  
- Némésis ? Némésis a quitté le Tartare ?  
- Hé oui, Némésis. Tu l'avais oubliée ou tu trouvais normal qu'elle ne vienne pas te demander de lui rendre des comptes ? La Flamme Noire aussi est occupée à rattraper ceux qui se sont temporairement soustraits à la sentence de Zeus.  
- Et ils n'ont pas été repris ?? Combien sont libres encore ? Et comment ont-ils pu échapper tout ce temps à l'Epée des Moires ?  
- C'est difficile à dire… Perséphone n'était pas née que les pires étaient déjà enfermés, elle ne les connaît pas tous, et l'Assembleur des Nuées a la mémoire courte quand il s'agit de se rappeler des échardes qui ont meurtri son orgueil. Et impossible de savoir si les absents recensés se sont réellement échappés ou s'ils ont définitivement disparu avec les Enfers d'Hadès. Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que certains manquaient à l'appel, et Lucifer était de ceux-là. Quant au "où se cachent-ils", ça, ça rejoint l'aspect réellement préoccupant du problème dont il faut que nous parlions de toute urgence…  
- Et bien on pourrait peut-être y aller si ces questions sont si pressantes ? grommela Gorthol. Je trouve que vous vous dispersez beaucoup dans des palabres qui n'apportent pas grand-chose…  
- Tu devrais te mettre dans le crâne que pas mal de Dieux n'apprécient que très modérément l'intrusion des humains dans leurs conversations, l'avertit Hermès. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit très à cheval sur la politesse, il y a longtemps qu'Elle n'en attend plus des hommes comme des Dieux, mais Elle pourrait trouver amusant de te remettre à ta place, et je doute que son sens de l'humour soit à ton goût…  
- Qui ça "elle" ?  
- Même pas chez Morphée. Je ne suis pas encore assez inconscient pour me risquer à gâcher le mystère d'une de ses entrées en la nommant. Elle, celle que j'ai envoyée chercher. Sa présence est nécessaire pour que vous puissiez entendre certaines choses.  
- Et bien elle pourrait faire montre d'un peu plus de ponctualité, à moins qu'elle ne se soit perdue en route…  
- Oh qu'elle est belle celle-la ! Se perdre ? Elle se perdre ? Petit Pope, grand profane, morceau de vie, Elle est celle qui ne peut se perdre, et Celle qui peut nous perdre tous si ça lui chante… »

La nuit vint au cœur de la nuit. Une nuit d'onyx dans la nuit d'or. Le feu des torchères baissa subitement jusqu'à ne dispenser plus que de légers rougeoiements dans l'Ombre de l'Egide. Deux étoiles étincelèrent, célestines froides et lointaines en dépit de leur proximité, les yeux du crépuscule, ceux d'Astraéos qui se redressa au milieu d'eux.

« Qui… commença Gorthol. » Mais il s'interrompit aussitôt, tant le timbre de sa voix lui parut grotesque et disgracieux dans le silence ambiant. Au contraire de celle du Souffle Stellaire, qui caressa leurs tympans comme la brise nocturne recoiffe délicatement la cime des arbres.

« Le marché est rempli Agoraios. Tu me dois un secret.  
- Mais volontiers fils de Crios, j'honorerai ma dette, dès que je saurai lequel de mes secrets serait susceptible de t'intéresser.  
- Ce n'est pas le cas. Mes propres secrets sont les seuls auxquels je tiens. Quand tu auras découvert l'un d'entre eux, tu me le rendras en l'oubliant à l'instant où je te ferai savoir que tel est mon désir.  
- Ça ne faisait pas partie du contrat, tu abuses de ta position là…  
- Alors tu aurais dû le préciser, c'est toi qui a défini les termes de notre accord.  
- On dirait que tu as trouvé ton maître Hermès, sourit Athéna. Même le plus roublard des Olympiens ne peut escroquer un Vent. Certainement pas leur père en tout cas…  
- Et alors ? Si je pouvais rouler tout le monde il n'y aurait plus personne à rouler, et il faut bien échouer de temps en tant pour aimer réussir. Laissons ça, où est-elle Astraéos ? Tu ne l'as pas laissée sur le seuil au moins ?  
- Ta vue baisse Hermès. Eux la voient. »

Le messager divin leva un sourcil interloqué en tournant son regard vers les trois Chevaliers. Ikki tendait les mains devant lui, dans un geste d'imploration désespérée à son corps défendant tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Un faisceau de clarté lunaire tombait de la voûte comme une illumination glaciale de vérité. Et Shun le fixait au centre de la lumière, d'un regard froidement inhumain porté par deux émeraudes sans pupilles qui dardaient leur indifférence inaccessible au travers d'une épaisse chevelure de jais. Et l'étoile d'argent autour de son cou tournait lentement au bout de sa chaîne, marquant les secondes plus sûrement que le balancier d'une horloge astrale… Gorthol avait arraché son masque et jeté le casque du Pope. Les yeux exorbités, il contemplait son propre reflet dans l'or d'un poignard sacrificiel, enserré par une main déicide qu'il avait lui-même armée. Un reflet dans lequel il se voyait brandir le trident de Poséidon, de la même façon que son frère défunt à nouveau debout devant lui arborait l'arme par laquelle il avait tenté de supprimer Athéna. Et le regard rouge de Saga l'accusait de sa propre culpabilité, et sa crinière d'un gris sale de son propre avilissement… Les jambes de Shaka tremblaient sous lui. Cette lumière, cette illumination qu'il avait si longtemps prise pour une force révélatrice et qui maintenant lui faisait mal à lui en brûler les rétines… Il en avait la nausée de se contempler ainsi, tel qu'il avait été et tel qu'il n'avait pas désiré être autrement, _l'homme le plus proche de Dieu_, ce témoignage de son ancienne fatuité qui le fixait sans le voir, le regard de topaze de son double irrémédiablement aveuglé par l'éclat étincelant qui émanait de son troisième œil ouvert au milieu de son front.

« Bienvenue ô lune toujours changeante, sur terre mer et ciel trois fois louée, puisses-tu toujours lever les voiles sur les mystères qui troublent nos raisons et guider nos pas à la croisée des chemins. » La voix d'Athéna les fit sursauter, comme si leur Déesse les avait agrippés et secoués violement pour les sortir d'un cauchemar éveillé. Leurs peurs les plus profondes se dissipèrent, et ils _la_ virent, non pas telle qu'elle était, mais telle qu'elle se tenait devant eux en cet instant. Debout au milieu des trois hommes et pourtant faisant face à chacun d'entre eux, elle portait un polos d'albâtre où tournaient des chevaux cabrés. Une épaisse chevelure rousse pareille à la crinière d'un lion encadrait son visage, et sa robe de nuit était serrée à la taille par une ceinture de chiens d'argent.

« Charmant accueil, Pronoia. Je vois que la fille du Cronide lui est toujours supérieure en l'éducation.  
- Même mon père ne saurait te manquer d'égards Hécate, et nos entrevues sont trop rares pour que je ne sois pas sincèrement honorée de ta présence en mon Sanctuaire.  
- Sois en néanmoins remerciée Athéna.  
- Sois en d'autant plus louée fille de Persès…  
- Oulah, que vos divines personnes me pardonnent, les interrompit cavalièrement Hermès, mais si je vous laisse continuer à échanger vos respects, Atlas sera fatigué avant que vous ayez fini…  
- Tu n'as jamais eu de patience que pour tes propres attentes Enodios. Si ton insouciance était moindre tu n'aurais pas à percer tous les secrets qui t'intriguent, tu saurais. Soit. Pour quelle raison m'as-tu donc faite mander par mon oncle ?  
- Mais pour tes talents à nuls autres pareils très chère Hécate. Pour celle qui a le pouvoir de ce que l'on ne comprend pas, ce que les Dieux nomment la part de l'incomplétude et les hommes sortilèges. J'ai besoin que les mots qui seront formulés ici ne suivent qu'un seul chemin, de la bouche qui les prononcera aux oreilles auxquelles ils seront destinés. Que le temps ne s'attache pas aux paroles, qu'elles soient à venir ou déjà énoncées mais jamais en suspend.  
- Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai entendu de requête aussi intrigante. De quel genre de mots parles-tu que le maître des secrets et le père des Vents réunis ne sauraient garantir la confidence ?  
- Des noms, murmura Hermès après un instant d'hésitation. De ceux qui hantent les pages d'_Al-Azif_… »

* * *

¤

« Je joins mes espoirs de guérison aux tiens Borée, dit Beren de Tyr. J'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes avec une solide constitution mais aucun ne possédait l'endurance de ton frère. »

Le Vent du Nord hocha la tête, peut-être en signe d'assentiment. Kaïkas avait fermé les yeux après la première partie de son récit et semblait s'être assoupi. Son visage était plus détendu qu'à leur arrivée, mais les tremblements nerveux qui l'agitaient ne l'avaient pas encore quitté, et il semblait dans un état d'épuisement extrême. Suivant les directives que leur avait donné Astraéos avant qu'il ne repartît, Borée avait allongé son frère à l'air libre, sur la plus haute terrasse du palais d'Asgard. De son propre cosmos il alimentait une brise permanente autour du Bouclier de Grêle, cherchant ainsi à raffermir les liens entre le Vent du Nord-Est et l'essence à laquelle Eosphoros s'était employé à l'arracher pour lui imposer sa domination. Entouré des ces attentions, Kaïkas avait repris connaissance quelques heures à peine après le départ du Père. Il était raisonnable d'espérer qu'il serait bientôt sur pied, prouvant en cela que les facultés de récupération des Vents demeuraient inégalées. Mais ce ne pouvait suffire à seulement atténuer la hargne rageuse qui ronflait dans la poitrine de Borée.

« Comment a-t-on pu imposer un tel supplice à un homme… soupira Shun. » Les Protecteurs d'Opale et de Cristal n'avait pas tardé à se rendre à Asgard, sitôt que le Sanctuaire eut appris à quoi avait mené le périple de Belthil et de Palantir.

« Avec un peu d'imagination je suppose, répondit le Sagittaire. Et bien quoi ? continua-t-il en réaction aux regards indignés qui le fustigeaient. Lucifer était bien le plus grand des Archanges, et il est bien allé jusqu'à imaginer un jour qu'il était plus fort que Zeus non ? C'est bien la preuve qu'il n'en manque pas…  
- Moins que toi d'éducation en tout cas, lâcha Hyoga. Mais il est un peu tard pour te le reprocher n'est-ce pas ? Il serait stupide de supposer qu'Ikki ou Gorthol ait pu vous apprendre aussi à agrémenter d'un peu de tact à vos manières d'enfants gâtés…  
- Je ne fais que m'acclimater, répondit Belthil en haussant les épaules. La chaleur humaine n'est pas ce que j'ai rencontré de plus probant en arrivant ici. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Oilossë, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bronché. Aussi sévère et glacial qu'à l'accoutumée, l'Elu d'Odin avait sans mot dire écouté le récit de Kaïkas. Assis sur un banc de pierre, sa main posée sur la garde de Balmung posée sur sa pointe, il n'avait accordé qu'un bref regard aux envoyés du Sanctuaire. Sans doute comptait-il avec raison sur l'Elu de Tyr pour leur proposer un visage plus avenant. Pour l'heure seul ce qui sortait de la bouche du Vent du Nord-Est semblait être en mesure de l'intéresser. Son impatience contenue faisait lentement tourner la fusée de Balmung entre ses doigts, l'épée légendaire ne s'immobilisant que lorsque le Bouclier de Grêle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux…

« _Je suivais le souvenir de sa lumière, j'étais tellement obnubilé par l'Etoile du Matin que je ne me souviens pas être revenu à l'air libre, pas même de la clarté pâle et insignifiante du soleil d'Asgard tant mes yeux cherchaient désespérément la clarté d'Eosphoros. Pas plus que je ne me souviens avoir de nouveau quitté le jour pour des éons d'obscurité. Je n'ai repris mes esprits qu'en raison d'un intense sentiment de claustration, qui étreignit si violement mon cœur que même l'illusion de liberté que me procurait le fils d'Eos ne parvint à le repousser. Et pourtant je marchais. Sans savoir quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi, j'étais sorti de la prison d'énergie que Lucifer et ses acolytes avaient créée à mon intention._

_Je n'avais plus d'autres entraves que ma seule soumission. Devant moi je voyais onduler sa chevelure comme une fleur de l'aube sur l'armure à nulle autre pareille que lui avait jadis offert l'Assembleur des Nuées, et mes pas suivaient les siens, foulée après foulée, comme indépendants de ma propre volonté. Nous n'étions pas seuls. J'avais retrouvé suffisamment de conscience, même si je me gardais de libérer mes pensées qui risquaient de leur faire percevoir mon éveil, pour sentir leurs présences à tous. J'étais étroitement flanqué par trois insignifiants suppôts de Lucifer, ou d'un de ses comparses, vraisemblablement trois des démons réchappés des Enfers d'Hadès auxquels depuis quinze ans les Nuées Célestes et la Flamme Noire donnent la chasse. A eux je n'aurais sans doute eu aucun mal à échapper, si le Baphomet n'avait fermé la marche. J'avais immédiatement reconnu son aura, Durin, grand parmi les Nains, grand même dans sa rébellion qu'il avait menée pour son peuple sans aucun souci de lui-même, Durin, le dernier à s'opposer aux anciens Dieux des terres que je survole depuis ma naissance. Celui que suivait Eosphoros, par contre, m'était inconnu. Quelques vagues souvenirs des délires de mon incarcération me le firent revoir se tenant aux cotés de Lucifer, d'une façon laissant entendre que le fils d'Eos, s'il ne le considérait pas comme son égal, du moins n'attendait-il nulle soumission de sa part. Azraël, ainsi s'adressait-il à lui, mais je ne me souvins pas avoir entendu son nom d'homme et ne pus le deviner. Euros saurait sans doute. Il avait l'air d'un pharaon de l'Egypte antique, et il se dégageait de lui une essence qui ne devait rien au cosmos, différente de toutes celles que j'ai rencontrées jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De tous ceux qui étaient présents, il était celui dont la démarche était la plus assurée._

_Oh Borée ! Ne crois pas que c'était mon sang-froid qui me permit de détailler ainsi leurs présences, à peine sorti de l'envoûtement où m'avait contraint Lucifer… C'était la peur Borée ! Jamais auparavant je n'ai eu peur. Même lorsque j'étais prisonnier, ce n'est pas la peur qui a permis à Eosphoros de triompher de ma volonté, mais la fascination qu'il exerce sur tout être vivant. Et là j'avais peur Borée, avant même de savoir pourquoi. C'est pour échapper à la cause de ma peur que mon esprit s'était immédiatement tourné vers les êtres qui m'entouraient. Mais elle m'a rattrapé. Eux aussi avaient peur. Les trois démons tremblaient tant que leurs armures tintamarraient plus fort que les grelots de Terpsichore, le pas de Durin était hésitant, lui dont les gestes si surs avaient rendu légendaire son habileté lorsqu'il oeuvrait_ _pour les Ases, et Eosphoros… Par le ciel tout puissant, si l'Etoile du Matin n'avait jamais fléchi, pas même devant la colère de Zeus, je jure sur le Styx que lui aussi avait peur en cet instant ! Ils avaient tous peur… tous sauf Azraël… Méfie-toi Borée, méfie-toi de lui si jamais tu croises le pharaon noir ! Il est comme un homme qui ne craint pas les Dieux, et qui sait qu'il a raison de ne pas les craindre… Celui qui ne cède pas à la peur a connu une peur encore plus grande. Quelle horreur ont contemplé ses yeux couleur de peste qui soit pire que les horreurs de Kadath ? Car c'étaient bien des entrailles de Kadath d'où suintait la peur…_

_Oh Borée… Si l'Olympe est vieux, si les Titans sont vieux, que dire de ces murs et de ce silence ! Il y avait plus de poussière de mort dans cet air que dans le souffle de Thanatos. Mais quel pouvoir aurait le frère d'Hypnos quand vie et mort se confondent ? _"N'est pas mort ce qui a jamais dort, et au long des siècles peu mourir même la mort…" _Ce devait être le Pythien qui s'exprimait par la bouche de l'Arabe fou…_

_Ni les Cyclopes, ni même les Hécatonchires, n'auraient pu assujettir ainsi les énormes blocs d'ardoise entre lesquels nous progressions. Je comprends chaque vibration de la Terre, chaque aspect de l'Ether, je comprends les Dieux et il m'arrive même de comprendre les hommes. Mais ces murs, Borée, ces murs que je reconnaissais comme tels je ne pouvais les comprendre. Et ce silence, ce silence si assourdissant que même le bruit de nos pas semblait devoir le renforcer au lieu de le briser… Un silence si dense qu'on ne peut dire s'il précède ou s'il suit, s'il était ou s'il sera. Passé ou avenir, tout s'y confondait si absurdement que Chronos n'aurait su dans quel sens tourner ses pas._

_Il y avait des fresques sur les murs, toutes aussi terrifiantes par ce qu'elles représentaient que par la précision irréelle de leurs détails. Quelle que soit l'acuité du regard que je posais sur elles, il me semblait que j'aurais pu en voir d'avantage si mon œil avait été plus perçant. Cette netteté même était monstrueuse, à cause de ce souci humainement compréhensible de précision obtenu par des moyens qui ne pouvaient pas l'être. Quant aux représentations que proposaient ces gravures, elles étaient indécentes de réalisme. C'était comme violer le secret embryonnaire de Gaïa. Une intrusion dans sa chair en devenir avant que son esprit ne se soit éveillé. Une intrusion infâme mais toujours moins impie que celles des choses qui avaient bâti Kadath._

_C'était leur histoire qui s'étalait sur les murs, une histoire qui avait gangrené la terre avant que l'histoire de Gaïa n'ait pu commencer. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les premiers Borée, mais nous sommes le monde, et les ancêtres de l'Olympe étaient le monde avant nous. Et je m'immergerais des siècles dans le Léthé si ça pouvait me permettre d'oublier que là où je marche de pareilles choses ont marché avant. Le monde n'était pas monde que la vie qui n'était pas encore était déjà dénaturée par ces choses là. La terre me dégoûte Borée, maintenant que je sais ce qui l'a en partie façonnée…_

_Et pourtant ce n'était pas le pire de ce que je devais contempler. Je crois que j'ai hurlé quand j'ai vu les dessins de ces êtres qui n'auraient pas dû pouvoir être dessinés. Mais la technique des choses de Kadath était telle que je pouvais voir ce que la physiologie de l'œil humain aurait dû m'interdire de saisir. Tsathoggua le batracien velu des cavernes de N'Kai, Ithaqua le marcheur du vent qui hante les forêts du nord, Chaugnar Faugn le proboscidien tentaculaire qui trône sous le plateau de Tsang… Ces horreurs là je pourrais te les décrire à présent, mais elles ne faisaient partie que des fresques les plus tardives, celles les plus proches de la chute des choses de Kadath. Et ce n'étaient pas elles que cherchaient Lucifer. Bien pires étaient celles devant lesquelles s'arrêta Azraël…_

_Même maintenant je ne pourrais me remémorer leur aspect, que seul l'art inconcevable des choses de Kadath me permit d'appréhender. Mais le souvenir du sentiment d'horreur absolu, de dépravation insensée, dont elles imprégnèrent mon âme à peine les eus-je effleurées d'un regard, ne me quittera plus jamais. Les Grands Anciens Borée ! Celui qui gît en rêvant, l'Indicible, le Bouc aux mille chevreaux, l'Être de feu… Ils étaient là sur les murs, et l'histoire était leur ! Et Azraël était là, avec le sourire le plus sacrilège que j'aie jamais vu, à suivre leurs contours du bout des doigts, pendant que je sentais avec quelle répugnante terreur Durin et Eosphoros se forçaient à regarder. Les trois démons eux n'ont pas supporté, leurs esprits ont préféré se réfugier dans les limbes de l'inconscience…_

_La dernière chose dont je me souvienne distinctement, c'est d'Azraël pointant son doigt sur un mur, à l'endroit du seul dessin moins horrible que le reste car ses lignes suggéraient une opposition radicale à la monstruosité Grands Anciens qu'elles entouraient. La marque de Nodens, le Seigneur du Grand Abîme. Je leur ai échappé. J'ai suivi instinctivement le chemin que me dictait ma propre essence, mais même pendant que je remontais vers l'extérieur l'horreur ne m'a pas lâché. Pendant que je volais vers la liberté, je me suis rendu compte que l'air confiné dans les entrailles de Kadath n'était pas immobile. Il y avait des fluctuations que ni mon propre déplacement, ni les mouvements de ceux que je laissais derrière moi, ne pouvaient expliquer. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. J'aurais pu sans m'y rendre, remonter l'essence de ce souffle maudit, mais ma raison n'y aurait pas résisté tant j'étais déjà proche de la folie. Si seulement le doute m'était permis… Mais même le réconfort de l'incertitude m'est interdit. Là-bas, dans les profondeurs inaccessibles des Montagnes Hallucinées, des choses qui ont bâti Kadath, des choses qui les ont décimées ou des choses pires encore, il en est qui continuent à bouger…Le reste de ma fuite se perd. Le hurlement agressif des Kères lorsqu'elles me sont tombées dessus à l'approche de la surface est le plus grand réconfort que j'aie jamais connu… »_

« Durin, articula sèchement Oilossë. Ainsi est-ce à cause de lui que les frères se battent contre les frères. J'avais toujours espéré qu'Asgard devait ses troubles aux seuls anciens séides de Poséidon.  
- Il est resté fort, puissant Oilossë, l'avertit Palantir. Les siècles qu'il a passé prisonnier à Helheim n'ont pas émoussé sa hache. Si je l'avais rencontré seul face à face je n'aurais peut-être pas survécu.  
- Probablement pas, mais tu n'es pas non plus le plus fort d'entre nous.  
- Certes non, lui consentit Beren. Cependant j'ai toute confiance en la vaillance de l'Elu de Heimdall. Les craintes qu'il nourrit quant à l'issue de cet hypothétique affrontement sont peut-être à mettre sur le compte de sa prudence, elles n'en sont pas moins inquiétantes.  
- En vérité. Si Durin seul ne peut représenter une menace réellement préoccupante, il n'en est pas de même s'il s'est entouré d'alliés de la même trempe que lui. Sans connaître le nombre et la force de ses rangs, il serait dangereux de présumer que nous puissions défendre conjointement le royaume et celles qui ont été appelées à le diriger.  
- Hilda ne va pas apprécier…  
- C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Les Elus Divins sont les combattants de la reine d'Asgard. Nous sommes là pour défendre le royaume du nord, pas la foi du nord. Durin menace les deux. Pour que l'intégrité de la Blanche soit préservée nous nous devons d'être au complet. La Prêtresse d'Odin n'a pas le choix, elle doit de nouveau faire appel aux Guerriers Divins. En espérant qu'elle fasse preuve d'un peu plus de discernement cette fois… »

* * *

¤

Un silence très très désagréable plana sur le Conseil Sacré après que les derniers mots de Kaïkas aient franchi les lèvres d'Astraéos. Dans la sécurité hermétique de l'Ombre de l'Egide, le récit du Bouclier de Grêle s'était fortement teinté d'irréel, et les aurait tous laissés incrédules si ce n'avait été la propre voix du Vent du Nord-Est qui s'était faite entendre par la bouche de son père. La douleur et la terreur qui ne s'étaient que trop clairement perçues dans ses paroles ne pouvaient laisser indifférent. Douleur ultime dont ils connaissaient si bien la sensation pour avoir tant de fois repoussé le seuil de la souffrance, peur ancestrale qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir déjà éprouvée pour savoir qu'elle avait traversé les siècles, sournoisement tapie au fond du cœur de chaque être humain, aussi brave soit-il.

Le masque de Gorthol était resté à terre et Kanon avait redressé la tête. Ses yeux durs comme des agates fixaient Astraéos entre ses mèches de plomb. Kanon. Ou Saga. La différence était si peu perceptible, existait-elle seulement ? Cette expression si sévère sur son visage, cette attention soutenue par une volonté de fer, ce pli désabusé au coin de ses lèvres qui ne faisait que masquer l'implacabilité de son jugement… C'était le visage de l'ordonnateur, le dépositaire du savoir et la source où puiser une détermination absolue pour poser un pied devant l'autre sur une route dont on ne peut entrevoir la destination. L'ancien Gémeaux était le plus à même d'appréhender ces notions de formes extravagantes et d'immensité temporelle suggérées par les révélations de Kaïkas. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas fait consciemment, mais au fil du récit il avait laissé s'épanouir son cosmos autour de lui, une aura si vaste qu'elle avait envahi la totalité de la salle secrète. On ne pouvait s'y méprendre, il fallait une intelligence supérieure pour comprendre des dimensions étrangères et naviguer librement entre elles. Bien des détails du périple dans les entrailles de Kadath seraient restés absconds pour Seiya et Ikki s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés plongés dans l'univers tel que Kanon pouvait le concevoir. Même Shaka, dont nul ne pouvait songer égaler l'entendement du microcosme spirituel, vivait cette expérience de façon totalement passive.

Ils flottaient au milieu des astres, immensément proches et immensément éloignés. D'un regard ils pouvaient envelopper des nébuleuses, et d'un battement des paupières ils plongeaient au cœur des galaxies jusqu'au contact des étoiles. Les simples oscillations de leurs pupilles leur faisaient involontairement replier le cosmos soumis au pouvoir de l'ancien Gémeaux, défiant les contraintes de l'espace et du temps. Quel que fût le rayonnement qui frappait leurs rétines, une fraction de seconde après ils pouvaient contempler l'astre, non pas à l'instant où il l'avait émis, mais tel qu'il était réellement au moment où ils le regardaient. Même la Création, la force primaire à l'origine de toutes choses s'y révélait. Destruction et naissance se confondaient, vie et mort, deux aspects d'un même principe, distingués seulement par la partialité du regard posé sur eux. Chaque nova qui explosait consumait d'autres astres, chaque étoile qui s'effondrait avalait certaines de ses sœurs. Et chaque cataclysme libérait une onde de choc qui comprimait les nuages stellaires en donnant naissance à d'autres corps…

« Ainsi l'heure est grave, déclara Kanon, coudes posés sur le marbre, ses mains croisées à hauteur de son visage. » Son aura s'estompa en refluant lentement à l'intérieur de son corps. « Soit. Mais c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai comprise. Un volontaire pour me proposer la version sous-titrée ? » Un ton léger dont personne ne fut dupe. Gorthol avait parfois pris le rôle de Grand Pope à la légère, mais Kanon semblait n'avoir accepté d'endosser ce titre dans la seule éventualité de cet instant. Du haut de son trône il leur avait souvent fait grincer des dents, mais à le voir ainsi assis à cette table ils ne pouvaient qu'hocher la tête et attendre. Même Hermès qui n'avait eu de cesse d'égratigner l'orgueil de Gorthol depuis son arrivée paraissait priser sa nouvelle sévérité.

« Très grave, acquiesça le fils de Maïa avec une sobriété qui ne lui était pas coutumière. En fait, aussi grave pour les Dieux que pour les hommes. Le conflit dont nous voyons à présent les prémices ne sera pas une simple lutte pour la survie de l'espèce humaine, mais bien une croisade dont dépendra l'existence de la terre elle-même.

Les Grands Anciens qui semblent tant intéresser Lucifer et ses acolytes sont… En fait on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont. Je pourrais vous dire que ce sont des monstruosités venues d'un autre espace-temps, mais ça ne vous avancerait pas à grand-chose. Même le terme entité serait impropre, on ne sait pas s'ils sont capables de penser, au sens où nous l'entendons. A notre niveau de compréhension, on peut les imaginer comme des sortes de volontés qui auraient pris corps physiquement au contact de la terre, encore que ces corps n'obéissent pas aux lois de la physique telles que nous les connaissons. Quant à la force de ces volontés, pour simplifier je dirais qu'on peut les considérer comme des divinités pour les Dieux. Ce sont des principes auprès desquels la vie terrestre est totalement insignifiante. Tout ce qui vous est familier, raison, sensation, émotion, ne représente rien à leur échelle. Si une forme de vie survivait à leur règne, ce serait purement accidentel, et elle serait tellement dénaturée que nous ne pourrions la qualifier d'existence.

Ces choses dont Kaïkas a vu l'histoire sur les murs de Kadath, ces êtres à mi-chemin des règnes animal et végétal, semblent avoir connu les Grands Anciens il y a un ou deux milliards d'années. Les Grands Anciens eux-mêmes sont infiniment plus vieux, au point que personne ne peut dire s'il y a eu un avant cosmique pendant lequel ils n'existaient pas encore, mais leur incursion sur la terre date de cette époque. Gaïa était alors si jeune qu'elle n'avait pas encore de conscience. Pourtant ce qui s'est passé alors a tellement meurtri sa chair que lorsque la Terre-Mère s'est éveillée, elle s'en est rappelé, comme d'une sorte de souvenir prénatal. Un souvenir très douloureux.

Celui qui gît en rêvant a été appelé Cthulhu, Hastur est le nom interdit de l'Indicible, Shub-Niggurath, qu'a entendu votre Fëanor sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, celui du Bouc aux mille chevreaux, et Cthugha est l'Être de feu. Et si ceux-là sont les pires qu'a connus la terre, il en est d'autres encore démesurément plus redoutables auxquels ces quatre sont liés et que leur retour pourrait conduire jusqu'à nous. Azathoth, le Chaos Idiot, qui n'est rien de moins que le blasphème absolu à l'échelle cosmique, le fléau ultime de l'infini. Et Yog-Sothoth, le Tout en Un et le Un en Tout, qui est à la fois la porte et la clef entre le plan d'existence des Grands Anciens et le nôtre.

Finalement on a eu de la chance. Si Gaïa a pu s'éveiller, c'est parce que les Grands Anciens sont tombés sur un os. On va dire il y a en gros huit cent cinquante millions d'années, ils se sont fait battre par des entités similaires, présume-t-on, que faute de mieux on a appelé les Dieux Extérieurs parce qu'ils n'ont pas séjourné sur terre, ils sont repartis immédiatement après avoir affronté les Grands Anciens. Ce qui a tendance à nous les rendre éminemment sympathiques, mais de façon tout à fait arbitraire. Nous ne représentons pas d'avantage à leurs yeux qu'aux yeux des Grands Anciens. Toujours est-il que les Dieux Extérieurs ont exilé les Grands Anciens aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Exilés mais non détruits, soient qu'ils ne le voulaient pas soit qu'ils en étaient incapables. En prenant forme au contact de la terre les Grands Anciens se sont retrouvés en partie liés à celle-ci. Ils auraient pu revenir après le départ des Dieux Extérieurs. Alors Nodens, le Seigneur du Grand Abîme, le seul des Dieux Extérieurs dont l'on connaisse le nom, a imposé sa marque aux lieux de résurgence possibles des Grands Anciens. Pallas n'a rien inventé, le coup d'enfermer ses oncles dans une urne et de la sceller avec son nom, autant dire que la technique est antédiluvienne…

Enfin on y est. Ce sont les emplacements de ces sceaux que recherchent visiblement Lucifer et sa clique. Les choses qui ont bâti Kadath étaient contemporaines de l'affrontement qui opposa les Grands Anciens aux Dieux Extérieurs, Lucifer ne pouvait espérer meilleur endroit où trouver ces informations. Il a enlevé Kaïkas pour pouvoir trouver Kadath car seul il en était incapable, les Montagnes Hallucinées font partie des lieux si odieux à Gaïa que ce qui reste de conscience à la Terre-Mère en interdit l'approche à la plupart des êtres vivants, humains comme divins. C'est probablement Baphomet qui à l'instigation de Lucifer a plongé Asgard à deux doigts de la guerre civile pour occuper les Elus Divins afin qu'ils leur laissent les coudées franches pour parvenir aux Montagnes Hallucinées. Et Lilith, s'il s'agit bien d'elle mais j'en mettrais mes ailettes à couper, en a fait autant avec l'Île de la Reine Morte, dans le double dessein d'y focaliser votre attention et de réactiver l'un des cultes aux Grands Anciens auprès de personnes éveillées au cosmos. Si votre Dragon d'Ebène n'a pas les oreilles qui bourdonnent, ce pas de géant des les entrailles de la terre en réponse à l'invocation du Chevalier Noir prouve combien le cosmos décuple la portée des formules interdites. Le Bouc aux Mille Chevreaux n'est pas connu pour se manifester facilement…

- Mais enfin ça n'a pas de sens ! éclata Seiya en frappant du poing sur la table. Si les Grands Anciens sont si redoutables, pourquoi Lucifer chercherait-il l'emplacement des sceaux ?  
- Je pensais que tu avais réussi à te débarrasser de ton ingénuité Seiya, lui renvoya Kanon d'une voix lointaine. Il n'y a que deux raisons à vouloir mettre la main sur un sceau…  
- Le renforcer ou le détruire, termina calmement Shaka.  
- Et pourquoi pas l'étudier ? repartit Seiya sans décolérer. Peut-être qu'il espère le reproduire, ou le comprendre, pour s'attaquer de nouveau à Zeus et l'emprisonner de la même façon…  
- J'en doute Seiya, le contredit Athéna d'une voix où se percevaient le regret et une pointe de fatalisme. Lucifer est plus intelligent que tous ceux que tu as pu rencontrer. S'il sait ne serait-ce que ce que vient de nous raconter Hermès, et il n'est pas de ceux qui se risquent sur terrain sans l'avoir étudié auparavant, il sait aussi que la nature du sceau a de fortes chances de lui être tout aussi étrangère et inaccessible que la nature de l'être qui l'a posé.  
- Exact, confirma Hermès. Lucifer n'a aucune chance de dominer même partiellement le pouvoir de la marque de Nodens, et il le sait pertinemment.  
- C'est le lot de ceux qui n'ont qu'une seule facette, affirma aigrement Ikki, sortant du mutisme prolongé qui l'avait fait oublier. Ils sont incapables de comprendre ceux qui ne raisonnent pas comme eux. Tu sautes trop rapidement aux conclusions Seiya, ta cervelle tourne trop vite parce qu'elle ne sait tourner que dans un seul sens. Crois-tu que je serais parti en te laissant l'Armure d'Or si tu m'avais empêché d'en prendre une partie aux Galaxian Wars ? J'aurais cherché à la détruire, car ce que je ne pouvais posséder personne d'autre ne méritait de l'avoir.  
- Penses-tu que j'étais devenu stupide lorsque j'ai brandi le trident de l'Ebranleur du Sol, Seiya ? enchaîna Kanon sur le même ton. Crois-tu que j'espérais pouvoir arrêter le Dieu des océans ? Mettre un terme à ses projets diluviens une fois qu'il vous aurait tous anéantis ? La folie est aveugle Seiya, mais pas la vengeance. J'avais voulu devenir Pope, voulu gouverner le Sanctuaire qui aurait gouverné le monde. Quand Saga m'a privé mes rêves de puissance, ma soif de représailles n'était pas de le tuer lui ou le Sanctuaire qu'il m'avait interdit, mais de tuer les rêves. A quoi bon tuer le maître du monde quand tôt ou tard un autre prendra forcément sa place…  
- Si Lucifer ne peut tenir le monde dans sa main, reprit Ikki…  
- Alors il l'écrasera sous son talon. »

* * *

¤

Accoudés au balcon de la coursive extérieure qui longeait les appartements de la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin, les Protecteurs d'Opale et de Cristal contemplaient à visages fermés la cour de Gladsheim. Là, quinze ans auparavant, ils s'étaient tous deux écroulés à bout de force au faîte du grand escalier, incapables de participer à l'ultime combat. Ikki avait essayé. Ikki avait échoué. De son propre aveu, jamais le Protecteur de Sardonix n'avait été si violemment atteint par un sentiment d'impuissance. Le Phénix légendaire s'était heurté à une autre légende vivante. Une légende que son feu ne pouvait consumer, une légende que son vol ne pouvait pas rattraper. Ce soir là, Ikki avait baissé les bras. Il n'avait pas abandonné sa foi, mais il l'avait entièrement reportée sur les épaules de Seiya, reconnaissant sa propre faiblesse.

Siegfried de Dubhe. Quel homme aurait pu leur inspirer un plus grand respect ? Il était l'égal d'un Saga qui n'aurait jamais failli. Aussi percutant que l'était Aiolia, aussi inébranlable qu'Aldébaran. Noble comme un Camu, incisif comme un Shura. Un parangon du guerrier, plus qu'un héros, un idéal. Un idéal qu'ils avaient atteint mais non défait. Moros seul savait par quel méandre du destin Seiya avait réussi à entrevoir son point faible, après avoir deviné son existence. Fallait-il y voir une fois encore le concours de Niké, celui-là même que la Victoire leur avait apporté durant la bataille du Sanctuaire, leur permettant de survivre jusqu'à se hisser au niveau des Chevaliers d'Or ? Le Protecteur de Saphir était certes un combattant endurant et instinctif, mais combien de fois Seiya avait-il reçu le _Great Horn_ avant de l'éviter ? Combien de fois avait-il subi le _Lightning Plasma_ avant d'en apercevoir la trajectoire ? L'expérience grandissante n'était guère probante pour expliquer le coup de chance qui lui avait permis d'atteindre le cœur du Guerrier Divin. Un exploit qui n'avait cependant pas suffi, car Siegfried de Dubhe s'était relevé, soutenu par une ferveur égale à la leur. Auraient-ils été capables de vaincre un tel homme ? Il y avait de quoi en douter compte tenu du dernier geste du dragon bicéphale…

Ce soir là, peut-être pour la seule et unique fois de leurs vies, les serviteurs les plus proches de la Déesse de la Sagesse avaient connu la honte. La honte de s'être fait offrir une victoire qu'ils n'avaient pas entièrement méritée, la honte de n'avoir pas pu empêcher l'immolation du héro. Un sacrifice d'autant plus amer que le Général Sorrento avait finalement survécu à _l'Envol de Fafnir_, mais qui n'avait pas été vain pour autant puisqu'il leur avait permis de mener à bien la quête de Balmung.

Et c'était à cet homme exceptionnel, dont les sentiments à son égard dépassaient de loin le simple dévouement, qu'Hilda de Polaris était à présent contrainte de chercher un remplaçant. Contrainte de le dépouiller d'une partie de sa légende pour l'offrir à un autre. Siegfried resterait à jamais Siegfried, mais il ne serait plus l'Elu de Dubhe. Comment oser penser que quelqu'un, si méritant soit-il, pût être digne de devenir après lui le gardien du Saphir d'Alpha… Et pourtant le Grande Prêtresse d'Odin ne pouvait tourner le dos à son devoir, cet obstacle entre elle et celui qu'elle chérissait plus que tout autre qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à franchir à l'époque. Il n'y aurait pas eu d'injure plus grande à la mémoire de celui qui aurait pu, qui aurait dû être son compagnon, ni à la mémoire de tous ses frères d'arme qu'elle avait inutilement sacrifiés pour ne pas avoir su résister à l'envoûtement des Nibelungen. Mais Frigg, divine amoureuse ! Que le Wyrd tissé par les Nornes pesait douloureusement sur son âme !

Flamme étouffa un sanglot en regardant sa sœur qui, la main crispée sur Gungnir, la lance des serments, déployait son aura au pied de la statue d'Odin. La Reine d'Asgard glissa discrètement ses doigts entre ceux du Protecteur de Cristal, cherchant une once de réconfort que ce dernier ne pouvait lui apporter. Hyoga s'était retranché si loin ces quinze dernières années qu'aucune émotion ne semblait plus pouvoir l'atteindre. Le cœur du Cygne était froid, si froid qu'on pouvait douter qu'il battît encore réellement. Même le souvenir d'Hagen de Merak qui s'imposa naturellement à lui ne parvint pas à le troubler. Le Cheval Fougueux qu'une jalousie maladive dont il était à l'origine avait irrémédiablement conduit à la mort. L'alternative devant laquelle Hagen s'était retrouvée ne différait pas de celle de Siegfried. Son choix pourtant s'était révélé contraire. Hyoga s'était longuement demandé si la décision de l'héritier de Merak aurait été changée si devant lui s'était dressé un autre de ses frères, si un autre, qu'Hagen n'aurait pas perçu comme un rival en plus d'un adversaire, serait parvenu à le convaincre. Mais c'était là une forme de culpabilité qui avait depuis longtemps déserté le cœur du Protecteur de Cristal. Hyoga serra brièvement les doigts de Flamme avant de les relâcher, relevant toutefois sa main pour la poser sur son épaule en signe de compassion. Un geste insolite, de circonstances, sincère mais totalement dépourvu d'émotivité. La seule forme de soutien qu'il pouvait lui offrir…

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin. Des larmes aussi denses que sa peine, qui tombaient sans jamais atteindre le sol, se fondant avec son cosmos. C'était une aura de chagrin qui enveloppait Hilda. Mais sa voix ne tremblait pas. A la fois grave et limpide, ferme et douce, celle-là même qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'elle avait lancé sa prière au maître des Ases après que Balmung ait mis fin à son envoûtement… « Polaris, mon étoile protectrice… Moi Hilda je te demande le pouvoir d'invoquer les guerriers légendaires d'Asgard, pour protéger le peuple d'Odin... »

Ils crurent un instant que sa supplique resterait sans réponse. Mais l'Etoile du Nord se mit à scintiller, et des reflets bleutés lui répondirent sur la couronne de la statue du Dieu Borgne. Les sept saphirs d'en détachèrent pour venir lentement danser autour de la pointe de Gungnir. L'expression d'Hilda devint encore plus douloureuse, comme si à l'intérieur de chacune des pierres elle pouvait voir le reflet d'un visage... Elle se reprit tout de même et parvint à continuer l'invocation.

« Ô Mime, plus fier des accords de ta lyre que de ceux de ta conscience, pardonne-moi de troubler ton sommeil. Je te rends le Saphir d'Eta. Choisis ton héritier et offre lui la robe divine de Benetnasch afin qu'à son tour il protège notre peuple… »

La première pierre quitta ses sœurs et s'envola au-dessus de Gladsheim. Elle survola les collines autour du palais avant de flotter au-dessus des vestiges de granit d'une ancienne bâtisse. Murs éboulés, colonnes brisées, les décombres ne permettaient plus d'imaginer depuis longtemps l'endroit tel qu'il avait existé. Là s'était dressé le fortin de Volker, l'école guerrière la plus réputée d'Asgard. Les lieux avaient été désertés quand le prestigieux combattant avait perdu sa réputation en même temps que sa vie, sous la main d'un inconnu, celle de son fils adoptif. Mime gisait là, sous une dalle de pierre gravée de lettres de feu qui ne devaient jamais s'éteindre. Le Saphir d'Eta brisa la dalle, s'enfonçant à la recherche de la robe de Benetnasch…

« Ô Syd, déférent et consciencieux au-delà de ton sang, pardonne-moi de troubler ton sommeil. Je te rends le Saphir de Zeta. Choisis ton héritier et offre lui la robe divine de Mizar afin qu'à son tour il protège notre peuple… »

Nul ne savait vers quel lieu se rendait la cinquième pierre. Nul ne savait où reposait le linceul éternel du Tigre Noir. Et personne n'aurait osé le chercher si tant est qu'il y eût quelqu'un pour s'en arroger le droit, car le Tigre Blanc aurait traqué sans pitié le profanateur qui s'en serait approché. D'aucuns songeaient qu'un manoir en ruine qui avait été en son temps la demeure de l'une des plus nobles familles d'Asgard pouvait en être le mausolée, et ils l'évitaient comme un triste sanctuaire. D'autres pensaient la tombe de Syd était cet endroit interdit la banquise, près du puit réputé sans fond ouvert sur l'océan arctique, là où seul l'héritier de Mizar se rendait de son vivant pour affûter toujours d'avantage ses griffes acérées. Tous se trompaient. La pierre de Zeta rejoignit bien des ruines, mais celles-là mêmes où le premier Saphir venait de s'enfoncer. Plutôt que le berceau d'une famille déchirée, Bud d'Alcor avait choisi pour son frère un autre lit de douleur, et pourtant un lit d'espoir, un lit où était né un rêve, celui de Mime de Benetnash que le Phénix avait confié à l'Ombre Blanche à l'heure de la reconnaissance… Et Bud d'Alcor était là pour accueillir l'arrivée de la pierre de Zeta, poings serrés et commissures ensanglantées sous la crispation de ses mâchoires. _Maudit sois-tu Oilossë, maudit sois-tu pour ne m'avoir fait connaître ce jour que pour trahir Asgard ! Mais nul ne ravira la robe de Mizar à mon frère, que ce serment soit le dernier sur mon honneur de Guerrier Divin ! Je suivrai ton Saphir Syd, jusqu'à celui qui prétend le porter, et tant que je vivrai tu resteras le seul et unique Tigre Noir !_...

« Ô Fenril, ami trop sauvage, pardonne-moi de troubler ton sommeil. Je te rends le Saphir de Epsilon. Choisis ton héritier et offre lui la robe divine d'Alioth afin qu'à son tour il protège notre peuple… »

Une troisième pierre s'éleva dans le ciel, pour se rendre vers le lit d'un torrent gelé profondément encaissé, que les gens du peuple reconnaissaient à présent comme la Gorge du Loup Egaré. Une meute de ces bêtes y était d'ailleurs présente, alertée par quelque sixième sens animal. Sans doute les loups ne pouvaient-ils comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ils hurlèrent à la mort lorsque le Saphir s'enfonça dans la glace à la recherche de la robe d'Alioth, ensevelie avec le corps de Fenril…

« Alberich, décevant conspirateur, pardonne-moi de troubler ton sommeil. Je te rends le Saphir de Delta. Choisis ton héritier et offre lui la robe divine de Megrez afin qu'à son tour il protège notre peuple… »

Il n'y avait que des esprits pour accueillir la descente de la pierre au cœur le plus épais de la forêt aux Fols Hamingjars. Nulle tombe en ce lieu, rien qu'une épée de quartz violacée plantée dans la terre entre les ronciers et presque totalement recouverte par la beauté mortelle d'un bouquet d'aconit. Son poison partit en fumée, les pétales indigo consumés par les flammes qui entourèrent subitement la lame minérale à l'approche du troisième Saphir…

« Ô Thol, rempart fidèle, pardonne-moi de troubler ton sommeil. Je te rends le Saphir de Gamma. Choisis ton héritier et offre lui la robe divine de Phecda afin qu'à son tour il protège notre peuple… »

La cinquième pierre s'envola vers les forêts de l'intérieur du pays, passant au-dessus d'humbles hameaux avant de parvenir au Bois d'Eikthyrnir. Là dans une clairière se dressait un tertre enneigé. Il n'y avait pas de croix à son sommet, mais une auréole d'andouillers, les tribus apportés chaque saison par les chasseurs d'Asgard à celui qui avait longtemps bravé la loi pour nourrir leurs familles. Le Saphir plongea et s'enfonça à l'intérieur du tertre, là où la robe de Phecda avait été enterrée avec son précédent légataire…

« Ô Hagen, âme brûlante et cœur déchiré, pardonne-moi de troubler ton sommeil. Je te rends le Saphir de Beta. Choisis ton héritier et offre lui la robe divine de Merak afin qu'à son tour il protège notre peuple… »

La Reine Flamme courba la tête en voyant que l'avant-dernière pierre semblait hésiter, ralentissant alors qu'elle s'élevait vers le balcon, pour finir par s'immobiliser complètement à hauteur de son regard. Le cœur du Saphir scintillait d'une lueur vermeille, comme s'il avait contenu un éclat de rubis. Mais ce n'était pas un rougeoiement agressif. Il brillait doucement, presque timidement, comme une braise épuisée dans l'âtre à la recherche du souffle qui lui permettrait de ranimer le foyer. Alors la souveraine écarta ses mèches de feu et le reflet bleu de ses yeux caressa le cœur de feu de la pierre bleue. _Va Hagen_ songea-t-elle, un profond soupir trop longtemps contenu s'extirpant péniblement de sa poitrine_…Ne fuis pas maintenant le destin dont tu ne t'es jamais détourné…Va Guerrier Divin, je porterai seule le fardeau de nos regrets…_ Le Saphir flamboya une ultime fois, et fusa dans le ciel d'Asgard, à la recherche d'une croix de bois dressée à coté d'une grotte où l'on pouvait encore sentir le souffle de Muspelheim …

« Siegfried ! Ô Siedfried ! Amour immérité !! Pardonne-moi de troubler ton sommeil ! Je te rends le Saphir d'Alpha. Choisis ton héritier et offre lui la robe divine de Dubhe afin qu'à son tour il protège notre peuple… »

Avec quel déchirement Hilda cria son nom… Oilossë ne devait jamais l'oublier, lui qui avait convaincu la Grande Prêtresse de réveiller une nouvelle fois les Guerriers Divin, de faire table rase d'un passé dont elle n'avait cessé de se mortifier, cultivant sa douleur comme le précieux châtiment pour des péchés dont elle ne désirait pas être absoute. Hilda tomba à genoux, prostrée, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Regarder était au-dessus de ses forces. Le dernier Saphir, plus pur et étincelant que chacun de ses semblables, monta en flèche vers le firmament, filant vers l'étoile de la Grande Ours où avait disparu l'Elu de Dubhe…

« C'est fait, déclara simplement Oilossë. Les vivants avec les vivants, les morts avec les morts, le cœur de notre Grande Prêtresse saigne aujourd'hui mais il sera plus léger demain…  
- Serait-ce là la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as appelé au réveil des Guerriers Divins ? demanda Beren avec la légèreté apparente dont il se départissait rarement. Le moyen selon toi de guérir la protégée de Polaris de ses tourments ?  
- Ne juge pas celui par qui tu craindrais d'être jugé toi-même, Elu de Tyr. Les Guerriers Divins devaient revenir, je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet. Les frères d'Hugin et Munin sont venus me murmurer leur retour bien avant que Laurelin et Palantir n'en parlent au conseil. Et s'il est vrai que je suis convaincu qu'Hilda avait besoin d'affronter les Einherjar pour être à la hauteur devant ce qui nous attend, ceci n'a en rien influencé ma décision. A vrai dire, je me pose bien plus de questions sur ce qui a motivé la tienne, Beren de Tyr. Je suis bien certain que tu ne penses pas que les Elus Divins ne seraient pas à même de disperser tous les périls auxquels nous ne tarderons pas à être confrontés.  
- Qui peut le dire, puissant détenteur de Balmung… J'ai parfois du mal à saisir mes propres pensées… Mais il me parait juste d'offrir une chance aux Guerriers Divins de défendre Asgard, et de leur permettre de racheter les fautes de ceux qui se sont laissés abuser…  
- C'est là le discours d'un utopiste tel que l'Elu de Balder, et non ce que devrait être celui de la plus haute autorité judiciaire d'Asgard. Méfie-toi Beren de Tyr, justice et idéal font rarement bon ménage.  
- Sans doute Oilossë, sans doute. Mais il n'est pas interdit de croire quand on ne perd pas pour autant le sens des réalités…  
- Et c'est bien ce en quoi tu crois que je n'arrive pas à entrevoir… Quoi qu'il en soit, l'armée de la Blanche sera bientôt réunie au grand complet. Il ne reste qu'à attendre ceux sur qui le choix d'Herjafadir se portera.  
- Je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à connaître le premier d'entre eux, avança Beren en pointant son doigt vers le ciel… » Effectivement, une colonne de lumière azuréenne descendait de la Grande Ourse. Elle tomba, pareille à une lance de topaze, et s'écrasa dans la cours de Gladsheim. « Intéressant non ? murmura l'Elu de Tyr en se penchant sur le balcon. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose… Celui à qui est promise la robe de Duhbe se trouve déjà au palais…  
- Balivernes, répliqua Oilossë. Il n'y a pas de combattant assez puissant ici pour mériter cet honneur, pas même parmi les Walkyries.  
- C'est une supposition curieuse, surtout sachant que les robes divines se sont toujours révélées à proximité de ceux auxquels elles allaient échoir. Il faut un certain aplomb pour prétendre qu'Odin puisse se tromper, surtout de la part de l'Elu du même nom…  
- Cesse de finasser ! Libre à toi d'ériger les coutumes en certitudes, ça ne suffira pas à me convaincre. Ou alors je t'en prie, éclaire-moi de tes lumières ! Dis-moi qui selon toi au palais mériterait de devenir le nouveau Guerrier de Dubhe ?  
- Je pourrais te dire qu'Odin a peut-être voulu honorer un des combattants du Sud qui ont mieux servi ses intérêts que ceux qu'il avait choisis naguère, répondit Beren de Tyr en jetant un regard en biais aux deux Protecteurs. Après tout, qui pourrait se targuer de comprendre la volonté d'Alfadir… Mais le cas d'Hilda de Polaris me semble encore plus intéressant. J'oserai même avancer que son cosmos ferait pâlir nombre de ceux des Elus Divins…  
- Grotesque…  
- Ce cher Oilossë, toujours aussi inflexible, et toujours aussi empreint de ses certitudes… Tu devrais essayer le doute à l'occasion, il est parfois très reposant de ne pas être certain d'avoir raison…  
- Ô combien fatigué dois-tu être alors… »

Pendant que les plus imminents des Elus Divins s'opposaient dans l'une des innombrables controverses auxquelles ils s'adonnaient si souvent, irrésistiblement, la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin se releva. D'abord malgré elle, puis raffermie d'une détermination nouvelle. Elle ne voulait pas regarder, et ce rejet était la raison même qui l'obligeait à le faire. Mais plus que tout, quelle que fût sa répugnance à voir la robe de Dubhe portée par un autre, jamais elle ne montrerait le moindre signe de faiblesse devant celui que le Wyrd prétendait pouvoir succéder à Siegfried.

« Il est là, les avertit simplement Shun en écho au léger frémissement de ses chaînes sur ses avant-bras. » L'armure tombée du ciel avait créé un profond cratère dans le dallage glacé, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de givre qui tardait à se disperser. D'abord comme une simple lueur, un cosmos naquit dans le brouillard. Il s'accrut progressivement, jusqu'à devenir un halot immaculé d'une telle ampleur qu'il arracha un grognement d'approbation à l'Elu d'Odin.

Malgré sa résolution, Hilda flancha. Un pas métallique et assuré martelait lentement les pavés de Gladsheim. Un pas qui sonnait de façon si familière et retentissait douloureusement à ses oreilles affligées… Et cette silhouette qui se détacha progressivement sous leurs regards ! Cette silhouette athlétique et élancée, ce lent et puissant balancier des épaules surimpressionné par les deux têtes de Fafnir dont la noirceur se découpait dans l'aura cristalline… Cette démarche ! Cette posture quand l'homme s'arrêta en laissant retomber son cosmos, tête baissée pour marquer son allégeance, une main fièrement posée sur la hanche et l'autre sur son cœur…

« C'est à peine croyable, lâcha doucement Shun. Ça pourrait être son frère…  
- Odin soutiens-la, murmura Flamme en regardant sa sœur dont elle ne voyait que trop bien l'incontrôlable tremblement. Il lui ressemble tellement… »

L'homme releva la tête, révélant son visage jusqu'alors masqué par le casque sauvage de la robe de Duhbe. Des yeux clairs, limpides comme l'eau d'un torrent s'écoulant d'un glacier, se posèrent sur la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin. Etouffant sous les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir, Hilda tomba à genoux, cachant sous ses mains l'acier de ses prunelles noyées par les larmes.

« Trop faible, constata sèchement Oilossë. Et tu croyais que l'Elue de Polaris pouvait prétendre à une robe divine ? Mais je reconnais l'avoir surestimée aussi, je ne pensais pas qu'elle craquerait ainsi…  
- Il suffit, répliqua Beren avec une fermeté dont il usait rarement envers l'Elu d'Odin. Il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose que ni moi ni toi ne pouvons comprendre… »

L'Elu d'Odin leva un sourcil interloqué. Il n'était pas de ceux à qui l'on pouvait se permettre de manquer de respect, mais même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec lui, le manchot jouissait d'une place particulière au sein de son estime. En grande partie parce que s'il n'en retirait aucune fierté, Beren de Tyr avait effectivement souvent raison. Beaucoup trop souvent. En cet instant, celui-ci regardait la Reine d'Asgard, et les deux Protecteurs qui se tordaient penchés sur le balcon au risque de basculer par-dessus.

Le dragon du nord s'avança vers la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin. Il ne la toucha pas, ainsi que le craignit un instant Oilossë, il se contenta de s'accroupir devant elle, ôtant son casque pour le poser à terre entre ses cuisses. Ses souples boucles mordorées volaient doucement au gré du vent, dévoilant nettement un profil qui arracha un cri de stupeur à la Reine d'Asgard. Il aurait pu abuser leurs regards, mais personne n'aurait pu reproduire cette aura si chaleureuse en dépit de sa froidure naturelle qui enveloppa doucement l'Elue de Polaris dans un cocon bien-être. Irrésistiblement, Hilda sentit ses paupières se soulever. Elle fixa des ses grands yeux ruisselants ce visage si cher à son cœur, et tendit les mains pour les poser sur ses joues en une caresse intime, tremblante d'incrédulité… « Toi, murmura t'elle… Toi… » Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais un sourire immense éclairait son visage…

« Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté de m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression de manquer quelque chose ? grommela Oilossë. »

Le Protecteur de Cristal se tourna vers lui, une moue amusée, la première qu'ils lui voyaient depuis sa venue à Asgard, étirant le bouc blond qui participait ordinairement à l'air austère de sa figure. Dès le premier regard, Hyoga avait ressenti une antipathie instinctive envers l'Elu d'Odin. Ces deux là se ressemblaient trop pour pouvoir s'entendre. La même froideur rigide, la même assurance associée au même détachement. « Vous venez simplement de passer à coté d'un miracle, répondit-il manifestement satisfait de pouvoir combler l'ignorance avouée d'Oilossë. Je vous présente le Guerrier Divin d'Alpha, l'invincible descendant du vainqueur de Fafnir, seul véritable héros de la Guerre des Saphirs revenu d'entre les morts, Siegfried de Dubhe… »

Beren de Tyr éclata d'un rire aussi franc que sincère alors qu'Oilossë se contentait de froncer les sourcils. Et la Reine d'Asgard les quitta brusquement, faisant volte-face pour courir hors des appartements de sa sœur. Shun la regarda partir, un voile d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. _Méfie toi Flamme, méfie toi de ce cœur qui bat… Hagen n'était pas un second Siegfried. Siegfried était trop grand pour un seul destin, et Hagen, aussi forte et sincère qu'était ton affection pour lui, n'a rien fait pour s'élever aussi haut. Mais peut-on réellement se méfier de l'espoir quand il vient vous effleurer ainsi alors que rien ne le laissait présager…_

Bud d'Alcor se releva d'un bond, bouillonnant d'une rage telle qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvée de pareille depuis ce jour où un gamin qui lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau lui avait acheté la vie d'un lapin avec un poignard en or, avant de rejoindre ses parents qui auraient dû être aussi les siens. Jamais un échec n'avait été aussi cuisant que les deux qu'il venait de subir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défendre l'honneur bafoué de son frère, quelqu'un avait été plus rapide que lui, réussissant à immobiliser son bras. Son bras à lui le Tigre Fantôme ! Lui l'Ombre Blanche ! Lui qui n'avait pas réussi non plus à esquiver la contre-attaque qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet, lui faisant subir le sort qu'il réservait à l'usurpateur de Mizar. Partiellement du moins, car si Bud avait pu appliquer son châtiment, jamais sa victime ne se serait relevée.

Des notes harmonieuses heurtèrent ses tympans plus durement que la pire des insultes. « Voilà donc celui qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la sixième étoile, fit une voix suave et mélodieuse. Tu es bien égal à celui dont on m'a fait l'éloge, loué soit Odin qui m'a permis de m'en rendre compte par mes propres yeux. C'est un honneur que de te rencontrer Bud d'Alcor…  
- C'est un honneur que tu vas regretter ! rugit l'Ombre Blanche en se retournant sauvagement vers son interlocuteur. » L'Héritier de Benetnasch. Il caressait négligemment sa lyre, adossé aux vestiges d'un pilier de schiste, et son regard rubis fixait le Tigre Blanc par-dessous ses mèches aux reflets semblables à la chair d'un fruit d'été. « Mime ! s'exclama Bud sans pouvoir se défendre de reculer d'un pas. Salopard ! se reprit-il aussitôt. Qui espères-tu duper !? J'ai vu de mes propres yeux le fils de Volker périr ici même sous les serres de Phénix !  
- La seule personne que j'ai jamais cherchée à tromper c'est moi. Nous avons tous deux ceci en commun Bud d'Alcor, ainsi que l'homme qui nous a ouvert les yeux.  
- Ne te fatigue pas ! J'ai vu les illusions que Mime créait à l'aide de sa lyre, les tiennes sont seulement plus vicieuses… Attaque moi en face cette fois, et nous verrons bien si tu es assez doué pour reproduire à la perfection la technique du fils de Volker !  
- Cette fois ? Allons, qui aurait pu toucher aussi facilement le huitième Guerrier Divin sinon celui qui connaît par cœur les gestes de ta défense pour exercer les mêmes ?  
- Mais je reconnais que ta technique s'est améliorée mon frère, au contraire de ton caractère… » Le timbre de cette nouvelle voix pétrifia l'Ombre Blanche. Ces accents un rien nasillards mais chargés de noblesse, ces intonations qui s'emblaient s'adresser directement à son cœur… Aucun soupçon n'aurait pu aller à l'encontre de la voix du sang.

« Syd ? murmura Bud » Il pivota sur lui-même, lentement, comme si l'Héritier d'Alcor craignait de dissiper un mirage, ou que ses yeux ne lui apportassent pas la confirmation de son instinct. Et pourtant le Tigre Noir était bel et bien debout devant lui.

Mime tourna le dos aux deux frères qui ne s'étaient jamais enlacés de leur vivant. Il leva les yeux au ciel en direction de Mizar et Alcor qui scintillaient toutes deux à l'unisson, avant de reporter son regard sur Benetnasch. _Voila père, voilà le rêve que j'ai fait pour nous deux. Au moins m'aura-t-il été donné de le voir se réaliser pour d'autres. Désormais je vivrai sans remords comme ton fils, grâce à Phénix je sais que tu es mort sans rancune contre moi. Ikki, ou que tu sois, j'espère que toi aussi tu verras qu'il n'est pas vain de rêver…_

* * *

¤

« Où as-tu appris ça Hermès? C'est un savoir hérité de Gaïa ou bien tu as poussé l'indiscrétion jusqu'à visiter ces lieux interdits ?  
- Allons Pallas, je suis peut-être curieux mais pas encore totalement décérébré. Si le cosmos d'un Chevalier décuple le pouvoir de résurgence des Grands Anciens, imagine ce que celui d'un Dieu pourrait causer…  
- Si une torche ne peut entrer dans une demeure de papier sans courir à la catastrophe, une étincelle peut néanmoins s'y risquer. » Les yeux d'Hécate luisaient de la même aura mystérieuse que les glyphes ésotériques qu'elle avait tracés sur les murs de l'Ombre de l'Egide. « La curiosité des humains est autrement plus vive que celle des Dieux car ils savent l'étendue de leur ignorance. Pour les Olympiens, rien n'existe plus en dehors de leur sphère, si vaste et pourtant si étriquée. Hormis pour quelques trublions dont le fils de Maïa ici présent, chacun considère que ce qu'il ne connaît pas appartient à un autre d'entre eux. Leur désir de savoir a disparu au profit d'un désir de conquête. Les humains eux ont encore la soif d'apprendre, et je les rencontre bien plus souvent sur les chemins de l'étrange que tous les Dieux réunis.  
- Et les humains qui savent que leur mémoire est toute aussi limitée que leur savoir ont la fâcheuse tendance de laisser une trace écrite de leurs découvertes, reprit Hermès. Le plus exhaustif des ouvrages traitant des Grands Anciens, heureusement aussi l'un de ceux dont le contenu a été le plus altéré par les traductions successives, est le _Necronomicon_. Livre noir, interdit, brûlé, et pourtant il survit depuis le VIIIe siècle quelques trois ou quatre exemplaires disséminés à travers le monde. Aussi détestable que soit son contenu, il n'en a pas moins été publié en grec, en latin, en allemand, en espagnol et en anglais. Avec une exactitude qui laissait souvent à désirer certes, mais tout de même. Un être humain à l'intelligence et au psychisme un tant soit peu développés, oui un simple être humain qui saurait où se procurer une version fiable du Necronomicon et la déchiffrer pourrait parvenir à libérer les Grands Anciens… Et pas seulement à partir du Necronomicon. Les livres noirs sont extrêmement rares mais il en existe un certain nombre, comme _Les Sept Livres Cryptiques de Hsan_, _L'Unaussprechlichen Kulten_, ou encore le _Roi en Jaune_… Sans compter les tentatives de décryptages de témoignages non-humains à l'instar des _Fragments Pnakotiques_ ou des _Stances de Dzyans_…  
- Mouais, lâcha Seiya dubitatif qui frottait son poing contre son front comme pour aider ces derniers éléments à pénétrer l'intérieur de son crâne. J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'alarmer là… Que ces bouquins soient instructifs je veux bien, mais depuis le temps pourquoi le monde continue à tourner rond si leur contenu est vraiment si dangereux ?  
- Parce que j'exagère bougre d'âne ! Pas à propos de ce savoir mais de ceux qui ont le potentiel pour s'en servir. Des humains le pourraient oui, mais ceux qui ont l'instruction nécessaire pour en tirer quelque chose de véritablement dramatique ne se sont jamais comptés d'avantage que sur les doigts d'une main. Et plus on les approfondit, plus l'horreur transcende le pouvoir de ces connaissances… Il est presque inévitable pour un quelconque être humain de ne pas céder à la folie, et même alors, il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un mauvais fond pour faire usage des formules menant à la résurrection des Grands Anciens.  
- Les hommes ne sont pas fondamentalement mauvais Hermès, soupira Athéna.  
- Heureusement pour toi Pallas, en l'occurrence c'est bien ce qui les sauve ! Et encore pas complètement… Abdul al-Hazred avait complètement perdu la raison lorsque contre toute attente il est rentré de la légendaire cité d'Irem. Il n'aurait jamais dû être en mesure de raconter ce qu'il y a découvert, et pourtant il a malgré tout pu rédiger le Kitab al-Azif avant de disparaître. La version originelle du Necronomicon est si démente qu'elle contient jusqu'au chemin vers Azathoth, le Chaos Aveugle et Idiot !  
- En ce cas pourquoi Lucifer cherche-t-il l'emplacement des sceaux si un simple livre pourrait servir ses desseins ? demanda Shaka. On ne coupe pas les ficelles dont on peut défaire les nœuds…  
- Lucifer n'est pas du genre à jeter une poignée de pierre en espérant que l'une d'elles atteindra son but. Les livres noirs ont beau être dangereux, ceux qui restent aujourd'hui ne sont que les ersatz des manuscrits d'autrefois. Nombre de formules ont été altérées, et on ne peut savoir lesquelles avant de les avoir essayées.  
- Une incantation n'est jamais qu'une prière, compléta Hécate. Elle repose sur le pouvoir du verbe et reste soumise aux lois du langage aussi hermétique soit celui utilisé. De même que tout mot en naissant engendre son contraire, aucune formule n'existe sans celle qui peut la contrer. Et le pouvoir d'une invocation ne dépasse jamais celui de la personne qui l'énonce.  
- En plus. Lucifer a cru une fois que personne ne pourrait lui tenir tête, mais il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur. Il ne voudra pas nous laisser l'occasion de contrecarrer ses projets, ce qu'il nous serait toujours possible de faire s'il se contentait d'utiliser des incantations issues des savoirs interdits. En revanche si les sceaux venaient à être brisés…  
- Comme si on allait le laisser faire Lucifer ! fulmina Seiya en frappant du poing sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Si je suis resté debout dans l'ombre d'Hadès ce n'est pas pour me coucher dans la lumière du matin !  
- Et où veux-tu aller le chercher Seiya ? railla Gorthol. Si Némésis est à ses trousses je doute qu'il ait à s'inquiéter de toi…  
- Lucifer, Lilith, Baphomet, l'autre momifié, on ne sait même pas combien ils sont, grommela Ikki. Je veux bien immoler tous les démons que vous voulez mais il faudrait peut-être arriver à les identifier…  
- Ce qu'on ne sera jamais certain d'avoir fait complètement, termina Shaka.  
- Exact, reconnut Athéna. La priorité n'est pas de débusquer Lucifer mais de protéger les sceaux.  
- Et comme vous ne savez pas seulement où ils se trouvent ça vous fait déjà une bonne longueur de retard sur l'Adversaire, reprit Hermès. Pour l'intercepter vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de découvrir ce qu'il a découvert. Cherchez les sceaux pour les protéger, et cherchez les livres noirs pour les étudier. Si Lucifer ne misera pas tout dessus, rien ne l'empêchera d'utiliser les savoirs interdits pour protéger ses arrières. Lilith l'a prouvé avec ce qui s'est passé sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, et le dénommé Azraël aussi lorsqu'il a invoqué les Byakhees pour échapper à Astraéos.  
- Va jusqu'au bout Hermès, je te connais par cœur, s'il y a autre chose que l'on doit savoir autant le dire maintenant.  
- C'est une partie d'échecs Pallas. Quand on a un coup de retard il est impératif de prévoir le prochain mouvement de la partie adverse si on veut pouvoir l'emporter. Je sais presque sûrement où Lucifer frappera en premier. Et ça ne va pas te plaire…  
- Comme si quoi que ce soit me plaisait dans ce qui nous tombe dessus…  
- La plus instable des prisons est celle du Grand Cthulhu. "_Dans sa demeure de R'lyeh, Cthulhu, mort, attend en rêvant…_", ainsi peut-on le lire dans le Kitab al-Azif. Cthulhu est la menace la plus à craindre pour la terre, non pas pour être plus dangereux que ses congénères, mais parce que son incarcération est incomplète. Si son corps est bel et bien emprisonné, sa volonté passe au travers de la marque de Nodens et atteint les rêves des hommes. Son pouvoir sur les êtres humains ne cesse de grandir, de les pervertir. Déjà par le passé certains soumis à sa volonté ont tenté de le libérer. Qu'il le soit ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant et il n'est pas d'esprit humain qui n'en sera affecté. Pour être prévisible c'est un coup que Lucifer ne peut pas se permettre de laisser passer. Entre autres raisons.  
- Et tu sais où se trouve cette prison ?  
- Ça c'est la seconde raison qui va conduire Lucifer à essayer de libérer Cthulhu en premier. Parce que la marque qui le retient est la seule qui soit sur terre sans pour autant appartenir à ton domaine…  
- Tu veux dire…  
- Que où qu'elle soit précisément, R'lyeh est sous les eaux. Probablement engloutie dans les environs de Ponape en Micronésie, mais ce n'est pas certain. Le Grand Cthulhu est emprisonné dans le domaine de Poséidon, Pallas. Et le risque est trop grand pour que tu essaies d'empêcher sa résurrection sans l'aide de l'Ebranleur du Sol… »

* * *

¤

Sentinelle glaciale et minérale. Indéfectible, si l'on en croyait ses griffes plantées dans la céramique de la mosaïque longeant le pourtour du dallage de granit. Inéluctable, clamaient ses quatre yeux rougeoyants inlassablement braqués vers les extrémités du couloir. Personne n'aurait osé s'approcher, le dragon bicéphale irradiait d'un avertissement mortel en protégeant le cœur d'Asgard.

Les cœurs. Dans les appartements de la Grande Pétresse d'Odin, une mer de passions déferlait sans retenue. Une marée humaine avec son odeur de sel et ses longs ondoiements. Un océan d'ardeurs et d'assouvissements. Les pointes des seins d'Hilda se dressaient, durs et rosés comme deux étoiles de corail à la crête des ondulations. Ses ongles nacrés glissaient sur l'écume pectorale, et de ses lèvres entrouvertes montait le murmure du ressac, rumeur saccadée et instinctive gorgée d'une volupté en équilibre instable entre une douce plénitude et un brutal extase.

Les voiles éthérés de la chambre se soulevaient doucement au rythme unique de leur deux auras entrelacées, dont les pulsations lancinantes suivaient le lancinant roulement de ses reins. Une chaude froideur saturait l'air, partout se déposaient les cristaux de glace naissant perpétuellement des cosmos de ces deux amoureux du grand nord, et partout ils s'évanouissaient dans la moiteur vaporeuse qui se dégageait de leur union.

Le sang du dragon. Elle sentait sa vigueur sauvage palpiter dans l'étau de ses cuisses dont elle l'entourait, s'enfoncer dans son ventre brûlant à chaque fois qu'elle se pressait à sa rencontre dans la lente retenue du mouvement de ses hanches qu'elle avait chaque fois plus de mal à dominer. Mainte fois elle sentit venir les spasmes, son bassin envahi par une myriade de picotements en même temps que des taches d'ombre et de lumière troublaient son regard. Elle se cambrait alors de toute force en arrière, ses mains crispées sur les cuisses de Siegfried, sa bouche expirant d'une clameur muette alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à repousser l'instant du suprême abandon. Parfois c'était sur les puissants abdominaux de son amant qu'elle voyait passer cette dangereuse crispation. Alors c'était Siegfried qui l'attirait à lui, la retenant entre ses bras dans une puissante étreinte où il concentrait l'énergie sur le point de le fuir, et Hilda immobile savourait ces vibrations en elle avec ce même mélange de crainte et d'envie en alimentant le souffle en perdition d'un baiser tendre et profond.

Chevaucher le dragon, chair contre chair, sentir son souffle torride lécher sa poitrine, son fluide vital se mêler au sien, un rêve qu'elle avait toujours fait sans jamais oser espérer l'effleurer un jour. Mais le jour était venu, et aussi beau qu'était le rêve elle ne pouvait plus s'en satisfaire, car le dragon qu'elle aimait était un dragon libre qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à contrôler, aussi délectable soit son emprise sur lui. Aussi le libéra-t-elle de ses cuisses et se retourna pour s'offrir totalement, cavalière devenue proie, brisant définitivement les chaînes du devoir par lesquelles elle l'avait contre son gré assujetti. Loin de s'en trouver bridée, le frisson qu'elle ressentit lorsque les mains de Siegfried vinrent caresser ses fesses transcendait les envies qu'elle avait déjà assouvies. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps pour résister à la tentation d'aller le chercher entre ses jambes pour le guider en elle. Et elle feula, de proie devenue dragone, quand Siegfried agrippa sa taille pour l'attirer à lui, la pressant de son propre désir, l'envahissant à nouveau, avec ce même supplice de langueur qu'elle lui avait imposé.

Tendresse et férocité, douceur et frénésie, retenue et abandon, aucun échange n'aurait pu contenir d'avantage que celui qui fut leur ce jour là. Au seuil de l'alcôve, le dragon bicéphale étincelait d'un brasier immaculé tel que nul autre pareil ne l'avait jamais entouré, et face à face, les têtes de la robe de Dubhe se fixaient sans fin d'un regard qui avait délaissé l'écarlate agressif pour un rose passionné.

Moins intime mais néanmoins bienveillante était l'atmosphère dans la salle du trône de la reine Flamme. Excepté pour l'un des hommes présents qui était loin d'arborer la même figure enjouée que celle de la plupart de ses confrères. Dernier parvenu dans l'enceinte de Gladsheim, Leshy de Megrez ne s'y sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, seul intrus pris en tenaille entre d'un groupe de miraculés et ceux qui protégeaient Asgard depuis plus de dix ans ? Sa mine ombrageuse n'avait d'ailleurs pas encouragé à son endroit la chaleur des élans dont les autres avaient été entourés. Accueil pour le moins mitigé pour cet ancien forestier qui s'était vu affublé d'une robe divine qu'il n'avait jamais appelée de ses vœux. Il oscillait d'un pied sur l'autre, sans trop savoir où poser sa haute carcasse noueuse et dégingandée. Teint bistre et sourire absent disparaissant dans un fouillis verdâtre qui mangeait la moitié inférieure de son visage comme la mousse ronge le bois mort. Pas très engageant, non plus que la grisaille de son regard profondément enfoncée sous des sourcils broussailleux. _Trop d' monde_, songeait-il. _Trop d' bruit. Mauvais pour les yeux ça, d' pas savoir qui fixer. Et mauvais pour la caboche, trop d' manières à percer, trop d' choses à enr'gistrer d'un coup_. Sans compter la robe de Megrez qui le gênait aux entournures. _Respire pas la peau là-d'dans. Pis pas d'odeur. Mauvais ça, les trucs qui sentent rien. _Non que la protection ne lui allât pas comme un gant, il y était totalement à l'aise dans ses mouvements, bien plus qu'il n'aurait accepté de l'admettre. Mais Leshy n'aimait pas se retrouver engoncé dans autre chose qu'une de ses vieilles défroques élimées jusqu'aux fibres. Et il avait la perspicacité des gens simples. Simple mais tout sauf idiot. Il avait bien vu les regards braqués sur lui à son arrivée, les nuques hérissées et les phalanges blanchies de crispation. Les Guerriers Divins ne s'étaient détendus que lorsqu'ils avaient découvert sa morne figure. Sans connaître Leschy, cette colère sourde qui les habitait ne pouvait être destinée qu'à un autre, un autre qu'ils attendaient voir porter cette même armure. Il ne savait pas qui, en fait sorti de ses bois Leschy ne savait pas grand-chose, mais ce que cela signifiait ça il le comprenait parfaitement. _Mauvaise enseigne, porte beignes_... avait-il aussitôt conclu par devers lui. Sans en être particulièrement touché d'ailleurs, Leschy n'était pas de ceux qui cherchaient à être aimés. Pas non plus homme à renâcler à la tâche, y compris à celles qu'on lui imposait, quoi que ce fût rarement le cas. Bon gré mal gré, il faisait désormais partie des Guerriers Divins, sans s'en réjouir ni en être mortifié au-delà du tolérable. Un peu aigri certes, mais quel soleil en se couchant aurait pu se targuer de ne pas être passé au-dessus de l'aigreur de Leshy ? _Servir Odin,' parle d'un honneur. Jamais été net le borgne, Vidar c' qui a fait d' mieux._

L'Héritier de Megrez laissa son regard s'attarder sur chacun de ses nouveaux compagnons forcés. Il les observa scrupuleusement un à un, méticuleusement. Et peu d'entre eux trouvèrent grâce à ses yeux. Il s'attarda d'abord sur les trois étrangers, n'accordant qu'une moue méprisante au plus jeune et doré d'entre eux. _Vidofnir est__ pas_ _Vedfolnir_… Le blond en armure neigeuse le laissa déjà moins indifférent, allant jusqu'à lui arracher un frisson tout asgardien qu'il était. _Trop froid c' froid là, pas r'vigorant, trop d' vide en d'ssous…_ Quant à l'androgyne irisé aux longs cheveux émeraude qui s'effilaient jusqu'à ces chevilles, il l'aurait écarté d'un haussement d'épaules si ce n'avait été son regard. _Trop d' choses dans ces yeux là, trop durs à lire, trop d'ombres et trop d' lumière, mentent jamais les yeux…_

Son enthousiasme ne s'accrut pas d'avantage à l'examen des Guerriers Divins. Le barde et les deux griffus étaient par trop éloignés de son propre monde. Le géant lui était de simple naissance, mais il lui aurait fait meilleure impression s'il n'avait cessé de tourner, sourire béat et parfaitement stupide, autour de la croupe que l'Elue de Freiya se plaisait à rouler sous ses yeux ronds. Tout comme le baudet rougeoyant qui semblait prendre un indicible plaisir aux bras de la souveraine d'Asgard qui ne lâchaient pas son cou. _Pas reine ça, pondeuse oui, rien qu'une fumelle qui pousse au giron…_ Le loup valait bien mieux que tous les autres réunis. Plus homme que loup ou plus loup que homme, là était la question, mais il plaisait à Leshy d'avoir à se la poser. Le seul qui paraissait aussi gêné que lui et qui n'avait pris que modérément part aux effusions. _Sûr qu' ça sait hurler oui, et sûr qu' ça sait chasser. Drôle d' meute pour lui… faire avec, comme Leshy…_

Quant aux Elus Divins, si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait de si près il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir quelques uns d'entre eux, et d'entendre parler des autres. Il aimait bien Palantir, et respectait seulement Sulimo faute de mieux le connaître. _Pas comme Vidar l' Frey, mais Frey tout d' même, toujours mieux qu' le borgne…_ Mablung de Thor lui donnait envie de se faire petit comme un bourgeon racorni par le froid, et Varda de Freiya celle de cracher à ses pieds. Un sourire involontaire agita sa barbe à destination de Laurelin. _Trop bon, trop con, en connaît tous des comme ça._ Sourire qui s'effaça instantanément pour laisser place à un frisson glacé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Umarth de Hoder, qui en réponse tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui en dépit du bandeau immaculé qui occultait son regard. _Hiver noir_, pensa Leshy en tâchant de contrôler son tremblement. _Mange-rêves, mange-vie…meilleur au loin ça…_ Et Oilossë derrière lui, l'Elu du borgne, ni pire ni meilleur qu'Harbard.

« Une bien grave figure, Leshy de Megrez. Pour un examen bien sérieux. » Il crut que son corps jaillissait de son armure tellement son sursaut fut violent. Se retournant lentement pour ne pas rajouter au mouvement de surprise qu'il venait d'accuser, il baissa les yeux sur l'Elu de Tyr qu'il dominait allègrement de la tête et des épaules. Regards minéraux, fer contre malachite. Le fer gagna, du moins le supposa Leshy avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était tout simplement pas capable de retenir sur lui les yeux de Beren. Sans cesse en mouvement, glissant sur les choses comme sur les êtres sans jamais s'arrêter, comme si l'Elu Divin était incapable du moindre effort d'attention. _Mentent jamais les yeux, mentent jamais mais ceux-là oui…Ou alors trop rapides pour Leschy. Manchot çui là, mais pas aveugle ça non. Voit tout de c' qui faut, et voit rien de c' qui faut pas. Meilleur à coté çui-là, meilleur qu'en face…_ Comme en écho à ses pensées, les yeux de Beren se figèrent un instant sur les siens, étincelant brièvement d'un éclat amusé.

« Vous êtes une recrue de choix, j'en regretterais presque que vous ne fassiez pas partie de mon propre groupe. J'aime ceux qui ouvrent les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.  
- Toujours utile d' regarder, marmonna l'Héritier de Megrez dans le buisson qui lui tenait lieu de barbe. Préfère fermer les poings plutôt qu' les yeux.  
- Des poings de chêne je n'en doute pas, sourit Beren en élevant tranquillement son bras tronçonné au niveau du coude. Infiniment plus redoutables que celui-là. » Il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule de sa main valide. Alors que Leshy en était encore à se demander si l'Elu de Tyr se payait sa tête, il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il était redevenu le centre d'attention général.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravi ou déçu, clama Mablung dans un tonnerre à faire vibrer les murs qui n'était que l'expression naturelle de sa voix orageuse. » Il faisait négligemment tourner Mjöllnir dans sa main, l'énorme marteau soulevant des bourrasques qui agitaient la crinière céruléenne du colosse comme s'il se fut s'agit d'une simple brise estivale. « Je m'étais fait une joie d'écraser Alberich, je ne supporte les traîtres que lorsqu'ils ont acquis le relief d'un galet.  
- De moitiés de galet, rétorqua Thol » Le géant de Phecda n'entendait pas le céder aussi facilement au titanesque Elu de Thor, cette montagne de muscles qui non contente de pouvoir lui faire face sans avoir à se tordre le cou, chose dont nul asgardien n'avait pu se vanter lors de sa première vie, le dépassait en largeur d'épaules. « Je l'aurais pourfendu par le milieu bien avant.  
- Il était évident qu'il ne reviendrait pas, certifia Syd. Un homme avec aussi peu d'honneur ne méritait pas de servir Odin.  
- Sans doute doit-ce être une question d'honneur, acquiesça Umarth dans un murmure. Car en tant que serviteur il n'a pas plus démérité que les autres Guerriers Divins. » Une telle réplique aurait dû déclancher une hécatombe. Mais Laurelin glissa tranquillement devant l'Elu de Hoder et les échos des paroles d'Umarth semblèrent se disperser comme si elles n'avaient jamais été prononcées.

« Nul doute qu'il doit être en vie cependant, déclara l'Elu de Balder. Quels que fussent ces méfaits, c'eut été une grande injustice faite aux hommes que d'avoir accordé deux vies à tous ceux qui ont été choisis excepté à l'un d'eux, et nul ne saurait diffamer Odin en l'accusant d'injustice.  
- Oui une injustice, admit Beren. Tout comme celle dont vous avez tous été victimes. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin avait pu réveiller les Guerriers Divins sachant que les projets auxquels elle était assujettie allaient à l'encontre de la volonté d'Alfadir. A dire vrai, rien ne m'a moins étonné que votre… "résurrection". Il me semble tout à fait improbable qu'Hilda ait pu appeler les légendaires protecteurs d'Asgard sans l'accord tacite d'Odin, et encore moins vraisemblable qu'Odin ait pu ignorer l'envoûtement dont elle était victime. Les desseins du maître des Ases sont impénétrables, personne ne saurait dire pourquoi il vous a imposé une pareille épreuve, mais ce qui est certain c'est que vous n'auriez jamais dû périr dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir être déclarée.  
- Et c'est cette même guerre qui donna à Alberich l'opportunité de consommer sa traîtrise, acquiesça Laurelin.  
- Guerre ou pas, un traître est un traître, flamboya Hagen. Il l'aurait toujours révélé tôt ou tard.  
- Sans doute oui, nuança Mime. Mais ce n'est pas certain. Alberich était moins un traître qu'un opportuniste. Il ne jurait peut-être que par ses propres intérêts, mais il ne s'est jamais opposé à Hilda avant qu'elle ne soit sous l'emprise des Nibelungen. Il était plus retors que courageux, jamais il ne se serait lancé dans une entreprise sans de grandes chances de sauver sa peau. Autant dire jamais sans le couvert d'un conflit car il savait que Siegfried l'avait à l'œil, et que moi, Hagen et Syd aurions sans hésiter suivi le sang du dragon contre lui. Traître dans l'âme oui, mais sans la guerre contre le Sanctuaire il n'aurait probablement jamais eu l'occasion de l'être concrètement. Et on ne peut décemment pas condamner un homme à mort sur ses simples convictions.  
- Mais on peut le déchoir, continua à Syd. Peut-être qu'Alberich ne méritait pas de mourir, mais il ne méritait certainement pas la charge de Guerrier Divin. Je suppose que c'est la raison de la présence de Leshy parmi nous.  
- Et la raison de la tienne, Fenril ? relança Hagen. Depuis quand tes convictions à toi serviraient-elles mieux ta patrie que celles d'Alberich ?  
- Les loups vénèrent la Blanche plus sincèrement que bien des hommes, grogna l'Héritier d'Alioth. Personne ici n'est attaché plus que moi aux terres du nord.  
- Une patrie ce n'est pas seulement la terre, rectifia Syd, mais aussi les hommes dont elle est le berceau. Si Odin ne donne pas de seconde chance aux traîtres, je ne crois pas non plus qu'il en accorderait une autre à quelqu'un qui déteste les hommes autant que toi. Devons-nous comprendre que tu serais revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ?  
- Disons que maintenant je leur accorde le bénéfice du doute. C'est bien assez pour le rôle qu'on m'a assigné.  
- Têtus les loups, l' change pas comme ça, bougonna Leshy sceptique.  
- Les dragons sont encore plus bornés… Un combat qui décidera de qui a raison, de celui qui a confiance en l'humanité ou de celui qui la condamne… J'ai perdu, j'en suis le premier dégoûté mais je dois faire avec, les loups ont beau être obstinés ils savent reconnaître la défaite.  
- Si une défaite t'a permis de retrouver en partie ta confiance envers les semblables tu n'as pas à en rougir, sourit Shun. Et il n'y a pas d'avantage de honte à perdre contre Siegfried, nous en savons quelque chose…  
- Quel rapport avec Siegfried ? rétorqua fraîchement Fenril. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des dragons qu'ils ont la même valeur.  
- Non mais on ne peut pas nier non plus qu'ils aient quelque chose en commun, rétorqua Syd. Peut-être un même sens de la justice. Après tout c'est grâce à lui si aujourd'hui tu ressembles moins à une bête sauvage, c'est quelque chose que Siegfried aurait très probablement eu à cœur de faire s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et il a vaincu Alberich, ça aussi Siegfried s'en serait volontiers chargé…  
- J'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose, dit Bud en fronçant les sourcils. De qui on parle là ?  
- Je croyais que tu étais devenu un habitué du Sanctuaire… En quinze ans tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de croiser le Dragon ? Ou bien votre frère aurait-il succombé aux guerres que vous avez menées ? continua le Tigre Noir en se tournant vers les deux Protecteurs. »

Il est des questions qui tombent aussi douteuses que la chute d'un fruit blet rongé par les vers, le genre de question dont on sait pertinemment qu'on va trouver la réponse tout en sentant confusément qu'il vaudrait beaucoup mieux l'ignorer. "Allez Pâris, laquelle de nous trois est la plus belle ?" D'autres comme la chute d'une pierre aveugle au centre d'un lac noir. On ne les voit pas venir, on les entend seulement sans même pouvoir imaginer d'où elles sortent, ni quels rivages vont venir effleurer les ondes qu'elles dispersent à la surface…

« De quel frère parles-tu ? demanda sèchement Hyoga.  
- Comment ça quel frère ?? Le chevalier de bronze du Dragon… Shiryu… C'était bien son nom ? »

Shiryu… Sonorité étrange, comme le bruit que fait une corde longtemps brisée qui vient juste d'être réparée et que l'on cherche tant bien que mal à réaccorder. Shiryu. Oui, il avait bien un frère qui portait ce nom. Son visage remontait avec réticences à l'avant de sa mémoire, flou et terne, comme une image prisonnière d'un cadre où s'est accumulée la poussière après des années d'abandon. Le Protecteur de Cristal leva les doigts pour effleurer la petite cicatrice qui barrait son œil opaque. Shiryu, mauvais yeux et bon cœur. Qu'était-il devenu ? Le Cygne était revenu si récemment au Sanctuaire qu'il ne l'avait pas encore revu. Ni même entendu mentionner son nom. _Ni par eux ni par moi. Etrange… comme si je n'avais jamais pensé à lui, pas une seule fois toutes ces années, même après avoir accepté de renouer avec eux, après que j'aie pu de nouveau revêtir mon armure, et bien voulu prendre avec moi Jyll et Cuivénen pour les former…_ Hyoga serra les dents. D'où venait ce sentiment de culpabilité ? Il ne se reprochait plus rien depuis longtemps. Ses larmes s'étaient définitivement taries, et il en avait fini avec les remords absurdes, fini avec la peine, fini avec sa contrition abusive qui l'avait forcé à endosser tous les torts quand seul le destin était à blâmer…

Il leva les yeux sur le Protecteur d'Opale, mais le visage de Shun ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Celui-ci était plus pâle qu'une âme désincarnée, ses lèvres agitées d'un tremblement que rien ne pouvait endiguer. _Shiryu où es-tu ?_ songeait-il désespérément. _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'en souvenir ? Pourquoi ne me le suis-je pas demandé avant ?_... _Pourquoi le jeune Dinen porte-t-il ton armure ? Est-ce ton sang qui l'a rougie ainsi ? Où es-tu mon frère ? Serais-tu mort ? Dans quel abîme si profond as-tu sombré que je ne puisse sentir ta présence ?_..._ Pourquoi même de mon cœur sembles-tu absent ? Quand serais-tu parti ? Réponds-moi Shiryu ! Je ne me rappelle pas, je n'y arrive pas !!_

Il essayait de toutes ses forces, mais le souvenir du Dragon fuyait désespérément Andromède. Il pouvait vaguement se remémorer leur passé commun, se rappelait confusément Shiryu rentrant sur terre avec eux en portant le cadavre de Seiya entre ses bras. Seiya qui vivait aujourd'hui, et Shiryu qu'il n'avait même pas la conscience d'avoir un jour oublié. Il avait beau essayer, sa mémoire défaillait. Mais des mots depuis quelques instants venaient le hanter avec insistance. Une conversation qu'il avait eue récemment avec le batelier grimaçant des Enfers, Charon, après que ce dernier lui eût expliqué la véritable signification de l'obole…

_« Qu'adviendrait-il de quelqu'un qui aurait été oublié de tous avant même de mourir, avant que tu ne l'intègres à ta mémoire ?_  
- _Une telle personne n'existe plus, ni là-haut ni ici-bas, et son passé a disparu avec elle, elle n'a jamais existé._  
- _Un tel destin serait terriblement injuste …_  
- _Ce serait bien pire que ça, ce serait le crime le plus abjecte dont se rendraient coupable tous ceux qui l'ont un jour connu. Ce serait une négation de l'existence, un acte aussi grave que de ne pas croire aux Dieux ! »_

* * *

¤

« Seiya qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Seiya !! » Athéna essayait de le maintenir mais le Protecteur de Saphir se tordait de douleur sur le sol de l'Ombre de l'Egide. « Shaka fais quelque chose !! » Paniquée… Pour la première fois la Déesse était incapable de soulager les souffrances d'un de ses Chevaliers. Ses mains ouvertes au-dessus du torse dont semblait provenir le mal avaient beau délivrer toutes les facultés de guérison contenue dans son aura, elles étaient impuissantes face à cette douleur inconnue. Aurait-elle été plus efficace si elle-même n'avait pas été amoindrie intérieurement ? Au même instant où Seiya s'était écroulé, elle avait senti son esprit foudroyé par une lumière indescriptible, déchirant des zones d'ombre dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Une bulle de honte avait éclaté dans son ventre, charriant fiel et larmes jusqu'à sa gorge en même temps que remontaient des souvenirs sur lesquels elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher…

Les ailes de l'armure sacrée de la Vierge se déplièrent, et une lumière dorée apparut entre les doigts de Shaka, la même que celle qui vint éclairer le front de Pégase sans pour autant faire reculer son tourment. Et Shaka flancha. Il poussa un cri en ouvrant des yeux exorbités, et serait tombé à la renverse si Ikki n'avait bondit pour le rattraper entre ses bras.

Et Seiya hurlait toujours. La dérisoire protection de l'armure de Saphir qu'il avait arrachée gisait à ses cotés, et ses mains étaient crispées sur son cœur, à l'endroit de la cicatrice laissée par l'épée d'Hadès qui lui avait un temps coûté la vie.

La gifle claqua sèchement, son stupidement banal au sein de la perdition qui avait envahi si brusquement l'Ombre de l'Egide. « Avec moi Shaka ! lui intima fermement Kanon en maintenant sa tête entre ses mains. Reviens. Maintenant ! »

Les yeux révulsés de la Vierge se figèrent et redescendirent lentement se poser sur ceux du Grand Pope. « Je l'ai vu, murmura le Chevalier d'Or d'une voix tremblante… Je l'ai vu…  
- Qui ? gronda Ikki qui le tenait toujours contre lui. Réponds Shaka ! Qui ?!  
- Le dragon… le dragon blanc aux yeux rouges… »

Et Seiya hurlait toujours. Et rouges étaient ses yeux, saturés par des larmes de sang qui coulaient sans fin sur son visage. « Hermès ! implora Athéna. » Mais avant que le messager divin n'ait pu faire un pas, Hécate s'interposa.

« Laisse-le fille de Zeus.  
- Non ?! Comment peux-tu…  
- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, ta compassion pourrait même le tuer.  
- Mais…  
- Tant que cet homme souffre il continue à vivre. Un prix a été réclamé. Ôte-lui sa douleur et tu l'empêcheras de s'en acquitter.  
- Je ne peux pas ! Regarde-le !! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner à ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Jamais !!  
- Fais-le ou il mourra. Aie confiance Athéna. Aie confiance en lui. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne ne peut l'aider. C'est son droit à la vie qui est contesté. Laisse-le payer le prix. Et prie pour que celui-ci ne soit pas trop élevé… »

La Déesse aux yeux pers hésita encore avant de s'abandonner aux sanglots. Elle enveloppa le corps de son Protecteur et le serra contre son sein, mêlant ses larmes cristallines aux larmes de sang.

« Quelque chose est entré, souffla Astraéos en direction d'Hécate sur un air de reproche.  
- D'avantage en est sorti, répondit la fille de Persès en hochant la tête. Cet homme portait cela en lui.  
- Un cela que tu ne peux contrôler ?  
- Peut-être si je le devais, on n'est certain de rien sans essayer. Mais je m'en garderai bien ne sachant pas quelles en seraient les conséquences. Un pouvoir très puissant est à l'œuvre ici. Pouvoir de vie et pouvoir de mort, cri et silence. Une magie très ancienne, du temps où les hommes levaient craintivement la tête au son d'un battement d'ailes.  
- Le dragon blanc aux yeux rouges…  
- Un mythe pour beaucoup, l'unique pour certains. Ladon et Python furent parmi les derniers. L'un gardait la richesse, l'autre la connaissance, ainsi que les leurs l'ont toujours fait. Mais ces deux là étaient loin d'être blancs. Ils étaient bien moindres que leurs pères, et tout autant l'était ce qu'ils gardaient…  
- Leur race est éteinte. J'ai vu de mes yeux Apollon transpercer celui de Delphes. Comment les yeux d'un Chevalier d'aujourd'hui auraient pu entrevoir l'un des premiers ?  
- Il est facile de dire ce qui a vécu, mais qui peut savoir ce qui ne vivra plus ? Moros peut-être mais moi je ne le puis. En revanche je me souviens des paroles de la légende… "_Je parcourai l'Ether sans jamais me perdre, car mon esprit est né plus loin que la plus lointaine nébuleuse… Je serai tué mille fois mais je ne mourrai pas, car mon cœur fut offert et bat ailleurs que dans ma poitrine… Je suis le gardien qui veille à toutes les intersections… Je suis le Dragon, le fléau et le salut des hommes…_"

Les larmes coulaient dans l'Ombre de l'Egide, et les larmes coulaient en dehors. Dans l'enceinte ouverte du dixième temple, près de la statue de la récompense, Haudh du Capricorne pleurait devant son héritage, libérant une tristesse qui lui était étrangère et qu'elle voyait à présent couler sur les joues d'or de l'armure caprine qui la lui avait transmise. Plus bas, Annatar fixait de ses yeux laiteux l'armure de la Balance qui venait de quitter son corps, et dont les boucliers débordaient d'une eau lacrymale. Et plus lourdes encore étaient les pleurs de Kirth dans la maison du Bélier, Kirth redevenu en un instant le jeune Kiki, qui recroquevillé à même la pierre charriait sa peine au souvenir d'un presque grand frère.

Les larmes coulaient à Rozan, sur les joues d'une silhouette sombre à la peau brûlée et à la chevelure consumée, debout devant la grande cascade qui s'était soudainement tarie. Elles ruisselaient dans le silence de Nirnaeth Arnoediad, dans la niche au fond du tombeau où l'armure de Dinen était allée se prostrer, délaissant sa couleur sanguine pour retrouver l'émeraude à l'heure du deuil.

Et Seiya hurlait toujours…

_Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long Remords,  
Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille,  
Et se nourrit de nous comme le ver des morts,  
Comme du chêne la chenille ?  
Pouvons-nous étouffer l'implacable Remords ?_

_Dans quel philtre, dans quel vin, dans quelle tisane,  
Noierons-nous ce vieil ennemi,  
Destructeur et gourmand comme la courtisane,  
Patient comme la fourmi ?  
Dans quel philtre ? – dans quel vin ? – dans quelle tisane ?_

_Dis-le, belle sorcière, oh ! dis, si tu le sais,  
A cet esprit comblé d'angoisse  
Et pareil au mourant qu'écrasent les blessés,  
Que le sabot du cheval froisse,  
Dis-le, belle sorcière, oh ! dis, si tu le sais,_

_A cet agonisant que le loup déjà flaire  
Et que surveille le corbeau,  
A ce soldat brisé ! s'il faut qu'il désespère  
D'avoir sa croix et son tombeau ;  
Ce pauvre agonisant que déjà le loup flaire !_

_Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir ?  
Peut-on déchirer des ténèbres  
Plus denses que la poix, sans matin et sans soir,  
Sans astres, sans éclairs funèbres ?  
Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir ?_

_L'Espérance qui brille aux carreaux de l'Auberge  
Est soufflée, est morte à jamais !  
Sans lune et sans rayons, trouver où l'on héberge  
Les martyrs d'un chemin mauvais !  
Le Diable a tout éteint aux carreaux de l'Auberge !_

_Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?  
Dis, connais-tu l'irrémissible ?  
Connais-tu le Remords, aux traits empoisonnés,  
A qui notre cœur sert de cible ?  
Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?_

_L'irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite  
Notre âme, piteux monument,  
Et souvent il attaque, ainsi que le termite,  
Par la base le bâtiment.  
L'irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite !_

_L'Irréparable_,  
issu de Spleen et Idéal, par Charles Baudelaire

* * *

¤

¤ ¤

* * *


	14. Epilogue I

¤

* * *

LE DERNIER RETOUR

¤

Acte I, Epilogue

_Le cœur arraché de l'âme écorchée_

* * *

¤_  
_

_Sanctuaire, quatorze ans plus tôt_.

Nuit d'avril. Nuit sale. Les ruines dont on commençait seulement à se soucier disparaissaient dans une purée de poix qui léchait chaque pierre en y déposant sa bave givrée. Morne désolation. Cimetière délaissé. Ni âme qui vive, ni âme ayant vécu. Seulement les couinements des rats qui fouinaient dans les décombres, à la recherche des déchets abandonnés durant la journée par les gardes à qui on avait ordonné de troquer leurs lances contre des truelles. Mais même les cris des rongeurs s'éparpillèrent dans la panique soulevée par l'apparition du masque fantomatique d'une chouette effraie émergeant sans bruit des limbes. Une agitation d'un instant avant que le silence lugubre ne reprît ses droits sur la grisaille obscure.

La pellicule de gel crissait sous ses pas comme un grincement de dents que le linceul de brume au-dessus de sa tête était trop haut pour pouvoir étouffer. Le brouillard ne descendait pas dans le cratère, partiellement comblé par les gravas des douze temples que l'on avait déjà charriés jusque là. Il se contentait de glisser sur sa gueule béante, en une étendue de filaments fuligineux qui grouillaient comme un amas de serpents enchevêtrés. Son pied accrocha un morceau de bois. D'une main qui aurait dû trembler il l'exhuma des résidus de granit. Un bâton noueux, taillé en forme de canne, guère plus grand que sa cuisse. Il resta là un moment à le regarder sous le dais reptilien. La détonation claqua en rebondissant contre les parois du cratère lorsque le bâton se rompit entre ses mains. Les éclats retombèrent sur le sol, et il les enjamba en les laissant derrière lui, à jamais indissociables des autres débris.

Nedjeth éternua, et rajusta le capuchon de sa cape qui avait glissé jusqu'à ses épaules. Foutue nuit. La Colline Sacrée toute entière avait été avalée sous cette chape incolore. Jusqu'au pourpre de son vêtement, à l'origine du surnom dont il avait rapidement été affublé, et qu'il portait à cette heure pareil à un manteau de taupe. Vigie solitaire comme toujours, toujours plus attentive que la veille, guère moins que le lendemain. Il s'était posté dès la tombée du jour au faîte de l'échafaudage entourant la coupole inachevée du premier temple. Les restes de l'ancienne gisaient en contrebas, avec ceux de la façade soufflée en même temps qu'elle dans une monumentale explosion il y avait tout juste un an. Nedjeth frissonna. Il n'aimait pas ce trou en bas du Sanctuaire. Même à demi rebouché il ressemblait au vide laissé par la morsure d'un ogre colossal et affamé. Rien à voir avec le désert cataclysmique qui avait trouvé son épicentre à l'intérieur du sixième temple. Celui-là était trop vaste, trop propre pour faire peur. Un pan entier de la montagne avait été rasé, et la coupure au sol était si nette qu'elle semblait due à la faux d'un Titan. Un débordement divin, trop éloigné des capacités humaines pour qu'on pût y poser autre chose qu'un regard fataliste et désabusé. A la vérité pour le Capitaine des Gardiens de l'Olivier, des hommes avaient beau en être à l'origine, la déflagration née de l'opposition entre deux fois trois Chevaliers d'Or, elle, n'appartenait pas à la sphère humaine. Au contraire du creux là en bas. Cette empreinte persistante malgré les blocs de pierre qu'on ne cessait d'y charrier à longueur de journée. Cette trace apparemment indélébile, moche comme un affrontement fratricide lors d'une nuit aussi noire que celle-ci était grise. Ce trou là était terriblement humain. Laid comme une guerre dont on ne sait plus pourquoi elle a débuté, laid comme deux amis qui se battent pour ne pouvoir se parler…

Un craquement assourdi le fit sursauter. Nedjeth passa un doigt sur ses sourcils pour en essuyer le givre et se pencha en avant vers le vide. Rien. Rien d'autre que la marée lactescente ondoyant sous l'effort d'une brise trop chétive pour la disperser. La patte d'un chien errant sur une planche vermoulue peut-être… ou ses propres oreilles, lassées d'attendre en vain le bruit hypothétique qu'elles étaient censées guetter. Depuis les nuits qu'il passait ici, il les connaissait par cœur ces spectres déjà légendaires, ces promesses d'apparitions surgies de bribes de songes éveillés qui peuplaient ses veilles nocturnes. Les nuits blanches comme celle-ci étaient les plus propices, le brouillard servait de paupière à sa conscience, de portail entre le monde réel et son imagination. Un soupçon d'anxiété, une once d'espérance, il n'en fallait pas d'avantage pour que les courses des rongeurs prissent des sonorités métalliques, comme si d'un instant à l'autre les limbes allaient s'écarter sur la scène des évènements tragiques survenus en prémices de l'ultime éclipse. Il n'était même pas besoin de fermer les yeux lors de ces nuits. Des yeux que Nedjeth gardait grands ouverts à présent. Tout de même… il lui semblait que la brume se mouvait curieusement aux abords des mâchoires du cratère. Comme si elle était repoussée d'en dessous. Un phare étincelant s'alluma brusquement au-dessus du sigle de l'Aries. Le pourpre redevint pourpre, et des volutes céruléennes se reflétèrent sur le dôme éclairé par l'aura argentée. Le regard d'ambre de Nedjeth plongea dans la brume. Plus loin, plus perçant. Là en bas quelque chose bougea. Il y lui sembla entrevoir une masse plus sombre dans l'océan de grisaille, comme une vague silhouette qu'épousait le brouillard… Le guetteur se pencha encore par-dessus l'échafaudage. Mais il n'en vit pas d'avantage, la nuit avait retrouvé sa densité perdue. Le spectre s'était évanoui. Foutue nuit…

Ses pas ne rendaient aucun son dans l'atmosphère pourtant caverneuse des temples en ruine. Comme si son corps n'avait rien pesé. Son esprit était plus inconsistant encore. Un néant que désertaient les pensées. Rien que des images passant devant ses yeux éteints, les visages de ses morts. Un ami serrait son bras et s'effritait lentement en une poussière dorée emportée par le vent. Elle flottait, son corps inerte ballotté par les remous du lac. Un père se consumait dans la nuit terrestre, et se consumait encore dans le soleil infernal. Sa figure s'était détournée à jamais, masquée sous la longue natte qui ne cessait de se dénouer à la surface. Un frère fermait les yeux et serrait la lame implacable qui transperçait sa poitrine. Ses mains qu'elle ne joindrait plus jamais n'en finissait pas de pâlir, plus blêmes que l'écume qui bouillonnait autour. Rien d'autre ne semblait demeurer que ces visages inertes. Que restait-il sinon ses morts… Que restait-il…

_Que reste-t-il à vivre qui ne soit pas déjà sali, piétiné par l'histoire...  
N'en avons pas les mains trop pleines de tout ce que l'homme peut croire?  
Que reste-t-il à savoir, pour atteindre enfin la béatitude du dégoût_

_Tout bas, tout s'en va...  
Tout qui nous file entre les doigts..._

_Que reste-t-il à vivre...  
Les hommes à boire ont-ils encore..., quand les chiens s'ront tous morts?  
De quelle chape de plomb se tailleront-ils de nouveaux poumons?  
Comment brûlerons nous demain, ces tours de fer et de verre  
De quelle charrue pourra bien renaître la terre?_

_Tout bas, tout s'en va...  
Tout qui nous file entre les doigts..._

_Qui reste-il à suivre, qui ne soit pas le dernier maillon, de la grande chaîne des pièges à cons...  
N'avons-nous vraiment rien à apprendre, de tous ces gens qui se sont faits descendre??  
Allons-nous laisser longtemps les urnes se remplir de peste brune??_

_Tout bas, tout s'en va...  
Tout qui nous file entre les doigts..._

_Tout bas... Tout bas... Tout bas..._**1**

Un scintillement évanescent écarta les défunts pour effleurer la raison de celui qui vivait encore. Il émergea du brouillard, dans un cercle de mémoire qu'aucun voile ne pouvait recouvrir. Les serpents de brume se tordaient tout autour, silencieux et macabres, sans pouvoir empiéter sur le puit de clarté que Séléné abreuvait de caresses, comme si le ciel étoilé ne pouvait se résoudre à délaisser un seul instant le chevet du cercueil de glace. Machinalement il avança la main, et en frôla la surface aussi translucide que du cristal. Le froid si intense lui brûla instantanément la peau au bout des doigts, mais il était par trop éloigné de lui-même pour en ressentir la douleur. _Seiya_… Son visage paraissait si paisible sous la glace éternelle dont Hyoga l'avait enveloppé… Serein. Figé et pourtant si expressif. _Mort_,_dévore_,_remord_… Tellement moins à lire sur sa propre figure qu'il pouvait voir se réverbérer dans un reflet lunaire au coté de celle de son frère.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se fût éteint celui qui avait enrichi l'avenir de son sacrifice ? Pourquoi fallait-il que lui ait survécu, lui qui n'était revenu que pour serrer le vide au creux de ses bras ? A quoi bon survivre au devoir quand tous ceux qui comptaient s'en étaient allés ? A quoi bon s'extirper des ténèbres si elle n'était plus là pour recevoir le partage des jours nouveaux ? Elle l'avait attendu si longtemps… Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, jamais ses pensées ne l'avaient laissé s'éloigner. Toujours il s'était senti enveloppé de son attente, jusque sur les pentes du Yomotsu Hira. Toujours son visage levé vers leurs destins entremêlés avait cristallisé tout ce pour quoi il devait lutter, et tout ce pour quoi il devait rentrer. _Shunreï_… Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, jamais, jusqu'à Elision. Mais là ses prières n'avaient pu franchir la barrière du Léthé. Ils avaient passé le Mur des Lamentations, et elle, elle s'y était brisée. Rozan résonnait encore du cri de détresse qu'elle avait poussé lorsque leurs âmes avaient été pour la première fois séparées… Comment aurait-elle pu douter de la signification de cette absence ? Comment ne pas céder au désespoir quand elle avait déjà si souvent senti le pire s'approcher ?

Ses deux poings s'écrasèrent sur le cercueil alors que les rares larmes qu'il lui restait encore se figeaient en tombant sur la glace. _Je revenais Shunreï, je te l'avais promis ! Pourquoi les Moires ont-elles été aussi avides, pourquoi n'ont-elles pas contraint ton cœur à battre malgré toi ?! Juste un peu, juste un tout petit peu… Je revenais Shunreï…_

Il était retourné la chercher, tel Orphée son Eurydice. Mais dans son infortune le Saint de la Lyre, s'il n'avait pu le ramener à la surface, avait au moins pu rejoindre son amour perdu. Un dragon fou de douleur avait forcé une seconde fois la porte des Enfers. Mais là où s'était tenu l'Archéon, il ne restait plus que quelques îlots d'une terre qui s'effritait dans le néant à mesure que se désagrégeait la dimension née du cosmos d'Hadès. Les dernières bribes du rivage des morts disparaissaient, et les âmes des trépassés s'abîmaient avec elles. Il serait resté jusqu'à la fin. Il l'aurait retrouvée ou aurait partagé son sort mais jamais il ne s'en serait retourné sans elle. Jamais, sans la chaîne d'Andromède qu'il n'avait pu briser et qui l'avait ramené malgré lui aux pieds de Shun dans le monde des vivants.

Son âme amputée lui faisait mal comme le bras manquant d'un manchot continue à le faire souffrir. Il n'avait pas eu à l'accepter, le vide laissé par la mort de Shunreï était aussi trivial que sa propre existence. Il était devenu un être incomplet, indubitablement, irrémédiablement. Shun aurait dû comprendre, Shun n'avait rien compris. _Imbécile ! Doux idiot… Comme si l'anéantissement absolu d'Ikki t'aurait laissé le moindre espoir…_ Un espoir auquel il avait tenté de s'accrocher à sa place. Shun était retourné dans le Meïkaï quand sa dimension avait finalement été stabilisée. Il en avait fouillé les moindres recoins, recensé toutes les âmes qui avaient survécu. Il était allé jusqu'à implorer l'aide de l'Impératrice des Enfers… Le verdict définitif était finalement tombé : l'âme de Shunreï n'existait plus. Ses larmes étaient sincères sur ses joues quand il était venu le lui annoncer. Elles s'étaient arrêtées, trop choqué pour pleurer lorsqu'il réalisa enfin tout ce vide au fond de ses yeux morts. Shun s'était enfui. Il avait couru loin du Dragon à l'âme en cendres, loin d'un frère qui n'aurait eu que faire d'une affection qu'il se sentait incapable du lui procurer. _Imbécile ! Doux idiot incapable de supporter la vue d'une souffrance que tu ne peux espérer soulager… C'était si facile de protéger le monde, si facile… et si horrible d'échouer pour une seule et simple vie sans laquelle le monde n'est rien…_

« Et toi ! hurla-t-il soudain à la figure paisible prisonnière de la glace. Pourquoi restes-tu couché ici ?! Le monde vit, Athéna vit, qu'attends-tu pour les rejoindre ?! Je suis encore et Shunreï n'est plus ! Je n'ai revu le jour que pour errer dans une nuit sans fin… Et toi ! Toi que n'attendait que la joie, toi tu aurais laissé la mort te prendre ?! Sors de là !! »

Son bras se leva pour s'abattre sauvagement sur le cercueil. Quelques secondes tombèrent, aussi lourdes que les regrets. Puis une mince ligne dorée courut le long de la glace qui se déchira dans un crissement sinistre.

Il s'était assis et berçait lentement le corps de Seiya entre ses bras. Un corps sans chaleur, et pourtant infiniment moins froid que ce creux qui lui mangeait la moitié de son cœur. « Seiya… Tu m'as fait comprendre tant de choses… Tout ce que Dohko n'avait pas pu m'enseigner c'est à toi que je le dois. Un combat pour me prouver que la vanité est le péril le plus grand qui guette les Dragons. Un combat pour me montrer que le sang vaut la peine de couler lorsqu'il y a un cœur à ranimer. Un combat pour se trouver, un combat pour se lier… Tel était le pacte des temps anciens : un Dragon pour veiller sur un héros, un héros pour garder la foi du Dragon. En découvrant celui que tu étais devenu ce jour là, j'ai compris que je pouvais te confier ma foi, et qu'en gonflant tes ailes jusqu'à mon dernier souffle tu la porterais plus haut que je ne m'élèverais jamais. Ma foi est morte avec toi Seiya. Tu as conquis un honneur dont tu ne peux jouir, et on m'a laissé un cœur que je ne peux plus souffrir… Les Moires se sont trompées Seiya, je me suis éteint et toi tu brilles encore. Je ne peux mettre fin à mes jours sans rien accomplir, je le dois à Shunreï… Qu'une de nos deux existences au moins ne finisse pas pour rien… Mais si une moitié de vie peut nourrir une vie entière, si une vie stérile peut racheter une mort inutile… Il est temps Seiya, temps de montrer à la mort qu'elle aussi peut se tromper. Le héros a porté la foi jusqu'aux nues, qu'il reçoive à présent le dernier souffle du Dragon… »

Son cosmos s'embrasa. Profond comme l'abîme aride dont il s'enfuyait. D'émeraude il devint d'or, avant de reprendre ses teintes lacustres lorsqu'il abandonna sa forme éthérée pour se condenser en une spirale reptilienne qui s'enroula autour de leurs deux corps. « Maintenant je sais quel est le véritable pouvoir de l'_Ultime Dragon_, le secret qui se cachait derrière cette technique ancestrale, au-delà de la dernière explosion sacrificielle dont tous les Chevaliers sont capables… Même Dohko l'ignorait, même en m'ayant conté sa dernière légende, celle des premiers Dragons qui arrachèrent leur cœur pour l'offrir à ceux en qui ils avaient cru… »

Et le dragon de cosmos tournoyait autour d'eux, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus lumineux. La terre commença à trembler, et la lune s'éteignit pour faire place aux lueurs des étoiles du premier âge de l'humanité.

« Le don, l'unisson perdue… Puisses-tu renaître Seiya, ou que le monde oublie celui qui n'attend plus rien du monde… »

Ses poignets se heurtèrent sèchement dans une douleur infiniment moindre que celle des battements de son cœur éploré. Un flot écarlate jaillit, éclaboussant le défunt dont la mort et la glace avaient ravi les couleurs.

« Le sang pour le sang… La souffrance pour la souffrance… Une vie pour une vie… Un passé pour un avenir… Le souvenir pour le droit d'accomplir… »

Ils disparurent ensemble dans un ultime flamboiement, un brasier intense, insoutenable, chassant l'émeraude pour une blancheur incandescente. Un rugissement effroyable ébranla le temps, réduisant à néant le cri d'un homme sous une clameur qui n'avait plus retenti depuis l'ère lointaine où des battements d'ailes faisaient trembler le ciel et la terre…

Nedjeth passa comme un éclair pourpre entre les colonnes nouvellement dressées du douzième temple. Foutu escalier. Trop long. Trop lent ! Comment avait-il pu laisser l'intrus se glisser sous son nez… Foutue nuit, saloperie de brouillard ! Toute la Colline Sacrée tremblait comme si la terre était sur le point de se déchirer pour l'avaler. Quel être pouvait dégager une pareille puissance ?! Le Capitaine sentait son cosmos brûler là-haut, près de la statue d'Athéna. Un cosmos sauvage, vide, affamé d'existence, qui avait soufflé le sien comme une chandelle alors qu'il était encore en faction au pied des marches. Pourtant la brume était toujours présente et paraissait même plus épaisse, comme si une volonté mystérieuse était à l'œuvre pour garder le secret d'un évènement trop terrible pour un œil humain.

Le mur de grisaille se déchira subitement lorsqu'il parvint au faîte du Sanctuaire, et Nedjeth déboula dans une effervescence de lumière. Il aperçut une vague et colossale forme cosmique, les ailes gigantesques, la queue qui fouettait l'air et la gueule grande ouverte prête à le dévorer. Et ces yeux ! Ce regard couleur de douleur qui lui arracha un cri de terreur aussitôt recouvert par le rugissement monstrueux. Il voulu s'arrêter, mais son pied dérapa sur une surface glacée et sa course le précipita en plein cœur de l'aura bouillonnante et immaculée.

Etait-ce son sens du devoir qui l'avait poussé malgré lui vers l'éveil ? Nedjeth ne voulait pas reprendre conscience. L'évanouissement était tellement plus confortable. Qui pouvait donc lui en vouloir au point d'essayer de le ranimer ? Déjà une partie de sa mémoire lui revenait, sa garde attentive au pied de la Colline Sacrée, sa course effrénée, ce voile noir derrière lequel il s'était réfugié… Ne pas se rappeler pourquoi, surtout ne pas se rappeler… Mais rien n'émergea pour combler le vide de ses souvenirs. Il avait seulement conscience de quelqu'un qui le secouait fermement, et du picotement annonçant le réveil de ses membres. Nedjeth leva lentement les paupières pour tomber sur des yeux agrandis d'incompréhension et débordant de larmes, comme inconscients de la raison qui les poussait à couler. Pour découvrir le visage de la plus célèbre victime du Dieu des Morts penché sur le sien.

« …Réponds-moi ! Comment suis-je en vie ?! Athéna a-t-elle succombé avec Hadès ?! Est-ce elle dont je ressens l'absence ?! Réponds-moi !! Réponds-moi !!!... » Le cri de Seiya se perdit dans la nuit pâlissante. Bientôt le jour se lèverait, bientôt le soleil saluerait à nouveau le Chevalier de Pégase. La vie pulsait dans ses veines. Un cœur gonflait sa poitrine de ses battements, lents, puissants, comme si aucune épée divine ne les avait jamais interrompus. Un cœur léger, mais qui avait été si lourd… si lourd… Pourtant la sensation disparaissait, comme une empreinte d'un passé révolu qui se disperse lentement sous la brise d'un nouveau matin…

_Ô dame sans cœur, ô fille du ciel,  
viens à mon secours en cette heure solitaire,  
violente, indifférente, comme une arme  
avec ton sens de l'oubli sans pardon._

_Un temps absolu tel un océan,  
une blessure confuse tel un nouvel être,  
étreignent la racine tenace de mon âme  
rongeant le cœur de ma confiance._

_Quel sourd battement s'agite en mon cœur  
tel une vague qu'auraient faite toutes les vagues,  
et ma tête se lève, désespérée  
en un effort de saut et de mort._

_Un hostile imprécis tremble en ma certitude,  
grandissant ou naissant des larmes,  
telle une plante déchirante et dure  
faite de feuilles enchaînées, amères._**2**

* * *

¤

¤ ¤

_1. Mano Solo, __Que reste-t-il à vivre ?_

_2. Pablo Neruda, __Tyranie_


	15. Prologue II

¤

* * *

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**Acte II, Prologue**

¤

**_Le Rêve Etoilé_**

* * *

¤

_Quelle est cette soudaine déformation de la trame onirique ? Distendue par endroit, boursouflée à d'autres… Comme si les Contrées du Rêve s'étaient soudainement accrues en un point précis… Est-ce là une conséquence de la mort de notre géniteur ? D'étranges choses viennent parfois remplir le sommeil depuis qu'il n'est plus qu'un noumène désincarné. Les mille regards des Oneiroi ne peuvent suppléer à la surveillance d'Hypnos, et les Autres Dieux en profitent chaque songe d'avantage…_

_Pourtant il y a quelque chose de profondément naturel à cette perturbation. Comme si elle ne devait son étrangeté qu'à la seule brutalité de son apparition. Comme si un Rêveur avait d'une seule pensée créé une vie de songes…Cela ne devrait pas être… Nul homme ne peut acquérir aussi soudainement un pareil pouvoir sur les Contrées du Rêve sans que je le lui aie moi-même accordé. Et aucun nouveau Rêveur digne de ce nom n'a descendu les soixante dix marches du sommeil léger jusqu'à la Caverne de la Flamme. Les vénérables Nasht et Kaman-Thah m'en auraient averti, aucun esprit aussi apte à la création ne saurait passer les sept cents degrés du sommeil profond sans l'accord de Morphée._

_C'est ainsi malgré tout. Il ne peut s'agir d'un homme ordinaire. Même le roi Kuranes a usé son entière vie terrestre avant qu'aboutisse le songe de son éternelle Céléphaïs, et l'intrépide Carter n'a entrevu la Cité du Soleil Couchant qu'après de longues années d'errance dans les Contrées du Rêve. Par où est-il venu ? S'il n'est passé par les marches du sommeil il n'a pu venir que par l'un des portails par où le Monde de l'Eveil jouxte la trame onirique…Ceux qui ont détruit l'esprit d'Hypnos sont-ils devenus à ce point inconscients ? Jamais le Pope Shion n'a abusé ainsi du pouvoir de Starhill… Il n'en aurait pas été capable du reste, ce n'était pas un grand Rêveur, toujours trop tourné vers la réalité. Il ne venait sur le Mont Etoilé que pour atteindre plus rapidement mes prophéties, et il lui répugnait de s'attarder trop longtemps en laissant son corps sans défense dans le Monde de l'Eveil. Pas assez pourtant, le destin a montré combien il avait raison de s'en soucier…_

_Celui là est différent. Son esprit est plus dissipé, son imagination plus étendue… Il est là comme je le pensais, allongé au sommet de Starhill, le visage inquisiteur tourné vers le ciel. Vous vous êtes trompé Pope inquiet, les réponses que ce lieu dispense ne sont pas dans les étoiles mais dans les songes. Vous l'ignoriez avant d'en faire l'expérience, et maintenant je dois vous ramener, car il y a de trop grands périls à laisser un aussi puissant Rêveur arpenter la trame onirique en toute inconscience. Au moins sais-je maintenant où vous trouver dans les Contrées du Rêve, sur la colline à l'Est d'Ulthar où Shion se rendait pour consulter Atal le sage._

_Oui vous êtes ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir que déjà je le sais à l'agitation qui règne dans le Bois Enchanté. Les arbres torturés fourmillent de Zoogs emplis de curiosité et d'une crainte respectueuse. Peut-être ne les avez-vous même pas remarqués, taches brunes contre le brun des écorces, si petits qu'ils ont dû vous paraître insignifiants. Pourtant bien de jeunes Rêveurs ont disparu après que se soit posé sur eux l'éclat de leurs yeux magiques. Toutefois les Zoogs sont trop malins pour chercher à nuire à un être doté d'autant de prestance. Tout habitant des Contrées du Rêve saurait en vous voyant qu'un roi est né. Un roi à deux visages aux traits semblables, l'un à la chevelure d'or blanc et aux yeux d'or rouge, l'autre avec une crinière cobalt et au regard émeraude. Des couleurs nobles et puissantes en ces lieux, tout comme celles de la houppelande de brocart pourpre aux longues manches liserées d'or que vous arborez sur votre robe immaculée au col brodé d'argent._

_Que contemplez-vous ainsi immobile à la lisière du Bois Enchanté ? Ce n'est pas la direction de la plaine où se dresse la proche Ulthar, la ville où les enfants chéris de Bast étalent paresseusement leur fourrure au soleil, qu'ont pris vos yeux. Non, vos regards sont fixés sur cette colline face à celle où vous vous trouvez. Ils s'attardent sur la cité érigée en son faîte, qui semble là depuis une éternité paisible et que pourtant je découvre avec vous. Voilà donc ce qui a déformé la trame onirique pour y trouver sa place…_

_Didumopolis, est-ce là votre vision de la cité parfaite ? Une ville parfaitement symétrique, juchée sur une colline de roches mordorées, aux arrêtes adoucies par les caresses répétées du vent. De simples maisons posées comme des morceaux de sucre, aux murs éclatants sous le soleil, aux fenêtres rondes et aux toits en terrasse. Des oiseaux Magah aux sept couleurs ont fait le chemin depuis le Mont Ngranek pour venir chanter dans ces jardins, couverts d'une herbe vive et luxuriante, où les fontaines d'albâtre murmurent doucement au milieu des oliviers et des arbres chargés d'agrumes. Et lui, Vous attend-il dans le temple en croix au sommet de la cité ? Votre moitié entière que vous avez perdue dans le Monde de l'Eveil… Probablement si j'en crois celui qui émerge maintenant du Bois Enchanté._

_Son pas fait trembler le sol comme il sied à un être de cette puissance, mais ne laisse aucun brin d'herbe écrasé après son passage car il n'est pas de ceux qui sèment la désolation. Vous levez un œil vers lui, comme si sa présence était une évidence bien que vous ne la soupçonniez pas auparavant. Son apparence a bien changé dans les Contrées du Rêve, et pourtant est demeurée si fidèle à lui-même. Ses cuisses musculeuses sont couvertes d'un poil dru, épais et lacté, terminées par de lourds sabots d'or. D'or aussi sont ses longues cornes d'aurochs qui jaillissent de ses tempes, et ses bras et son buste de colosse luisent comme du cuivre au soleil. Un catogan de soie rouge lie ses cheveux de jais sur sa nuque, et un collier de perles plates et de grosses agates dont chacune remplirait votre paume tressaute sur sa poitrine. Il vient se tenir à vos cotés, et les bras croisés sur son imposant poitrail il contemple avec vous la plénitude de Didumopolis._

_Je suis presque certain que vous ne l'avez pas rêvé. Il est la cependant, comme une conséquence naturelle de votre songe. Il vit par lui-même, telle est votre puissance onirique que l'Aldébaran des Contrées du Rêves est un être à part entière et pas la seule somme animée des souvenirs que vous avez gardés de l'homme de l'Eveil. Aussi est-ce bien lui qui vous met en garde, et non une partie de votre propre conscience. Nouvellement né dans la trame onirique, il n'en est pas moins apparu avec toute la maturité et le bon sens qui étaient les siens lors de son existence terrestre. Plein de lucidité, il sait que vous êtes encore vivant dans le monde de l'Eveil et qu'en tant que tel il vous reste des choses à accomplir là-bas, tout comme il sait que l'un des dangers des Contrées du Rêve est de ne plus vouloir les quitter. Tel est le danger que représente pour vous la belle Didumopolis, le moindre de tous les dangers, mais le plus immédiat. Quittez cet endroit Kanon, fuyez ce lieu dont vous ne voudrez plus repartir, éloignez-vous de cette contrée qui n'appartient qu'à vous et où je ne suis qu'un intrus incapable de vous atteindre…_

_Bien, vous voila qui acquiescez, il est heureux que vous ayez assez de caractère pour ne pas vous plaire dans la tentation idéale que vous avez créée. A présent vous devez vous souvenir des questions qui vous ont mené jusqu'ici. Vous vous réveillerez quand vous vous rendrez compte qu'Aldébaran ne peut vous aider, car je ne peux lui inspirer de réponses… Dépêchez-vous ! Votre apparition dans les Contrées du Rêve n'a pu passer inaperçue. Les Autres Dieux sont infiniment moins puissants que les Dieux de l'Eveil, et ils craignent plus que tout les Rêveurs avec un si grand pouvoir qu'ils peuvent les surpasser. Dépêchez-vous Kanon, car ici vivent libres les Grands Anciens à qui les Dieux des Contrées du Rêve ont depuis longtemps imploré leur protection, et leur messager, le Chaos Rampant aux mille et une formes, doit déjà tourner ses pensées vers vous depuis son trône d'onyx !_

_Qu'avez-vous donc à l'esprit que vous ne puissiez en faire part à Aldébaran ? Ou est-ce que vous pressentez que son savoir ne saurait combler le vôtre ? Ainsi c'est la route qui mène à la connaissance que vous préférez lui demander… Qu'importe, allez à Ulthar trouver le sage Atal comme il vous l'indique, je vous atteindrai sur la route qui mène à la cité des chats…_

_Que faites-vous imbécile ! Pas ainsi ! Trop tard, que ne pouviez-vous m'entendre… Un doigt, un seul doigt pour un geste aussi stupide que lourd de conséquences… Une simple ligne d'or tracée dans l'air pour vous ouvrir un chemin plus rapide, pensiez-vous, dans l'espace. Misérable humain, pauvre inconscient ! Comme si les lois des dimensions étaient les mêmes dans les Contrées du Rêve que dans le Monde de l'Eveil…Tout comme ce qui hante ces intervalles… Vous n'avez pas idées des choses qui se terrent dans les méandres de l'espace et du temps ! Qui peut dire où vous réapparaîtrez désormais… Si la chance veut que cela soit, car là où vous êtes passé, il n'est rien qui n'appartienne à Yog-Sothoth si sa concupiscence est alertée, et il n'est pas de chemin plus direct vers l'Âme Noire des Grands Anciens que le Tout en Un et le Un en Tout… Cela je me dois de l'empêcher ! Ouvrez les yeux Oneiroi, entendez l'appel de Morphée ! Celui-la ne doit pas tomber dans les griffes des Grands Anciens ! Par lui ils pourraient aspirer à l'essence abominable qui est la leur dans le Monde de l'Eveil, et par lui leurs consciences pourraient quitter les Contrées du Rêve où ils sont restreints ! Cherchez le Rêveur aux deux visages, trouvez-le, car si Nyarlathotep le trouve avant nous, alors le Chaos Rampant s'éveillera, et nous disparaîtrons car il n'y aura bientôt plus un homme en vie sur la terre pour rêver !_

_Par quels yeux le vois-tu Phantasos ? Ceux des vestiges de la légendaire Sarkomand ?! Malheur, si loin au nord, si proche de l'abominable plateau de Leng… Que Ceux de l'Extérieur nous viennent en aide… Aucun pouvoir ne rachètera son salut dans la cité morte des lions ailés… Bientôt les oiseaux Shantaks, aux têtes chevalines et aux corps d'écailles, déploieront leurs ailes à l'appel de l'indescriptible Grand Prêtre masqué de soie jaune, et ils viendront prendre le Rêveur aux deux visages pour le porter au-delà du désert glacé, jusqu'à la citadelle d'onyx où trône le Noir Messager des Grands Anciens qui veillent à la tranquillité oisive des Dieux du Rêve… Vous ne leur échapperez pas Kanon. Le cosmos n'a pas d'équivalent ici, seuls comptent dans la trame onirique le pouvoir de l'imagination et la faculté de la laisser s'exprimer par le Rêve. Rien ne saurait s'interposer entre les oiseaux Shantaks et leur proie, il n'est jusqu'aux Choses Lunaires, les hybrides rejetons oniriques du Grand Cthulhu, qui les craignent, bien que faisant parfois appel à eux puisqu'elles aussi servent le Chaos Rampant. Rien sauf…_

_Elles sont venues ! Respirez Oneiroi, le Noir Messager n'obtiendra pas le sujet de sa convoitise ! Nyarlathotep ne s'éveillera pas aujourd'hui et les songes des hommes continueront d'abreuver les Contrées du Rêve ! Vous tremblez Kanon, vous criez alors que leurs longues griffes préhensibles vous pincent et vous emportent dans un tourbillon de noirceur… Vos deux figures ne vous laissent pas d'autre choix que de les regarder… Criez Kanon, criez, tous les êtres des Contrées du Rêve ont crié en les apercevant pour la première fois…_

« De quelle crypte elles sortent en rampant je ne saurais le dire  
Mais chaque nuit je vois ces créatures noires,  
Cornues et décharnées, aux ailes membraneuses  
Et aux queues portant la barbe bifide de l'Enfer.  
Elles arrivent par légions, portées par la houle du vent du nord,  
Avec d'obscènes griffes qui titillent et irritent,  
Elles me saisissent et m'emportent vers de monstrueux voyages  
En des mondes grisâtres au cœur du puits des cauchemars.  
Au-dessus des pics déchiquetés de Thok elles passent  
Ignorant les cris que je pousse en vain  
Et descendent dans les puits inférieurs jusqu'à ce lac obscène  
Où les Shoggoths boursouflés se vautrent dans un sommeil douteux.  
Mais quoi ! Si seulement elles émettaient un son  
Ou avaient un visage là où se trouvent les visages ! »**1.**

_Les maigres bêtes de la nuit ont surgi pour vous entraîner dans le gouffre antique qui bée au cœur de Sarkomand. Elles vous emportent à tire d'ailes noires et silencieuses par-dessus les marches noires et nitreuses qui plongent vers les abîmes de cauchemar. Qui sait où elles vous abandonneront… Peut-être en bas des marches décrépites, dans le royaume crépusculaire qui s'étend autour de la tour de Koth, auquel cas vous périrez sous les pattes griffues des gugs gigantesques et velus qui y furent bannis. Ou un peu plus loin, près des cavernes de Zin où un sort similaire vous attendra lorsque que les pâles répugnants bondiront sur leur pattes arrières pour étancher leur soif de votre sang._

_Vous criez toujours ? De peur ou de rage, probablement des deux… Quelle sensation ce doit être pour vous, la découverte de votre impuissance… Nul ne peut tricher dans les Contrées du Rêve, nul ne peut paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'est, serait-ce à ses propres yeux. Certes vous êtes un grand Rêveur, le plus grand qui ait pénétré la trame onirique depuis des siècles. Mais ici il y a une limite que personne ne peut surpasser, votre pouvoir restera à jamais inférieur à ce qui dépasse votre imagination. Ainsi sont les maigres bêtes de la nuit, des choses telles que même les Dieux du Rêves ont du mal à concevoir. L'immémorable Nodens les a créées, et son esprit est extérieur à notre monde. Vous aurez beau vous débattre, jamais vous ne pourrez échapper à ces pincements qu'elles n'auront décidé de vous lâcher. Il est étonnant qu'elles ne l'aient pas encore fait, pourtant même si vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous en douter, le sort qu'elles vous réservent sera infiniment moindre que l'horreur impie du Chaos Rampant. Vous mourrez certainement oui, mais cette mort là n'est rien en comparaison d'une éternité de souffrances à hurler dans la fosse au pied d'Azathot. Et si votre esprit est assez fort pour sortir indemne de cette épreuve, il y a une chance pour que votre mort dans les Contrées du Rêve ne vous rattrape pas dans le Monde de l'Eveil._

_Pourquoi vous tiennent-elles encore ?... Elles survolent la vallée de Pnath et semblent vouloir rejoindre les cavernes creusées dans les flans de pics de Thok où nichent certaines d'entre elles… Vont-elles vous lâcher avant, sur les montagnes d'ossements où dans le noir absolu rampent les énormes bholes visqueux et affamés dont nul ne connaît l'apparence ? Non, même cela semble devoir vous être épargné… Elles continuent de filer, noires et silencieuses, elles dépassent leurs cavernes, et volent toujours plus vite vers le sommet. Il fait moins sombre à présent que vous vous rapprochez du ciel souterrain. Vous ne voyez à nouveau que trop bien ces peaux huileuses, ces ailes membraneuses, ces cornes recourbées, et ces horribles faces sans visage… La peur et la rage vous étreignent toujours, vous continuez de luter… Stupide Rêveur, c'est votre ignorance qui vous empêche de désespérer. Vous avez raison en un sens, car bien qu'encore sous les terres des Contrées du Rêve, vous n'avez jamais été aussi proche du Monde de l'Eveil depuis que vous avez ouvert votre esprit dans le Bois Enchanté. Ceux qui vivent au sommet des pics de Thok ont creusé des terriers à travers la trame onirique pour atteindre les cimetières du monde réel où ils vont chercher leur pitance. Celle-ci leur semblera sans doute bien fade, une fois qu'ils auront goûté à la chaire savoureuse du Rêveur aux deux visages…_

_Cela ressemble à un aboiement n'est-ce pas ? Ce borborygme répugnant qui vous fait brusquement vous tordre le cou pour tenter de les apercevoir. C'est un son hideux, mais qui doit rendre une note quasi suave à vos oreilles si pleines du silence malsain des maigres bêtes de la nuit que seuls vos cris étaient là pour déchirer. Vous l'entendez à nouveau, et vous vous accrochez à ses échos. Sans doute parce qu'il vous semble que ce cri a un sens, comme un mot que vous ne pourriez comprendre. Cela vous rassure, cela vous fait espérer un être qu'il vous serait possible d'affronter… Pourquoi vos cheveux se hérissent-ils ainsi, ce n'était pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez pauvre Rêveur ignorant ? Ils se massent pour vous accueillir, leurs mains griffues tendues vers vous, leurs crocs s'entrechoquant avec avidité. Des créatures cynocéphales, affaissées, à la peau caoutchouteuse et verdâtre… Ceux qui ont lancé l'appel aux serviteurs de Nodens sont bien différents des traditionnels vampires nés de l'imagination aride du Monde de l'Eveil n'est-ce pas ? Oui bien différents, et autrement plus redoutables. Malheureusement pour vous, un pacte très ancien les lie avec les maigres bêtes de la nuit, c'est l'appel de la faim que vous avez entendu. Voila une fin digne des Contrées du Rêve, voila votre destin onirique Kanon ! Dévoré vivant par les vampires à têtes de chien, à la frontière de l'Eveil…_

_Ou pas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie !? Vous passez au-dessus des bras qui se tendent pour vous agripper, vous sentez le souffle fétide exhalé par toutes ces faces grimaçantes levées vers vous… Mais elles vous tiennent encore, les maigres bêtes de la nuit plongent dans l'un des terriers des vampires… Absurde, que ne respectent-elles pas le pacte ?!_

_Vous humez à pleins poumons l'odeur de terre humide et de moisissure. Si naturellement familière, si réelle… Ce qui est une saveur presque exotique pour les habitants des Contrées du Rêve est pour vous le premier élément à vous rappeler un monde dont vous aviez presque oublié l'existence. Une autre peur vous assaille, la peur d'être abusé par vos sens… Ils ne vous trompent pas Kanon, c'est bien un parfum de réalité qui parvient jusqu'à vos narines, le signe que l'Eveil est proche. Pourquoi vous ramènent-elles ?... Je ne saurais l'expliquer, et la question ne vous effleure même pas…_

_Vous allez bientôt sortir de terre, vous le sentez avant même de percevoir la lumière extérieure. Une bouffée de fraîcheur vous atteint, un souffle d'air pur, salé. Et soudain vous émergez du terrier. Vous filez à une vitesse folle, dans les serres des maigres bêtes de la nuit, au milieu d'une étendue ouatée. La brume vous enveloppe totalement entre ses filaments, vous ne distinguez rien autour de vous que son étendue monotone et blanchâtre. Cependant l'odeur marine est encore plus présente, et vous entendez le murmure assourdi de l'océan loin en dessous. Et vous riez sombre idiot ! Vous riez parce qu'il vous semble être sur le point de retrouver votre liberté, votre sécurité. Imbécile ! Jamais vous n'avez été plus en danger depuis que les maigres bêtes de la nuit vous ont ravi au cœur du plateau de Leng ! Jamais elles ne volent aussi loin entre le Rêve et l'Eveil, leur pouvoir est bien moindre dans cet intervalle. Et l'océan est si proche, ce milieu si ordinaire qui vous apporte tant de réconfort… et si grouillant des rêves qui s'épanchent de R'lyeth l'engloutie !_

_La peur vous reprend, une peur d'autant plus terrible que les maigres bêtes de la nuit semblent y faire échos en battant plus rapidement des ailes. Vous ne les voyez pas, vous ne les entendez pas, mais en votre âme vous sentez qu'ils arrivent, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'ils sont. Quelque part en dessous, les rejetons oniriques du Grand Cthulhu ont senti le Rêveur que vous êtes encore, et se ruent à la poursuite d'un pouvoir qui pourrait briser la prison de Celui qui se lèvera de nouveau…_

_C'est sans espoir… Soyez maudit Kanon ! Votre rêve d'ignorant va coûter la vie aux genres humain et divin ! Pire, c'est le principe même de l'existence qui sera remis en question… Hurlez Kanon ! Hurlez ! Ces semblants de formes boursouflées, ailées, qui tendent une masse grouillante de tentacules avides au travers de la brume, c'est vous qui êtes la cause de leur venue ! Dites adieu à la Terre et repentez-vous : en un rêve vous avez causé ce que des siècles d'humains pervertis par les mignons des Grands Anciens n'ont pu parvenir à réaliser… Les maigres bêtes de la nuit ne volent pas assez vite ici. Suprême ironie, vous pouvez même apercevoir au loin une clarté chaleureuse, la vague silhouette d'une falaise au sommet de laquelle repose une veille maison dont la porte est ouverte sur le vide océanique. Sans doute est-ce là où elles vous menaient, mais il est trop tard à présent, les rejetons du Grand Cthulhu vous cernent presque de toutes parts et si proche que semble être le salut vous ne l'atteindrez pas. Adieu Oneiroi, ce beau rêve qu'était la vie est terminé._

« Parfois je me tiens sur le rivage  
Où les peines déversent leur émanation,  
Les eaux agitées soupirent et crient  
Murmurant des secrets qu'elles n'osent prononcer.  
Venant de vallées sans nom, loin dans les profondeurs,  
De collines et de plaines qu'aucun homme ne saurait connaître,  
La houle mystérieuse et les vagues maussades  
Suggèrent, tels des thaumaturges exécrés,  
Un millier d'horreurs, grandes en épouvante,  
Contemplées par des ères depuis longtemps oubliées.  
Ô vents chargés de sel qui parcourez tristement  
Les légions abyssales et nues ;  
Ô lames courroucées et blafardes qui rappelez  
Le chaos que la Terre a laissé derrière elle ;  
Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose :  
Laissez à jamais inconnu votre antique savoir ! »**2.**

_Comme Hypnos me manque, ô combien le pouvoir de notre père nous fait défaut… Combien de fois me suis-je déjà trompé aujourd'hui ? La prochaine sera peut-être la fois de trop, mais celle-ci fut une erreur heureuse… Respirez Oneiroi, les hommes continueront de rêver encore un peu._

_Vous avez glissé sur le plancher de chêne patiné par les ans où se reflète la chaleur dansante de l'âtre que vous aviez aperçu au loin dans la brume. Les pincements ont cessé. Votre ventre se soulève librement, guettant précautionneusement la proximité douloureuse des maigres bêtes de la nuit. Elles sont parties Rêveur stupide et chanceux. Et vous êtes sauf, étendu à même le sol à l'intérieur d'une étrange maison perdue dans la brume, qui semble ne faire qu'un avec la falaise, surplombant l'océan, sur laquelle elle est juchée. Vous vous redressez lentement, vous souvenant de la terreur qui vous habitait un instant auparavant. En levant la tête, vous apercevez une longue silhouette debout devant la porte ouverte. Elle serre une main vieille et fripée, la main d'un vieillard dont vous ne pouvez voir les traits. Mais vieux il l'est certainement. Plus vieux que tout ce que vous connaissez, plus vieux que la Terre elle-même. Jamais vous n'avez ressenti une pareille impression d'ancienneté. Il s'éloigne maintenant, au son des conques assourdies par la brume. Pendant un instant il vous semble distinguer la forme d'un immense coquillage tiré par des dauphins, puis la brume le ravit à vos yeux éberlués. Vous n'en verrez pas d'avantage, et pourtant c'est déjà plus qu'ont pu en contempler presque tous les êtres qui peuplent les Contrées du Rêve. Le vénérable Nodens est venu, le Seigneur du Grand Abîme est reparti. Pourquoi est-il venu ? Son existence n'est pas liée à la Terre. A-t-il vu en vous quelque chose qui a éveillé son intérêt ? Ou bien a-t-il cédé à l'envie d'une nouvelle victoire sur la volonté des Grands Anciens ? Ni vous ni moi ne le sauront jamais, car intérêt et envie sont des sentiments humains qui ne sauraient s'appliquer au Seigneur du Gouffre…_

_L'homme l'a regardé partir, et referme doucement la porte de sa demeure avant de se tourner vers vous. Il s'approche, un sourire amical aux lèvres, et vous prend par le bras pour vous installer dans un vieux fauteuil en osier près de la chaleur réconfortante du foyer. Vous vous découvrez trempé, la brume marine colle à la peau votre toge de Grand Pope. C'est bien là le vêtement qui vous est familier, vous avez recouvré l'apparence qui est la vôtre dans le Monde de l'Eveil lorsque que vous avez émergé du terrier des vampires. Mais si vous n'êtes plus complètement dans les Contrées du Rêve, vous n'avez pas encore regagné votre monde. Cela ne tardera plus à présent, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. C'est un vieux compagnon celui qui vous a recueilli, un très vieux Rêveur qui a choisi de vivre à la frontière de la trame onirique. Vous aimeriez sans doute connaître son nom, mais il n'en a pas. Il est celui qui vit dans l'étrange maison haute dans la brume. Son visage sans age disparaît sous une longue barbe noire, et ses yeux brillent comme des feux de Saint-Elme aux mats des navires quand le soir est à l'orage. Les ombres dansantes sur sa peau évoquent le balancement des prairies d'algues où s'ébattent les tritons, et il y a des reflets d'or au fond de ses pupilles pareils à ceux de coffres à trésors qui garnissaient les ventres des galions._

_C'est un conteur. Tandis que votre corps retrouve peu à peu sa vigueur, il vous parle d'une voix réconfortante des choses que vous avez vues, de celles qui vous ont emporté et de celles que vous avez fuies. Vous entendez de nombreuses légendes, de celles que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les endormir, mais celles-là ont un parfum de vieux souvenir. Le temps de la fin d'un rêve vous aurez su à quoi ressemblaient les mythiques Atlantes, et les choses horribles qui se cachent au fond de la fosse au large d'Innsmouth. Vous aurez connu les merveilleuses cités qui tapissaient le fond des océans au temps de Nérée et de Doris, et les horreurs de R'lyeth qui furent englouties et scellées sous la marque de Nodens. Il y avait peut-être là certaines des réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez lorsque vous avez rejoint Starhill, mais de toutes ces choses vous ne souviendrez pas. Vos paupières sont lourdes à présent, sa voix vous berce, et les images devant vos yeux se troublent comme les images d'un rêve embué que l'on espère emporter avec soi, mais dont on ne garde jamais que le souvenir de l'avoir vécu. Bientôt vous vous endormirez ici, et vous réveillerez là-bas, sur la plus haute montagne du Sanctuaire, sans même vous rappeler que le temps d'un rêve incontrôlé, des démons et des merveilles qui le peuplaient c'est aux démons que vous avez failli livrer la Terre, et à la pire des atrocités, Nyarlathotep, le Chaos Rampant qui guettera patiemment votre réapparition. A moins que lui aussi ne s'éveille un jour, et que Gaïa ne connaisse son dernier cauchemar, l'ultime résurgence des Grands Anciens, le dernier retour…_

* * *

**¤**

**¤ ¤**

**1.** H.P. Lovecraft, Fungi de Yuggoth,_Les maigres bêtes de la nuit_

**2.** H.P. Lovecraft,Poèmes fanrasiques,_Oceanus_


	16. Chapter II,1 partie 1

* * *

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**Acte II, Chapitre I**

**_Remous argentés_**

* * *

L'antique monère descendait lentement la colonne d'eau, dans une obscurité totale à laquelle la lumière du jour avait peu à peu laissé la place passés les deux cents premiers mètres. Il régnait un calme étrange dans ces profondeurs. Un calme qui aurait été oppressant, si le néant ambiant n'avait pas été de temps à autre allégé par l'apparition fantomatique d'une méduse ou d'un siphonophore dont les organes luminescents chatoyaient pendant un instant avant de se perdre à nouveau dans les ténèbres, ou par le passage d'un sabre qui dans sa curieuse nage verticale reflétait de son corps fuselé l'aura argentée aux miroitement flavescents qui entourait le petit bâtiment.

Les deux cosmos pulsaient doucement à l'unisson, une symbiose aisément maintenue par la déesse de la sagesse. Elle assurait leur survie à tous, eux qui l'accompagnaient pour assurer sa protection lors de cette entreprise incertaine, au sein d'une atmosphère emprisonnée autour du pont, dont elle renouvelait continuellement l'oxygène en filtrant l'essence océanique. Mais c'était bien la juvénile Cuivénen qui dirigeait la monère. Assise en tailleur au milieu du pont, ses mains posées sur ses genoux paumes vers le haut, la Chevalier de l'Argo était totalement accaparée par sa tâche délicate. Elle suait à grosses gouttes, s'évertuant à conserver l'assiette et la gîte de leur navire, tout en freinant leur plongée qui tendait à s'accélérer à mesure que grandissait la masse liquide au-dessus d'eux. Un effort intense qui aurait été pratiquement insurmontable à bord de tout autre bateau, les perturbations que générait l'abîme cosmique menant au Sanctuaire de l'Empereur des sept mers lui assuraient certes qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, mais menaçaient à tout moment de démembrer la monère, et de les disperser trop loin les uns des autres pour qu'Athéna pût continuer à les envelopper de son cocon protecteur. Heureusement, le _Rêve de Jason_ qui avait été conservé des siècles durant au vieil embarcadère du Cap Sounion comme une relique de l'histoire du Sanctuaire, et que l'on avait remis à flot pour l'occasion, s'était révélé parfaitement accessible au pouvoir de la Chevalier d'Argent qui l'avait investi de sa volonté. La lutte qu'endurait Cuivénen pour le manœuvrer n'en était pas moins âpre, et il était évident que la jeune adolescente aurait épuisé une grande partie de ses forces lorsqu'ils auraient atteint le fond marin. Elle n'en souriait pas moins, couvée sous le regard bleu et glacé de Jyll qui la veillait depuis le mât contre lequel elle était adossée.

Le grand Pelor lâcha un soupir bruyant. Le Chevalier d'Héraclès s'était accoudé au bastingage, lequel avait manifesté sa désapprobation d'un craquement sinistre, contraignant du même coup l'élève de Shaina à un immobilisme prudent.

« Tu déprimes mon grand ? demanda Elwing qui vint couler sa tête sous le bras du gaillard grincheux. Je comprends ça. L'océan est si noir, et en même temps si paisible… Je me sens comme une intruse ici. C'est déjà un tel cirque à la surface, c'est dur de se dire qu'on va peut-être être obligé de troubler un univers si étranger aux hommes. Comme si on apportait une guerre qui ne regarde que nous sur une autre planète…

- Ah ? Si tu le dis, répondit Pelor maussade en baissant les yeux sur elle avant de les relever par-dessus son épaule vers la grande voile rectangulaire et parfaitement inutile, ferlée en haut du mât. Moi c'est surtout que je m'emmerde… Qu'est-ce que c'est lent ! On irait plus vite accroché à un attelage d'hippocampes…

- Pelor… soupira la Chevalier de l'Eridan en lui envoyant une bourrade dans les côtes, ta fibre poétique est encore plus étriquée que celle de Vicius…

- T'as qu'à remuer un peu les orteils, proposa l'intéressé en soulevant mollement la tête du pont où il était allongé. Je suis sûr qu'un petit trou dans la coque ça accélèrerait efficacement la descente…

- Tout doux les minets, tempéra Elwing. Athéna ne veut pas d'une descente tout feu tout flamme qui reviendrait à sonner le tocsin dans tout le Sanctuaire Marin, vous pouvez comprendre ça non ?

- Bof, lâcha Pelor. J'aime pas me pointer en douce quelque part. Parle moi d'un bon face à face plutôt, le côté je t'ai vu pas toi, c'est bon pour un gars comme Neithan. Z'auraient mieux fait de le choisir à ma place. Ou à sa place à lui, reprit-il en levant la tête vers la proue. Qui c'est cette grande rouquine qui ne lâche pas Marine et Athéna ? Tu avais l'air de le connaître.

- Oh lui… dit Vicius en suivant son regard vers le jeune homme à la crinière de feu qui se tenait debout sur le gaillard d'avant sans arborer d'autre protection qu'une simple tunique d'entraînement. Quelqu'un qui adore la ramener et qui à tous les coups va nous voler la vedette là en bas. Mais je te déconseille de jouer les gros bras devant lui, tu n'as jamais fait très bonne figure dans le ridicule.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ce gringalet ?

- Il est plus grand que moi, et je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais eu beaucoup de mal à étaler ta grosse carcasse. »

Comme s'il avait senti l'attention dont il faisait momentanément l'objet, Kirth se tourna un instant vers les Chevaliers d'Argent. _Une bande de gamins_ songea-t-il. Mais ce n'était là qu'un simple constat sur leurs ages respectifs, sans aucune arrière-pensée méprisante. Qui d'autre que lui aurait été mieux placé pour savoir que la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années ? Il était lui-même bien plus jeune lorsque quinze ans plus tôt il avait bravé les séides de Poséidon pour transporter l'armure d'or de la Balance au travers du Sanctuaire Marin… Ces gamins là étaient déjà plus mûrs, et si faute d'expériences on ne pouvait les considérer comme aguerris, Kirth savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient néanmoins coriaces. Sacrément coriaces même. Le Chevalier du Bélier était parfaitement à même de les comparer avec la génération précédente, il se souvenait encore parfaitement du combat qui avait opposé Seiya au Chevalier du Lézard. Misty aurait méchamment morflé face à Pelor dont il avait souvent pu observer les dégâts dans le Colysée. Quant à Vicius…

« Ils te plaisent ? demanda Marine en interrompant ainsi les réflexions du Chevalier d'Or.

- Moui, admit Kirth en gratifiant la Chevalier d'Ithildin d'une moue boudeuse. Il y a de sacrés emmerdeurs dans le lot, mais pour ce qui est des compétences je dois bien reconnaître que toi et Shaina avez fait du bon boulot.

- Je me demande…

- Inquiète ?

- Un peu. Je ne suis plus aussi sure de moi qu'à l'époque où j'entraînais Seiya. Shaina me le rabâche assez : il semble que j'ai perdu en fermeté.

- L'âge sans doute…

- C'est ça moque toi, tu es aussi vieux que l'étaient Shura et Deathmask maintenant, c'est pour éviter de leur ressembler que tu caches si adroitement ta maturité ?... Mais non, c'est juste qu'à l'époque les choses étaient différentes. La vie au Sanctuaire était devenue infernale, j'ai entraîné Seiya pour qu'il puisse survivre, pour qu'il puisse changer les choses et faire ce dont moi j'étais incapable. L'enjeu était trop important pour que j'aie peur pour lui. Aujourd'hui aussi bien sûr, mais ça nous est tombé dessus si rapidement… Je ne me suis pas encore faite à l'idée que ces gosses vont devoir risquer leur peau. Oh je sais bien qu'ils sont à la hauteur, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que l'un d'eux ne m'étonne… mais sincèrement je suis heureuse que Gorthol t'ait choisi pour nous accompagner et m'aider à veiller sur eux. »

Debout à leur coté, les bras tranquillement croisés sur sa poitrine et dodelinant doucement de la tête, les yeux fermés au rythme des pulsations de son cosmos qui enveloppait le pont de leur navire, Athéna lâcha un soupir tout en esquissant un sourire amusé. « Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. Kanon est aussi têtu que moi, et quand il est convaincu d'avoir raison il se moque éperdument de ma divinité. Si je l'avais écouté j'aurais dû partir avec la troupe des Chevaliers d'Or au grand complet. Et lui en tête.

- Ca ne me parait pas totalement insensé, avança Kirth en se grattant le crâne, un rien excessif peut-être…

- Si peu… J'aurais eu l'air fine pour engager les pourparlers en m'avançant entourée d'une armée dorée… Je connais assez mon oncle pour savoir que donner l'impression de lui forcer la main est la meilleure façon de le braquer et d'obtenir le contraire du résultat escompté. C'est pour ça que je ne voulait pas me faire accompagner d'une trop grande escorte, ni d'aucun de ceux que Poséidon n'aurait pu percevoir autrement que comme une menace, ou une provocation.

- Seiya a dû faire un de ces foins… Enfin, Marine et moi, six Chevaliers d'Argent, ça fait quand même un beau cortège, vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à craindre.

- Comme je vous le disais, Kanon est Très têtu. Et très dur en négociations. Il a vite compris ce pour quoi je n'aurais jamais donné mon accord, et a rondement mené sa barque pour me faire transiger avec le reste. C'est un objecteur particulièrement adroit dans ses argumentations, le meilleur plénipotentiaire que j'aurais pu espérer… Sans compter que j'adore lui accorder ces petites victoires sur moi, il les mérite bien le pauvre… »

Marine et Kirth éclatèrent ensemble d'un rire qui attira les regards interloqués des Chevaliers d'Argent. Un moment de gaieté spontanée et éphémère qui se dispersa rapidement quand une lueur diffuse montant des abysses commença à apparaître. « Nous y sommes, déclara simplement Athéna en ouvrant les yeux. »

Le _Rêve de Jason_ se posa silencieusement dans un nuage évanescent. Ils avaient touché le fond au centre d'un cercle parfait que délimitait un anneau de coraux éburnéens, entourant une plage de sable brun parsemée de cristaux aux teintes ambrées et d'éclats d'obsidienne. Il y régnait une clarté irréelle, tombant en faisceaux prismatiques entre des ombres mouvantes. Les deux cosmos qui enveloppaient la monère s'estompèrent progressivement, non sans quelque inquiétude parmi les jeunes Chevaliers d'Argent qui ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur respiration. Une appréhension qu'ils oublièrent rapidement cependant, car l'air du Sanctuaire Marin était parfaitement respirable, quoi que chargé d'humidité, de sel et de senteurs d'algues, et d'encore bien d'autres fragrances aquatiques qui leur montèrent à la tête comme un bouquet d'exotisme enivrant.

Pelor porta une main à sa mâchoire digne d'un mangeur de pierres et fit craquer sa nuque avant de déplier sa grande carcasse ankylosée. Le joli teint cireux de son visage attestait du plaisir avec lequel il avait goûté les turbulences de la plongée. L'œil en berne et avec la souplesse naturelle d'un éléphant de mer après une indigestion de calamars, il enjamba le bastingage pour rejoindre Vicius qui les avait tous devancés sur le plancher marin. Loin de partager l'adynamie du colosse, le Chevalier de Persée, après avoir fait quelques étirements, enchaînait déjà des passes de frappe face à un adversaire imaginaire.

« T'as pas une position intermédiaire entre la larve somnolente et l'hyperactif ? grogna Pelor. Arrête ça tu veux, tu me files mal au crâne et tu auras largement le temps de te la péter devant les donzelles avant qu'on remonte…

- Je me la pète pas, je teste, répondit Vicius en envoyant une rafale de coups de poing.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux tester ici, furet teigneux ? L'endurance des bigorneaux ?

- Le milieu, ô grand blaireau. C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit Vicius, devançant la question du Chevalier d'Héraclès, l'air est plus dense ici. Pas des masses, c'est moins pire que quand on se bat vraiment dans l'eau mais ça se sent quand même.

- Ah ouais ? dit Pelor en envoyant un uppercut dans le vide, et grimaçant au signal de protestation que lui envoya son épaule mal réveillée. Je trouve pas spécialement. Mais j'ai pas non plus l'habitude de cogner sur des poissons…

- Ça c'est parce que tu n'est jamais allé à Rozan avec mon maître étalon…

- Dites mes tritons, dit Elwing en venant les prendre par les bras, c'est pas qu'on vous attend mais presque… »

Ils rejoignirent le rivage de corail où leurs compagnons s'étaient regroupés, Pelor rentrant la tête entre ses épaules sous le regard de calcédoine que la Chevalier de l'Aigle faisait lourdement peser sur eux, alors que Vicius se contentait de croiser les mains sur sa nuque en sifflotant d'un air distrait. Ce qui passait facilement pour de l'insolence auprès de beaucoup, et comme une marque de caractère pour ceux qui connaissaient intimement le Chevalier de Persée. Les yeux d'or de Vicius ne cédaient jamais à aucune attraction extérieure à sa propre volonté. Une faculté naturelle dont il avait rapidement démultiplié les vertus lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Neithan. Si le Chevalier d'Orion était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, Vicius avait gagné non seulement le pouvoir de poser son regard à l'endroit adéquat au moment opportun, mais aussi celui de tromper quelqu'un par le simple jeu de ses pupilles. Combien de fois avait-il incité Neithan à se dévoiler par sa simple fixité pleine d'assurance lui suggérant qu'il l'avait découvert, et combien de fois avait-il désarçonné Seiya dans ses envies de remontrance en affichant une distraction que ce dernier savait feinte… Echappant aux reproches visuels de Marine, il en profita pour noter l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait la Chevalier de l'Argo, en dépit de l'éternel sourire que celle-ci affichait. Ainsi que Pelor et Elwin, avec qui il jouait depuis longtemps à qui serait le meilleur Chevalier d'Argent, il ne connaissait pratiquement pas les deux élèves du Protecteur de Cristal, arrivées de Sibérie peu de temps avant leur investiture. La seconde, Jyll de la Croix du Sud, aussi froide et bleue qu'à l'accoutumée, se tenait debout comme une sentinelle dans le dos de Cuivénen, une main apaisante posée sur son épaule…

« Bien, prêtez un peu d'attention à Kirth s'il vous plait, c'est lui qui nous guidera dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon. » La voix d'Athéna tira le Chevalier de Persée de ses pensées avec un sursaut qu'il ignora superbement en toute mauvaise foi. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres quand le Chevalier d'Or, dont ses autres congénères ignoraient la charge prestigieuse, se racla la gorge en sortant un rouleau de sous sa tunique en cuir qu'il déroula sur le corail…

« Un cadeau de notre Pope si prudent, fit Kirth avec un clin d'œil discret à Athéna. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, voila un schéma sommaire du Sanctuaire Marin mais qui donne une assez bonne idée de la façon dont il est organisé :

Comme vous pouvez le voir c'est une projection des océans de la planète sur un plan dimensionnel quasi circulaire qui ne prend pas en compte les terres qui les séparent à la surface. Tous les Piliers sont reliés entre eux. Les voies sont multiples et le Pilier Central est en plein milieu de cette toile. Les seules véritables routes pavées sont celles qui tracent le pourtour du Sanctuaire et qui symbolisent les principaux courants marins. Les autres voies sont plus des flux que de véritables chemins, rien ne les différencie les unes des autres, et leurs intersections sont tellement floues qu'il sera difficile de savoir celle que nous nous apprêterions à emprunter. Que nous ne serrions pas nos rangs et nous nous éloignerons les uns des autres avant même de nous en rendre compte… Si Seiya et les autres ont trouvé relativement facilement leur chemin à l'époque, c'est que les océans s'effondraient quand les Piliers étaient abattus. Les flux disparaissaient aussi et ils n'avaient qu'à se diriger vers les parties encore intactes du Sanctuaire Marin. Mais dans la mesure où nous ne comptons pas jouer à nouveau aux dominos géants…

- Nous devons nous rendre le plus rapidement possible au Temple de Poséidon et retrouver l'urne où j'ai scellé son âme il y a quinze ans, continua Athéna. C'est le rapidement qui risque de poser problème, car nous devons anticiper un évènement dont nous ne connaissons pas l'échéance sans pouvoir nous permettre de ne pas être prêt à temps. Or même Kirth n'est pas certain de pouvoir retrouver son chemin ici, nous pourrions errer pendant des heures voir des jours sans être certains de nous rapprocher de notre but. D'autre part, si tous les gardiens des Piliers Océaniques ont été tués il y a quinze ans, il en est certains parmi nous pour penser que les Généraux qui avaient été recrutés à l'époque pourraient ne pas être ceux qui étaient véritablement destinés à servir Poséidon, la libération de mon oncle ayant été plus provoquée que spontanée, et du même coup probablement avancée dans le temps.

- Concrètement, on n'est sûr de rien, enchaîna Marine. L'entrée que nous avons empruntée pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire Marin a dû nous mener par ici, à égales distances des Piliers de l'Atlantique Nord et Sud. Plutôt que de nous enfoncer à l'aveuglette vers le centre, nous allons rejoindre le Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud. Là nous pouvons espérer rencontrer le Général Sorente qui a des chances d'être encore en vie. Il ne devrait pas nous être trop hostile, et si Kirth fait preuve de diplomatie…

- Quand je te disais qu'il allait nous voler la vedette…

- Vicius ferme-la merci… Si Kirth fait preuve de diplomatie, Sorente devrait accepter sans trop de problème de nous conduire jusqu'au Temple de Poséidon. Si nous ne trouvons personne, alors seulement nous nous dirigerons vers le centre du Sanctuaire, en priant pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, ou à défaut de ne pas trop tourner en rond. Cela étant dit, nous partons immédiatement. Kirth ouvrira la route, je fermerai la marche. Pelor, tu es officiellement promu bouclier humain, reste auprès d'Athéna et ne t'en éloigne sous aucun prétexte serait-ce de quelques mètres. Jyll, avec Cuivénen, du moins tant qu'elle ne sera pas complètement remise des efforts qu'elle a dus produire pour nous amener ici. Elwing et Vicius, vous flanquez le groupe et vous ouvrez les yeux. Mais interdiction formelle d'engager le combat sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité, n'oubliez pas que nous avons cruellement besoin d'un guide efficace.

- Vous êtes conscientes, ergota Vicius en toussotant, que s'il reste un partisan de Poséidon dans le coin ça va être un brin difficile de le convaincre de nous mener jusqu'au dieu en boîte sans le brutaliser un peu…

- Pas si nous arrivons à lui faire entendre que nous venons pour libérer son âme, rétorqua Kirth.

- Nous venons quoi ?! brailla Pelor de surprise.

- Nous venons libérer Poséidon, dans un premier temps, confirma Athéna en souriant calmement. Et lui réclamer son aide dans un second.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir quelque part, grommela Vicius… J'aurais dû lire les petites lignes en bas du contrat.

- Engagez-vous, rengagez-vous qu'y disaient, grogna Pelor…

- Ben toi tu t'es encore plus fait avoir que moi, faudrait pouvoir dégager avant de se rengager, et ça je crois pas que ce soit trop possible…

- C'est fini oui les irascibles de service ?! cingla Marine. En route, montrez-moi que vous savez tenir une formation, et s'il y en a qui ont envie de traîner les pieds, qu'ils se rappellent que je suis derrière eux… »

La route qui reliait les Piliers de l'Atlantique Nord et Sud était une large chaussée pavée de coussins de basalte, coupée en son milieu par une ligne de jaspe rouge qui courait sur toute sa longueur comme une ligne de feu. Le sol avait beau être ferme sous leurs pas, les jeunes Chevaliers d'Argent n'en avait pas moins la désagréable impression de progresser sur la crête d'un rift précaire, qui à tout moment aurait pu se déchirer brusquement pour les aspirer vers la fournaise du manteau terrestre. Et pour achever de les rassurer, ils percevaient à intervalles réguliers longuement espacés un grondement sourd semblant venir des entrailles de la terre, et qui montait vers eux jusqu'à faire frémir un instant le plancher océanique.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que Poséidon est aussi appelé l'Ebranleur du Sol, dit tranquillement Athéna à Pelor dont l'allure n'aurait pas été plus précautionneuse s'il avait marché sur des coquilles d'œufs.

- Si vous dites ça pour me rassurer c'est raté, maugréa le Chevalier d'Héraclès. Il n'est pas sensé être complètement impuissant, enfermé dans une urne sacrée que vous avez vous-même scellée ?

- Son esprit l'est. Sa conscience, sa volonté. Mais le domaine marin demeure son essence, le corps symbolique de Poséidon. Tant que mon oncle vit les océans vivent aussi, et inversement. Qu'il soit endormi d'une certaine manière n'empêche pas certaines manifestations inconscientes, disons qu'il ronfle ou qu'il tousse dans son sommeil…

- Oui ben tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemar ou qu'il se mette à éternuer !

- Ce cher Pelor, dit Athéna en éclatant d'un rire franc et cristallin, toujours aussi plein de cette simplicité spontanée qui fait si souvent défaut aux chevaliers accomplis… Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, si le sommeil de mon oncle devait être agité, je doute que son propre Sanctuaire en subisse les conséquences.

- Non mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, réagit vivement Pelor le rouge aux joues, c'est juste que j'ai peur d'avoir plus de mal à vous protéger contre un geyser de lave que contre une bande de merlans mal intentionnés. Et puis il n'y a pas que vous, je m'en fais plus pour lui là-devant, il n'a même pas d'armure… Si on rencontrait un vrai pépin on ne pourrait pas courir le risque de s'écarter de vous pour lui sauver les fesses !

- Oh, dans ce cas je peux t'assurer que ton inquiétude est sans objet. En cas de problème, Kirth sera bien le dernier d'entre nous à avoir besoin d'aide.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce gars là ?!

- Désolé fiston, c'est classé secret défense, et tu n'es pas dans le secret… Mais non je plaisante, rit Athéna devant la mine déconfite de Pelor. En fait je pourrais très bien te le dire, mais je préfère tellement te laisser la surprise…

- Dites, maugréa le mis en boîte, vous êtes sure que vous n'auriez pas eu un fils avec le Chevalier Pégase que vous auriez appelé Vicius des fois ? Non parce que… »

Un sifflement bref et discret empêcha le Chevalier d'Héraclès de poursuivre plus avant son outrecuidance irréfléchie. « Du monde ! les avertit Vicius avec un large sourire effronté. On va enfin pouvoir se dérouiller un peu…

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Elwing en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai senti aucune présence…

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à sentir, admit Kirth, mais il a raison. On ne va pas tarder à faire la connaissance du comité d'accueil. »

Effectivement, la rencontre ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. Ils les virent arriver de loin, un groupe d'une vingtaine d'individus qui bondissaient dans leur direction au travers des coraux, manifestement prêts à en découdre. Les soldats portaient des cotes d'écailles argentées que la lumière du Sanctuaire Marin couvrait de reflets irisés comme ceux que l'on peut voir danser sur la peau des saumons lorsqu'ils brisent l'écume au soleil. Tous étaient armés, brandissant indifféremment sabre, grappin, trident ou encore harpon. Et tous étaient auréolés d'une manifestation cosmique de bas étage, suffisante toutefois pour les distinguer du commun des mortels et que leur soit accordé le véritable statut de guerrier. Les marinas encerclèrent rapidement les chevaliers qui avaient resserré leurs rangs autour d'Athéna. A distance respectable, ils avaient pris position sur divers promontoires organiques et minéraux pour bénéficier de l'avantage toujours précieux que confère une position surélevée, prouvant ainsi qu'ils possédaient au moins quelques notions de stratégie. Par ailleurs, leur escouade semblait parfaitement organisée. Les sabreurs formaient le premier cercle, les harponneurs le dernier, tandis que ceux maniant les tridents et les grappins comblaient les intervalles.

Celui qui était manifestement à la tête de l'escouade descendit au niveau d'Athéna et ses chevaliers, et fit quelques pas vers eux en les toisant un à un d'un regard peu amène. Il se distinguait de ses congénères par de puissantes épaulières d'acier ciselées de vagues et un casque à visière surmonté d'une excroissance pareille à une nageoire dorsale. Un lourd boulet bardé de pointes acérées pendait au bout d'une chaîne épaisse enroulée autour de son avant bras. « Je pressens une discussion aussi longue que stérile, déclara-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé l'examen des intrus… Du coup je me demande s'il ne serait pas mieux de couper court. Parce qu'on ne parvient pas ici accidentellement, et donc pas sans savoir que ce lieu est interdit à ceux de la surface.

- C'est on ne peut plus exact, admit Marine en s'avançant à son tour, notre venue ici était parfaitement préméditée. En revanche je crains qu'une discussion à tête reposée soit absolument nécessaire.

- Effectivement, vos têtes risquent de reposer sur le sable incessamment, mais je doute que vous soyez encore en mesure de parler une fois qu'elles auront quitté vos épaules.

- Croyez bien que je suis désolée d'avoir à vous contredire, mais nous ne cherchons pas l'affrontement. Et heureusement pour vous, non seulement vous n'êtes pas de taille mais de surcroît vous n'avez même pas les moyens de nous acculer au combat.

- Quand je disais que ça allait être long et laborieux… Tu parles trop, et les longs discours m'ont toujours ennuyé. Nous sommes armés, nous avons l'avantage du nombre aussi bien que celui de la position, et nos rangs ne sont pas à moitié composés de fillettes à peine sorties des jupes de leur mère. Vous auriez dû en emmener d'avantage comme lui avec vous… »

Le boulet fusa sans crier gare par-dessus l'épaule de Marine, pour frapper Pelor en pleine face. Debout en écran devant Athéna, les bras croisés, le colosse n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter. Le rire du chef des Marinas mourut avant même que ses premières notes en aient franchi les lèvres : au bout de la chaîne encore tendue, la masse d'acier se fendit avant d'exploser sous le nez du Chevalier d'Héraclès, révélant un visage vierge de toute ecchymose où ne se lisait qu'un profond dédain pour le coup qu'il venait d'encaisser sans broncher.

D'un geste preste, Marin attrapa la chaîne qui commençait à se détendre, et d'une simple torsion du poignet, la fit s'enrouler autour de son possesseur tout en l'attirant à elle. Le corps du Marina, ligoté par sa propre arme, s'effondra dans le sable à ses pieds. « Bien, reprit sans aucune agressivité la Chevalier d'Ithildin, à présent que vous avez pu observer à quel point vos prétentions belliqueuses étaient dérisoires, vous voudrez bien nous prêter une oreille plus attentive j'espère.

- Je crois qu'il n'y à qu'une seule chose à répondre à ça, grommela le chef des Marinas derrière sa visière à demie enfouie dans le sable… Pas de quartier !! cria-t-il en invoquant son cosmos pour faire exploser la chaîne qui l'enserrait » Les harpons fusèrent à l'instant où d'une souplesse rapide il se rétablit sur ses pieds, enchaînant sur une série de coups de poing à destination de la Chevalier de l'Aigle, et les sabreurs se ruèrent à l'assaut.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, rompu peu après par la montée de deux rires, celui simple et cristallin de la jeune Cuivénen, se mêlant de façon insolite à l'hilarité de Vicius qui semblait transporter tous les sarcasmes du monde. Les harpons n'avaient pas fait un mètre qu'ils s'étaient immobilisés pour tourner leur pointe vers ceux qui les avaient lancés, et les sabreurs courraient encore lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils moulinaient inutilement des jambes, suspendus en l'air juste au-dessus du sol qu'ils n'effleuraient plus que du bout des orteils. Quant au chef des Marinas, il se débattait sans succès devant Marine qui l'avait complètement immobilisé d'une seule main, par une clef de bras qu'elle avait terminée en agrippant le poignet opposé.

« Allons, soyez raisonnables, fit Elwing les bras écartés dans une volonté d'apaiser les esprits. Si vous persistez à fermer vos ouïes et à aller à la pêche aux ennuis il finira par y avoir des blessés.

- Traduction, ricana Vicius : vous allez vous faire écailler les gars.

- C'est un fait, confirma Marine en faisant tourner sur lui-même le chef des marinas avant de le lâcher pour qu'il aille s'écraser sans autres dommages contre un massif de corail. Nous ne souhaitons pas vous affronter mais ça ne signifie pas que vous ne risquez rien à essayer malgré tout. Alors un peu de bon sens et calmez-vous ! Nous voulons seulement avoir des nouvelles du Général Sor…

- Derrière ! les alerta subitement Kirth. »

Les Marinas en lévitation furent projetés les uns contres les autres et les harpons retombèrent en rebondissant bruyamment sur les rochers. Les Chevaliers d'Argent firent volte-face en une fraction de seconde qui leur avait permis de comprendre l'avertissement du Bélier. Une fraction de seconde qui aurait pu toutefois être lourde de conséquences : la vague d'énergie était presque sur eux lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, mais celle-ci s'écrasa sur une barrière invisible qui miroita un bref instant d'un reflet moiré. Tous n'avaient pas été pris de court. L'instant suivant, une masse de basalte explosa, fendue en deux avant de se lézarder entièrement sous l'action d'une froidure extrême.

Vicius se frappa le front du poing, maudissant intérieurement sa distraction, alors que Jyll la bleue laissait s'estomper son aura glaciale. Une aura qui faisait aussi froid dans le dos. Si Vicius partageait volontiers dans la provocation quelques uns des élans un rien sexistes de Pelor, tout en les sachant comme lui parfaitement dénués de tout fondement, la seconde élève du Chevalier du Cygne venait de s'affranchir à vie de ce genre de quolibets. Le frère d'armes de Neithan était prompt à porter un jugement, et il le révisait rarement. A compter de ce moment, son opinion était faite : Jyll la bleue méritait qu'on la prît au sérieux sans concession, une jeune femme aussi redoutable que secrète. Mais l'heure n'était plus à l'observation de ses partenaires. Dans le nuage de sable et de particules gelées soulevé par l'attaque de la Chevalier de la Croix du Sud, une silhouette menaçante venait d'apparaître. Ou du moins, autrement plus préoccupante que les marinas qui venaient de faire si piètre figure.

L'homme arborait une protection qui paraissait n'avoir guère à envier à celles des Chevaliers d'Argent. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sans partager quelques lignes similaires à celles de l'armure de l'Argo. Ses plaques intermédiaires étaient d'un vert impérial où la lumière se réverbérait en reflets glauques, le reste aussi noir que le dos d'une anguille à la brillance viride. Un peu plus grand que Vicius, bien moins que Pelor, la largeur de ses épaules le faisait paraître plus imposant qu'il ne l'était, et conférait à sa silhouette quelque chose de bestial. Son visage brun et tavelé disparaissait sous une chevelure et une barbe grasses, pendant longues et embrouillées comme des halliers de sargasses. Et pour parachever cette face rébarbative, au milieu de ce fouillis disgracieux luisaient deux yeux pers, pareils à deux billes de cruauté.

La réaction des marinas à cette arrivée fut éloquente : ils se regroupèrent la tête basse, murmurant craintivement un nom, trop bas pour que les protecteurs d'Athéna pussent le saisir. Leur chef s'avança malgré tout pour ployer une échine tremblante devant le nouvel arrivant.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de marins d'eau douce, de la chair à lamproies. » La voix était aussi désagréable que l'homme à laquelle elle appartenait, une sorte de gargouillis, guttural et suintant, tel qu'en aurait émis un iguane doué de parole. « Au large Major ! Vous et vos hommes mériteriez la bouline pour pareille incompétence. » L'air se contracta autour du serviteur de Poséidon, et se dilata brusquement en une onde de choc qui envoya sans autre formalité les marinas rouler-bouler au loin dans la plaine abyssale.

« Ne les blâmez pas, sollicita tardivement Elwing. Ils n'y sont pour rien. On ne peut pas espérer d'un pêcheur à la ligne qu'il ferre un cachalot…

- Votre opinion m'importe aussi peu que vos existences, répondit le nouvel arrivant en tournant vers eux sa face acariâtre. Foutez le camp, ou les crabes se repaîtront de vos dépouilles détrempées dans les champs des noyés.

- Dîtes, faudrait voir à pas trop pousser le bouchon, gronda Pelor. On cause meilleur quand on est à un contre huit. » Le Chevalier d'Héraclès n'insista pas, sans doute à cause du jaillissement d'énergie, saumâtre et huileux, qu'il dut précipitamment contenir à deux mains en dérapant sur le sable, la force de l'impact ayant eu raison de son assise. Démonstration probante de la part du serviteur de Poséidon. Faire perdre du terrain d'un simple revers du bras à un chevalier aussi robuste que Pelor n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui…

« Dernier coup de semonce, les prévint le défenseur du Sanctuaire Marin. Taillez au large, ou bien il vous faudra abandonner votre honneur en vous liguant contre moi si vous voulez espérer survivre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? murmura Elwing à Vicius. Il doit bien se douter qu'il n'a aucune chance de nous retenir à lui seul…

- A ton avis, il nous faudra combien de temps pour nous décider à lui sauter dessus tous ensemble ? siffla le Chevalier de Persée. Aucun de nous n'imagine perdre un duel contre lui, il le sait, il gagne du temps… »

Un pli soucieux striait le front de Marine. Un coup d'œil à Kirth lui avait confirmé que celui qui leur barrait la route ne pouvait faire partie des Généraux. Pas assez puissant, et cependant bien assez pour qu'elle se souciât d'éviter une confrontation directe avec les jeunes Chevaliers d'Argent. Pour eux, l'homme était dangereux. Son regard possédait une fixité inquiétante, qu'elle se rappelait avoir croisé au moins une fois par le passé. Un douloureux souvenir, qui datait de plus de vingt ans…

_Ils étaient sur la colline qui dominait la vallée menant au Sanctuaire, le dernier endroit où pouvaient s'approcher librement ceux qui n'étaient pas autorisés à emprunter la route qui traversait les douze temples. Il y avait là une pierre tombale isolée, marquée par les intempéries. Une simple dalle de granit, terne et austère, qui en disait long sur l'affection vouée à celui dont elle gardait l'éternel repos. Ce n'en était pas moins de la bonne pierre, les mauvaises herbes n'y avaient trouvé aucune prise, et le temps userait sans doute bien des années avant de réussir à la lézarder. Aiolia était agenouillé à coté. Il creusait sans hâte la terre de ses mains nues, pour planter une stèle de marbre qu'il avait apportée. Les débris de l'ancienne avaient été jetés à bas de la colline, une simple planche de bois dont la grossière épitaphe tracée à la suie avait depuis longtemps été recouverte par des propos injurieux à l'encontre du défunt. La nouvelle stèle ne serait pas profanée. C'était un Chevalier d'Or qui la dressait à présent, et plus un môme en larmes qui bravait la vindicte générale pour offrir une sépulture à un traître._

_Quand Aiolia s'était redressé, son visage avait gagné une quiétude nouvelle à la place de cette ombre que Marine avait toujours semblé voir planer sur son front. Elle ne s'était jamais permis de l'interroger sur ses sentiments, et Aiolia ne parlait jamais de son frère, hormis pour affirmer qu'un jour viendrait où il serait un chevalier plus puissant que celui qu'Aiolos avait été en son temps. Rien de plus. Avant ce jour elle n'aurait pu dire si le Lion avait pu grandir libre, ou étouffé par une rancœur secrète pour celui qui avait couvert leur nom d'opprobre. A le voir ainsi, Marine sut que celui que l'on appelait encore parfois dans son dos « le frère du traître » avait trouvé sa propre paix._

_Ils étaient sur le point de s'en retourner quand ils l'aperçurent. Aiolia avait sursauté, démontrant ainsi que lui non plus n'avait pas perçu sa présence. Marine ne le connaissait pas mais elle avait sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de son échine. Il paraissait à peine plus âgé qu'Aiolia, pourtant ces quelques années les séparaient plus sûrement qu'un fossé. Son visage était sévère, avec des pommettes saillantes et une mâchoire volontaire taillée au couteau. Mais c'était dans le regard qu'était condensé tout le vécu de cet homme. Un regard dont elle avait été à peine effleurée avant qu'il se portât sur le Lion, mais qui l'avait sonnée comme si elle s'était heurtée à un rempart d'obsidienne. Un regard qui se regardait lui-même dans les pupilles d'Aiolia. Ses yeux étaient noirs, pareils au noir d'un fourreau vide lorsque l'épée est au clair. Fixes, désenchantés, et pourtant durs, emplis d'une résolution implacable et absolue. Des yeux qui ne cilleraient jamais. C'était le regard un homme qui avait fait un choix un seul, lequel avait définitivement déterminé le reste de son existence._

_Marine n'avait jamais recroisé Shura. Elle ne devait connaître son nom que bien plus tard, ainsi qu'apprendre que c'était lui qui avait exécuté Aiolos. Le Capricorne n'avait posé aucune question, il était simplement venu regarder. Il avait vu un frère rendre un dernier hommage à son frère, qui parait-il, avait également été presque le sien, et il était reparti. Mais la Chevalier de l'Aigle avait toujours été convaincue que ce jour là, Shura aurait tout aussi bien pu les voir comme les adorateurs du traître, et que si tel avait été le cas, ni elle ni Aiolia n'aurait eu le pouvoir de le persuader du contraire. La vérité ne dépendait pas d'eux, elle n'avait été qu'une projection du regard de Shura sur lequel ils n'avaient aucune emprise._

Il y avait cette même détermination impénétrable dans les yeux du serviteur de Poséidon. Cet homme là serait toujours imprévisible, car aucun élément extérieur ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Il ne se poserait jamais de question, ne reviendrait jamais sur ses décisions. Et il n'hésiterait jamais. Peu importât qu'il eût déjà ou non l'expérience des batailles, il n'en avait pas besoin. Contrairement aux Chevaliers d'Argent. Marine secoua la tête. « Kirth, j'aimerais autant que les jeunes ne s'initient pas au combat réel avec celui là, si tu pouvais t'en charger…

- Non Marine, refusa posément le Bélier. Ton inquiétude est justifiée, il y a plus en cet homme qu'il n'y parait. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je resterai auprès d'Athéna. Je n'aurais aucun mal à le vaincre, mais je pourrais manquer d'anticiper un coup qui ne me serait pas destiné. C'est un risque que je ne veux pas courir. Seul le _Cristal Wall_ peut garantir à cent pour cent la sécurité d'Athéna, et ce sera ma tâche. Battre cet homme est la vôtre.

- Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à m'en occuper moi-même, soupira la Chevalier d'Ithildin.

- Je ne pense pas, Marine, objecta tranquillement Elwing. Après tout, vous êtes notre leader, et un groupe n'expose jamais son leader à moins d'y être absolument obligé.

- Vous en faîtes pas, M'dame de l'Aigle, ça va bien se passer, lança Vicius en devançant l'objection de la Chevalier d'Ithildin. Je vais me le faire, je vous promets même de rester raisonnable et de ne pas en arriver à des extrémités radicales qui feraient tourner la mission en eau de boudin. C'est bien pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir non ? Pour parer aux coups tordus. Et bien là c'est un coup tordu, je m'y connais, et je m'y colle. »

Marine était sur le point de couper court à ces contestations puériles, mais une vibration apaisante en provenance d'Athéna prévint ses remontrances. Un sourire placide, presque malicieux flottait sur ses lèvres. Sans doute Vicius devait-il en être à l'origine, au moins partiellement. Parfois horripilant, souvent insolent, le Chevalier de Persée n'en avait pas moins le don inestimable de plier la moindre contrariété sous une insouciance rassurante. Tout comme Seiya. Un sempiternel concentré d'optimisme donnant l'illusion que rien de sérieux ne saurait lui arriver. L'Aigle savait à quel point leur Déesse devait être touchée par ce sentiment qui ne pouvait manquer de lui rappeler ce qu'elle éprouvait auprès de son plus intime Protecteur. Regarder Vicius, ce devait être comme contempler un reflet de Seiya, au temps où ce dernier savait encore sourire… Une époque qu'elle espérait de toutes ses forces ne pas être révolue. Aucune nouvelle ne leur était parvenue de Rozan depuis que le légendaire Pégase s'y était retiré, l'âme lestée d'un cœur trop lourd qui n'était pas le sien. Marine chassa ces pensées d'un revers de la main, elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ce genre d'émotions l'envahir pour l'instant. Vicius n'était pas Seiya. Ce qui en l'occurrence valait peut-être mieux. L'élève était plus malin que le maître. Impulsif il l'était certainement, mais sa cervelle tournait plus vite encore que ses poings. Elle croisa les bras, se contenant d'un hochement de tête en guise d'assentiment pour le Chevalier de Persée.

Le sourire provocateur de Vicius s'élargit, et il croisa les doigts au-dessus de lui en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Il se portait déjà à la rencontre du serviteur de Poséidon quand une main retint doucement son bras. Tournant la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le sourire candide de Cuivénen. « Pas cette fois, Vicius, l'arrêta la Chevalier de l'Argo. Je suis sure que tu t'en sortirais très bien, mais Jyll finit toujours ce qu'elle a commencé.

- Ben voyons, s'esclaffa l'impatient, j'aimerais bien voir ça. » Le frôlement d'un bout de tissu sur son bras le fit sursauter quand la Chevalier de la Croix du Sud le dépassa, enveloppée dans sa cape ardoise comme un spectre hivernal. « Hé ?! Jamais tu comprends le second degré ? lança-t-il à son intention. » Une réplique qui manquait de conviction et qui n'arracha pas un coup d'œil à Jyll dont le regard d'acier imperturbable braquait sa froide intensité sur son imminent adversaire. Un regard qui n'altéra pas un instant la face pleine de morgue du serviteur de Poséidon. Pas une once d'inquiétude non plus que d'impatience. Juste ce mépris hargneux, qui ne devait pas sa raison d'être à ce que ce fût une femme qui venait l'affronter, mais parce qu'il le leur destinait indifféremment à tous. Un cosmos saumâtre, dont les rares radiations aigues-marines étaient gâchées par les nombreux courants céladons, s'éleva en bouillonnant autour de lui. Sans hâte, Jyll lui répondit en écartant les pans de sa cape pour dégager ses bras, et laissa son aura s'épanouir en un halot glaciaire.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se toiser silencieusement, leur confrontation muette seulement troublée par les vibrations de leurs énergies. Une latence gratuite, que d'autres qu'eux auraient mis à profit pour se jauger mutuellement, mais les convictions respectives de ces deux là étaient telles qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ce n'était pas d'avantage une tentative d'intimidation pour prendre l'ascendant avant que le véritable combat ne débutât. Inflexible, chacun savait instinctivement que l'autre l'était tout autant et qu'il faudrait une démonstration concrète pour le faire vaciller. Ils attendaient simplement l'instant, cette seconde que rien ne différencie des autres et que pourtant l'on reconnaît instantanément comme celle derrière laquelle les évènements basculent. Quelque chose craqua, sans doute un massif de corail cédant au refroidissement graduel de l'air marin autour de la Chevalier d'Argent.

« _The Great Embolon_ ! rauqua le soudard des océans. » Un vent tourbillonnant s'enfla aussitôt, et au travers de l'aura verdâtre naquit la silhouette d'un gigantesque galion toutes voiles dehors, dont la proue s'ornait sous le beaupré d'un formidable éperon. L'attaque était rudimentaire, une estocade brutale qui ne cherchait qu'une efficacité destructrice. La vitesse et la puissance développées étaient tout à fait à même de rivaliser avec ce qu'auraient pu produire les jeunes Chevaliers d'Argent au meilleur de leur forme. Mais Jyll avait répliqué avant que ses compagnons n'eussent réalisé dans quel péril elle aurait pu se trouver. Kirth, dont le regard était en mesure de suivre des échanges autrement plus fulgurants, eut tout le loisir de la regarder armer son poing sans s'écarter de la ligne dangereuse, avant d'ouvrir les doigts pour libérer un courant polaire. « _Diamond's Dust_, murmura sereinement le Chevalier du Bélier. Rien ne vaut l'enseignement du maître, Isil serait verte de voir une telle technique dans les mains d'une bleue… » Les deux arcanes s'annulèrent. Le vaisseau d'énergie s'enlisa dans la glace à mi distance des deux protagonistes et disparut dans une explosion de particules gelées. Quelques cristaux continuèrent leur course jusqu'au serviteur de Poséidon, mais celui-ci n'eut pas à esquisser un geste pour se débarrasser de la fine pellicule de givre qui vint recouvrir son armure. Le reliquat de l'arcane de Jyll n'était pas assez consistant.

Le chevalier des mers ne parut pas particulièrement touché par l'avortement de son attaque. Il gratta sa joue de ses ongles noirs au travers de ses longs poils collés par les quelques cristaux qui y adhéraient encore. « Maîtrise du froid, constata-t-il en un marmonnement qui n'attendait pas de réponse. Projection conique, ouverture de soixante degrés, action condensée sur trente… Moins cent cinquante degrés Celsius environ, mettons que tu peux forcer jusqu'à la barre des deux cents. C'est un peu mieux que Sullivan. Mais insuffisant…

- A quoi y joue le mataf ? grommela Pelor en relâchant avec soulagement sa respiration qu'il avait contenue devant la violence de l'assaut.

- Il calcule ses chances on dirait, avança Elwing. Apparemment il n'avait pas vraiment misé sa victoire sur son attaque, c'était plus un coup d'investigation histoire de voir ce que pouvait lui opposer Jyll…

- Celle-là compte pour morte si elle retente un coup du même genre, leur lança âprement le serviteur de Poséidon. Un volontaire pour prendre sa place ?

- T'as raison, fais le malin, réagit Pelor du tac au tac, toi non plus tu ne feras pas de vieux os si tu utilises encore une fois cette technique sur l'un d'entre nous…

- Bien sûr, si vous avez été capables de regarder à travers votre amie pour me voir l'exécuter, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai porté mon coup de front au lieu de chercher à la déborder ? Alors redis-moi un peu, lequel de nous deux fait le malin ?

- Tu bluffais ? s'enquit suavement Vicius. Parce que pour moi il marque un point là.

- Jyll, intervint Athéna, je préférerais éviter d'aller trouver mon oncle en portant la tête de l'un de ses hommes sous le bras, mais je ne te ferai pas courir de risques inutilement. Dis-moi si tu te sens capable de l'immobiliser sans mettre ta vie en jeu.

- Je peux le faire, Excellence.

- Alors je te laisse une tentative. Restez en retrait vous autres. Vicius, Elwing, Soyez prêts à réagir au cas où, mais n'intervenez que si Jyll est véritablement en danger.

- Bien "Excellence", ricana Vicius. »

Son amusement fut de courte durée. Le galion verdâtre venait de réapparaître, de façon bien plus redoutable. Ses flans étaient souillés par des crinières d'algues en décomposition et des coquillages rongés par des pustules de corail. Ses voiles en lambeaux fouettaient furieusement ses mâts corrodés par le sel, et sinistrement éclairés par des feux de Saint-Elme au milieu d'un ouragan de cosmos. Vicius serra les dents, et commença à concentrer son aura en même temps que la Chevalier de la Croix du Sud invoquait la sienne.

_« Athéna t'a demandé d'attendre Vicius_, fit la voix de Kirth en s'immisçant directement dans son esprit.

_- Fais pas chier, tu as vu la puissance qu'il développe ? Elle va se faire fumer !_

_- Si elle essaie de passer au travers, probable oui_, concéda le Bélier._ Tu fais la même erreur que lui. Jyll a dit qu'elle pouvait lui geler les pattes, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle va chercher à le faire directement sans l'avoir mis k.o. avant._

_- Génial que tu y aies pensé, mais elle, elle est au courant ? _pesta intérieurement le Chevalier d'Argent sans pouvoir se résoudre à contenir l'ébullition grandissante de son cosmos.

_- Qui sait… Mais ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas._

- Facile à dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va tenter, tu sais toi ? s'enquit instamment Vicius auprès de la Chevalier de l'Argo.

- Non, répondit à regret Cuivénen en secouant la tête. C'est le _Ice Cross's Heart_, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue l'utiliser. Jyll n'a jamais réussi à produire un froid aussi bas que l'aurait souhaité notre maître, alors elle a développé des arcanes qui lui permettent d'associer le froid à d'autres techniques. Le plus souvent elle utilise des attaques tranchantes, ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à couper en deux explose quand même à cause du refroidissement. C'est très efficace, mais ça… c'est autre chose…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans le citron ta copine ! explosa Vicius. On n'utilise pas sa technique maîtresse contre un adversaire qu'on veut épargner et qu'on risque de recroiser plus tard ! »

Jyll avait écarté les bras à l'horizontal, ses paumes tournées vers son adversaire étincelaient d'un flamboiement immaculé qui ne cessait de gagner en intensité. Derrière elle, au sein de son aura, se dessinait de plus en plus nettement une croix cerclée dont l'anneau tournait lentement autour d'un cœur de glace qui pulsait au rythme de celui de la Chevalier d'Argent. Sans que le halot autour d'elle ne s'agrandît, son cosmos augmentait continuellement, son intensité concentrée aux limites immédiates de son corps. S'il n'égalait pas celui du serviteur de Poséidon, il croissait parallèlement, maintenant constant l'écart entre les deux puissances invoquées. Un écart qui deviendrait vite dérisoire en regard de l'élévation des deux cosmos. L'avantage qu'avait sur elle son adversaire ne vaudrait bientôt plus rien, et celui-ci le savait parfaitement. Il déclencha son attaque, sans doute plus tôt qu'il l'avait escompté. Des vagues s'élevèrent comme deux murs aqueux autour des flancs du galion qui avait crû démesurément jusqu'à envahir la totalité de son aura. Il s'arc-bouta sur ses jambes, se préparant manifestement à s'élancer pour porter son coup au corps à corps…

« Capitaine Davy Jones, il me semble que vous faîtes preuve d'un peu trop de véhémence. » La voix coupa net l'adversaire de Jyll dans son élan. Il se raidit sur place, ne succombant pas toutefois au saisissement au point d'en perdre sa concentration. Son cosmos ne se dissipa pas, et continua de bouillonner à la limite de la conflagration.

Celui qui par son interpellation avait momentanément interrompu le combat se tenait au milieu de la route de basalte, à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière le groupe du Sanctuaire. Son arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue de tous, Kirth et Marine lui faisaient face, qu'ils aient été conscients de l'avortement que son intrusion allait engendrer ou suffisamment confiants dans la solidarité des Chevaliers d'Argent pour leur abandonner le sort de Jyll. L'inconnu arborait une protection similaire à celle de son probable congénère, quoi qu'un peu moins disgracieuse. Elle avait la couleur sombre et bleutée des dos des longs poissons qui croisent au grand large, rehaussée par la teinte outremer de ses plaques de moindre importance. Une excroissance qui pointait au-delà de son poing droit évoquait le rostre d'un espadon, et de son diadème partait jusqu'à son dos une crête ondulée semblable à la nageoire dorsale d'un poisson voilier. L'homme était vieux. Son visage glabre bruni par l'air marin était incroyablement ridé. Seul son regard, limpide et attentif, témoignait chez lui d'une vigueur que le passage des années était loin d'avoir totalement émoussée.

« Santiago… grinça sans se retourner celui que le nouveau venu avait nommé Davy Jones…

- Vous feriez mieux de modérer vos ardeurs et de réfléchir un instant. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas un grand effort de lucidité pour comprendre que seul vous n'avez pas grand-chose à attendre d'un combat contre la Déesse Athéna et ses Chevaliers d'Argent.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Santiago, aucun être de la surface ne traversa le Courant du Brésil sans m'en rendre raison !

- Cette voie est aussi la mienne, Capitaine. Et si vous vous devez de défendre nos frontières, je doute que vous disposiez de l'autorité suffisante pour déclencher une guerre contre le Sanctuaire sur votre seule initiative. Je gage que votre maître serait désagréablement surpris de vous voir outrepasser vos prérogatives, à moins qu'on ne vous ait récemment promu Commandant à sa place ? »

Le Capitaine du Courant du Brésil serra les dents en s'abstenant de répondre. Il n'avait manifestement rien perdu de sa vindicte, mais son cosmos se résorba lentement, jusqu'à disparaître sans doute à contre coeur. Celui qui l'avait ainsi admonesté hocha la tête en signe de simple assentiment où l'on aurait vainement cherché une trace d'autosatisfaction, et reporta son regard sur le groupe qui entourait Athéna. « Je suis Santiago du Marlin, Capitaine du Gulf-Stream, et si je ne cautionne pas les manières du Capitaine Davy Jones, je me dois néanmoins vous demander ce que vous venez faire sur le domaine de sa Majesté Poséidon.

- Nous venons voir le Général Sorente, répondit à nouveau Marine après une profonde inspiration empreinte de lassitude. S'il est toujours en vie et parmi vous.

- J'ai peur que cette réponse ne soit insuffisante, retorqua sans agressivité et néanmoins fermement Santiago. Ou alors vous voudrez bien me dire également pourquoi vous auriez souhaité rencontrer le… "Général" Sorente.

- Navré Capitaine, vous qui venez si justement de parler "d'autorité nécessaire" à votre compagnon, vous devez comprendre qu'il est des questions que nous ne pouvons pas aborder avec n'importe qui. Si vous ne pouvez prendre sur vous de nous amener jusqu'à Sorente, alors conduisez nous à celui qui en a le pouvoir. Mais je crains que les raisons profondes de notre présence ici-bas ne soient trop sensibles pour que l'on puisse les confier à un subalterne, sans vouloir vous offenser.

- Et maintenant Santiago ? charria Davy Jones de sa voix bilieuse. Tu as l'air frais après ces palabres ô combien fructueuses. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Amener une clique de nos ennemis ataviques jusqu'à l'un des piliers du Sanctuaire Marin ? Ou bien te décider enfin à leur faire bouffer les polypes par le pédicule ?

- Je vous prie d'excuser le Capitaine Davy Jones pour son manque de tact. C'est un gaillard précieux lorsque les sabords sont levés, mais je crains qu'il ne soit un peu trop étroit de caractère pour soutenir des pourparlers en toute aménité. »

Le Capitaine du Courant du Brésil sursauta violement, et fit aussitôt volte-face avant de mettre un genou en terre malgré sa visible répugnance à ployer l'échine. Il fut presque immédiatement imité par son homologue du Gulf-Stream, lequel, malgré son âge avancé, sembla endurer moins de roideur dans la génuflexion.

L'homme qui s'avançait sans hâte à leur rencontre devait compter parmi les merveilles de l'océan. Son visage était d'une finesse remarquable, du délicat tracé de ses lèvres à la noble arrête de son nez aquilin. La pâleur de sa peau, loin de paraître maladive, avait la douceur bleutée d'une dragée baptismale. Ses longs cheveux lapis-lazulis tombaient lisses et droits jusqu'à ses reins. Sa figure était illuminée d'un regard cyan que surmontaient deux points lavande à l'endroit des sourcils, et des ombres dansaient sur lui, pareilles aux jeux de lumières traversant les vagues comme s'il s'était trouvé à quelques centimètres de la surface. Richement vêtu, il portait ses atours avec une aisance naturelle qui confinait à de la simplicité malgré le faste de ceux-ci. Une longue tunique de brocard, où des anémones d'argent fleurissaient sur un champ azurin, laissait ses bras nus et tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle était serrée à sa taille par un large ruban de soie blanche, auquel était attachée une conque nacrée qui tressautait doucement sur sa hanche au rythme de ses pas. La moitié de son corps était drapé sous un manteau de satin immaculé qu'il retenait sur son bras, accroché sur une épaule par une fibule d'argent ciselée à l'image d'un cheval cabré émergeant des vagues. L'homme était pieds nus. Un fin bracelet entourait l'une de ses chevilles, un autre plus large serrait son biceps à la manière d'un brassard. Un étroit collier de perles irisées autour d'une perle noire grelottait à son coup, et une aigue-marine ondulait comme un pendule au bout de son oreille.

« Je suis le Commandant de l'Atlantique Sud, et je serais honoré que vous me considériez comme votre obligé, à défaut de pouvoir être votre serviteur. Mar-nu-Falmar est le nom que l'on m'a donné. Ce qui signifie « le Pays sous les Vagues » dans ma langue natale, celle d'une nation dont je suis hélas l'un des derniers représentants.

- Enchantée Commandant, répondit gracieusement Athéna, quittant le groupe de ses protecteurs pour s'avancer au devant de la scène. Nous étions justement à la recherche d'un homme sensé, je suis ravie que nous vous ayons trouvé.

- Mon plaisir, s'inclina Mar-nu-Falmar. Ma demeure n'est pas très éloignée, consentiriez-vous à me suivre jusque là ? Un cadre confortable et civilisé me parait plus indiqué pour vous écouter m'exposer les raisons de votre présence ici bas.

- Mais certainement. Votre hospitalité me semble infiniment préférable plutôt que de risquer une série de confrontations stériles provoquées par la vieille inimitié qui plane entre Poséidon et moi.

- Dans ce cas, conclut le Commandant en s'avançant tranquillement vers Marine pour prendre sa main avant de la poser sur son bras, je suis malheureusement indigne de vous approcher d'avantage, mais permettez moi néanmoins de vous guider auprès de celle qui semble être à la tête de ces jeunes gens. »

La Chevalier d'Ithildin fut manifestement trop surprise pour décliner, l'eût-elle voulu, l'invitation de Mar-nu-Falmar. Elle se laissa entraîner, s'arrangeant simplement pour se placer entre le serviteur de Poséidon et Athéna alors que Kirth escortait cette dernière de l'autre côté. Les mains sur les hanches, Pelor les regarda s'éloigner l'air aussi stoïque qu'un Augias devant ses écuries rutilantes. « La vache y doute de rien ! laissa-t-il échapper.

- Et il a raison apparemment, renchérit Vicius. Moi qui croyait qu'il allait se prendre un vent, mais là on dirait bien que l'aiglette a les serres engluées dans le miel…

- Jaloux les hommes ? leur demanda Elwing dans une parfaite imitation de l'ingénuité. Vous auriez raison, voilà toute la différence en des mâles qui cherchent à plaire et un homme naturellement séduisant.

- Une différence que tu côtoies de bien près ma chère… lui rétorqua Vicius du tac au tac.

- Bonjours la solidarité masculine, grogna Pelor, si en plus tu lui donnes raison…

- Bougre d'idiot ! l'houspilla la Chevalier de l'Eridan, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers les deux jeunes femmes restées en retrait. Si seulement tu percutais aussi bien de la cervelle que des poings…

- Vous devriez avancer, leur conseilla presque affablement le Capitaine Santiago. Le Commandant ne se préoccupera pas de vous attendre. Et vous n'aimeriez pas les perdre de vue avec Jones sur vos talons.

_- Il a raison, _renchérit mentalement Kirth à l'intention de Vicius. _Celui-là pourrait nous faire un coup de Trafalgar à tout moment, garde un œil sur lui._

_- T'inquiète, _lui répondit le Chevalier de Persée par le même moyen en faisant machinalement confiance au Bélier pour capter ses pensées. _Pelor ne le lâchera pas d'une semelle, il meurt d'envie de l'envoyer par le fond depuis qu'il l'a forcé à reculer…_

_- Tiens-le en laisse ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment idéal pour qu'ils se castagnent._ »

Ce fut au tour du Capitaine du Gulf Stream d'être surpris quand la jeune Chevalier de l'Argo vint passer son bras sous le sien en éclatant de son rire cristallin. Certes le vieux marlin leur avait témoigné infiniment moins d'animosité que le Capitaine du Brésil, mais il n'en était pas moins un serviteur de Poséidon dont la puissance relative que laissait supposer son rang subalterne n'aurait pas dû lui autoriser le luxe de taire complètement sa méfiance à l'encontre des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Il y avait cependant tant de naturel et de simplicité dans le geste de Cuivénen qu'il ne chercha pas à rompre le contact, et le nouveau duo se mit lui aussi en route vers la demeure de Mar-nu-Falmar.

« Et deux mâchoires par terre, deux… commenta Elwing. » Mais le Chevalier d'Héraclès ne réagit pas. Conformément à l'intuition de Vicius, le grand Pelor avait retrouvé son sérieux, et tout en marchant à hauteur de la Chevalier de l'Eridan, il surveillait la progression de l'inconciliable Davy Jones qui traçait son propre chemin à bonne distance entre les massifs de basalte. Quant au Chevalier de Persée, il avait ralentit le pas pour se laisser rejoindre par Jyll la bleue, dont le regard attentif et protecteur ne cessait de couver l'insouciante Chevalier de l'Argo.

« Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire tout à l'heure ? lui demanda Vicius lorsque la Chevalier de la Croix du Sud sembla enfin s'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence à ses côtés. » Il crut qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas tant elle mit de temps à desserrer les lèvres, comme si elle devait puiser loin en elle-même pour consentir à l'effort d'une simple conversation. Jyll dut finir par conclure que la question était légitime puisqu'elle y donna suite, encore que d'une façon un tant soit peu imprécise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? l'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

- Je ne crois rien, je ne te connais pas. Tu es peut-être plus douée qu'il n'y parait, tu es peut-être idiote.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Rien, mentit Vicius sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Mais je dois le savoir. Je sais dans quel guêpier le manque de jugeote de Pelor peut l'amener à se fourrer, et ce dont il est capable de se sortir par la force. Je connais le mode d'analyse d'Elwing et le genre de réponse qu'elle peut opposer à une situation inhabituelle. Et j'entrevois assez nettement les qualités et les limites de ton amie. Mais pas les tiennes. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à une équipière que je connais aussi mal, ni la protéger comme les autres.

- Et toi qui te protège ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! Je suis le meilleur du lot. Pelor est peut-être un peu plus costaud, Elwing un peu plus technique, mais je les talonne de près et je suis bien plus malin qu'eux. Si Kirth et Marine se retrouvent coincés autour d'Athéna, ce sera à moi d'être le dernier recours pour sauver vos fesses.

- Ce sont les personnes les plus intelligentes qui se retrouvent les plus démunies le jour où elles rencontrent un adversaire qui les dépasse, objecta posément la Chevalier de la Croix du Sud.

- Pas moi. Je suis tellement malin que je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de plus malin que moi.

- Vraiment ? fit Jyll en esquissant un premier sourire de ses lèvres bleutées alors que son regard d'acier plongeait dans l'or de Vicius.

- Mais quelle emmerdeuse ! fulmina le Chevalier de Persée avec assez de force pour inciter Elwing et Pelor à se détourner.

- Il préparait quelque chose, fit Jyll en revenant inopinément à la question initiale de Vicius. Je me suis arrangée pour qu'il me prenne au sérieux, pour qu'il change d'avis et fonce sur moi en remettant une manœuvre plus complexe à plus tard. Je n'aurais pas libéré le_ Ice Cross's Heart_, je voulais juste l'attirer au corps à corps… »

La curiosité était aussi de mise à l'avant du cortège. Le Commandant Mar-nu-Falmar, après avoir complaisamment joué les cicérones en indiquant à Marine et Athéna quelques merveilles marines près desquelles ils passaient, s'était tourné vers Kirth en détaillant les lignes de son visage. « Vous n'êtes pas Atlante, constata-t-il avec assurance.

- Non, reconnut le Bélier. Je suis Muvien.

- Je suis heureux de constater que nos lointains parents n'ont pas tous disparu, et tout aussi ravi de savoir que leur art ne s'est pas perdu, continua le Commandant de l'Atlantique Sud en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers les Chevaliers d'Argent. Les armures qu'arborent ces jeunes gens sont splendides, est-ce là votre œuvre ?

- Hélas non. Mon maître était un expert dans ce domaine, mais il nous a quitté avant d'avoir pu me transmettre tout son savoir faire. Je suis le dernier Muvien, et malheureusement je doute que je puisse égaler un jour les orfèvres-armuriers de jadis. »

Marine se retint de le contredire, bien que la façon dont Kirth avait déclaré ceci ait pu laisser penser qu'il se considérait comme un médiocre restaurateur d'armure. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas, si les douze armures d'or avaient retrouvé leur solidité d'antan, sérieusement mise à mal au terme de la dernière Guerre Sainte, c'était bien à lui qu'on le devait. Cela étant, le Bélier n'avait fait que dire un peu trop scrupuleusement la vérité. S'il avait travaillé presque aussi longuement les deux armures d'ithildin que les armures d'or, il n'avait apporté que des retouches minimes aux protections qu'arboraient les Chevaliers d'Argent. Et il continuait de cultiver un souvenir idéal de son maître disparu, nul doute qu'il se considérât sincèrement inférieur à Mu dans bien des domaines où il l'avait succédé…

« Voilà qui est bien triste à entendre, reprit Mar-nu-Falmar. Je suis également l'un des derniers des Atlantes, mais notre art a pu se perpétuer jusqu'à moi. J'ai d'ailleurs été à même de rénover la plupart des Ecailles des marinas. Qui sait, j'obtiendrai peut-être le droit de parfaire votre formation en dépit de nos divergences d'allégeance. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille laisser la vieille inimité de nos deux peuples faire obstacle à la survie de la plus grande de toutes les cultures humaines.

- La vieille inimité ? releva Marine.

- La même qui existe entre Poséidon et Votre Grâce, répondit le Commandant en inclinant aimablement la tête vers Athéna. A l'origine les Muviens étaient Atlantes. Ils ont fait sécession lors de la première Guerre Sainte qui nous opposa pour prendre le parti des hommes de la terre. Nous sommes entrés en guerre ouverte, une guerre qui ne dut rapidement plus rien aux dieux. Les Muviens étaient toutefois moins nombreux que nous, et s'ils comptaient incontestablement des hommes de valeur parmi eux, les plus grands de notre peuple étaient demeurés fidèles à l'Atlantide. Le continent de Mu fut rayé de la carte. Nous avons cependant appris que certains Muviens avaient survécu et s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur des terres dans le massif tibétain. Plus tard nous devions connaître un sort similaire. L'Atlantide abritait à l'époque le Sanctuaire de l'Empereur Poséidon, elle fut détruite à son tour par vos Chevaliers d'Or, dûment protégés par les armures que les Muviens avaient créées à leur intention avant d'être anéantis. Le destin semble souvent avoir un goût très prononcé pour l'ironie, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Personne ne répondit, car devant eux dans le ciel mouillé commençait à se détacher l'immense silhouette rosée d'un Pilier Océanique. Ils continuèrent leur route en silence jusqu'à ce qu'apparut le temple qui servait de base à la gigantesque colonne. Il se dressait au centre d'un vaste cercle de sable blanc, entouré par une ronde de piliers aux proportions plus raisonnables. Immense et pyramidal, le temple ressemblait à un mélange architectural qu'auraient pu élever ensemble les vieilles civilisations d'Amérique Centrale, des éléments olmèques, toltèques et totonaques se côtoyant avec une promiscuité qui au contraire de paraître étrange, semblait gagner une sorte de complétude comme si chacune de ces cultures retrouvaient là une origine commune qui leur faisait individuellement défaut. L'ensemble de la pyramide avait été bâti à l'aide de blocs taillés dans des massifs de coraux pétrifiés aux teintes saumonées. Il était orné de nombreux bas-reliefs délicatement sculptés dans du quartz rose, et un large escalier de marbre incarnadin desservait les différents degrés de la pyramide, jusqu'à la terrasse de sa cime où prenait naissance le Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud. C'était une vision magnifique, presque féerique, un parfait havre de repos que les Chevaliers d'Argent eurent bien du mal à considérer comme ce qu'il était fondamentalement, l'une des bases névralgiques du Sanctuaire Marin.

« Mar-nu-Falmar, annonça le Commandant sans s'étonner le moins du monde de l'émerveillement que provoquait le temple au sein de son escorte. Tel est aussi le nom de ma demeure. Allons, cette marche pour aussi agréable fut-elle n'a que trop duré, voici venue l'heure de vous détendre. » Ses pieds nus quittèrent le sable pour le marbre du grand escalier, et il les mena sur un premier perron en haut duquel s'ouvrait un couloir triangulaire qui s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de la pyramide. Les jeunes Chevaliers d'Argent s'apprêtaient à les suivre, mais les deux Capitaines les contournèrent pour venir s'opposer à leur passage au pied de l'escalier.

« Navré jeunes gens, fit Santiago du Marlin alors qu'il tendait sa main vers eux pour leur interdire d'avancer d'avantage. Ni vous ni nous ne sommes autorisés à aller plus loin.

- C'était trop beau, grommela Pelor en regardant le dos de Kirth disparaître dans l'ombre de la pyramide… »

* * *


	17. Chapter II,1 partie 2

**

* * *

LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**Acte II, suite du Chapitre 1**

**Remous Argentés (deuxième partie)**_  


* * *

_

Le salon où les avait conduit Mar-nu-Falmar n'était pas moins somptueux que l'extérieur du temple. Il s'agissait d'une large pièce circulaire, couverte d'une coupole d'où pendaient à des hauteurs diverses des globes de verre bleutés qui diffusait une lumière lacustre et apaisante. Tout n'était que douceur et harmonie, même les ouvertures s'affranchissaient de la rupture brutale des angles droits, celles qui annonçaient l'entrée d'un couloir préférant la forme triangulaire par laquelle ils avaient pénétré dans la pyramide, et les passages menant directement à une autre pièce celle d'une arche lancéolée. Des rideaux de perles irisées assuraient l'intimité des appartements, et des tapis soyeux prévenaient de la froidure du sol. Quant aux murs ils étaient intégralement tapissés d'une mosaïque d'émail immaculé, sur laquelle s'enroulaient de longues arabesques de jade.

« Délassez-vous, les pria Mar-nu-Falmar. Jamais aucun soucis n'a pu passer le seuil de ma demeure, ici ne peuvent s'épanouir que la bienveillance et la compréhension. » Il alla se saisir d'une carafe en cristal finement ouvragée recelant un liquide incolore et en versa dans des coupes toutes aussi délicates qu'il distribua à ses invités en gardant la dernière pour lui-même. « Cette eau est la plus pure qui existe sur cette planète. Elle provient des rivières d'eau douce qui ruissèlent de la calotte polaire avant de se mêler à l'océan.

Merci Commandant, fit Athéna en portant sans hésitation la coupe à ses lèvres. Nous n'aurions pu rêver meilleur hôte.

C'est tout naturel Votre Grâce. En l'absence de mon seigneur et maître Poséidon je me devais de vous accueillir avec toute la courtoisie et les honneurs qui vous sont dus.

Est-ce dire que vous ne me tenez pas rancune d'avoir emprisonné celui que vous honorez de votre service Commandant ?

Pourquoi aurais-je de la rancune ? sourit Mar-nu-Falmar. Chaque guerre doit trouver son vainqueur et son perdant. Et si vous êtes celle qui a remporté la dernière, je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ont été défaits.

Alors nous voilà à égalité, Commandant, dit Athéna en lui rendant son sourire. Ce sont mes chevaliers qui ont vaincu Poséidon, je ne peux guère m'enorgueillir de les avoir aidés. Je n'ai fait que conclure cette guerre en imposant mon sceau à son aboutissement.

Un sceau d'une puissance digne d'une déesse telle que vous, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de le rompre.

L'heure de mon oncle était presque venue Commandant. Et ce traître, aussi noire et méprisable qu'ait été son âme, avait un pouvoir exceptionnel que bien peu ont pu ne serait-ce qu'espérer égalé. »

Kirth manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau si précieuse qui lui avait été offerte, en imaginant la tête de l'intéressé si ce dernier avait pu entendre Athéna parler de lui en ces termes. Le temps de retrouver un semblant de contenance il se dirigea vers une alcôve abritant une armure qui luisait doucement sous la lumière des globes de verre. Ses courbes épurées dessinaient une silhouette humaine dotée de larges ailes, ou plus vraisemblablement de nageoires, comme celles qui auraient résulté d'un croisement entre une raie et un papillon. D'or blanc rehaussé de lignes d'azurite, l'armure émettait une pulsation diffuse qui se fit encore plus sensible à l'approche de Mar-nu-Falmar lorsque celui-ci vint se poster aux côtés du Bélier.

« Mon Ecaille, déclara le Commandant avec emphase, celle de l'Ange des Noyés. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Sans aucun doute, acquiesça Kirth visiblement sincère dans son admiration. Mais elle ne ressemble à aucune de celles dont j'ai entendu parler. Je m'étais attendu à voir celle de la Sirène, je pensais qu'elle vous aurait échu puisque vous avez succédé à Sorente en tant que Commandant de l'Atlantique Sud.

Oui, je suppose qu'il était aisé pour vous de le présumer compte tenu de vos maigres informations sur l'organisation de notre Sanctuaire. En l'occurrence, si cela aurait théoriquement été possible, il n'aurait pas fallu y voir autre chose qu'une simple coïncidence car le nombre des Ecailles dont nous sommes susceptibles d'hériter dépasse de loin celui des Piliers Océaniques. Au reste, l'Ecaille de la Sirène est toujours sur les épaules de l'Amiral Sorente. J'ai cru comprendre que vous le cherchiez et je l'en ai fait prévenir.

Voilà une nouvelle réjouissante, Commandant, dit Athéna. Votre courtoisie est irréprochable, mais ma visite n'est pas tout à fait anodine et il est des choses que je serais plus à l'aise d'aborder devant un visage connu. D'autant que le titre que vous venez d'accorder à Sorente me confirme qu'il est sans doute l'interlocuteur idéal pour aborder certains sujets sensibles.

Sans aucune doute approuva Mar-nu-Falmar. L'Amiral Sorente est notre maître à tous. Il a évidement eu à cœur d'assurer le retour de l'illustre Julian Solo à une vie normale, mais sa destinée était de servir l'Empereur Poséidon. De tous ceux que vous avez rencontrés il y a quinze ans, l'Amiral Sorente était le seul à faire véritablement partie des élus. C'est à lui que nous devons la reconstruction du Sanctuaire Marin, et lui qui nous à tous accueilli lorsque le destin nous a conduits jusqu'ici. Il a guidé l'éveil au cosmos de chacun des Commandants, et c'est son enseignement que nous avons à notre tour transmis aux Capitaines, qui ensuite ont formé les Majors des marinas.

Il semble vous avoir transmis plus que sa maîtrise du cosmos, avança Marine en lorgnant sur la conque qui pendait à la ceinture de soie du Commandant. »

Mar-nu-Falmar décrocha le coquillage nacré, lequel comportait de discrets pertuis agencés comme ceux d'un ocarina, sans chercher à cacher la moue amusée qui étira ses lèvres quand la Chevalier d'Ithildin tressaillit en le voyant se saisir de son instrument. « Vous faites allusion à ceci sans doute ? En toute franchise, l'Amiral Sorente ne pourrait se targuer d'être à l'origine de mon goût pour la musique, encore que de côtoyer un aussi brillant flûtiste ne pouvait que me conforter dans mon inclination. Mais sans ridicule infatuation, je me plais à penser que la musique est peut-être le seul domaine où je surpasse mon maître. Je suis, hélas, trop mauvais juge pour vous demander de me croire sur parole, j'ai toujours préféré le son plus naturel des conques atlantes aux sonorités trop métalliques de l'instrument de l'Amiral Sorente, quoi qu'il en joue divinement. Mais peut-être aimeriez-vous me donner votre avis ?

C'eût été avec plaisir en d'autres circonstances mais pas cette fois Commandant, dit précipitamment Marine en levant la main pour arrêter Mar-nu-Falmar qui portait déjà la conque à ses lèvres. L'accueil que vous nous avez réservé est au-dessus de tout reproche, mais je demeure néanmoins une protectrice d'Athéna, et vous laisser jouer maintenant ne me parait pas prudent, dussent mes bonnes manières en pâtir.

Soit, lui accorda le Commandant de l'Atlantique Sud qui loin de paraître froissé arborait une expression enjouée, presque malicieuse. Je déplore que vous ne me fassiez pas suffisamment confiance, mais je ne saurais vous en vouloir. D'autant moins en fait que je ne suis pas sûr de vous faire totalement confiance moi-même. Par exemple, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Kirth, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur les raisons qui vous ont incité à faire le voyage jusque ici sans votre armure, contrairement à vos compagnons. Serait-ce que vous vouliez cacher votre rang, ou bien que vous ne souhaitiez faire état devant nous de protections endommagées que vous n'auriez pas encore réussi à réparer ? Ou existe-t-il encore une autre raison ?

Je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas être chevalier, proposa Kirth d'un air entendu comme s'il savait déjà ce que le Commandant pourrait penser de cette hypothèse.

Evidemment pas, assura Mar-nu-Falmar avec un sourire indulgent pour cette tentative si dérisoire de l'induire en erreur. Le maître auquel vous avez fait allusion tout à l'heure ne pouvait être que Mü de Jamir, celui qui savait insuffler un second souffle de vie aux armures brisées. Mü de Jamir qui si nos renseignement sont exact se trouvait être le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Hors un Chevalier d'Or ne saurait prendre un apprenti qui ne serait voué à devenir chevalier, et comme il était alors trop jeune pour vouloir former un successeur… J'en déduis donc que vous êtes bel et bien un chevalier, et plus que probablement un Chevalier d'Argent.

Si vous n'en êtes pas certain c'est que vous ne pouvez pas sentir mon cosmos, enchaîna Kirth avec autant d'amusement que semblait en éprouver Mar-nu-Falmar. Ce qui signifie que je peux en développer un au moins équivalent au vôtre. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plus sage de supposer que je suis un Chevalier d'Or ?

Allons mon ami, vous êtes un Muvien. Si ma puissance est sans doute supérieure à la vôtre, je n'hésiterais pas à vous considérer comme mon égal sur le plan psychique. Je vous sonde depuis notre rencontre, sans y mettre toute ma volonté il est vrai, et vos défenses mentales demeurent impénétrables. Il n'est rien que vous ne puissiez me cacher si vous le désirez, et tel est évidement le cas de l'étendue de votre aura.

Vous êtes perspicace je le reconnais, je ne pensiez pas que vous pourriez deviner l'existence de mes défenses mentales. Vous n'auriez pas dû sentir de résistance mais avoir l'impression de sonder dans le vide.

Que voulez-vous, je ne suis manifestement pas complètement indigne d'être Atlante. Mais puisque la mèche est maintenant éventée, faites-moi donc le plaisir de me montrer de quelle glorieuse protection a hérité le dernier des Muviens.

J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, soupira Kirth avec une mine contrite.

Je comprends, compatit perspicacement le Commandant. Il serait bien maladroit de votre part d'afficher une faiblesse en échouant à la faire venir. Il n'est déjà pas aisé pour un intrus de pénétrer le Sanctuaire de Poséidon sans y être invité, il serait encore plus ardu de faire passer outre l'interdit à votre armure par vos seules aptitudes psychiques. En revanche, continua Mar-nu-Falmar en levant lentement un doigt vers la voûte de son temple, ces contraintes ne s'appliquent pas à moi. Ce que vous ne pouvez faire est loin de m'être impossible…

Je n'en doute pas, Commandant, répondit calmement Kirth, mais ce serait une mauvaise idée. Mes compagnons du Sanctuaire pourraient se méprendre en voyant mon armure s'envoler pour le Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Ils rappliqueraient en masse pour voler à notre secours, et vos amis là-dehors verraient sans doute leur arrivée d'un mauvais œil.

Vous n'auriez pas aimé cela, n'est-ce pas mon ami ? Me voir manipuler à mon gré votre propre armure… Mais la raison que vous m'avez donnée est on ne peut plus pertinente, aussi vais-je vous épargner cette insignifiante petite humiliation. C'eût été bien mesquin de ma part en vérité, je vous prie de me pardonner pour cet instant d'orgueil mal placé, nous autres serviteurs de Poséidon n'avons pas souvent l'opportunité de prendre l'ascendant sur ceux du Sanctuaire… »

Marine n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange. Kirth était-il réellement incapable de faire venir son armure ici, ou avait-il voulu éviter que le Commandant se rendre compte en essayant que lui ne le pouvait pas… Le Bélier jouait un jeu dangereux. Chacun des deux hommes cherchait à en savoir d'avantage sur l'autre, et c'était à celui qui en apprendrait le plus tout en ayant dévoilé le moins d'indice sur lui-même. Les informations en jeu étaient loin d'être vitales, par contre à l'issue de cette joute l'un se sentirait assujetti à la prédominance de l'autre. Un avantage certain qui ferait pencher la balance d'un des deux cotés s'ils venaient à véritablement s'affronter un jour et qu'ils se révélaient être de la même force. Ce que la Chevalier de l'Aigle avait du mal à estimer. Elle envisageait difficilement qu'un Commandant de Poséidon pût être de taille face à un Chevalier d'Or. Mais elle avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que l'espiègle Kiki était devenu l'un d'entre eux, et Mar-nu-Falmar possédait un charisme fascinant qui déjouait toutes les tentatives d'évaluation. Il y avait décidément une ambiance bien étrange au cœur du temple de l'Atlantique Sud, une ambiance à la fois feutrée et tendue… encore que moins effervescente que celle qui régnait à l'extérieure…

« En tout cas c'était pas très malin de sa part de nous conduire près de son pilier s'il se méfie de nous… » Le Chevalier d'Héraclès s'était frayé un chemin avec autorité entre les deux Capitaines pour s'asseoir au pied des marches du temple de l'Atlantique Sud. Pour faire partie des intrus, il n'entendais pas moins montrer aux deux hommes, et à Davy Jones en particulier, qu'il ne laisserait à personne d'autre le soin de surveiller l'entrée de la demeure ou sa déesse avait disparu. Le Capitaine du Brésil l'avait laissé faire en ricanant, et s'était éloigné vers la périphérie du temple, sans intention de les quitter mais en se postant assez loin pour que les Chevaliers d'Athéna pussent craindre de le perdre de vue à tout moment. De fait par la simple ambiguïté de sa position, il continuait de monopoliser un maximum d'attentions, et il ne se passait pas un instant sans Pelor, Elwing ou Jyll la bleue braquât en regard inquisiteur dans sa direction. Cuivénen, toujours insouciante, flânait en s'émerveillant continuellement des trésors océaniques qu'elle découvrait à chaque seconde plus nombreux et plus étonnants. Quant à Vicius, aussi nonchalant et je-m'en-foutiste qu'à l'accoutumée, il s'était allongé à même le sable, les mains derrières la nuque, son regard d'or masqué sous des paupières mi-closes. Contrairement à Cassandra, la seconde élève de Shaina dont il partageait quotidiennement les entraînements, et à cause des efforts continuels qu'elle devait produire pour rester au niveau des autres Chevaliers d'Argent, avait acquis une rigidité un peu trop martiale, Pelor enviait le Chevalier de Persée pour son aptitude au détachement. Pour la Chevalier de l'Ecu, ce n'était pas là une attitude digne d'un Chevalier d'Argent. Mais combien de fois avait-il retourné contre Cassandra son manque de souplesse, et combien de fois avait-il été lui-même désarçonné par l'attitude désinvolte de Vicius au point de ne pas voir la faille qu'il aurait pu exploiter… Pelor ne mettait pas le Chevalier de Persée sur un piédestal, loin de là. Sa façon d'emberlificoter ses adversaires frisait la malhonnêteté, Pelor préférait infiniment sa propre droiture, même si celle-ci lui offrait moins de possibilités et l'acculait à chercher la victoire par des manières plus brutales. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander en regardant Vicius quel combattant il aurait fait, si comme le Chevalier de Persée il avait pu contrôler totalement la perception de ses sentiments par le monde extérieur…

« … peut-être qu'ils nous croient incapables de le détruire, continua Pelor, après tout les Protecteurs ont eu besoin des armes de la Balance pour abattre les sept Piliers Océaniques. N'empêche, à leur place je ne nous aurais pas mis en position de pouvoir essayer. Si ça se trouve ils sont juste très cons en fait. Je ne dois pas être le seul homme éveiller au cosmos à savoir faire marcher mes poings mieux que ma cervelle… histoire de te couper l'herbe sous le pied, fit-il en dédiant un large sourire à Vicius.

Crois-tu ? demanda le Chevalier de Persée sans lever les paupières. Il a l'air plutôt vaste ce Sanctuaire, ça ne doit pas être facile d'y débusquer des envahisseurs sans se disperser… A moins de savoir exactement où ils se trouvent. Si l'alerte a été donnée, les Marinas auront certainement moins de mal à nous tomber tous ensemble sur le râble en se donnant rendez-vous ici.

Tu veux dire…

Tu ne sens pas ? le devança Elwing en fermant les yeux pour affiner ses autres perceptions sensorielles. Les Marinas rappliquent de tous les cotés pour cerner le coin. Et ils ne sont pas seuls. Je peux sentir trois cosmos comparables à ceux des Capitaines à proximité, et au moins un autre qui se rapproche. Sans compter les éventuels Commandants que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir percevoir sans qu'ils le désirent.

Un piège ?! s'exclama Pelor en bondissant sur ses pieds. Et vous restez là sans broncher ? Il faut immédiatement aller prévenir Athéna et Marine !

Laisse faire, dit calmement Vicius, manifestement peu enclin à quitter sa position horizontale. Marine n'est pas née de la dernière pluie, et d'une, ensuite si nous on les voit venir je peux te garantir que Kirth s'en est aperçu avant. D'autre part on est là pour discuter, pas pour leur voler dans les écailles, et un adversaire qui se pense en position de force a plus facilement envie de tailler une bavette, ce sont ceux qui se sentent faibles qui attaquent bille en tête.

Il faudra que je me décide un de ces quatre à te faire perdre cette habitude que tu as à toujours la ramener pour finasser… grogna Pelor en scrutant l'horizon.

Peut être bien, je conçois tout à fait que tu te sentes plus à l'aise en serrant les poings quand j'apporte les preuves de ma clairvoyance.

Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Ça veut dire que tu viens encore de lui donner raison, andouille, dit Elwing en éclatant de rire.

Ils sont là, les prévint froidement Jyll la bleue en se rapprochant du trio en compagnie de Cuivénen qu'elle avait préalablement sortie de ses rêveries. »

Vicius s'étira paresseusement avant d'abandonner à regret son lit de sable. Un coup d'œil aux deux Capitaines lui suffit pour vérifier la véracité de l'avertissement de Jyll. Davy Jones n'avait pas bronché, mais Santiago s'avançait à présent vers la grande arche dressée à la limite du cercle de sable, au-dessus de l'extrémité de la route par laquelle ils étaient parvenus au temple de l'Atlantique Sud. Quatre hommes en armure venaient à sa rencontre, quatre Capitaines vraisemblablement. Ils s'entretinrent brièvement à voix basse avec le Capitaine du Gulf-Stream, avant de pénétrer dans le cercle de colonne entourait la demeure de Mar-nu-Falmar. La tension ambiante s'accrut considérablement.

Les deux groupes se toisèrent un long moment en silence. Sans aller jusqu'à afficher la hargne de Davy Jones, il était évident que les nouveaux venus se montreraient avares en politesses. Un vent léger s'était levé, comme le présage d'une agitation intérieure appelée s'extérioriser incessamment, et soulevait de fins nuages de sable autour de la confrontation muette. Laquelle ne donna pas grand-chose. Même si le nombre ne jouait plus en leur faveur, il en aurait fallu bien d'avantage pour ébranler l'assurance des Chevaliers d'Argent. *** Les deux camps s'écartèrent, renonçant à l'insipide inspection en ligne pour se lancer dans l'animosité plus intime d'une brochette de faces à faces.

Naturellement, ce fut la trogne féroce de Pelor qui s'attira le plus rapidement un vis-à-vis attitré. L'imposant Chevalier d'Héraclès pouvait aisément passer pour l'adversaire le plus sérieux qu'auraient éventuellement à se coltiner les serviteurs de Poséidon. Celui qui vint le défier sous son nez était un homme grand aux membres longs et maigrichons, et un buste trop court, presque triangulaire avec sa largeur d'épaules disproportionnée par rapport à celle de sa taille. La moitié supérieure de son visage se perdait dans l'ombre de son casque ressemblant aux salakos antillais, en forme de large soucoupe renversée, et les longs filaments de sa chevelure l'enveloppaient jusqu'aux chevilles dans un enchevêtrement cuivré. « On dirait qu'ils ont déniché un modèle grand format… fit le Capitaine en examinant le colosse de haut en bas. Je suis sûr que celui-là est du genre à se croire aussi fort qu'il en a l'air…

Celui-là est même d'une fort herculéenne, grinça le Chevalier d'Argent. Je suis Pelor dit "le mur", avec moi pas besoin de monter aux créneaux, les assaillants se les prennent direct sur le coin de la gueule.

J'en suis médusé… Pym de la Cyanée, Capitaine Circumpolaire Antarctique. Si tu me trouves un brin irritant c'est tout à fait normal… »

La bobine goguenarde de Vicius devait inévitablement provoquer la réaction suivante, celle d'un homme au visage suspicieux qui ne goûtait visiblement pas la raillerie dont il lui semblait être l'objet. Banal de visage comme de stature, rien ne lui ne suscitait un intérêt particulier, hormis la lourdeur de l'armure qui pesait sur ses épaules, et les deux pinces qui prolongeaient les avant-bras du Capitaine, celle de droite démesurément longue et large comparativement à celle de gauche. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer toi ? demanda-t-il sèchement en se plantant devant le Chevalier de Persée.

Pas mal de chance, avoua Vicius sans complexe. En fait je me fous royalement d'à peu près tout le monde, ne crois surtout pas que j'en pince particulièrement pour toi.

Je suis Roi du Crabe, Capitaine des Canaries, et personne ne se moque impunément de moi… »

Un peu plus loin, c'était la face glaciale de Jyll qui faisait l'objet d'une attention toute particulière. Il y avait visiblement moins de risque pour que cet échange là éclatât, mais non pas moins d'intensité. Si le serviteur de Poséidon avait choisi la Chevalier de la Croix du Sud, c'était sans doute parce que dans son attitude au moins il dégageait autant de froideur que celle-ci. Il avait la peau très pâle, presque translucide sur le réseau de veines bleutées qui palpitaient en dessous, si lentement que l'on pouvait se demander si son cœur avait réellement besoin de battre. Ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient le même défaut de pigmentation, les uns neigeux, les autres d'un bleu si clair et trouble qu'il en était presque laiteux. Même son armure noire était mouchetée de taches décolorées, et s'ornait au bout de son bras d'une longue pointe d'ivoire torsadée.

« Jyll de la Croix du Sud, déclara froidement la femme bleue enveloppée dans son manteau ardoise.

Sullivan du Narval, Capitaine du Cap Horn, répondit le serviteur de Poséidon avec la même avarice de chaleur. »

Le visage serein et posé d'Ewling offrait sans doute moins de prise à une éventuelle envie d'en découdre. D'ailleurs son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas le vouloir. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de quoi que ce fût en fait. La Chevalier de l'Eridan le contempla avec curiosité. Plus âgé qu'elle, l'homme était totalement inexpressif. Peut-être était-ce dû au sombre collier de barbe qui recouvrait sa mâchoire, ou bien à ses yeux noirs profondément enfoncés sous des sourcils broussailleux. Un hochement de tête fut le seul geste dont il daigna la gratifier, et donner son titre dont les autres serviteurs de Poséidon avaient eu à cœur de faire état sembla lui demander un laborieux effort d'articulation. « Gilliat de la Raie, Capitaine du Benguela, marmonna-t-il de façon peu distincte.

Elwing de l'Eridan, répondit la Chevalier d'Argent alors que la présentation du Capitaine s'attardait à ses oreilles, stimulant une zone récente de sa mémoire, pas assez nettement toutefois pour qu'elle parvînt à réaliser ce que le nom du serviteur de Poséidon aurait dû lui évoquer. »

La mine candide de Cuivénen semblait être passée inaperçue. Ou bien était-ce qu'aucun des Capitaines n'avaient envie de disputer la place au vieux Santiago qui était revenu auprès de la Chevalier de l'Argo dès les premiers moments de l'arrivée de ses congénères. « Restez près de moi jeune fille, fit le Capitaine du Gulf-Stream. Vous êtes trop innocente pour vous approcher de ces gens là.

Pourquoi Capitaine ? demanda Cuivénen d'une voix pleine de simplicité que l'on pouvait aisément prendre pour de la naïveté. Ce ne sont que de simples Capitaines et je suis Chevalier d'Argent, alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur d'eux ?

En voila une question intéressante, fit soudain le timbre grinçant de Davy Jones, qui devrait avoir peur de qui ? »

Une ombre passa sur les visages de plusieurs des Capitaines lorsqu'ils le virent surgirent d'un angle de la pyramide pour venir vers eux d'une démarche lente et assurée, un rictus aux lèvres comme s'il savourait l'effet pernicieux de sa réapparition.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jones ? siffla Roi du Crabe en se désintéressant aussitôt de Vicius. Personne ici ne te fera le plaisir de trembler, ni devant toi ni devant un autre.

Précisément, poursuivit le Capitaine de Brésil sans craindre de bousculer Pelor pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Nous sommes ici, sur le domaine de Poséidon, en face de ceux contre qui nous nous sommes si longuement entraînés pour le défendre. Ils ont pour eux les si prestigieuses victoires de ceux qui les ont précédés, et leur pitoyable petit orgueil grâce auquel ils se convainquent chaque jour qu'ils égaleront voir dépasseront la valeur de leurs aînés. Et ils n'ont pas peur de nous. Nous, nous avons notre honneur bafoué par les agissements d'un traître qui nous donné la force nécessaire pour former la meilleure garde que le Sanctuaire Marin ait jamais eue, et une revanche à prendre pour leur prouver le fossé qui sépare des imposteurs d'êtres élus. Et nous n'avons pas peur d'eux. Je trouve cette situation… déplorable. Certains devraient savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Nous savons pertinemment à quoi nous en tenir, Commandant Davy Jones, fit sèchement Santiago. En ce moment même, le Commandant Mar-nu-Falmar s'entretient avec la Déesse Athéna, notre devoir nous enjoint d'attendre les résultats de cette entrevue, et de ne rien faire qui pourrait porter à conséquence.

La ferme vieux débris. Notre devoir n'est pas d'attendre les bras croisés, mais d'anticiper la suite des évènements en évaluant la menace que ces Chevaliers pourrait représenter. Et je suis sûr que de votre coté, continua Davy Jones en se tournant vers les Chevaliers d'Argent, il y en a bien un ou deux à avoir envie d'étaler leur prétendue supériorité…

Ça c'est pas faux, gronda Pelor les bras croisés.

N'y pense même pas ! le fustigea Elwing. Athéna et Marine ont été claires, interdiction formelle de se battre avec qui que ce soit si on peut l'éviter !

Ce n'est pas un problème, susurra Pym de la Cyanée. Le choix on pourrait très bien décider de ne pas vous le laisser…

Pas de ça Capitaine Pym, l'arrêta Santiago. Vous êtes devant le temple de l'Atlantique Sud, vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de provoquer un combat ici.

Pas plus que tu n'as le droit de l'interdire Santiago, ricana Davy Jones. Si le Gulf-Stream coule jusqu'ici, il dépend de l' Atlantique Nord, pas de l'Atlantique Sud. Que ça te plaise ou non, JE suis le premier Capitaine de l'Ange des Noyés, et en son absence c'est mon autorité qui prévaut ici.

Il dit vrai, Capitaine Santiago, admit le pâle Sullivan. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir du Capitaine Davy Jones, mais je reconnais qu'il est seul juge pour décider de ce qui peux se passer ou nos sur ce sable. Et je ne me suis pas entraîné pendant des années pour devenir le combattant que je suis aujourd'hui, et laisser si facilement passer l'occasion de mettre en pratique ce que j'ai appris.

Ce serait loin de me déplaire, renchérit Roi du Crabe. Mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de risquer la colère de l'Ange des Noyés. Je suis pour un combat, mais un seul. Un duel, sans aucune règle pour le brider mais il devra s'arrêter au moindre risque de blessure grave.

Bien sûr, sourit Jones au travers de sa barbe grasse. Même s'il est tout à fait illusoire de se garantir à cent pour cent contre ce genre de risque…

Je ne vous le fait pas dire, acquiesça froidement Elwing. Vous nous avez déjà prouvé quelle ardeur vous pouvez mettre à nous combattre. Je doute que vous puissiez vous contrôler et vous satisfaire d'un duel qui ne serait pas mortel.

Si vous avez peur de la virulence de Jones vous avez entièrement raison, fit le Capitaine Pym. Mais nous sommes encore quatre à ne pas avoir vu ce dont vous êtes capables, et nous saurons nous contenter de ce que Roi a proposé.

Un combat amical ça ne devrait pas être trop grave, déclara doucement de façon tout à fait inattendue la Chevalier de l'Argo.

Cuivénen, s'exclama Elwing ! Pas toi ! Je t'avais jugée beaucoup plus raisonnable… Vicius enfin, dit quelque chose !

Il y a du vrai dans ce qu'a dit cet enfoiré de Jones, Elwing, répondit gravement le Chevalier de Persée. Moi aussi j'aimerais vraiment voir ce que valent les Capitaines. »

La Chevalier de l'Eridan les regarda tour à tour. Pas besoin de s'attarder sur Pelor, non plus que sur Vicius qui ne démordait jamais d'une opinion arrêtée en connaissance de cause. C'était peut-être lui dont le parti était le plus étonnant. Le Chevalier de Persée paraissait toujours prendre beaucoup de choses à la légère, mais il se trompait rarement dans ses décisions, et ses quelques véritables imprudences ne retombaient jamais sur une autre tête que la sienne. Or s'il avait consenti au combat, il n'avait encore rien fait pour se mettre en avant de ses compagnons et prendre l'affrontement à son compte… Jyll était muette, comme toujours, et elle ne quitterait probablement pas sa réserve pour se ranger de son coté. Et il ne fallait pas songer à convaincre la jeune Cuivénen sans s'être préalablement acquis la voix de la Chevalier de la Croix du Sud. « Très bien, consentit Elwing en secouant la tête de dépit. Manifestement je ne pourrai pas vous faire changer d'avis. Mais puisque que vous avez tous perdu la tête, ce sera moi et personne d'autre qui me chargerai de ce duel !

Je serai votre adversaire, déclara soudain le discret et sombre Capitaine du Benguela.

Capitaine Gilliat ? s'étonna Santiago visiblement déçu. Je vous croyais à l'abri de ce genre de velléités…

Je n'en ai pas envie, marmonna le volontaire, au moins je n'aurai pas de mal à rompre le combat. Et je suis sous les ordres du Commandant Mar-nu-Falmar. Si ce n'est pas Davy Jones, c'est à moi de me battre ici.

Ce ne sont pas les seules raisons, Capitaine Gilliat, affirma Santiago après l'avoir longuement observé.

Non. Je leur dois ce combat, pour avoir récemment blessé un Chevalier du Sanctuaire… »

Marine s'arrêta net au milieu de l'étroit vestibule en forme de prisme triangulaire, en dépit de l'intervention urgente que réclamaient les cosmos qu'elle sentait bouillonner à l'extérieur du temple. Jamais elle n'aurait dû laisser seuls les jeunes Chevaliers d'Argent. Elle avait compté sur l'intelligence des uns et l'obéissance des autres, mais en fin de compte ils avaient trop envie de faire leur preuve pour ne pas inévitablement céder à la tentation. Au moins n'avaient-ils pas sonné la curée tous ensemble, mais elle devait impérativement arrêter Elwing…

A quelque pas devant elle, la lumière deltoïde du Sanctuaire Marin faisait sortir de la pénombre les murs roses de l'étrange couloir. Plus loin derrière, le quartz prenait une teinte indigo sous la diffuse clarté en provenance des appartements de Mar-nu-Falmar. Le milieu du corridor n'en paraissait que plus sombre, plus oppressant avec ses parois inclinées dont l'originalité première avait laissé place à un sentiment de malaise maintenant que la Chevalier d'Ithildin se retrouvait seule entre elles. Le couloir n'était pas long. Compte tenu de sa vitesse, il lui aurait été plus facile de se retourner après l'avoir traversé plutôt que de s'arrêter en plein milieu ainsi qu'elle venait instinctivement de le faire. Il n'y avait là qu'une rectitude parfaitement délimitée, sans aucun recoin. Les murs ne présentaient aucunes aspérités derrière lesquelles il aurait été possible de se dissimuler, et rien ne venait se découper dans les triangles de lumière qui en marquaient les extrémités. Et pourtant cet écho inconscient qui l'avait forcée à se figer sur place n'en finissait pas de résonner dans sa tête comme le son d'un cor d'alarme. Comme si elle s'était trouvée dans la gueule d'un monstre terrifiant qui l'aurait broyée entre ses mâchoires au moment d'en sortir.

Marine était une femme rationnelle, pragmatique. Elle ne jurait que par son sens de l'analyse et ne croyait en aucune impression fugitive. La sensation de danger imminent n'était rien en soi. Une agression physique aurait déplacé de l'air et elle l'aurait senti, une attaque cosmique, même trop rapide pour être évitée, aurait causé des perturbation dans sa propre aura. Toutes ces perceptions auxquelles elle était entraînée à réagir instantanément, non par instinct mais grâce à des automatismes acquis à la suite de longues séances de travail. En revanche, son sixième sens avait bel et bien été stimulé par un élément concret, une cause objective qui elle méritait que Marine s'y attardât. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait appris bien des choses à Seiya, elle avait eu un nombre incalculable de conseils à lui donner pour faire de lui un bon combattant. Mais un seul pour faire de lui un Chevalier : ressentir l'univers. Le cosmos. L'énergie présente en toute chose, et les liens qui ne cessent de se nouer et se dénouer entre les éléments qui interagissent ensemble. Sa propre aura. Les flux de l'air. Les atomes des pierres du corridor. Le regard braqué sur sa nuque. Elle se le représentait clairement à présent, aussi nettement que si elle s'était retournée. Un regard couleur d'océan, aux touches turquoise comme les eaux d'un lagon, aux ombres marines comme la nuit abyssale.

Lorsque la Chevalier d'Ithildin rouvrit les yeux, quelque chose avait changé dans l'air ambiant. Elle n'était plus seule dans le vestibule du temple. Il était là, debout dans son dos, sans doute assez proche pour pouvoir poser la main sur son épaule. Marine n'aurait pu dire comment le serviteur de Poséidon l'avait rejointe, qu'il possédât certaines capacités qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'auprès du Pope ou du Chevalier du Bélier, ou qu'il connût un passage dissimulé qu'elle aurait dépassé à son insu. Sa présence physique était néanmoins incontestable. Et ce ne pouvait être celle d'un simple Capitaine. L'homme était vraisemblablement de taille à lutter d'égal à égal avec elle. Au minimum. Autant dire qu'à lui tourner ainsi le dos à cette distance elle lui avait accordé un avantage qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir s'il se décidait à en profiter.

« Vous n'intervenez pas. » Ce n'était même pas un ordre, juste l'expression de ce que serait son attitude dans leur avenir immédiat. L'homme devait pertinemment savoir qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui opposer la moindre contestation. Il parlait lentement, d'une voix profonde qui aurait sans doute parue apaisante dans d'autres circonstances. « Ils ont décidé de combattre en toute connaissance de cause. Ils méritent au moins que nous les laissions commencer avant de leur en faire subir les conséquences.

Soit, acquiesça Marine sans chercher à se sortir de la fâcheuse posture dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Qu'ils s'affrontent puisqu'ils le souhaitent au point de transgresser les ordres. Mais il n'y aura aucune victime. Au Sanctuaire nous protégeons les êtres qui nous sont chers même malgré eux, Commandant…

De l'Antarctique. Ëarendil, du Léviathan. »

La Chevalier d'Ithildin hocha la tête. _Le Léviathan, voila donc à qui appartenait ces mâchoires…_ songea-t-elle. Marine croisa les bras, et reprit sa route vers l'issue du temple, à pas lent cette fois. Le Commandant de l'Antarctique la suivit, et vint se porter sans hâte à sa hauteur lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur le perron de corail. Sans se tourner, Marine l'examina à la périphérie de son regard. Ëarendil la dominait de la tête. Il avait un visage sévère et austère qui le faisait sans doute paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement. Sa chevelure aniline tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos et s'écartait en boucles souples et épaisses sur les épaulières de son armure. Celle-ci était magnifique. D'or blanc tout comme celle de Mar-nu-Falmar, mais d'allure autrement plus complexe. Bords dentelés, excroissances acérées, les plaques se chevauchaient les unes les autres, laissant parfois entrevoir un morceau d'écaille vert ou bleuté qui s'accordait avec les reflets des haüynes et des malachites qui parsemaient la protection du Commandant. Si l'étendue de sa puissance était encore incertaine, Ëarendil égalait aisément les Chevaliers d'Or par la prestance.

Marine s'avisa soudain que nul ne s'était aperçu de leur arrivée. Ils étaient pourtant debout en pleine lumière, au sommet de la volée de marches qui conduisait à la demeure de Mar-nu-Falmar. Même Pelor et l'un des Capitaines, qui avaient pris position au pied du petit escalier, continuaient à s'observer en chiens de faïence, sans se douter de la présence de leurs supérieurs qui venaient d'apparaître juste au-dessus d'eux. Les autres gardaient leur attention fixée sur le combat qui se déroulait au centre du cercle qu'ils avaient formé. Même le Capitaine Santiago, qui de par sa position en retrait et la réserve qu'il entretenait visiblement quant à cet affrontement, aurait été le plus à même de découvrir leur arrivée, semblait oublier de porter ses regards dans leur direction.

Elwing évita une nouvelle fois la frappe de Gilliat en se glissant sous son bras. D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, elle se retourna dans le dos du Capitaine du Benguela et imposa ses mains au creux de ses reins en libérant une décharge de cosmos qui projeta son adversaire en avant. Sans lui occasionner trop de mal, la Chevalier de l'Eridan retenait ses coups depuis le début de leur combat. Non qu'elle aurait eu des scrupules à le blesser, une fois reconnue l'utilité de ce duel, elle entendait bien le gagner, en ne s'inquiétant que de ne pas tuer son adversaire. Mais Elwing se méfiait de Gilliat. Digne élève de la Chevalier de l'Aigle, elle avait sacrifié au round d'observation pour évaluer les risques qu'elle encourait, et en avait conclu que sa rapidité sensiblement supérieure lui conférait un avantage décisif sur le Capitaine. Un avantage qu'il avait cependant le pouvoir de lui retirer. Elwing se souvenait parfaitement de la blessure du Dauphin de Bronze qui avait valu à ce dernier un séjour au Temple de l'Humilité entre les mains de Calacirya, à son retour de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Malgré les dires de Tursiops, la Chevalier d'Argent de la Chevelure de Bérénice avait d'emblée émis de sérieux doutes quant à l'origine de ce qui aurait pu coûter la jambe au Dauphin. Le coup qu'il avait subi résultait d'un arcane par trop élaboré pour être l'œuvre d'un Chevalier Noir. Les nerfs de la cuisse avaient été touchés avec une force et une précision telles que l'impact physique était déjà suffisant pour occasionner la paralysie. Mais il y avait en plus la présence résiduelle de ce cosmos étranger, qui bien que faiblement insufflé, privait les cellules de leur énergie, les laissant inertes et incapables de se diviser. La gangrène cosmique qui avait atteint Tursiops était suffisamment velléitaire pour être soignée efficacement par Calacyria. Elle laissait pendant présager quel mal aurait pu découler si le cosmos nocif avait été injecté de façon plus conséquente.

Jusque là, le Capitaine du Benguela s'était contenté de simples échanges au corps à corps, et le fait même qu'il persévérât dans cette stratégie dont il n'avait encore retiré aucun avantage était inquiétant, d'autant plus qu'il avait lui-même révélé être capable de beaucoup mieux en évoquant sa brève altercation avec le Dauphin. Son attitude pour le moins étrange avait de quoi fait réfléchir une combattante aussi prudente que la Chevalier de l'Eridan. Malheureusement pour elle, le visage de son adversaire laissait bien peu préjuger de ses intentions. Gilliat semblait incapable de se départir de son air taciturne. Il portait ses coups sans aucune passion, et encaissait les ripostes avec la même absence d'émotion. Difficile de croire qu'un individu aussi atone était capable de se sublimer pour dépasser les limites en deçà desquelles il ne pouvait espérer triompher. Seule son endurance semblait digne d'intérêt. Malgré ses échecs répétés, malgré les contusions qu'Elwing ne cessait de lui infliger, il persévérait, infatigable, imperturbable, ni plus efficace ni plus vain que la minute précédente. Peut-être espérait-il modifier le cours de leur affrontement par la patience et l'usure, mais si la Chevalier d'Argent était prudente elle était cependant loin d'être timorée. Lorsque l'on soupçonne un piège sans pouvoir l'identifier, le meilleur moyen d'en comprendre le fonctionnement c'est encore de le déclencher.

« _Eridanus's Swelling_. » Elwing possédait un atout de taille dans sa panoplie de combattante : elle ne craignait pas de dévoiler prématurément ses techniques de combat. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la moindre des raisons qui l'avaient incitée à s'engager dans ce duel. Un autre de ses compagnons aurait fait une erreur qui aurait pu se révéler ultérieurement lourde de conséquences en invoquant l'une de ses bottes secrètes devant autant de serviteurs de Poséidon. Mais pas Elwing. Contrairement à Yama, Cassandra et Pelor, ses habituels compagnons d'entraînement, tout au long de son apprentissage elle n'avait développé qu'un seul arcane. _La Crue de l'Eridan_ n'était pas seulement puissante, elle était malléable. Elle pouvait la modeler à son grée, et la libérer sans pour autant utiliser certaines des ses propriétés annexes. Peu lui important qu'on la vît l'exécuter, son attaque se présentait à chaque fois sous un nouvel aspect.

La Chevalier d'Argent avait croisé les bras, ses mains sur ses épaules. Devant elle son cosmos s'accroissait en un mur aqueux, ronflant comme une vague qui se dresse sur elle-même avant de s'effondrer en un rouleau dévastateur. Une force impénétrable et écrasante, une défense offensive qu'Elwing avait élaborée en songeant à la légendaire chaîne d'Andromède. Le Capitaine s'était replié au ras du sable pour faire face à la muraille liquide. Il n'y avait aucune tension dans cette étrange posture toute en souplesse, comme si rien dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à subir n'allait lui imposer un sursaut de vigueur. Les yeux noirs du sombre Gilliat n'exprimaient aucune appréhension, aucune excitation, rien que l'attente passive, presque indifférente, de l'inéluctable. « _Smooth Stingray's Reaction_. » Il ne fit pas un mouvement en marmonnant ces mots dans sa barbe de sa voix basse et rugueuse. Un cosmos d'un bleu sombre, parsemé ça et là de tâches plus claires, l'enveloppa à son tour en se concentrant sur l'un de ses doigts pointé vers la Chevalier d'Argent.

Les émotions se succédèrent si rapidement qu'elles se confondirent en un même désarroi. Tous se retrouvèrent l'espace d'un instant dans un monde dense et sans lumière, oppressant comme les entrailles d'une grotte inviolée depuis des siècles, emplie d'une sourde exhalaison pareille au souffle de quelque être colossal s'extirpant du fond de son antre. Le jour revint progressivement, ses premières lueurs annoncées par des reflets argentés sur des plumes d'aigle qui tournoyaient doucement dans l'air marin. L'attaque d'Elwing s'était rigidifiée en un épais mur de glace. Le poignet du Capitaine du Benguela en était prisonnier, sa main dépassant de l'autre coté le doigt pointant vers la gorge de la Chevalier de l'Eridan.

« Mauvaise manœuvre, Capitaine Gilliat, fit le Léviathan en descendant lentement l'escalier du temple de Mar-nu-Falmar. Tactiquement exemplaire je dois l'admettre, attendre que votre adversaire utilise une technique liquide comme sa constellation le laissait présager, vous glisser au travers aussi aisément qu'un poisson dans l'eau, et vous appuyer sur ses courants d'énergie pour gagner en force et en vitesse. Mais vous avez sous-estimé la puissance potentielle de ces courants, et la difficulté à contrôler l'élan ainsi obtenu. Ce coup là aurait pu être mortel. » D'un battement de paupières, le Commandant de l'Antarctique dissipa la glace et l'énergie qu'elle contenait encore. D'un même mouvement, Elwing et Gilliat rompirent la distance de combat en s'écartant précipitamment l'un de l'autre, tandis que les Capitaines du Cap Horn et du Courant Circumpolaire Antarctique venait s'agenouiller respectueusement devant Ëarendil.

Marine s'avança à son tour en fustigeant son élève du regard. « Où avais-tu la tête Elwing ? Tu espérais vraiment pouvoir garder le contrôle d'un combat avec un adversaire qui te talonne d'aussi près ? Si le Commandant de l'Antarctique n'était pas intervenu tu n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir sans faire appel à toute ta puissance ! Et si tu avais réussi, il y aurait eu un mort. Une transgression radicale des directives d'Athéna, quelle belle façon cela aurait été de célébrer ta première mission.

Ne la blâmez pas seule, fit doucement Cuivénen en venant se placer aux cotés de la Chevalier de l'Eridan qui encaissait l'admonestation de son maître les yeux baissés. Si Elwing est coupable nous le sommes tous autant qu'elle.

Ne crois surtout pas me l'apprendre, répondit Marine avec un calme glacial sans lâcher des yeux sa protégée. Ma chère élève a mérité mon attention immédiate mais votre tour viendra, sois sure que je n'oublierai aucun d'entre vous.

Et certains encore moins que d'autres je parie… lâcha Vicius depuis la statue contre laquelle il s'était adossé un peu plus loin pour conserver une vue d'ensemble sur l'attroupement.

Ça c'est plus que probable si tu fais allusion à ta petite personne ! Rafraîchis-moi un peu la mémoire puisque tu ne vois pas ce que tu gagnerais à te faire oublier, pour quelle raison déjà Gorthol t'a-t-il inclus à cette compagnie ? Ah oui, pour gérer les situations instables.

Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Il y avait trop de tension ici. C'était plus simple de la canaliser dans un duel que de verser autant d'eau que d'huile sur le feu pour éviter la mêlée générale. Oh bien sûr, je suis sûr que vous auriez trouvé une solution plus raisonnable, mais dans la mesure où vous n'étiez pas là pour la proposer…

Tu peux oublier tout de suite ce ton insolent, articula sèchement Marine. Je ne suis pas Seiya.

Ah non, ça c'est sûr. Mais ça vous fait tout aussi mal au cul de me donner raison quand je n'ai pas tors… » Vicius fit brusquement volte-face, et se fraya un chemin dans le rang de ses compagnons pour s'éloigner à grands pas. La Chevalier d'Ithildin ne fit rien pour le retenir, se contentant de regarder le dos de Persée le visage fermé.

Le Léviathan claqua sèchement des doigts devant le Capitaine Circumpolaire Antarctique encore agenouillé à ses cotés. Celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds, et s'écarta à son tour dans la direction que venait de prendre le Chevalier d'Argent.

« Vous prenez vos aises, Commandant, persifla Davy Jones. Personne ne devrait pouvoir quitter ainsi la demeure de Mar-nu-Falmar. »

Un air de consternation craintive passa sur les figures des autres Capitaines. Pendant un instant ils entendirent à nouveau ce bruit sourd, le frémissement d'un corps lourd tapis loin dans les profondeurs, accompagné d'une expiration irritée. Mais le Léviathan ne broncha pas, sans concéder ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cils à l'irrévérence du Capitaine du Brésil. Indifférent, il remonta le perron du temple de l'Atlantique Sud pour gagner le seuil de l'entrée triangulaire où il se retourna, les yeux levés vers l'horizon du Sanctuaire Marin. A nouveau, Marine ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un Chevalier d'Or. La moitié supérieure de son Corps était noyée dans la pénombre, seul s'en détachait le regard couleur d'océan. Sa cape ondulait doucement autour de lui, au gré des fluctuations de l'air marin, et les parties de son armure laissées à jour brillaient d'une magnificence qui s'accordait pleinement avec la beauté mystérieuse de la demeure de Mar-nu-Falmar. Les regards que posaient sur lui les Chevaliers d'Argent, dont la plupart rêvaient de s'élever plus haut que leurs prédécesseurs et de ne pas s'en laisser compter, en disaient long sur la noblesse solennelle et impérieuse dont le Commandant Ëarendil était nimbée. Ils n'auraient pas contemplé différemment un Camus émergeant de la maison du Verseau, ou un Saga campé au faîte du Sanctuaire. Vicius les tira de leur contemplation en revenant parmi eux sans crier gare.

« Déjà de retour ? lâcha Pelor entre surprise et sarcasme. D'habitude ta tête de lard tu la traînes plus longtemps que ça…

Pas le temps de finasser ! Faîtes gaffe à vos fesses, c'est ici que ça va se passer. »

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de lui demander des explications. Un éclair vint frapper le cercle de colonnes entourant le temple de l'Atlantide Sud. Puis un second, puis un autre… Ils furent bientôt complètement cernés par la marée humaine des serviteurs de Poséidon. Une foule de Marinas aux cottes d'écailles argentées et irisées entourait la demeure de Mar-nu-Falmar comme un gigantesque banc de saumon. Au pied des colonnes s'étaient postés deux par deux les Capitaines, ils étaient huit nouveaux venus, arborant des protections sombres aux reflets verts ou bleutés comme la peau des iguanes ou des marlins. Et sur les chapiteaux de ces mêmes colonnes, d'or blanc ou d'or rouge comme la surface de l'océan scintillant sous la lune ou le soleil, se dressaient quatre autres Commandants.

Les Chevaliers d'Argent n'en menaient pas large et s'étaient repliés en position défensive autour de la Chevalier de l'Aigle. « Dites, grommela Pelor, c'est pas que j'ai les foies mais j'espère que vous avez eu le temps de sympathiser à l'intérieur…

Pas mieux, renifla Vicius. Ça me dérangerait pas d'en prendre trois ou quatre mais j'ai peur que ceux qui restent soient trop nombreux pour vous.

Plus un pour moi, Maître, renchérit Elwing. Sans être inquiète j'ai comme un doute sur la sérénité de notre proche avenir…

Restez calmes, leur intima Marine. Gardez les yeux ouverts mais surtout pas de provocation. Et si les choses dégénèrent ne vous dispersez pas, restez ensemble. Kirth pourra toujours trouver le moyen de vous ramener en catastrophe au Sanctuaire si la situation nous échappe.

Je ne croyais pas devoir dire ça mais s'il pouvait ramener son cul ici en vitesse j'aimerais autant, marmonna Vicius. »

Comme pour répondre à son souhait, un mouvement à l'entrée du temple de l'Atlantique Sud leur fit lever la tête. Le Léviathan venait de s'écarter pour livrer passage à Mar-nu-Falmar et Athéna. Kirth leur emboîtait le pas. « Votre Grâce, prononça cérémonieusement l'Ange des Noyés en balayant lentement l'assemblée d'un revers du bras, permettez-moi de vous présenter le peuple des océans. Serviteurs de Poséidon, enchaîna-t-il d'une voix plus forte, présentez vos hommages à Athéna, Déesse de la sagesse et gardienne des peuples de la terre qui nous fait l'honneur d'une visite en toute harmonie. »

Un grondement houleux passa sur la foule des Marinas mais Athéna ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Au contraire, elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut un visage parmi les Capitaines, une femme blonde aux lèvres vermeilles, la seule parmi ses égaux à arborer une protection aux couleurs carmines et ivoirines. Son visage paraissait peut-être plus sévère ou plus endurcis, ses longs cheveux de l'époque raccourcis en une coupe plus courte et plus stricte, mais ses yeux vert d'eau pétillaient toujours de cette même ferveur intelligente. Elle salua la Déesse de la terre d'un hochement de terre lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. La femme corail n'était pas la seule silhouette familière. Parmi les Commandants des océans, Athéna identifia sans peine les écailles enchevêtrées derrières lesquelles se dissimulaient les gueules des bêtes de Scylla, et un peu plus loin, la forme en fer de lance du Kraken. Aisément reconnaissables, ces protections n'étaient cependant pas identiques à celles de ses souvenirs. Un constat prévisible, ces deux Ecailles ayant connu le conflit que Kanon avait provoqué quinze ans plus tôt, elles avaient dû recevoir une attention toute particulière de la part de Mar-nu-Falmar pour qu'elles pussent être à nouveau endossées et offrir une protection digne de ce nom à leurs possesseurs. Toutes n'avaient manifestement pas eu droit au même traitement de faveur. Pas de Dragon des Mers ni de Chrysaor, non plus que d'Hippocampe ni de Limnades, mais un squale monstrueux et une silhouette encore moins ragoûtante, mi-humaine mi-batracienne.

L'Atlante les observait également, affichant un soupçon de contrariété. « Je ne vois pas votre sœur, mon ami, fit-il à l'intention du Léviathan. Je sais que la ponctualité, comme tout autre élément de disciple d'ailleurs, n'est pas son fort, mais j'osais espérer qu'elle pût faire la distinction entre un retard anodin et le manquement à une convocation officielle.

Ëarramë est avec l'un de nos hôtes qui n'a pas jugé bon de se présenter, répondit le Commandant de l'Antarctique. Un Chevalier d'Or.

Un Chevalier d'Or ? Je sais l'affection que vous portez à votre sœur mon ami, mais cette affirmation me parait un peu hâtive. Un… invité, aussi puissant… c'est étrange que je ne l'aie pas senti. Je me demande si vos impressions dans ce domaine sont claires, Commandant Ëarendil.

Elles sont claires, mon Maître. Je peux le voir par ses yeux. Ëarramë n'est pas aussi légère que vous persistez à le croire, son jugement est aussi sûr que le mien.

Vraiment ? Votre Grâce, reprit Mar-nu-Falmar en se tournant vers Athéna, pardonnez-moi de vous poser la question, mais auriez-vous trouvé plaisant de nous cacher une partie de votre escorte ?

Navré Comandant, mais il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de nous livrer à ce genre de cachotteries, répondit Athéna en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin pas dans les miennes, ajouta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation. Kiki… Tu n'aurais pas accidentellement oublié de me parler d'une ou deux petites choses ?

Ah non, répliqua le Bélier la bouche en cœur. Moi je ne suis au courant de rien. Mais je trouve ça tellement prévisible que je me demande comment vous pouvez être surprise…

K… Gorthol ! grinça la Déesse de la Sagesse pendant que Kirth fermait les yeux en dispersant ses perceptions à la ronde. »

Pour autant qu'Athéna et Kirth paraissaient détendus, la situation était préoccupante. L'armée des marinas n'était pas un problème en soit, encore que leur nombre ajoutait une cerise aigrelette sur le gâteau des tracas. Les successeurs de Généraux de Poséidon, eux par contre, étaient tout à fait en mesure d'incarner une menace substantielle. Il ne parvenait pas à jauger l'étendue exacte de leurs cosmos, et cela suffisait pour en conclure que ceux-ci disposaient d'une puissance comparable à la sienne. Kirth avait beau avoir la réputation d'être le plus intouchable et le plus imprévisible des nouveaux Chevalier d'Or, il doutait que le Bélier, même aidé de la Chevalier d'Ithildin, puisse suffire à les juguler si les Généraux venaient à s'énerver. Les mêmes ennuis pesaient sur les épaules des Chevaliers d'Argent. Les sous-fifres des Généraux n'étaient pas tous au niveau, mais certains d'entre eux étaient manifestement capables de leur tenir la dragée haute. Sans compter qu'ils étaient plus de deux fois plus nombreux.

L'hostilité grondait autour du temple de l'Atlantique Sud. Ce n'était ni surprenant ni bouleversant. Les préjugés ont la vue dure et ceux qui alimentaient la tension entre les deux camps étaient assis sur des siècles d'antécédents. C'était une rancœur parfaitement naturelle qui du reste paraissait puissamment bridée par l'influence des deux Généraux qui se tenaient auprès d'Athéna. Mais derrière, il pouvait sentir des ondes infiniment plus déplaisantes. Comme des irrigations de malveillance qui serpentaient subrepticement sous le ressentiment général. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de concret pour étayer cette impression, il n'en était pas moins persuadé qu'au sein de cette foule d'ennemis potentiels se cachaient de réels salopards. Son regard s'attarda sur l'un des Généraux, le seul à ne pas être à visage découvert. Les casques des autres étaient plus ou moins imposants, mais celui-ci était complété par un masque étrange et repoussant, haut en couleurs, peut-être d'origine polynésienne. Pour trompeuses que puissent être les apparences, celui-là entre autres ne lui inspirait vraiment aucune confiance. Sa dernière entrevue avec le maître du Sanctuaire lui revint en mémoire…

« _Il faut toujours se méfier d'un type qui se cache derrière un masque, _avait déclaré Gorthol sans aucune ironie.

_Les Grands Popes ont toujours été masqués parait-il._

_Et bien il faut toujours se méfier des Popes, et cependant toujours leur obéir… il y a de quoi être à l'aise n'est-ce pas ? Ne réponds pas tout de suite, je m'apprêtais justement à te mettre dans une position on ne peut plus confortable. Dis-moi, tu sais qu'on n'est pas un grand Chevalier d'Or avant d'avoir une petite trahison à son actif… et à ce propos, ça te dirait de transgresser une directive d'Athéna que tu ne l'as pas entendue prononcer ?..._ »

Malgré le contexte peu réjouissant il se laissa aller à sourire. Force lui était de reconnaître qu'en dépit des ordres donnés par Athéna, sa présence au Sanctuaire Marin paraissait en cet instant parfaitement justifiée.

« _Dis, quand tu auras fini de jouer les gargouilles tu auras peut-être envie de nous rejoindre ?..._ » La voix de Kirth venait de faire irruption au milieu de ses pensées, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise. « _…Athéna aimerait beaucoup te remercier de vive voix pour la sollicitude dont tu as fait preuve en nous accompagnant contre sa volonté. Et profites-en pour convier celle qui t'observe à en faire autant._

…Et merde, lâcha-t-il quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il eut digéré la nouvelle. » L'atmosphère se troubla autour d'une éminence de la dorsale atlantique qui dominait de loin le grand rassemblement. Les particules d'eau en suspension cessèrent de refléter l'environnement pour extrapoler l'image de son absence et Pisces Saint Sirion apparut. Etincelant, majestueux, mais un rien contrarié. Sans prêter une seconde attention à la rumeur des marinas qui s'enfla brusquement lorsque ceux-ci aperçurent à l'horizon les reflets d'or de son armure, il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour inspecter les environs immédiats de la dorsale. Ce fut elle qui vint le trouver. Il avait presque fait un tour complet lorsqu'il sentit son regard braqué sur son dos. Un regard d'océan. « Et merde, soupira-t-il à nouveau. »

Sirion se retourna doucement pour lui faire face. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, jolie sans doute avec ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, ou plutôt d'une beauté simple et discrète qui rendait la question sans importance. C'était le genre de femme que l'on regarde dans les yeux, sans éprouver le besoin d'en voir d'avantage. Un visage qu'il aurait oublié le lendemain, ou dont il se souviendrait à jamais. Elle arborait une armure bestiale, reptilienne, mais splendide. L'or rouge de ses écailles ne dominait que mollement les surfaces turquoises et safre de sa protection. Sa cape d'un blanc azuré flottait dolemment autour d'elle, au même rythme que celle du Poisson.

Il aurait pu être inquiet, après tout il venait de se faire surprendre. Il aurait pu être sur la défensive, se retrouver face à un Général de Poséidon qui aurait toutes les raisons de le prendre pour un assassin que l'on aurait envoyer frapper par surprise, ou tout au moins un espion, avait de quoi engendrer une certaine tension. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le portier du Pope, dont les qualités de combattant n'entraînaient qu'une estime modérée de la part de ses congénères, ne parvenait pas à sentir le danger de ce face à face. Au contraire, par quelque inexplicable certitude, il s'était persuadé dès le premier instant que jamais cette jeune femme et lui ne seraient amenés à s'affronter. Il ôta sereinement son casque et le rangea au creux de son bras en inclinant la tête en guide de salut. « Sirion, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Je crois que nous sommes attendus.

Ëarramë du Dragon des Mers, Commandant de l'Atlantique Nord, répondit la femme aux yeux océans en lui rendant la pareille. Attendus mais modestement désirés je le crains. »

Sirion hocha la tête, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Ils se mirent en route d'un même mouvement, et descendirent posément la dorsale atlantique en direction du temple. Sans se presser ils rejoignirent l'armée de Poséidon. Les marinas semblaient jouer à qui s'écarterait le plus tardivement sur leur passage, mais les murmures, sans doute peu amènes, qu'ils leur destinaient fuyaient les lèvres des premiers rangs, et plus de bravache ils mettaient à rester sur leur chemin, plus précipité était le mouvement dans lequel ils finissaient par libérer la place devant eux. Cette attitude leur était manifestement destinée à tous deux. Si Sirion était perçu comme un ennemi, Ëarramë n'était vraisemblablement pas en odeur de sainteté. Quant aux jeunes Chevaliers d'Argent, ceux-là paraissaient avoir momentanément oublié la précarité de leur sécurité et lui jetaient des regards où l'envie se mêlait au reproche.

Athéna et ceux qui l'entouraient descendirent l'escalier du temple pour venir à leur rencontre. Le Commandant en armure bleutée fixait Sirion avec intensité. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent longuement du regard, calmes, imperturbables, sans réelle provocation mais cette confrontation là était loin d'être aussi placide que celle ayant eu lieu sur la dorsale. Aucun ne flancha sous l'examen de l'autre, ils rompirent conjointement leur échange, Sirion pour mettre un genou à terre devant Athéna, le Commandant pour rejoindre Ëarramë. Il ne fallait pas être Calchas pour deviner leur lien de parenté, leurs visages se ressemblaient de façon saisissante.

Le Poisson risquait d'attendre un moment avant de trouver l'occasion de se redresser, Athéna passa a coté de lui sans même baisser les yeux. « Belle démonstration, fit-elle en souriant à Mar-nu-Falmar. Je gage que si le Sanctuaire de mon oncle avait été aussi prestigieusement gardé il y a quinze ans, mes protecteurs auraient rencontré des difficultés bien plus importantes à me libérer.

Allons Votre Grâce, répondit galamment l'Atlante, si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai ceux-là ont accompli des exploits autrement plus remarquables depuis. Mais nous aurions eu de quoi vous inquiéter d'avantage c'est certain, et ces hommes auraient probablement dû recourir à leur extraordinaire potentiel dès lors.

Qui peut savoir, murmura pensivement la Déesse de la Sagesse. Si la victoire était l'apanage des méritants je verrais sans doute l'avenir d'un œil moins sombre.

Il serait peut-être temps d'énoncer plus clairement les raisons de votre venue ici ne pensez-vous pas ? Vous avez exprimé vos doutes quant à la sécurité du Sanctuaire Marin, allant jusqu'à sous-entendre que vous pourriez reprendre l'urne sacrée où vous avez incarcéré sa Majesté Poséidon pour en assurer la garde vous-même, mais j'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse la détruire, ou briser le sceau que vous avez si fraîchement apposé. Je vous ai présenté ces hommes parce que dans la mesure où nous ne préparions pas une attaque de grande envergure contre le Sanctuaire, vous révéler l'étendue de nos forces ne pouvait avoir qu'une incidence dissuasive au cas où vous-même auriez décidé de raviver le conflit qui nous oppose. Ce dont je doute, sachant qu'il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de déclarer une guerre sans y être acculée, et ne pouvant imaginer une raison pour laquelle vous auriez intérêt à le faire. Ceci étant, je me dois de supposer que les réels motifs de votre visite m'échappent encore, et il me semble que quelques confidences supplémentaires seraient particulièrement bien venues pour nous rétribuer de notre bonne volonté.

Voila un résumé tout à fait succinct et pertinent de la situation présente, Commandant Mar-nu-Falmar, fit une voix mélodieuse descendant du ciel marin. »

Vicius cligna des yeux en serrant des dents pour empêcher sa mâchoire inférieure de se décrocher, profondément blessé dans son orgueil. Sans fausse suffisance, d'autant moins qu'il ne s'était pas encore mesuré ne fut-ce qu'à la moitié de ses homologues, l'héritier de Persée s'était toujours considéré comme le plus rapide des Chevaliers d'Argent. Mais de voir disparaître le Chevalier d'Or agenouillé pour réapparaître immédiatement les bras écartés devant Athéna en lui offrant son corps en bouclier, ou plutôt si rapidement que l'image du Poisson s'était pendant une fraction de seconde imprimée sur sa rétine à deux endroits simultanément… Il savait évidemment que l'élite du Sanctuaire était théoriquement capable de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, cependant le constater de visu lui procura un choc auquel il n'était pas préparé. Sorte de petit prodige, entraîné par l'un des plus prodigieux Chevaliers que le Sanctuaire ait connus, lui s'était éveillé au cosmos et avait appris à le maîtriser en ne concédant qu'un minimum d'effort, qui n'avait jamais perdu une épreuve pour peu qu'il éprouvât le désir de la remporter, pour la première fois il était confronter à la preuve concrète de performances qu'il était loin d'égaler. En l'espace d'un instant, cette fameuse place de numéro un parmi les Chevaliers d'Argent qu'il s'était généreusement octroyé depuis quelques années perdit toute valeur à ses yeux. Cela l'ébranla si profondément qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette aux ailes d'or descendre vers eux en une longue spirale.

« Qui t'a permis de te relever Sirion ? lui demanda fraîchement Athéna. Il me semble que tu prends beaucoup de libertés avec mon commandement ces derniers temps. »

Malgré la puissance évidente de celui qui approchait par les airs, le Chevalier d'Or ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête vers celle qu'il avait à charge de protéger. Il rencontra ses yeux pers, froids et minéraux, qui le fixaient sans ciller alors qu'un frémissement d'exaspération contenue agitait la commissure de ses lèvres pincées. Kirth en profita pour s'approcher à son tour, et posa calmement une main sur le bras de Sirion pour l'inviter à se détendre. « Ça va, laisse moi gérer celui-là, je connais la musique. Et ne t'en fait pas trop, elle te charrie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces derniers temps sa divine personne adore s'amuser à nos dépends. Enfin la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te rendre complice des initiatives de Gorthol…

Ma divine personne aimerait bien employer les termes adéquats pour te demander d'arrêter de contrarier mon inclination pour la comédie mais je crains que le prestige de mon ascendance olympienne s'en trouve quelque peu terni. » Athéna laissa s'épanouir le large sourire qu'elle retenait depuis de longues secondes, et après un clin d'œil à Kirth qui acheva de déconcerter le Poisson, s'avança pour tendre les mains au maître de leurs hôtes qui venait de se poser devant eux. « Ce cher Sorente, fit-elle chaleureusement, c'est une joie de vous revoir. Ces années semblent vous avoir enrichi bien plus que de vous avoir éprouvé.

Athéna, sourit Sorente avec une sincérité que l'on pouvait difficilement suspecter d'être feinte. Elles ont été plus clémentes encore avec vous, mais je doute que le temps puisse s'écouler sans vous illuminer chaque jour d'avantage.

Toujours aussi mélomane Sorente, la langue chantante quand ta flûte est au repos, le salua Kirth en venant à son tour à sa rencontre. »

L'Amiral de Poséidon le regarda un moment en fronçant délicatement les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira de nouveau. « Kiki… Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir reconnu immédiatement, je gardais le souvenir d'un jeune garnement à la langue bien pendue. Te voila un homme accompli…

Kirth s'il te plait, rectifia le Muvien en lui serrant la main, j'ai un certain panache à préserver. Et avant que d'autres ne s'en chargent, j'aime autant t'avouer tout de suite que je n'ai pas totalement perdu ce petit côté insolent qui faisait mon succès.

Vous vous connaissez donc ? demanda Mar-nu-Falmar en les rejoignant.

Mais oui Commandant, confirma Sorente. Et vous de même, au moins de renom. Kirth est celui qui a porté l'armure d'or de la Balance aux sept extrémités du Sanctuaire Marin, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant sans expérience ni armure, pour permettre aux Chevaliers de Bronze de briser les Piliers Océaniques. Il a même résisté aux coups d'Isaak le Kraken pour protéger son bien. Ce n'était pas un mince exploit, je suppose qu'en quinze ans tes mérites n'ont pu que s'accroître.

Ils ont été largement récompensés, acquiesça Kirth. Une récompense que je pense pouvoir revêtir maintenant. » Il joignit ses mains en coupe, juste le temps qu'une petite bulle dorée apparaisse entre ses paumes. Celle-ci grandit rapidement pour l'envelopper tout entier, et éclata dans un flash aveuglant d'où jaillirent deux cornes imposantes.

« Oh le con ! s'exclama Pelor. Là il s'est bien foutu de notre gueule ! Et toi tu étais au courant enfoiré ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Vicius. »

Mais le Chevalier de Persée resta sans répondre, l'air absent, son regard doré occulté par les mèches argentées qui tombaient devant sa figure. Il n'était pas le seul à manquer d'enthousiasme. Quelques rides apparurent sur le front de Mar-nu-Falmar, et tout charme sembla soudain déserter la beauté de son visage.

« Vous m'avez dupé ! siffla l'Ange des Noyés, et sa voix si agréable devint comme le crissement d'un ongle sur du verre.

Je pense que le mot est un peu trop fort, lui répondit calmement le Chevalier du Bélier. Vous m'avez fait parler, et vous avez tiré vos propres conclusions, dont quelques unes un peu hâtives. Et je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de vous détromper. Mais je ne crois pas vous avoir menti.

Soit, convint Mar-nu-Falmar alors que sa figure une seconde altérée était redevenue lisse comme un ciel sans nuage. Je présume que je ne peux pas vous en garder grief.

Laissons cela, conclut Sorente. Athéna, votre présence ici m'enchante mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas là par simple courtoisie ?

Effectivement Amiral. Je dois m'entretenir avec l'esprit de Poséidon pour conclure une trêve avec lui. Et le libérer de l'une sacrée pour qu'il puisse se réincarner. Nous avons besoin de vous tous Sorente, autant que vous allez devoir requérir notre aide… »

L'Amiral Sorente de la Sirène fixa silencieusement Athéna pendant de longues secondes avant de balayer du regard l'armée de Poséidon. Une alliance entre le Sanctuaire Terrestre et le Sanctuaire Marin… L'Ebranleur du Sol miséricordieusement libéré d'une prison dont il ne pouvait se sortir seul par celle qu'il avait toujours enviée sans jamais être capable de la défaire… L'anxiété se peignit sur son visage et un profond soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les heures à venir s'annonçaient éprouvantes…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	18. Chapter II,2

LE DERNIER RETOUR

**Acte II, Chapitre 2**

**_Disquisitions_**

* * *

« Je savais bien qu'il y aurait tôt ou tard quelqu'un pour se montrer importun. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il avait changé. L'ovale de son visage s'était effilé, et son corps, déjà athlétique, avait éliminé la plus infime once de graisse pour devenir aussi sec qu'un coup de trique. Le moindre de ses mouvements tendait sa peau sur les fibres de ses abdominaux, ses bras étaient devenus noueux comme la ramure d'un bonsaï, et ses pectoraux aussi denses que s'ils avaient été taillés dans du marbre. Du marbre brun. Ces quelques semaines de retraite acétique sous le soleil de Rozan avaient tanné le rose de sa peau. A bien y regarder cependant, on tombait sur quelques détails allant à l'encontre de cette forme apparente, comme l'ombre clairsemée qui recouvrait sa mâchoire et ses joues, et lui rendait de façon convaincante ses vingt-huit ans qu'on avait tant de mal à lui accorder auparavant. Quelques rides discrètes avaient fait leur apparition aux coins de ses yeux ainsi qu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, et à son regard partiellement occulté par les mèches mouillées plaquées sur son front manquait l'étincelle d'ardeur enjouée qui lui faisait ordinairement si rarement défaut. Mais le plus dérangeant étaient encore ces croûtes de sang coagulé sur sa poitrine, traces malsaines qu'avaient laissées des ongles à la griffer sauvagement pour atteindre le cœur qu'elle renfermait. Il se redressa dans le torrent et regagna lentement la rive, la forçant à détourner les yeux du pantalon de lin que l'eau collait à sa peau, et dont la blancheur trempée dissimulait mal la nudité qu'elle recouvrait.

« Le Grand Pope m'envoie, fit-elle ostensiblement tournée vers la forêt de bambous. Il tenait à ce que vous soyez au courant des dernières nouvelles. »

Le Protecteur de Saphir haussa les épaules avant de se pencher pour ramasser un large chapeau tressé d'un mélange de paille de riz et d'écorce de cèdre, et s'en coiffa en ajustant la cordelette de chanvre sous son menton. Une hotte traînait sur la berge, remplie de joncs et de brassées d'autres plantes qui libérèrent un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée et d'aromates aux senteurs agréables, presque lénifiantes, quand il la hissa sur ses épaules.

« Vous-vous en moquez ? reprit-elle sur un ton de reproche en voyant le peu d'empressement que le Chevalier de Pégase mettait à réagir.

- Passablement, répondit Seiya d'une voix morne qui laissait toutefois percer un soupçon d'agacement. Athéna se porte bien, Vicius aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir. Le reste c'est l'affaire de Gorthol. »

La Chevalier d'Or chancela sous le coup de la stupeur. Haudh pouvait pardonner beaucoup de choses, trop, auraient rectifié certains. Mais pas au point d'admettre qu'un homme de cette valeur pût se renier lui-même. Avertie, elle s'était attendue à trouver une âme en peine, un être déboussolé, déchiré. Mais ce cynisme, ce presque mépris qu'affichait le Chevalier de Pégase pour la seule cause qui méritât l'adhésion inconditionnelle de tout chevalier, et dont il avait été l'un des plus ardents défenseurs, cela la frappa plus cruellement que si elle avait vu la statue d'Athéna se lézarder. « L'affaire de Gorthol ? L'affaire de Gorthol ?! répéta-t-elle d'une voix stridente qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se perdre si haut dans les aigus. N'est-ce pas vous le Protecteur de Saphir, le sauveteur de l'humanité ? N'est-ce pas vous le Chevalier aux deux vies ? Comment pouvez-vous vous désintéresser de ce qui se passe quand la terre que vous avez deux fois la chance de fouler est elle-même en danger ?!

- Tu fais erreur fillette, fit Seiya en haussant à nouveau les épaules, sans paraître seulement remarquer le bouillonnement doré qui vint soudainement troubler la quiétude de Rozan. C'est Athéna qui a sauvé la terre, je n'ai fait que la protéger elle. La terre je ne lui dois rien, je n'ai pas demandé à vivre deux fois.

- La légende Pégase a du plomb dans l'aile, crissa Haudh dont les fulminations flavescentes se réverbéraient sur le feuillage alentour comme si la forêt s'était soudainement changée en une sylve de ginkgo biloba. Vous parlez comme un Spectre ! C'est indigne…

- Indigne de quoi ? l'interrompit Seiya sans se retourner, alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner sur le sentier qui longeait la berge du torrent. D'un chevalier ? D'un être humain ? La belle affaire… Je suis un mort animé du cœur d'un mort, tu crois vraiment que la dignité m'importe ? »

Haudh serra les dents en armant instinctivement son poing contre sa hanche. Elle hésitait encore quand ses doigts frôlèrent l'un des douze tubes de roseau de la syrinx qui oscillait là, accrochée à l'une des pièces d'or de sa jupe par une lanière de cuir. Le Protecteur de Saphir s'immobilisa pour jeter un coup d'œil intrigué en arrière.

« Je crois oui. Sans quoi vous ne vous seriez pas retiré ici. Je crois que vous mentez pour que quelqu'un vous déteste, parce que vous vous détestez vous-même. Et je crois que vous n'arrivez pas à croire à vos propres mensonges même si vous le souhaiteriez peut-être… » La surprise la fit reculer de quelques pas lorsque qu'elle découvrit le visage du Protecteur de Saphir juste devant le sien. Tout Chevalier d'Or qu'elle était, elle ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer. « Comment… ?

- Quel drôle de Capricorne tu fais… Depuis quand les gardiens du dixième temple sont-ils perspicaces ? Shura n'aurait pas hésité à ta place, il m'aurait abattu sans attendre que je me retourne.

- En vous frappant dans le dos ? balbutia Haudh. Mais c'est…

- Indigne ? demanda Seiya avec un léger sourire désabusé. Gorthol et Ikki ont raison, tu es beaucoup trop ingénue pour une Chevalier d'Or. La dignité est le luxe de ceux qui n'ont pas à s'inquiéter de l'échec, des éternels vainqueurs ou des nés perdant. Que feras-tu le jour où tu devras choisir entre ta précieuse dignité et ton devoir ?

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut, je suis la Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, mon armure m'a elle-même élue comme telle.

- Vraiment ? Alors je dois me tromper lorsque je sens le trouble qui habite ton cosmos. C'est très possible, je ne suis pas spécialement connu pour ma sagacité. »

Haudh baissa les yeux en passant ses doigts sur son pectoral d'or. Elles étaient toujours là, ces vibrations ténues qui résonnaient dans sa protection comme des soupirs minéraux. Certes l'habit du Capricorne l'avait reconnue comme sa légitime héritière, mais il l'avait aussi rejetée. Pas longtemps, juste une fois, mais cette fois là était de trop… « Mon armure… elle m'a quitté soudainement ce même soir où l'on prétend que vous vous êtes effondré au Conseil Sacré. Pendant quelques instants, je me suis sentie comme une étrangère dans mon propre temple, et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Et elle a versé quelques larmes je suppose ? avança le Protecteur de Saphir en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, nous sommes nombreux à avoir pleuré ce jour là, ça ne te concerne en rien.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis, répliqua sèchement Haudh sur un ton qui masquait mal son désarroi. Comment pourrais-je être la Chevalier du Capricorne si je ne partage pas chacune des émotions qui touchent à mon signe ? Il y a trop de zones d'ombres dans l'histoire des gardiens du dixième temple, trop de choses qui me sont inconnues… Sirion, Isil, Eressëa, et tous les autres, ils ont tous tiré des leçons du vécu de leurs prédécesseurs, alors que moi, il n'est jusqu'aux arcanes que j'ai développés qui soient totalement différentes de ceux qu'utilisaient Shura.

- Et quoi ? Tu désespères parce que tu n'as pas hérité d'Excalibure avec ton armure d'or ?

- Non. Je regrette de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle est devenue, de ne pas savoir comment Shura est passé de faux fidèle à faux traître, tout comme je regrette de ne pas comprendre cette nouvelle tristesse qui semble s'être emparée de Kirth depuis ce même soir qui a vu disparaître la félicité du grand Pégase, de ne pas comprendre comment le simple murmure d'un nom que je n'avais jamais entendu prononcer avant peut accabler jusqu'à Athéna alors qu'elle se porte sans frémir au-devant de nos anciens ennemis…

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions… Tu aurais pu te dispenser de venir me le poser et t'adresser directement à Gorthol.

- Certaines semblent vous concerner directement, il n'aurait pas été juste de m'enquérir auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sans compter qu'il t'aurait plus facilement envoyé paître plutôt que de prendre le temps d'y répondre. Pas juste, pas digne… tu es peut-être une vraie Capricorne après tout…

- Et bornée comme toute bête à cornes, renchérit insolemment la Chevalier d'Or, largement autant qu'une bourrique ailée en tout cas.

- C'est une histoire qui m'est très pénible, une longue histoire…

- J'avais cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas prêt de quitter Rozan, et dans la mesure où ça vous obsède de toute façon… Vous n'aurez qu'à ressasser à voix haute. »

Seiya s'était refermé sur lui-même. S'il avait paru se détendre quelques instants, l'ombre qui planait sur lui était redevenue aussi épaisse qu'au moment où la Chevalier d'Or était venue le trouver. Sa poitrine s'écorchait à nouveau sous ses ongles, il ne paraissait même pas se rendre compte qu'il la griffait ainsi. Il redressa son regard, lequel s'attarda sur l'armure de la jeune femme. Un regard étrange, qui plongeait au cœur de l'or, comme s'il pouvait y voir un reflet de sa propre douleur. « Rentrons, se décida-t-il brusquement, il est des choses qui ne s'évoquent pas sans un verre de saké où les noyer.

- Je croyais que localement c'était plutôt le baijiu qui déliait les langues…

- Je suis un exilé pas un autochtone, et les Japonais ne renonceront au saké que lorsque les Irlandais se seront mis à l'eau de seltz.

- Je suis Ukrainienne, si vous croyez me faire oublier mes questions avec un peu de saké c'est que vous ne connaissez pas la horilka.

- Je n'ai jamais été un partisan des « un peu », grogna Seiya en empruntant le chemin qui remontait le torrent, et ça ne commencera pas maintenant que j'ai deux âmes à saouler… »

* * *

Un sanctuaire au cœur du Sanctuaire Marin, un univers à part dans l'univers de Poséidon, à l'instar de la fabuleuse demeure de Mar-nu-Falmar, merveille parmi les merveilles de l'océan. Mais le domaine du Léviathan était tout autre… puissant, sauvage, primordial… Un chaos élémentaire où s'exprimait à l'infini la puissance brute et indomptée d'une nature archéenne. Il n'y avait là qu'un immense plateau glaciaire, érodé par des éons de tempêtes qui y avaient creusés d'insondables canyons de noirceur au milieu de falaises et d'aiguilles de glace. Des rafales affamées et implacables ne cessaient de s'engouffrer dans ce dédale d'abîmes, rugissantes de froidure, grondant, mordant, éreintant le moindre obstacle à leur passage, disparaissant brutalement pour faire place à l'assourdissant silence du néant, avant de ressurgir et de s'enfler de plus belle. Il n'était jusqu'au ciel marin qui ne fût sinistre, chape de plomb tourmentée et sans cesse zébrée par des éclairs d'écume. Le Pilier de l'Océan Antarctique jaillissait du gouffre le plus profond, une titanesque tour de basalte, sombre et lugubre, qui ne se laissait approcher que par trois ponts de glace constamment harcelés par la tourmente.

Dans ce monde tout de glace et d'obscurité, le rutilant Chevalier d'Or des Poissons faisait une tache incongrue. Sirion se tenait sur la crête d'un à pic, stoïque sous les furieuses bourrasques qui semblaient vouloir tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire glisser dans le ventre des profondeurs. Il jouait de sa flûte en coquillage, pour le seul plaisir de jouer, sa mélopée irrémédiablement engloutie par la tempête sitôt qu'elle naissait, son regard glissant sur l'horizon. Un horizon vide de tout intérêt. Au loin il n'y avait qu'une immense étendue incolore, la barrière de brume qui marquait la limite du domaine antarctique là où l'air marin commençait à perdre un peu de sa froidure.

« Quelles nouvelles du Temple de Poséidon, Commandant ? » Sirion avait presque renoncé à l'espoir de percevoir un jour l'approche du Léviathan. Aussi lançait-il parfois au hasard de l'inspiration une phrase à son intention, et parfois la chance voulait qu'Ëarendil se trouvât effectivement là pour y répondre.

« Aucune, Chevalier. » La dangereuse silhouette d'or blanc hérissée d'haüynes et de malachites avança à la périphérie de son regard pour venir se poster à coté de lui. Le Commandant resta là, silencieux, à contempler l'horizon monotone de la contrée dont il avait la garde. Depuis que Sirion s'était retiré en Antarctique avec une partie des Chevaliers d'Argent – une nécessité au vu de l'effervescence que le groupe avait manifestement du mal à dominer lorsqu'il était au complet – les deux hommes s'étaient souvent retrouvés ainsi à partager une même contemplation, sans éprouver le besoin de la meubler par une conversation profonde ou des regards superficiels. L'une des raisons à ce consensus étant sans doute qu'Ëarendil s'estimait comme le meilleur combattant des deux, et que l'homme posé et solitaire qu'il était se contentait de sa propre certitude sans ressentir la nécessité d'en convaincre son hôte. Sirion lui avait posé une fois la question, et le Commandant y avait répondu, reconnaissant une curiosité simple, exempte de bravache.

« Le Léviathan n'a rien à craindre d'un poisson, avait-il déclaré en guise d'explication.

- Et un Commandant d'un Chevalier d'Or ? s'était enquis Sirion.

- Quelle importance ? » avait demandé Ëarendil sans attendre de réponse, et son haussement d'épaules avait clos la discussion.

Sirion avait laissé couler, la question n'avait effectivement pas beaucoup d'importance. Au Sanctuaire il était Sirion le Portier, qu'on ne le considérât pas comme un chevalier essentiel malgré son statut avait cessé de lui tenir à cœur depuis longtemps. Lui-même ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui classaient les adversaires potentiels de part et d'autre de la limite présumée de leur propre puissance. Pour le Poisson, il y avait les adversaires insignifiants, et ceux qu'il fallait prendre au sérieux. C'était là la seule distinction qu'il s'autorisait, et Ëarendil faisait évidemment partie de la seconde catégorie.

« Comment est-il ? demanda soudain le Léviathan.

- Qui ça ?

- Le premier qui lui barrera le passage. »

Ëarramë forcément, envoyée seule à la surface pour informer le Sanctuaire du déroulement de cette première prise de contact. Ëarendil n'avait rien montré mais il ne devait pas goûter la façon dont sa sœur jumelle avait été dépêchée au-devant de la horde des Chevaliers d'Or. Elle ne courrait évidemment aucun risque avant d'avoir passé le Temple de l'Humilité, mais le Léviathan savait pertinemment qu'elle se verrait probablement obligée d'emprunter la route des douze temples du zodiaque. Et le premier qu'elle rencontrerait… Etrangement, Sirion éprouva un petit pincement au cœur qui n'était pas dû à de l'inquiétude pour le Dragon des Mers.

« Ah. Andram…

- Le Taureau ? supposa le Léviathan, hypothèse naturelle somme toute puisque le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier se trouvait actuellement au Sanctuaire Marin.

- Le Taureau, confirma Sirion.

- Sanguin ?

- Autant que celui de Phalaris.

- Aussi cruel ?

- Non. Phalaris était cruel, le taureau lui était d'airain.

- L'image est curieuse…

- Andram a des nerfs de bronze. Ëarramë n'aura rien à craindre de lui, il est le Chevalier le moins impulsif que je connaisse. Mais il y a un feu en lui. Un feu secret qui couve en dedans et le fait briller de l'intérieur. Il sourit toujours, et quand on le regarde on se met à sourire aussi sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Si quelqu'un vient le provoquer d'un peu trop près, il lui mettra une droite à lui décrocher la tête mais il s'en excusera avant. Andram est comme ça, il frappe d'abord par sa gentillesse, et ensuite seulement avec ses points si ça n'a pas suffi.

- Je vois. »

Non il ne voyait pas vraiment. Il fallait s'être trouvé une fois devant Andram pour ça, devant son œil vert qui disait « _je suis votre ami_… », son œil brun qui précisait « _mais si vous ne voulez pas être le mien n'oubliez pas que vous êtes fait de plein de petits morceaux collés ensemble qui ne demandent qu'à se détacher_… », et son sourire qui concluait « _oui oui, vous pouvez faire confiance à chacun de mes yeux._ ». Comme un golem d'or et de chair à qui l'on avait mis des mots dans la tête lui interdisant de mentir, de lever une poignée de phalanges avant d'avoir proposé une main ouverte, et aussi de mourir probablement. Sirion doutait sincèrement qu'il pût exister quelqu'un capable de tuer le Taureau. Il aurait fallu un être non seulement capable physiquement de lui tordre le cou, ce qui ne devait pas se trouver sous le sabot d'un bœuf, et qui puisse aussi se résoudre à éliminer Andram, ce que l'on ne pouvait pas sincèrement envisager avec une conscience digne de ce nom. Le second temple de la Colline Sacrée était inviolable, on ne pouvait le traverser qu'avec la bénédiction du colosse irlandais, ou la tête les bras le corps et les jambes séparément et dans le désordre. Mais Ëarramë passerait. Ëarendil se trompait, le danger pour sa sœur se tenait bien plus haut, dans le Temple du Verseau. Il fallait espérer qu'Isil ne se trouvait pas au Sanctuaire, et qu'elle ne voit pas la jeune femme débarquer au bras d'Andram… Avec la Lionne sur leurs talons sans doute, Narya ne raterait pas l'occasion d'assister au spectacle. Enfin, ici il n'y pouvait rien, et puisque le Léviathan s'était mis en dette d'une question…

« Quel est votre sentiment, Commandant ?

- Sur ? demanda le Léviathan en hochant la tête, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette relance du Poisson.

- L'issue de l'entrevue entre Athéna et Poséidon, précisa Sirion.

- Mon avis ne compte pas. Seule prévaut la volonté de l'Ebranleur du Sol.

- C'est bien pourquoi je vous ai demandé votre sentiment et non votre avis. »

Un rare et précieux sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Ëarendil, comme une trouée fugace et lumineuse dans un ciel austère. « Vous êtes tout en nuances, Chevalier d'Or, fit-il en tournant la tête vers Sirion.

- J'ai été à bonne école, convint ce dernier en notant qu'il venait d'être réédifié, temporairement, Chevalier d'Or et non plus simple poisson. Ne suis-je pas le Portier du Grand Pope ?

- Soit. Mon sentiment est que la Déesse aux Yeux Pers perd son temps. L'Empereur des Océans n'acceptera pas son concours pour défendre son propre empire.

- Parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin ou parce qu'il n'y a rien qui lui soit étranger dans les profondeurs ? » C'était un peu plus que demander si untel avait le sang chaud ou s'il était du genre raisonnable. Sirion nota un peu tard que ses dernières paroles pouvaient être entendues de façon insolemment suspicieuse. Ou dangereusement inquisitrice, car tout bien considéré, les soupçons qu'il n'avait pas nourri de prime abord n'avaient rien de totalement invraisemblable.

Le Léviathan hocha de nouveau la tête, jaugeant sans doute le poids de la question, ainsi que celui de la réponse à apporter. Ou anticipant des explications ultérieures sur "l'incident" malencontreux qui aurait pu entraîner la mort ô combien regrettable de son hôte. Sirion se détendit imperceptiblement quand le Léviathan prit le parti de répondre. « Il y a des choses étrangères à tout, déclara Ëarendil. Il reste des _Profonds_ dans les fosses de l'Atlantique et du Pacifique, et des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas nommer ici à voix haute, dans l'Arctique et l'Antarctique. Mais rien que Poséidon ne puisse dominer, ou du moins contenir.

La question étant : le souhaite-il réellement ? reprit le Poisson. » Tant qu'à jouer sa peau avec des questions fâcheuses, autant y aller franchement.

« Cette question là est en dehors du propos qui vous préoccupe. Si l'Ebranleur du Sol souhaite encourager certaines résurgences, ou simplement les laisser advenir en raison de leur impact terrestre qui servirait sa volonté aussi bien que le déluge, c'est qu'il pourra procéder ensuite à la renaissance du genre humain conformément à ses idéaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux affirmer que sa Majesté Poséidon s'opposerait à tout ce qui causerait l'extinction définitive de l'humanité, et des dieux plus encore.

- Mais cette cité engloutie, cette… » _R'lyeh_, Sirion ravala le nom à la limite du prononçable devant le doigt comminatoire qu'Ëarendil avait pointé vers sa bouche en se retournant brutalement face à lui. Etait-ce une lueur de peur qu'il avait vue s'allumer un instant dans les prunelles du Léviathan ? Pas besoin de chercher meilleure confirmation du bien fondé des craintes qu'Athéna nourrissait. Et qu'un homme tel que le Léviathan pût frémir ainsi en disait long sur l'inconcevable péril qui gisait au fond des océans. « Cette cité donc, reprit-il, et la chose qui y est emprisonnée, savez-vous seulement où elles se trouvent ? Etes-vous réellement capables d'en garder le sceau contre quelqu'un qui en connaisse l'emplacement exact, contre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Lucifer et ses sbires ?

- A présent oui. Je vous accorde volontiers que la Déesse de la Sagesse a fait un choix judicieux en venant libérer l'Ebranleur du Sol, même si elle a peu de reconnaissance à en attendre. Lucifer n'est pas de taille à affronter l'Empereur des Océans sur son propre terrain, et ses hommes quels qu'ils soient ne briseront pas les rangs des Commandants et de leurs Lieutenants. Faites ce qu'il faut pour la surface, nous nous chargerons de l'Empire Marin.

- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que vos rangs seront aussi solides que vous vous plaisez à l'affirmer, car le passé a déjà prouvé qu'aucun de nous n'était à l'abri de la trahison….

- Trahir les dieux est une chose, trahir la vie en est une autre. Personne ici n'ignore quelle abomination infâme serait de participer à la libération de Celui qui rêve par delà la mort.

- Vous avez passé trop de temps au fond de l'Antarctique, Commandant Ëarendil. Il existe malheureusement des hommes abjects, pleinement conscients de leur ignominie, ce qui les rend d'autant plus dangereux puisque avertis de cette nature ils s'ingénient à la cacher. Poséidon serait peut-être moins enclin à noyer la terre si de tels hommes n'existaient pas.

- Les êtres pervers de cet acabit ne se risqueraient pas au Sanctuaire Marin, ils sont condamnés ici-bas. Les montres fuient les crocs du Dragon des Mers, et ceux qui sont pires que des monstres finiront entre les mâchoires du Léviathan. Telle est la loi des profondeurs. L'Antarctique est effectivement mon antre, Sirion du Poisson, et s'il est vrai que je ne le quitte pas souvent, il n'est nulle part de récif suffisamment inaccessible, ni de fosse assez profonde pour espérer échapper à mon châtiment.

- Puissiez-vous dire vrai, Commandant, puissiez-vous dire vrai… »

* * *

Il y avait là deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant, et qui n'étaient manifestement pas de la région. L'un était beau. C'est rare un homme beau. Un bel homme non, encore moins dans l'entourage de son frère où ils avaient tous des corps d'athlète et une étincelle précieuse au fond des yeux. Un bel homme ça a une chevelure soyeuse ou des fesses musclées, ça dépend de qui regarde. Un bel homme c'est une question ambulante, à laquelle on répond aussitôt par « _pourquoi pas …_ », ou un « _oh ouiii !_ », ça dépend de qui se la pose. Mais un homme beau c'est autre chose, on ne se demande rien on regarde c'est tout, c'est le beau qui est important, et l'homme qui est l'attribut du beau. Bien sûr un homme beau peut devenir un bel homme quand on s'en rapproche, mais c'est presque dommage parce qu'après on s'intéresse plus à la question qu'à ce qui nous l'a faite poser. Il y a un peu de nous dans le bel homme, quelque chose de personnel parce que c'est à nous qu'il plait, du coup il n'est plus juste beau. Ou alors il faut que ce soit une femme belle qui regarde, mais ce n'est pas possible, parce que si on se sait belle on n'est pas une femme belle, juste une belle femme. Mais celui là pouvait rester beau sans craindre son regard, elle n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions sur elle et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Des questions il y en avait bien assez d'autres, comme que faisait-il ici cet homme beau ? Rozan était certes une région belle – en fait une belle région parce qu'elle s'y plaisait et qu'à force d'y venir les parages des Cinq Pics étaient un peu devenus sa région à elle – mais les hommes beaux ne poussent pas par hasard dans les régions belles, ça n'a rien à voir. Et à y voir justement, celui-là était plutôt d'une beauté nordique que locale, encore que ce fût un peu idiot de dire beauté nordique, pourquoi les grands blonds aux yeux bleus devaient-ils forcément être nés au nord du nord ? Il n'y avait qu'à s'être trouvé une fois devant sage-Shaka pour savoir que ce n'était pas toujours le cas, et dire que l'Indien était d'une beauté nordique… ça ne voulait rien dire justement. Mais l'homme beau faisait très nordique malgré tout, peut-être à cause de sa voix, une voix belle aussi, au timbre absurdement suave et guttural à la fois, un peu comme le son d'un pas qui fait crisser la surface gelée de la neige avant de s'enfoncer dans la partie poudreuse... Et que faisait un homme beau avec un homme-tronc ? Parce que le deuxième était un homme-tronc. Non qu'il n'avait pas de jambes, au contraire, elles étaient bien là, de longues guiboles de guingois qui se pliaient n'importe comment, mais celui-là était brun et fripé comme le tronc d'un vieil arbre, encore que vieux on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, après tout qu'est-ce que ça veut dire vieux pour un arbre ? En tout cas c'était bien un homme-tronc, craquant et moussu tout pareil, et c'était son premier. Seika avait déjà vu quelques hommes sylvestres, qui ont l'air rigides comme ça mais qui ne demandent qu'à se balancer quand on souffle dessus, plein d'hommes-terres qu'il faut chauffer un bon coup si on veut qu'ils prennent un peu de consistance, des hommes-tournesols qui n'arrête pas de se retourner du coté ou ça brille le plus, et même des hommes-bourgeons qui ne révèlent ce qu'ils ont en eux qu'après beaucoup de patience et d'attentions, mais aucun homme-tronc avant celui-là. Il était accroupi en plein milieu du sentier, et avait plongé ses doigts dans la terre comme s'il projetait de s'y enraciner par le mauvais bout, ou bien c'était tout simplement ça façon de boire, étrange tout de même parce que si ses doigts étaient ses racines ça voulait dire que ses jambes étaient ses branches, et on n'a jamais vu un arbre se tenir sur ses branches les racines en l'air…

Elle aurait peut-être dû s'écarter du sentier et passer au large au travers des bambous, après tout même dans la contrée paisible de Rozan il n'était pas très sage pour une femme seule en plein cœur de la forêt de s'avancer entre deux inconnus, des inconnus qui d'ailleurs n'étaient pas de Rozan et donc n'avaient aucune raison pour être paisibles. Mais il n'est pas aisé de se rappeler la prudence quand la Mort en personne vous a agressée à coups redoublés sans aucun effet. Enfin sans aucun effet pour elle, Marine et Kiki et les autres avaient bien souffert tout de même, mais tout le monde s'en était tiré en fin de compte. Aussi Seika continua-t-elle tranquillement sa route pour ne s'arrêter qu'à un pas de l'improbable duo. « Bonjour » leur lança-t-elle simplement avec un grand sourire. Parce que tout de même, un sourire c'est bien la moindre des choses quand on a la chance de croiser en même temps un homme beau et un homme-tronc. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, ou peu, mais il faut reconnaître que les arbres ne sont pas très expressifs, il se contenta de marmonner dans sa mousse un truc d'arbre inaudible. L'homme beau par contre lui rendit son sourire en se levant de la pierre où il était assis, en attendant sans doute de voir son compagnon germer.

« Bonjour, lui répondit-il de sa voix qui racontait la neige. Heureuse rencontre, nous suivons une route qui nous est inconnue, sous une chaleur à laquelle nous ne sommes pas accoutumés, et nous nous demandions dans quelle direction continuer. Vous allez sans doute pouvoir nous aider.

- Et bien sûrement, acquiesça Seika. Enfin je veux dire presque sûrement, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de raisons pour avoir envie de tourner là ou là par ici, mais assez peu d'endroits où l'on peut désirer se rendre. Encore que on peut avoir envie de chercher une rivière où tremper ses pieds, ou bien un coin agréable pour rêvasser en écoutant les chants des bambusicoles, ou plein d'autres choses, mais pas beaucoup de destinations où l'on puisse avoir vraiment quelque chose à faire. Mais elles sont toutes plus bas, vous avez dépassé le dernier village depuis longtemps.

- Nous ne cherchons pas un village, reprit l'homme beau, avec son sourire beau, et aussi un léger froncement des sourcils – qui ne rendit d'ailleurs pas son visage moins beau – à destination de l'homme-tronc qui avait de nouveau lâché une série de craquements-bruissements aussitôt avalés par la mousse et pas très rassurants. Nous cherchons une maison, la maison du Maître des Cinq Pics, et le Temple des Dragons. »

Seika frémit en se demandant combien de temps elle était restée sans répondre, et écarta la mèche de cheveux qu'elle mâchonnait machinalement. Dieu sait pourquoi ses cheveux trouvaient toujours à se glisser dans sa bouche quand ses idées faisaient des bulles dans sa tête, un peu comme des bulles s'échappent d'un verre d'eau pétillante que l'on vient de verser. Il faut faire attention avec l'eau pétillante, si on reste trop longtemps à regarder le verre tout le pétillant s'envole et au moment de le boire il ne reste que de l'eau toute simple. C'est pareille avec les idées, il faut les laisser s'aérer et crépiter toutes seules, mais si on n'y fait pas attention en un rien de temps elles se dispersent et après plus moyen de les rattraper… « Je ne connais pas de Temple du Dragon, répondit-elle en frissonnant quand la mèche mouillée frôla son cou en se balançant. »

Ce n'était pas complètement faux, elle pouvait même le croire en le disant très vite. Bon d'accord, tout le monde s'accordait plus ou moins à dire que les hauts de Rozan étaient sacrés, un peu comme un temple en fait. Et des dragons il y en avait deux là-bas. Il y avait le dragon noir, noir avant, un peu moins après, mais qui était redevenu plus noir après s'être fait brûler. Sauf ses yeux, ses yeux eux étaient revenus plus clairs, un peu comme les yeux des compagnons de Seiya, des yeux pleins de lumières dansantes, sauf que rien ne dansait dans ses yeux là. Ses yeux étaient comme un foyer éteint, on y imaginait facilement des flammes mais après un battement des paupières il ne restait qu'un lit de cendres. Et il y avait le dragon-lémure qui hantait Rozan et son frère. Enfin lémure ce n'était pas très gentil, ce n'était pas un mauvais dragon au fond, plutôt un bon dragon, voir un dragon bon même puisqu'il avait sauvé Seiya. Encore que Seiya se serait sûrement sauvé tout seul, comme toujours, après tout il avait bien tué la Mort qui avait essayé de la prendre, il avait juste mis un peu plus de temps à revenir cette fois là. Alors il l'avait aidé, le dragon bon, et il était repartit, avant de revenir, dragon-lémure, fantôme, esprit-frappeur qui faisait éclater les idées pétillantes de son frère en lui laissant la tête pleine d'idées sans saveur.

« Mais vous connaissez le Chevalier Pégase, dit tranquillement l'homme beau en passant un doigt sur la joue de Seika pour écarter la mèche qui avait regagné sa bouche. Vous lui ressemblez trop pour pouvoir prétendre le contraire.

- Mon frère n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un vienne lui parler de dragon, fit Seika en faisant la moue. Il a déjà ses écailles qui poussent à l'intérieur et qui lui donnent envie de changer de peau, de l'arracher pour se retourner comme un gant pour rentrer dedans et faire sortir le dragon dehors.

- Homme en d'dans, homme à l'envers, l'a pas fini d' se r'tourner çui qui s' sent deux fylgjur… craqua l'homme-tronc en se redressant. Pire les berserkir, plus d'peau à force d' la r'tourner, perdent leur peau d'homme…

- C'est ça, acquiesça Seika qui ne semblait pas troublée outre mesure par les ces propos inquiétants. Seiya passe ses journées à se regarder dans l'eau du torrent, et il croit y voir quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il ne faut pas venir troubler son eau, ici l'eau est claire, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut, un miroir honnête, parce qu'il y a des miroirs malhonnêtes qui vous montrent ce que vous voulez voir et qui se moquent de ce qu'ils sont vraiment sensés montrer. Les eaux de Rozan sont honnêtes, elles ne savent pas mentir, Seiya finira bien par se voir lui-même quand il sera fatigué de voir autre chose.

- Oui, avec du temps, concéda l'homme beau. Mais les temps clairs déclinent rapidement, et il viendra bientôt des temps sombres où le sang viendra troubler les eaux les plus pures. Le temps ne vous rendra pas Seiya, c'est à Seiya de sauver le temps. Il l'a déjà fait, sans quoi nous ne serions pas là, et nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour qu'il le fasse encore. Le Chevalier Pégase ne se connaît plus lui-même ? Soit. Mais je fais partie de ceux qui se souviennent de lui, et j'en sais davantage encore sur le sang du dragon. »

Seika resta un instant songeuse, les lèvres serrées pour empêcher la mèche importune de revenir s'y glisser. Elle ne voulait pas trop penser à cette histoire de temps clairs et de temps sombres, elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, et puis il y en avait quelques uns dont c'était le boulot de s'assurer que le soleil revenait après chaque éclipse, et ils s'en étaient toujours bien tirés. Elle était plus intrigué par ce sang du dragon. L'homme beau en parlait comme Seiya, comme s'il comprenait cette image qu'elle-même avait du mal à entrevoir au-delà des mots. Et puis il était difficile d'imaginer qu'un homme beau puisse faire du tort à un miroir… Seiya ne voulait voir personne, personne sauf elle, mais avait-il seulement songé à la visite d'un homme beau et d'un homme-tronc ? On ne peut pas éconduire comme ça un duo pareil, et si ça ne lui convenait pas tant pis, il n'aurait qu'à le dire lui-même, avoir à trouver des arguments pertinents ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. « Vous allez venir dîner, conclut Seika en prenant les deux hommes par les bras pour les entraîner. Il est tard, vous devez avoir faim, et Seiya ne vous mettra pas tout de suite dehors du moment que vous avez été invités… »

* * *

Ça c'était de la porte. Une putain de grosse porte même, avec des gonds plus larges que ses poignets et des traverses capables de briser net l'élan d'un cachalot poursuivit par le Pequod. Sauf qu'un cachalot aurait eu assez de bon sens pour se garder de l'enfoncer, probable. Ça n'aurait pas été plus clair écrit en lettres de feu : derrière ce seuil attendaient des emmerdes grosses comme le gros orteil de Moïse après qu'il ait lâché dessus son décalogue en découvrant le veau d'or. Mais ce bon sens là, Vicius en était totalement dépourvu. Cultiver les emmerdes était pour lui plus qu'un art, c'était une hygiène de vie à laquelle il adhérait spontanément, fort du principe que foncer la tête la première dans les emmerdes plutôt que de les laisser vous tomber dessus à l'improviste était non seulement bon pour la circulation sanguine mais assurait de surcroît de ne pas être pris de court. Et cette porte, c'était une compilation collector, coffret métal et édition plus que limitée qui manquait à son palmarès. Le Chevalier de Persée se frotta les mains, il allait s'offrir les petits secrets du Commandant de l'Antarctique…

Il y avait peu de risque qu'il fut pris la main dans le sac. Le Léviathan ne pouvait se permettre de trop s'éloigner du Chevalier d'Or, la seule réelle menace pour son précieux pilier, et le dénommé Sirion semblait pris dans la banquise jusqu'aux chevilles. Le Capitaine Circumpolaire Antarctique lui ne lâchait pas Cuivénen. Une vraie gueule de vicelard celui-là. Pym de la Cyanée, une enflure de première comme Vicius les aimait. Ce genre de gars était sans surprise, prévisible au possible, il n'avait pas été difficile de perdre tout intérêt à ses yeux. Un zest de distance, un poil de retard à l'allumage face à ses provocations, un détachement trop affecté supposé cacher un manque de répartie, et la Cyanée l'avait rapidement lâché pour la Chevalier de l'Argo, pure, innocente, la proie rêvée pour une ordure dans son genre. D'autant que Jyll la bleue, glaciale et protectrice, lui apportait cette pointe de danger dont il était manifestement friand et qui rendait son manège plus excitant. Sullivan avait été plus dur à endormir. Ses yeux laiteux étaient trop étranges pour qu'on pût deviner ce qu'ils fixaient. Mais lui aussi préférait rester dans les parages de la Chevalier de la Croix du Sud. Sans doute parce qu'à sa manière il lui ressemblait. Même froidure, même rigidité intérieure. Jyll et lui semblaient destinés à s'affronter, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais le Capitaine du Cap Horn n'oubliait pas pour autant qu'ils accueillaient trois Chevaliers d'Argent. Il savait toujours dans quelle direction Vicius s'était éloigné, et ne manquait pas de partir à sa recherche quand il l'avait trop longtemps perdu des yeux. Son assiduité s'était toutefois relâchée à la longue, à force de retrouver le Chevalier de Persée oisivement allongé dans un coin. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable en soi, à défaut d'être gai, l'intérieur de la tour était au moins à l'abri des rafales de vent, et il y faisait moins froid. Pas chaud, mais moins froid quand même.

Vicius avait été relativement surpris qu'on ne leur interdît pas l'intérieur du pilier océanique. Une façon d'endormir leur curiosité avait-il tout d'abord pensé, tant il est vrai qu'il se serait précipité plus rapidement encore vers un lieu expressément interdit. Puis il avait failli convenir que les hommes de Poséidon n'avaient réellement rien à cacher. Les locaux de la tour s'étaient révélés tellement sobres que rien n'avait su éveiller son intérêt, hormis les restes d'une Ecaille conservés dans une niche à proximité des appartements du Léviathan, et qu'il avait rapidement identifiés comme les morceaux de l'ancienne protection des Lymnades. Piètre trouvaille. Il avait fallu qu'il descendît au-delà du sous-sol, à l'intérieur même des fondations du Pilier Antarctique, qu'il traversât une succession de caves plongées dans les ténèbres en passant outre une couche de poussière si épaisse qu'elle n'avait pas dû être remuée depuis des siècles pour enfin tomber nez à nez avec cette putain de porte.

Une main levée libérant la clarté diffuse d'un fin halot de son cosmos argenté, Vicius remarqua que ce dernier caveau ne se distinguait pas seulement par l'accès scellé qu'il renfermait. La maçonnerie y était plus ancienne, bien plus ancienne, et différente de celle des étages supérieurs. Le sol était fait d'un dallage complexe, à la surface noire et vitrifiée de l'obsidienne, dont la forme la plus récurrente était une étoile à cinq branches aux proportions étranges. Les murs eux étaient de basalte ainsi que le reste du pilier océanique, mais composés de blocs imposants à la surface convexe et à la base concave qui s'emboîtaient les uns sur les autres sans trace apparente de mortier, d'une façon qui rendait presque inconcevable la cohésion de l'ensemble. La porte elle semblait autrement plus récente. Massive, deux fois plus large que haute, ses deux battants métalliques étaient faits de tantale, dont le gris de Payne aux reflets vaguement argentés réverbérait de façon sinistre l'aura du Chevalier de Persée. Ses vantaux étaient composés d'un enchevêtrement chaotique de créatures marines aux gueules béantes. Squales, murènes, baudroies, poissons-vipères… sans compter la monstruosité avide du Léviathan en plein milieu, tout ce que les océans comptaient de plus cauchemardesque semblait être représenté là avec force de reliefs criant de vérité. A la lueur tremblotante que dispensait la main de Vicius, les corps squameux paraissaient animés de détestables sinuosités et les mâchoires s'écarter démesurément vers l'intrus.

« On peut pas dire que vous ayez des gueules de porte-bonheur, grommela Vicius. » Surmontant sa répugnance, il fit un pas en avant pour examiner la porte de plus près. Il ne vit rien qui ressemblât à une serrure ou un fermoir. Au milieu de cet amas inextricable, il avait même du mal à distinguer la jointure des deux vantaux. Enfoncer la porte, il ne fallait pas même y songer. D'une part parce que la déflagration aurait eu tôt fait de faire rappliquer les gardiens de l'Antarctique, et d'autre part parce que quelque chose dans son allure rappelait un peu le genre de sensation que l'on éprouvait face aux réceptacles des armures sacrées. Vicius n'avait jamais essayé d'ouvrir une autre urne que celle de Persée, ni autrement qu'en tirant sur la chaîne prévue à cet effet, mais il doutait qu'on pût les forcer. Elles étaient faites pour contenir le cosmos, peut-être même l'absorber afin de régénérer les armures qu'elles abritaient, et les briser de cette façon relevait vraisemblablement de l'exploit. Cette porte-là avait manifestement été créée de façon à résister à toute tentative d'intrusion, elle ne s'écarterait que pour celui qui savait de quelle façon l'ouvrir.

Le Chevalier d'Argent s'assit en tailleurs, ses coudes sur ses cuisses, son menton dans ses mains, en se frottant les yeux. « Bon. On va déjà dire que ça ne marche pas à la voix. Parce que si c'est le cas je suis marron, et de toute façon les formules magiques j'y crois pas. Creuse toi mon gars, creuse toi… Mettons que le type qui a fabriqué cette putain de porte soit aussi malin que toi. Comment tu l'aurais fermée à sa place… Les clefs c'est nul, il faut les avoir sur soi au bon moment, et puis on peut toujours se les faire tirer. Un mécanisme alors, un mécanisme bien planqué, là ou personne n'aurait l'idée de regarder… » Pas facile de réfléchir devant toutes ces gueules effroyables. Il s'était d'abord efforcé de ne pas les regarder, mais c'était pire encore, à ne pas les surveiller il se mettait à entendre des claquements de dents, et éprouvait sans cesse le besoin de redresser la tête pour s'assurer qu'elles ne s'étaient pas tendues dans sa direction. « …ou bien ou personne n'aurait envie de mettre les doigts p't être bien ? fit-il soudain en bondissant sur ses pieds. » Des coins comme ça ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il élut un sabre à l'air particulièrement vorace et tendit lentement un doigt au milieu de la dentition carnassière. « Faut vraiment que je sois un grand malade… » Vicius en eut la confirmation immédiate. Malgré le réflexe qui lui fit reculer la main, les mâchoires de tantale lui emportèrent le tiers de sa dernière phalange dans un claquement sauvage.

Aussi bénigne fut-elle, la blessure lui occasionna la pire des douleurs qu'il ait jamais eue à endurer. En fait il ne se souvenait pas avoir réellement eu mal avant cet instant. Son cri muet épaissit le silence déjà chargé de malfaisance. Son cosmos cautérisa rapidement la plaie sanglante, et la douleur finit par s'estomper sous la colère. Etrangement, cette première et fâcheuse tentative loin de le décourager l'avait plutôt raffermi dans sa conviction. Enfermant sa souffrance dans son poing, il reporta son regard sur la porte et se mit à suivre attentivement les sinuosités écailleuses. Cette fois, après mure réflexion, il s'arrêtera sur une murène dont les reptations passaient au-dessus de toutes les autres. Celle-ci lui laissa le reste de sa phalange. Après un discret déclic, le serpent de métal recula lentement sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête ne fût plus visible en bordure de la porte. « Ça va être long, sourit le Chevalier de Persée en se gorgeant à plein poumon d'une profonde bouffée d'autosatisfaction. »

Long et laborieux car Vicius entendait bien ne commettre aucune autre erreur. Il parvint néanmoins à faire reculer une à une les bêtes océaniques qui scellaient la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus que la gueule monstrueuse du Léviathan en plein milieu. Il avait appréhendé cet instant, mais devançant ses craintes, le symbole du Commandant de l'Antarctique resserra de lui-même ses mâchoires effroyables dans un grondement sourd de rouages à peine audible, jusqu'à l'ultime déclic indiquant le complet déverrouillage de la porte de tantale.

Les battants métalliques devaient être d'une lourdeur incroyable, pourtant ils s'écartèrent lentement d'une simple poussée et pivotèrent en silence sur leurs gonds. Vicius fit malgré lui un pas en avant, aspiré dans l'ouverture par un brusque appel d'air, alors que des volutes de poussière rasaient le sol en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Il n'y avait là qu'un couloir désolé, aux murs élimés, si lisses que le Chevalier d'Argent eut le vertige en pensant au temps incroyable qu'il avait fallu à une atmosphère stagnante pour les ronger ainsi. Une intuition d'autant plus effrayante lorsqu'on la rapprochait de la technique des bâtisseurs qui avaient assujetti ainsi les immenses blocs de basalte.

Sa gorge s'assécha presque instantanément. Si cela avait pu être possible, Vicius aurait juré que le taux d'humidité ambiante était négatif. Qu'il s'éternise un temps soit peu en ces lieux et il en ressortirait aussi déshydraté qu'Ixion après un séjour au Tartare. En tout cas, il était clair que le domaine de Poséidon s'arrêtait au seuil de la porte. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur de poudre, ou de souffre peut-être, et d'autres particules en suspension difficilement identifiables, les remugles de gaz appartenant à un autre âge de la terre. Désagréable. Même le bruit que rendaient ses pas était dérangeant, comme si les sons se propageaient différemment, déformés, corrompus par un milieu qui avait eu l'habitude d'en faire retentir de beaucoup plus étranges.

Une brusque rafale le fit soudain chanceler dans sa progression aveugle. Se risquant à faire à nouveau un peu de lumière, Vicius se rendit compte que le mur à sa droite s'était évanoui dans les ténèbres. De ce coté, il n'y avait plus qu'un immense puits circulaire, profond, méchamment profond même. Le Chevalier d'Argent arrivait à peine à en distinguer les contours, la noirceur du basalte se fondant avec la noirceur du vide. Il put simplement voir que le couloir dans lequel il s'était engagé avait fait place à une rampe qui s'inclinait progressivement en s'enroulant le long de la paroi, formant une longue spirale qui descendait dans l'abîme. De puissantes bourrasques continuaient à en jaillir par intermittence, soufflant un air vicié. Pas nauséabond, ni putride ni délétère, mais si la peur avait eu une odeur cela aurait été celle-ci. Vicius continua cependant d'avancer. Ce n'était pas du courage qui l'empêchait de rebrousser chemin, non plus que de l'inconscience, plutôt sa précieuse mauvaise foi : il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître qu'il tremblait.

Jusqu'à quelle profondeur il descendit, Vicius n'aurait put le dire ni avancer une simple estimation. Toute notion de temps et de distance s'était depuis longtemps envolée lorsqu'il atteignit le fond du gouffre. Il avait par moment poussé sa vitesse au maximum, pressé qu'il était d'en finir avec cette plongée fastidieuse, et à d'autres il avait avancé presque pas à pas, tellement conscient du vide qu'il se sentait dangereusement attiré par lui en dépit de la largeur de la rampe. Mais nonobstant ces incertitudes, il lui restait néanmoins l'intime conviction qu'il se retrouvait bien plus proche du noyau que de l'écorce terrestre. A ceci près qu'il ne faisait pas chaud. Pas vraiment froid non plus. Disons plutôt qu'il faisait trouillomètre à zéro.

La salle était immense, en fait elle l'était même selon des critères de Titan. Noire, nue, comme l'estomac d'un astre mort d'inanition. Et cette démesure se prolongeait encore, même si le Chevalier d'Argent ne pouvait les voir, les mouvements de l'air lui apprenaient que des ouvertures prenaient naissance tout autour de la salle, et qu'il se trouvait au centre d'un inconcevable réseau.

Tout terrifié qu'il était, même sa mauvaise foi avait ses limites, il se remit à avancer vers le centre du puits. Comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant la porte de métal, il était irrémédiablement attiré par l'appel de la connerie à faire. Plus qu'attiré, dramatiquement fasciné, presque hypnotisé par la faute à commettre, une connerie à l'échelle divine. Le dallage de basalte n'était pas totalement uniforme. Là, au centre de la salle, se trouvait une trappe de tantale. Son homologie avec la porte protégée par les gueules abyssales s'arrêtait à cette matière. Ceux qui l'avaient ainsi conçue ne l'avaient pas fait selon un entendement humain. Cela tenait plus de la grille que du volet, et bien qu'elle laissât passer le vent furieux, si impétueux qu'il se faisait sentir jusqu'à l'orée du gouffre, la sensation d'hermétisme était absolue. Comme si ces exhalaisons si détestables pour Vicius n'avaient pas existé pour ceux qui avaient créé la trappe. Elle était scellée par un glyphe incognissible. Sa forme dépassait sa conceptualisation visuelle, peut-être n'était-ce pas même une forme, juste une vibration, ou quelque chose d'autre encore qui était là, foncièrement visible, et que l'œil traduisait grossièrement selon ses propres facultés après avoir renoncé à en rendre une image authentique. Une partie de cet… idéogramme, demeurait accessible cependant : celle qui hurlait « NON » de telle façon que tout l'univers pouvait le comprendre.

Vicius l'entendit, par-dessus l'assourdissante et envoûtante pulsation de son sang terrifié contre ses tempes. Et il fit quelque chose qu'il aurait juré ne jamais faire un jour : il décrocha le bouclier de Persée de son dos, et recula précipitamment en s'abritant derrière l'effigie du Gorgonéion. Le pouvoir de Méduse ? Un recours déloyal pour les lâches. Mais soit, lâche il voulait bien l'être, de tout son cœur même, si l'inertie de la pierre pouvait étreindre ce qui était scellé sous cette trappe. Si jamais elle venait à s'ouvrir… _Reste fermée, reste fermée_… C'était la seule pensée qu'il était capable de formuler, elle martelait sans fin l'intérieur de son crâne alors qu'il se précipitait vers la rampe pour remonter vers le monde acceptable.

Son sixième sens était resté en berne au fond du gouffre. Il n'entendit rien, sauf après coup les premières inflexions d'un mugissement glacial, ni ne vit rien, sauf peut-être l'espace d'une fraction de seconde un avaloir monstrueux, avide et noir, mais finalement moins terrifiant et moins sombre que la noirceur de l'abîme qu'il venait de quitter. Son esprit qui ne demandait qu'à lâcher prise depuis le début de sa fuite effrénée sombra presque instantanément dans l'inconscience. La souffrance de l'impact lui fut épargnée, tout comme la violente collision avec la maçonnerie basaltique, mais pas les honteuses prémices d'un soulagement pour avoir rééprouvé ainsi une sensation aussi normale que celle de la douleur physique…

« _Que dois-je faire de lui ?_

_- Tue-le. Personne ne doit aller là où il s'est rendu._

_- Le Chevalier d'Or le cherchera, ou il cherchera la vérité. Celui-là ne se satisfera pas d'une absence injustifiée, ni d'un corps rendu avec des explications fabriquées. Il trouvera ses pas, et marchera dedans jusqu'au bout, ou jusqu'à ce que je me dresse devant lui. Sa route se terminera là mais ça fera du bruit. La Déesse aux Yeux Pers l'entendra, et le Müvien aussi certainement._

_- Alors emprisonne-le et arrange-toi pour qu'on ne le trouve pas dans l'immédiat. Je vais t'envoyer Dagnir, il s'occupera de faire le ménage dans sa tête._

_- Tout bien pesé, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour lui que je l'exécute maintenant…_ »

* * *

Haudh regardait le fond du verre au travers du saké. Piègeux le saké, il vous enlevait vos certitudes au lieu de les renforcer, vous donnait le front lourd et l'oreille légère. L'envie d'écouter le faux silence de la nuit, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus précieux à entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au fond de ton verre ? marmonna le Protecteur de Saphir sans lever les yeux de son propre gobelet d'argile.

- Vous, répondit la Capricorne en déliant péniblement sa langue pâteuse. D'ailleurs vous y faites une sale tête.

- M'étonnerait, je suis plutôt au fond du mien.

- C'est pareil, vous vous cachiez dans le torrent, maintenant vous vous cachez dans le saké.

- C'est ton verre.

- C'est pareil, c'est la même bouteille.

- Et toi où t'es alors ?

- Dans la bouteille probablement, ça résonne.

- C'est qu'elle est vide.

- Possible.

- Les vases communicants ça ne marche pas avec le saké. La tête se vide en même temps que la bouteille.

- Possible.

- Va savoir où va le saké si tout se vide et rien ne se remplit.

- Dans l'air. Il y a plus de choses dans l'air depuis qu'il y en a moins dans les verres. »

C'était vrai on ne peut plus vrai. Haudh se leva brusquement tous ses sens aux aguets, les vibrations de l'énergie qui s'était mise à circuler progressivement entre chacun de ses atomes dispersant instantanément les vapeurs d'alcool qui embuaient son esprit. Elle s'approcha sur le seuil de la maison ouverte sur la nuit, le foyer tremblotant derrière elle allongeant son ombre à ses pieds. Il y avait dans l'air le murmure des arbres et de la terre de Rozan, mais quelque chose avait changé dans ce murmure. Comme les bribes d'une conversation portées par le vent du soir au travers des bambous. La Capricorne fronça les sourcils, et ferma les yeux en laissant son esprit s'épancher et investir la nature environnante. Quelqu'un approchait, quelqu'un qui connaissait aussi le langage de la sève. Quelqu'un doué de cosmos vraisemblablement, encore qu'elle était incapable de le percevoir, sans doute trop imbriqué dans le réseau des flux naturels qui vibraient si intensément dans la contrée des Cinq Pics.

Elle les vit émerger de la bambouseraie, et s'engager sur le sentier qui longeait la cuvette de la grande cascade pour monter vers le promontoire où était juchée la maison du Vieux Maître, ainsi qu'on l'appelait encore. Une jeune femme, quelconque si ce n'était cette démarche un rien familière qui associée à sa présence en ces lieux l'identifiait sûrement à la sœur du Protecteur de Saphir. Un homme, chevalier ou assimilé, puissant, au moins autant qu'elle-même, calme, confiant, un homme d'expérience. Et un autre avec lui, étrange, intrus et à sa place malgré tout, presque indissociable de la nature avec laquelle elle le sentait converser à sa manière.

« Et merde, maugréa Seiya dans son dos.

- Des ennuis en perspective ? demanda Haudh sans cesser de surveiller la progression du trio inattendu.

- Oui. Je vais manquer de saké. Fait chier.

- Parce qu'ils vont s'efforcer de vous remettre les idées en places ?

- Parce que j'ai encore moins de chance de réussir à les virer que toi. »

Ils entrèrent, Seika virevoltante qui n'ayant jamais rencontré la Capricorne l'embrassa néanmoins tout aussi naturellement que son frère, l'homme blond qui la salua d'un signe de tête et passa tranquillement devant elle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, et le dernier, ombrageux, qui resta dans l'entrée à osciller d'un pied sur l'autre, observant d'un œil gris et suspicieux l'intérieur chaleureux comme s'il percevait mal l'intérêt de s'enfermer entre quatre murs autour d'un feu.

« Seiya. On m'a dit que tu avais entamé une seconde vie.

- Siegfried. On m'a dit la même chose de toi. Qui as-tu amené ?

- Leshy, de Megrez. Alberich n'a pas daigné venir nous retrouver, si tant est qu'il ait eu lui aussi droit à une seconde chance. Leshy a pris sa place en tant que Guerrier Divin, et les _Esprits de la Nature_ lui ont murmuré quelques petites choses dans le creux de l'oreille qui lui ont donné envie de m'accompagner lorsqu'il a su que je partais pour les Cinq Pics. Et elle ?

- Haudh, du Capricorne. Pas aussi tranchante que celui d'avant mais toute aussi bornée. Tu t'en fous, tu ne l'as pas connu. Saké ?

- Merci, ça me changera de la liqueur de Leshy. Je te déconseille d'y goûter même s'il t'en propose, un refus ne le mettra pas plus de travers qu'il ne l'est spontanément à toute heure du jour.

- Ceux de Megrez ont toujours eu des goûts douteux. Au moins celui-là a la gueule de l'emploi… »

Seika leur servi un repas simple mais agréablement assaisonné, et entretint le feu en continuant de papillonner autour d'eux tout au long de la conversation qui se prolongea longuement dans la nuit. Haudh l'écouta au travers d'une vague torpeur qui s'empara d'elle peu à peu, jusqu'à la faire douter d'être réellement éveillée. La scène avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'irréel presque. Là était assis le grandissime Pégase, tout de blanc vêtu, et pourtant nonobstant la légende il ressemblait d'avantage à un humble paysan fatigué par une journée à travailler la terre. Là lui faisait face une gloire révolue, homme valeureux d'après ceux qui l'avaient connu, mais héros raté pour les autres auquel nul n'aurait voulu ressembler. Cependant, à la lueur des flammes, lui paraissait plus grand que son histoire, et ses yeux luisaient d'une ardeur décisive, lui qui avait dû s'en remettre à un autre pour déterminer l'avenir de son royaume. Quant aux mots échangés à voix basses, ils planaient longuement entre les deux hommes, chargés d'une malice et d'une noirceur qui réveillaient la fibre héréditaire d'une panique ancestrale, et se désagrégeaient soudain en se cognant aux murs d'une petite cabane de bois, qui se dressait vaille que vaille depuis des siècles pour apporter repos et réconfort à ceux qui en franchissait le seuil.

Des choses qui furent dites ce soir là, Haudh n'en garda qu'un faible souvenir. Le Dragon du Nord parla de démons, de cité interdite, de vieux mythes terrifiants seulement évoqués à demi-mot dans les hameaux les plus isolés d'Asgard. Il y mêla la fraîcheur de paroles moins pesantes, sur des hommes d'hier et des hommes de ce jour, et la Capricorne aurait pu en apprendre beaucoup sur la nouvelle sérénité d'un joueur de lyre ou la complicité retrouvée de deux frères, sur le malaise qui suintait du bandeau blanc d'un archer ou sur les rênes de la justice qu'étreignait un homme insaisissable de sa main absente. Mais quelles qu'importantes furent les nouvelles apportées, il sembla à Haudh que la façon dont elles étaient exprimées l'était plus encore. A mesure que la nuit avançait, la Chevalier d'Or se mit à guetter certaines intonations, certaines attitudes du Guerrier Divin, aussi imprécises qu'une légère inclination du buste ou un durcissement de son sourire. Il lui vint peu à peu à l'esprit que là résidait peut-être le but réel de cette visite. La conversation n'était pas le véritable enjeu de l'échange entre les deux hommes. Siegfried de Duhbe était venu trouver le Seiya qu'il avait connu, et il le cherchait dans les méandres de la conscience tourmentée de l'homme en face de lui. Haudh frissonna en secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser ses idées trop confuses, ou de les éclaircir. Ou bien elle tombait de sommeil, ou bien elle assistait à une manœuvre diaboliquement sournoise. Rien ne laissait supposer que le Dragon était venu essayer de réconforter Seiya. Au contraire. Il y avait de l'arrogance en lui, quelque chose comme un défit inexprimé, comme s'il voulait rétablir une sorte de concurrence avec le Chevalier Pégase, retrouver un adversaire à sa hauteur, distillant savamment une pointe d'incertitude, comme s'il doutait que Seiya pût être encore cet homme là. Et sans que rien de le laissât présager, elle vit le Protecteur de Saphir changer, presque imperceptiblement. Ce n'était presque rien, une impression diffuse, mais il lui sembla que ses épaules se faisaient moins tombantes, et que son regard se perdait moins souvent dans ses errements intérieurs pour fixer avec une intensité grandissante celui du Guerrier Divin. Une illusion peut-être, mais c'était toujours plus que ce que quiconque avait su provoquer ces derniers jours.

Haudh ignorait combien de temps elle était restée à les observer quand elle sentit le taciturne Leshy se raidir à la porte de la maison demeurée ouverte sur le sommeil de Rozan. Elle identifia sans peine le nouveau venu avant même de se tourner vers lui, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un tel visage. Le Dragon d'Ebène était presque méconnaissable sauf pour qui l'avait revu depuis son retour de l'Île de la Reine Morte, et ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux. Plus rien ne restait de sa longue chevelure indigo. Son visage était ravagé, défiguré par les cloques et les cicatrices d'une peau qui avait plus fondu que brûlé, si profondément atteinte par le feu que la puissance de guérison développée par le cosmos de Fëanor ne parvenait pas à la reconstituer. Et la fournaise qui l'avait ainsi ravagé semblait encore à l'œuvre, tant sa face disparaissait sous un amas de chair dont l'ébullition paraissait encore active. Seuls ses yeux avaient conservé leur intégrité, mais ils étaient appauvris, privés de ce fond noir où se condensait jadis une intensité mystérieuse, plus beaux qu'avant certes, d'un bleu tendrement violacé, mais voilés par une peine toute aussi profonde que celle qui avait éteint le regard du Protecteur de Saphir.

La Capricorne ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsque le Dragon d'Ebène avança dans la maison du Vieux Maître, pas aussi vivement toutefois que le Guerrier Divin de Megrez, qui s'écarta précipitamment de son passage comme s'il avait craint de s'embraser à son simple frôlement. Le Dragon du Nord lui ne broncha pas, mais sa mine prit une teinte grisâtre, choqué sans doute de voir quel sort avait si impitoyablement frappé l'un de ses semblables.

« Il ne fait pas bon être Dragon au Sanctuaire, pas vrai Siegfried ? grinça Seiya en lâchant un petit rire aride. Laisse-moi donc te présenter Fëanor, mon ennemi le plus intime. Ne le plains surtout pas, il aime sa douleur, elle l'aide à oublier un peu sa colère. Nous avons le même sauveur lui et moi, mais il semble que le prix de mon salut ait été un peu trop élevé à ses yeux. Tellement élevé en fait qu'il m'arracherait volontiers le cœur s'il savait comment le rendre à Shiryu ensuite. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas en son pouvoir, du coup il s'abstient, parce que me tuer ne ferait que mettre un terme à ma propre souffrance, et que ce faisant il réduirait à néant le dernier geste de notre défunt ami.

- Pégase aime à penser que je le hais autant qu'il se déteste lui-même, enchaîna le Dragon d'Ebène dans un affreux gargouillis rauque et guttural. Je me garde de le détromper. Il est plus commode de reconnaître à l'autre le droit de nous tuer et d'attendre qu'il le fasse plutôt que de chercher à se rappeler les raisons que nous avons de vivre encore.

- Quelles raisons aurais-je de te tuer, Dragon ?

- Aucune, Pégase. Mais le besoin étant tu pourrais t'en dénicher aussi facilement que moi. »

Haudh soupira. L'illusion avait fait long feu. Le mince éclat de vitalité qu'elle avait cru voir émaner à nouveau du Protecteur de Saphir avait complètement disparu. Elle songea qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir encore lui reprocher de se laisser noyer ainsi dans la morosité, mais son ressentiment était resté au fond de la bouteille de saké qui avait accompagné les révélations du Chevalier Pégase. Il y avait une sorte de malédiction autour de la tragédie du Dragon de Rozan qui incitait tous ceux qu'elle touchait de près ou de loin à s'en vouloir à eux-mêmes. Et la Capricorne ne faisait pas exception. Elle savait à présent que sa propre armure avait protégé une fois le corps de Shiryu, et elle avait appris quels liens s'étaient tissés entre lui et son prédécesseur. L'or sur ses épaules pleurait aussi le destin du Dragon, et le résidu psychique de l'âme de Shura qu'elle renfermait rendait cette peine plus perceptible encore, et la forçait à comprendre cette douleur qui étreignait le cœur de Seiya. Une compréhension qui la rendait impuissante. Haudh s'en voulait pour ça, pour être incapable de forcer le Protecteur de Saphir à réagir, et au-delà, pour ne plus s'en sentir le droit. Cette détresse là était par trop extraordinaire, il ne lui appartenait pas de la combattre.

Sur un signe de Fëanor, Siegfried se leva, et les deux hommes sortirent l'un derrière l'autre dans la nuit de Rozan. Le grand Leshy les regarda s'éloigner en direction de la grande cascade, hésitant à les suivre. Mais sans que rien n'ait été dit dans ce sens, il devinait confusément que quel que fût le lieu où se rendaient les deux dragons, sa présence n'était pas désirée. Non plus qu'entre ces murs.

« Partez, intima Seiya à la Capricorne sans se donner la peine de lever les yeux sur elle. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici ce soir. »

Haudh ne chercha pas à protester. Aussi peu engageante qu'était la figure du Guerrier de Megrez, sa compagnie était devenue infiniment préférable à la prostration corruptrice qui se dégageait du héros brisé. Elle éprouva une bouffée de soulagement en retrouvant la quiétude de la nature bercée par la clarté lunaire. Rozan s'était remis à murmurer, une mélopée de bruissements et de chuintements qui n'était pas à elle seule destinée. Mais Leshy n'écoutait pas. « Pas normal c' feu là, l'entendit-elle marmonner dans la mousse verdâtre qui lui tenait lieu de barbe. Brûlerait la pierre. Trop d' chaud, trop d' faim… Pas normal, brûle pas comme ça un dragon… Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, l' trouver vite fait, 'vant qu'y touche aux arbres, sinon plus rien bientôt, just' des cendres… »

« _Il parait bien entouré, est-il vraiment nécessaire que je reste ici ? Il me semble que je serais plus utile ailleurs…_

_- Non. La nuit va passer et je passe avec elle. L'aurore vient, c'est Son heure. Ne relâche pas ta vigilance, du moins pas tant que l'or n'aura pas remplacé le sang dans les cieux._

_- Il ne se montrera pas. J'ai senti planer l'ombre de la Flamme Noire en venant ici. Il ne se risquera pas à l'affronter, même à la lueur du matin._

_- Précisément. Elle est là parce qu'Il pourrait venir. Seconde La de tes yeux, son regard porte moins loin que sous le manteau de Nyx. Et demeure après qu'Elle ait remisé sa lame au fourreau, il est d'autres calamités qui ne dédaignent pas le grand jour._

_- Que craignez-vous, Père ?_

_- Les hommes. Hécate, craint la folie des hommes et leur inconscience. Cet homme là est presque fou aujourd'hui, et inconscient il l'est depuis bien longtemps… » _


	19. Chapter II,3

**LE DERNIER RETOUR**

**Acte II, Chapitre 3**

**_Les Gardiens de la Vieille Nuit_**

* * *

La ville. Le monde commun, banal, aussi éternel qu'éphémère dans ce vain remue-ménage incessant de la civilisation. Il lui semblait qu'ils évoluaient en terre étrangère, tant ses longues années d'entraînement confinées au Sanctuaire ou dans quelques autres lieux marginaux contrôlés par ce dernier lui avaient fait oublier la société dont ils étaient tous issus. C'était pourtant cela qu'ils défendaient, la fourmilière de l'humanité, la sarabande des êtres vivants, l'exceptionnelle normalité encore convoitée par quelques Olympiens en mal de reconnaissance divine.

Shaka, les yeux fermés, sentait-il cette légèreté insouciante de la ville qui s'activait machinalement autour de lui sans être bouleversée par sa présence ?… C'était peu probable. Il marchait dans les rues d'_Arkham_ avec une indifférence telle qu'elle en était contagieuse, les passants ne jetant pas un regard à ce paisible trentenaire aux cheveux blonds longs jusqu'à la taille, qui avançait pieds nus et vêtu d'une simple toge. Shaka glissait au milieu du monde, et le monde glissait autour de lui, comme des éléments si étrangers l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient que se croiser sans jamais se frôler.

C'était loin d'être le cas pour Eressëa. Sans son armure et en dehors du Sanctuaire, elle se sentait désespérément femme, une femme aux formes par trop avantageuses pour ne pas attirer les regards des hommes qu'elle croisait. Elle devenait l'objet d'une attention qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à soutenir, détournant la tête quand ces regards, après s'être attardés sur sa poitrine, remontaient vers son visage, et là, vacillaient inévitablement. Même dans une ville aussi familiarisée avec l'étrange ainsi que l'était Arkham, son albinisme ne manquait pas de susciter un intérêt grossier, en particulier pour ses yeux que la transparence parfaite de ses pupilles et l'érubescence intense de ses rétines due à ses sens exacerbés de Chevalier d'Or faisaient paraître plus rouges que les yeux d'un rongeur atteint du même mal. Hors de l'ordre d'Athéna, Eressëa ne se sentait plus que la moitié d'elle-même, et cette moitié là était loin d'être celle qu'elle préférait. Aussi s'était-elle retranchée derrière le pouvoir des Gémeaux. Elle se cachait derrière un millier d'apparences, chaque personne qu'elle croisait ne voyant en elle que la silhouette la plus anodine qu'elle eût pu rencontrer.

La gêne d'Eressëa ne se dispersa que lorsqu'ils quittèrent la faune citadine pour les résidents de l'_Université Miskatonic_. La plupart de ceux-là marchaient les yeux baissés ou le nez en l'air, et n'avaient que faire des curiosités autres que celles qu'ils avaient choisies pour étude. Une distraction et une réserve que la jeune femme mit un certain temps à vaincre avant qu'on lui donnât le nom de Warren Aldwyn Wildmarth, conservateur de l'université attaché aux manuscrits amphigouriques, titre empreint de l'ironie contemporaine avec laquelle avait été reconsidéré ce que l'institut avait longuement nommé les savoirs interdits. Plus encore que ce titre, les méandres qu'ils durent emprunter pour rejoindre le cabinet du professeur dans l'aile la plus décatie de l'université leur prouvèrent à quel point son domaine de prédilection était tombé dans l'indifférence générale.

Le Professeur Wildmarth n'avait pas grand-chose de l'archéologue littéraire que l'on s'attend généralement à trouver dans les bas-fonds d'une bibliothèque empoussiérée. Il était relativement jeune, malgré une calvitie naissante qu'il avait définitivement bannie de ses préoccupations en se rasant le crâne, et possédait la taille svelte d'un chasseur de trésors au lieu de l'embonpoint cher à bon nombre de collectionneurs patentés. Il avait un regard clair et direct, et des gestes d'une extrême lenteur qui ne reflétaient aucune mollesse mais la longue habitude d'un homme accoutumé à manipuler des ouvrages délicats avec d'infinies précautions. L'intrusion dont son cabinet venait d'être victime ne lui arracha pas un frémissement. Il se contenta de reposer la pince avec laquelle il tournait les pages d'un vieil in-folio qui n'attendait qu'un courant d'air pour se désagréger définitivement, repoussa la loupe lumineuse qui le surplombait, et posa ses coudes sur son bureau en joignant ses mains par le bout de ses doigts.

« Toutes mes excuses » fit-il avec l'élégance d'un Lord britannique du siècle dernier capable de vous mortifier par un reproche qu'une politesse exacerbée l'astreint à s'adresser à lui-même, tout en sous-entendant sans aucune équivoque qu'il aurait dû vous être destiné. « J'étais sans doute trop absorbé, je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper. En quoi puis-je vous rendre service ?

- Nous voulons consulter quelques uns des ouvrages que vous gardez sous clef, fit Shaka du ton de celui qui a sincèrement oublié que l'on puisse envisager de réagir autrement qu'en opinant à ses directives. Plus précisément, le _Kitab Al-Azif_, ainsi que le _Texte de R'lyeh_ et les _Manuscrits Pnakotiques_.

- Je vois, dit le professeur sans autre réaction qu'un hochement de tête. Et sans doute également le _De Vermiis Misteriis_ et le _Liber Ivonis_ ?

- Et tous les autres écrits similaires qui sont en votre possession, confirma Shaka.

- Et évidemment vous savez que la consultation de ces manuscrits est rigoureusement interdite, mais vous en avez un besoin tel que cette consigne de saurait s'appliquer à vous.

- C'est on ne peut plus exact, monsieur Wildmarth, confirma Eressëa. Tellement exact en fait que votre accord sur la question est totalement subsidiaire.

- Professeur Wildmarth. Ce qui est subsidiaire, mademoiselle, ce sont les menaces à peine voilées du genre de celle dont vous venez de me gratifier à l'instant, et totalement inconsistantes en regard du contenu de ces ouvrages. La consultation de ces livres est exceptionnelle, limitée à des personnes d'extrême confiance, et encore avec la plus grande répulsion. Des personnes qui évidemment m'accordent la même confiance, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas de celles qui s'emploient à me tromper sur leur véritable apparence ainsi que vous cherchez manifestement à le faire.

- Vous arrivez me voir telle que je suis ? hoqueta Eressëa de surprise.

- Et bien non, et c'était déjà suffisamment vexant avant que vous m'obligiez à l'admettre, mademoiselle. Mais on ne passe pas sa vie au milieu des livres sans apprendre à voir entre les lignes, et je trouve particulièrement offensant que vous veniez requérir mon aide tout en me prenant pour un imbécile. Offensant pour vous, cela va sans dire, ceux qu'un imbécile peut aider doivent souffrir d'un intellect plus que limité. »

Shaka inclina la tête sur le coté, regardant son interlocuteur comme s'il s'y intéressait réellement pour la première fois. Il se pencha vers lui par-dessus le bureau, et avant que le jeune homme pût réagir, lui effleura brièvement le front. « Sextant. » conclut-il simplement.

Warren Aldwyn Wildmarth écarta ses doigts un instant avant de les joindre à nouveau à l'identique. Sans doute était-ce sa façon de tomber à la renverse. Sa réaction ne fut toutefois pas celle à laquelle s'attendaient les deux émissaires du Sanctuaire. Un curieux sourire étira discrètement les commissures des ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut fini de méditer le verdict impromptu dont il venait de faire l'objet. « Vous m'intriguez, reconnut-il. Y aurait-il un nouveau courant de la pensée bouddhiste qui me serait inconnu ? Je peine à croire qu'un Lama puisse s'être pris d'affection pour les légendes helléniques au point de chercher à les concilier avec le Vajrayāna.

- Vous avez un jugement intéressant, monsieur Wildmarth, répondit simplement Shaka.

- Seulement intéressant ? Serais-je si loin du compte ?

- Pas si l'on considère les compétences qui sont les vôtres. Mais dans mon cas le titre de Lama est un peu réducteur, Bodhisattva serait plus approprié.

- Bodhisattva rien que cela ? De fait cela ne me surprend pas outre mesure, vous semblez vous tenir en si haute estime que m'attendais presque à ce que vous vous annonciez Bouddha.

- C'est une distinction qu'il m'est effectivement arrivé de revendiquer. Mais je cultive depuis une pointe de doute qui m'interdit d'y prétendre encore aujourd'hui.

- Nous nous écartons du sujet, Professeur Wildmarth, mais à quoi faisiez-vous allusion en parlant de « légendes helléniques » ? reprit Eressëa.

- Mais à ces fameux protecteurs de l'humanité, élus par les dieux de la Grèce antique, qui perdureraient encore aujourd'hui pour former un ultime et secret rempart à l'encontre de notre déchéance. L'un des mes aïeux tenait un journal qui est parvenu jusqu'à moi, où il s'y décrivait comme le Chevalier du Sextant, dignité obscure s'il en est, mais ma foi plutôt bien trouvée pour un astronome amateur et néanmoins méritant. Cela dit, je reconnais que je m'interroge sur ce qui a pu vous inciter à me rendre cette distinction qu'il ne me semblait pas porter sur mon visage.

- Ce serait un peu long et délicat à expliquer…

- Tant que ça ?

- … s'il y avait quelque chose à expliquer. Qui espérez-vous tromper, Professeur Wildmarth ? Vous n'êtes pas très crédible dans l'ignorance.

- Mais permettez-moi de vous retourner la question, mademoiselle, il me semble que vous avez tous deux adroitement évité toute présentation digne de ce nom… »

La jeune femme resta quelques instants sans répondre, jaugeant le professeur ainsi que le silence de son aîné. Elle aurait pu se tourner vers l'Indien pour quêter son approbation, mais quoi que l'autorité de la Vierge prédominât incontestablement sur la sienne, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer son propre mentor grincer des dents s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle se subordonnait par trop ouvertement à un autre qu'à lui-même, quelle que légitime fût cette attitude. En la situation présente, Gorthol n'aurait pas parlé de respect mais d'un manque d'initiative, chose qu'il lui avait par trop souvent reprochée.

L'air se troubla un instant autour de la jeune femme, révélant soudain sa véritable apparence aux yeux d'un commun mortel, sa peau dépigmentée, sa chevelure neigeuse et son regard rouge, alors qu'autour de son corps miroitait l'imposante armure aux deux visages. « Je suis Eressëa, fit-elle d'une voix forte, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, protectrice de la réincarnation de la divine Athéna. Et face à vous se trouve l'homme le plus proche de la déité, le vénéré Shaka, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, indemne des Enfers et guide du Sanctuaire Sacré. »

Le bibliothécaire regarda sans ciller l'illusion se dissiper. Calme. Un marbre. Beaucoup trop calme même pour un homme venant de contempler un phénomène aussi remarquable. Sans un mot il se leva lentement. Il reprit l'in-folio qui quelques minutes avant faisait encore l'objet de toute son attention, et le rangea dans une vitrine. Puis posément, il se munit d'une pipe de bruyère et d'une blague à tabac, et toujours muet, passa entre les deux Chevaliers d'Or pour sortir de son cabinet. Ses visiteurs échangèrent un court regard intrigué et lui emboitèrent le pas.

Warren Aldwyn Wildmarth ne marqua qu'une seule hésitation, au moment de s'engager dans le vieil escalier. « Non, pas dehors, l'entendirent-ils murmurer, on ne sait jamais jusqu'où les mots s'envolent à l'air libre… » Il se ravisa pour en descendre les marches, et conduisit ses visiteurs vers les sous-sols de la bibliothèque jusqu'à un entrepôt poussiéreux, vraisemblablement une annexe des réserves du musée d'Arkham où végétaient les produits d'importantes expéditions en attente de leur étude. Le professeur s'assit sur une caisse de bois aux inscriptions à demi effacées, et bourra l'écume de sa pipe avant de l'allumer pour en inspirer une profonde bouffée. « Veuillez pardonner mon manque d'enthousiasme, il n'est pas spécialement agréable de voir une petite vie simple à laquelle on est attachée sur le point de basculer dans les aléas de complications sans borne.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air trop incrédule pour un sceptique, releva Eressëa. Ou bien est-ce que vous croyez en la réalisation de tout ce que vous appelez « légende » ?

- Tous les amateurs de livres savent combien la frontière entre la légende et l'histoire est ténue, mademoiselle. Mais il est des légendes qui nous parlent plus intimement que d'autres. Je connais depuis longtemps celle du Sanctuaire, et mieux encore celle du Chevalier du Sextant.

- Je ne savais pas que celui-ci était autrement légendaire que les autres Chevaliers d'Athéna…

- Il tient pourtant un rôle à part, un rôle qui est la raison même de votre ignorance sur la question. Il est dit que dans des temps très anciens, après une Guerre Sainte qui opposa la Chevalerie d'Athéna à celle d'Arès… A ce propos, ces fameuses Guerres Saintes sont-elles… Non, laissons cela pour l'instant, je préfère encore pouvoir me reposer à loisir sur un léger doute. Athéna disais-je, après cet affrontement, se rendit compte que tous ces conflits divins risquaient de provoquer une césure radicale entre les êtres élus pour la servir et les simples humains qu'ils étaient tous initialement chargés de protéger. Elle choisit donc l'un de ses serviteurs, le Chevalier du Sextant en l'occurrence, et lui donna la mission de s'éloigner de son statut de chevalier pour demeurer au contact des hommes. Son rôle était de devenir une sorte de docteur en humanité, pour que le Sanctuaire ait quelqu'un de confiance en qui faire appel au cas où il viendrait à oublier ce qu'était réellement cette humanité.

- Ce jour est venu, reprit Shaka. Il nous est apparu que les hommes disposaient de certaines connaissances jusque là inutiles à ceux qui les protégeaient. Le Sanctuaire a été créé pour empêcher les Olympiens qui convoitaient la terre de la coloniser aux dépends des libertés humaines. Nous pouvons nous opposer aux armées d'Arès, de Poséidon et d'Hadès, mais nous ne saurions comment combattre les Grands Anciens. Cette fois les hommes vont devoir nous apprendre comment les sauver, et c'est précisément ce que nous sommes venus vous demander, professeur. »

La Vierge leva lentement les mains devant sa taille, joignant ses doigts ses doigts en cercle au-dessus de ses paumes. « _Tenpôrin'in_… énonça-t-il simplement. » L'or éclaira l'or, et Warren Alwyn Wildmarth se sentit chavirer, brusquement emporté vers une plénitude dont il ne devait plus jamais s'approcher aussi près. Son regard était irrésistiblement captivé par le rayonnement solaire qui tournait comme une roue étincelante autour de la tête de Shaka. Il sentit son esprit s'alléger, ses propres pensées se diluer pour laisser place à d'autres plus vastes et fondamentales.

« Par _Ogma_, _Nabû_, et _Sarasvatî_… » murmura Warren alors qu'il entrevoyait l'incroyable communauté de la Déesse de la Sagesse, les troubles passés qui avaient manqué de submerger le monde des hommes sous le sang, les eaux et la nuit, et la menace grandissante tapie dans l'ombre d'un ange déchu dont les serviteurs d'Athéna commençaient seulement à appréhender l'impérieux péril.

Eressëa frissonna. La facilité et le détachement avec lesquels Shaka pouvait s'immiscer dans le cerveau d'autrui lui donnait toujours la chair de poule. Produire des illusions qui abusaient les cinq sens était une chose, contrôler les pensées de quelqu'un en était une autre, autrement plus grave. De telles techniques n'auraient jamais dû exister. L'une d'elles se perdrait dans quelques décennies, la Chevalier des Gémeaux ayant toujours refusé d'apprendre à maîtriser le _Genrômaôken_, le seul point sur lequel elle se fût jamais opposée à la volonté de son mentor. Mais elle frémissait en pensant à ce qu'Annatar de la Balance avait pu développer sous la férule de Shaka, et à quels arcanes diaboliques le Phénix avait pu former le jeune Chevalier de l'Autel. La méfiance n'était pas de mise dans le camp d'Athéna, mais Eressëa ne pourrait sans doute jamais s'en remettre totalement à de tels hommes.

« C'est dément, lâcha le Professeur Wildmarth alors que s'estompait peu à peu l'aura de la Vierge.

- Dément et affreux, renchérit Eressëa non sans un soupire de soulagement après la dissipation du _Tenpôrin'in_. Ce qui nous attend ne…

- Non, l'interrompit le conservateur, c'est dément et ineffable. Je ne mets pas vos paroles en doute mais… quelque chose ne colle pas dans votre histoire. Soit vous vous trompez, soit les connaissances dont dispose votre adversaire sont incomplètes…

- C'est peu vraisemblable, affirma Shaka. Nous serions mieux inspirés de parier sur le fait que Lucifer sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ce qu'il désire entreprendre.

- … soit Lucifer a prévu de laisser une chance à l'humanité, continua Warren. Une chance plutôt conséquente même, très incertaine je vous l'accorde, sur laquelle on ne peut influer, mais une chance non négligeable. Concrètement si je rapproche ce que vous venez de m'apprendre – par un moyen que je ne veux pas même chercher à comprendre – de mes propres connaissances, les sceaux sont au nombre de quatre : celui de Shub-Niggurath, le Bouc aux Mille Chevreaux, celui de Cthugha, le Mangeur de Ténèbres, celui d'Hastur l'Indicible, et celui de Cthulhu qui Gît en Rêvant.  
» Le premier est généralement considéré par ceux qui l'ont étudié comme un principe reproducteur attaché aux autres entités. Comme l'incarnation vivante et concrète du fait même que les Grands Anciens existent. Si Shub-Niggurath devait être libéré, ce serait sans doute une immonde calamité pour la terre, mais une calamité qui resterait à la mesure du pouvoir des autres Grands Anciens toujours enfermés, et donc on peut l'espérer, une calamité qui ne serait pas forcément définitive pour nous.  
» Le second, la Multitude Incandescente, en comparaison est une menace autrement moins anodine. Ou plutôt le serait si tout ce que nous connaissons à son sujet ne tendrait pas à laisser penser qu'il est de tous les Grand Anciens celui qui semble attacher le moins d'importance à sa présence sur terre. Comme conséquence de sa libération, l'une des hypothèses les plus probables serait que Cthugha partirait, non sans laisser un gros tas de cendres derrière lui, mais un tas qui n'aurait pas particulièrement de raison d'englober toute la planète.  
» Restent les deux derniers. Si l'un de ces deux là venait à se trouver définitivement libre, là, la fin de l'humanité ne ferait aucun doute. Mais, et c'est ce point que je voulais porter à votre attention, nous sommes à peu près surs que le Gardien du Lac d'Hali et le Maître de R'lyeh se vouent une animosité qui transcende de loin l'intérêt qu'ils portent à nos pauvres petites existences. En fait, entre toutes les alertes provoquées dans le passé par quelques grands et dangereux illuminés, nous avons déjà failli assister au réveil simultané de ces deux entités. Et cette fois là le salut que nous avons trouvé nous ne le devons pas à une intervention humaine : Hastur et Cthulhu se sont affrontés, et ont préféré réduire à néant leur espoir de renaissance plutôt que de risquer l'un comme l'autre de voir leur antagoniste en profiter à leur dépend.

- Voyons si je vous ai bien compris, Professeur Wildmarth…

- Warren.

- Ce que vous dites, Warren, c'est que si Lucifer parvenait à briser les quatre sceaux, deux des Grands Anciens s'affronteraient jusqu'à leur destruction mutuelle, le troisième s'en irait après avoir provoqué un incendie de plus ou moins grande ampleur, et le dernier nous poserait quelques problèmes avant de dépérir tout seul puisque son existence sur terre serait remise en question par la disparition de ses semblables ?

- Voilà. Rien n'est certain évidemment, à commencer par l'indécision de l'affrontement entre l'Indicible et Celui qui Gît en Rêvant. Mais c'est tout à fait envisageable. Personnellement je ne miserais pas là-dessus la survie de l'humanité, mais il me semble que quelqu'un dont le but avoué serait de la détruire en ferait autant de son coté. Ou bien c'est que vous n'avez pas encore compris quel réel motif Lucifer poursuit en cherchant à libérer les Grands Anciens…

- C'est une révélation de première importance qui justifie la confiance que nous venons de placer en vous. Je ne vois qu'une seule conclusion possible à ceci : si l'influence de Lucifer se fait sentir à plus d'un endroit, c'est qu'il cherche à diviser nos forces. Il ne peut avoir qu'une cible unique en tête, et une cible supplétive en cas d'échec.

- Une dernière chose. Dans le cas où vous ne pourriez pas empêcher l'un des deux sceaux fatidiques d'être brisé, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fiiez à mon seul jugement, mais vous devriez peut-être commencer à envisager que dans ce cas ultime, la meilleure solution serait peut-être de briser l'autre…

- J'en prends bonne note, Warren. C'est un avis qu'il me déplait d'entendre mais si je ne peux vous promettre de le suivre je peux vous assurer de ne pas l'oublier. Je ne vous cache pas que j'espérais trouver un conseil autrement plus réjouissant en venant ici. Mais vous n'en avez pas de meilleur à nous donner je suppose ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. Et je crains qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre actuellement sur terre pour vous être d'une plus grande utilité.

- Sur terre, Warren ? »

Le conservateur resta un moment silencieux en tirant de profondes bouffées de sa pipe de bruyère. Il avait l'air d'un homme de savoir qui examine avec ennui la possibilité de perdre toute crédibilité l'espace d'une révélation par trop inconcevable. « Sur terre, finit-il par se décider. Mais il existe peut-être quelqu'un ailleurs, encore que je me garderais bien d'en jurer. De tous ceux qui se sont opposés à la réapparition des Grands Anciens, le plus émérite fut sans doute le Professeur _Laban Shrewsbury_. Il disparut civilement en 1915, et définitivement en 1947, à un âge déjà vénérable. Un âge qui cependant ne semblait pas signifier grand-chose pour lui tant il paraissait vivre en marge des contraintes du temps, d'après les quelques personnes qui l'ont connu. Et ces mêmes personnes ont pensé, avec toute la réserve que leur permettait ce qui leur restait de bon sens, que le Professeur Shrewsbury demeurait encore en vie. Ailleurs. Plus précisément sur Célaéno, l'une de sept étoiles des Pléiades. Une hypothèse absurde qu'il leur était évidemment impossible de vérifier... Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas votre cas ?

- Eressëa ? demanda Shaka en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- C'est difficile à dire, estima la Gémeau… Quelle Célaéno ? Celle dont nous voyons la lumière en ce moment ? Celle qu'elle est actuellement et dont l'éclat ne nous parviendra que dans cinq cents milliards d'années au bas mot ? J'arriverais probablement à m'y rendre, oui. Savoir quand m'y rendre par contre… Je suppose que vous ne connaissez rien ni personne à avoir fait le même hypothétique voyage que ce Professeur Shrewsbury et qui soit revenu parmi nous ? »

Le conservateur hocha la tête, avant de fouiller dans sa blague à tabac et d'en sortir un curieux objet ciselé dans un minerai vaguement étoilé. « Je tiens ceci du Docteur _Llanfer_, ancien directeur de cette bibliothèque, qui l'avait lui-même reçu d'un certain _Andrew Phelan_, ce dernier passant pour une sorte de secrétaire particulier du Professeur Shrewsbury qu'il aurait suivi dans sa succession de disparitions-réapparitions. D'après un manuscrit laissé par Phelan, ce sifflet, associé à un hydromel aux propriétés étranges et une formule d'adjuration pratiquement imprononçable, lui aurait permis d'appeler l'un des mignons d'Hastur, une sorte d'oiseau monstrueux au vol interstellaire qui l'aurait emmené rejoindre le Professeur Shrewsbury sur Célaéno.

- Un Byakhee… avança Shaka sur un ton dégoûté comme si le mot lui salissait la langue.

- Un quoi ? demanda Eressëa.

- Un Byakhee, c'est le nom qu'Astraéos a donné aux choses ailées que l'acolyte du Baphomet a invoquées pour leur permettre de s'enfuir de Kadath.

- Alors vous aviez raison, reprit Warren, vos adversaires en savent beaucoup. Je ne saurais trop vous enjoindre à ne pas utiliser ce sifflet sans connaître un moyen sûr de contrôler la chose qui répondrait à son appel, ce que je ne peux vous apprendre. Mais s'il peut vous permettre de retrouver le Professeur Shrewsbury par un autre moyen que je ne saurais imaginer, je vous le laisse volontiers.

- Vous êtes un homme précieux, Warren, fit Eressëa en prenant le sifflet que le conservateur lui tendait. Ceci nous sera très utile.

- Une dernière chose, Professeur Wildmarth, dit Shaka. S'il est vrai que quelque chose nous échappe comme vous le pensez, cette chose, trouvez-la pour nous. Prenez conseil auprès de ceux en qui vous savez pouvoir vous fier, réétudiez ces parchemins et ces tablettes que nous ne saurions examiner mieux que vous. Et si vous trouvez quoi que soit d'insignifiant comme de crucial qui mériterait selon vous d'être porté à notre connaissance, avertissez-nous.

- Soit. Je mentirais en disant que conduire ces recherches m'enchante mais je les mènerai à bien. Où devrais-je vous envoyer les éventuels résultats ?

- Vous nous les porterez vous-même. Fiez-vous à vous pour nous trouver, Warren du Sextant… »

Sur un signe de son ainé, Eressëa invoqua son cosmos. Lentement, progressivement, comme si elle voulait offrir la vision d'un miracle à Warren Aldwyn Wildmarth qui en dépit du siècle dans lequel il vivait avait su garder une foi presque infantile en les légendes que son amour des livres lui avait fait connaître. Le conservateur vit l'espace se troubler autour des deux émissaires du Sanctuaire, des lignes dorées tracer un chemin qui s'ouvrait sur l'univers entre étoiles et planètes. Et Warren se retrouva seul. « Par Ogma, Nabû, et Sarasvatî… » murmura-t-il de nouveau en tirant machinalement sur sa pipe depuis longtemps éteinte.

* * *

Calacirya de la Chevelure de Bérénice étudiait avec intérêt les trois silhouettes autour d'elle qui filaient silencieusement entre les troncs rachitiques. Malgré l'abondance au sol de bois mort et de plaques de givre, les rares craquements concédés par leurs souples foulées ne se démarquaient en rien des autres grincements de la nature gémissant de froid. Ceux là prenaient visiblement plaisir à être ensemble, et avaient d'ailleurs accueilli la compagnie de la Chevalier d'Argent avec un enthousiasme mitigé. Ils ne s'étaient rassérénés que lorsqu'ils avaient pu apprécier la réserve de leur partenaire, et l'usage qu'elle faisait de ses sens plus affinés pour poser un pas aussi silencieux que ceux qu'eux-mêmes trouvaient machinalement.

Depuis deux jours qu'ils exploraient la région, ils n'avaient pratiquement pris aucun repos. Aucun d'entre eux cependant ne ressentait la moindre fatigue. Pas même Ayanima, dont la jeune endurance ne valait sans doute pas celle de ses compagnons plus aguerris, mais qui suivait leur course avec un réel engouement qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé si sincèrement du temps où elle s'efforçait de rester sur les talons de son maître. Ban lui avait dispensée l'entraînement d'un fauve, mais à évoluer ainsi entre Nachi et Vadim, la Chevalier du Lynx avait trouvé une nouvelle harmonie dans ses propres mouvements, comme si la façon de bouger des deux loups lui avait inspiré quelque chose que le Lion d'Airain avait manqué lui inculquer.

Nachi et Vadim, le Loup d'Airain et le Loup Noir. Oh ils se ressemblaient, même physiquement, l'un était un _Aïnou_ d'Hokkaïdo et l'autre un _Youkaguir_ de la _Kolyma_, autant dire des parents pour quiconque n'étant pas originaire de l'Est asiatique. Deux Loups oui, mais subtilement différents. Vadim était plus sauvage, plus nerveux. Ses années d'exil sur l'Île de la Reine Morte l'avaient rendu attentif à l'extrême, soupçonneux du plus infime détail capté par ses sens. Sans cesse en alerte, il semblait quêter un danger imaginaire avec lequel il avait appris à vivre et dont l'absence le troublait plus qu'elle ne le rassurait. Nachi en comparaison, dégageait un calme qui aurait pu passer pour de l'assurance. Cependant la Chevalier du Lynx percevait instinctivement qu'il s'agissait juste d'une autre forme d'attention. Le Loup d'Airain était tout aussi précautionneux que son homologue Noir, il se dispersait seulement un peu moins. Vadim ressentait, Nachi examinait. Et le duo fonctionnait à merveille. Constat particulièrement appréciable pour Ayanima, qui tout en goûtant leur excursion, affectionnait nettement moins la contrée où elle avait fini par les conduire.

Partir pour la Sibérie Centrale n'avait pas été pour déplaire à la Chevalier du Lynx, ni à elle ni aux deux hommes. Une région froide, farouche, presque entièrement livrée à une immense forêt inculte. Un cadre qui avait de quoi les laisser rêveurs. Et tel avait été le cas, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrassent en _Evenkie_. Là un vague sentiment de malaise avait commencé à poindre. Notamment en raison des autochtones, quoi que les habitants de _Toura_ fussent parfaitement civilisés. Mais ils avaient croisés d'autres Evenks, nomades pour la plupart, qui avaient amené Ayanima à deux doigts du préjugé ethnique. De fait il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment déplaisant dans leur regard chassieux et leurs lèvres torves, comme un air de consanguinité associé à une nature fondamentalement malsaine. Ceux-là ne se mêlaient pas aux autres Evenks, et restaient à l'écart de la vie citadine. Et ceux-là ne manquaient jamais de se retourner sur le passage des quatre chevaliers en civil, ou tout du moins de leur jeter un bref coup d'œil oblique, comme si quelques reliquats d'un instinct archaïque les alertaient de l'importance cachée de ces étrangers.

Cette sensation s'était accrue lorsqu'ils étaient rapprochés de la _Toungouska Pierreuse_ et de _Vanavara_. Là, une forêt nouvelle commençait seulement à reprendre ses droits, mais partout demeuraient les restes morts de l'ancienne, et les arbres qui avaient pris racine entre les troncs couchés et les souches de leurs ancêtres avaient poussé d'une façon tortueuse et désordonnée qui leur donnait l'air de vieux êtres délabrés et concupiscents. « C'est une tombe, lui avaient dit les deux Loups en guise d'explication. Mais la tombe de quoi, ça… Un astéroïde ou quelque chose du même genre est tombé ici et a explosé dans la basse atmosphère. Catastrophe naturelle ou colère céleste, en tout cas ça a fait boum, et méchamment boum. La région a été entièrement détruite dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres à la ronde, et au-delà des arbres ont été soufflés jusqu'à cent kilomètres de l'épicentre. C'est juste la plus grosse explosion qu'ait connue l'humanité sans en être directement à l'origine… »

Le quatuor progressait plus lentement à présent, et tous avaient endossé leur armure. Même la Chevalier d'Argent paressait nerveuse, passant régulièrement ses doigts dans la soie de sa chevelure prune, comme pour chercher une sensation apaisante dans ce contact familier. Et si on ne lisait aucune peur dans son regard bleu Marjorelle, c'était parce qu'il s'emplissait d'une sorte de dégoût amer lorsqu'il se perdait au-devant d'eux. Si Ayanima n'avait aucune idée de ce vers quoi ils se dirigeaient, il paraissait évident que Calacirya, elle, en était averti, et que ce qu'elle savait était loin de lui être agréable. Quelque part au cœur des arbres qui rongeaient les cœurs des arbres morts se faisait entendre un refrain primitif porté par un concert de percussions et de sifflements, parfois sauvages, parfois lancinants, et qui faisait vibrer leurs poitrines au gré des caprices du vent qui le portait jusqu'à eux. Il y avait d'autres sons encore, des bruits de gorge qui déchiraient de temps à autre le couvert de la forêt, comme des éclats d'une joie mauvaise dont les rires ressemblaient à des crachats. Mais rien n'était pire que cette litanie sonnant comme une invocation presque imprononçable, et pourtant si audible que le silence semblait vouloir la fuir : « _Iä ! Iä _Ithaqua_, Ithaqua ! Ai ! Ai ! Ai ! Ithaqua cf'ayak vulgtmm vulgtlagln vulgltmm, Ithaqua fhatagn ! Ugh ! Iä ! Iä ! Ai ! Ai ! Ai !_ »

Ils ne pouvaient imaginer de quelles gorges pouvaient sortirent des syllabes aussi détestables. Des gorges qu'ils n'avaient que l'envie de trancher même si le seul crime de ceux à qui elles appartenaient aurait été d'avoir prononcé ces vocables odieux.

« Un nid d'_Oupyrs_, probable, grinça Vadim comme ils faisaient une nouvelle halte pour essayer de localiser l'origine des sons dont la direction semblait changer sans cesse.

- Des Oupyrs ? demanda fébrilement Ayanima tout en doutant de trouver la réponse à son goût.

- Une sorte de vampire du folklore slave, dit Nachi.

- Des vampires ? renifla la jeune femme. Mais bien sûr, et quelques loups-garous aussi je suppose ?

_- Volkodlaks_. Possible oui, admit peu gracieusement le Loup Noir.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligés, l'endroit est déjà assez flippant comme ça sans que vous en rajoutiez. De toute façon je n'y crois pas. Personne d'ailleurs, les vampires n'existent pas, ça ce saurait.

- C'est sûr, opina Nachi. Tout comme les Dieux. Ou des hommes capables de se déplacer aussi vite que la lumière. Comme tu dis : ça se saurait.

- Non mais ça n'a rien à voir, s'offusqua Ayanima. Les monstres…

- Tu peux oublier les monstres conventionnels. L'imagerie populaire n'est qu'une façon de traduire ce que des hommes quelconques n'étaient pas capables d'appréhender. Mais ne crois surtout pas qu'il n'y ait rien d'étrange par ici jeune fille. Il y a des choses dans la Sibérie profonde qui valent amplement les réminiscences des mystères de l'ancienne Egypte. Quel que soit ce qu'auront trouvé Jabu, Saül et Cassandra Au Caire, tu auras largement de quoi leur tenir la dragée haute à notre retour.

- Alors c'est ça qu'on nous a envoyé faire ici ? Planter des pieux dans quelques suceurs de sang ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'on avait autre chose de plus sérieux sur les bras…

- On nous a envoyé faire le ménage. Et pour toi aujourd'hui il n'existe rien de plus sérieux. Nous ne sommes pas venus chasser des Oupyrs, nous sommes venus mettre un terme à quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se produire. Ça peut être leur œuvre comme celle d'hommes parfaitement de normaux. Mais quelque chose se passe ici qui doit impérativement cesser.

- Et cette chose c'est ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas surs, avoua Calacirya. Du sang a coulé et coule encore, du sang qui n'aurait jamais dû être versé. On ne sait pas par qui, on ne sait pas pourquoi. On sait juste que c'est arrivé dans les quatre coins du monde, que ça a commencé partout à peu près à la même époque, et que les quatre foyers principaux se trouvent ici, en Basse-Egypte, en Birmanie et en Micronésie.

- Un coup de Lucifer ? demanda la Chevalier du Lynx.

- Tiens, il me semblait que vous n'étiez pas supposés être au courant de ça… ironisa Nachi.

- Ah ? Moi il me semblait qu'on n'était pas supposé attendre que les ennuis nous tombent dessus sans chercher à comprendre un minimum ce qui nous arrive…

- Peu importe, tu verras ça plus tard avec Shaina. Et non, tu penses bien que si Athéna ou le Grand Pope soupçonnait Lucifer ce n'est pas nous qu'ils auraient envoyés. A priori ce sont des méfaits humains auxquels nous devons mettre un terme.

- Des méfais humains ? Je croyais que le Sanctuaire n'interférait pas dans les affaires humaines standards ?

- Quand les pages du Livre des Morts se mettent à se noircir de victimes si jeunes qu'elles n'ont pas encore de nom, on est loin de crimes standards, déclara amèrement Calacirya.

- Hein ?! Vous ne voulez pas dire…

- Des sacrifices rituels sur des nourrissons, si, c'est malheureusement l'hypothèse la plus probable d'après mon maître. Le Protecteur Andromède en a été averti par le scribe des Enfers en personne.

- Mais pour quelle raison…

- Question subsidiaire à laquelle il nous appartient de répondre, coupa Nachi. On va droit sur quelque chose de pas joli à voir, et il n'y a rien qui puisse t'y préparer. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas été prévenue avant. Le moment venu, rappelle-toi juste que ce que tu verras c'est ce que tu es née pour combattre. Tu dois regarder en face la laideur du monde pour que d'autres n'aient plus à la voir après ton passage. Vadim ?

- Je les ai, certifia le Loup Noir, on va pouvoir foncer maintenant. On a tourné en rond, il y a quelque chose à l'œuvre ici qui fait tout pour nous égarer. Comme si les arbres eux-mêmes voulaient nous empêcher d'atteindre un point précis de cette foutue forêt. Et pas seulement nous. Je jurerais qu'aucun animal n'est passé par ici depuis des mois. Pas même un loup. Et pourtant les loups ne craignent pas les Oupyrs, ce serait plutôt le contraire… En tout cas ils feraient bien de nous craindre nous parce que plus rien ne m'empêchera de leur tomber sur le râble !

- Alors lançons la chasse ! Gardez-en un en vie pour l'interroger. Pour les autres, les ordres sont formels : humains ou Oupyrs, quels que soient leurs sexes, quels que soient leurs âges, ils doivent comparaître devant Perséphone ! »

Les deux Loups s'élancèrent, suivis immédiatement par la Lynx et la Chevelure de Bérénice. Ayanima tremblait d'un dégoût anticipé, mais une colère sauvage lui hérissait l'échine. Les révélations abruptes de Nachi lui avaient donné la nausée. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi le Loup d'Airain l'avait choisi elle plutôt que sa propre élève. Sixie n'était pas prête pour ça. La Chevalier du Renard savait se défendre, mais elle n'avait pas un caractère assez ferme pour endurer la répugnance d'une telle expédition. Tout comme Tursiops resté lui aussi au Sanctuaire avec Taïpan, ce dernier se remettant difficilement des combats de l'Île de la Reine Morte qui lui avaient coûté son armure, et sans doute plus encore. Toval avait hérité de l'Océanie et il aurait besoin de tout son cynisme s'il devait affronter pareille situation là-bas. Dans la vallée du Nil, le grand Saül serait forcément à la hauteur, le Bouvier n'était pas du genre à flancher. Quant à la forêt birmane, ce serait sans doute à elle de s'inquiéter du silence du Dragon rouge. Ayanima ne connaissait pas mieux Dinen qu'à leur première rencontre, mais elle était au moins sure d'une chose : l'élève du Dragon d'Ebène savait tuer, et il savait le faire sans hésiter.

Elle non plus n'hésiterait pas. Le sang appelait le sang. Tout en courant, la Chevalier de Bronze lança un regard inquisiteur vers l'élève du Protecteur d'Opale. Et elle, en serait-elle capable ? Calacirya avait beau posséder une armure d'argent, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une guerrière. En tout cas la frénésie de l'approche de la bataille ne semblait pas l'avoir gagnée. Ce n'était guère étonnant, en repensant à la réputation de Shun Andromède, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il pût en être autrement. La Chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice était sans doute capable de se dresser entre Athéna et un danger qui la menacerait, mais pouvait elle exécuter froidement une sanction du Sanctuaire ? Difficile d'en juger sur un visage aussi calme. D'ailleurs, Ayanima ne pouvait presque plus le voir. Des filaments de brume glissaient entre eux, un brouillard blanc et glacé qui s'était insidieusement levé et s'épaississait de plus en plus. La visibilité se réduisait rapidement, les arbres n'étaient plus que de vagues silhouettes grises autour deux, et c'était à peine si les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient encore distinguer les deux Loups qui courraient en tête. Pourtant Vadim ne ralentissait pas, il suivait une piste connue de lui seul que l'opacité ambiante ne suffisait pas à masquer.

Soudain les deux Loups semblèrent heurter une barrière invisible contre laquelle ils rebondirent, rejetés dans les bras des jeunes femmes qui arrivaient sur leurs talons pour rouler ensemble dans un déluge de bois mort. Ayanima fut la première à se redresser, retrouvant ses appuis avant la fin de sa chute dans un retournement félin.

Une sombre silhouette émargea du brouillard devant eux. Un homme immense, longiligne, aux bras et aux jambes interminables, l'être le plus grand que les quatre chevaliers aient jamais vu, y compris Nachi qui pouvait se souvenir de la taille excessive d'Aldébaran. Sa peau était de cendre, pour autant qu'ils pussent en juger car elle disparaissait sous une armure pareille à un tortueux entrelacement de branchages, noir et luisant comme un diamant noir, parcouru par des vaisseaux d'un rouge sanglant.

L'arbre humain se détacha un peu plus de la brume en faisant un pas vers eux, un pas interminable et lourd qui pulvérisa le tapis de bois mort et fit trembler le sol. « Vous n'avez rien à faire là, petits soldats, grinça-t-il. » Il parlait lentement, d'une voix d'outre-tombe, sèche comme l'écorce d'un résineux rongé par les pissodes. « Ici les hommes ont tourné le dos aux hommes, ils ont rejoint la nuit. Bientôt ils marcheront à quatre pattes. Il faut partir, petits soldats. La fille du Cronide ne possède plus rien ici. De vieilles bêtes se sont levées qui protègent ceux qui redeviendront des bêtes. »

Les émissaires du Sanctuaire échangèrent un regard perplexe. Celui qui leur barrait le passage avait beau employer un discours presque magnanime et sur un ton qui ne laissait percevoir aucune émotion, jamais pareil avertissement n'avait été donné si pauvre en ses velléités d'obéissance. Tous quatre en avaient eu simultanément l'inexplicable certitude : pour peu que l'inconnu surgi du brouillard fût capable d'une envie, celle-là était que son interdit fût bravé. Conviction d'autant plus dérangeante que leur devoir leur commandait évidemment de satisfaire à cette attente tacite.

« Je ne comprends pas, fit enfin Nachi en s'avançant à son tour. Qui peut connaître Athéna au point d'identifier au premier coup d'œil ceux qui la servent, et en même temps lui contester son droit à gérer les excès humains sur la terre dont elle a la garde ?

_- Lémure_ je suis, l'_Huorn_ Aigri, le pasteur des arbres révoltés. Et le _Warg_ Affamé guette ceux qui transgressent les frontières de la vieille nuit. Nous ne voulons pas de vous ici. Partez. Retournez auprès de ceux qui marchent debout et laissez cette terre aux bêtes.

- Un Lémure hein, renifla Nachi avec mépris. Et depuis quand les âmes damnées s'occupent-elles de défendre les vivants ? Les bêtes ne tuent pas au nom de quelqu'un, et celui qui porte une armure sert d'autres intérêts que ceux de mère nature. Gaïa se ressent, Elle ne se vénère pas, et même Artémis chasse les bêtes sauvages qui ne respectent pas les hommes, comme elle chasse les hommes qui ne respectent pas les bêtes… Ton discours sonne aussi creux que les carcasses de ces arbres !

- Les petits soldats ont de la suite dans les idées, les petits soldats sont fiers sans doute… » Le Lémure de l'Huorn Aigri éclata d'un rire sec et macabre comme l'écho au fond d'un tombeau. « Bien, très bien… Le _Wendigo_ aime les êtres trop fiers. Ils seront une meilleure offrande pour Ithaqua. Ils grossiront le pouvoir du Marcheur des Vents, et plus fort sera Ithaqua pour préparer la venue de l'Indicible quand Il s'extirpera du lac d'Hali.

- C'est mauvais ! s'exclama Calacirya. Le lac d'Hali est la prison d'une des choses que Lucifer cherche à libérer !

- Alors il n'y a pas à hésiter ! cracha le Loup Noir. _Balck Wolf's Fangs_ ! » Vadim se rua en avant le poing tendu, développant une énergie à l'apparence d'un loup funèbre aux babines retroussées. Ses compagnons apprécièrent, l'attaque de l'ancien renégat ne reflétait pas son rang passé. Une digne manifestation de cosmos que n'aurait pas reniée la nouvelle caste des Chevaliers de Bronze. Et néanmoins très insuffisante en la circonstance. Le Lémure n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter. Il ne broncha pas lorsque que le coup le frappa en pleine poitrine, contrairement à Vadim qui dérapa en encaissant le recul de sa propre attaque.

« Ça, c'est vraiment mauvais, grogna de dépit le Loup Noir en se massant le poignet.

- Le petit soldat s'est fait mal à la main ? se gaussa le Lémure. Pauvre petit soldat qui croyait pouvoir entailler une Alcarinquë avec ses maigres quenottes…

- Une Glorieuse ! s'exclama Nachi. Les protections que Durin et les Nains ont toujours refusées aux Ases !

- Durin ?! demanda Ayanima.

- Le Baphomet ! Le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire a affronté trois de ses séides à Asgard et il n'a pas eu la partie facile !!

- Ah, fit platement le géant. Ainsi les petits soldats ont connu l'Escadron de la Corruption. Les petits soldats n'ont encore rien vu… Lémure je suis, _Kochtcheï Bessmertnyï_ a aussi réabreuvé mes racines desséchées, mais l'Huorn Noir de l'Escadron des Bêtes sert le Bataillon de la Guerre, pas celui de la Pestilence. Tremblez petits soldats, car l'Armée des quatre Cavaliers s'est levée, et rouge est la couleur du second. » Il fut sur eux en une seule enjambée, à une vitesse qu'il était impossible d'envisager pour un être de cette taille. Un revers de chacun de ses bras lui suffit pour balayer les quatre chevaliers comme des fétus de pailles, les envoyant se fracasser contre les arbres.

Une nouvelle fois la Chevalier du Lynx fut la première à se retrouver sur ses pieds, devançant l'Argent, l'Airain et le Noir. Elle brûlait un cosmos ocre en s'apprêtant à se jeter à la rencontre de leur adversaire toutes griffes dehors quand elle fut arrêtée par la voix impérieuse de Nachi.

« Aya ! Fous le camp d'ici tout de suite ! avait crié le Loup d'Airain.

- Non !

- Ne discute pas ! Va mettre un terme à ce rituel et laisse-nous nous occuper de ça, tu n'es pas de taille ! Quelqu'un doit aller remplir la mission, alors fonce ! »

- La jeune femme hésitait encore lorsqu'elle vit la Chevalier de Bérénice venir se poster à sa hauteur. « Tu te sens capable de faire jeu égal avec sa vitesse n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Calacirya. »

Ayanima lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué. Tous ses doutes sur la Chevalier d'Argent s'évanouirent brusquement. Sa voix était porteuse d'une assurance sans faille et la jeune femme si discrète jusque là affichait un aplomb à la mesure de la prestance de sa protection opaline. La Chevalier du Lynx hocha la tête, se sentant soudain contrainte à l'honnêteté. « C'est au-delà de ma limite actuelle… mais pas au-delà de ce que je pourrais atteindre !

- Alors tu restes avec moi, conclut Calacirya. Nachi, vous et Vadim êtes les seuls à pouvoir continuer sans risquer de vous égarer. Partez devant, nous nous occupons de celui-là. »

Les deux Loups se regardèrent. Nachi connaissait ce ton, il l'avait déjà entendu avant. Dans la bouche de Jabu lorsqu'ils les avaient invités à rentrer s'entraîner auprès de leurs maîtres après les _Galaxian Wars_. Dans celle de Mu lorsque le Bélier leur avait demandé de rester auprès du corps d'Athéna plutôt que de chercher à rejoindre Seiya et les autres. Dans celle de Shaina lorsqu'elle leur avait ordonné de ne pas s'opposer à l'invasion des Spectres. Ce n'était pas un ordre, seulement un constat tellement évident qu'il était impossible de ne pas le suivre en dépit de sentiments contraires. Une évidence qui trouvait tôt ou tard sa justification, il avait été là pour empêcher des gardes de se suppléer à la torture de la flèche d'or, là pour protéger Seika de la volonté létale de Thanatos. Nachi avait aimé jouer au maître et former Sixie à l'obtention de l'armure du Renard. Ces quinze années l'avait changé, sa science de combattant s'était accrue, mais au fond il était resté le même et la décision qu'il prenait encore le plus facilement était de suivre une directive. Calacirya, quoi que bien plus jeune que lui, avait un rang supérieur au sien, et son conseil était sensé même s'il lui répugnait de laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules face au danger.

« Fais chier ! trancha-t-il. Fais gaffe à toi et surveille la petite, je te tiens pas à affronter Shun ou Ban en rentrant avec vos corps dans les bras ! » Lui et Vadim s'écartèrent en même temps des deux femmes dans des directions opposées, et disparurent dans le brouillard. Leurs présences, leurs auras, tout d'eux s'évanouit en un instant, disparaissant totalement aux sens de la Lynx comme aux perceptions de la Chevalier d'Argent.

Un rire grave et cassant accompagna leur fuite. Le Lémure, manifestement peu soucieux d'avoir laissé partir les deux hommes, leva ses longs bras noueux pour en faire craquer les articulations.

« Pourquoi tu te marres vieille branche ? grinça Ayanima.

- Aurais-tu oublié mes paroles, petit soldat ? L'Huorn Noir n'est pas le seul à être venu, le Warg Affamé guette ceux qui transgressent les frontières de la vieille nuit… Leurs morts seront moins douces que les vôtres.

- Espèce de… siffla la Lynx avant d'être retenue par la poigne de Calacirya qui l'empêcha de s'élancer.

- Attends ! lui intima la Chevalier d'Argent. Tu pourrais réussir à le déborder mais tes coups ne transperceront pas son armure si tu le frappes avec ton seul cosmos. » Calacirya lâcha l'épaule de la Chevalier de Bronze pour s'emparer d'une paire de ciseaux d'argent qu'elle portait à la ceinture, et sous le regard intrigué d'Ayanima, coupa l'une des mèches prune qui caressaient sa nuque. Une petite flamme argentée s'éleva de sa main ouverte où reposaient ses cheveux. « _Berenice's Care_ » murmura-t-elle en soufflant sur sa paume. Les cheveux nimbés de cosmos se dispersèrent et s'envolèrent pour venir se poser sur la Chevalier du Lynx. « Maintenant essaie, mais fais attention, ton corps n'est pas habitué à canaliser autant de puissance. »

Ayanima opina et se ramassa sur elle-même en intensifiant son cosmos. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit gronder en elle une vague d'énergie telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressentie. Ses ongles s'allongèrent démesurément, et des fumerolles cuivrées, parsemées de filaments argentés, se mirent à tournoyer autour de ses bras qui vibraient douloureusement d'une vigueur qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Elle se contint néanmoins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit ses muscles sur le point de se déchirer sous la tension produite par son cosmos et celui de Calacirya réunis. « _Lynx's Fierce Claws_ ! » rugit-elle en se ruant sur le Lémure qui avait patiemment attendu sans s'émouvoir qu'elle eût terminé de se préparer.

En plein cœur de la forêt de la Toungouska, aux abords d'un large espace découvert d'où partaient des percussions sauvages et des litanies exécrables, les deux Loups se figèrent brusquement pour jeter un regard en arrière.

« C'était quoi ça ? suffoqua Vadim. Je n'ai rien ressenti de tel depuis… depuis jamais en fait…

- Bon sang, Ayanima… balbutia Nachi. Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour elle. Ban ne voudra jamais me croire… »

* * *

Pour un peu elle se serait sentie chez elle. La lune et les étoiles se reflétaient dans les eaux calmes et sombres des larges bassins au milieu desquelles s'espaçaient les dalles de marbre blanc. Un souffle quasi imperceptible faisait lentement tourner les jacinthes d'eau, et les rosiers grimpants autour des colonnes qui ne supportaient que le ciel exhalaient leur doux parfum capiteux dans l'air du soir. Un décor simple et paisible, un rien mélancolique, car contrairement aux grandes vasques des jardins entourant le treizième palais qui regorgeaient de carassins et de combattants, un seul poisson vivait en ces lieux, et le temple semblait se languir de son absence. Mais même cette impression faisait écho à son propre dépaysement, et la Commandant de l'Atlantique Nord avait adopté l'endroit, n'en pouvant rêver de meilleur pour se détendre après son entrevue avec le maître du Sanctuaire.

Son errance entre les bassins la conduisit en bordure du temple. Il y avait là une grande dépression circulaire, emplie d'une eau que la profondeur et la nuit faisait paraître noire comme de l'encre. A l'autre extrémité, une volée de marches plus anciennes que celles qu'elle avait empruntées plus tôt s'en écartaient comme les vestiges d'une boucle abandonnée du grand escalier. Ëarramë se crispa de contrariété en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une silhouette emmitouflée dans une longue cape sombre était assise à même le sol, adossée à un banc de pierre. Une lance et un large bouclier étaient posés à ses cotés. Un garde manifestement. L'homme semblait dormir. Semblait seulement, car alors qu'elle regardait son profil d'oiseau de proie dans la pénombre, ses paupières se soulevèrent pour laisser passer le miroitement d'un regard acéré. Le Dragon des Mers était sur le point de tourner les talons quand l'homme osa lui imposer davantage de sa présence, cette impudence la figeant sur place.

« On ne sort pas facilement à l'aise d'une entrevue avec le Grand Pope, avait dit le garde aussi simplement que s'il avait été invité à donner son avis sur la question. Même les Chevaliers d'Or trainent leurs semelles pour répondre à une de ses convocations. »

Ëarramë monta d'un cran dans l'exaspération. Jamais aucun Marina du Sanctuaire Marin ne se serait permis d'apostropher ainsi l'un des Commandants de Poséidon, ni même un simple Capitaine. Il ne serait jamais sorti indemne d'un tel manque de respect. Corriger l'outrecuidant lui aurait été un appréciable défouloir, elle n'en fit rien cependant. Ce n'était pas la crainte de créer un conflit diplomatique entre Athéna et Poséidon qui la retint, plutôt un sentiment de curiosité qu'elle sentit poindre alors qu'elle regardait cet homme, étonnamment tranquille, qui en dépit de son rang subalterne paraissait appartenir au paysage, s'y intégrant aussi naturellement qu'elle-même se sentait à l'aise dans le temple des Poissons. « Je n'ai pas été convoquée, se surprit-elle à répondre.

- Certes non, répondit l'homme qui s'était levé en lissant sa cape, dévoilant une armure rudimentaire composée de lamelles d'acier. Mais je suppose qu'il s'est sans doute adressé à vous comme si tel était le cas. Le maître du Domaine Sacré s'y entend pour asseoir son autorité même au-delà de ses attributions, Commandant. »

Ëarramë haussa un sourcil étonné en s'entendant attribuer son titre exact, seulement connu des hommes d'Athéna depuis leur dernière expédition au domaine de Poséidon. « Les nouvelles vont vite, constata-t-elle. Ma venue n'était pas un secret d'état, mais…

- Mais un simple garde ne devrait pas être au fait d'un évènement aussi peu anodin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Dragon des Mers hocha la tête sans répondre. Son indésiré plus qu'indésirable interlocuteur avait oublié d'être idiot, il savait comprendre à demi mot.

« A dire vrai je ne suis pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler un simple garde, reprit-il. Je suis Nedjeth, le Capitaine des Gardiens de l'Olivier, les seuls hommes à être admis sur la Colline Sacrée en dehors de l'élite du Sanctuaire. Une charge plus honorifique qu'essentielle j'en conviens, mais qui me confère néanmoins un statut un peu particulier. Je suis celui qui regarde, la Vigie à la Cape Pourpre, et la visite d'une protectrice de Poséidon n'allait certainement pas m'échapper, surtout en ces temps agités.

- Vous êtes là pour me surveiller ? l'interrogea Ëarramë qui sentait malgré elle son aigreur se dissiper.

- Je veille sur tout et surveille tout le monde, c'est dans ma nature, sinon dans mes fonctions. Mais je viens toujours ici pour me reposer. C'est l'endroit le plus haut de tout le Sanctuaire où je puisse me rendre sans y être convié, et ma vue porte loin. Jusqu'au Cap Sounion par où vous êtes arrivée. » Il lui tourna le dos pour faire quelque pas vers l'eau lisse et noire, trop candide pour craindre une étrangère dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré, ou trop sagace pour se méfier de ce qui n'arriverait pas.

Ëarramë n'était pas prompte à rendre un jugement qu'elle ne révisait jamais par la suite. Indéfectible dans la loyauté, elle n'accordait jamais celle-ci qu'après avoir senti sa confiance s'épanouir suite à de longues fréquentations. Mais pour la seconde fois en l'espace étriqué de deux jours, elle se retrouvait face à un homme qu'elle savait d'emblée lui plaire. Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que le Capitaine Nedjeth et Sirion se ressemblaient. Celui-là paraissait moins soucieux que le Poisson, un rien désabusé. En revanche leurs caractères partageaient ce même mélange d'intelligence et de simplicité qui les distinguait de tous les combattants que la Commandant de l'Atlantique Nord ait jamais rencontrés. A son tour Ëarramë s'avança, et laissa son regard se perdre au milieu des étoiles qui se reflétaient à la surface du grand bassin.

« Mirrormere, énonça Nedjeth, le Lac du Miroir. C'est probablement de là que fut libérée la tempête qui balaya le temple des Poissons lors de la première bataille des douze maisons.

- C'est un bon nom, reconnut Ëarramë. Quantité de choses se reflètent dans les eaux comme celles-ci pour ceux qui savent les regarder.

- Ce fut le cas. Auprès de ces eaux se sont entraînés deux jeunes garçons, les premiers à être arrivés ici après s'être sentis attirés par le Sanctuaire en ruine il y a quinze ans. Pour autant que je le sache, je fus le troisième à rejoindre la Colline Sacrée, et quand mes pas me conduisirent à son sommet, ils étaient déjà là à s'éprouver. Personne ne s'occupait d'eux. Les survivants de la Guerre Sainte étaient alors trop occupés par le souvenir des défunts pour songer à la restructuration du Sanctuaire. Alors les deux garçons venaient ici, et se servaient de ce trou rempli par les eaux de pluie comme d'un miroir pour étudier et corriger leurs mouvements. Plus tard ils ont suivi avec les autres l'enseignement du Phénix, mais chaque soir ils revenaient ici pour travailler ce qu'ils avaient appris dans la journée. Et quand le Saint de la Vierge a entrepris de les éveiller au cosmos, c'est encore ici qu'ils venaient pour apprendre à le ressentir en essayant de traverser le Mirrormere en marchant à la surface de l'eau.

- Ils y sont parvenus ?

- L'un était opiniâtre, tout en énergie, à essayer et essayer encore, tentant de développer une vitesse telle que ses appuis n'en briseraient plus l'onde en ne faisant que l'effleurer. Le second au contraire, y allait pas à pas, cherchant comment alléger le poids de son corps pour marcher sur le miroir liquide aussi surement que sur la terre ferme. Ce fut lui qui le premier des deux découvrit les secrets des flux du cosmos, et par la suite il devint…

- Sirion… Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

- Exact. Cela prit du temps, d'autres garçons arrivés plus tardivement au Sanctuaire se révélèrent plus doués et obtinrent leur armure avant lui. Le Sagittaire fut le premier, exception faite du Bélier évidemment. Mais le jeune Sirion devint finalement le maître de ce temple.

- Et l'autre qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il disparut. L'éveil de Sirion avait creusé un fossé rédhibitoire entre leurs aptitudes, les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus s'entraîner ensemble. Et s'entraîner était alors la seule chose qui comptait à leurs yeux.

- Alors il est parti.

- Peut-être. Parti s'entraîner ailleurs et continuer à suer sang et eau. Ou mort quelque part, d'épuisement ou d'abandon. Seul le Chevalier Sirion le sait, et encore ce n'est pas certain. On oublie vite au Sanctuaire, plus encore lorsqu'on porte une amure. On grandit, et les choses qui nous semblaient importantes avant rapetissent, avant de s'effacer complètement. Mais je crois que le Poisson n'a pas tout oublié. Il y a un air de sa flûte en coquillage qu'il ne joue que devant le Mirrormere. Et c'est un bel air. Pas vraiment triste, pas vraiment joyeux. Juste une musique simple, un air de famille que l'on connaît depuis si longtemps qu'il vous est aussi familier que les battements de votre propre cœur.

- C'est une belle histoire Capitaine, je regrette de ne pas en avoir une aussi bonne à vous raconter en retour. »

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas, son regard était fixé à la surface de l'eau, comme perdu dans la persistance d'un vague reflet du passé. Il resta un moment ainsi, et Ëarramë aurait pu croire qu'il avait totalement oublié sa présence à ses cotés s'il n'avait soudainement redressé la tête vers elle pour la transpercer de ses yeux d'acier. « Une bonne histoire n'est pas forcément une belle histoire, Commandant. A défaut d'un beau souvenir je me satisferais aussi bien d'un mauvais présage.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui manque actuellement, s'assombrit Ëarramë.

- Certes, convint Nedjeth. Le Sanctuaire Marin a sans doute son lot de préoccupations, il est dommage que vous en ayez trouvées de nouvelles ici.

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

- Je me suis trompé sur votre compte lorsque que je vous ai vue émerger du temple. Votre humeur ne pouvait pas être due à la seule indélicatesse du Grand Pope. Vous n'êtes pas de celles qui se laissent contrarier, si une ombre plane sur votre front, c'est l'ombre de vos seules pensées et non celles d'un autre. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ëarramë de se plonger dans le silence. Le temps sembla refluer, et elle se revit quelques heures plus tôt devant le trône du Treizième Palais. Devant ce casque d'onyx à l'effigie d'un dragon, ce masque d'argent ciselé d'or aux yeux d'émeraude. A nouveau elle sentit un mouvement de marée dans ses veines, des tourbillons dans son énergie intérieure qui s'agitait sans qu'elle l'eût intentionnellement commandé. La colère du dragon était aussi âpre à contenir qu'elle était dure à réveiller. « Pourquoi le Grand Pope porte-il un masque ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en desserrant à peine les lèvres.

- Les Grands Popes ont toujours été masqués, répondit le Capitaine. Peut-être pour que les autres Chevaliers ne voient pas en eux un ancien compagnon mais bel et bien le maître du Sanctuaire, tout comme les femmes Chevaliers portaient auparavant des masques pour éviter qu'on les considérât moins comme des combattantes. Ou peut-être par volonté de garder l'identité du Grand Pope secrète afin que les adversaires d'Athéna ne puissent rien savoir de lui et soient donc incapables d'anticiper ses réactions.

- Dans son cas le secret est probablement une nécessité salutaire, cassa la Commandant de l'Atlantique Nord, mais il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il soit mieux gardé. Un masque aussi brillant soit-il ne suffit pas à cacher un passé aussi sombre.

- Penseriez-vous avoir reconnu quelqu'un en la personne du Grand Pope ? interrogea le Capitaine avec un sérieux qui bannissait définitivement toute limite à la franchise.

- Sans aucun doute. Un traître. » Et tout en l'affirmant, Ëarramë se rendait compte qu'elle l'avouait sans réserve à un homme d'un camp traditionnellement opposé au sien, et que de surcroit elle ne connaissait pas depuis une heure. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il aussi dangereusement inviter à la confidence… Le Capitaine méritait amplement son grade. La sentinelle parfaite, le perceur de secret… Un mouchard idéal pour un maître machiavélique. De la chair à dragon.

« Un traître, vraiment ? continua Nedjeth. Ne douteriez-vous pas que la divine Athéna ait pu manquer à ce point de discernement en choisissant ainsi son plus haut représentant ?

- La Déesse de la Sagesse a peut-être la clémence facile avec les siens. Ou peut-être ne le considère-t-elle pas comme un traître, mais ni Poséidon ni l'Amiral Sorrent ne seraient prêts à oublier leur vindicte à l'encontre de l'usurpateur du Dragon des Mers.

- Kanon le Gémeau est mort dans la cinquième prison en affrontant le Juge Rhadamanthe. Le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire est Gorthol, le Heaume de Terreur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Un habit de plus pour celui qui en a déjà endossé un de trop ? Mon Ecaille l'a reconnu, votre Gorthol est Kanon, l'homme qui fit passer sa volonté pour celle de l'Empereur des Océans et causa la perte du Sanctuaire Marin. Mais vous le savez très bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Capitaine ne savait pas feindre la surprise, au reste, il n'essaya même pas. Trop malin pour chercher à tromper qui ne le serait pas, ou trop simple pour ne pas être honnête. Ou bien les deux. Mais un homme seulement malin se serait sans doute contenté d'éluder la question. « Je vous l'ai dit, déclara Nedjeth, je suis celui qui regarde. Et je peux vous donner raison en cela que ce n'est effectivement pas le secret le mieux gardé du Sanctuaire. Je comprends votre point de vue, Commandant, mais de celui d'un homme du Sanctuaire qui n'a pas connu Kanon le Gémeau, le Pope Gorthol est un grand Pope.

- J'en suis sure, grinça Ëarramë, il était déjà grand dans la traitrise.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore… »

Le charme était rompu. Il n'y avait plus rien à regarder dans le Mirrormere, de larges nuages bas avaient définitivement obscurci le ciel nocturne. La Commandant de l'Atlantique Nord se détourna du lac noir pour rejoindre le temple des Poissons. Elle passait entre les premières colonnes lorsque l'explosion de plusieurs cosmos déchira la nuit au pied de la Colline Sacrée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! lança Ëarramë. Certainement pas un échange entre deux frères d'armes, ça a été lancé avec trop de conviction…

Sans doute la raison pour laquelle le Chevalier Andram a laissé le soin à la Lionne de vous conduire jusque devant le Pope ! » lâcha Nedjeth qui avait bondit sur sa lance et son bouclier. Son visage s'était crispé et trahissait une grande affliction. « Apparemment le Taureau avait d'excellentes raisons de ne pas vouloir s'absenter trop longtemps de son temple…

- Le Sanctuaire serait attaqué ?!

- Manifestement. C'était le moment idéal pour lancer une offensive contre nous, seulement cinq Chevaliers d'Or sont présents pour défendre la Colline Sacrée.

- Seulement cinq… et je n'ai croisé aucun Chevalier de la légende… »

De nouveaux échanges cosmiques vinrent heurter leurs sens. La plupart d'entre eux étaient de faible envergure, bien en deçà de ce que la Commandant de l'Atlantique Nord aurait considéré comme une menace sérieuse. Mais il y avait une autre aura, une ou plusieurs, quelque chose d'une nature si étrangère aux perceptions d'Ëarramë qu'elle peinait à en appréhender l'étendue et l'intensité. Cela ressemblait vaguement au parfum de mort qui planait aux abords de Charybde ou à ceux des Lits des Noyés. En tout cas c'était aussi peu rassurant.

Les coups avaient cessé. Le Dragon des Mers suivit mentalement la progression de la lugubre sensation, jusqu'au second temple de la Colline Sacrée où elle disparut pour n'en plus ressortir. Cela ne la rassura pas pour autant, elle avait constaté lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire que presqu'aucune émanation ne transpirait des temples du zodiaque. Elle entendait juste une sorte de vibration, une onde d'alerte et néanmoins balsamique, sans doute le signal que le Chevalier du Taureau était à son poste et défendait la route. Un vague crépitement lui fit tourner la tête. Sur le cadran de l'immense horloge juchée au faîte de la Colline Sacrée, cinq flammes venaient de s'allumer, bleues, à l'exception de la première qui luisait d'un rouge écarlate.

A nouveau Ëarramë ressentit les auras qui avaient marqué de leur faiblesse les premiers affrontements. Elles vibraient d'une panique affligée et progressaient sur le grand escalier vers le sommet du Sanctuaire. Avec un pincement au cœur, le Dragon des Mers en dénombra une de moins.

Le groupe apparut après plusieurs minutes alourdies par l'attente. Des Chevaliers de Bronze, menés par un Chevalier d'Argent à la chevelure de corbeau et à la peau olivâtre. Ils freinèrent brusquement leur course en découvrant la Commandant campée au devant d'eux, avant que leurs regards ne fussent attirés par un miroitement éclatant sur le long bouclier de l'olivier.

« Quelles nouvelles du Temple de l'Humilité, Yama de la Coupe ? leur demanda Nedjeth.

- Des démons ! » répondit le Chevalier d'Argent, avec une docilité qui prouva encore à Ëarramë de quelle estime particulière jouissait le Capitaine en dépit de son rang subalterne. « Menés par un nain qui balance une hache aussi grande que lui ! On a essayé de s'interposer mais c'est tout juste s'ils ne nous ont pas ignorés. Je conduis les Chevaliers de Bronze au Treizième Palais pour les mettre à l'abri, ils ne sont pas de taille.

- Vous non plus jeune maître. Restez avec eux et ne redescendez pas. Allez trouver le Grand Pope, vous serez plus utile à ses cotés qu'à vous agiter inutilement dans les jambes de la garde dorée.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement… Mais… Je dois vous dire, le Gardien de l'Olivier qui était en poste au temple du Bélier…

- Je sais, acquiesça amèrement Nedjeth. L'écho du Centaure. Même s'il avait été le véritable successeur de Babel il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir. Au moins vous aura-t-il permis de vous replier saints et saufs. Aucune mort n'est belle mais la sienne n'aura pas été vaine. Partez maintenant. »

Les jeunes chevaliers ne s'attardèrent pas. La tête basse, ils s'éloignèrent vers les dernières marches qui les séparaient du palais du Grand Pope. La Vigie à la Cape Pourpre, les doigts blanchis de la force avec laquelle ils étaient crispés sur la hampe de sa lance, surveilla leur départ jusqu'au terme de leur ascension.

« Vous aussi devriez rappeler vos hommes, Capitaine… dit doucement Ëarramë lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue.

- Ils savent quoi faire, répondit gravement Nedjeth sans la regarder. Ils vont se rassembler au temple de la Vierge, au cas où, mais le danger ne montera pas jusque là. Je connais bien le Chevalier Andram, il laissera passer les démons pour s'opposer au Baphomet. Il ne réussira peut-être pas à le vaincre, mais il tiendra le temps qu'il faudra. Ses sbires auront déjà du mal à traverser le temple des Gémeaux sans s'y perdre. S'ils y parviennent, la maison du Cancer les arrêtera définitivement. Au pire si l'un deux sort du lot, la fin de leur petite invasion sera déchirée dans le temple suivant. Le chevalier Belthil a pulvérisé trois démons à Asgard, jamais la Lionne n'acceptera de se montrer moins efficace que la Flèche d'Or. Je ne serais trop vous conseiller de ne jamais vous mesurer à Narya, Commandant. Elle a souffert, et elle a appris à rendre la souffrance au centuple. De tous les Chevaliers d'Or, elle est la plus rapide et la plus violente.

- Et donc prévisible, rétorqua prudemment Ëarramë, ses atouts peuvent se retourner contre elle, on ne devient pas forcément la meilleure en se montrant la plus sauvage…

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était la meilleure. La Balance et le Sagittaire sont sans doute ceux qui maîtrisent le mieux le septième sens. Le chevalier Sirion est le plus adaptable, le chevalier Andram le plus inébranlable. Tous ont des qualités exceptionnelles. Et tous à l'occasion peuvent faire preuve d'une pitié ou d'une clémence à la mesure de leur puissance. Tous, sauf la Chevalier du Lion…

- Alors je dois descendre dès maintenant.

- Pardon ? demanda sèchement le Capitaine en se tournant face à elle.

- Si cette offensive est si irrémédiablement vouée à l'échec, elle n'a aucun sens, affirma la Commandant. D'autant moins qu'Athéna n'est pas présente. Je dois les voir et comprendre car ce que vous subissez ici risque aussi bien d'arriver au Sanctuaire Marin. Et si vous vous surestimez mon aide ne sera pas de trop. Je n'ai côtoyé Sirion que brièvement, mais c'est assez pour savoir qu'il défendrait à ma place le Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord contre un envahisseur extérieur qui ne ferait pas partie de vos alliés.

- Alors restez ici et gardez le temple des Poissons.

- Espérez-vous pouvoir me barrer le passage, Capitaine ?... » Une vague naquit sur la Colline Sacrée. Une parcelle d'océan qui recelait la totalité de son essence. Elle enveloppa le Capitaine de l'Olivier d'un millier de nuances vertes et bleues, d'éclats d'écumes et de reflets mordorés. Chaude et froide, immobile et parcourue de courants incessants. Sur le cadran de la grande horloge, une lueur tremblota un instant comme une flamme sur le point de s'allumer sous le signe des Poissons. L'aura sentait le sel et les algues, l'iode et les coraux, comme si le cosmos d'Ëarramë avait contenu une parcelle du souffle de _Thaumas_. Et derrière les plus limpides des lentes fluctuations qui la parcouraient, passait par intermittence une ombre vague et reptilienne.

Plus bas sur la Colline Sacrée, un flamboiement doré déchira la nuit autour du temple du Scorpion, lançant une question impérieuse vers l'extrémité de la route. La réponse ne vint pas du Treizième Palais. Au milieu des lumières marines en éclot une autre, nivéenne, aérienne. Elle se glissa peu à peu entre les courants, s'en échappa gracieusement pour prendre son envol. La vague s'ouvrit en deux, et Nedjeth réapparut. Les lamelles d'acier de sa protection sommaire étincelaient pareilles à de l'argent, et autour de lui scintillait la silhouette d'un grand aigle aux ailes déployées. « Ne vous y trompez pas, prévint-il calmement. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un chevalier raté, mais je n'en reste pas moins un Caresseur de Nuages, Dragone… Vos griffes ne sont pas prêtes de couper mon vol, et mes serres savent percer les défauts des écailles… »

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent alors que la Commandant de l'Atlantique Nord et le Capitaine de l'Olivier se jaugeaient face à face par l'intermédiaire des forces qu'ils avaient invoquées. Il n'y avait pas de commune mesure entre la puissance d'Ëarramë et celle de Nedjeth, l'attention qui était restée fixée sur eux depuis le huitième temple prouvait assez combien l'aura du Dragon des Mers pouvait inquiéter jusqu'à un Chevalier d'Or. Mais en dépit de cette puissance, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'épanouissement de celle du Capitaine, comme si de part la nature même de cette dernière elle était incapable de la contenir. Puis quelque chose passa, et simultanément ils rappelèrent à eux leurs énergies respectives.

« Mais seul le Pope pourrait m'ordonner d'en venir là, reprit posément Nedjeth, et je dois moi aussi rejoindre le temple de la Vierge. Descendez donc avec moi puisque je ne peux pas vous convaincre de demeurer ici, mais si vous voulez suivre mon conseil, ne dépassez pas la maison de la Balance, rien de bon ne vous attend plus bas. »

A cet instant, un flux indéfinissable et sinistre vint à nouveau salir les marches du grand escalier. Une partie au moins de l'invasion venait de s'extirper du temple du Taureau et se ruait vers celui des Gémeaux…

* * *

Quelque part à l'Est du canal de Suez, une ombre sinistre s'abattit sur le sable du _Sinaï_ à proximité de la seule dune qui rompait la plate monotonie du désert bien des lieues à la ronde. De grandes ailes noires éclaboussées de rouge se replièrent lentement au-dessus d'une queue reptilienne, et un bec de charognard, aussi dentelé que la gueule d'un squale, s'ouvrit pour révéler un visage grisâtre aux traits révulsés de cruauté. Il leva la tête vers le ciel qu'il venait de quitter, promenant un regard d'où partait une étrange vibration, mais rien ne venait troubler l'azur, que le souvenir de l'être sordide dont le passage l'avait souillé.

« Le _Féroce Ailé_ craindrait-il les Vents ? ronfla une voix sous le sable. Euros ne nous trouvera pas, le pouvoir de la Reine de Libye ne connaît que la frontière du désert. Même les quatre Cardinaux ne peuvent voir sous les paupières de Lamia… » La dune s'effrita lentement sous la poussée de la formidable masse qu'elle recouvrait. Enorme, râblé, l'être qui se leva aurait plongé dans l'ombre une arène entière. De ses mains larges comme des merlons il essuya le sable qui s'attardait sur sa protection aussi lugubre que celle de son comparse, une armure proboscidienne parée de quatre défenses monstrueuses.

« C'est bien là sa plus grande utilité, rétorqua l'oiseau de mort d'une voix grinçante comme un clou rouillé sur du verre brisé. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu décider Belial à s'encombrer de cette femelle décatie et insignifiante… Lilith n'est rien comparée au moindre de l'Armée des Bêtes. Et les Vents ne valent pas davantage.

- Lilith comme les Vents a de l'Ichor dans les veines, contrairement à nous, gronda le colosse. Et il est plus facile de briser l'imposant que l'insignifiant. Porte ton poing contre un rocher et tu le réduiras en miettes, fais en autant sur un grain de sable et tu le retrouveras intact en relevant la main.

- Epargne-moi tes leçons de sagesse ! La sapience de l'Imperturbable _Mûmak_ ne l'a pas sauvé des Archanges devant Carthage, elle sauvera encore moins le Lémure que tu es devenu.

- Quelle importance, aucun de nous ne souhaite être sauvé. Quelles nouvelles de _Kemet_ ?

- Ils sont arrivés à Alexandrie. Trois d'entre eux. Un Chevalier d'Argent et deux de Bronze. Un seul peut avoir du sang sur les mains, les deux autres ont encore du lait sur les lèvres.

- Trois… ça va compliquer les choses.

- Compliquer ? Il y aura seulement un peu plus d'entrailles à ramasser…

- Ils peuvent se disperser, l'un d'eux peut atteindre Le Caire le temps que les autres se décident à mourir. Souviens-toi la Flamme d'Ûdun, le _Balrog_ n'a pas eu le temps de terminer son adversaire sur l'île des Chevaliers Noirs avant que Lamia ne le rappelle.

- Un coup de chance…

- La chance de suffit pas pour résister à la Flamme d'Ûdun. Ils ne sont pas de taille mais certains peuvent se révéler coriaces. Et aucun d'entre eux ne doit fourrer son nez sous le plateau de Gizeh avant l'heure.

- Tuer ceux-là n'empêchera pas d'autres de venir.

- Ils nous chercheront nous avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à ce qui se passe là-bas. Nous et ceux qui auront exterminé les leurs à Ponape, sur le _Hkakabo Razi_, et dans la Toungouska. Quoi qu'ils soupçonnent, nous seront plus importants à leurs yeux, et Le Caire juste un endroit parmi d'autres. Nous gagnons du temps, c'est tout ce que l'on nous demande.

- Qu'ils nous cherchent, je les attends ! En tout cas ces trois là nourriront la Terre Noire sans avoir vu le soleil de demain !

- Pas à Kemet. Eloigne-les de _Taouy_ avant de t'occuper d'eux. Attire-les à moi dans les sables du Sinaï, et poussons les au Sud, jusqu'au _Rub al Khali_ s'ils nous suivent jusque là.

- Pourquoi aller si loin ?

- Parce que ceux qu'ils enverront après, si forts soient-ils, ne seront pas à l'abri des maléfices du désert pourpre. Et parce que tuer ces trois là entre les murs d'_Irem_ aura plus d'impact que bien des sacrifices commis dans les entrailles de Gizeh. Les simples hommes qui servent le Dernier Retour sont incapables de rejoindre la Cité aux Mille Piliers.

- Personne n'en est capable sauf par accident. La légendaire Irem sait se soustraire à ceux qui la cherchent.

- Personne sauf le Pharaon Noir. Azraël nous guidera jusque là. Maintenant, va. Et modère-toi.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je te les amènerai… disons au moins l'un d'entre eux… » Avec un rire sarcastique, le Féroce Ailé redéploya ses larges ailerons membraneux, et s'arracha au désert dans un tourbillon de sable pour disparaître dans le halo solaire…

Cassandra plongea sa tête entière dans le seau qu'ils venaient de tirer du puits. Le soleil d'Egypte mettait à rude épreuve sa peau claire. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long ? demanda-t-elle en écartant les mèches blondes que l'eau collait à son front. On devrait être Au Caire depuis des heures…

- Parce qu'intervenir dans le monde civilisé nous oblige à respecter quelques précautions, répondit Jabu assis à l'ombre d'un dattier. Nous formons un groupe un peu trop remarquable pour passer inaperçus. Ceux que nous avons interrogés à Alexandrie se souviendront de nous, et les autorités se poseraient des questions plutôt insolubles si elles apprenaient notre présence Au Caire seulement quelques minutes après notre départ. »

La Chevalier d'Argent soupira. S'être entrainée si longtemps pour acquérir des capacités hors du commun, et ne pas pouvoir y avoir recours quand elles auraient pu mettre un terme à l'harassement dont la chaleur l'accablait la mettait au comble de la frustration. Les deux hommes étaient moins à la peine. Cassandra savait que le la Licorne avait passé son enfance à Oran, quant au Chevalier de Bronze, ses traits étaient par trop sémitiques pour ne pas laisser supposer que ses racines fussent originaires de ces latitudes. Elle trouvait ce Saül difficile à jauger. Plus jeune, et néanmoins presque aussi large d'épaules que le Chevalier d'Héraclès qui avait partagé avec elle l'entraînement de Shaina, le Bouvier de Bronze ne montrait ni déférence ni impertinence envers elle comme envers le Chevalier d'Airain. Jamais en retrait, jamais trop en avant. Difficile de cerner un homme qui montrait aussi peu d'ambition que de résignation…

Elle pensait trop. Trop de questions, pas assez de résolution, c'était là son principal défaut d'après la Chevalier de l'Ophiuchus qui lui avait fait payer cher chacune de ses hésitations. Pourtant ce fut-elle qui se jeta sur les deux hommes, les obligeant à se coucher face au sable avec un cri d'alarme.

« Et bien ? demanda sèchement Jabu en se relevant après un instant d'expectation déçue.

- J'ai cru voir une ombre… répondit Cassandra le nez levé vers le ciel.

- Tu es sure ? insista la Licorne d'un air sceptique.

- Je suis Chevalier d'Argent, répliqua la jeune femme malgré elle sur la défensive. Vous non. Mes sens sont plus affûtés que les vôtres.

- Soit. Rêve ou oiseau de toute façon le résultat est le même, c'est passé et nous, nous attardons trop longtemps. Alors en route. »

Ils se remirent en marche et quittèrent l'oasis. Ils l'avaient laissée derrière eux depuis une bonne heure quand un crépitement électrique et un reflet argenté firent faire volte-face au Chevalier d'Airain. Cassandra avait revêtu l'armure de l'Ecu. « Encore ?! s'exclama Jabu. » Mais la tension qu'il lut dans le regard de la jeune femme l'incita à ravaler sa contrariété pour se tourner vers Saül, qui lui aussi scrutait le ciel d'un air troublé. « Alors quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose cette fois ?

- Presque, murmura le grand Chevalier de Bronze. Un point, une ombre à la limite de mon regard… Et c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie, rien ne restreint mon champ de vision quand les yeux du Bouvier sont ouverts. J'aurais dû voir ce qui est passé.

- Oui, tu aurais dû, acquiesça sévèrement Jabu. Très bien, quoi que ce soit, s'il est aussi doué que ça à ce jeu là, il ne doit pas s'attendre à être découvert… Vire-moi cette armure, Cassandra. Pas la peine de lui donner une raison de penser qu'on a remarqué sa présence.

- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Saül. On continue comme si de rien n'était en attendant qu'il se pointe ?

- Non, répondit Jabu après un instant de réflexion. Cette route n'est pas très passante mais elle reste trop fréquentée pour y risquer une confrontation directe. Alors on garde le cap à l'Est mais on passe par le désert. Si cette ombre descend nous chercher on sera en mesure de la recevoir sans avoir à se retenir. Et si elle ne fait que nous suivre alors c'est qu'elle cherche à savoir où nous allons. Dans ce cas on dépasse Le Caire, on sort d'Egypte, et on l'entraine au diable avant de s'occuper d'elle.

- Ça parait cohérent, admit Cassandra.

- Et tu comptes ajouter quelque chose après ce « parait » ? demanda Jabu.

- Seulement que si l'ombre ne nous suit pas, cela voudra dire qu'elle ne se demandait pas _où_ nous allions, mais _si_ nous nous y rendions… »

Jabu fronça un moment des sourcils avant de hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise devant la jeune femme. Il avait l'expérience, il avait le commandement officiel de la mission, mais elle était Chevalier d'Argent, et une élève de Shaina. De quoi appréhender les contestations. Il devait néanmoins reconnaître que tout en étant moins malléable que Saül, Cassandra restait encore à sa place, et que les remarques qu'elle s'autorisait ne manquaient pas de pertinence, à l'instar de cette dernière.

Ils quittèrent donc la route, s'efforçant de donner l'impression qu'ils suivaient en dépit des apparences un itinéraire programmé à l'avance. Ils progressèrent sans se hâter, mais à la façon d'un groupe ordonné, Jabu en tête, Cassandra couvrant leurs arrières, Saül au milieu d'eux pour que le Chevalier de Bronze pût se concentrer sur le pouvoir du Bouvier sans pour autant avoir l'air de scruter les environs en permanence. Et l'ombre les suivit.

Ils la sentirent plus qu'ils ne la virent lorsqu'ils laissèrent définitivement derrière eux le delta du Nil. Ils l'aperçurent presque lorsqu'ils quittèrent _Ash Sharqiyah_ pour _Al Isma'iliyah_, et l'entrevirent un instant alors qu'ils approchaient du canal de Suez. Cassandra manqua de rentrer dans le dos du Bouvier lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta net pour lâcher un chapelet d'invectivassions que n'aurait pas reniées l'Ours mal léché qui lui avait servi de maître. « Il se fout de nous ! s'exclama-t-il sans décolérer. Il sait très bien qu'on sait qu'il est là, il passe à chaque fois plus près… et pourtant je n'arrive à voir rien d'autre que deux ailes noires ! Je vous préviens que s'il approche encore je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps pour lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule !

- Du calme ! commanda Jabu sans pour autant pouvoir détendre ses traits ulcérés. Jusqu'à présent il n'a fait que nous suivre, pas question d'attaquer les premiers pour un motif aussi futile.

- Je ne pense pas que nous aurons à prendre les devants, avança Cassandra. Tout me répugne dans ces ailes là…

- Tu n'es pas la seule. Mais nous sommes encore trop près Du Caire à mon goût, et il y a trop d'activité du côté du canal de Suez.

- Mais au-delà il n'y a que le Sinaï, déclara Saül. Traversons, descendons un peu plus au Sud, et nous ne trouverons que du sable et des pierres jusqu'au _golfe d'Aqaba_.

- Exact, confirma Jabu. De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, je ne procèderai pas à une enquête pour le Pope en trainant cette ombre au-dessus de nos têtes. Très bien, passons au _Janub Sina'_ et coupons lui les ailes… »

Un peu plus tard trois éclairs déchirèrent le ciel limpide du désert. La Licorne, l'Ecu et le Bouvier avaient endossé leurs protections sacrées, et campés sur place, fustigeaient le zénith alors que leurs auras pulsaient en cœur en un appel provocateur.

Leur attente fut de courte durée. Cela s'abattit devant eux, en même temps qu'une répugnante puanteur de chairs faisandées vint leur fouetter les narines, les obligeant à porter une main à leur figure pour soulager leur odorat écœuré. Les larges ailes d'obsidienne éclaboussée de sang n'en finissaient pas de se replier au milieu du nuage de sable. Puis ils virent le casque, ce rostre proéminent, dentelé, monstrueux d'avidité.

« Tu voulais lui mettre ton poing dans la gueule… susurra Cassandra au Bouvier.

- Je suis en train de reconsidérer la question, grogna Saül. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'endroit idéal… »

Les yeux rouges du charognard humain les fixaient à tour de rôle. Son véritable regard était invisible, occulté comme la quasi intégralité de son visage par l'ombre des mâchoires métalliques, mais les trois Chevaliers pouvaient ressentir malgré tout son acuité et l'agressivité qui s'en dégageait.

Jabu raffermit sa position défensive, commandant ainsi à ses jeunes compagnons d'abandonner les préliminaires. Ce n'était pas très régulier, ils auraient dû chercher à savoir qui était celui qui les avait suivis jusque là, ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il savait… Sauf que l'homme puait autant qu'un charnier, et que les seuls mots qu'il avait vraisemblablement l'intention de prononcer étaient ceux de leurs épitaphes. Le Chevalier d'Airain écarta les bras. Cassandra et Saül opinèrent et prirent leurs distances, encerclant progressivement leur imminent adversaire pour éviter de lui offrir une cible unique en restant de front.

L'attaque fut brutale. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise en voyant l'oiseau noir disparaître au milieu d'eux, et réapparaître presque instantanément dans le dos de Saül, dérapant sur le sable, une main levée telle une serre à cinq griffes prête à s'enfoncer dans son échine. _Trop rapide pour lui !_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement en s'élançant avec un retard qu'elle se savait déjà incapable de combler. _Il n'est que Chevalier de Bronze !_...

Un Chevalier de Bronze aux yeux innombrables et grands ouverts. Rien n'échappait au Bouvier lorsque son cosmos était déployé. Suivre un déplacement aussi rapide lui était impossible, mais il avait réagit d'instinct lorsque la menace s'était volatilisée, et ajusta son geste aussi précisément que s'il l'avait eue en face de lui quand elle se figea dans son dos. Son coude atteignit de plein fouet le bec du rapace, réduisant in-extremis l'amplitude du coup de griffe qui frôla sa nuque en pulvérisant le col de l'armure de bronze… « _Unicorn's Gallop !_ » Saül n'entendit l'invocation de Jabu qu'après l'avoir vu se matérialiser à ses côtés, toute la force de son pied explosant contre le torse de leur agresseur. L'oiseau noir fut projeté à perte de vue au ras du sol, l'air soulevé par son passage creusant une profonde tranchée dans le sable. Les émissaires du Sanctuaire n'eurent pas le loisir de souffler. L'ombre reparut presque aussitôt à l'horizon, fusant à leur rencontre toutes ailes déployées dans un hurlement strident. Elle fut sur eux alors que Jabu venait à peine de retoucher terre, et les aurait percutés si Cassandra qui avait continué sa course ne s'était interposée. La jeune femme écarta les bras, et le bouclier d'argent qui recouvrait sa poitrine se mit à briller. « _Glorious Shield !_ » cria-t-elle. Se fut comme une explosion de blancheur, une incandescence insoutenable comme la lumière du soleil à son premier zénith. Le hurlement de rage se mua en un coassement de douleur. L'oiseau noir brisa net son élan en repliant ses ailes devant lui pour se protéger de la radiance immaculée. Il aurait sans doute fuit vers le ciel, mais Saül avait bondit au-dessus de lui en libérant son cosmos smaragdin au maximum de sa puissance. « _Herder's Greatest Order !_ » lâcha férocement le Bouvier. Ses yeux étaient fermés pour se prévenir de l'éblouissement, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour voir sa cible. Une grêle de coups s'abattit sur la jointure des ailes noires, les poings du colosse la matraquant sans trêve.

Saül aurait harcelé sa victime jusqu'à s'en briser les phalanges, il fallut une brusque exhalaison de puanteur pour que la nausée qui le saisit l'obligeât à reculer, mettant du même coup un terme à son assaut. Cassandra poussa un cri de douleur, la queue d'obsidienne venait de la faucher, brisant sa protection au niveau de ses rotules. La bête humaine en profita pour batte en retraite et s'enfuir à tire d'ailes. Pas aussi rapidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu toutefois. Des cercles d'énergie violacée s'échappaient de l'appendice de la Licorne en l'emprisonnant dans une traction contraire à son vol. « Sur lui ! ordonna Jabu crispé par l'effort. Je ne peux que le freiner ! Vite ! Avant qu'il soit hors de ma portée ! »

La Chevalier d'Argent s'élança, mais la douleur dans ses genoux était telle qu'elle ne put que stabiliser l'écart avec leur adversaire sans réussir à le rattraper. L'oiseau noir continuait à s'éloigner, se rapprochant inexorablement de la limite de l'onde émise par le Chevalier d'Airain.

« C'est pas le moment d'avoir peur du ridicule, trancha Saül » Il empoigna Jabu à bras le corps pour le jeter sur son dos, et chargea sur les talons de la jeune femme en portant son aîné.

Ils filaient vers le Sud du Sinaï. Saül, lesté du Chevalier d'Airain qui se concentrait sur son emprise, courrait jute assez vite pour ne pas se laisser distancer par la Chevalier de l'Ecu, elle-même juste assez rapide pour poursuivre l'ombre putrescente. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'étrange dune loin derrière eux, qui en dépit de la distance qu'ils parcouraient, semblait toujours à la même place à l'horizon, et aucun ne pouvait voir le rictus sardonique qui étiraient les lèvres grises du Féroce Ailé alors qu'il les entraînait vers le golfe d'Aqaba, la dernière frontière avant la péninsule arabique. Au-delà il y aurait les hauteurs du _Hedjaz_, les dunes du _Nafud_, puis les sables rouges du _Dahna_, et la fin de la course, dans l'enfer du Rub al Khali, le berceau de la légendaire Irem, la cité maudite aux mille piliers…


End file.
